Naruto's Different Life
by Yugioash
Summary: Naruto spend most of his life alone, but what happened if someone saves him and becomes his first friend before the academy. Naruto/Hinata, Neji/Tenten. In honor of NDL making it to season 8, Naruto's Different Life the Movie is now posted.
1. First Friend

**Naruto's different Life**

**First Friend**

4 years ago a nine tail Fox threatened the leaf village.

Many ninjas defended and died stopping it.

The leader of the village the Fourth Hokage knew the only way to stop the beast, is to sacrifice himself to sealed the beast in his new born son.

When it was over the baby boy was left with the seal on his belly.

Leaders of the village's clans and the third Hokage decided the fait of the new born child, as his mother died so he didn't have a family.

Most of the clans, like the Uchiha, suggested killing the child, seeing him as the beast that was sealed in him, other clans Like the Hyugas stuck to what the 3rd Hokage believed as he wasn't the beast but jailer of it.

At the end the boy name Naruto took the last name of his mother Uzumaki and was given to an orphanage. And a law was passed so that no one that wasn't there during the attack by the Nine Tail Fox tells their children or Naruto about him being the vessel of the demon that almost destroys the village.

4 years later most of the people who knew about the nine tail fox being sealed in Naruto shunned him.

By his 4th birthday the orphanage kicked him out, saying that he was old enough to take care of himself.

Unable to change their minds the 3rd Hokage arrange living arrangements for Naruto.

Now he's doing minor work like chores a 4 year old could do to earn money (mostly by those who didn't see him as a threat).

One day Naruto walked home with the money he earned helping a lady with the gardening, when a man (who thought of Naruto as a threat) came by and notice the money.

"Hey you, where did you get that money?" the man asked in a tone of anger.

"I earned it, by helping a lady in her garden," Naruto answered.

"You know what I think," he asked, as Naruto shook his head, "I think you stole that and hurt someone to get it."

Naruto was scared as he looked in the man's eyes and saw the same look he seen in other, fear and anger.

"No I earned it, I have a letter proving it," Naruto said scarcely digging through his pockets, but the man didn't give him time as he went to an attack.

Naruto ran as fast as he could as the man went strait at till they ran into a dead end.

"End of the line kid, your going to pay," he said pulling out a pocket knife.

"I didn't do anything wrong, just give me a second to prove you," Naruto struggle trying to pull the letter as he was shaking with fear.

"Forget it kid, even if you return the money, your still going to pay for you crime," he said getting closer as Naruto was to scared to move.

"But…I…" Naruto manage to say.

At that moment Shurikans where thrown between them separating the man from Naruto.

A girl one year older than Naruto jump down from the building she was standing on.

"Why are you chasing this kid?" She asked.

"He stole money the proof is in his greedy little pockets," the man said.

"No, I got a note saying I earned it, but he wouldn't give me chance to pull it out," Naruto replied.

"Liar!" the man shouted.

"I think I'll be judge of that," the girl said as she keel down to Naruto.

"I'm not going to hurt you I just want to see that letter," she Told Naruto as he pulled out the letter.

The girl read it and showed it to the man.

"I think this proof enough, and I doubt he could fake it," she said.

The man mumbles something as he left them.

"Your lucky I was playing ninja when I saw that man chased you kid," she told Naruto.

"Thank you, thank you very much," Naruto replied, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Whats yours?"

"My name is Tenten, why don't you return home with me and see if my mom can help you with those cuts and scrapes," Tenten suggested as Naruto nodded and fallow her.

On the way home Naruto told her how he didn't had parents and how he was mistreated in the orphanage, even by the kids.

At Tenten's house Tenten's mother was treating Naruto's wounds.

This was the second time someone treated him with kindness (not including those who he help with chores), as the first one was Lord Hokage after Naruto was thrown out of the orphanage.

"There, I think that's all of them," Tenten's mom told him.

Naruto sit there quietly but nodded as his way of thanks.

"Why are you offering to help me? I mean the only one who treated me this way was Lord Hokage," Naruto asked and explained.

"You're a nice kid; Tenten wouldn't have offered to help you if it wasn't true. And I trust my daughters in stinks," she explained.

Tenten and her father was in the living room waiting for them, as Tenten told him the story.

"The weird thing is, this isn't the first time I seen him walking around with people giving him a look of scared and anger. Why is that?" She asked.

He sighed knowing the reason but couldn't tell her.

Instead he try to make it simple enough for her to explained, "Tenten, there is sometimes secrets about someone that not even that someone doesn't even know, and Naruto is one of those cases. When the time comes both of you probably will find out about his hidden secret."

"But how can Naruto have a secret not even he knows?" Tenten asked.

"Lets just say that he was to young to remember it," he told her, "if it makes you feel better about it, not everyone in the village sees him the way that man did. That's how Naruto was able to find work, and earn the money."

Naruto came in with all his cuts and scrapes covered by Band-Aids.

"Thank you for everything, but I better go home," Naruto thanked them.

Tenten was about to say something but her father beat her to it.

"Why don't you stay and eat dinner?" He asked, "Then I'll take you home, to make sure you don't get attack again."

Naruto thought about it.

"I don't know, I haven't done anything to deserve it," Naruto replied.

"Well, Tenten was telling me how you do simple chores around the village to earn money. So tomorrow you can help around the store to pay us back for it," he told the Naruto.

After dinner, Naruto grabbed his stuff as he and Tenten's father was about to leave.

"Naruto, wait!" Tenten shouted heading their way.

"Don't worry daddy, I'm not asking to come with you," she said looking at her father's eyes, "but I do want to ask Naruto if I can be his friend."

Naruto stood there shocked.

No one had asked him to be his friend before now.

"S-sure, Tenten," Naruto said still shocked.

"Don't be shock Naruto, I asked because you're a good kid who deserve a friend," Tenten explained.

She took her hand out. Naruto looked curiously and, "What am I suppose to do?"

"Shake it silly, it's a way to promise that we are friends and help each other out," Tenten explained.

Naruto slowly took his hand out and shook it.

That night Naruto made his first friend.

* * *

**A/N:** If you see any spelling mistake and there are more chapters ahead check the reviews to make sure to see if someone else had saw it because there might be a spelling change in the chapters later on. But if its in the latest chapter or haven't been mention or changed in the next few chapters do inform me and I'll try my best to make sure that it is changed. I won't be able to do it in the previous chapters because everyone will also be waiting for the next chapter in not just this story but other stories to be updated by me. But I do preciate your concern about the spelling mistakes. Thankyou


	2. Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru

**Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru**

Ever since his first day working at the shop, Naruto starts working there for money every morning, so that he had the afternoon with his friend.

He was finishing his sweeping as he remember after his first day

_...Flashback...  
_

"So Naruto, how did you like your day here at work?" Tenten's father asked.

"It been great thanks," Naruto said as he was ready to leave and play ninja with Tenten.

"How would you feel working every morning for money?" Tenten's father asked, "Lord Hokage told me about your hard work, with only minimal pay, and asked me to offer you a job here for twice as much."

Naruto thought about it, and nod as he knew he wasn't going to get another chance like this.

_...End of Flashback..._

1 year later Naruto is 5 years old, and working to make 6 yins an hour, being paid daily.

At first they inspected his work to make sure it was done right, and only pointed it out instead of hurting Naruto, untill Naruto manage to get it done with no mistakes.

Not only had that Naruto started being part of the family, which Tenten, who's now 6 years old, didn't mind as she already see him as her little brother.

"I'm done," Naruto shouted.

"Ok, you can go play with Tenten and I'll pay you when you get back," Tenten's father shouted.

Naruto ran outside to where Tenten was waiting, as they headed to the park.

"Are we going to play Ninja today, Tenten?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but first I want you to meet someone she's almost your age, and cousin of a friend of mine," she explained.

Naruto stopped dead unsure about this.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Tenten asked.

"It's just that the thought of meeting someone I haven't met makes me nervous. How do you know she will accept me for me?" Naruto asked.

Tenten smiled at Naruto remembering how nervous he was when they met.

"Because, I know her, she's really nice and don't mean harm. Besides, I can't be there to play with you forever, not if I'm going to become a ninja and a weapon master before you do," Tenten said.

Ever since Naruto heard Tenten's dream he decided he'll become a ninja someday as well, but instead of a weapon user, he decided to become Hokage so that he can gain the respect of the villagers.

Naruto fallowed Tenten to the park.

Once there they saw a tall man with pail eyes standing there with what look like his daughter.

"Nice to see you again Hiashi, sir," Tenten greeted with a bow.

Naruto did the same not knowing who this man was.

"I thought I meet the boy, although if he'll be Hinata's friend or not that's their choice not mine," Hiashi said, as he looked at Naruto. 

_'Hard to believe the demon that almost destroyed the village is sealed in Naruto. Despite what the Uchiha clan says, I do believe that Naruto and the Nine-Tail Fox are 2 separate beings, and thus Naruto isn't a threat,' _Hiashi thought.

"Naruto this is Hiashi Hyuga, head of the Hyuga Clan, and this is his daughter I been telling you about, Hinata," Tenten introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Naruto said respectively, "Hinata, do you want to play ninja with us?"

"S-sure," Hinata said.

The rest of the day Naruto Hinata and Tenten played ninja, and even met another boy Naruto's age Kiba and his puppy Akamaru.

They had a great time playing, and Naruto wined up over powering Kiba.

"Wow Kiba, I didn't expect you to be that strong," Naruto said laughing.

"Of course my clan is the kind that train with dogs in many jutsu's. So Naruto, Tenten, Hinata, are you planning to enter the academy?" He asked.

"Actually I'll be starting in 2 years," Tenten replied.

"I'll be starting in 3 once I start practicing on the other basics I need other than throwing Shurikans and Kunai knives," Naruto said admittedly.

"Uh N-Naruto if f-father al-aloud it y-you c-could practice Taijutsu basics w-with me," Hinata suggested.

"Hey that's not a bad idea Hinata, and I can help you with the other stuff you need to know for the academy," Kiba said as Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Sure, but I'll have to find time with work hours, and if Tenten is ok with it," Naruto answered.

"I don't see any problems, and I'm sure dad will work out a schedule that allows you to train and work," Tenten suggested.

Then it was agreed, Naruto asked Hiashi if he could train with them, and he agreed.

At the same time Naruto made 3 more friends including Akamaru.


	3. Naruto's Birthday

**Naruto's birthday**

Naruto's 6th birthday was coming, and the third Hokage was giving permission for his birthday party now, somehow knowing that he has more friends than just Tenten and her family.

Meanwhile Naruto was at the Hyuga's home.

Hiashi thought he could train them separately since Naruto wasn't member of the clan he can't learn the gentle fist fighting style with out the clan's bloodline the Byakugan, and then train them both.

Naruto didn't care as he gets to see what Taijutsu is like.

After that Naruto works at the store, then work on the basics of Ninjutsu from Kiba and Akamaru.

Kiba's mother was a little bit disturbed when they saw Naruto, as she knew about the Nine-Tail Fox being sealed in him, but she started trust him after the first day of their training.

Then he works on his weapon skills with Tenten.

Finally they spend the rest of the day playing.

On the day before Naruto's birthday, Naruto was watching Hinata train with her father, while waiting for his turn, when a boy same age as Tenten walked up behind Naruto.

"You must be Naruto Uzumaki," he said.

Naruto turned around and saw the boy.

"Who are you? How did you know me?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Neji Hyuga, I'm Hinata's cousin. Tenten told me about you," Neji replied, then asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Hinata and Hiashi-sensei is teaching me Taijutsu, so that I'll be ready for the academy," Naruto explained, "Of course I still have to work on my Ninjutsu and my Kunai and Shurikan throwing skills to, but with Tenten Kiba Akamaru Hinata and Hiashi-sensei's help I think I will be ready by then."

Neji understood what Naruto meant.

What Naruto didn't know, was that he was watching Naruto train since his first day here.

_'I get this feeling this kid is destined for something great,' _Neji thought watching them trained.

After a double workout Naruto was getting ready for work.

"That was a good work out Naruto Hinata, individually your skills still need work but together you two are strong," Hiashi said to both Naruto and Hinata.

"Thank you sir," Naruto said looking around for Neji.

"W-what's w-wrong Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Well, I met Neji while I was watching you and your dad trained, and I thought I invite him to my birthday party, just to be nice," Naruto said pulling out the extra invitation that he had made by accident.

"I'll t-tell him," Hinata responded.

"Thanks a lot Hinata, see you later at the park," Naruto said.

He left after giving Hinata Neji's invitation.

"So Naruto have you decided what to do with that extra invitation?" Tenten asked as Naruto started stocking the lower shelves, now that he was able to pick up the smaller boxes.

"Actually I gave it to someone I met today at the Hyuga mansion," Naruto told her, "he said he knows you as well."

"Let me guest, his wouldn't happen to be Neji Hyuga?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, that's him," Naruto answered.

Tenten sighed knowing something about Neji Naruto doesn't, "Naruto there's something you need to understand about Neji."

Naruto stopped to listen to her, "You see Naruto, Neji isn't like you or me. He believes everything we could or couldn't achieve has to do with destiny, not from working hard. You see Neji believes your fate was already written down on you on the day you were born, and nothing else."

"What's wrong with that?" Naruto asked surprising Tenten.

As long as they been friends Naruto been the kind of person that believe anyone can achieve anything if they work hard enough.

"I'm not saying what he said was a hundred percent true, but it could be true in some cases," Naruto explained, "The day we met for example. If you haven't came and rescue me, I don't know what would of happened to me, I probably wouldn't be here working here, or training with you Hinata Kiba and Akamaru to be ready for the academy. It might have been luck that we met, but maybe it was fait that we become friends."

Tenten couldn't argue there, their friendship had grown a lot since that fateful day that they might as well be brother and sister.

"Hey Naruto, I know what I'm about to say probably won't count since neither of us knew your parents, but I think if they see you right now they would be proud," Tenten said.

Naruto smiled hearing that.

The rest of the day they trained and played with Kiba Akamaru and Hinata.

Neji had accept his invitation wanting to know a little bit more about Naruto.

The next day, at Naruto's apartment Naruto woke up excited.

"Today's my birthday," Naruto shouted through out the apartment even though he was the only one there that can hear it.

He got up and dressed into his regular day clothes, which was not much different from his training clothes an orange jumpsuit with blue top part of the shoulder area, white whirlpools on the sides and the red whirlpool in the middle of the back.

"No work, no training, just fun," Naruto said excitedly.

He grabbed some of his long hard earnings, leaving most of them for when he needed it, and went out for breakfast.

Ever since Tenten became his friend, and started working at her family store, none of the villagers tried to attack him, knowing other than knowing what was sealed inside him, they had no real reason to try to attack him.

Not even when Naruto is walking by himself.

However, those who see him as a threat still give him the usual stare, but Naruto didn't care about it anymore.

"Let's see, what do I do today?" Naruto pondered, "I could go visit Tenten, but she's probably helping her parents prepare for my party again."

He remembers last year how he was that he couldn't come to their house till 6, and that everytime he tried to enter Tenten forced him out, untill it was time for the party.

"Hinata's probably training with her father, and Kiba & Akamaru said they'll be busy as well," Naruto said.

Naruto decided to walk around the village and see if he can find anything to do.

He continued till he found a small girl with pink hair and a ribbon tied around in a bow on her head, at the park crying.

Naruto felt bad for her, as she reminded of himself before he met Tenten.

"What wrong?" Naruto asked as he walked up to her.

"Nothing," she answered.

"Then why are crying?" Naruto asked.

"Its none of your business," she shouted.

She expected Naruto to ask another question, but instead Naruto said, "Ok, I understand it's your business not mine. By the way my name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto offer to help her up.

"Sakura Hanaru" she told him her name as Sakura grabbed Naruto's hand and got up.

They spend the time getting to know each other.

Naruto told her about his life hoping it can help her.

"Hey Sakura, you want to come to my birthday party tonight?" Naruto asked.

"Today's your birthday?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I know it's sudden, but you seem a nice girl, and I'm sure my friends will like you," Naruto told her.

Sakura thought about it, "Sure, I'll come. When is it?" Sakura asked.

"6 o'clock, and don't worry about bringing presents since it was last minute," Naruto explained.

Naruto left his separate ways after Sakura told him 'Happy Birthday'.

At the Hokage tower, the 3rd Hokage was watching Naruto through his crystal ball.

"That boy never ceases to a maze me," he said with a little chuckle.

By 5:30 Naruto was getting ready for his 6th birthday.

Naruto had already told Hinata and Neji about the latest guest, but since he couldn't go visit Tenten, and Kiba & Akamaru was busy he decided to inform them when he gets there.

By 6 o'clock Naruto arrived at the house looking his best.

"There's the birthday boy," Tenten said grinning.

Kiba and Akamaru were already there.

Naruto told them about Sakura how she was crying and he invited her to the party.

They were thought it was nice of Naruto to do that for someone he just met.

Then the Hyugas arrived, Hinata had her present in her hands but Neji didn't bring a thing.

"You could have brought something Neji," Tenten told him.

"That's alright, with me really, Tenten. I spend 4 years with no presents for my birthday," Naruto reminded her.

"Naruto's right Tenten," Kiba said as Akamaru barked.

"Fine," Tenten replied.

After awhile Sakura finally arrived.

"You must be Sakura," Tenten's father said opening the door.

"Yes sir," Sakura said with a bow.

"Come in, come in," He said creating a path for her to walk in.

"Sir, my parents will be picking me up at 7 o'clock," Sakura told him.

"Thanks for telling me," he replied.

He led her to the living room where Kiba was playing with Akamaru.

Naruto came to greet her.

"Sakura, thanks for coming, let me introduce you to my friends," Naruto said.

They came up to them. Naruto took her up to Tenten first.

"Tenten this is the girl I was talking about Sakura," Naruto greeted.

"Nice to meet you," Sakura said with a bow.

"The pleasures mine," Tenten replied.

Naruto introduce Sakura to Hinata Neji Kiba and Akamaru.

Akamaru enjoyed being with Sakura.

"Ok guys, we'll eat dinner, then the cake, and then presents," Tenten's mother told everyone.

For dinner it was Naruto's favorite meal, 'Ramen', Akamaru was given a bowl of milk.

Then they had cake.

"That cake was delicious," Kiba said pushing the plate aside.

"yeah, I have to say though it was just as good as the last one," Naruto said.

"Naruto, you ready for presents?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah I'm more than ready," Naruto shouted.

The presents came in. Kiba gave him a ninja pack for Naruto to use when he make it to the academy.

Hinata gave him a Taijutsu training kit.

Tenten and parents gave him a stuff fox toy, Naruto was glad he with all the gifts.

"Naruto," Sakura said as everyone turned to her, "I know you told me not to worry about getting you a present, but I went ahead and got something."

"Don't worry about it there's still plenty of birthdays yet to come," Naruto told her.

"Well here," Sakura said sliding a small package to him.

Naruto opened it and saw a pair of goggles.

"Thanks Sakura," Naruto said as he put them on his forehead.

"Naruto, you know your goggles are supposed to be over your eyes," Tenten told him.

"Na, I think I'll keep them on my forehead, because that's where my ninja headband will be when I graduate the academy," Naruto explained straitening it.

No one complained, but Neji was thinking about to give Naruto his speech about destiny.


	4. The Academy

**The Academy**

2 years has passed since Naruto's 6th birthday.

Now Tenten and Neji are in their 2nd year of the academy.

Naruto Kiba Akamaru and Sakura been more than ready.

The only question is what will happen to Hinata.

Hinata's gentle fist haven't reach at the level Hiashi was trying to get her to, and her younger sister had a hard time as well.

Naruto decided to check on Hinata after he finished his work.

Naruto walked up to the mansion.

He knocked on the door and Hiashi was the one who opened it.

"Hiashi sir, is Hinata home?" Naruto asked.

"Sadly yes, come in Naruto," Hiashi welcome Naruto in the house.

Naruto been in the mansion long enough to know his way around.

He found Hinata outside near the training hall.

"Hello Hinata," Naruto greeted.

Hinata starts to blush a little, as over the years they knew each other Hinata started to grow a crush on Naruto.

"H-hello N-Naruto," she said shyly.

At the same time she also was upset about something.

"What's wrong, Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"My father doesn't think I'm strong enough, so he's sending me to the academy," Hinata said, "Unless I can show my father how strong while at the academy, I don't think I'll be able to hold my position as heir of the Hyuga clan."

"Hey don't be upset. Don't forget Kiba Akamaru and Sakura will be in the same year as us. Plus Tenten been telling me about the academy, she said that her skills has improved a lot since then, so I have no doubt you'll get stronger there to," Naruto said trying to cheer Hinata up.

The next day they started the academy.

Between academy and training, Naruto manage to push in work time.

Naruto was walking up to the academy on his own.

There was a group of students large enough that Naruto couldn't find his friends.

Once he found his homeroom he went a head there.

Once there he saw one familiar face.

"Hinata," Naruto shouted as Hinata turned to him.

"H-hello Naruto," Hinata greeted.

"Looks like we have some interesting classmates," Naruto said looking around the room.

Among the classmates, there were two boy that were a few seats behind them watch.

One was a lazy black hair boy; the other was a fat kid who eats his chips.

There was also a boy with black hair and dark eyes on the other side of the room.

Another boy was sitting with dark hair and had sunglasses over his eyes.

Kiba came in with Akamaru and sat with Naruto and Hinata.

Then Sakura and a girl with blond hair ran in the room trying to sit next to the boy with black hair and dark eyes.

"That must be the boy Sakura has a crush on, Sasuke," Naruto said looking at them.

"If so, that means the other girl must be her former friend Ino," Kiba said.

After becoming their friends Sakura gain the courage to tell them why she was crying at the park when Naruto met her.

As that day, Sakura and Ino found out that both of them had a crush on Sasuke, and they lost their friendship to rivalry.

"Why don't you go sit with your so call friends?" Ino asked pointing to them.

"Because they would understand why I want to sit here," Sakura replied.

Sasuke wasn't paying attention to them, as he could care less who sits with him as long as they don't become a problem.

Just then 2 of their teachers came in as the quiet down and took their seats.

"My name is Iruka Umino and my associate Mizuki Menos, you can refer us to Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei," Iruka told them.

They went around the room as everyone introduce themselves and told each goal.

The boy with the sunglasses name was Shino.

The lazy boy name is Shikamaru.

The fat kid's name was Choji.

Then it was Naruto's turn.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, my dream is to become the greatest of all Hokages," Naruto told him.

"That's quiet a goal," Iruka responded, "Now that I know your names, I want to see what you can do. Does any of you can use any jutsu's?"

Iruka was surprise about how many hands raised, including Naruto's Kiba's and Hinata's.

"Ok, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Kiba come down," Iruka told them.

All they had to do was show them their jutsu.

Shikamaru's was a shadow technique that allows him to take control of Iruka.

Hinata showed them her Byakugan as she was able to summon it.

Kiba showed off his beast mimicry as he knock Iruka down.

They had to go out side for Sasuke to show them his fire style jutsu.

Back inside, it was Naruto's turn.

"So Naruto, what kind of Jutsu can you use?" Iruka asked.

"This," Naruto shouted as he made a tiger hand sign, "Transform."

In a puff a smoke Naruto transform into Iruka, then transformed back.

"Hahaha, I know that we won't be covering the transformation till later, but I thought I go ahead and show you," Naruto explained.

"Very good Naruto. May I ask who taught you that jutsu?" Iruka asked impressed.

"Another friend of mine. She's in her second year here," Naruto said referring to Tenten.

After eating his lunch, Naruto had enough time to check on Tenten and Neji.

He remembered that both of them had endurance, so he decided to just watch.

The others were still eating so he just told them where he was going.

Endurance class took place outside but the area was covered by fence.

Naruto stood behind the gate and watch.

Neji knocked down 3 opponents each in 3 minutes flat.

Tenten also took down her opponents.

One kid caught Naruto's attention as he was struggling with his Taijutsu.

"Hey Naruto, shouldn't you be at lunch?" Tenten asked walking over making sure her sensei didn't know.

"I finished it up early so I thought I watch you guys since you have endurance right now," Naruto explained, "I showed the Transformation jutsu you taught me, he was impressed."

"He should be Transformation is a jutsu taught in the academy," Tenten explained.

"Hey Tenten, who's that kid over there having a hard time with his Taijutsu?" Naruto asked.

Tenten looked over to one of her classmates.

"That's Rock Lee, he can't perform any Ninjutsu or Genjutsu because he can't mold his chakra, and he believes he can be a splendid ninja with Taijutsu alone," Tenten explained.

"That doesn't seem impossible, all he has to do is work on his Taijutsu," Naruto said.

"I can't argue there, but Neji on other hand doesn't think so, and you know Neji," Tenten told him.

"Yeah, yeah, 'everyone has a chosen path of destiny that describes who you are, and you can't change it," Naruto replied.

The rest of the school day wasn't too bad.

Naruto already the best in weapon class, since he had the most experience in using Kunai knives and Shurikans, training with Tenten.

After school Naruto waited for Tenten before heading to work at her parent's shop.

"Sorry I'm late Naruto," Tenten apologize heading out.

"That's ok, we still have plenty of time to make it to the shop," Naruto said.

"So, how was your day? I mean after you came to watch Neji and me during endurance," Tenten asked.

"Not bad, I'm already the best in weapon class," Naruto explained, "Kiba has both Hinata and me beat in endurance."

At the shop, Naruto restock the shelves before sweeping the floor.

He had dinner with Tenten's family again, then left for home.


	5. Meeting Rock Lee

**Meeting Rock Lee**

The next few days Naruto manage to move up in other classes and manage to hold his position as best in weapons, but tied with Sasuke.

Which was a problem for Sakura as, unlike Ino, both her best friend Naruto, and the boy she has a crush on Sasuke were rivals trying to keep their position as best in class, as she was in across fire on who to support.

Naruto made friends with Shikamaru Choji easy since they wind up sharing more in common than they thought.

As Naruto prefer not listening to class he joined in Shikamaru in sitting back and not paying attention.

Naruto brought a bag of chips he bought with his own money, which turns out to be Choji's favorite.

He got along with Shino, but they weren't actually count as good friends.

Ino basically ignored his presence, and focus on Sasuke.

Naruto was watching another endurance class still in hiding.

Neji apparently knew about Naruto watching them since his first day, but he ignored Naruto's presence.

Once the class ended Tenten wave goodbye to Naruto as she headed to her next class.

Naruto was about to leave as well when he notice some of the kids were picking on Rock Lee.

'Rock Lee wants to prove that he can be a splendid ninja with Taijutsu alone,' he remembered Tenten telling him that.

"I think the others will understand," Naruto said as he listen to what the kids were saying.

"Why do you even try Lee, its pointless," one of the kids asked.

"You might as well give up. You'll never become a ninja," another kid said.

They continued to teased Lee over the fact he can't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu.

It made Naruto angry hearing this that he decided to climb over the gate.

"Give up," one of the boys said.

At that point Lee was about to do so when Naruto shouted, "Hey leave him alone."

The boys turned to Naruto who manage to jump the gate.

"Well, well, your that 1st year who hangs around Tenten and Neji," the same boy said.

'That's Naruto Uzumaki?' Lee thought as he watch Naruto.

"Run off kid, this is none of your business," another boy said.

"It is my business when it come to someone's dreams and goals," Naruto told them.

"It's ok, I know its almost impossible for my dream to come true with only Taijutsu," Rock Lee told him.

"That doesn't mean you should give up on it, it means you have to work hard to achieve it. At least that's what I was taught to believe," Naruto told him.

Tenten was listening as she forgot something and came back at that moment.

"You actually think a kid who can only use Taijutsu can really become a great ninja?" the boys asked.

"As much as I can become Hokage if I trained hard enough," Naruto explained.

After the boys try to beat up Naruto, just to be knocking down themselves they left Naruto and Lee there alone.

"I hate it when people try to hurt others," Naruto said watching them leave, "By the way my name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Rock Lee," Lee introduce himself, "Do you really believe I can become a splendid Ninja with Taijutsu? I mean I know you hang around Neji, and he doesn't think so."

"Even though Neji is one of my friends, we have different ideas about fate and destiny," Naruto explained, "If it wasn't true I wouldn't be here talking to you."

After a while Lee and Naruto become friends, but they had to leave as both of them will be late for their next class.

At class Naruto told everyone about Rock Lee, how they become friends.

"So Lee wants to be a splendid ninja with Taijutsu alone. Doesn't seem that hard," Kiba replied.

"You haven't seen him in endurance, but I know he'll reach there if he had the right training," Naruto told them, knowing that from experience.

"It's seems like a drag, for someone to push themselves just to be a splendid ninja," Shikamaru replied.

"Everything that has to do with work is a drag for you Shikamaru," Naruto replied.

Out of the group of friends in 1st year academy the only ones not there talking about it is Sakura who had another argument about who will be Sasuke's girlfriend, Naruto decided to leave their love business between them and not get involved.

They finish talking about Rock Lee when there class had started.


	6. Birthday Surprise

Birthday Surprise

**Birthday Surprise**

Naruto made it through his 1st year; he would have passed with flying colors if it wasn't for the written test that brought his scores down. Naruto invited Rock Lee in his weekend training with his friends to help him with his Taijutsu. Lee agreed with excitement. Over time Lee's Taijutsu starts to improve over time. But it wasn't as peaceful for Sasuke who's brother killed everyone in the Uchiha Clan but left Sasuke to live. By the start of Naruto's 2nd year, Naruto had master the substitution jutsu which surprise Iruka even more, as Naruto had already been 1 step ahead of most of his classmates.

Naruto's Birthday was around the corner, and Naruto was turning 9, Naruto invited all his friends including Shino even though Shino still haven't accept his offer to be his friend yet. He invited Sasuke for Sakura's sake, and Ino forced Naruto to invite her. He only agreed if they don't fight while there, and told Sasuke he can leave if they started fighting and only that. Tenten manage to pass the invitation to Rock Lee who was pleased, and except it.

"I still can't believe Naruto invited him," Neji replied. "You weren't in the training grounds when Naruto stop those boys from picking on Lee," Tenten replied, "Naruto isn't a kid who accepts his fate that easily unless it already happened." Neji didn't argue there, because if he was going to argue to someone about that, it would be Naruto.

"I hope you're party wouldn't be a drag," Shikamaru complained. "His last 5 wasn't, and I'm sure his 9th birthday won't," Kiba reinsure him. "Yeah but this time Naruto has invited Sasuke and Ino," Choji reminded them. "I only invited Sasuke for Sakura, and Ino wouldn't leave me alone unless I invited her. I already made them promise to not fight with each other during it, or I'll let Sasuke leave," Naruto said, "I know that's mean using that against them but I just want to celebrate my birthday with out any rivalry competitions."

Since Naruto's birthday took place on a school day, Tenten's parents were able to prepare it in Naruto's home with out him returning home. On the day Naruto did the usual on any other day. When he made it to his homeroom Iruka was there to greet him, "Happy Birthday Naruto." "Thanks Iruka-sensei," Naruto replied as he sat at his usual spot next to Hinata. "So today's your birthday," Sasuke said with a smirk. "Yes, you should know, the invitation said today," Naruto replied. Naruto ignored everything else Sasuke said to him, knowing that it will reflect on them at the party. "H-happy B-birthday Naruto," Hinata greeted him. "Thanks Hinata," Naruto thanked her. Naruto received a lot of Happy Birthdays from all his friends, even by Ino (her way of thanking him for inviting her to his party). Naruto no longer was able to watch Tenten Neji and Rock Lee in endurance but he still snuck around the academy, sometimes with Kiba Akamaru, Shikamaru, Choji, or all 4 boys fallowing him.

In there endurance class Naruto finally defeated Kiba and took 2nd next to Sasuke. It truly was Naruto best birthday. He hasn't been this happy since the day he and Tenten became friends. "Don't get cocky, because you beet me and Akamaru doesn't mean I can't beat you," Kiba told him. "Untill then I'll get my shot at Sasuke for number 1. No offence to Sakura and Ino," Naruto said. "Y-you k-know that o-once y-you b-beat him there w-will be some trouble with them and y-you, Naruto," Hinata said blushing. "Tell me something I don't know," Naruto said watching them argued.

After school Naruto walked around the village till 6 o'clock since the party was at his house and he couldn't put his stuff away. "Hey Naruto don't you have work today?" Rock Lee asked running up to him. "Nope not on my birthday," Naruto told him. They had a good conversation. "So is Neji still giving you a hard time about you destined not to become a splendid ninja with Taijutsu?" Naruto couldn't help but asked. "Yes, but it doesn't bother me like it use to," Lee told him. It was 5:50 when Lee left to get his present for Naruto. Naruto decided to head home as well knowing if he goes in at a normal speed he would be there by 6.

"Hey Naruto, Happy Birthday," Tenten greeted Naruto in his house. "Thanks, did you have any problem finding my extra house key?" Naruto asked. "No, not really, but I do suggest a better hiding spot, an average person might not find it but a ninja could," Tenten told him. "I'll keep that in mind," Naruto said as he walked in his apartment where Tenten's parents went over board in preparations. Soon enough everyone came to the party. First were Hinata and Neji, then Kiba and Akamaru, then Shikamaru, then Choji, then Sakura, then Ino, then Rock Lee, then Shino, and finally the silent attitude Sasuke. "Here, don't take it the wrong way, we're still rivals," Sasuke said handing Naruto his present. "Not a problem, rivals are rivals," Naruto said putting the present with the other stack. Then all of the sudden an extra guest came. "Old man Hokage," Naruto said as the third Hokage stands out there with his grandson. "Sorry for the intrusion Naruto, since I never came to your parties before, but I thought this would be a good experience for my son, Konohamaru," he said. "No problem, hey Konohamaru you want to come in?" Naruto asked. "Yes sir," Konohamaru said. In someway Konohamaru reminded Naruto of himself.

Once inside Kiba was laughing about something, "Hey Naruto, I think they went over board with the party." "Yeah, but since the party is in my apartment you have to respect for my stuff and my rules, just like at Tenten's house," Naruto told him. "Which is really no different from our house rules," Tenten added. Naruto enjoyed the party as they play ninja, except for real weapons they used fake ones, except for. Although Naruto had Sasuke beat, Tenten got him. Kiba teased Naruto about him getting beaten by Tenten. Out of all of them Neji got them beat with Rock Lee 2nd. "Ok guys dinner," Tenten's mother called out. They sat around Naruto's table. Ino and Sakura sat the one seat around Sasuke. "Well I didn't say that they couldn't sit around him," Naruto added. Sasuke gave him a glare, as he looked like he can pounce on him.

Naruto had to ask everyone what's their favorite meal a few days back, but Naruto didn't expect Tenten's parent's to prepare all of it. The cake was once again delicious, that everyone liked, except for Sasuke who didn't had a taste for sweets. Naruto couldn't complain there as everyone had a food they like or dislike. When Naruto had cake on his nose everyone laugh except for Hinata who blushed looking at it, and for some reason made Naruto blush. _'Why am I blushing, its not like I haven't done anything embarrassing before,' _Naruto thought trying to cover it as he wiped some of the cake off. Tenten was the only one who notices Naruto blushed.

Then it was time for presents. Naruto opened the first one from Tenten and her parents. It was a ninja kit from the store. Naruto got a lot of birthday cards, one free meal from Mizu Ramen from Hinata; Sasuke only gave him a Backpack Naruto can use when he goes off in Missions. Neither Konohamaru nor the 3rd Hokage got him anything but everyone enjoyed his presents, neither did Neji again. Rock Lee got him Taijutsu training kit. "Lee you do know I train with the Hyugas with my Taijutsu?" Naruto asked. "Yeah I know, but I thought this would come in handy," Lee answered. "Like it would do you any good," Neji said. Naruto and Rock lee gave Neji the glare. "This will be a drag," Shikamaru said. After an hour everyone went home and Naruto was left with a mess. Naruto started picking up the stuff on the floor and decided to worry about the decorations tomorrow.


	7. Graduation

Years at the Academy

**Graduation**

Through out the 3rd and 4th year at the academy Naruto had been at a higher level than most of his students. By end of his third year, Naruto beat Sasuke for number one in class in both endurance and weapons. Hinata took 3rd as she finally beat Kiba, which was enough for her father. Kiba took 4th since then. Naruto's feelings for Hinata grew as well, but he still didn't know why. By a few weeks before the fourth year Naruto hardly see Tenten Neji and Lee since they were now ninjas and on the same team doing missions, but Tenten still put time in making sure Naruto was capable and ready for his exam.

The week before the exam, Tenten went ahead and switch from plain Clone Jutsu to Shadow Clone Jutsu, suggested by her dad. As Naruto failed to form a normal Clone for some reason, but he made dramatic improvements on Shadow Clone. Now they were only one day away from becoming a ninja. "Ok Naruto shows me what you learn," Tenten told him. She was wearing her headband on her forehead like most ninjas. Naruto made a cross with 2 fingers from both hands, "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU" Naruto shouted as he not only made 3 shadow clones, but instead 20. "Great job Naruto with that you'll most definitely become a Genin," Tenten told him. "Can we go get some Ramen now?" Naruto and all his Shadow Clones asked as 20 stomachs growled. "Yeah why not," Tenten told him.

At the Mizu Ramen restaurant Naruto had his goggles off as he ate 10 bowls of Ramen. "I have to say Naruto, you have grown a lot in strength and personality since that day I saved your life," Tenten told him. "Thanks, it's because I have good friends helping me out," Naruto said. Tenten smiled knowing that he also was talking about her. "Naruto, even if you passed the first exam, you still need to prove yourself worthy to your Jonin-sensei by working together with the team your assigned with," Tenten told Naruto from experience. She already told him that he would be teamed up with 2 more Genins, so she didn't need to tell him. "I don't care, I'll do my best working with my team mates even if one of them is Sasuke," Naruto said helping him to another bowl.

Just then a tall man in a neon green jump suit landed between them, along with Rock Lee who wined up looking like the man's clone. "Hey Tenten, what brings you out here," the man asked. "I was just finishing teaching Naruto a jutsu he'll need in order to graduate tomorrow, so now I'm giving him pointers Guy-sensei," Tenten explained. Naruto had met Guy from his last birthday party, and he enjoyed Guy's company. "Oh that's right tomorrow he'll graduate, well Naruto I hope the fire youth burns brightly for your friends tomorrow," Guy shouted. "Yes as I wish you and the others luck as well Naruto," Lee said. "Thanks, _I think,_" Naruto mumbled as he got back to his soup.

The next day everyone was ready for the exams, which the jutsu they had to perform was the clone jutsu. Slowly everyone was called in the separate room and came out with a ninja headband. Including Hinata, Kiba, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Choji. "Naruto Uzumaki," Iruka-sensei called. Naruto entered the room where on the tables the headbands wait. "When ever you're ready Naruto," he instructed Naruto. "I might want to warn you, I haven't master the clone jutsu, but I did learn something similar to it from Tenten," Naruto said as he made a single hand sign. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU" Naruto shouted as the room filled with 20 shadow clones.

When Iruka touched one of the clones he found out they were solid clones. "Naruto, Jutsu is a Jonin level, and you manage to make 20 clones out of it" Iruka explained. Naruto didn't say a thing as Iruka continued, "Well, let me say that, if you can perform this high level jutsu, then you most definitely deserve the right to be a ninja. Congratulations you graduated." Iruka gave Naruto his headband. Naruto was extra excited that he immediately removed his goggles and tied his headband in its place, and practically ran out of the room.

"Yes, all of us graduated," Kiba said with Akamaru barking. "Yeah but we're far from finishing," Naruto told them. He told his friends and Shino what Tenten told him last night. "What a drag! Just when you think we're done with one test, we have to deal with the other," Shikamaru said. "Don't worry all we need to do is work together to beat our Jonin instructor. The only drag is that the whole group can't be in one squad," Naruto said, "Any way 4:30 at my apartment, graduation party." "w-we'll be there N-Naruto," Hinata said shyly. Naruto blushed a little, _'I sure like it when Hinata does that. Wait where that came from? She's a friend, so why do I get these feelings,' _Naruto thought as he try to shake the thought out.

That night Mizuki tried to steal the scroll of sealing on his own (since Naruto graduated, Mizuki couldn't trick Naruto into stealing it for him, like he did in episode one), but was caught in the act and arrested for treason. So Naruto was never told about the Nine-Tail Fox demon sealed in him.

Iruka was about to go over which Genin goes into what squad, "Lord Hokage before I start I'm curious on who was Naruto's 2nd and 3rd friend before the academy and after he met Tenten?" Iruka asked. "Let me guess, your thinking of pairing him up with those two," Hokage said. "Well, yes I thought they stand a chance as a team if they do," Iruka suggested. "In that case, it would be the 2 that helped Tenten prepared Naruto for the Academy, Hinata Hyuga and Kiba Inuzuka along with Kiba's dog Akamaru," the 3rd Hokage told him. Iruka looked down at what he had set up. "Well I had Shino with those two, but I can trade him for Naruto on squads," Iruka said. "I think it wouldn't really matter who you team Naruto up with, as long as he's with his friends, Iruka," 3rd Hokage told him, "But I also agree with you, if Naruto's instructor is Kakashi, you might as well team Naruto up with friends he knew the longest, other than Tenten," the 3rd Hokage with a chuckle.


	8. First Kiss

First Kiss

**First Kiss**

At Naruto's apartment Naruto along with Tenten Neji Lee and Guy was preparing the house for the party. "It's great that you graduated, but don't forget what I told you about the field test," Tenten told Naruto. "Don't worry; I'm practically friends with most of my classmates. I can work with Shino, and I will find away to work with Sasuke or Ino or both. Besides I already inform all my friends about it," Naruto said. "Yosh, the fire of Youth burns brightly for friendship," Guy said, "I might want to warn you, I heard my rival Kakashi is going to be a instructor for this year, for the 5th time in a role, and he hasn't passed a single Genin Squad. If you and your team mates wined up on his squad and pass, I will congratulate you. And I won't use the fact he's one of my rivals against you guys," he finished. Tenten and Naruto shrugged as they didn't get half of what he said. Neji just ignored him. Lee was the only one paying attention.

Shortly after the room was ready! Naruto tuned to Tenten and asked, "Aren't your parents coming to congratulate us?" "They are but they're preparing the dinner for it," Tenten told him. "Well, Sasuke choose not to come since we practically forced him to come to by birthday parties, which also means Ino isn't," Naruto remembered. "I know by fact Hinata coming," said Neji. "I know that," Naruto said turning scarlet red.

At that moment Tenten pulled Naruto in side of his room. In side some of Naruto's old toys he had when he was little were placed on shelves, since he doesn't play with them, he preserves them as memories. "Ok Naruto, I have one question," Tenten asked. "Sure go ahead and asked," Naruto said. "How do you feel about Hinata?" Tenten asked. It made Naruto blushed thinking of it, "She's a great friend," Naruto answered. "Come on Naruto, your falling in love with her," Tenten asked. "I…I don't know what your talking about," Naruto reacted. "Naruto I known you since you were 4 years old. You blush when Hinata's name comes into the subject, ever since your 9th birthday. Even Neji and Lee noticed," Tenten reacted. "Maybe I do, but I don't know how she feels about me," Naruto said. "Naruto, you maybe an obvious kid, but you are clueless about other hearts," Tenten mention. "I guess your right," Naruto replied, "but what should I do?" "Tell her, don't ignore your feelings but trust them," Tenten told him. "Thanks Tenten, you always been there when I need help," Naruto said as he walked out of his room.

Most of the new Genins came for the party shortly after Naruto talked to Tenten. Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Choji there each are wearing their headbands proudly. Except Shikamaru had his pined to the arm sleeve of his shirt, and Sakura's is placed on top of her head instead of on her forehead, and Hinata had hers tied around her neck. "Ah the fire of youth is surely bright in this room," Guy said as he try to get there attention, "Ok youthful ones, untill Tenten's parents come with our meals I'm the authority of this party," he announced, "For those who don't know me, my name is Guy, I'm Tenten Lee and Neji's Jonin instructor, but you guys can go ahead and call me Guy-sensei." No one was listening at that point as they had brought entertainment.

"Hey Naruto what did you do with those goggles I got you for your 5th birthday?" Sakura asked. "I have them right here," Naruto pulled them out, "Now that I have my ninja headband, I'll be saving these in case I need them." Naruto put his goggles back in his ninja pack. At that moment Tenten put on some music. "I thought I should help you out," Tenten told Naruto pointing to Hinata. "How exactly are you helping me out? I mean there are 6 guys here other than me," Naruto pointed out. "Did you forget that Neji and Lee know about your little crush?" Tenten pointed out, "Plus I thought Shikamaru thought of having a girlfriend will be a drag." "Are you trying to push me?" Naruto asked.

He looked at Hinata, _'She does look great with her Ninja headband on her neck,'_ Naruto thought turning slightly red. "Naruto!" Tenten sighed as she left him there. There was a knock at Naruto's door. "I'll get it! It's probably my mom and dad," Tenten said as her head toward the door. Surely enough it was her parents at the door. "Hey what up with the music?" Tenten's father asked. "Trying to do Naruto and Hinata a favor," Tenten replied as she looked at the freshly new Genins. "This song is a drag," Shikamaru complained. "No its not, it's a lovely song Shikamaru," Sakura responded, "Look Kiba and Akamaru is enjoying it." They watch as Kiba danced around with Akamaru. "No, I think he lost it," Choji responded. Tenten covered her eyes in disbelief, "These guys are fools. How did they become ninjas," Neji asked.

They set up the new Genins favorite meals as celebration. Everyone started eating then went back to trying to enjoy themselves. Naruto saw an opening chance to talk to Hinata, and went for it. _'Come on Naruto, it can't be hard,' _Naruto thought as he walked up to her. "Hey Hinata," Naruto called her as he was just a few feet from her. "Y-yes N-Naruto," Hinata said blushing. Naruto to a breath, "Can we go somewhere quiet?" he asked. "Uh, yeah sure," Hinata responded.

They went in Naruto's room, as Naruto shut the door. Tenten figured out what was going on. "Hey where Naruto run off to," Lee asked as he looked around. "Idiot, did you forget about Naruto's feelings toward Hinata again?" Tenten asked. "No, I'm just curious," Lee said, as he realize what she meant, "Wait, you don't mean…?" "Naruto had been too stubborn to except his feelings, now he has a chance," Tenten told him. "Well privacy isn't going to be easy," Neji said walking up. "What do you mean?" Tenten asked. "Ask Bug boy over there, I saw one of his insects attach itself to Naruto," he answered.

Inside Naruto's room Naruto checked himself. "What, what are you doing?" Hinata asked. "Would you trust someone who can control bugs to let us have a private conversation?" Naruto asked. Then he found a culprit, "Ha, found you. Tell your master if he wants to learn about someone private conversations, asked them instead of planting a bug. He opened the door and let the insect fly to Shino. Tenten and Lee couldn't help but laugh at Shino's failure. "Hmm, I need to find a better way to gather information with these insects," Shino said as his insect returned.

Back at the room Naruto finally relaxed a little, "I figure Shino done something like that; he was acting weirdly the whole entire time he came here." "Naruto…," Hinata tried to say some thing but Naruto moved in and kissed her. It was like she was floating in the sky till Naruto broke, "sorry, but I've been meaning to tell you. I love you Hinata Hyuga, ever since my 9th birthday when I wined up having icing on my nose," Naruto said blushing a little. He left the room with out another word, with Hinata standing there. "Naruto…kissed me," Hinata said shocked.

"You did WHAT?" Tenten and Neji shouted at Naruto. "I told her how I feel after kissing her," Naruto explained. "And you left her, in your room?" Tenten asked. "Yeah, I thought she might some time alone after I did that," Naruto explained. "Naruto, you're a big idiot," Tenten told him. "Not to mention the person we're talking about happened to be my cousin," Neji mention. "I know," Naruto said lowering his head in disbelief. "Well there isn't much to be done, the rest I guess depend on Hinata," Tenten said with a sigh.

By time the party ended everyone but Hinata and Neji left. Hinata did came out of Naruto's room during it, but she was silent. "Um, N-Naruto, about w-what y-you said and did b-before," Hinata said. "Listen Hinata, I didn't mean to…," Naruto try to say but Hinata cut him off with a return kiss. Even though it was now their second kiss it was just as special. Hinata broke off as both hers and Naruto's hearts were pounding. "Naruto Uzumaki, I love you to," Hinata responded. Neji saw the whole thing, but this time he didn't do a thing about it, as this time it was different from what Naruto did before.

"Hinata, I don't want to hurt you in anyway, I care about you that much," Naruto said with a smile on his face. "I know and I will do the same as I care about you that much," Hinata said He wrapped his hands around Hinata's waist as Hinata had her hands around Naruto's neck as they pulled each other to another kiss, but this one was different than the last two, as this one meant that they were together as boyfriend and girlfriend.

Later that night Hinata and Neji were backing home. Hinata went to bed early as with all the excitement she was tired. Neji told his uncle the whole thing. "So Naruto and Hinata are together now," Hiashi responded. "Yes," Neji responded. Hiashi sighed as he saw this happening, "Well there is nothing that can be done. They excepted each other as boyfriend and girlfriend. But if Naruto does hurt Hinata anyway I'll see it personally that he wish he never met the Hyuga clan," Hiashi said as the meeting ended.


	9. The Bell Test

The Bell Test

**The Bell Test**

That night after Naruto and Hinata broke apart from their 3rd kiss they agreed not to show their affections like that in front of public as they want to keep it a down low. The next day the new Genins were to be appointed a squad and a Jonin. Naruto picked up, who now is his girlfriend, Hinata. Hiashi gave him a speech of what will happen if Naruto hurts Hinata in any way. Naruto and Hinata walked hand to hand all the way to the academy. "Naruto, I'm nervous. What if we're placed in different squads?" Hinata told him. Naruto stopped and stroke Hinata's cheek. "If they do, then we'll visit each other between missions," he said, "Besides I think Faith is on our side for today and last night." Hearing Naruto say that made Hinata happy, as they moved in for a kiss.

"Naruto and Hinata kissing in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G.," Kiba said seeing them together. Akamaru barked with Kiba singing. "So much for keeping it a down low" Naruto said. He notices that Ino and Sakura just race into the room to determine who sits next to Sasuke. By time Iruka came in everyone took their seats, Naruto and Hinata still holding hands. "Ok, as of today your now Ninjas, I'm going to separate you to squads of threes and tell you who your Jonin instructor is," Iruka told the class. "Yes Iruka-sensei," they responded. Iruka grouped them off, not mentioning Naruto's or the other names. "Squad 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka," he announced. "YES," Naruto shouted with happiness. Hinata was just as happy as she would be with Naruto, Kiba was shouting with joy untill Iruka quieted them down.

_'I guess the rumors are true about Hinata and Naruto being couples, and with their friendship with Kiba they might just make it' _Iruka thought, then finished up, "your Jonin instructor is Kakashi Hatake. Squad 8: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Hanaru, and Shino Abarame, your Jonin instructor is Kurenai Yuhi," he paused, as Sakura was showing off her sign of victory against Ino. Iruka went on to squad 9 then, "Squad 10: Shikamaru Narra, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi your Jonin is Azuma," Iruka finished.

"Well at least we don't have to worry too much about our friends, if we're lucky, including Sasuke Shino and Ino, all nine of us will pass our test, and be the 3 to remain Genin," Naruto said. "Ok one final thing, after lunch you will meet up with your new senseis, so have a good lunch," Iruka announced.

At that moment of Iruka said that Naruto decided to sleep till lunch. That was untilling everyone of what is squad 8 and 10 came to see Naruto and Hinata. "Since when friendly meetings include Ino and Sasuke?" Naruto groaned. "Since word got out about you two," Ino said with a nudge. "How did you find out? The only one there was Neji and we knew Tenten would figure it out, but you guy?" Naruto complained. "You should of check you're apartment for bugs even after I leave," Shino responded. Naruto growled while saying his name. Hinata tried to come him down.

At lunch time Naruto insisted Kiba come with Hinata and himself since they'll be a team. After lunch squad 7 had to wait for Kakashi as they plotted what they're planning to do. "Now that I think about it, I think Kakashi was that instructor Guy-sensei was blabbing on about last night. Great now I wish me payed more attention to him," Naruto said. Hinata bend down and kissed him on the cheek. Naruto didn't mind since Kiba and Akamaru was the only ones there and they knew, or that was what he thought when he heard an eh-hem.

They look up to see their sensei, Kakashi. He wore a ninja vest ninja clothes. His mouth was cover by a mask, and his left eye was covered by his headband. "What is my first impression on Squad 7? Two love birds caring about each other and a kid with his dog partner being foolish," Kakashi said. Hearing Kakashi calling Naruto and Hinata love birds made them blushed. "My name is Kakashi Hatake I'm your Jonin instructor," He told them. They walked up to the roof for introductions.

"How about we start with introductions, your name likes dislikes hobbies and your goal in life," Kakashi suggested it. "Uh Kakashi-sensei, why don't you start off to give us a clue?" Kiba asked. "Well, My name is Kakashi Hatake, I don't really like much of anything, my dislikes…I don't want to talk about it, my hobbies…Well I don't really have any hobbies, my goals in life…I never really thought about it," Kakashi said about him self. It wasn't really helpful considering the only thing Kakashi mention was his name.

"Now you know about me, how about we start with you, the one in the left," Kakashi said referring to Kiba. "My name is Kiba Inuzuka; I like my friends including 2 that are on the same team as me Naruto and Hinata, my family, training, and my dog Akamaru. I dislike Cats, my hobbies are mainly training. My goal in life is to become a great Shinobi out of my clan," Kiba introduced himself. _'Hmm, maybe I was wrong about him, he's just as loyal to his friends as he is to anyone else,' _Kakashi said looking at him.

"Ok, you in the middle, your turn," Kakashi said referring to Hinata. "My name is Hinata Hyuga. I like pressing flowers, all my friends including Kiba and Akamaru, and really like my boyfriend Naruto," Hinata blushed from telling Kakashi that, as did Naruto. "I dislike bullies and people who hate others for no reason. My hobbies are pressing flowers. My Goal is to get stronger so that I can be recognized by my father," Hinata said. _'A caring girl who put others before herself,' _Kakashi thought.

"Ok, that just leaves you," Kakashi said looking at Naruto. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like all my friends including Kiba and Akamaru, my girlfriend Hinata (started blushing himself), hanging out with my friends even if we're on separate teams right now, and eating Ramen. I dislike Bullies, and people who think they're superior because they had a blood line trait or because they can do something others can't. My Hobbies are training, hanging out with my friends, and trying varieties amount of Ramen. I have one goal as a ninja, and that's to become the greatest of all Hokage's so that I can be recognize by everyone else in the leaf village as who I am, not including those who already knows," Naruto said proudly. _'A big dreamer, but still put his friends before himself,'_ Kakashi thought.

"Well it seems you 3 knew each other for a long time," Kakashi told them. "That's because we have. I met Hinata and Kiba at the park when I was 5, and only had one friend back then. Plus Kiba and Hinata helped me trained before I first enter the academy," Naruto said. "Yeah, we've been like a team since that day," Kiba announce with Akamaru barking. "Kakashi-sensei, we are ready for anything you throw at us," Hinata said. "Don't try any mind tricks to break our team, Tenten already told me everything I need to know about the 2nd part of the test, and I already told Hinata Kiba, and all of our other friends that are with their Jonin instructors about it," Naruto said. _'I hate to admit it, but these three actually know what they're up against. They already know the concept of teamwork. I see why Iruka teamed these three up. I might as well pass them now.' _Kakashi thought, and then he smiled under his mask, _'I think I'll test their teamwork any way."_

"Ok tomorrow meet me at training ground 7, and I'll test your loyalty in your teamwork tomorrow. Oh and don't eat breakfast tomorrow, you might get sick," Kakashi told them. He left the room. "Kiba did you get that?" Naruto asked. "Yeah, he's lying about the sick thing if we eat breakfast," Kiba told them. "Hinata what do you think we should do?" Naruto asked his girlfriend. "If he's only joking about breakfast, then I guess we should eat breakfast," Hinata said blushing. "Ok then it settles, tomorrow before we headed to training ground 7 we eat breakfast," Naruto announced, "Kiba you told me you been to training ground 7 before. What kind of environment is it?" Naruto asked. "Mostly woods, there is a lake," Kiba told them, "Easy for us to hide, but also easy for Kakashi-sensei." Kiba told them. Naruto got up and walked around, "Ok here's the plan, tomorrow we buy some extra supplies at Tenten's parents shop using my employee discount, as for tonight I'm eating at their house, so we can finish up our plans there," Naruto said. "Sound good to me," Kiba said. "What about you, Hinata?" Naruto asked. Hinata got up and kissed him, "Count me in."

At Tenten house, everyone already heard about Naruto and Hinata dating and they were honor to let them stay. "Ok, since this is a test on our teamwork. He's probably tried to pull a stunt making it look like only 2 of us will stay as ninja," Kiba mentioned. "We'll just share our success between the three of us, that way he can only pass all three of us, or fail all three of us," Hinata mentioned. "That could work," Naruto thought about it. Tenten was listening to their conversations. "Guys, Kakashi-sensei is an elite Jonin, he's not going to just let you use the obvious way to pass," Tenten told them. "Well, at least we know each others strengths and weakness, we use that to help each other out," Naruto said. _'Huh, not when one of your weakness is you feelings,'_ Tenten thought.

The next day Naruto Hinata and Kiba met up at the store. They bought Kunai knives, Shurikans, Paper Bombs, and radio communicators. "There now if we're separated and one of us gets caught in Kakashi's trap we'll call for the others," Naruto said putting his on. They waited at training ground 7 for Kakashi, secretly eating breakfast. "We got to be at full strength to handle Kakashi," Naruto said eating. "Oh is that so," A voice said as they turned around to see Kakashi standing there. "Kakashi-sensei," they said at once. "I guess you didn't head my warning," Kakashi told them. "Nice try Kakashi-sensei, but we know you were trying to weaken us by telling us not to eat," Naruto told him. "Is that so, well then I have to say you 3 have good ears to catch my lies," Kakashi said.

They got into position. "Ok, in order for you to pass you must get these bells by noon," Kakashi said as he set the alarm clock and showed them 2 bells. Naruto signal Hinata as they knew what to do, "But there are only two bells," Hinata suggested. "That's right, there are only two bells. You see only two of you can get these bells while one go back to the academy. Also that third person would be tied up to one of that post while the others eat lunch," Kakashi told them. "So you say," Naruto said with a grin. "You three were so big in your friendship and your love, this will test you on how strong your bond is," He finished up. Naruto Kiba and Hinata looked at each other.

"Kakashi-sensei, it wouldn't matter if only 2 of us get your bells or not, because we'll share both bells between us," Naruto said. "Oh?" Kakashi asked. "Either all three of us remain as ninja's or none of us," Kiba said with Akamaru barking in agreement. "What if I say, if you do that I'll make it to where you will never make it as ninjas?" Kakashi asked. "Then we'll take the risk," Hinata said. "Kakashi-sensei, we've been training since way before we started at the academy, if you make it impossible for us to ever become ninja's again, you will be getting rid of one of the best teams of ninjas the hidden leaf village will ever had," Naruto said as his team mates nodded.

_'Finally,' _Kakashi thought, "In that case…," he said as everyone swallowed, "You all pass!" "What?" Kiba shouted. "Wait what about demonstrating our teamwork?" Naruto asked. "You already have," Kakashi said. "Uh, Kakashi-sensei, can you be more specific?" Hinata asked. "Sure Hinata. You probably know, the whole point of this exam wasn't to test your individual skills but your skills as a team. The teams I failed in the past, acted as a team. But when it come to the two bells, and only 2 can pass if they get them, their team wined up broken apart, thus failing. You three however trusted each other enough to make sure all three of you passed or all three of you failed. That's what teamwork is all about," Kakashi explained. He walked over to the stone holding everyone's lunch. "This stone hear is solid proof of it, as the names on it, is the names of those who put themselves in danger for their comrades and their country, just to protect them, and died in battle cause of it," Kakashi told them.

Out on the border of training ground 7, Tenten Neji and Lee watched as they saw and heard the whole thing. "I can't believe that Kakashi passed them without them demonstrating their teamwork in battle," Lee said. "Sometimes you can demestrait your teamwork with your team with out combat, Lee," Tenten told him. "Well apparently they figuer it out with out trying," Neji replied.

Back at the training ground everyone was looking at the rock. "Kakashi-sensei," said Naruto. "Yes Naruto?" asked Kakashi. "Did someone die doing that for you before?" Naruto couldn't help but asked. A smile rose behind Kakashi's masked. "I have to show you something before I answered that," Kakashi told them. He uncovers his left eye revealing that it was different from the other eye. It was red with 3 markings around the pupil. "No way, Uchiha clan's Sharingon eye!" Kiba said. "Uchiha, as in the clan Sasuke's in Uchiha?" Naruto asked. "Yes Naruto that clan. The Sharingon is supposed to be passed down through the blood line of the Uchiha, like the Byatogan is passed down through the blood line of the Hyuga," Kakashi answered, "No this doesn't mean I'm from the Uchiha clan, or have the blood line. This eye was given to me by someone who was however. That day I tried to help him, rescue a comrade of ours and he was caught in a rock slide. His right side was crushed, but with the help with one of our team mate that was a medical ninja, he gave me his Sharingon eye, to help get everyone to safety. That's what it means to be a ninja as well, making sacrifices to help your team mates," Kakashi said recovering his left eye.

Naruto stopped talking at that moment. He thought of how Tenten saved his neck 8 years ago, how the man could of went ahead attack her, or she could of just left him there. Naruto clench is fist. After a while it was lunch time and everyone had something to eat. "Yum rice and shrimp," Kiba said as he started eating. Naruto looked at the direction Tenten Lee and Neji was at, and then look at Hinata who nodded. "Excuse me for a second sensei," Naruto said as he headed off that direction. "Ok guys, you can get out of hiding," Naruto shouted. "Huh, who is he talking to?" Kakashi asked. Then they came out of hiding Tenten Lee and Neji.

"How did you know we were there?" Tenten asked. "Kiba and Akamaru caught on your scent just before Kakashi-sensei came here, and Hinata identified you with the Byatogan," Naruto said, "Neji you of all of us should of saw that coming." At that point Kakashi stepped in, "Aren't you three, Guy's students?" He asked. "Yeah sir, but we didn't had missions today, so we thought we watch and see how they do against you," Tenten replied. Kakashi let them stay for lunch. Before they left Kakashi told them when they had their first mission.

"Well I better go home and tell my mom and sister the great news," Kiba said leaving Naruto and Hinata behind. They started to blush at the thought they were alone. "So Hinata, do you have any plans tonight?" Naruto asked. "Oh um, no not really. I plan to tell my father the great news, but that's it," Hinata said. "Well do you want to go out to eat tonight, with me?" Naruto asked nervously, as it was his first time asking someone out on a date. "Yeah sure," Hinata said. They left to prepare.

Hours later at the Hokage tower the 10 senseis, Iruka from the academy, and Guy (who insisted of hearing who Kakashi got and if he failed another squad) came to report in. squads 1-6 and 9 failed. Squad 8 and 10 had passed "Ok now for squad 7," 3rd Hokage announced as Kakashi walked up. "I Kakashi Hatake announced that Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, and Kiba Inuzuka of squad 7 had passed their test, by showing loyalty between each other as squad, thus they earned the right to remain Genins," Kakashi announced. "Did I hear him right? Kakashi passed a squad?" Asuma asked. "Yes, you did hear it right, those three refused to let two of their teams to pass while the other failed," Kakashi told them.

"Well by the sound of it, it looks like our decision on making teams with those who friends with each other worked, Iruka," 3rd Hokage mention. "Yes, that's true," Iruka said. Guy was crying for some reason. "Guy, are you crying because I finally passed a team?" Kakashi asked. "Well, one of those students of yours, is a good friend of my students, and for him and the others to pass, it just fill me up with joy," Guy said. "Well since the only squads have passed is 7, 8, and 10, then we'll go ahead let them be ninjas," the 3rd Hokage suggested and no one complained.


	10. C rank to B rank Mission

**C-Rank to B-Rank Mission**

A week had passed since Kiba Hinata and Naruto was officially made Genins. Now they were on a D-Rank mission. Kiba Hinata and Naruto still had there communicators they bought with Naruto's discount. Naruto bought Kakashi one so that all 4 will be able to contact each other even at long range. "Squad leader reporting in," Kakashi called on his communicator, "How close are to the target?" "This is dog-boy, we're 15 meters from it," Kiba reported in. "This is Pale-Eyes, I'm 10 meters from the target," Hinata reported. "This is Blond-ninja, I'm 5 feet from the target," Naruto reported. "Ok then, on my count go into a chase, Blond-ninja sense you closer, try to slow it down to the others come in," Kakashi ordered them. "Yes sir," they reported.

The target sits there cleaning itself. "Ready, NOW," Kakashi shouted as Naruto Hinata Kiba and Akamaru jumped at it. After awhile they chased it for miles. "Ok, Kiba and Akamaru stayed behind it, Hinata take the right, and I'll take the left we'll surround it," Naruto said. "Right," Hinata and Kiba said in agreement as Akamaru barked. They separated till the target hit a dead end. As the three surrounded it, "Hinata would you do the honor?" Naruto asked. "Yes Naruto," Hinata said as she picked it up and started to calm it down. The target was a cat that runs away from home (which is why Naruto didn't ask Kiba to catch it) that they had to rescue. "Squad Leader, this is Blond-ninja, we have surround and Pale-Eyes has the cat," Naruto reported. "Did you check its identification?" Kakashi asked. "Yes sir, ribbon on the ear just like the description," Naruto confirmed. "Good report in," Kakashi told them.

A few hours later they were at the Hokage tower where they get their assigned missions. The lady who was owner of the cat was hugged to death as they left. "Well, well! That was the 8th mission completed today," 3rd Hokage reported in, "That must be a record." Iruka was also there since it was summer break, and was agreeing to it, "I think we should give them the right to choose from the remaining missions," Iruka told him. "Ok then this is your choice, you can do some weeding, baby-sit the twins, or paint the store," 3rd Hokage told them. "I say none of the above," Kiba shouted. "There is a problem with the choices?" 3rd Hokage asked them. "Sir, these are more like chores and favors, not even real missions," Kiba complained. Hinata and Kakashi moaned to the sound of that, Naruto just stood there quietly. "Don't be foolish, you just become Genins, and now you want higher level missions," Iruka shouted.

"But Iruka-sensei I'm not the only one that think the same, Naruto sometime does to," Kiba told them. Hinata stood quietly but she knew Naruto been wanting more of a mission. "Naruto, is this true?" 3rd Hokage asked. "Old Man Hokage, I appreciate the missions you've been assigning us, but…," Naruto paused. "Go ahead Naruto tell me what you think," he told Naruto. "Well it couldn't hurt to have one higher rank mission once in a while," Naruto said. "Ok then, but before I make my decision I just want you to know, we don't give higher rank missions to freshly new Genins, but to experience Genins that might have a shot at Chunin, are you sure you and your friends can handle this?" 3rd Hokage asked. "That depends on my team mates not just me, but I believe we are," Naruto told them. "Same here," Kiba shouted as Akamaru barked. "I think we're ready for any mission you give us," Hinata told them. "I'm not going to get involved," Kakashi told them. "Don't think you need to, I think your squad has spoken for themselves. Ok then instead of a D-Rank mission you'll have a C-Rank mission," 3rd Hokage told them. "It's a start," Kiba told them. "Kiba, be lucky we're getting any higher rank mission," Naruto told him.

"Your mission is to protect a bridge builder and escort him to the land of waves," 3rd Hokage told them. "Wait, Land of Waves, as in outside the Hidden Leaf Village, Land of Waves?" Naruto said with a look in his eyes Hinata and Kiba knew all to well. "Yes Naruto, that Land of Waves," Kakashi told him. "Anyway, that's all you have to do," 3rd Hokage told them, "please let in the client," He told on of the ninjas. An old man with an alcohol in his hand came in.

"What's this? They're just kids. Especially for the kid with a puppy on his head," Kiba figured the man was talking about him. "I'm going to kill him," Kiba said trying to fight Kakashi's grip. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea," Naruto said looking at Hinata. "Hey you two, why are you looking at each other like that, what are you dating or something?" the man asked them. Naruto and Hinata blushed at the rude question he just asked. "Tazuna, I would insist you treat them with respect," 3rd Hokage told him, "that includes about their personal life."

Later they were at the village gates. Naruto had the backpack Sasuke gave him on his 9th birthday. Tenten stopped by to watch them off. "I still can't believe you guys manage to get a C-rank mission. It took Neji Lee and me several months of D-rank missions before we were able to get one," Tenten complained. "Believe it, we have a higher rank mission," Naruto said excitedly. "I'm starting to doubt this squad," Tazuna told them. "Listen Tazuna, Kiba Hinata and Naruto are one of a kind team. They've been training with each other before the academy; I should know I helped train them. So if I were you I would give them more credit," Tenten suggested. "Well we better head off, the longer it take to get to the Land of Waves, the less light we'll have," Kakashi told them.

Meanwhile 2 ninja's from the hidden mist village watch them leave, as Tenten headed back within the walls. Meanwhile on the road, Naruto and Kakashi noticed the puddle. "Hinata I need you to activate your Byatogan, and search the area, Kiba keep your nose open for unfamiliar scent," Naruto told Hinata and Kiba. "Of course Naruto," Hinata said, "You got it buddy," Kiba said. She uses her Hyuga clan's hand signs, "BYATOGAN".

Just then the mist ninja came out of the water and went for an attack. "Naruto Kakashi behind us!" Hinata shouted. Naruto manage to dodge but the chain from the mist ninja's weapon wrapped around Kakashi, and ripped him apart. They got behind Hinata, ready for another attack. "Hey get away from my girlfriend," Naruto shouted as he threw a Shuriken at the chain as it hit it and the tree then Naruto threw the Kunai knife to jam the Shurikan in so that there was no way for the chain to break free. _"Looks like those weapon throwing sections from Tenten is really coming in handy," _Naruto thought with a grin, "Kiba Akamaru now!" Naruto shouted. Kiba and Akamaru (transformed into Kiba's form) came at them. "FANG OVER FANG," Kiba shouted as both he and Akamaru spin around into what look like a tornado and knock down the 2 ninjas.

"Incredible those children manage to pull something like that off," Tazuna said to himself. Naruto jumped to grab Hinata and jumped back. "Hinata are you ok?" Naruto asked. "Yes, um Naruto you can let me down now," Hinata replied. He let her down. "Hinata watch over Tazuna, I'll go help Kiba," Naruto told her. "Right," Hinata said as she got in positions she activated her Byatogan the Mist ninja's went to attack and almost got everyone. "Kiba Akamaru, training routine 17," Naruto shouted. "Oh yeah, my favorite training routine," Kiba shouted. "FANG OVER FANG" Kiba and Akamaru went into another attack and knock one of them down. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU" Naruto shouted as he made 10 clones and attacked the man with mostly Taijutsu he learned from the Hyuga clan.

Then the mist ninjas went for another attack but Kakashi stopped them. "That was very creative out there you three," Kakashi told them. They looked at where they saw Kakashi was torn apart, but it turned out to be a substitution jutsu. "Naruto, good job in keeping everyone safe," Kakashi told him, "but next time don't reveal your relationship with Hinata someone can use it to their advantage." Naruto turned red when he realizes what Kakashi was talking about, as did Hinata. "Kiba Akamaru, great combination attack back there, Hinata you did a good job protecting Tazuna, after Naruto rescued you," Kakashi told them.

"Tazuna, we need to talk," Kakashi said turning to him. After the struggle Naruto and Kiba tied up the Mist Ninjas. "Kakashi-sensei, these guys came from the village hidden in the mist, didn't they?" Naruto asked. "Sadly to say, your right Naruto, and not just that but they're chunin level to," Kakashi told them, "Like Naruto I had my suspensions when we saw that puddle." Naruto had a big grin on his face. "If you knew about it why did you let them fight?" Tazuna asked." I want to test their teamwork in a dangerous situation." Kakashi answered, "Plus, I needed to find out who these two were after. It could have been you or any of us, but the thing is that this mission had nothing about Ninja's attacking," Kakashi mention. "Yeah, that is strange," Naruto said with a understanding look, "The mission said to protect you from thieves or gangs, or it wouldn't be a C-rank mission."

"So wait, the mission is B-rank then?" Kiba asked. "Sadly but true Kiba," Kakashi told him. Kiba didn't looked scared or upset, rather excited, as did Akamaru. "This mission was suppose to be take you safely to the land of Waves, nothing more or less," Kakashi told them, "if we knew ninjas were after you the rank of the mission would have gone up including expensive. I'm sure you had a good reason to lie, but now we're operating outside our duty. "Even though we make a great team, we're not ready for this kind of missions yet," Naruto told Tazuna, and reminded Kiba.

Else where a man is giving a speech to one of the rouge ninjas he hired who was a sword master. Back at the mission, Kiba Naruto and Hinata was discussing what they should do. "Naruto what you think we should do?" Kiba asked. "We're rookies, what can we do? We didn't agree to a B-rank mission," Naruto reminded them. "What about you Hinata?" Naruto asked her in a caring voice. "I think we should do what we think we know its right," Hinata told them. Kakashi and Tazuna waited for the Genin's choice. "Why are we waiting for their decision?" Tazuna asked. "It was their decision to take part in a higher rank mission, thus it should be their choice if they want to continued," Kakashi answered.

Naruto walked up with Kiba Akamaru on his left side, Hinata on his right. "We decided, and we're going to complete this mission the same way we completed the others, as a team," Naruto told them. "We came all this way to protect him, so there is no point to stop here," Hinata told them. She and Naruto hold hands after that point. "Kakashi-sensei, we also want to make sure the bridge is finished, since it would be pointless ending the mission at the land of waves. There's a good chance he'll need ninja help again until the bridge is completed," Kiba announced. "Well my team has spoken, so I guess we stay" Kakashi told him. Meanwhile the rouge ninja was ready to attack.


	11. Zabuza

**Chapter 14**

**Zabuza**

The man on the sword was ready for an attack. "You appear to be Sharingon Kakashi. Sorry but the old man is mine," the mist ninja told him. _'He knows about Kakashi's Sharingon eye?'_ Naruto thought as he looked at the man, "Kiba Akamaru Hinata, lets leave this guy to Kakashi," Naruto told them. "Huh?" Kiba wondered. "If Kakashi is going to use the Sharingon Eye, then that means this guy means trouble. Instead we should protect Tazuna like we planned." "If you say so Naruto," Kiba said a little depressed. "I'll do what you ask me to do," Hinata mentioned. "Ok then, defense triangle formation," Naruto recited. They surrounded Tazuna at a form of a triangle.

Kakashi revealed his Sharingon eye, ready for an attack. "Ah, I already get to see the great Sharingon. I'm honored," he told Kakashi. "Now lets end all of the talking. I have to kill that old man," the ninja told them. The mist ninja disappeared and reappeared on the water. "The water walking technique," Naruto told them. "Ah that Genin there know his jutsu's, well lets see how they deal with this. Hidden Mist Jutsu," the ninja said as a mist appeared. "Guys our communicators," Naruto shouted. They each grabbed their communicators and activated them. Hinata activated her Byatogan, Kiba and Akamaru was ready to use their man beast jutsu, and Naruto put on his pair goggles.

"Good thinking Naruto, but listen. He'll come after me first, Zabuza Momochi (the mist ninja they're up against now) is known as for his silent kill," Kakashi told them. "In that case, it's a good thing Hinata's on our squad," Naruto said. Hinata had her Byatogan active still. Naruto starting to have a harder time seeing through the mist even with his goggles. "Naruto!" Hinata shouted, as he and Kiba looked and saw Zabuza between them. Zabuza strike most of them, but Naruto try to defended Hinata and got sliced himself. "Naruto!" Hinata and Kiba shouted. "What?" Naruto asked as he appeared safe and unharmed. "No way," Kiba said as he looked at what Zabuza attack which was a log. "Of course Naruto always one year ahead of us back at the academy," Kiba remembered. Then Kakashi stabbed Zabuza who turned into water as Zabuza attack from behind. However the moment Zabuza sliced through Kakashi, Kakashi turned into water.

Kakashi went from behind to strike Zabuza. "Yeah alright Kakashi-sensei," Naruto shouted. "Its over," Kakashi told Zabuza. "Ehehehehe, there's no way you can defeat me with your monkey like imitation. They stand there talking, ready for anything. Then all of the sudden Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and ready to strike. They went into strait on attacks, not giving in, till Zabuza knocked him to the water. Then as Kakashi was trying to get using water walking technique Zabuza got behind him with his hand sticking out. "Water Prison Jutsu" Kakashi was trapped in Zabuza's prison made out of water. With one hand sign a water clone appeared.

"You three wear headbands and call yourselves ninja. But what really makes you a ninja is going through life and death situations where you have to kill," the water clone said as it disappeared, then reappeared and kicked Naruto across the field. "NARUTO" Hinata shouted. "Guys, take Tazuna and run away, as long as Zabuza has me trapped in his prison he can't move," Kakashi ordered them, "Water Clone cannot go far from the original." _'No, not like this,' _Naruto thought he remembered that he suffered a lot to get this far. "Fang over Fang" Kiba shouted as he knocks Naruto down in endurance back at the academy. Then when Naruto and Hinata were training together against Hiashi, when they were friends. Then when all 3 of them proven themselves as ninjas to Kakashi.

"I can't give, we can't give up. We gone to far to get here," Naruto said. "Naruto's right, we done more than enough to call ourselves ninjas," Kiba said realizing what's going on as Akamaru barked. "We might have never killed someone in the past, but we trained together to fight our hardest," Hinata told Zabuza. "Put this in your handbook, the greatest team to ever came out of the Hidden Leaf Village works together as a team to help each other out, to achieve our dreams," Naruto told him. "Kiba you and Akamaru use your man beast jutsu to protect Tazuna," Naruto instructed Kiba, "Hinata I need your gentle fist to help me," Naruto told Hinata. "You got it buddy," Kiba said as Akamaru barked in agreement. "Anything Naruto," Hinata told him. Both their heart beat increased, but they didn't blush.

Everyone stand right in front of the water clone. "A lot of arrogance, but do you have a chance?" Zabuza asked. "Hinata and I used to do a team up sparring against Hinata's father, I doubt your no difference," Naruto told him. "No, run away! This battle was over when I was captured. Our duty is to protect Tazuna," Kakashi told them. "Old man?" Kiba asked. "Well I planted this seed myself. I'm not going to say that I desire to live so much that I stopped you," Tazuna told them, "I'm Sorry guys rescue your sensei," "Oh yeah," Kiba said as he gave Akamaru a solder pill causing his fur turn red as they combine their jutsu, "Man Beast Jutsu" Kiba shouted as Akamaru transformed to an exact replica of Kiba. "Ready to give this guy our combine fighting style Hinata?" Naruto asked. "Yes," Hinata answered.

"You guys never grow up," the water clone told them. "When I was about your age, these hands were already dyed red with blood." "Demon Zabuza," Kakashi mentioned. "Ah so you heard about it to," the real Zabuza said. "Long ago, the Hidden Mist Village was also known as the Blood Mist Village," Kakashi told the story. "Hold on a second, I think father told me about it," Hinata mention. "So you have heard about the graduation exam," Zabuza pointed out, "You need to fight to the deaths with your fellow students." He continued to how fellow friends and classmates turned against each other. "10 years ago, the Hidden Mist graduation exam was forced to change. Without hesitation a young boy who was not even ninja had killed over a hundred of the students," Kakashi mentioned.

Zabuza stomped on Hinata hurting her. "Hinata," Naruto shouted as he almost felt her pain. _"I got to do something, I'm not going to let Hinata die, not when we're finally together,'_ Naruto thought as he made a cross hand sign, "Shadow Clone Jutsu" this time 50 Naruto's appeared ready for an attack. All of the Narutos jumped on the Water clone, but with the swing of his sword. Most of the Naruto shadow clones disappeared. "Hinata now!" Naruto shouted. Hinata went into gentle fist stance, and started hitting the chakra points of the Water clones. Naruto pulled out his secret weapon.

One edge transformed into a wind mill like Shuriken. "Demon Wind Shurikan, Windmill of Shadows," Naruto said holding it. (Don't forget that Tenten taught Naruto everything he knows in using ninja weapons). Naruto jumped in the air and was ready to strike as Hinata use the final blow on the water clone causing it turns back into water. Naruto threw the Shurikan at the original Zabuza. Zabuza caught the first Shurikan, as another came at him. Both Naruto and Hinata watch as Zabuza jumped the last Shurikan. Then it transformed into the real Naruto who threw a Kunai knife at Zabuza. In order to dodge it Zabuza had to brake his grip on the water prison. Zabuza came at Naruto with the first shuriken. Kakashi blocked it with the back of his hand.

Shocked of what just happened, Zabuza ran at Naruto while spinning the Shuriken. "Naruto watch out," Hinata shouted. Kakashi blocked the attack with his hand, saving Naruto. Naruto came above the water to catch his breath. "Great plan Naruto," Kakashi told Naruto. "Yeah, it was. But it should also go to Hinata, she was the one who defeated the water clone," Naruto told him.

Kakashi turned to Zabuza, "I might want to warn you I don't fall for the same jutsu twice." At that point they broke apart and started mumbling something while performing a series of handsigns simutamiously. "Water Dragon Jutsu" They shouted as Dragons made out of water collided and explode into water.

Out of the rushing water, Zabuza had his sword about to slice Kakashi, but Kakashi blocked it with a single Kunai knife. They pushed each other back as Zabuza notice something. "Hey don't forget I'm still in here," Naruto shouted. He tried to swim to the shore. Every movement Zabuza made Kakashi fallowed. Zabuza started performing more complicated hand signs. Naruto was on shore by then, as Hinata helped him out. For a moment Zabuza thought he saw an Illusion of himself, "Water Vortex Jutsu" Kakashi called out as his Sharingon eye started spinning. "What impossible," Zabuza shouted. A huge bullet of water hit Zabuza and pinned him to the tree as he was attacked.

At the moment Kakashi was about to win, Needles hit Zabuza at his neck. Zabuza fell over as a ninja with a mask on was standing there. Kakashi checked Zabuza's pulse, and pronounced him dead. "Naruto, that ninja," Hinata told him. "Yeah, I think he's a tracker Ninja. "Thank you very much, I've been searching for the opportunity to kill Zabuza for a long time," The ninja told them. _"That's strange, he sound as if he's no older than Naruto," _Kakashi thought. Naruto Hinata Kiba and Akamaru got up to meet him. "Hey, we should thank you, you're the one killed him off," Naruto mentioned.

The mask ninja took Zabuza's body and teleported to no where they can see. "Well that's over with," Naruto said with a grin on his face as he landed on the ground. As he sit Hinata jumped down and hugged him. "Hey next time include Akamaru and I in the battle, we are a team after all," Kiba told Naruto. "Sure, I just thought it was Hinata's turn to help out, since you and Akamaru helped against the Chunin mist ninjas," Naruto explained.

Kakashi covered his Sharingon eye as the battle was over. _"Now I've a clue to handle Sasuke, when he get his Sharingon eyes, if he does at least." _Naruto thought. As soon as they started to move Kakashi fainted and hit the ground from chakra exhaustion.

Hours later they were at Tazuna's house. Kakashi had finally awoken. "Good you're a wake," a women said as she came in. She was Tazuna's daughter Tsunami. "Hey Kakashi, you should be more careful the next time you use that Sharingon eye of yours," Naruto said with a grin on his face. He was sitting cross legged with Hinata huddled by him. They continued on about the masked ninja. Meanwhile Zabuza turned out to be alive but severely injured. The masked ninja took off his masked and revealed his true face as Haku.


	12. Training Begins

**Chapter 12**

**Training Begins**

Naruto Hinata and Kiba looked down at their sensei. "Well now what?" Kiba asked Naruto. Naruto sighed, "Kiba, is it ok Akamaru transformed back into you to carry Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked. "No problem right Akamaru?" Kiba asked his K-9 companion who barked in agreement. Akamaru transformed into Kiba, and they both carried Kakashi. "I'll take you 3 to my house," Tazuna told them. They made it to the house in one piece.

At Tazuna's place Naruto and Hinata ate some dinner in the kitchen. Tazuna's daughter Tsunami was treating Kakashi, and his grandson was in his room. Kiba and Akamaru was on watch. "It sure feels great to have the room to ourselves," Naruto said. "Ah, what do you mean Naruto?" Hinata asked starting to blush. "I mean just the 2 of us, instead of Kiba and Akamaru around messing the moment up," Naruto explained. Ever since squad seven was officially created Naruto and Hinata hardly had a time to themselves.

At that moment Tsunami came in, "Sorry to interrupt, but your sensei has awakened. Where's your other comrade?" She asked. "Kiba's outside on watch, I'll get him," Naruto said. As soon as he got up, Kiba and Akamaru came in. "Hey I heard Kakashi-sensei is up," Kiba shouted. Naruto and Hinata sighed. At the room Kakashi was resting, they entered ready.

They started to talk about how much chakra Kakashi had used. Meanwhile Zabuza had awoken from his suspended state of death with the boy next to him.

"Kakashi-sensei, I don't think Zabuza is dead," Naruto told him, "Hinata and I been talking about it, I mean shouldn't tracker ninja's take care of the corpse right away as soon as they caught them?" Naruto asked. "Your right Naruto, tracker ninja's should of taken care of their enemy right on the dot," Kakashi told them, "Plus the tool the boy was using was sinbols, or throwing needles which can only cause a suspended state of death if hit in the right places."

"So Zabuza's still alive," Kiba mentioned. "Yes, right now I'm thinking to send word back at the leaf village," Kakashi told them. "Already done," Naruto told him. "Huh?" Kakashi asked. "When you were knocked out, Naruto was writing a note to warn Tenten's parents about those people. That's when we decided to call in back up," Kiba told him. "It shouldn't take to long for them to get here," Hinata finished up.

Kakashi sighed as he couldn't believe in what he was hearing. "Well then there is only one thing to do before then. I need to train you," Kakashi told them, "Now I know that Hinata and Kiba can walk on trees from their trainings of their clans. What about you Naruto?" "Actually I have, it was some training Tenten put me through that before she taught me the shadow clone jutsu," Naruto explained. "That's good then all is left is to teach you the water walking technique, we'll start tomorrow," Kakashi told them.

The next day they were at a sea for the training Kakashi was on crutches so that he can walk. Although he was on crutches, he focus the chakra to his feet and walked on the water. "See it's not that hard, now your turn," Kakashi told them. Akamaru transformed into Kiba, to join in. They focus their charkas and took one step. Kiba and Akamaru automatically took a dive. Naruto and Hinata was a little bit wobbly until they both fell. "Kiba Akamaru you displace to not enough chakra, Hinata Naruto you almost had it, but almost isn't enough," Kakashi told them. After a while Kakashi returned to the house.

"I take it you left your squad to train on their own," a voice mentioned. Kakashi looked up at the squad, which was Neji Tenten and Rock Lee. "Out of all the squads Naruto asked yours?" Kakashi asked. "Yes but Naruto wasn't specific, all he said was that the mission has upgraded a level, and their team needs back up," Neji replied. "What about Gai?" Kakashi asked. "Gai-sensei was off on a important mission," Lee told Kakashi. "Besides, the third Hokage had thought we will be fine with you," Tenten finished up, "Any way where is the others?" "They're at the shores working on the water walking technique, although with how well Hinata and Naruto already accomplished on their first try, they should have been back by now," Kakashi explained. Tenten sighed, "Kakashi-sensei, you really need to learn about your team a little more. If those had already finished, they're either spending time together or waiting for Kiba and Akamaru to finished," Tenten explained.

Tenten Neji and Lee headed to the part of the village Kakashi told them about. "Tenten you really think Naruto master the water walking technique?" Neji asked. "Why not, he already master the tree climbing technique," Tenten explained. They made it to the shore just to see Kiba wobbly walked on water before falling over. Naruto and Hinata was training a little on the water. "Tenten Neji Lee, you guys made it," Naruto shouted. "Yeah we did. Oh Naruto mom and dad got your message and said thank you," Tenten replied. "Hey no problem, once I heard about that guy, I knew something had to be done to prevent those men from getting more weapons," Naruto replied.

Kiba and Akamaru try once more on walking on water, but this time they actually completed it. After the 2nd day of recovering the 6 Genins took turns escorting Tazuna to the bridge. They paired up in twos and watch over while the other 4 watch over the house. One day it was Naruto and Lee's turn, and some of the men still doubt the children. "Hey Lee maybe we can show these men that we're useful," Naruto told him. "A brilliant idea Naruto, count me in," Lee told Naruto. They started helping with some of the stuff by hand, which some of the work required a machine. Then the line that was carrying a plate for the bridge broke and was about the hit the man bellow it. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU" Naruto shouted as dozens of Naruto's clones stopped the plate as Rock Lee used his speed to get the man out of there before it crushed. Since then none of the bridge builders doubt the Genins.

"Naruto Lee I don't know what you did but apparently the men doesn't seem scared with us around," Tenten told them. "All we did was use teamwork to save someone," Naruto replied. "Well now that I'm fully recovered, we can start going to the bridge as a team," Kakashi told them. "That's great, maybe we get to see a little bit more of your Sharingon Sensei," Kiba said. "You guys are fools if you think you can take Gatos and his men alone," a voice said through the room. it was Tazuna's grandson Inari, "Only fools would think they can be hero's," Inari took off at that point. "That kid has some issues," Tenten said. They remember the story Tazuna told them a few days back about Inari's father, how he died protecting their village from Gatou. Naruto got up at that point, "I'm going to see if I can talk to that kid," he told them.

Inari was looking at a picture of his father. "You mind if I sit here?" Naruto asked. "Suit yourself," Inari told him. Naruto sat down and looked at the picture. "So that's your dad huh?" he asked as Inari nodded. "I never knew my parents, I was an orphan," Naruto explained, "When I was 4 I was kicked out of the orphanage been told that no one cared about me. Months later I was attack by a villager for no reason," Naruto started to explained, "Also that same time same day I was saved by someone who now is my best friend. and her family started treating me as if I was one of their own." Inari listened at that point, "You can say that trying to act hero maybe a stupid idea, but sometimes you can act like a hero even if your not knowing it. A true hero is someone who protects someone or something close to them. That was what your father is, as he did the same." Naruto left at that moment. Neji was watching with his Byatogan, "That Naruto, makes a big speech and walks off for that person to piece it together," Neji said.


	13. Battle on the Bridge

**Chapter 12**

**Battle on the Bridge**

The next day the 6 Genins and 1 Jonin gathered. "Ok Now Naruto has Shadow Clones watching the area, so now all is left is that we head to the bridge," Kakashi told them. They escort Tazuna to the bridge where a thick mist is covering it. _'This mist, it's the hidden mist jutsu,' _Naruto thought. "Neji Hinata activates your blood line," Kakashi called out. "Byatogan" They shouted as they look through the mist. Naruto put on his goggles and saw a little bit ahead. "Kakashi-sensei, I smell blood," Kiba announced. "It's because there are bodies up ahead," Neji explained. They reached the bridge and surely enough there was. "These are sword slashes on their bodies," Tenten observed. Naruto walked up to Hinata who was using the Byatogan to observe the injuries internally. "Is it his doings?" Naruto asked. "With out a doubt," Hinata told him.

"Everyone defense formation, protect the bridge builder," Kakashi called out. They did so as laughter filled the bridge. "Ah, so you brought more help. Not like its going to help, one of them is still shaking," Zabuza said referring to Naruto. They were surrounded by Zabuza's. "I'm not shaking because I'm scared. I'm shaking of excitement," Naruto explained. Just at that moment weapons of every kind flew from Tenten's scroll, at the Zabuza's hitting most of them. Then Neji used his gentle fist, and Rock Lee used his Taijutsu to take down the rest. All of the Zabuza's turned out to be water clones. "It's a good thing Zabuza doesn't know all your squads trick," Naruto told Tenten. "That's for sure," She replied. "I recognize the gentle fist but the other attacks I don't," Zabuza said. The masked ninja stands there.

"You!" Naruto Hinata and Kiba shouted together at the masked ninja. "They remember you all to well Haku," Zabuza said. "Naruto who's the masked ninja," Tenten asked. "The masked ninja is basically the reason why you guys are here. He tricked us believing he killed Zabuza, but really Zabuza only was in a death like state, and took off with him" Naruto explained. "Well it looks like things are about to get fun," Rock Lee mentioned.

Haku disappeared and reappeared by Naruto, but Naruto stopped him with his Taijutsu. _'So fast, but not fast enough,'_ Naruto thought, "Lee backs me up." "Huh?" Haku looked at him confuse, then Lee slid behind Haku "Leaf Hurricane" Lee shouted as he knock Haku down from the ground. "Ehehehehe, you didn't think I'll go up against you with out thinking about your speed did you? I've been watching Lee improved in his Taijutsu whenever I get a chance so I know how fast he is," Naruto said laughing.

_"That Genin has speed," _Zabuza thought. _"Impressive, he figured out the ninja's speed before they could attack," _Kakashi thought. Haku went into another attack but Naruto stopped it with his Kunai knife. "Your good, but now you will only be able to dodge my attacks," Haku said. With several one hand sign he made water float above them and turned into needles. All the needles hit Naruto as Haku scooted back. When everyone saw what happened Naruto had use the substitution jutsu for a log.

"You think I go into battle with out being prepared for that, I went ahead and picked up a log this mourning before coming here," Naruto said as he showed up by Tazuna. Just then several kinds of weapons shot at Haku from Tenten's scroll, but Haku dodge them. Then Hinata appeared behind him for the gentle fist. Hinata used many gentle fists as Haku dodges them. "Fang over Fang," Kiba shouted as he turned into a tornado like jutsu and went at him. "So Fast," Haku said as he dodge that attack. "You can't get away with those tricks on us," Naruto explained.

All of the sudden the air cooled down to the point it was cold. "The air," Lee said as he noticed it. All of the sudden ice mirrors surrounded Naruto. "Hey, what's going on?" Naruto shouted. "You seem to be so reliable on your team; I wander what happened if you were separated from your team. Of course I'll let you chose someone outside to join you to give you a slight advantage," Haku told him. "One person?" Naruto said. "That's right, but who said I'll wait till then," Haku said. Haku fused himself with the mirror ready for an attack. Kakashi tried to run to the ice mirrors but was stopped by Zabuza. "I didn't here him picked you. Besides I'm your opponent. Just then sinbols strike Naruto all over the place. "Sinbols everywhere, how am I suppose to fight this," Naruto said to himself.

Hinata saw everything and couldn't stand watching Naruto get hurt. "Hinata go ahead," Neji told her. "Huh?" Hinata asked. "We'll distract Zabuza you go in and help Naruto out," Tenten told her. "Ok, thanks," Hinata said. Tenten ran toward the crystal ice mirrors with a kunai knife in her hand. "Here goes nothing," Hinata said as she threw her Kunai Knife at Haku. Haku took one step out and caught it. at that moment a shuriken was thrown at him and knock Haku down. Hinata slipped in and helped Naruto up. "Naruto are you all right?" Hinata asked. "Yeah its just a few cuts I had worst," Naruto told her.

Tenten jumped out of the as she bit her thumb till it was bleeding, she unrolled her scroll and swiped it with her bleeding thumb causing weapons to be thrown at Zabuza while spinning around. "Alright Tenten," Lee shouted. Haku threw sinbols at it, and blocked the attacks. "Hinata if we had Neji and Kiba attack from the outside while we attack from the inside we could get out," Naruto explained. "That could work," Hinata explained. At that moment Haku was back in the crystal ice mirrors. "I hope she's your help, or I'll have to kill her first," Haku explained. "Yeah, Hinata's my help, not only that she's someone I care about the most," Naruto said as he thrown a kunai knife at the opening between the mirrors. Haku blocked it with his sinbols.

"So much for sending them a message that way," Naruto said. "If one of us knew a fire style jutsu we could try melting the ice," Hinata said. "Since we don't we need to combine our tactics," Naruto said making a cross hand sign, "Hinata I need you to use your Byatogan and track down his movement." "Right!" Hinata said as she perform a few handsigns and activate her blood line. "Trying to fallow my movements with your eyes is pointless," "Say's you, SHADOW CLONE JUTSU," Naruto shouted as 20 clones tried to get through the openings. _"We'll send word to the others one way or another," _Naruto thought. In a swift of Haku's movement all 20 clones disappeared.

"Hinata did you caught on," Naruto asked. "Barely," Hinata told him. "I'll try again," Naruto said. "Right now he's using a advance bloodline, and with only Hinata's Byatogan and Naruto's Shadow clones aren't enough," Kakashi told them mentioned. "I don't think Naruto is planning to attack him," Tenten told them. "What do you mean?" Lee asked. "If he was going into attack he would have been more creative with his jutsu's," Tenten answered. Kakashi started to move his headband from his eye. "Ha, now Zabuza's in for it again," Kiba said as Akamaru barked. "Sorry but I'm going to end this instantly," Kakashi told Zabuza. "Hehehe the Sharingon eye, can you do anything else?" Zabuza asked. "So the stories Gai-sensei are true," Neji mentioned. Zabuza moved at a fast rate with a Kunai knife in his hand. He jabbed his kunai knife into Kakashi's free hand. They talked about how Zabuza was lucky to see the Sharingon eye twice. Then Kakashi revealed it. With a single hand sign Zabuza created a mist that blocked out the Sharingon.

Back inside Haku's ice mirrors. "Hinata looks like we're on our own," Naruto told her. "This ninja must have a limit amount of chakra," Hinata mentioned. Haku went into an attack at that moment. "Here we go," Naruto shouted.

The 4 Genin remained by Tazuna, thinking of a plan. "Neji do you see anything?" Lee asked. "Yes but I can't seem to get a lock on him," Neji told Lee. Tenten knew why as Neji had a blind spot on him Byatogan. Akamaru barked about something, "Yeah, I figuer as much," Kiba replied. "What?" Tenten Neji and Lee said. "Zabuza is using this jutsu so he won't fall for the same tricks as before. Akamaru and smell and hear his movements," Kiba told them. All of the sudden Shurikans went at Kakashi as he blocked most of them. Zabuza appeared behind him with his eyes closed as he disappeared in the mist. Zabuza continued to attacked in the mist. Just when Kakashi was off guard, Zabuza was behind Tazuna and went into an attack. "Guys, behind us," Kiba shouted. Kakashi jumped in front and got slashed from the sword. "Kakashi-sensei," Kiba shouted.

In the ice mirrors Hinata and Naruto was down from the last attack. "That's Kiba's voice," Naruto said. "Kakashi-sensei just was attacked," Hinata told him. "Hinata keep your Byatogan on his movements," Naruto told her. "But Naruto…" Hinata said. "Eventually he'll slow down from using to much chakra, we'll use that to our advantage," Naruto said, "Please Hinata, I need your help." "Right," Hinata said. Just when he attacked, Hinata pushed Naruto to safety. "Great job Hinata," Naruto said. Just then Haku launches an attack on Naruto. "Naruto!" Hinata shouted.

Meanwhile against Zabuza, Kakashi was bleeding from the cut. "You were to slow Kakashi, did your desire to save these kids cloud your mind and make the mist even thicker?" Zabuza asked as he looked at Kakashi. Tenten grabbed her scroll ready for anything as she thought, _"Naruto and Hinata are risking their lives, and I can't just stay around and do nothing."_ Tenten thought. Lee Kiba Akamaru and even Neji thought the same thing. Zabuza continued to talk saying, "Haku probably killed the other two by now…" "Not in a million years," Tenten shouted. Zabuza looked at the weapon mistress surprised. "I knew Naruto since I was 5, and I know Naruto wouldn't let the people he cares about or himself be killed," Tenten finished saying. Neji didn't say a word, but he knew what Tenten said was true. "Yosh, Naruto and Hinata's youth grows strong when they're together," said Lee. "Well, Haku is a different story, even with the Hyuga clan's advance blood line," Zabuza said as a mist grew with one hand sign. "Lee, Kiba, Tenten, and Neji stay by Tazuna, its about to get clear out here," Kakashi told them as he grabbed a scroll from his vest pockets.

Meanwhile within the ice mirror cage Naruto manage to got up and saw that Hinata had knock down Haku. "Alright Hinata," Naruto congratulate his girlfriend. At that moment Hinata fell backwards as Naruto caught her. "Hinata are you alright?" Naruto asked. "yeah, I manage… to stop those…sinbols from…attacking my…vital points," Hinata panted as she passed out. Naruto try to check her pulse which was slow but still good. "She manage to landed one of her gentle fist on me while at the same time manage to move from my attack long enough to prevent it from hitting her vital point. However it was pointless," Haku said as he stand up. At that point Naruto pushed aside Kakashi's warning about telling the enemy his relationship to Hinata, as he kissed her on the forehead. Naruto felt pain and anger from the fact that Haku threatened Hinata's life and just. "I'm guessing from that kiss you gave her, that Hinata is an important person to you, ashamed that both of you have to be killed," Haku said as he merge with the ice. Just then red chakra surrounded Naruto's body as he started to grow fangs and claws on his teeth and hands. All the cuts healed miraculously, and his eyes went red.

Tenten sensed something right away from Naruto. _"What's going on, what's happening to Naruto," _Tenten thought as she remember what her dad told her after they met, _'There are sometimes secrets about someone, that sometimes that person doesn't even know about.'_ _"Could this be what dad was talking about?" _Tenten thought. Neji Lee Kiba and Akamaru couldn't understand what was happening. Kakashi and Zabuza thought the same, but Kakashi figured the seal was only loosened not broken. "No time, I need to end this now," Kakashi said as he took out his cross and smear blood from his cut on the scroll with his hand. Then Kakashi performed a few handsigns with the scroll between his hands.

In the ice mirrors Naruto jumped at Haku and broke through the mirror. Naruto then punched Haku so hard in the face that he broke the mask in half. After that Naruto returned to normal. "You didn't kill me, but why?" Haku asked. "If Hinata did die I would of, but she didn't, and I don't think you would be able to," Naruto told him. Haku looked down, Naruto did notice Haku's true face before then. "When I was 4 I learned it was pointless to kill someone if they didn't do anything, as I was almost killed myself from a man who, for no reason, thought I hurt someone to steal some money, when in reality I earned it," Naruto explained. Haku knew from the sound of his voice Naruto was telling the truth. Naruto went back to pick Hinata up and headed toward the other direction leaving Haku there.

"Naruto are you alright? What's wrong with Hinata?" Neji asked as headed that way. "She's just out cold, she manage to dodge the attack fast enough for them to miss her vital points," Naruto told Neji. Tenten watched as Naruto gave Hinata to Neji to take back to Tazuna's house as he took Neji's place. "Tenten, I left Haku back there so can you come with me to make sure he doesn't kill himself?" Naruto asked Tenten. "Wait you didn't kill him?" Tenten asked. "No, I spared his life since Hinata wasn't kill, and that he couldn't actually kill her even if his life depended on it," Naruto explained. Tenten nodded as she turned to Kiba Akamaru and Lee. "Don't worry, we know, protect Tazuna," Lee told them. They ran off and headed back to Haku who was standing there.

"You're the one who fired many weapons at me earlier," Haku said as he recognize Tenten. "Yeah that's me. The name is Tenten," Tenten introduce herself unsure about Haku. "I only have one request for you and Naruto. I need you to kill me," Haku told them. Tenten and Naruto stood there shock. "Kill you, are you crazy," Naruto shouted. "You'll be throwing your life away," said Tenten. "My purpose in life was to do what Zabuza said, and be his weapon. Now I'm nothing but a broken weapon that he can't use," Haku explained. "That's your purpose in life?" Naruto asked. "Haku, you're a Shinobi, a ninja, but at the same time you're a human being. Even if you consider yourself as a broken weapon, broken weapons can be used for other stuff, as you can find a different purpose," Tenten explained. Haku notice something at Tenten and Naruto, "Why is it you two act like your brother and sister?" Haku asked. That was an easy answer for them both as Naruto said, "Because Tenten saved my life once, and her family took me in even though I live in a separate apartment, after that we grew on each other as brother and sister."

Haku remember about the day his father killed his mom, after finding out her advance bloodline, and how Haku killed his father by accident after his father tried to kill him, and he told Naruto and Tenten everything. _"Tenten, why don't we let him come back with us to the leaf village," _Naruto asked. _"Naruto…that's actually a good idea," _Tenten pointed out. "Haku instead of trying to make yourself useful for Zabuza, or kill yourself, why don't you just start over a new life," Naruto offered. "A new life? But where, the hidden mist village hates advance bloodlines?" Haku asked. "Back at our village, The Hidden Leaf Village," Naruto answered. "There no one discriminate each other by bloodline, look at the Hyuga and Inuzuka clan," Tenten explained.

With the handsigns of tiger, snake, dragon, and dog with the scroll in his hand Kakashi performed a different form of summoning jutsu than an average one. The Japanese prints disappeared underground. Just when Zabuza was about to attack a pack of dogs from the summoning jutsu attacked him. "That sound like a pack of dogs catching their prey," Kiba said as Akamaru barked to agree. "Yosh, by the sound of it I can see why Kakashi-sensei is Gai-sensei's rival," Lee said with a flare in his eyes. Kakashi explained that the dogs was fallowing his sent from the blood on Zabuza's sword. A pack of dogs had Zabuza in their grip (one of them is Pakkun) as the mist cleared. "So much for the demon of the mist," A voice shout out. "That voice," Haku said.

Meanwhile Inari was gathering help from the other villagers, after Naruto's clones protected him and his mom from the bandits. He ran into Neji and Hinata as they were heading that way.

Gatou stands there with a bunch of bandits behind him. He antagonize Zabuza to come after him after canceling their agreement. "Kakashi, since I no longer work for Gatou, Tazuna will live, as my new target is Gatou," Zabuza told him. Kakashi nodded and release the jutsu. "Haku, even if I live after this I'm giving you one last order," Zabuza told Haku. "Anything Zabuza," Haku answered as Tenten shook her head as Haku was still considering his life as Zabuza's. "Return with Kakashi and the others to the Hidden Leaf Village, and live the rest of your life the way you want to," Zabuza told him, "If that's ok with them?" "Of course," Kakashi answered. "Hey what do you know, we offer Haku to come with us, and the next thing we know Zabuza ordered him to return with us to live the life he wants to," Naruto said loud enough Zabuza Kiba Akamaru Lee and Kakashi heard. "You, weapon mistress," Zabuza called Tenten. "My name is Tenten," Tenten told him. "Ok Tenten, give me one of your Kunai's to use. Tenten reluctantly gave Zabuza one as Zabuza carried it in his mouth and went for Gatou.

Zabuza fought off as many men as he could and got stabbed himself. Haku looked away, as Zabuza made it to Gatou and killed him. All was left after it was Zabuza's dead body as he was stabbed in the back. "Sorry Haku," Naruto apologized. "Don't be. Zabuza always said if he was going to die, he'll die fighting," Haku told them, "Naruto, Tenten, I know he did such bad stuff but can we give him a proper burial?" "Sure, why not?" Naruto answer after nodding with Tenten. Just when the ninjas were able to relax the bandits and ninjas were ready to attack since they can't get pay. When they were about to attack an arrow shot at the front of their feet's. "Naruto," A voice shouted. Naruto turned around to see the voice was Hinata as the villagers Inari and Neji was with them. "How about we help you guys out?" Inari asked. "Yeah, lets do this. SHADOW CLONE JUTSU," Naruto shouted with the cross hand sign as 20 Naruto's appeared. Kakashi copied the jutsu and made 20 shadow clones of him. The ninjas left in a hurry to not to dye.

After that day, Haku was count as one of the groups and as promise the ninjas gave Zabuza a proper burial. Then the ninja's and Haku helped finish the bridge the next day till it made it to the other end. In celebration and thanks to the ninjas, they held a celebration. "Hey Hinata," Naruto called her. "Yes Naruto," Hinata answered. "I know all of us were invited but is it ok you come with me as my date?" Naruto asked blushing a little. Hinata jumped on him and kissed him with the answer "yes."

Back at Tazuna's house everyone changed into some Komodos they had and headed to the celebration. They served every kind of food there was at the festival. "Well its not Ramen, but I'll take it," Naruto said as he ate some of the meal there. Naruto Hinata Kiba Akamaru and Lee notice that Neji and Tenten started to blush after one look at each other. "Heh, Neji and Tenten, I never thought I see the day," Kiba said, "I bet they wouldn't last long if they ever get together." "Don't be so certain about that. Look at Hinata and me," Naruto explained. "Yeah that's for sure," Kiba told them.

The next day, the leaf ninjas took Haku with them back to the leaf village as the bridge was called 'The Great Naruto Bridge' as it was Naruto who help made it possible the most.


	14. New Start

**Chapter 13**

**New Start**

It was weeks since the ninjas returned from the Land of Waves. Haku was given a job at Tenten's parent's shop and was living with Naruto. He didn't complain about the living arrangements, but he decides to honor Zabuza by sharing his last name Momochi. Kiba Akamaru Hinata and Naruto made a ninja way that is only shared between squad 7, 'Never going back on their word'. Over the week not only squad 7 but the other rookies were given C ranks, although the last mission was put into a rank mission. Naruto introduced Haku to Shikamaru Choji and Sakura, who accepted Haku as an honorary member of their group.

Now Naruto was Hinata on their date as there was no mission around. "Hey Hinata, what do you want to do now?" Naruto asked. "I'll do anything with you," Hinata answered. In the other parts of town a bird flew over as meaning something over Kurenai and Asuma while their squads were resting.

Naruto and Hinata heard a scream they ran to see a black suit ninja was about to attack Konohamaru while a female ninja with a fan on her back was with him. "I hope your not planning not to attack Konohamaru like that?" Naruto said. The two ninjas looked up and saw Naruto and Hinata standing there. "I think I'll play a little before boss gets here," He said. Naruto went at the sand ninja but with the twitch of the fingers Naruto flew backwards. Then Hinata was behind him with her Byatogan she used her gentle fist to knock him down. Then Naruto jumped back up and use the Shadow Clone jutsu to pin the sand ninja down. The real Naruto helped Konohamaru up. "Are you ok Konohamaru?" "Yeah, thanks boss," Konohamaru said. Then he run to safety.

"This is getting annoying," the male sand ninja said as he looked at the Naruto and Hinata, "Since you beat me down I'll just beat you." When the sand ninja went into attack he punched Naruto down, just for him to turn into a log. Then a kunai knife was thrown at the sand ninja but missed slightly. "Your lucky Kiba and Akamaru aren't here or we would have you beat by now," Naruto told them as he stand on the tree. "So your quick on the Substitution jutsu," the female sand ninja said. "You better believe it," Naruto told them.

At the Hokage's tower, they were selecting Genin to represent the hidden leaf village for the Chunin exam. "First we'll call on the 3 that are watching over the new Genins," the 3rd Hokage told them. Kakashi Kurenai and Asuma step forward. "Now are there any Genin that you like to enter in the Chunin Exam?" he asked. 3rd Hokage told them how many missions each of them must of complete before taking it. Iruka had his doubts that none of them were ready. "First Kakashi," 3rd Hokage told them.

"I, Kakashi, led squad 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, and Kiba Inuzuka, under the name Kakashi Hatake, I nominated them to take the chunin exam" Kakashi told him.

"I led squad 8: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Hanaru, and Shino Aburame, under the name Kurenai Yuhi, I nominated them to take the Chunin Exam." Kurenai told him.

"I led squad 10: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Narra, Choji Akamichi, under the name Asuma Sarutobi, I nominated them to take the Chunin Exam," Asuma told him.

"All of them? That's rare," the third Hokage told him. Iruka protest of letting them enter as all nine of them was his students. "Iruka, Naruto and his friends have been learning water style jutsu's from Haku ever since they returned from the Land of Waves, including Shikamaru Choji and Sakura, and let me remind you that Haku was taught by the demon of the mist himself, Zabuza," Kakashi told him. "How can I forget when Haku shares his last name," said Iruka.

Meanwhile with the Sand ninjas, Naruto and Hinata were waiting for something. Naruto smirked as he looked at the black suit male sand ninja. "What's so funny?" the ninja asked. "This happens to be the same alley where a friend of ours rescued me when I was four, and now Hinata and I just save Konohamaru from you," Naruto explained. The ninja was about to attack with what ever was on his back when someone said, "Kankaro stop." Naruto and Hinata turned around and saw another sand ninja with a gourd on his back saying, "You're an embarrassment," he told Kankaro. The sand ninja continued to talk to Kankaro, as Kiba and Akamaru came in. "Sorry for being late, what did we miss?" Kiba asked. "Not much really we were trying to hold the two Sand Ninjas off till you get here, but this guy came in," Naruto explained. Garra looked at Naruto and Hinata as he spoke to his team mates. _"To hold off Kankaro, these two must be good, which makes me wonder about the third one," _Garra thought.

The sand ninja's were about to leave, when Naruto shouted, "Hey you three." They turned around to the leaf Genins. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, the girl by me is my girl friend Hinata Hyuga, and the other boy is Kiba Inuzuka and his dog's name is Akamaru, what's your name?" Naruto asked. "My name is Garra," Garra introduced himself. "Kankaro," Kankaro continued. "Tamari," the girl with the fan answered. "Ok, Garra Kankaro and Tamari, you three are sand ninja's, and even though Villages Hidden in the Sand and Leaves are allies, they still need permission to come here," Naruto explained "Also I want to know why you're here,". The sand ninja's showed Naruto their passes.

"You three are clueless, have anyone told you yet?" Tamari asked. She figure by their expressions that the answer was no. "Fine I'll tell you, we're Genins of the sand village here to participate the Chunin selection exam," she replied. "Oh yeah I remember Tenten telling me about it," Naruto said hitting himself in the forehead.

Garra Tamari and Kankaro left leaving Naruto Hinata and Kiba talking about the Chunin exam, as three Genin level sound ninjas watch them, as they heard everything and knew that none of them was their targets (I would keep that in mind for the next few chapters). "Well Tenten Lee and Neji are training and I don't want to disturbed them to asked," Naruto told them. "Hey maybe Haku knows something about it, he was taught by Zabuza after all," Kiba told them as Akamaru barked in agreement. "Where is Haku at this time Naruto?" Hinata asked. "At Tenten's family shop working. We can ask him there," Naruto replied. They headed off, not knowing that they were chosen for the chunin exam as well.

Meanwhile at one of the training grounds with targets filled with every kind of ninja weapons. Tenten Neji were training as Lee came in with news. "Have you guys heard? Naruto and his fellow friends from the academy is entering the Chunin exam," Lee told them. Tenten wasn't much surprised as she knew Naruto Hinata Kiba and Akamaru were training extra hard between missions, and neither was Neji. "So, that means my cousin is entering as well," Neji told them. "Well, we'll how much they have grown in strength," Tenten said as she threw a kunai knife that was in her hand and made a perfect bulls eye. That night all the 9 rookies were tested to see if they were prepared, and they all passed.


	15. What To Expect

**What to expect**

Naruto Hinata Kiba and Akamaru entered 2 hours later than the time Kakashi told them, as they learned better by now that their sensei wouldn't be on time unless there was a mission. 5 minutes later Kakashi showed up. "Hello there sorry about the long wait but…" Kakashi started when Naruto stopped him, "We didn't wait to long Kakashi-sensei, and we knew you were going to be late so we decided to come here late to." _"They're starting to catch on. That's good, they can use it in the exam," _Kakashi thought. "Any way, I nominated you three to enter the Chunin Exam," Kakashi told them as he handed them permission slips. He gave them instructions of what to do and left.

They remembered the stories Haku told them that he heard. "So what do you guys think?" Naruto asked, "I don't want to enter this without my girlfriend and one of my best friends (referring to Kiba and Akamaru, as Tenten Lee Neji Shikamaru Choji Sakura and Haku were his best friends as well)." "I'm entering. This is our chance to show how strong we've gotten since the Academy," Kiba said with Akamaru backing him up. "Hinata what about you? There is a good chance Neji will be entering," Naruto asked. "Neji had stopped worrying me since the land of waves, and I still need to prove my father, so I'm in," Hinata told them. "Then lets make it official with our squads ninja way," Naruto said as he stuck his hand out. Kiba and Hinata did the same as the promise each other that they would enter the chunin exam together as a team.

The next day people gathered to what looked like the third floor. "Ah, is this some kind of joke?" Naruto asked as Hinata already told him and Kiba it was Genjutsu. "Naruto one of those people are attacking Lee," Hinata told them. "Hinata, did you forget your cousin is on his squad, they probably know it was Genjutsu as well," Kiba reminded her. They decided to watch, as Tenten tried to stop them but got hit herself. "They're trying to fool the other Genins into believing that their squad is weak," Naruto told his teammates. At that point the ninja's were giving a speech about the Chunin Exam. That's when team 7 decided to make their appearance. "Cut the shenanigans," Naruto told them as they walked up._ "About time, what have you been doing?" _Tenten thought as she watch them.

Then Sasuke Sakura and Shino entered as well with Sasuke saying, "Naruto's right, you're not fooling us with that Genjutsu." Sakura waved to Naruto Hinata Kiba and Akamaru, as Shino just nodded. "Ha, so you 6 noticed," the first ninja said. "We saw through your Genjutsu the moment we took one step in. we were just waiting to make an appearance," Kiba told them with Akamaru barking, trying to make it as if Hinata didn't sense a thing, but Neji Lee and Tenten knew they were referring mostly about Hinata.

The Genjutsu worn off as the post shows that the rookies were right. The ninja was about to attack Sasuke as he tried to kick it the ninja back as Lee stopped them both. "Show off," said Naruto as team 7 saw him do that when we were finishing up the bridge. Sasuke however didn't know Lee got that fast over time. "Hey, what happened to not showing off?" Neji asked. "Sorry," Lee apologized. Lee looked at Sakura and started to blush. _"Oh no, not Lee to," _Kiba thought. Tenten walked over to team 7. "I'm thinking you three saw through our plan as well as seeing through the Genjutsu?" Tenten asked. "Yeah, we did. And don't worry about us during the exam, Haku filled in what he knew about it," Naruto explained. "Good for you Naruto. By the way Neji Lee and I agree in only helping you and the other rookies if needed. Other than that you have to deal on your own," Tenten explained. "That's ok, we'll do the same for you three," Naruto explained.

Neji noticed something different about Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke!" Neji shouted. Sasuke turned to face him, "What do you want Neji?" "Have you activated your blood line yet?" Neji asked. "Blood line? Oh yeah Uchiha Clan's Sharingon eyes," Naruto remembered. "I can't believe you forgot Naruto," Kiba replied. "You'll have to find out," Sasuke said as he turned and walk away. "So Tenten, have you told Neji about your feelings yet?" Naruto whispered to the point no one else can here. Tenten blushed like crazy as if she tried to fight it off. "I'll take that as a no," Naruto said as he turned to Hinata. Hinata gave him a quick kiss so that Tenten won't be able to see it, or the other ninjas there. The two ninjas release their jutsu as they turned out to be Jonins.

Naruto Hinata Kiba and Akamaru made it to their destination. Kakashi was there to greet them. "Good, you three made it," Kakashi told them. "Of course we did, we're not weak Kakashi," Naruto told him. "I know that, but from this point on you three are on your own," Kakashi told them as he walked aside as squad 7 entered the room.

Inside were a scary bunch of Genins, but 3 familiar faces. "Naruto Hinata Kiba Akamaru you three decided to come after all," Shikamaru greeted his friends. "Hey Shikamaru, hi Choji," Naruto greeted. "Hey what about me?" Ino asked. "Oh hi Ino," Naruto replied. Just then Sasuke Sakura and Shino entered. They talked a little, although Ino and Sakura more likely a fight. "Hey Sakura, what happened to Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "He got clobbered by Lee back at a training ground," Sakura explained. Naruto laugh a little in the inside, as he imagine his rival got beaten by the someone who almost gave up on being a ninja. "So Sakura, did you teach that move Haku showed us to Sasuke and Shino?" Naruto asked. "No I didn't. I'm not supposed to say this, but ever since Sasuke gain his Sharingon eyes he thought he didn't need to learn it," Sakura told him. "So Sasuke did get his Sharingon eyes. I doubt he knows how to use them yet, but I guess I could talk Kakashi-sensei into giving him tips," Naruto said laughing a little.

Just then a fellow leaf ninja came up to them. "Hey your attracting to much attention to yourselves," He told them. "Huh, we are?" Naruto asked as he looked at the older Genins starring them down except for Tenten Neji and Lee. "I guess we are," Kiba answered. "Like they never saw Rooky Genins before," Sasuke said. "At least Tenten Neji and Lee aren't paying much attention," Hinata told them. "So you 9 are the rookies huh?" the leaf ninja asked, "My name is Kabuto, and I'm on my 7th try here. But the exam is hold twice a year." He took out cards from his pack. "Since you nine reminded me so much of myself I'll give you some of my knowledge if you want," Kabuto told them. "Hinata Kiba Akamaru and I know already know the difficulties of the Chunin Exam from our friend Haku," Naruto explained. "Ah yes, Haku Momochi, former student of Zabuza Momochi," Kabuto said as he twirl a card around and revealed Haku's info. "Did he tell you what country will be entering?" Kabuto asked. Team 7 quieted down as Haku didn't know who was. "Well I'll show you," Kabuto said as he twirl another card around and revealed a map with info on how many ninja from what country is entering.

"Cool, looks like most of our competition is fellow leaf ninjas," Naruto said as he looked. "Yeah, but I don't have much info on the sound village as they suddenly popped out of nowhere in the land of rice," Kabuto explained. "Can you give us info on individuals?" Sasuke asked. "Good idea, I need to find out on someone from a different village as well," Naruto mentioned. _"I'm guessing he wants to learn a little bit on the sand ninjas from earlier,"_ Kiba thought. "Sure just give me any description I can use," Kabuto told Sasuke and Naruto. "Garra of the Dessert," Naruto mentioned. "Rock Lee, and Naruto Uzumaki," Sasuke said. "Huh, why me?" Naruto asked. "I want to keep updated on my rival don't you?" Sasuke asked. Naruto grin as he answered, "I know all I need to know about you, the rest I'll find out on my own. Infact the only reason I asked about Garra is that I don't know anything about him, rival or not. But it's your choice."

"Ok lets start with Naruto," Kabuto answered as he twirl. Naruto's info appeared on the card. "Not bad level, your strong in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu I see, your team is Hinata Hyuga and Kiba Inuzuka, and sensei is Kakashi Hatake. 26 D-rank missions, 6 C-Ranks, oh and an A-Rank mission," Kabuto pointed out. "What? You three already been on an A-rank mission?" Ino asked. "Only because at first we thought it was a C-Rank mission," Naruto answered. Kabuto repeated for Rock Lee and Garra, as they learned the same stuff. "Oh it said here that the A-Rank assignment Lee's squad was in was with Naruto's squad," Kabuto told them. After awhile the nine rookies didn't think about much. Sasuke knew squad 7 was the reason they were given C-Rank missions, as one of them he released his Sharingon but he didn't think of anything like this. "Well I say bring it on, I can handle anything the exam throws at me," Naruto said. The other Genins in the room looked at them as everyone else of the rookies including Sasuke Ino and Shino nodded in agreement.

"There goes Naruto again, showing off his leadership skills with out even knowing," said Tenten. "Naruto is definitely youthful today," Lee commented. Out of nowhere the sound Genins went for an attack. One of them launched a punch at Kabuto but Kabuto dodge it, but wined up hurt and with broken glasses. "Wait a second, he dodge that attack," Sakura mentioned. "Must be some kind of ninjutsu that came with it," Naruto said, "What do you think Hinata?" "I think your right, Kabuto defiantly dodge the punch so there must have been more to it," Hinata agreed. "Its seems that Naruto and Hinata become wiser through their trainings," Lee pointed out. "So it seems," said Neji. Then there was a sudden explosion as their prompter had entered.


	16. First Round Of The Chunin Exam

**The First Round of the Chunin Exam**

Out of the puff of smoke one was in a trench coat. "Thanks for waiting, I am Ibiki Morino, the examiner for the first part of the Chunin Exam," Ibiki said. He warned the sound ninjas about their actions if they try again, then warned the whole class. Then he told them about the numbers for what seat they'll be at for the written part of the exam. "Written Part?" Naruto asked nervously as he saw the papers. "Waaa, I stink in the written exams," Naruto complained. Before getting into separate seats Hinata and Naruto kissed each other for good luck.

Naruto sat at chair 53, waiting for the exam to start. _"This is just my luck. Just when I push myself ahead something comes up that can keep me behind,"_ Naruto thought. "Your luck maybe low but it seems not out," he heard Tenten's voice said. He turned around and saw the very first friend he made sat right next to him. "Tenten," Naruto said excitedly. "Naruto I'm right here, you don't need to yell," Tenten told him, "Anyway I already talk with Neji about it, and I'll try to help you out with the written exam anyway I can," Tenten told him. "Thanks," said Naruto. Hinata was a few seats above them, _"At least Naruto is with a friend," _Hinata thought. Ibiki started telling them the rules of the exam:

You will all start with 10 points each, and for every question missed a single point is deducted.

This is a teams test, whether you pass or fail determine on your team's total score. (Naruto thought about Hinata and Kiba might be able to pull themselves out or the predicament).

Any Prompter catches you cheating will deduct 2 points, each you're caught. Which means 5 strikes your out.

If one person fails the exam, then the team fails the exam.

Naruto became depress from hearing that rule. "Naruto," Tenten said as she looked at her friend. They started as everyone try to figure the questions out. Sakura knew the answers right away, but was concern about Naruto as he may have been the best in physical activities at the academy, he had the lowest scores on the written exam. Tenten looked over the questions hopping one of them Naruto might be able to get right. _"No way, Naruto will be able to answer any of these,"_ Tenten thought, _"I don't even get half most of these."_ Slowly Tenten figuer something out as well as most of the other ninja's in this room as the test wasn't to test their knowledge but their skills in gathering information. _"Ok, now that I know about this I can start helping,"_ Tenten thought. She noticed that Akamaru was moved to the top of Kiba's head barking something. _"Kiba is using Akamaru, since no one else in this room can translate what Akamaru is saying, Hinata and Neji both have the Byatogan. That just leaves Lee who can't mold Chakra, and Naruto who isn't the brightest when it comes to written test,"_ Tenten thought.

She started using strings and hidden mirrors to help her out then use them to give Lee and Naruto the answers later. Neji and Hinata had their Byatogan activated to see through people and look at the answers. Sasuke had his Sharingon Eye active so he can copy the movements of someone who knows the answers. Shino had his insects to gather information (Should sound familiar as Shino tried to do the same to spy on Naruto and Hinata at the graduation party). Garra formed an eye with his sand and send it to someone who had the answers while the sand got into the person's eyes. Kankaro had a puppet he control with chakra strings to gather the answers and gave it to him at the bathroom, then gave the answers in a small piece of paper to Tamari. Sound ninja used the sound of pencil movements to determine what someone was writing. Shikamaru knew the answers and used his shadow possession jutsu to control Choji's movements so that Choji can write down the write answers. Ino used her mind possession jutsu that take over someone's mind and body to do so to Sakura so that Ino can memorize the answers before returning to her body to write them down. Kiba was still getting answers from Akamaru. When Tenten was done she moved the mirrors around with strings to where both Naruto and Lee can see them. Lee noticed it and tied his headband on his head to write down the answers.

_"Lee down, Naruto to go,"_ Tenten thought as Naruto struggled. Many of those who were caught 5 times were failed and their teammates left with them, as the numbers thinned out. Naruto was about to not cheat when he felt someone poke him in the side. He looked over and it was Tenten as she pointed upward. _"Tenten is trying to tell me something, something above me," _Naruto thought. _Come on Naruto, your not that dumb, just look up,"_ Tenten thought. Naruto peeked up to the ceiling and saw Tenten's test shown in the mirror. _"I'll try to help you if you needed it,"_ Naruto remember Tenten saying. _"Ah man, Tenten, your a life savior," _Naruto thought as he skimmed through each answer and wrote them down. When he was on a 10th question he gave Tenten a thumbs up telling her that he made it there and thanks. Naruto waited for the final question. By time 45 minutes had past Naruto was ready for the final question.

"Now before we get to the tenth question, I like to go over the additional rules of the question," Ibiki told them. Naruto and Tenten moved a little bit off their seats to listened, as Hinata giggle a little on how Naruto and Tenten act as if they were blood relative. "These rules are the rules of desperation," Ibiki told them, "First you must decide if you will take it or not. If you choose not to your points will reduce to zero and you fail." Most of the people said they'll go ahead and take the chance. Naruto and Tenten knew there was more than meets the eye. "final rule is that if you choose to take it and you fail, you will never have the right to enter the chunin exams ever again. The torture of the decision began at that point. "Tenten, I'm staying," Naruto told her. "Naruto are you sure? If you fail you won't be able to become Hokage if your stuck as a Genin," Tenten asked. "Yeah but I got my teammates and friends to count on," Naruto said as he shot up a thumbs up for his friends to see. "In that case count me in," Tenten said.

One by one squads leaved the room. Naruto Hinata Kiba Akamaru Shikamaru Ino Choji Sasuke Sakura Shino Neji Tenten and Lee sit calmly as nothing was happening. "Hey you 12 leaf Genin why are you so calm as if nothings happening," Ibiki asked. Naruto got up for it, "Because we're going to pass this exam no matter what. All my friends, allies, even rivals we're not going to let some set back stop us," Naruto shouted. The tension in the room lifted as Naruto said those words and was replaced by confidence and Courage. Hinata nodded at Naruto, even though he can't see her. Kiba and Akamaru had a brig grin on their face for his teammate. _"That kid has words of a leader, something you cannot unrelated to. 78 left, more than what I expected."_ Ibiki thought as he nodded with the remaining prompters. "To all that stayed here. Congratulations you all passed," said Ibiki.

"Huh?" Kiba asked looking at Ibiki. "Why do I get a feeling I'm reliving Kakashi-sensei's bell test?" Naruto asked Tenten who just shrugged. Hinata learned it was like what they had to go through during the bell test to. "Wait, what do you mean, we already passed? What about the 10th question?" Sakura asked as she stood up. "It depends on you, either there wasn't one or your choice to take it was one," Ibiki told her. "Figure as much," Naruto said as he stood back on his seat and found where Hinata was sitting. "Wait what about the other 9 questions?" Tamari asked. "You think she figure that out as we did," Tenten commented to Naruto. "Those questions was to test your skills in gathering info, as it is a common kind of stuff that a Chunins and Jonins had to go through in missions," Ibiki explained, "A mere Genin couldn't answered those questions as it requires experience as well as knowledge to get them right. The kind of stuff you expected from a Chunin and Higher. So some prompters disguised themselves as Genins to help provoke cheating," Ibiki explained. Naruto had an 'I can't believe I missed that' look that Tenten recognized and thought, _"Naruto didn't recognize that"_.

Ibiki took off his headband revealing visible scars and burn marks on his skull. "Of course those who cheated obviously failed. And those who manage to share their answers and got caught failed. In missions gathering information without being caught were crucial," Ibiki told them. Ibiki told them more of the importance of gathering info. "I still don't get the 10th question," Tamari told Ibiki. "Maybe the boy who helped boost your confidence can tell you, or maybe one of his teammates," Ibiki told her. Naruto Hinata and Kiba stood up to show they knew. _"All three of them knew?"_ Tamari thought. "Sir, the tenth question was to test to see if we can handle a situation when we're given similar choices in a mission," Naruto started off. "The question was to test to see if we have the courage take a chance, even if it affected our team as well," Kiba replied. "And by making the right choice in the question, shows that we could be able to do the same in missions in making a right decisions," Hinata finished off. "Exactly," Ibiki told them as team 7 sat back down at their seats. _"How on earth did Naruto and his team were able to figure that out with out saying a thing to each other?" _Sasuke thought. _"those three must of learn that from Kakashi's Bell test and from fighting Zabuza,"_ Neji thought as he looked at his cousin.

Just then some kind of banner broke threw and posted on the wall as a female leaf Jonin in a trench coat was in there. "What the…" Naruto shouted as it took him by surprise. "Ok runts, no time to celebrate. As of now you're under my watch," she told the ninjas, "I'm the examiner of the 2nd round, Anko Mitarashi! So let's go runts." "This examiner makes Naruto act normal," Ino said to herself. Anko started to argue with Ibiki about his exam being easy.


	17. The Forrest Of Death

**The Forrest of Death**

Naruto Hinata Kiba and Akamaru waited for instructions with Sakura, Shikamaru, and Choji. Neji pulled his teammates aside, "Tenten, I only allow you to help Naruto because his weakness is in written test, but from here we stick to our plan," Neji told her, "That goes the same for you Lee, you already reveal much of your strength already." "We know that Neji, we did think of it together," Tenten said blushing a little when she said together as did Neji.

"There they go again," Naruto said watching Neji and Tenten. "Ok maggots, this is known as the forest of death where you will be taking the 2nd part of the exam," Anko told them, "You will soon find out why it was called that." Naruto didn't seem scared about that as he was with his girlfriend and best friends. Anko handed the permission slips out for the Genins saying, "These are forms saying if anything happens to you kids I don't take any blame. Once you sign it you and your squad must turned it in over there," Anko said pointing to a stand. She showed them the map saying they needed to reach the center of the area where a tower was at. "You all most fight to survive not just the environment but other ninja's to get both the heaven and earth scroll which you will be received when your team turn in the forms," Anko told them holding the 2 separate scrolls, "And you must not open these untill you get there or you automatically failed, as well as return their with your team. 13 will get the heaven scroll, 13 will get the earth scroll. You only got 5 days to get both scrolls and make it to the tower."

Naruto looked at his friends as well as Sasuke Ino and Shino. "Hey guys, if we cross paths and fight in their how about we just fight for the scrolls killing each other?" Naruto asked the 3. "Only if you do," Sasuke answered. "Don't worry we will," Naruto said with Kiba and Hinata sticking with him. They started exchanging permission slips for scrolls as team 7 got an earth scroll that Naruto was holding. "Hinata, I think you should be our scroll keeper, I think you can do a better job protecting it than Kiba Akamaru and I," Naruto told her handing it to her. "Sure Naruto," Hinata said excepting the offer. Team 10 waited at gate 27, as team 8 waited at gate 16, and team 7 had gate 12. The sound trio had gate 20. Kabuto's squad had gate 38. The and trio had gate 6. Finally Tenten Neji and Lee had gate 41.

"Well, we might get lucky and have to try out our young friend's strength after all," Tenten told them. "Yosh, I hope then we do or that they all made it to the tower as we do," Lee responded. At each entrance the gates were unlocked as the Genins came in to start running into the forest. "So now things get fun," Naruto told his friends as they nodded. Akamaru smell something and told Kiba, "Looks like the enemy caught on to us," Kiba told them. "Hinata," said Naruto as Hinata checked the direction with her Byatogan. "They're spying on us," Hinata told them. "Well then lets give them our training routine number 20," Naruto told his team mates. They disappeared in the trees and then reappeared. The ninjas thought they had team 7 beat untill Naruto came down knocking one down as Kiba took out another with fang over fang, and Hinata took out the last one with her gentle fist. The one that Naruto took down yelled in defeat. Hinata pulled out a heaven scroll out of one of the ninjas. "That's one team we don't have to worry about," Kiba mentioned. The other set of team 7 was Naruto's shadow clones as 3 were using the transformation to turned into Hinata Kiba and Akamaru as they disappeared.

The yell from a teams defeat was heard through out the forest, "That's sounds like a yell from someone makes when Naruto lands on top of them," Tenten pointed out. "Nothing to expect other wise from Naruto's squad," Lee pointed out. "If they did get the scroll in this amount of time, then we have to make sure we get a scroll as well," Neji told them. Tenten nodded as she's not going to loose to Naruto and his team just yet, as well as Lee as he agreed.

Squad 8 had stopped a rain ninja from attacking, but the rain ninja left before that. Sasuke Sakura and Shino heard the scream. "That didn't sound like a scream of death, but a scream of defeat," Sasuke told them. An insect landed on Shino's hand, "I planted insects on team 7 and 10 before we came here. According to this one Naruto Hinata and Kiba took out their enemy with a surprise attack," Shino told them. _"Leave it to Naruto to pull his friends and teammates to victory," _Sakura thought.

Squad 10 heard the scream of defeat, "I have a feeling Naruto is the reason for that," Choji told them. "Troublesome, I didn't even think they did this in a short time," Shikamaru told them. "So what, that's only Naruto's squad, and Sasuke's squad is powerful. We can win two if we think it through," Ino told her teammates. They sighed in defeat as they knew not even their new jutsu would help them.

Meanwhile squad 8 was attacked again, by what they thought was grass ninjas but really was Orochihamaru and his men. Orochihamaru and Sasuke fought their hardest after Shino failed. Sasuke almost won with his dragon flame jutsu, just to be fooled by Orochihamaru's substitution and was bitten by Orochihamaru, and a curse mark was placed on Sasuke's neck as Sasuke fell unconscious. Then Anko fought Orochihamaru after finding out who he was and lost.

Day two and team 7 took down their 9th squad for two days strait. "4 earth, 4 heavens," Hinata told them as they looked at their wining. "I don't get it Naruto why aren't we going strait to the tower," Kiba asked. "Simple we're weaving out the other squads," Naruto told them. "What do you mean Naruto?" Hinata asked. "Out of all the ninjas we came cross we know we missed team 8 and 10. As well as Neji Tenten and Lee, with the three sand ninjas, the three sound ninjas that did damage to Kabuto, and Kabuto's team," Naruto told them. That's when Kiba and Hinata figure it out. "We're trying to narrow it down to our friend's squads, and any rivals shared between them and us," Kiba thought. "Exactly, we don't know who would make it to the next round so we might as well fight the rest off," Naruto told them. "So, Hinata see someone ahead?" Naruto asked. Hinata activating her Byatogan and saw something she never thought possible. "I think I see Sasuke's Sakura's and Shino's chakra," Hinata told them. "Then we'll move around," Naruto explained. "But Naruto, there's more. Sasuke and Shino seems knocked out, and I since some kind of new chakra with in Sasuke," Hinata told him. The news of Sasuke and Shino being knock out disturbed Naruto. Not only that, that means Sakura was in the opening. "Change of plans, we're going to help," Naruto told them. "I figure much, after all Sakura is a friend of ours," Kiba told them as Akamaru agreed. They headed off.

Meanwhile Sakura was working hard and tired to help her team mates. She had a thick mist that she and the others but Shino and Sasuke, had learn from Haku to camouflage them (Now you get it, the mystery jutsu is the Hidden Mist Jutsu). _"If only I had Naruto's help right now,"_ Sakura thought as her figure by now Naruto's team was at the tower. Sakura jumped a little as she heard something but found out it was squirrel. _"A squirrel," _Sakura thought. She decided to rebuild her chakra to perform the jutsu Haku taught them. The squirrel was about to move toward her, but Sakura stopped it with one throw of her Kunai knife. It hit the ground in front of the squirrel but not hitting it. Meanwhile the sound ninjas that were watching decide to go into an attack.

Lee was looking for a scroll as Tenten and Neji also separate to do the same, but the leaf falling in front of him caught his attention. Lee tried to catch all the leaves before they hit the ground thinking it will impress Sakura, but failed as he saved the same squirrel as before from a paper bomb that was attach and headed where it came from.

Neji made it to one point noticing that there were chips on the ground. _"These are Choji's favorite kind of chips," _Neji thought as fallow the trail to where Ino Shikamaru and Choji were hiding. "There's no point in hiding from me. Ino Shikamaru Choji," Neji told them. They came out of hiding knowing it was useless, "Ah Neji, what brings you out to this neck of the forest?" Ino asked. "We are in mince of the Chunin Exam," Neji reminded them. "What drag, I thought we don't have to fight," said Shikamaru. "No, I have better things to do," Neji replied, "Besides our other friends might want the groups to make it through this exam, as I don't understand why." _"He must be referring to Tenten Lee and Naruto," _Shikamaru thought.

Just then rustling was heard over the tree tops as they heard a familiar voice said, "Come on guys, we better check on Sakura and watch her untill Sasuke and Shino regain consciousness, then we'll go strait to the tower." "Right," they heard other voices shouted as they ran off. "Was that Naruto's voice?" Choji asked. "Sound like him," Shikamaru answered. "Wait did he mean that Sasuke is out cold," Ino shouted. They ran off toward the same direction forgetting that Neji was their. "You truly are destined for something Naruto," Neji said as he went to find the rest of his team, and decided to fallow Naruto's advice as Neji had a scroll they needed.

Meanwhile the Sound ninjas made their appearance in front of Sakura as she was tired and worn out. Sakura tried to leak out information from them about Orochihamaru. "I'll kill the girl, the tall sound ninja with pipes in palms said. "Wait Zaku," the armor sound ninja said as revealed a trap that Sakura set up. The three sound ninjas jump at Sakura as Sakura cut a line revealing a real trap as a log came at them. But both the armor sound ninja and Zaku destroyed it easy as they went into an attack. Lee came out of nowhere and took down the ninjas with his 'Leaf Hurricane' and landed by Sakura. At that point Naruto's squad made it. "Your right Naruto, that attack did come from a sound ninja," Hinata told him. "Well what are we waiting for, an invitation, lets kick some sound but," Kiba told them with Akamaru agreed with a growl. "Lee's here, lets wait to see if Neji and Tenten is with him," Naruto told them. Hinata knew what Naruto was talking about when she saw his expression. "Then if they're endanger we'll give the sound ninja's our training routine 20," Naruto told them. "Sneak attack," Kiba replied, "Great idea."

"Who are you," asked the Sound ninja. "I'm the handsome devil of the leaf, Rock Lee," Lee answered. _"Well, its not Naruto, but Lee will do," _Sakura thought. She thanked him, as Lee reminded her of his promise. They went into battle as Lee had a trick up his sleeve. Out of nowhere a root was pulled out and protected them. "Lee is being a show off again," Naruto told his teammates. Ino Shikamaru and Choji finally made it there as well. "Ah, where is that fool of a ninja Naruto?" Ino asked. "Try the trees Ino," Shikamaru answered.

Meanwhile Neji found Tenten at their destination. "Wait what did you hear?" Tenten asked. "I heard Naruto telling Hinata and Kiba that Sasuke and Shino are out cold and Sakura is defenseless on her own, so they're going to check the situation and remain there untill they're awakened," Neji told her. "Naruto and his hero act," said Tenten. "Think about it Tenten, Lee is gone to, so there's a chance he found out to, and went to help to," Neji reminded her. "Well I don't want to leave our friends in unknown danger, so why don't we go scout the situation," suggested Tenten. "That's what I've been thinking to," Neji told her. They blushed heavily as Tenten turned away for a while to fight it again. _"Oh not again,"_ Tenten thought breaking it. Then they headed off.

Back at the battle field Lee removed the bandages on his hand and went into an attack. "Naruto, what's Lee up to?" Hinata asked as she was holding Naruto's hand tightly. "I don't know to be honest, I think this is a move Gai-sensei taught him but Lee never shown us," Naruto explained. Lee kicked the ninja in the air and jumped behind it, and wrapped the bandages around the ninja and spin rapidly to the ground shouting, "Primary Lotus" and hit the ninja strait down into it. Zaku saved his teammate by softening the ground with his jutsu. Lee jumped out of the way but was unable to move from it. "Hinata did you catch that?" Naruto asked. "Yeah, one of his inner gates opened during the last attack. The sound ninja went to an attack as Lee can hardly move. All of the sudden Lee's vision and hearing went bad causing him to loose balance. Lee's ear started bleeding as the sound waves from the sound ninja's armor from his arms like he told Lee. Zaku revealed the source of his jutsu's came from the sonic sound waves from the pipes going through his hand. The sound ninja went at Sakura but Lee jumped in the way trying to defend her but failed do to his ear. Then the sound ninja attack with his hand, and even though Lee blocked it, the sound waves still did damage. Sound waves almost destroyed the inner ear of Lee's. "Hinata did you get what I saw?" Naruto asked. "Yes Naruto lets do it," Hinata replied. "Alright playtime," Kiba said with Akamaru barking. Team 7 disappeared getting ready for an attack.

Sakura started to fight for everyone, as she fought back. Zaku started to fight back, and was trying to do damage to her then the sound Konochi grabbed her hair. after a few tries Sakura was about to give up. _"Sorry Naruto, I don't think we'll make it," _Sakura thought. _"Sakura why do you look at yourself as a weakling?" 7 year old Naruto asked. "Because everyone else are stronger than me," 7 year old Sakura answered. "No your just as strong, you just to believe in yourself more," Naruto explained_. Sakura haven't forgotten that day. And now with her friends endanger she need to do something so she grabbed her Kunai knife and cut her long hair. Headband flew off but Sakura went for attacks. Every jutsu the thrown at her, Sakura counter it with the substitution jutsu till finally she fooled them into it and landed onto Zaku who started punching her to get Sakura off.

"Training Routine number 20," Naruto's voice echo through the forest. "That voice…" Lee said as Sakura finished, "Naruto." Then Hinata shot out of nowhere and jabbed the female sound ninja with her gentle fist as two twisters tear through the male sound ninja. And Naruto in a swift movement kicked Zaku away as Sakura let go of him. Naruto Hinata Kiba and Akamaru transformed into Kiba appeared. "Team 7 is here to save the day," Naruto explained. Just then Ino Shikamaru and Choji came out as well, "Don't forget team 10, Ino-Shiko-Cho," Ino introduced her squad's nickname.

"Team 8 happens to have an old friend of ours that we hate seeing suffered," Naruto pointed out. Meanwhile Sasuke was suffering from internal conflict powered through the curse mark on his neck. Naruto looked at Lee as he was in a terrible condition to fight right now. "Hinata get Lee and moved him to Sakura, and if you please watch over them?" Naruto asked Hinata with a smile on his face Hinata can't say no to. "Sure thing, Naruto," Hinata said as she went to get Lee. Naruto noticed how nervous Choji was about it. "You can leave now, Fatty," Zaku said. "Uh oh," Naruto responded. "Did that guy just call Choji Fatty?" Kiba asked. "What a drag, if that guys says it once more and he's asking it," Shikamaru told them. "Hey Fatty did you hear me," Zaku shouted. "He asked for it," Naruto Shikamaru and Kiba said in unison. Choji went on a rampage at that moment which was long enough for Hinata to move Lee.

Shikamaru dropped the scarf as they were ready now. "Kiba Akamaru ready for tag-team fighting style?" Naruto asked. "Oh yeah," Kiba answered. "Sakura are you alright?" Hinata asked as she came to help. "Yeah, thanks Hinata, I thought by now you three beaten us to the tower by now to be honest," Sakura confessed. "Naruto wanted to narrow it down a little but only enough that you guys can pass with us," Hinata told her. "Well thanks," Sakura replied.

Choji jumped in, "Expansion Jutsu" Choji shouted as his body expand like a balloon then he turned into a human tank that hit anything at a spinning rate. Choji came in and hit Zaku. The other male sound ninja was about to attack. "Kiba Training Routine Number 17," Naruto shouted. "Oh yeah now we'll show what we're made out of," Kiba told the sound ninja. "Fang over Fang" Kiba shout as he and Akamaru strike them. Shikamaru caught the female sound ninja in his Shadow Possession Jutsu and Ino took over mind with the Mind Possession. Before that the female ninja called her teammate Dosu. Shikamaru caught Ino. They manage to fight back but then Dosu and Zaku attacked their own teammate that did the same damage to Ino's body. Naruto and Kiba hold off the two ninja's from attacking their teammates while Ino was still in the female sound ninjas body until two Kunai's almost hit them but purposely missed.

"There's only one person I know who has an aim like that," Naruto said as he looked up where Neji and Tenten stand. "If team 10 had better control over the situation we wouldn't have to interfere," Neji told them. "By the way you made a mistake in not just attacking our teammate but our friends," Neji explained. Tenten looked around and saw that Hinata was watching over Lee and Sakura while at the same time being Shino and Sasuke. "At least Naruto had Hinata watch over them," Tenten told Neji. "Naruto, I suggest you guys rest up, you look like you've been hit by an avalanche," Neji told them. "You would two if you took out 9 squads before coming here," Naruto told him. _"Nine, that's 27 Genins out of 78," _Tenten thought. Neji since strange source of Chakra coming from some where. "Hey Neji why don't you and Tenten come down and help us out," Naruto shouted. "Actually, I don't need to as someone just awoken," Neji told him.

Everyone else was to busy watching what was going on that when they turned around it was a surprise to see Sasuke up and about. _"About time" _Naruto thought. But his expression changed as there were markings covering Sasuke's body partially. "Sakura who did that to you?" Sasuke asked looking at Sakura's condition. "We did!" Zaku answered. Sasuke looked at them and then notice Naruto Kiba Shikamaru Choji and Ino was there to. "Naruto, why are you here?" He asked. "We were scouting out other Genins to narrow it down our enemies, when Hinata saw you and Shino passed out and Sakura on her own, so we thought since we already got our scrolls we went ahead and decided to help you out," Naruto answered. "We were just part of the situation," Shikamaru told him. Sasuke was ready to beat some sound ninjas. When Ino-Shiko-Cho retreat and Ino released her jutsu. In a matter of minutes Sasuke dislocated both of Zaku's arms and knock out the female ninja. Sasuke was about to go for the kill when Sakura stopped him and the Curse Mark revert back to three markings.

After all that Dosu left the earth scroll. "Hinata, I think team 8 deserve a thanks for helping us out don't you think?" Naruto asked. "Yeah, I think your right," Hinata agreed. "Ah why not," Kiba answered. At that point Shino regain conscious and was informed of what happened and why the 9 rookies were together. "Shikamaru, Ino, Choji we want to show our thanks for helping us out in the battle," Naruto told them. "Na, it was nothing," Ino told them. "Maybe, but I have one question, did any of you manage to get a second scroll?" Naruto asked. "No, and we need the Earth scroll," Shikamaru told them. Hinata handed them the scroll they needed. "Why are you giving us your earth scroll, you guys need it," Ino asked. "Actually no we don't as we have 4 more of those where that came from," Naruto explained. Naruto Hinata Kiba and Akamaru still transformed into looking like Kiba showed them the other scrolls. "Now I see how you made sure that our enemies thin out," Ino mentioned. Squad 7 went ahead and gave Sasuke Sakura and Shino a heaven scroll to replace the fact that theirs was eaten.

Tenten jumped down to join the group, "Well Neji got the scroll we need and now we just need to head back to the tower," Tenten pointed out. She helped Lee up as he was still beaten up condition. Ino straitened out the cut of Sakura's hair with her Kunai knife. "Naruto, as thanks of helping in saving my teammates, if your offer still holds, I'll become your friends," Shino told him. "Sure Shino," Naruto said as they shook hands in agreement. "I'm starting to regret telling Naruto how to make friendship official when he was 4," Tenten mentioned. "To be honest, I think Shino saw himself as Naruto's friends but just didn't want to be part of it," Neji told her. Then Naruto and Hinata tried to drag Lee to Tenten and Neji, but Tenten saved them the trip. "Don't worry guys leave Lee to me," Tenten told them. Naruto and Hinata let their friend down just to see Tenten start shaking Lee like crazy. "Snap out of it, Lee!" Tenten shouted. Lee regain consciousness, "Tenten why are you here?" Lee asked. "Well we were here to help Sakura out, but wined up helping you," Tenten explained, "why did you break up our plan?" "Sakura was in trouble and I wanted to help," Lee answered. "Lee you're an idiot, Naruto brought his whole squad to help Sakura and not once did they acted individually," Tenten explained. "Oh, Naruto's here?" Lee asked as he saw his blond hair friend talking to Hinata.

After awhile the group broken up into their squads to head to the tower, with last minute thanks.


	18. Preliminaries

**Preliminaries**

"No ones in here," Naruto said as he looked at the empty room. Team 7 made it to the tower on the 3rd day with no problems. "Maybe that sign has something we can use," Hinata told Naruto. "Ok, we have plenty of scrolls," Kiba reminded them. They looked over the sign and thought that the answer must be in the scrolls. Hinata handed Naruto the Earth Scroll as she opened the Heaven scroll. The writing in it was weird but Kiba recognized it. "Guys throw the scrolls, they're summoning scrolls," Kiba shouted as they did so. In a puff of smoke Iruka appeared. "Iruka-sensei?" Naruto shouted confused. "Sorry, but this was the only way I can see what's about to happened," Iruka explained. He looked at his friend's cuts and bruises and said, "You guys sure gone through a lot in 3 days." "You don't know the half of it," Naruto explained. "You see us Chunins are suppose to see you Genins through to the upcoming battle," Iruka explained, "and since it was the 3rd day, you all passed the second round," Iruka told them. "Yeah, we passed," Naruto shouted.

They reach another room that was filled with all of their friends Sensei's and one more person. "Haku what are you doing here?" Naruto asked as it was Haku. "Lord Hokage gave me permission to join him in watching this," He explained. Over the next 2 days Team 7, 8, 10, and Tenten's squad acted as normal friends even though they'll become opponents again. By the 5th day only 18 passed (Kankaro and his team didn't make it). Gai was harping on Kakashi as rivals do. "Oh great the Sound Gang passed," Naruto commented on the ninjas. "Well at least Old man Hokage and Kakashi-sensei is here," Naruto said to himself grinning. Akamaru was whimpering about Garra but no one but Kiba noticed. "Ok listened up, the third Hokage has something to say," Anko announced. "Before we moved on to the third and final rounds of the Chunin Exams we need to have a preliminaries to cut this number by half," the Third Hokage told them. "Preliminaries," Naruto thought. "You see the whole reason for the nations to gather for these events is so that we can replace the war." The third Hokage told them about how the past was, and how the Chunin Exams began.

With many questions led to answers that led to more questions, although Tenten seemed more surprise about it. "Now for the preliminaries…" The 3rd Hokage started when a prompter insisted to do it and was allowed. "Hi, my name is Hayate. As we told you we need preliminaries as we didn't expect this many to pass. These will take place right away," Hayate told them. Sakura was about to inform the Jonins about Sasuke's curse mark but Sasuke persuaded her other wise. The first round appeared on the board as it was Sasuke vs. Kiba

"Oh this is going to be good," Naruto said as it was friend vs. rivals. The Genins moved up to the stands to watch. "Come on Kiba and Akamaru, show them your combine power," Naruto shouted. Kiba tried to handle Sasuke alone but they were over power even after Kiba and Akamaru combined their powers. They were defeated after Sasuke used his new Lion's Barrage but not before the curse mark tried to take over. "Kiba got beaten hard," Naruto complained. "Sasuke moves on to the finals," Hayate announced.

Next up was Shino vs. Zaku and Shino won using his bugs to block up the pipes. Then it was Kankaro vs. Neji and even though Kankaro manage to mix-up between him and his puppet, Neji won after he hit the chakra points. Then it was a rivalry battle against Sakura and Ino. It was a close battle as it was mostly hand to hand combat but after Sakura broke free from Ino's mind possession with own will, they launch a single punch at each other ending it as a draw.

Tamari was up against Hinata next. Naruto gave Hinata a kissed for luck before hand, but no mater how much Hinata tried she was blown away into the wall by Tamari, making Tamari winner. "She gave it her all, that's what's important," Naruto said to him as he smiled for the young Konochi as, Tamari wasn't satisfied as she threw Hinata to the side just to be saved by Naruto. "You won isn't that enough?" Naruto asked. Neji jumped down to take Hinata. "Naruto, I'll take Hinata to the hospital since I already had my win," Neji told Naruto. "Right," Naruto agreed. Naruto climb the stairs where Haku was waiting for him, "I hope you'll be able to win Naruto for your team," Haku told him. "Thanks Haku I needed that," Naruto said.

Then it was Shikamaru vs. the female sound ninja Kin. Shikamaru barely won as he caught Kin in his shadow possession jutsu and made her hit her head on the wall behind her, since Shikamaru didn't had a wall to block him so he didn't pass out and won.

Finally it was Naruto's turn and his opponent was… "Tenten!" Naruto shouted. "This will be interesting," Neji replied. "Would Naruto and Tenten please come down?" Hayate told him. Naruto and Tenten did so, still couldn't believe their luck. Once down stairs Tenten and Naruto looked each other remembering all the times they had as friends and now opponents. "Begin" Hayate announced. Tenten and Naruto both took their normal stances. "Hey Naruto, because we're best friends doesn't mean I'm going to hold back on you," Tenten told him. "Good because I'm not either and I promise you under the ninja way of squad 7," Naruto replied. Lee and Gai crying for their loyalty as friends even though they have to fight.

"Tenten and Naruto both know each others jutsu's from the back of his hand, and even though Tenten has more experience than Naruto, I'm thinking that this is going to be anyone's win," Neji told everyone that was listening. Tenten started searching her pack for her weapon scrolls. "Weapon Scrolls," Naruto said looking at them. "Oh, so you do recognize these," Tenten told him. "Hard not to when you used them back at the bridge," said Naruto.

Naruto made cross handsigns with his fingers. Tenten starts to laugh a little, "Now who's being obvious Naruto?" Tenten asked. "Heh, this is nothing," Naruto told her, "Shadow Clone Jutsu" Naruto shouted as 20 shadow clones appeared. Tenten switch from her weapon scrolls to her available Kunai knives and Shurikans. She threw all of them and hit all the clones. In a puff a smoke Tenten ended. "I know I had to hit the real Naruto," Tenten said to herself. When the smoke cleared there was no sign of the real Naruto. "What do you think of my shadow clone substitution jutsu?" Naruto shouted. Tenten turned and saw Naruto behind her. "Shadow Clone Substitution Jutsu?" Gai asked looking at Kakashi. "Don't look at me, I didn't even know he can do that," Kakashi explained.

"Simple, the shadow clone jutsu was just a fluke," Neji told them as he returned from taking Hinata to the hospital. "Huh?" Lee and Gai looked at Neji. "He must of thought it up during the remaining days before the preliminaries just incase he had to fight a friend who knows all his jutsu's," Neji finished explaining. "Tenten," Lee said with Neji nodding.

Naruto stood there with his thinking expression. _"Naruto is thinking up a plan, here's my chance,"_ Tenten thought. _"I can't keep using the same technique again, but I can try something else," _Naruto thought. He then made a goat hand sign. "Alright then," Tenten said as she ran around Naruto and jumped in the air. _"Here we go,"_ Naruto, "Hidden Mist Jutsu" A thick mist surrounded the battle field. _"Hidden mist technique, I should of saw that coming,"_ Tenten thought to herself. "Like I said anyone's game," Neji told them. _"Ok now even though Naruto has this mist up, I'll just play through hearing instead of sight,"_ Tenten jumped in the air once more and took out her weapon scroll. She started twirling the scroll around for an attack. Tenten herd movements from the ground. She summons her weapons as they came after the sounds.

When the mist cleared Tenten landed on the ground and saw that Naruto was out of sight again. "Naruto!" said Tenten said in frustrations. "Another disappearing act by Naruto," Gai said looking at the pile of weapons. Tenten then noticed that there were some extra weapons on the ground that she didn't use. "Clever," said Tenten with a grin. "So that's how Naruto tricked Tenten," Gai mentioned. _"Clever Naruto, you blocked out your sound of movement by throwing your own weapons," _The third Hokage thought. Neji had his Byatogan activated looking for Naruto, until his notice that one of the Kunai's had its own chakra coming through. "He's something else all right," Neji said to himself.

_"That must be it, he must have transformed into one of the weapons after throwing them. In order to make sure I don't recognize him,"_ Tenten thought as she walked up to one of the Kunai, and picked it up. "I know its you Naruto, your clever but I knew I didn't here this one hit the ground here," Tenten told the Kunai knife. She threw it to the wall where it hit and transformed back into Naruto who was wearing his goggles to see through the mist. "Ok I deserved that," said Naruto said rubbing his head where the wall hit. "I have to give you one thing Naruto, you're not holding back," Tenten told him. "Yeah you're right, ashamed you haven't shown everyone your best trick," Naruto explained. "Your right Naruto I wasn't as I was planning to save it for the finals," Tenten explained she pulled out 2 other weapon scrolls.

Tenten placed them on the ground and prepared for the technique. "Rising Twin Dragons" smoke appeared in a form of dragons from the scrolls. Naruto made the Shadow Clone hand sign as the two dragons turned into scrolls and Tenten jumped and swipe blood across the scrolls as weapons of every kind came at Naruto. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu" Naruto shouted as 35 clones dog piled on Naruto as the weapons hit all of them. Then when Naruto came out of the smoke Tenten used strings to go for another attack. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu" Naruto shouted as 40 Clones appeared. The weapons hit all the clones again. But Naruto was untouched. Shikamaru and Choji were shocked at that point. "I think its time for my Uzumaki Mirage," Naruto whispered to himself.

Tenten got up and saw how relax Naruto was. _"After using the technique I taught him to act as shields he still calm,"_ Tenten thought. Naruto made the cross hand sign again, "Shadow Clone Jutsu" Naruto shouted as 9 clones appeared and ran around until they circled around Tenten. "Now what is he up to?" Tenten thought. The clones ran at Tenten at top speed then they went into a slide as the real Naruto made a jumped. Then before Tenten could put up a defense, the clones started kicking her in the air saying, "Na-ru-to" then Naruto was right above her for the final kick, "Uzumaki Mirage" Naruto said as he kicked Tenten down to the ground. "Sorry Tenten, but one of us had to win," Naruto explained. Hayate checked her condition as her body was to warn out to fight. "Since Tenten isn't able to fight, I declare Naruto Uzumaki winner," he announced.

After fighting the pain Tenten manage to get into a sitting position as Naruto was still standing there with a grin. "Looks like I'm no longer that kid who wasn't able to defend himself huh Tenten?" Naruto asked. Tenten laugh a little, "No Naruto your not," Tenten said with a smile on her face. Neji jumped down to help Naruto carry Tenten up the stairs since she wasn't injured enough to be send to the hospital.

The board randomizer went through the last 4 people. "Choji, I hate to be you right now," Shikamaru told his friend who was wining with who he has left for opponent. "Well since we don't know anything about the remaining Sand Ninja, and we know how strong that Sound Ninja is, maybe you're better off with Lee as your opponent, no offense Lee," Naruto apologized to Lee. "None taken Naruto, as it wouldn't matter if either of us go up against those two or not, since there is a good chance they'll be our opponents in the finals," Lee explained, "Choji, just fight me with all your strength and I won't look the other way about you." "Thanks Lee," Choji thanked.

The randomizer stopped at both Choji's and Lee's luck as it was Dosu vs. Garra. "Luck of the draw," said Tenten as none of them had to faced the two ninjas. Garra disappeared in swirling sand and reappeared in the battle field. Dosu took the stairs down. "I hope Garra has a jutsu or earplugs on him that will protect him from Dosu's Sound attacks," Naruto said looking down. "Why's that Naruto?" Haku asked. "Because if he doesn't Dosu's sound waves will do damage to Garra's inner ear causing all sorts of problems," Lee told them.

The battle began with Dosu trying to use sound waves against Garra but the sand from Garra's guard pored out and stopped it from reaching his ears. "You got to be kidding me," Naruto Lee Shikamaru and Choji said at once, as they fought Dosu back at the forest and neither of them thought of that. Dosu kept attacking but the sand repelled him back till finally Dosu was on the ground and sand surrounded Dosu's body as Garra stuck his hand out about to make fist. "Sand Coffin" He said forcing his hand into a fist as the sand crushed Dosu's body.

When the sand retreated it was clear that Dosu was dead. "Since Garra killed him during the battle, no charges are put against him," Hayate told them, "Thus the winner of this battle is Garra." Naruto noticed something about the armor on Dosu's arms. "Hey guys look at the plating on his arms," Naruto told everyone. They looked at it as they were completely crushed and demolished. "Their destroyed what about it," Neji asked them. Naruto Shikamaru Choji even Lee had a worry look on their faces. "Neji we fought that guy in the forest, and not even Choji's human bolder or Kiba's and Akamaru combined fang over fang made a scratch on it," Naruto explained. "For the sand to destroy them that must have been some attack" Lee mentioned. "What a drag, as he'll might be one of our opponents in the finals," Shikamaru finished. "Hey Neji, can you find anything on his Sand?" Tenten asked. "I'll try," Neji said with a few handsigns, "Byatogan". Neji looked in the gourd and saw that the sand had its own chakra. "It has its own chakra," Neji told them. They were quiet at that point.

"Now will the last two fighters come down and fight," Hayate said breaking the quiet, "Choji Akamichi and Rock Lee." "Good luck Choji," Shikamaru told him. "Hey Choji if you give it your all I'll by you your favorite kind of chips," Naruto told him for encouragement. "Yeah, Barbeque flavor chips," Choji shouted. "You only said that so that both Lee and Choji give it their all like we did, didn't you Naruto?" Tenten asked. "Hey Choji will need to fight his best if he's going up against Lee," Naruto told her. "True," Tenten said.

At the battle field Choji and Lee took their stances. "Began," Hayate told them. Lee took his Taijutsu stance. _"Both of our strengths come from how we use Taijutsu, but maybe I can over power him with my human boulder,"_ Choji thought. "Come Choji, we didn't come this way just to stand around," Lee told him. Choji made one handsign. "Body expansion Jutsu," Choji yelled as his body swelled up in a puff of smoke then Choji's arms legs and head hid in his clothes as chakra blown out till his body was spinning as a ball. "Human Boulder Jutsu" Choji shouted as he went strait at Lee. "It won't work," Naruto said. "Not showing confidence for your friend Naruto?" Haku asked. "No, its just overpowering Lee won't work," Naruto explained, "Not unless you're faster and stronger than him it won't." "Naruto's right that might work on other ninja's but Lee isn't any ordinary ninja," Gai told them.

Lee dodge all of Choji's attempts as Choji tried to go faster and faster. "Choji you need tom be faster," Shikamaru told him. "What do you think I'm doing Shikamaru," Choji shouted back. Lee dodge the last attempt that cause Choji to hit the wall and went back to normal. "Choji, if your planning to defeat me like that, you need more than speed and power behind your jutsu's, let me demestrait to you," Lee said as he went from a low attack. "Leaf Hurricane" Lee shouted kicking Choji causing him to spin on his back and hit the other wall. "I give up," Choji said as he collapsed. "Winner Rock Lee," Hayate announced. "Naruto, how did you know that wouldn't work?" Shikamaru asked. "I've been watching Lee and Neji had their rivalry matches during our fourth year at the academy when Tenten Neji and Lee were the rooky Genins. And noticed how Lee tried his hardest to keep up at Neji's pace. So when I saw Choji tried that, I knew it wouldn't work on Lee because it wouldn't work on Neji," Naruto tried to explained.

Tenten recovered enough to move on her own, went to pick Choji up and moved him out of the way. "Choji, I'm not insulting you in anyway, but you need to loose some weight, your heavy," Tenten told him who just mumble something. "With this the preliminaries for the finals of the exam is over," Hayate told them. The 7 out of the 8 winners stand in place as Sasuke was still missing. Haku stood right next to Tenten and Choji on the stairs. "Congratulations to you all for making it to the finals," the 3rd Hokage started off, "I would like to explained the final test," Hokage told them. "Each of you will be representing the strength of your country, and I like each of you to show off all your moves," Hokage continued, "Which is why the finals will be hold one month from now."

"Oh I get it, so we can rest up and come up with new moves to prepare ourselves in the finals," said Naruto. "Exactly Naruto," Hokage told him, "You see, Lords and Ninjas will be joining to watch the fights going on, including lord Kazekage of the Hidden Sand Village. Also as Naruto pointed out, for you 8 to prepare yourselves. By now everyone knows all your moves so this break might do you a favor. Unlike this time however, the people watching you in the match's, most of them will be instructors there to approve or denied you becoming a chunin."

After awhile Lord Hokage had them draw numbers. "Now tell me what Numbers you got," Ibiki instructed. "Four," said Lee. "One," said Naruto. "Five" Temari told them. "Three" Shino said. "Eight," Garra told them. "Six," Shikamaru told them. "Two," Neji replied. "That leaves Sasuke with number seven," Hokage announced, "Now we'll show you who you will be faced off in the finals." Ibiki showed them the arrangements which was 1 vs. 2, 3 vs. 4, 5 vs. 6, and 7 vs. 8. Which meant that Naruto vs. Neji, Shino vs. Lee, Temari vs. Shikamaru, and Sasuke vs. Garra.

_"Great, I got Neji on the draw," _Naruto thought as he pouted. "First Naruto had to face me, now he has Neji to worry about," said Tenten. Neji noticed how Naruto had his hand on his head, _"This might be the chance I been looking for to test what kind of destiny holds for Naruto,"_ Neji thought with a grin on his face. _"I'm up against a girl again, and this time from the sand village,"_ Shikamaru thought._ "Naruto may have Neji in the first round but I get to defeat who ever wins in the second round,"_ Lee thought proudly. Soon the groups split, and it was time to set up training.

--

**I shortened up on the preliminaries, as well as made some obvious changes. I had Dosu fight Garra in the preliminaries as Dosu was supposed to be killed by Garra anyway. **


	19. Month Training

**Month Training**

Shikamaru Neji Lee Shino and Sasuke had someone to train with by the end of the day except for Naruto, who was visiting his fellow teammates. "So you went up against Tenten and won?" Kiba asked. "Yeah, but now I got Neji to worry about, and even if I beat him, if Lee wins against Shino I have him to deal with," Naruto complained. "Seems you can't get a break from facing Gai-sensei's squad," Kiba told him.

"So, um, Naruto is Kakashi-sensei training you?" Hinata asked. "Na I let him trained Sasuke since he's up against Garra. You should of saw what was left of that sound armor after one attack, it was demolished," Naruto told them, "so I thought since Kakashi has the Sharingon eye, and Sasuke need to learn how to use his, why not let them trained together, apparently Kurenai-sensei thought the same as she agreed," Naruto told them. "What about Tenten?" Kiba asked. "Neji got to her before I could, I think he's testing out to see what he can do with his Byatogan," Naruto explained, "Lee is training with Gai-sensei, Shikamaru is training with Choji and Asuma-sensei, I think Kurenai-sensei is training Shino," Naruto told them.

"I could help with some of your training," Haku said coming in, "It's the least I can do since you guys took me in," Haku told him, "Tomorrow, if you want I can teach you some of Zabuza's other jutsu." Naruto thought of it for a moment. "Come on Naruto, Neji wouldn't expect you using some of the same jutsu's, other than the hidden mist," Kiba told him. "What do you think Hinata?" Naruto asked. "Neji won't be easy to defeat, so I think you should take the opportunity," Hinata told him. "Then settles, I'll train with you Haku," Naruto told him. "That's great tomorrow morning since I work in the afternoon, we'll start," Haku told him.

The next mourning Naruto was dressed and ready for training; Tenten came to check on him. "Sorry I can't help you and Neji train, Naruto," Tenten apologized. "Its ok, Haku said he'll teach me some of the water style jutsu's Zabuza taught him," Naruto told her, "He didn't tell me which ones though." "Well, Zabuza did instruct Haku to live the rest of his life the way he wanted to, so I don't think this is a conception," Tenten told him.

Naruto walked to the hot springs found in the hidden leaf village, as it was there Haku told him to meet. _"I guess it makes sense with all the water here," _Naruto thought as Haku came in the same clothes he worn at the bridge when they battle. "Are you ready Naruto?" Haku asked, "I won't go easy on you." "That's ok, I'm used to rough training," Naruto told him. Haku nodded as he watches Naruto become excited.

"We only have a month, but with the rate you learn new jutsu's this will be easy for you," Haku told him, "We'll start with the Water Clone Jutsu to go with your Shadow Clone Jutsu." "I remember that jutsu, you make solid clones out of water," Naruto remembered. Haku showed him the handsigns as Haku made a successful water clone. When Naruto tried it at first turn out to look exactly like his normal clone jutsu, a joke. "Same thing happened when I mastered the Shadow Clone jutsu," Naruto explained. Haku looked at Naruto and saw what happened with one clone. "Naruto how many Shadow Clones can you make at least with out this happening?" Haku asked pointing to the clone. "Twenty clones at the least forty-five so far at the most, but I think I can make more," Naruto told him. "Try to make 20 water clones then," Haku told.

Naruto had better luck with water clones than he thought. By noon Naruto had mastered the jutsu. "Aw man," Naruto complained as he was left there with no one to train him. Then he saw a old man looking through to the women's hot spring. "You know what your doing is wrong?" Naruto asked him. "Scat kid, even if I tell you what I'm doing, you wouldn't understand unless you have a girlfriend yourself," The man told him. "Good to hear, because I happened to have a girlfriend," Naruto told him. The man turned around then uses the summoning jutsu to summon a toad that knocked Naruto over.

"Whoa, can you teach me that jutsu?" Naruto asked. "Kid I have no time messing with the likes of you, as I am the toad mountain sage Jariya," "It doesn't have to be all day, I have someone else training me in the morning," Naruto explained. _"Hmm, maybe I should test his skills," _Jiriaya thought. "Ok but only if you can do one thing," Jiriaya told Naruto. "What is it? What is it?" Naruto asked over and over again. "You have to catch me," Jiriaya told him. "You got it," Naruto told him. "Good luck, people who ever caught me is the 4th Hokage, the other 2 Sanins, and the 3rd Hokage," Jiriaya told him. "then this will be a piece of cake," Naruto told him. At that moment Naruto wined up talking to a stuff toad. "Ah, ah, hey that's the substitution jutsu," Naruto shouted, "Oh, this is on." Naruto said as he ran off.

On the other training ground Tenten and Neji was getting ready to train. "What is it you trying to prove by battling Naruto, Neji?" Tenten asked. "Ever since I met Naruto, I had a feeling that Naruto is destine for something great, and by fighting him in the finals might prove so," Neji told her. _"I hope Haku can prepare Naruto, with the limit of time they have a day to train," _Tenten thought.

Naruto walked through the town looking around. "Now if I was a purvey sage with nothing better to do than look at girls all day, where would I go?" Naruto talked to himself. Naruto checked the hot springs and the bath house, almost glad Jiriaya wasn't there. "Looks like looking for him the old fashion way won't work," said Naruto. He made a cross handsign creating 30 Narutos. They separated to look for the Sanin.

One of the clones finally spotted Jiriaya at the tamburn. It disappeared as all the other Narutos learned the hiding spot. All the Naruto surrounded Jiriaya there. "You win kid, I'll train you," Jiriaya admitted defeat. "Yay," All the Naruto shouted that it can be heard all over the village. "As we planed I'll train you in the afternoon while your friend trains you in the morning," Jiriaya told him. "Thanks Purvey sage," Naruto told him.

They made it to the water fall where Naruto waited for instructions. "What's your name kid?" Jiriaya asked. "Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto told him. _"Nine-Tail Fox kid, I've really have found myself in a predicament," _Jiriaya thought. After a while Jiriaya came up with a training method that can help Naruto summon the nine-tail fox's power. "Naruto have you ever encounter a second source of chakra in you?" Jiriaya asked. "What do you mean?" Naruto asked. "I mean Chakra you have but never encounter or used," Jiriaya told him. Naruto thought back and remembered the day at the bridge how he did had the kind of Chakra Jiriaya was talking about. "Yeah, back at my first C-Rank mission, my girlfriend passed out after saving my neck and almost died doing so, it was as if Red Chakra surrounded my body," Naruto told him. "What if I told you, you can access that chakra yourself?" Jiriaya asked. "That will be great, I can use it again Neji," Naruto told him, "But how?"

The rest of the training secession Naruto signed a summoning scroll that'll let him summon Toads. Then Naruto burned off some normal Chakra as he started trying to summon Toads but instead he got Tadpoles.

The next few weeks the only improvements Naruto made was the Tadpoles starting to look like toads. Naruto learned the water dragon jutsu and water vortex jutsu from Haku successfully. Hinata sometimes come to watch Naruto learn the summoning jutsu but no luck.

"You're running out of time Naruto," Jiriaya told him. "Give me a break, if you let me use my normal chakra I would of master this jutsu by now," Naruto complained. They had their usual yelling contest. Then Jiriaya came up with an idea. "You want to know a shortcut to unlock the red chakra?" asked Jiriaya. "Of course, that's why I'm here," Naruto complained. "Neji is almost finished mastering the technique that Tenten is helping him with. Lee and Shino are training their necks off for the final, but the only thing I was successful at is the Jutsus Haku taught me." "Fine then, I give you the shortcut, but before I do that, tomorrow I want you to take a day off of training till at least 5 o'clock and do what ever you pleased as if tomorrow is your last day," Jiriaya instructed Naruto.

The next day Naruto did as Jiriaya requested and spend a day enjoying himself. He did a morning work out. Played with all of his friends. He had a lunch date with Hinata who kissed him on the cheek when he told her why he wasn't training. By 5 o'clock Naruto was filled with joy when he met up with Jiriaya at a cliff. "I see you had a good day," Jiriaya told him. "The best," Naruto explained. "Well then I hope you don't mind me ruining it by doing this," Jiriaya said as he punched Naruto off the cliff. Naruto tried to use his chakra to grab hold of the cliff but failed._ "I can't believe this is the end," _Naruto thought as he fell.

All of the sudden Naruto found himself in a chamber. "Where am I?" Naruto asked as he tried to look around. He found a prison with a seal latch on the cage. "You little ape boy, come closer so I can kill you," said a voice as claws went through the bars and tried to grab Naruto. Naruto dodged it, and manage to be safe. "Your lucky your precious 4th Hokage sealed me in this cage kid," the voice said. Naruto recognized the being right away from the stories. "Your…you're the nine tail fox," Naruto said surprised. "Yes I am," the fox demon told him. "So the red chakra, it's yours?" Naruto asked. "Your not that dumb kid," it answered. "Then give me your power, I'm endanger right now," Naruto shouted. "What makes you think I'll just willingly give you my power," it asked. "Because your in my body, and I'm in control of it," Naruto told it. The Fox demon laughed at Naruto, "Fine since your determine I'll give you some of my power, and the fact if you die, I die since I'm sealed inside of you," it told Naruto. Red chakra streamed up against Naruto surrounding him.

Naruto woke up and found himself still falling, but he could feel the red chakra mixed in with his own. Naruto bit his thumb perform a few hand signs and threw his thumb down as normal and red chakra streamed out for the summoning jutsu. In a puff of smoke, a giant Toad appeared and grabbed hold to the cliff as Naruto landed on it. That's how Naruto Uzumaki summoned Gammabunta the chief toad. After they jumped out of the cliff the chief toad tested Naruto to see if Naruto did summon him by seeing if Naruto can stay on his back till sundown. At the end Naruto passed, and pass out from Chakra exhaustion.

"He been knock out for a few days now," Naruto heard Tenten's voice said. "Naruto said that Jiriaya had something in mind to improve his training," Hinata's voice said. Naruto woke up to find himself in the hospital bed surrounded by all his friends. "Hey Naruto's up," Choji told them. "What happened?" Naruto asked. "We're about to ask you the same Naruto, the doctors found you outside the hospital out cold," Kiba answered.

Naruto told them what happened to him with mentioning the Nine-Tail Fox sealed in him. "So you have the Nine-Tail fox sealed in you?" Lee asked. "Yeah, but I know I'm not it, because unlike him I have more control over my actions," Naruto told him. "Wait when's the finals of the Chunin Exam, I hope I didn't missed it," Naruto asked. "Calm down Naruto, its tomorrow, and the doctors said they'll let you out after you wake up," Tenten explained. "Good, because I'm more than ready now for the finals," Naruto explained.

That day Naruto was let out of the hospital as there was a celebration in honor of the finals of the Chunin exams. Some people were talking about it. "I heard that Uzumaki kid is up against the genius of the Hyuga clan in the first round," one of them said. "That would be a good fight to watch," the other person said, "probably be as good as Uchiha going up against that Garra kid."

Naruto enjoyed hearing what others said about the finals even if some of them bet that Naruto would loose to Neji. "I'm not going to loose to Neji," Naruto said to himself, "Not with what I learned over the month."


	20. Chunin Exam Final

**Chunin Exam Finals**

Naruto Shikamaru Shino Neji Lee Garra and Temari stood at their positions as the stadium filled for the Chunin Exam. In the stadiums Tenten was sitting with her parents and Haku. In another part Kiba Hinata Sakura Choji and Ino watch their teammates. Gai Kurenai and Asuma sat there waiting. Kankaro was sitting there looking at Garra. The Kazekage joined the 3rd Hokage at the top.

Naruto was talking to Shino trying to find out if Kakashi returned yet with Sasuke, which the answer is no. "He's going to miss, my fight with Neji," Naruto complained about Kakashi. The new instructor and the referee of the finals told them to quiet down as the 3rd Hokage gave them a speech about the 8 finalist. "Excuse me," Naruto called out to the Jonin. "Sasuke's not here, what's going to happen?" Naruto asked. "If Sasuke doesn't return by his match he'll be disqualified and his opponent automatically wins," He told Naruto. Satisfied with the answer Naruto didn't ask any more questions. "Now would the opponents of the first match stay here while the others wait at the room at the middle of here and the stands please," he told them. Naruto and Neji stayed as everyone left.

Back at the stand Kiba was excited. "I hope Naruto will be alright," Hinata said watching her boyfriend about to fight. "Naruto would be great doing worry," Kiba told her with Akamaru barking.

"The rules are like the ones at the preliminaries so I don't think I need to remind you," said the prompter told them, "Begin."

Neji took his gentle fist stance, but Naruto stretched a little. Hiashi and Hanabi watched from the stands. "Watch closely daughter," Hiashi told Hanabi. "Yes father," Hanabi agreed. "Naruto has experience with fighting a Hyuga, but Neji could possibly be the strongest of our clan, even stronger than me," Hiashi told her.

"Tenten, you think Naruto stands a chance?" Haku asked. "I think this fight is going to be like when Naruto had to face me, anyone can win battle," Tenten told him. "Why's that?" Haku asked. "Before Naruto entered the academy he practices his Taijutsu with the Hyugas. So he has knowledge of the gentle fist," Tenten told him. "Hmm, that is a good point," Haku told her.

"Whoa, go Naruto go Neji," Lee shouted. "You are cheering for both of them?" Shikamaru asked. "Why not, Neji's my teammate and Naruto is my best friend like he is yours?" Lee asked. "He has a point there," Shino told him.

"Yosh the fire of youth burns brightly for Naruto and Neji," Gai shouted. Asuma and Kurenai act as if they didn't know who Gai is.

Naruto sighed, and then got ready for the fight. "Don't think I'm going easy Neji, I'm planning to give you the same effort I used when I fought Tenten, even more if I have to," Naruto told him. "Same here Naruto, in fact its time for me to see what destiny hold on you," Neji told him.

Neji activated the Byatogan trying to see through Naruto's skills. Naruto laughed in a 'I know just the jutsu' laugh. Naruto made many handsigns. "Water Clone Jutsu" 4 Naruto appeared through the water in the ground. "Water Clones," said Neji shocked as he was expecting shadow clones. All five took out the kunai knives.

_"Using Water Clones instead of Shadow Clones, great strategy Naruto,"_ Tenten thought. Haku thought the same about Naruto's strategy.

Neji tried to determine which one is the real one but couldn't. "Good idea pulling out a new jutsu like that Naruto, but I faintly remember a certain swordsman name Zabuza using that technique as well," Neji told him. "Because you see this jutsu before," One Naruto said. "Doesn't mean that you can beat me," Naruto told him.

All the water clones attack while the real Naruto thought up a plan. In a series of attacks Neji took down all the water clones. "Ok I get it now," said Naruto as the water clone turned back into water. _"Get what? What is Naruto up to?" _Neji thought. _"Was the water clones a diversion to give Naruto time to think?" _Tenten thought.

"Only handful of shinobies are chosen to become Hokage, but not through hard work, but by destiny," Neji told Naruto. _"Here we go again," _Naruto thought, "Listen Neji I heard the destiny talk from you for a long time, I get it, but if someone doesn't work to achieve their destiny, do they deserve their destiny?" Naruto asked.

"Did Naruto just question Neji on destiny?" Tenten asked. "Uh-oh, Naruto did not just do that," said Lee. "Naruto, what you say might be true for most, but others it doesn't," Neji told him. "Fine then," Naruto said as he performed the Water clone jutsu and created dozens of Clones and camouflage himself in it and with out anyone knowing Naruto made 1 shadow clone to replace himself.

"Water Clones again?" Neji asked. "Yeah," all the Naruto's said. All the water clones charged at Neji. The real Naruto transformed into a rock as the Shadow clone took his place to hide suspicion. All the water clones surrounded Neji at all ends. "It's pointless I know where the real Naruto is," Neji yelled. _"Oh no, he saw through my transformation jutsu," _the real Naruto thought. Neji rushed through and hit one of the shadow clone jutsu. _"Ok, maybe not," _The real Naruto thought. "Its over," Neji told the clone. "Hahahahaha, Don't count me out just yet," the shadow clone jutsu told him. It disappeared in a puff of smoke. "A shadow clone," said Neji in shocked.

Tenten was shocked to, but started laughing. "What's so funny Tenten?" her mother asked. "You'll see," Tenten told her parent.

"Akamaru can you tell where the real Naruto is hiding?" Kiba asked. Akamaru sniff the field and barked something. "Oh really," Kiba responded. "What did Akamaru tell you?" Hinata asked. "He said Naruto using a transformation jutsu," Kiba answered. The prompters that were listening talked about Naruto strategy.

Neji looked around for the real Naruto as he knew the others were Water clones. _"Here's my shot,"_ Naruto thought. All of the sudden water build up under Neji feet._ "What the…?" _Neji thought. Water shot out of the ground and fired in the air.

"Was that the Water Vortex Jutsu?" Kiba asked. "Well, Haku was teaching Naruto some of Zabuza's Jutsus," Hinata responded. "Yeah, but what kind of jutsu have Haku taught him?" Kiba asked.

When the water went down Naruto transformed to his true form. "Was that one of the jutsu's you were taught by Haku?" Neji asked. "Yeah it is actually, you weren't there to see it, but it was one of Zabuza's strongest Jutsus," Naruto bragged. _"One of them," _Neji thought. "Of course I'm not going to tell you the other one," Naruto told him.

Naruto went into his thinking stance as he thought up a plan. _"There goes Naruto thinking up a plan," _Tenten thought. "Naruto, I don't care how many times you think up a plan, I'm not going down that easy," Neji reminded him. Naruto wasn't paying attention as he used the memory of that 1 shadow clone to think up a strategy. _"Yeah, that could work,"_ Naruto thought as he nodded his head, _"But first I need to bring out that jutsu that he and Tenten been working on."_ Naruto made a cross handsign, "Shadow Clone Jutsu". 20 Narutos came at Neji with Taijutsu alone. Neji turned his body as they came at him. All of the sudden chakra surrounded Neji as he turned around causing a shield to reflect off the clones.

_"Perfect," _Naruto thought with a grin on his face. "Naruto has that grin on his face he had during our fight," said Tenten, "Wait, did he purposely do that?" "Seems like it," Haku replied.

_"Now I got Neji to reveal his jutsu, I either need him to close my chakra points or use up all my chakra in order to get the fur ball to give me his chakra. I pick the second choice," _Naruto thought proudly.

"Hey Hinata Kiba, you two are Naruto's teammates, you know what he's up to?" Ino asked. "Simple I think Naruto have activated his true self," Kiba told them. "True self?" Ino asked. "I know what they mean," Sakura told Ino, "When you see Naruto everyday you see an idiot who has no clue what he's doing, but put him in a situation like he is now, Naruto changes from a clueless kid, to an expert ninja," Sakura explained. "That's right," Hinata told them.

"Looks like I finally got you to reveal your new technique Neji," Naruto bragged, "I haven't seen that sphere of spinning chakra for years." "Thanks Naruto but the battle is over for you," Neji told him. "Huh?" Naruto looked at Neji confuse. Neji took position, "Eight Trigram sixty-four palms" Neji shouted. _"Oh no, not that technique," _Naruto thought scared._ "Naruto's doom, he never able to stop me using this technique before,"_ Hiashi thought.

Out of nowhere Neji started striking Naruto with gentle fist. With the final blow Naruto flew across the field and landed hard. "Its over," said Neji, "But thanks to you I know your destine for something great, but your not there yet," Neji told him. Naruto struggled to get up but had a big grin on his face. _"He's still having that grin,"_ Neji thought. "Thanks Neji, for telling me that and for cutting off my normal chakra," Naruto thanked Neji, "all I can say is that you should have been there last night when I woke up to hear what happened to me." _"Wait Naruto isn't talking about it's chakra," _Tenten Hinata Kiba Sakura and Haku thought at once.

Naruto made a single hand sign to conjure the red chakra. _"Come fox, your chakra is my last hope,"_ Naruto thought as red chakra surrounded Naruto's body but Naruto's physical appearance haven't change. _"This chakra, the nine-tail chakra, i seen it before," _Haku thought as he remember that day on the bridge.

"So that power I sense at the bridge was from you," said Neji. "Yeah and thanks to you, I was able to call it with out worrying about my normal chakra," Naruto explained. Naruto made dozens of complicated handsigns as the water from the water vortex starts to take form. "You waited this long, so I'm just going to show you Zabuza's other powerful jutsu that Haku taught me," Naruto told him, "Water Dragon Jutsu" Naruto shouted as a dragon made out of water came at Neji. Neji quickly performed the shield with spinning chakra just to see Naruto had disappeared. Then a fist popped out of the ground and hit Neji under the chin, knocking him down hard.

Neji was still conscious but didn't move. _"I can't move,"_ Neji thought. Hinata was up in the stands watching. "I think Naruto beat Neji," Hinata told them. "I think your right Hinata," Kiba agreed. Tenten watched shocked, "Naruto actually did it," she responded. "Looks like hard work can beat pure talent," Lee said as he watch the whole thing. Gai was surprise as much as his students, _"First Tenten, now Neji. Naruto is something else,"_ Gai thought.

"Since Neji Hyuga cannot continue, the winner is Naruto Uzumaki," the prompter announced. Naruto walked up to Neji who was looking at Naruto shocked. "You plan that didn't you?" Neji asked. "Yeah actually, I did, although I was planning to use up my normal chakra before using the red chakra but like I said, you helped me out back there," Naruto explained, "if there was one thing I learn from training with Hiashi is that in difficult situations you must think before you do," Naruto told him.

"What do you think?" asked the prompter in the stands. "I don't know about Hyuga, but Uzumaki kid definitely earn Chunin level if he was able to think up strategies that didn't get him hurt badly or Neji," said the other. "Then we agree Naruto promotes to Chunin," the first one said. Hinata Kiba Akamaru Sakura and Ino heard the whole thing and they agreed themselves.

Naruto stayed for a while as Neji was taken away by the medical ninjas then he headed up to watch the remaining fights of the 1st round. "Would Shino Aburame and Rock Lee come down for the second round," the prompter called out. Lee made a dramatic entrance by jumping off to field as Shino took the stairs.

"Yosh, Lee is filled with youth," Gai shouted. Tenten how ever was embarrassed that A: Lee just did something like that, and B: She could here Gai from where she was sitting. _"Good thing Neji didn't hear that,"_ Tenten thought.

The battle started with Shino launching his bugs to eat away Lee's chakra so that he can't use any uses it. However it didn't work as Lee can't mold chakra or use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. So Lee fought back using Taijutsu, and with Shino lack of fighting skills Lee kicked Shino all over the place until Lee kicked Shino to the ground making him winner. Lee went up the stairs to see Naruto waiting. "Looks like we're against each other in the second round Lee," Naruto told him. "Yeah, and I'm looking forward to it," Lee explained.

Then it was Temari and Shikamaru's turn. Temari flied down to the battle field using her fan. "Oh man, this is such a drag," Shikamaru complained, "Maybe I can still forfeit." "Give that Sand ninja your best Shikamaru," Naruto told him hitting Shikamaru in the back while he was leaning over causing Shikamaru to fall from that height to the ground. "Ah Shikamaru," Naruto looked down and saw his friend on the ground. "Woops," said Naruto.

"Looks like Shikamaru is up for this battle, to make that kind of entrance," Ino shouted. "Actually I think someone pushed Shikamaru out of there," Kiba told them. Tenten saw what happened and thought, _"Why do I have a feeling Naruto had something to do with that?"_

Temari started the fight with her wind scythe jutsu using her fan, but Shikamaru doge it. Then Shikamaru tried to trap Temari using his Shadow Possession Jutsu and caught her using the holes Naruto made, but Shikamaru gave up making Temari winner.

Naruto jumped down to join Shikamaru. "Shikamaru I can't believe you gave up just like that," Naruto complained. "Naruto," Shikamaru called him. "Now so far I'm the only rooky going in the second round," Naruto continued. "Naruto, have you forgotten who's match is up and who's not here," Shikamaru reminded him. "Of course not, Sasuke's match against Garra. Ahh, that's right Kakashi-sensei never came back," Naruto complained, "Which also means he missed my match."

Tenten saw Naruto throwing a fit for the fact his sensei and rival didn't see his match. "Sometimes I wander about that kid," Tenten said embarrassed about people talking about him. Haku just watch Naruto waited impatiently for his rival and sensei refusing to leave until they arrived.

"What's the use, if Sasuke wined up forced to forfeit I'll wined up fighting next," Naruto complained. "Point taken," Shikamaru told him. Lee watch in the stands waiting for Sasuke as well. "If Sasuke forfeits the match because Kakashi-sensei made him late, I'm going to kill Kakashi-sensei," said Naruto. "Why Kakashi-sensei?" Shikamaru asked. "I let Kakashi-sensei trained Sasuke to prepare him for that Garra guy, especially after what we learned at preliminaries," Naruto told him. "That's a good enough reason, its also not a drag about me loosing to a girl, since I don't have to face either of them in the second round," Shikamaru told him.

All of the sudden leaves fell into the area and swirl around Sasuke and Kakashi. "About time," Naruto complained. "Sorry we're late," Kakashi apologized. "Your name?" The prompter asked. "Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke responded. "Kakashi-sensei, you two were late," Naruto complained yet again, "Infact you miss my match against Neji." "Sorry Naruto, but we had last minute training to finished," Kakashi told him. "I'm guessing that since your standing here yelling at Kakashi-sensei, means you won against Neji?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah, Infact I used some strong water style Jutsus I learned while you were with my sensei," Naruto told him._ "More water style Jutsus, how many does he know?" _Kakashi thought.

"Nice to see some things never changed," Tenten said. "What do you mean?" Haku asked. "Even though Naruto and Sasuke are rivals they still respect each other as comrades from a different squad," Tenten explained.

"Sasuke got lucky coming in late like that," Kurenai said watching her student. "I say, I think you got a lot of work to do to break any habits Sasuke might of got from training with Kakashi," Asuma told her. Sakura and Ino were glad that Sasuke made it in time for his match.

Meanwhile Kakashi and Sasuke were watching Garra who was looking down on them. "Watch your back against this guy. I don't know if Kakashi-sensei told you, but this guy destroyed Dosu of the Sound ninjas plated armor that creates sound waves, that none of us was able to at the forest," Naruto told Sasuke. "Kakashi did mention about something like that," Sasuke told him. "Hey Sasuke, even if you win this round you still have Temari to face in the second round before we get to fight," Naruto told him. "Count on that I'll win both rounds," Sasuke told him. "Since Shikamaru forfeit the last round make sure you do win, I don't want to be the only rooky that goes to the 2nd round," Naruto told him. "Deal," Sasuke told him.

As the prompter called Garra down Shikamaru was about to head up. "Come on Naruto we need to head up, and this time I like to take the stairs," Shikamaru told him. "Are you sour about me pushing you down, I didn't do that on purpose you know," Naruto told him as they headed up, "I was trying to pat you on the back for good luck."

At the stairs Naruto and Shikamaru saw Garra murdered 2 ninjas as he headed down. At the battle field the match began. At the stands Kakashi appeared by Sakura Ino Kiba and Hinata. "Kakashi-sensei," Kiba and Hinata reacted. "Sorry I'm late, according to what Naruto told me, you probably were worried about Sasuke, Sakura," Kakashi told them. Sakura didn't react angrily like usual but was worried about the curse mark. "Don't worry Sakura, its no longer an issue," Kakashi told her. Kakashi looked around and saw 8 ANBU Black O.P.S. which made him concern.

At the battle field Sand started pouring out of Garra's Gourd as Sasuke moved back. But it stopped as Garra started to talk to himself which made Temari worried, although Lee had something else in mind. _"Naruto and Shikamaru should have been back by now. Where are they?"_ Lee wondered.

Shikamaru and Naruto were talking about the situation. "We need to tell Kakashi-sensei as well as Kurenai-sensei, they need to stop this match," Naruto told him. "You're speaking my language Naruto," Shikamaru told him. Naruto and Shikamaru raced to the bleachers. "Shikamaru you go and inform Kurenai-sensei, I'll inform Kakashi-sensei," Naruto told him. "Right," Shikamaru said heading the opposite direction than Naruto.

At the battle field Sasuke tried throwing Shurikans but they were caught by a sand clone. Sasuke headed into a direct attack as the sand attacked him forcing Sasuke to dodge and head into an attack only for Garra to blocked it. Sasuke stopped at one moment change his pace then went into Lee's speed. "Hey, he's as fast as I am, how is that," Lee shouted. _"That's Lee's top speed, but when did Sasuke copied that?"_ Tenten thought. All of the sudden Sasuke's punches and kick were to fast for the sand to react. Sasuke continued to do some damage to Garra, Naruto who reached the top immediately recognize Sasuke's Taijutsu. "How did Sasuke copy Lee's average speed?" Naruto asked as he continued to Kakashi. Tenten got up and decided to find out herself.

Sasuke continued to out speed the Sand as it tried to protect Garra. "Kakashi-sensei, how is it Sasuke reached Lee's speed?" Kiba asked. "He merely copied it while Naruto and Lee were sparring after he gained his Sharingon Eye," Kakashi told him. "But, according to Naruto, Neji said that the sand has its own chakra, so how would Taijutsu work?" Hinata asked. "Don't worry, its only ½ the training I put Sasuke through," Kakashi told them.

At the battle field Garra used one handsign and a dense shield like ball surrounded him. Sasuke ran at the ball as it was sealing, but when Sasuke tried to punch the hole it sealed up fast. As spike cut Sasuke. _"What kind of jutsu is this?"_ Kurenai thought as she watches.

"Kurenai-sensei, Asuma-sensei, Gai-sensei" Shikamaru's voice yelled they turned around and Shikamaru standing there. "Listen, Sasuke is in trouble if he continued to fight this battle," Shikamaru told them. "Shikamaru what are you talking about?" Asuma asked. Shikamaru told him everything that he and Naruto saw heading up the stairs. "I'm going with you," Kurenai responded, "I need to talk to Kakashi about my student's training."

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto shouted as he was up on the stairway. "Naruto," Hinata responded. "Hey buddy we saw your match, great job beating Neji," Kiba told him. "Sensei you need to stop this match," Naruto told him. Tenten and Haku noticed that Naruto was in the stands and went to investigate. "That Garra guy is not like the rest of us, he's not normal," Naruto told him. "Naruto what are you talking about?" Ino asked. "Determine by the sound of it, Naruto saw something fiercer than last time," Tenten told them as she walked down to them. "Yeah that's right, I think he kills for a purpose in life," Naruto told them. "Kakashi-sensei, Naruto sounds series about it," Hinata told him. "Don't worry," Kakashi told them. At that point Shikamaru came by with Kurenai. "You see, He and I weren't late for nothing," Kakashi told them

Meanwhile Sasuke strike the dense sand over and over again but failed. Sasuke then prepared his right hand for an attack. "Kakashi, what do you mean by you weren't late for no reason?" Kurenai asked. "You want to know now, or find out by watching?" Kakashi told her.

Sasuke jumped on the wall perform a few handsigns and then started forming lightning in his right hand. "No way, that's the…" Kurenai told him. "The reason why I agreed with Naruto in training him is because he is the same as me," Kakashi told them. Sasuke finish forming the lightning and headed into an attack. "You increased Sasuke's speed was for that jutsu?" Kurenai asked. "Yep," Kakashi told them, "Naruto asked me to prepare Sasuke for this match, and I did."

Sasuke headed into an attack and struck the dense sand. Meanwhile one of the Anbu Black ops started performing Genjutsu putting one of the people watching to sleep. Sasuke soared over to the dome while the lightning made a screeching sound. "Kakashi-sensei, what's that sound? And what kind of jutsu is that?" Sakura asked. "It's basically a jab," Kurenai told them, "One of Kakashi's original techniques." Naruto Tenten Haku Hinata Kiba and Akamaru looked at each other as they knew from the battle on the bridge, that's its rare for Kakashi to teach and/or use one of his original techniques. Kurenai explained everything about the jutsu as they watch.

Sasuke broke through the dome and hit Garra. Temari Kankaro and their sensei watch surprised as Sasuke broke the attack. "Chidori, also known as Lightning Blade because Kakashi used it once to cut lightning," Kurenai finished them. Naruto stood there jealous of this, as Tenten noticed. Meanwhile Garra felt something warm and screamed as it was his blood. "Blood, My blood," Garra yelled. "It can't be," Temari thought watching this. Sasuke struggled to pull his arm out as he felt pain. Sasuke manage to break free from what looked like a monstrous arm. "That's new," Kiba said looking at the arm. Akamaru really started to whimpered at that point. The arm returned to the whole made.

"I'm getting a weird feeling from that thing," Naruto told them, "Hinata can you see what's going on in there?" Naruto asked Hinata placing his hand on her shoulder. Hinata used the Byatogan to look but she deactivate it as she was scared. "Hinata what's wrong?" Naruto asked. "Maybe the same thing Sasuke saw as he has the same expression," Kurenai told him.

The sand broke down revealing an injure Garra opened. Then through Genjutsu feathers appeared in the stands putting almost everyone asleep. _"Genjutsu,"_ Naruto and Tenten thought as they both made a tiger handsign. "Release" They said as they released the Genjutsu. "Kiba Hinata Training routine 5," Naruto told them. "Release," Kiba and Hinata reacted at Naruto's call, releasing the Genjutsu, and since Akamaru was on Kiba's head Kiba was able to release the Genjutsu on both of them. Haku fallowed knowing what's going on that instant, as well as Sakura. At the waiting area for the competitors the Genjutsu didn't reached them, but Lee knew instantly something was going on. All the Jonins who saw that coming released the Genjutsu.

At the Kage seats Sand Ninjas took the 3rd Hokage and took him away with the so call 4th Kazekage fallowing. The attack of the Sand and Sound Ninjas began.


	21. War Part 1: Fight for Your Lives

**War Part 1: Fight for Your Lives**

At the walls of the Village there was a huge explosion as a puff of smoke appeared. Out of the puff of smoke 3 headed snakes destroyed the wall and went strait into the village. At the arena all the Anbu acted as the 3rd Hokage was kidnap, but was stopped by Sand ninjas but were killed instantly. Then the Kazekage left with 3rd Hokage and headed off.

From the remains of the sand ninjas 4 beings jumped out and surrounded the area with a barrier so that the Anbu can penetrate it, or get burned trying. Then Temari Kankaro and their sensei went down to protect. The false Kazekage revealed himself when he called the 3rd Hokage Sarutobi-sensei. Temari and Kankaro took off with Garra who was weakened from the battle, with Sasuke fallowing.

At the base Ibiki was telling his teammates about Orochihamaru as it was him they needed to watch out for. "When I was a child I saw him and one thought was going on in my head. That he wasn't human, that he was a figuer shaped into a human. I was afraid, absolutely terrified," Ibiki told them. Just a leaf ninja came in bringing news that the village was under attack.

Meanwhile sand and sound ninjas were ready for their turn. At the arena the leaf ninjas were busy looking at the direction where the 3rd Hokage was taken. "Haku, would you go check on my parents?" Tenten asked. "Sure thing," Haku said as he run off to where they were sitting. Just when Sakura was checking on Sasuke 2 sound ninjas went for an attack. "Fang over Fang" Kiba shouted as he spined around in a tornado and push them away. "Attacking an enemy when her guards down are a good strategy, but not when friends are around," Kiba told them as Akamaru barked. Tenten threw two Kunai's at another set of attacking ninjas. Hinata and Naruto use their combined attacks to take 2 more out. "Maybe sending Haku out on his own wasn't a great idea Naruto," Hinata told him. "Haku is a former Mist ninja trained by Zabuza, he'll be fine," Naruto reminded Hinata.

Meanwhile Orochihamaru had the 3rd Hokage trapped. Orochihamaru stabbed himself with a Kunai to deal with his tears from being tired. Then they separated as they were getting ready for battle. They took off their Kage robes revealing their real clothing as the third Hokage mostly warn armor.

At the stands Naruto pushed off more enemies away from Sakura with his Shadow Clones. Kurenai went to check on the other side. "I see that Kurenai taught you well in Genjutsu Sakura," Naruto commented his friend. "Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, and Tenten over here," Kakashi told them. They moved forward to listen, "First one of you go get Lee, and the other wake up Shikamaru," Kakashi told them. Naruto went to get Shikamaru who was faking to avoid the fight, as Tenten went to get her teammate. As soon as they gathered they stayed low to avoid being hit. "This will be your mission in a long time," Kakashi told them, "Infact this would be most of you 2nd A-Rank assignment since the land of waves."

"Huh?" Sakura shouted as she looked at her friends. "Sakura and Shikamaru will act as your 6th and 7th teammate," Kakashi told them. Akamaru barked as he was left out. "Oops sorry Akamaru, 7th and 8th teammate," Kakashi fixed himself, "which brings me to my point, your going to need Akamaru as well as Kiba's sense of smell." "What do we have to do? Who's squad leader?" Naruto asked. "Your going to track Sasuke and then head to safety, Naruto Tenten you both are squad leaders since this team is made of 2 squads," Kakashi told them, "Stay in 2 squads and of coarse work together as a team." "What about Haku?" Naruto asked. "Once he returns, I'll have him wake up Ino and Choji, find Neji, and with Haku as squad leader they're going to get the civilians here to safety," Kakashi told them, "Also this way we have one Hyuga help looking for Sasuke, and the other Hyuga getting civilians to safety, if you get what I mean Hinata." Hinata nodded in agreement, especially since Neji probably still recovering from his battle from Naruto. Tenten nodded as well as she knows better, than denied this.

"Now we just need an opening for you three to escape from," Kakashi told them. "Leave it to me," Kiba told him. Kiba was about to do Fang over Fang when Gai out of nowhere punched an enemy through the wall creating a hole. Kiba wined as he was about to make a hole. "What are you complaining about Kiba? This way you you'll have plenty of Chakra for the mission," Naruto explained.

"Lee Naruto Tenten, I wish you luck and hope your youth guides you," Gai told the three. "Right," Tenten and Naruto replied. "Yosh, thank you for the word of guidance Gai-sensei," thanked Lee. "I get why he wished Tenten and Lee luck but why Naruto?" Sakura asked. "Gai probably grown attach to Naruto, what a drag," Shikamaru replied. The 7 Genins and a ninja dog was off.

"Kiba, you and Akamaru stay up front so you can sniff out Sasuke. Hinata use your Byatogan to watch our back," Naruto told his teammates. "Great idea Naruto, but don't forget I'm squad leader as well," Tenten reminded him. "I know," Naruto told her.

Meanwhile inside the barrier 3rd Hokage and Orochihamaru was ready to face each other. the four sound ninjas making the barrier made a second one from the inside so that no one can escape. The chakra intense breaking tiles. The third Hokage threw a Shuriken and both him and Orochihamaru performed handsigns. "Shurikan Shadow clone Jutsu" the 3rd Hokage shouted as the 1 Shurikan became many. "Summoning: Worldly Resurrection" Orochihamaru shouted, then 2 coffins appeared and blocked the attack while the 3rd one was coming. With a few handsigns the 3rd Hokage stopped the third one from appearing. The two coffins started to open and 2 leaf ninjas step out. One had black hair and dark color clothing and armors. The other was about the same except with white hair and fur with his armor.

"It can't be! The lords…," the white cloak Anbu said shocked. "The Lords?" one of the others asked. "It was a long time huh Sarutobi?" the white hair ninja asked. "Oh its you, hmm you grown old haven't you Sarutobi?" The Black hair ninja pointed out. "I would of never thought that I would ever meet you two brothers in a situation like this, its regrettable," the third Hokage told them. "This is really bad," the white cloak Anbu said. "That Summoning, who on earth are those two?" the other Anbu asked. "Please make preparations to be defeated, First Hokage (the black hair ninja), Second Hokage (the white hair ninja)," The Third Hokage told them.

The Anbu explained about the 2 Hokages who were supposed to be dead (which would mean that the third coffin would hold the 4th Hokage, the Hokage that performed some kind of jutsu that sealed the Nine-Tail Fox inside Naruto, and died doing so. So it was a good thing the third Hokage stopped it). Orochihamaru placed Kunai's with some kind of tags into the back of the 1st and 2nd Hokage's heads giving Orochihamaru complete control over the corpse like bodies.

At the forest Kiba Akamaru, Naruto, Tenten, Sakura, Lee, Shikamaru, Hinata and were jumping through the forest. Akamaru barked about something. "Kiba did Akamaru caught on Sasuke's sent?" Naruto asked. They were fallowing the direction Sasuke headed off at until Akamaru caught on Sasuke's scent. "Yeah but Sasukes far ahead of us," Kiba told them. "Considering he copied my speed, we're lucky to be able to catch up to him," Lee told them. Meanwhile 9 sound ninjas headed off their direction.

Back at the Arena Haku returned from what he was doing to see Kakashi throwing some enemy ninjas off. "Haku, just the ninja we need," Kakashi told him. "Where are Naruto and the others?" Haku asked. "They went to stop Sasuke as a mission," Kakashi told him, "I need you also for a mission. Are you up to it?" Kakashi asked. "Yes sir," Haku responded. "I believe Zabuza taught you how to release Genjutsu on others, right?" Kakashi asked. "Yes sir," Haku replied. "Good, I need you to go get Neji first, then released the Genjutsu on Choji and Ino when you return, after that I'll give you further instructions," Kakashi told Haku who jumped off to get Neji. After awhile Haku returned with Neji and went to release the Genjutsu on Choji and Ino. Neji used his gentle fist to stop some of the enemy.

"Kakashi-sensei what's the meaning of this?" Neji asked as Ino and Choji regained conscious. "Where are Sakura Hinata Naruto Shikamaru Tenten and Kiba? They were here before," Ino said in a yawn. "They left along with Lee to get Sasuke. You four I have a mission for, as Haku as squad leader, you guys are going to go inform the academy teachers and help get the students to safety," Kakashi told them, "If you haven't notice we're being attacked by the sound and sand ninjas right now and getting the civilians to safety is crucial right now, including the academy students." The four ninjas left through the same hole the first team left through.

Back at the forest Akamaru sense enemies approaching and told Kiba. "Guys we got to pick up the pace, Akamaru said there are 9 ninjas after us," Kiba warned them. "Probably Chunin, maybe Jonin level," Tenten told them. "We could try ambushing them before they ambush us," Lee suggested to them. "Hinata you see anything?" Naruto asked. Hinata checked with her Byatogan. "Yeah they're coming this way. Not only that they seem to know the area," Hinata responded. "Sakura, you said the ninja that attacked your squad was Orochihamaru right?" Naruto asked. "Yeah," Sakura replied. "Looks like it won't work then, what a drag," Shikamaru replied. "In order for an ambush to work you need 2 crucial tactics for it to work," Tenten told them. "Able to do so with out making a sound, and the knowledge of the land," Naruto replied. Hinata and Kiba understood that point as when ever they use training routine 20 they're always quiet, and made sure they know the area.

"So what do we do now?" Sakura asked. "Only thing left to do," Shikamaru replied. "Diversion," Tenten replied, "the only problem would be that person would probably not make it out alive." The 7 Genin and Akamaru stopped. "Kiba and Akamaru are crucial for this mission so it can't be them," Naruto replied. "And we might need Lee's speed to catch Sasuke," said Tenten. "I would do it," Shikamaru replied. "What no way. We might need your shadow possession jutsu to catch Sasuke," Naruto told him. "Naruto, the shadow possession jutsu was also created to be a decoy," Shikamaru told him. "Fine," Naruto replied, "What about you Tenten, your squad leader as well?" "If not him, I would," Tenten replied, "Meaning I agree."

They left as Shikamaru headed off and made separate foot prints to fool the enemy. "Naruto the enemy is getting closer, you don't think Shikamaru failed?" Hinata asked. "No way, Shikamaru maybe lazy but he's a dependable guy," Naruto told them.

Meanwhile Shikamaru caught 8 out of 9 sound ninjas in his Shadow Possession jutsu. "For Ninjas you guys are pathetic," Shikamaru told them, "Being caught by a lazy ninja like me that is." The shadow weakened. _"Just as I thought, I'm still warn out from my fight,"_ Shikamaru thought, _"Wait, where's the 9__th__ ninja, oh well this will drag him out,"_ Shikamaru threw Kunais and Shurikans as others blocked the attack. Shikamaru tried to catch him but failed. As soon as the sound ninjas were freed the leader told the hidden ninja to reveal him as Asuma came in and took down the sound ninjas protecting Shikamaru while having chakra blades on his hands. "You've been fallowing us and now you reveal yourself, what a drag," Shikamaru replied. Shikamaru fell asleep at that moment.

Akamaru caught on the smell of the sound ninja's blood, and Asuma's scent and informed Kiba. "We're in the clear now, Akamaru smell the enemy blood, as well as Asuma-sensei's blood," Kiba told them. "Asuma-sensei must have been the one who killed them," Naruto informed them.

Back at Orochihamaru and the third Hokage's fight, Orochihamaru placed kunai knives in the first and second Hokage's head with a tag that made their corpse look as if they were alive. The battle begins as the third Hokage went for an attack at them. The third Hokage performed some handsigns and blow fire, but the 2nd Hokage countered it with a water barrier. Then the 2nd Hokage launch a water dragon jutsu. But the 3rd countered it with a mudslide barrier. Then the 1st launch a forest Genjutsu as he caught the 3rd in a trap. Then the 3rd summoned the king monkey Emma, who agreed to help. A snake slid out of Orochihamaru's mouth and a sword appears in the snakes mouth as Orochihamaru took the sword out. 3rd launch an attack with the ape transformed into a rod at Orochihamaru as Orochihamaru blocked the sword just to see Emma. Orochihamaru repelled them both. Then the 3rd decided to use the jutsu the 4th used to seal the nine-tail fox, but this time in him. Using the shadow clone jutsu 2 clones appeared and all three summoned the reaper death seal. The shadow clones sealed the 1st and 2nd in the clones as they disappear as the third starts to seal Orochihamaru's sole.

"You don't understand Orochihamaru, I need to win this battle to protect the village and the people in it," Sarutobi told them, "One day a ninja will step and end the conflict you cause, and it starts right now with your downfall." "You foolish old man, your words are pointless," Orochihamaru said as he twitch his hand and his sword flung at Sarutobi and stabbed him as the king apes that was tangle in Orochihamaru's shadow snake tried to stop it. "This jutsu you know means the death of both of us," Sarutobi told him, "This is the same jutsu that help save the village and sealed the nine-tail fox into a boy," Sarutobi told him. Half of Orochihamaru's soul was already out. The reaper ate any souls sealed in Orochihamaru from his jutsu. Orochihamaru tried to move the sword forward.

Meanwhile in the village the snake continued to attack. The leaf ninjas tried to attack but the sand ninjas interfere. "Bringing down the House Jutsu" Jiriaya's voice shouted as a giant toad squashed the snake. To their surprise it was Jiriaya who saved them and was joking around. He took down the other snakes concern about the third Hokage.

At the forest the sand ninjas thought they out run Sasuke but he caught up to them. "You can't escape," Sasuke told them.

On the other in of the forest Kiba and Akamaru noticed it. "Guys they stopped moving," Kiba shouted. "About time, I was starting to think he'll never stop," Naruto commented. Hinata had her Byatogan active. "There is someone else chasing Sasuke," Hinata told them. "You were saying Naruto?" Tenten asked. "Oh like you don't mess up Tenten," Naruto said. "Well is it ally or enemy?" Lee asked. "I don't know, I can't tell for sure," Hinata replied. "In that case stay in formation," Naruto told them.

Meanwhile Kankaro took in battle position as Temari took off with Garra. "Guess there is no helping it, I'll be your opponent," Kankaro replied. "No I will be," a voice shouted. It was Shino standing there. "Shino what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked. "We are comrades after all," Shino replied, "before you left I left a female bug on you. You go ahead, I'll handle this." "You're sure confident, but sure," Sasuke said as he jumped off.

Shino and Kankaro got into battle position as Kankaro's puppets appeared and ready to attack and Kankaro was controlling it with chakra strings. Bugs appeared on Shino ready for battle.

Temari carried Garra to safety. "Temari put me down," Garra told her. "Garra your awake," Temari replied stopping. Garra then cringe as the demon sealed in him is planning to reveal itself. Then Garra pushed Temari a side as he's about to fight Sasuke who was standing there. "Although I don't know the motives of your village I will stop you," Sasuke told him. "Not knowing what happened Temari wandered about Kankaro. Sasuke on other hands was worried about the thing that he saw in the dome during their match. "Also I want to see your true face," Sasuke said to Garra. More and more of the layer of the body armor cracked on Garra's body. Then the sand started taking form on Garra's left side almost making him look like a demon. "It's starting," Temari thought looking at the transformation of Garra. Sasuke looked at Garra worried about the out come of this battle.

Meanwhile with Shino's and Kankaro's battle. Kankaro had his puppet attack with blades in the puppets arms. Shino dodge it and notice that it had poison on the blades. Just then the puppet opened its mouth and Kunais attack Shino. The insects appeared instead of Shino from the attack. "The insects," Kankaro thought. Just then Kankaro manage to dodge a punch from Shino. "Cause you need concentration to attack you left yourself open for an attack. With Kankaro's command the puppet's arm popped up and a gas bomb hit Shino. "Poison gas bombs," Shino thought, "And I almost inhaled it." Kankaro was missing from his spot. "I see he used this time to prepare," Shino thought. Just then the puppet appeared behind Shino ready to attack.

At Sarutobi's and Orochihamaru's battle. Orochihamaru manage to move the sword closer to him by moving his fingers and Sarutobi was still struggling.

Outside Iruka the Chunin instructors moved the academy students with Neji Haku Choji and Ino acting as guard. "Don't panic if the enemy attacks we'll protect you," Iruka explained. Konohamaru and his friends was amongst the group heading in the tunnels looking at Choji and Neji. "They're two of Naruto's friends," Konohamaru thought as he walked by. Just then the monument with the third Hokages face cracked. "That's not a good sign," said Neji. "Grandpa," Konohamaru responded.

Meanwhile Shino's bugs jammed the puppets joint. All the bugs came from Shino who was in position. The bugs fallowed the chakra strings to Kankaro to drain him of his chakra. With that Kankaro cut the strings as the head of the puppet fell off still connected by one chakra string heading toward Shino. The insects was about to shield Shino but the head was to close for an attack untill it fell. "What?" Kankaro thought looking at his hand cover with the insects. Then the insects drained Kankaro of his chakra as he fell. "There was one I implant on you from that punch," Shino explained, "It was a female bug." Then Shino collapse from the poison.

At Sasuke's and Garra's battle Sasuke notice that the eye that transform was the same he notice in the dome. Garra went to an attack while Sasuke was standing there. Garra smash through one of the trees Sasuke was standing on as Sasuke manage to dodge it and hid. "Are you afraid Sasuke Uchiha?" Garra shouted, "Come and fight me." Sasuke remember when Garra saw them while Sasuke and Kakashi was training. How Garra compared Sasuke to himself. Sasuke remember what he went through cause of his brother. "Has your fear taken over your anger, the erge to kill, is that it?" Garra asked.

Sasuke got up and was ready to attack. Sasuke performed the Chidori with his Sharingon eyes active. Both Sasuke and Garra attack with Chidori and demon arm. Sasuke manage to cut the arm in half causing Garra pain. All it did though was made Garra more willing to fight Sasuke. "Defeating a man who can hurt me, it just gives me more reason to existence," Garra shouted. The two halves formed together into one and a tail formed with it. The tail wrapped around the tree to use as a sling shot as he came at Sasuke faster. Sasuke manage to dodge but still took damage as Garra's demon hand grabbed some branches of the trees around him to go at Sasuke again.

Sasuke tried a fireball jutsu since he used Chidori twice which was his limit. But Garra blocked it and still came at him. Sasuke had no other choice but to force a 3rd Chidori. Sasuke flew back a few feet being hit by Garra. He remember Kakashi's warning of the 3rd Chidori. "If you try to use the third one nothing will happen or you will drain yourself of chakra. Naruto had a good intentions to let me train you to fight Garra but if you over done it with the Chidori expect the worst scenario especially with the curse mark," Sasuke remember Kakashi warning.

Garra kept mocking Sasuke's existence as his hatred was better than Sasuke's. Sasuke manage to force out the third Chidori and went at Garra. They both went into an attack as the Chidori was about to fail and pain struck Sasuke as they landed strikes. Garra's demon arm was barely hanging by sand. But Sasuke manage to keep the third Chidori after the curse seal. The sand manages to reattach Garra's arm as Sasuke fell from the pain of the curse seal. Garra head into another attack. "Fang over Fang" Kiba's voice shouted as two tornadoes pushed Garra back as Naruto Tenten Lee Sakura and Hinata landed by Sasuke. The tornados landed with them as it was Kiba and Akamaru who transformed back into his normal form.


	22. War Part 2: A Reason to Fight

**War Part 2: A Reason to Fight**

"You guys," Sasuke responded to seeing them. "Hey Kiba is that Gaara?" Naruto asked. Kiba sniffed and replied, "Definitely him Naruto," Kiba responded. "Sakura Hinata stay here and watch over Sasuke," Naruto instructed. Tenten noticed Temari standing there. "Lee we're going to keep that sand Konochi busy," Tenten told him, "If Sasuke's in this shape I don't think your Taijutsu will be effective." "Right," Lee agreed. They jumped toward Temari.

"You 2 shouldn't have done that," Temari warned them. "Why's that?" Tenten asked. "You want to see your friends die by Garra," Temari told them. They turned around and saw Gaara was attacking them. "Die Sasuke Uchiha," Garra shouted. Sakura jumped in front of the attack and was pinned to the tree by the demon arm. "Sakura," Naruto shouted. He made few quick handsigns and shouted, "Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu" a huge blast of water hit Gaara but the sand arm still pinned Sakura to the tree. "Kiba Hinata and Akamaru get Sasuke out of here," Naruto ordered. "Right," Kiba and Hinata agreed taking Sasuke to safety with Akamaru fallowing.

"You'll have to try harder to save her," Gaara explained as the sand formed the part of the arm that had Sakura pinned. "No other choice," Naruto said biting his thumb and performing handsigns, "it'll take a lot of chakra but for the safety of my friends I have to summon the chief toad," Naruto said as he hit the ground with the hand with the bleeding thumb, "Summoning Jutsu." Out of the puff of smoke a small toad appeared. "You're not the chief toad," Naruto shouted. "Of coarse not I'm his son Gamakichi," the toad replied.

Meanwhile Garra transformed to where most of his body was in the form of a demon except for his legs. "He transform again," Temari explained. "Where are Hinata and Kiba?" Tenten asked. "Two headed wolf transformation" Kiba shouted as he and Akamaru transformed into a giant two-headed wolf larger than anyone there. "Kiba what about Hinata and Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "They're out of Gaara's range but they still can watch the fight so you can count on your girlfriend to cheer you on," one of the heads said. "Sand Shurikans" Gaara shouted as sand balls came at them. "Wolf Fang over Fang" Kiba shouted as the two headed wolf twist into a tornado and block the attack unaffected by it.

"We'll act on defense, you can handle the offensive stuff," Kiba explained still transformed. "Deal," Naruto agreed climbing on with Gamakichi on his head. "Training routine number 7," Naruto and Kiba shouted as they jumped at Gaara. "Double Shadow Clone Jutsu" Naruto shouted as not only Naruto made shadow clones of himself but Kiba and Akamaru who he was ridding on as well. "Ok since when Naruto can make shadow clones of others," Tenten asked. "Apparently just now," Lee said. Gaara blew a huge wind at them and destroyed all of the clones. Naruto hit one tree, Kiba and Akamaru hit another transformed back to normal. Just then more Sand Shurikans was thrown at them.

"Don't think I'm done yet," Naruto shouted making a few handsigns, "Water Dragon Jutsu" a dragon of water blocked the Sand Shurikans coming at Naruto Kiba and Akamaru. "Kiba Akamaru get up," Naruto shouted. Kiba and Akamaru did so as Gaara came at them. Gaara hit both Naruto and Kiba forcing them back as Akamaru manage to dodge it but fallowed his master. Gaara threw more sand Shurikans at them. Naruto jumped in front of Kiba and Akamaru, made a few handsigns. When the sand hit Naruto he disappeared and a log took his place. "Substitution jutsu," Gaara explained. "All right Naruto," Hinata shouted from where she was standing. "Leave it to Naruto to think on his toes," Tenten responded.

Meanwhile Naruto took out a Kunai knife and paper bomb and attach the paper bomb to the handle. Sakura was crushed even more by the claw. "I'll save everyone," Naruto thought. "Shadow clone Jutsu," Naruto shouted as Shadow Clones appeared then made handsigns, "Water Clone Jutsus" and Water Clones ready to attack. They jumped at Gaara. "You ready to, because here we come," Naruto shouted. Garra attacked the Shadow Clones and Water Clones. One of the Water Clones threw the real Naruto at Gaara. He made another cross handsigns, "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsus" Naruto doge to behind as a clone appeared under the real Naruto who used it to strike Gaara from behind with his Kunai knife. Garra swipe Naruto away using his tail. "Bulls-eye," Naruto said as the paper bomb went off and exploded. Hinata was the one to catch Naruto.

When the smoke cleared it was clearly that Gaara took damage as some of the sand broke of. "Hinata," Naruto responded. "Sasuke's fine and out of danger, Kiba and Akamaru watching him," Hinata explained, "Besides Sakura's my friend to." "It seems I under estimate him," Gaara said, "I'll just end it here." "Hinata I don't think your gentle fist will do anything but your Byatogan can help," Naruto told her, "I love you Hinata and I don't want anything to happened to you in this battle." "I understand," Hinata replied. Naruto made a goat handsign and focused all the remaining chakra out which was enough to be visible.

Then Naruto made a cross handsign, "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu." Hundreds of Naruto's appeared covering the battle field. "Naruto never made this many Shadow Clones before," Tenten said. "Makes you wander what Naruto can do," Lee responded. "Naruto," said Hinata. "Hey Gaara its time to show you what it truly means to be a ninja," Naruto shouted. All the sudden all the Shadow Clones attack. "Thousand Shurikan attack," all the Naruto shouted as they threw Shurikans at them. Garra manage to block them all but the clones started kicking Gaara in the air, "Na-ru-to" then the remaining clones strike Gaara to the ground. "Uzumaki Barrage". "And that's just the good part of it," Naruto shouted. As they all performed the same hand signs, "Water Style: Hundreds of Water Dragons Jutsus" as hundreds of Water Dragons struck Garra.

Just then Gaara made a final transformation as he grew bigger than a house. "He's as big as the chief toad," Naruto shouted. Sand all of the sudden surrounded Naruto. "Naruto," Hinata shouted. "I know that technique from Gaara's battle against that Sound ninja," said Kiba, "He's about to use the sand coffin." "Naruto," Tenten and Lee shouted. Naruto wiped some blood from his lip from Gaara tail attack from before. "One last time," Naruto said making the summoning handsigns and slam his hand on the ground, "Summoning Jutsu!" A giant toad appeared breaking the sand with Naruto on its head. "Wait, could that be the chief Toad Naruto was talking about?" Lee asked. "Could be, it match the description," Tenten responded. "Is it me or that Toad has a pipe in his mouth?" Kiba wandered.

"I did it! I summon the chief toad yet again," Naruto shouted. "What you again," Gammabunta shouted. He looked at the demon. "That's Shukaku of the sand," Gammabunta said. "Come Chief Toad, lets fight this guy," Naruto shouted. "Nope," Gammabunta responded. "Eh?" Naruto asked. "Did a giant toad just deny Naruto," Kiba asked. Akamaru whimpered at the look of the situation. "Apparently Naruto hasn't make an agreement with his summon," Lee said. "That's not a good thing," Tenten told him. "But why you said I become your henchmen last time and I've became stronger since then," Naruto reminded Gammabunta, "And you're suppose to be loyal to your servants." "We didn't seal the deal with Sake," Gammabunta told him. "What are you talking about I'm to young to drink," said Naruto.

"Gammabunta sir," Hinata said as she manages to reach the top of the giant toad with Gamakichi. "Hinata what are you doing here?" Naruto asked. "I thought I can help out since you seem to not have a bond with your summoning yet," Hinata explained. "Hey Pops give them a break, Naruto, his girlfriend, the guy that came with him and his dog here helped me out down there," Gamakichi explained. "Is that so?" Gammabunta asked. "In that case, Naruto, for you and your friends help my son out I'll go ahead and seal the deal in making you my henchmen. But you better make sure your girlfriend doesn't fall off since she managed to climb on." Naruto and Hinata turned redder than normal. "Hey watch out where you jump. Some of my friends are still down there," Naruto responded. "Yeah, yeah," Gammabunta responded as he pulled out his sword.

Just then Gammabunta jumped at the demon as Naruto hold onto Hinata and kept his ground. Gammabunta manage to cut off Shukaku's arm but at the same time his blade flew off. "What did I just said about my friends," Naruto shouted. Naruto then went into his thinking position. "What are you doing?" Gammabunta asked. "Naruto's thinking up a plan sir," Hinata responded, "Most of his plans worked." Just then Gaara appear on its head and use some kind of jutsu putting him asleep awakening the Shukaku.

"Listen we have to get out of here," Temari warned Tenten and Lee. "Huh?" they both asked. "Gaara just awaken the sand spirit sealed in him. if you don't leave you're goners," Temari said then jumped off. "I don't know what she's up to but I'm not leaving Naruto or Hinata Kiba Akamaru or Sakura here," Tenten said. "Me neither," said Lee. "Hey Akamaru you want to leave our teammates to handle this?" Kiba asked Akamaru who shook his head.

"I'm free," Shukaku shouted, "Oh and someone to kill." "We're jumping," Gammabunta told them. "Wind bullet," the Shukaku shouted making bullets of wind fired on them. Gammabunta jumped and dodge the attack. "Water Bullets" Gammabunta shouted firing bullets of water that block more of the Wind Bullets. One bullet still hit Gammabunta from bellow. "That hurt," Gammabunta said. "Chief Toad if we wake Gaara wouldn't the Shukaku disappeared?" Naruto asked. "Yes but one of you have to be the ones to wake him," Gammabunta responded. "No I got a better idea but we need to get Kiba and Akamaru up here," Naruto said then shouted, "Kiba Akamaru get up here."

Shortly after Kiba and Akamaru joined them. "Ok we need to do a double transformation," Gammabunta inform them. "Leave that to me," Kiba informed them. They went for attack. "Transform," Kiba shouted as they transformed into a giant version of Akamaru. With that they grabbed hold of Shukaku. "Now," Gammabunta shouted as he transformed to normal as team 7 jumped. Naruto was the first to land a punch and Gaara waking him from the jutsu as Shukaku returned to being sealed. "Hinata hit with your gentle fist," Naruto shouted. "Right," Hinata shouted hitting Gaara with gentle fist after waking up. "We're not done yet," said Naruto. "All force Jutsu," Kiba shouted as he attacked Gaara as a final attack.

The sand broke as the demon disappeared in sand. "Good job Naruto," said Tenten. "I say," Lee responded. Both Naruto Hinata Kiba Akamaru and Gaara landed on the tree tops. "Let's in this Gaara. Even if we fail Tenten and Lee still in a fit condition to fight, you don't stand a chance," Naruto explained.

At the arena the Jonins through the last of the enemy out of the stands. At the prison Sarutobi was using his last bit of strength trying to captured Orochihamaru's sole. "Could you die already Sarutobi-sensei?" Orochihamaru asked. "No your ambitions ends here," Sarutobi responded. The reaper had hold at least the sole of Orochihamaru's hands. He tried forcing the sword to come closer trying to kill Sarutobi.

"My ambitions won't end here you will die. Your village your willing to protect is in shambles the leaf village will fall," Orochihamaru shouted. "You of all people should know to take the shinobies of the leaf lightly," Sarutobi explained.

At the forest team 7 attack again against Gaara. The real action began as the strongest of the leaf village head off for battle. Sound and Sand ninjas were repelled by the chakra spin used by Hiashi Hyuga. "The Hyuga Clan is the strongest of the leaf. Don't forget it," Hiashi warned them.

Choji's father increase his size using a Akamichi clans jutsu pushing back all the enemies. Some of the enemy was caught in Shikamaru's father's shadow possession jutsu. "You seen the Shadow Binding Jutsu (Shadow Possession Jutsu original name before Shikamaru changed it), now for the shadow strangling jutsu," he responded as the shadows crept in a form of a hand and strangled the enemy with out harm to Shikamaru's father. Ino's father had an equal advantage as he made one handsign, "Mind destruction Jutsu." The enemy ninja attacked his own men from the attack. "Just like the good old times," Ino's father responded.

In the forest where Shino was almost dead he slowly regains conscious as his father was using the bugs to drain the poison out of him. In another part of town Kiba's mother and sister along with their ninja dogs were ready to attack. "Knowing Kiba and Akamaru they're probably with Naruto fighting," Kiba's mother said.

At the monument Neji pushed back enemies. "Now Haku," Neji shouted. "Crystal Ice Mirrors," Haku shouted as Ice mirrors surrounded the enemies as Haku fused with one and used it to attack the enemies. Choji and Ino took the last bit to safety while they fought.

At the arena Kakashi Gai and the prompter was face to face with Gaara's Temari's and Kankaro's Jonin instructor and the fake Anbu. Back at the prison Sarutobi continued, "The Shinobies and Konochis leaf village will keep fighting to protect their village. That's their reason to fight right now. The spirit cut the sole of Orochihamaru's arms as it sealed in Sarutobi. Orochihamaru's arms turned black as they rendered useless. The reaper ate Sarutobi's soul. "The flame that burns in all the ninjas here that protects," Sarutobi said before dying. The king of monkeys removed the sword from Sarutobi before returning. The sound four took Orochihamaru and left as the mission failed. The barrier broke with it and the Anbu came in to see a dead body of their 3rd Hokage.

After the final attack Team 7 landed on the ground as Gaara collapse. Naruto collapsed as well from being drained of chakra. "The battle's over, since the Shukaku is gone I bet the arm that have Sakura pinned is gone two," Naruto said.

At the forest Temari found Kankaro and headed back to Gaara. The arm collapse as Sakura was about to fall until Tenten caught her. "Lee go get Sasuke so he can watch over his teammate," Tenten explained. "Yes," Lee agreed and jumped off. "I better fine team 7," Tenten said jumping off.

Naruto tried moving to Gaara while Kiba and Hinata watch. "He's not going to do anything is he?" Hinata asked. "Na he probably just want to talk to Gaara," Kiba responded. "Gaara, you need to find a better excuse to exist. Killing others isn't the answer, trust me," Naruto told him, "I was alone no one showed an ounce of respect at one time. One day I was chased around town by a man who wanted to kill me, but then the first friend I ever made saved me not only from the man but from myself as she and her family took me in after that I made more friends. Found love for the only girl I truly cared about. After that the fear of being alone disappeared," Naruto explained. "Naruto stop before you over done it," Tenten told him as she landed next to him. Hinata Kiba and Akamaru joined them and help support their teammate. Kankaro and Temari landed next to Gaara. They took Gaara and left them. Naruto collapse of being tired.

All of the enemies retreated as the Jonins Anbu and Jiriaya landed at the corpse of their 3rd Hokage.


	23. Return of Itachi

**The Return of Itachi**

The next day everyone gathered to honor all of those who died including the third Hokage. Kiba and Akamaru were with the Inuzuka clan. Hinata along with Neji was with the Hyuga Clan. Shikamaru was with the Nara and Choji was with the Akamichi Naruto stood beside Tenten and her parents as well as Haku. All was wearing black in respect of those. Naruto looked at Konohamaru that was crying as the third Hokage was his grandfather. Iruka tried to comfort Konohamaru, remembering the one year anniversary after his parents died. Everyone one place flowers on the grave in respect each with their own memory. Kakashi was the only one not there to show his respect for Obito. Jiriaya watch at a distance, remembering when he was a kid failed to do the bell test as Orochihamaru and the last of the Saunin Tsunade passed.

The next day Kakashi was stopped by Jiriaya. "I might have to take 2 of your students off your hands, Naruto one of them." Jiriaya explained. "I see and who might be the other one?" Kakashi asked. "Who ever Naruto chooses," Jiriaya explained, "but only one." Shortly after Jiriaya was doing his 'research' for his book when the elders told him that he was requested to become 5th Hokage. "I think the position should go to the granddaughter of the 1st Hokage, another of the legendary Saunins Tsunade," Jiriaya explained, "I'll retrieve her as long as I can bring someone with me." Meanwhile Orochihamaru decided they need Tsunade explained. At the sand village they noticed that the 4th Kazekage was killed in action before the attack on the Leaf Village.

Meanwhile two rogue ninjas one being Itachi walked through town. Kakashi waited for Sasuke worried about how Sasuke will take any news about Itachi. He noticed Asuma and Kurenai walking past them. "Listen you two there's people here who's after Naruto. One of which is Itachi Uchiha," Kakashi told them, "Kurenai as Sasuke's Jonin instructor I'm leaving it up to you to keep Sasuke from finding out." "Count on me," Kurenai agreed as she left to find Sasuke.

Meanwhile Naruto and Hinata were on their date eating ramen. "So it's true, then Naruto Uzumaki is dating the heiress of the famous Hyuga clan," Jiriaya said coming in. ""Purvey Sage," Naruto shouted. "Listen I was going to asked you Naruto to come with me to pick up someone in return I'll train you and you get to bring one person with you," Jiriaya explained, "If Hinata's father agree she can come with as your choice.

Later Naruto asked Hiashi. "You want my daughter to come with you?" Hiashi asked. "Hiashi sir, I'll protect her with all my life, and I can help her grow stronger," Naruto explained. Neji who was listening only smirked. "Fine Hinata can go but you must keep to your deal," Hiashi explained. "I will thanks," Naruto told him.

After wards Naruto and Hinata was packed and ready to leave. Tenten and Kiba was there to say goodbye. "Ah, this is such a pain," Kiba responded. "Kiba you and Akamaru would have vacation while we're gone," Naruto explained. "Well I'm glad Lord Hiashi agreed with Hinata coming with you," Tenten responded. "Me two," said Hinata. "Hey Kiba, when I return tell me if there's any changes in Tenten's and Neji's personality," Naruto whispered. "Count on me," Kiba responded. "Hey I heard that, and I'm not in love with Neji," Tenten shouted. "See if you can get Shikamaru Choji or Sakura to help," Naruto whispered.

After that they were off. "So purvey sage what kind of jutsu you're going to teach us?" Naruto asked. "One your going to help train Hinata with the stuff I teach you, and two don't call me that," Jiriaya complained. "I know who you are so don't even do the introduction, both Hinata and I know," Naruto explained, "Well I don't really care what you teach me as long its something as cool as my Water Vortex and Water Dragon Jutsu, or maybe something cooler. Hey Hinata maybe we can put sometime to help you learn that 8 trigram jutsu like Neji's I bet you'll get his approval if you do." "I like that idea," Hinata agreed. "Hey we both must have talent for him to agree to both of us coming," Naruto said, "Right?"

Back at the leaf village Sasuke was working on his Chidori thinking how Naruto and his friends were the ones that saved him. "Team 7 grows stronger while I got stuck behind watching," Sasuke thought. outside the village after trapping Kakashi in his Montague Sharingon Itachi and Kisame waited for Naruto. "He'll have a Hyuga with him as well as Jiriaya," Itachi explained. At Kakashi's place Gai Asuma Kiba and Akamaru watch over Kakashi after being mentally tormented by Itachi when they battled. "We have to keep Itachi a secret from Sasuke," Gai told Kiba. "I understand, but why Naruto?" Kiba asked. "As Naruto probably told you he has the nine tail fox sealed in him, that's what they want," Asuma explained. "This is also why we need to keep it a secret from Tenten Neji Lee Shikamaru Choji Sakura and Shino. If they find out that a group of S-Rank criminals are after Naruto they probably go strait to Naruto and maybe to their deaths. We don't want you to go that way either," Gai explained, "At least not with out a Jonin or Anbu to look after you till you find them." "Got it," Kiba agreed. Akamaru barked in agreement.

Sasuke came into the room shocked how many people was in one room. Just then a Jonin entered as well asking, "Is it true Itachi came back and is looking for Naruto?" "Idiot," Kiba shouted. Sasuke left looking for Naruto. "Tenten, Tenten," Sasuke shouted as he saw Tenten. "What is it Sasuke?" Tenten asked. "Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked. "He left with Hinata to travel with Jiriaya outside of the village," Tenten explained. "That would explained why Kiba and Akamaru was the only ones of team 7 in Kakashi's place," Sasuke thought. He left after that heading toward the village gates.

At another town Naruto and Hinata was in the hotel while Jiriaya flirt with women and to get the room key. Jiriaya notice a woman who winked at him. "Ah perfect," Jiriaya said. "Hinata don't look toward Jiriaya," Naruto told his girlfriend. "Um ok," Hinata agree turning away. "Here's yours and Hinata's room key Naruto, I want you and Hinata to work on your chakra control or light sparing as long as you don't destroy the room," Jiriaya explained. "What we share the same room with you?" Naruto asked. "No of course not you two share rooms mine is next door from yours," Jiriaya explained, "and don't leave the room both of you and stick together."

They reached their room and headed in. "I don't think we need to practice chakra control so how about we work on your gentle fist?" Naruto asked. "Huh, sure," Hinata agreed. Sasuke tried every hotel describing Hinata and Naruto. "Have you seen a boy with blond hair my age and a girl same age but has pale like eyes?" Sasuke asked. "Well I remember seeing a boy matching your description," the lady explained. Sasuke made it to one room and knock on the door. The same time Hinata and Naruto heard knocking on their door. "Hinata check to see who it is with your Byatogan," Naruto explained. "ok," Hinata said activating her bloodline, "I can't identify them but there are 2 of them and one of them has the Sharingon eye yet it isn't Sasuke." "Then we'll send Shadow Clones to find out what they want," Naruto explained making a cross handsign.

As Sasuke's end the door and found the wrong people. On Naruto and Hinata's side the real Naruto and Hinata hid as the clones opened the door with Itachi standing out there. "That must be Itachi, Sasuke's older brother," Naruto thought. "Could this children be the nine tales fox and the Hyuga clan's heiress?" Kisame asked. "Naruto we want you to come with us, if you agree we'll leave your girlfriend alone and do no harm to the Hyuga Clan," Itachi explained.

Meanwhile Sasuke headed their way remembering the night the Uchiha Clan was killed how Sasuke looked up to Itachi at one time. When he asked his father about Itachi not even him could give much a reason toward Itachi's attitude. And how that night Sasuke came home to the Uchiha Clan dead and Itachi tormented him. Naruto shadow clone walked outside as the real Naruto watch. "We just want to make sure you're not a clone," Kisame said grabbing his sword. "It been a while Sasuke," Itachi responded. "Sasuke," the real Naruto and Hinata said. "I will kill you Itachi," Sasuke said as his Sharingon eyes active. Just then Naruto and Hinata appeared. "So this is a clone," Itachi said destroying the clone. "Sasuke what're you doing here?" Naruto asked. "Naruto Hinata stay out of this," Sasuke told them, "This has nothing to do with you two." Sasuke prepared his Chidori ready to attack. "Sasuke the Chidori wasn't suppose to be use for revenge," Naruto shouted. Sasuke didn't listen as he came at Itachi with the Chidori. "Hinata get ready to help Sasuke if needed," Naruto ordered. "Right," Hinata agreed. "With out Kiba our team is incomplete but we have to do something," Naruto thought.

Itachi stopped the attack and broke Sasuke's arm. Naruto focused the nine-tail fox's chakra for support. Naruto perform the handsigns of the summoning Jutsu but Kisame swipe his blade and all of Naruto's chakra disappeared. "How about instead of cutting the legs we cut off the arms," Kisame said. "Naruto," Hinata shouted. Just then a man size toad stopped the attack. "I believe both Hinata and Naruto was put under my supervision," Jiriaya explained, "Hyuga Clans and not to mention all of Naruto's friends will have my head if something happen to them." "So you're the legendary Saunin Jiriaya best suit you if you saw through our Genjutsu," Kisame explained. "Drawing me away was smart but you forgot that Naruto's friend was a member of the main branch of the Hyuga Clan," Jiriaya explained, "But you're real target was not her but Naruto." "We are to adduct Naruto and that's it," Itachi explained. The toad disappeared in smoke as Naruto and Hinata was safe. "You guys will die in my hands," Jiriaya told them.

"Don't do it!" Sasuke shouted getting up, "This guy is mine." "Sasuke you're in no condition to fight," Hinata protest. "I don't care this fight is mine," Sasuke explained. "Revenge," Jiriaya thought. "Come on," Sasuke shouted. Itachi took Sasuke down in a few moves. Itachi picked Sasuke up and used the Montague Sharingon against him using Genjutsu to torment Sasuke's mind. "Hinata perform the Hidden Mist Jutsu," Naruto shouted as he put on his goggles. "Right," Hinata agreed making one handsign, "Hidden Mist Jutsu". A mist covered the hallway. All of the sudden the room became like something inside the stomach. Sasuke disappeared in the walls. "Hinata break the mist I have you cover," Jiriaya explained. Hinata did so and it was clear. "Now Naruto Hinata stays still," Jiriaya ordered. Kisame and Itachi ran as Jiriaya set a trap for them. The walls closed in but through black flames they escape.

After Jiriaya sealed the flames and ended the jutsu everything was back to normal and Sasuke was unconscious. "Well at least everything is good for now," Naruto commented. Just then a kunai knife hit the wall and Gai kicked Jiriaya hard. "Gai-Sensei?" Naruto and Hinata asked. Then Akamaru jumped on Naruto licking him to death. "Akamaru down boy down," Naruto said laughing. "But wait if Akamaru is here then that means Kiba is here," Hinata responded. "Hi everyone," Kiba said coming in and look at Sasuke and Jiriaya, "What happened to them." "Sasuke's case is a long story, Jiriaya's however is easy to explained," Naruto explained. "Listen Gai, Sasuke needs medical attention fast," Jiriaya told Gai. "You smell it to huh," Kiba reacted when Akamaru whimpered, "Itachi did this didn't he?" Kiba asked. "Yeah," Naruto responded. "When Sasuke went after you two I asked Gai to let me and Akamaru tag along incase our teammates need us. Itachi did the same thing to Kakashi-sensei."

"Right now their best chance is if you retrieve Lady Tsunade," Gai told them. "Wait the Slug Saunin Lady Tsunade?" Naruto reacted. "Hey how is it you know her so much more than me?" Jiriaya asked. "Simple, one of my students Tenten and Naruto are best friend for 8 years and Tenten been telling stories about Tsunade to Naruto," Gai responded. "Lucky for us we're looking for Tsunade," Jiriaya explained. "Master Jiriaya please let Akamaru and I come with you, we'll do everything you say if you let us?" Kiba asked. "What about your family?" Jiriaya asked. "I already asked about me going not that long ago and they agree to letting me stay with my teammates," Kiba explained. "Come on Purvey Sage, you haven't seen what we can do," Naruto pointed out, "And Kiba's and Akamaru's sense of smell can come in handy." "Ok you can come with us," Jiriaya explained.


	24. New Jutsu: Rasegan

**New Jutsu: Rasegan**

Gai was carrying Sasuke as team 7 was set to go with Jiriaya. "Bring Tsunade back to us?" Gai asked. "We'll find her Gai-sensei, we promise," Naruto said. "We better go," Jiriaya told Gai. "Tell Tenten Neji and Lee I said hi," Naruto shouted as they went their separate ways. In another town no other than Tsunade and Shizume entered a gambling place with money they barrow. Once inside any one that knows about Tsunade recognizes her.

"Oh man Tenten's going to freak when she fines out I met Tsunade before she did. I know I would," Naruto said as he walked down the road. "Naruto aren't you concern why those two men were after you?" Hinata asked. "Yeah but that's the past, now we need to fine Tsunade," Naruto explained. "If I knew her scent we would have found her by now," Kiba told them. "They're a team alright, a team of idiots," Jiriaya thought. "It might not be easy finding her through the Byatogan since she can change her age," Naruto explained. "If you asked me, her history should make it easy to find her," Kiba said. "Yeah," Hinata agreed. "Then again those three might actually be of some help," Jiriaya thought.

They reached a cliff and under it was a village. "Listen you 4, we're going to use our time in this village to gather info on Tsunade while at the same time your going to help Naruto through his training," Jiriaya explained, "There's a festival going on here so this is the perfect chance for me to gather info. Meanwhile you 4 are going to have the day off and enjoy yourselves doing what ever you want." Naruto Hinata and Kiba dig through their backpacks and pulled out their wallets full of money. "Oh you three are loaded on money," Jiriaya said. "Yeah we're a team so we have equal amount of money," Naruto explained.

Jiriaya pulled Naruto and Kiba aside. "Listen you two there are 3 sins for a Shinobies to avoid, Alcohol Women and Money," Jiriaya explained. "Wait why you telling us that?" Kiba asked. "Yeah, we're to young to drink, I have a girlfriend, and we can manage our own money," Naruto explained. They ran to Hinata before Jiriaya could finish.

"Hey Akamaru and I are going to go around and see if we can find any thing on Tsunade," Kiba explained. "But Master Jiriaya said he will," Hinata said. "No Kiba's right I only trained with Purvey Sage for a month and I know what he actually does for research," Naruto pointed out. "Fine then," Kiba said leaving. "Tomorrow we'll do the same. And tonight we'll go together as a date," Naruto told Hinata. "Good idea," Hinata explained. Naruto came to a ball throwing booth. "Leave everything to me," Naruto said. he threw all the balls and hit all the targets. "Whoa," some said. "He hit them dead center," another said. "Comes from training with Tenten," Hinata said giggling as Naruto claim his prize and gave it to Hinata.

Next they got something to eat then played some more games. Both Naruto and Hinata bought what looked like Anbu mask and bought Kiba one shape as a dog. "Looks good, we haven't spent more than 30 bucks," Naruto explained. "I think you're right," Hinata agreed. "And Purvey Sage was worried about us spending our money in a flash," Naruto thought.

"We should start looking for Kiba and Akamaru," Hinata told Naruto. "Yeah you're right," Naruto agreed. "Oh Yeah," Jiriaya shouted. "That's purvey Sage's voice," Naruto said. they came into Jiriaya surrounded by girls. "Hinata don't look," Naruto shouted. "Ah look there's Naruto and Hinata right now, hey where's the dog-boy Kiba?" Jiriaya asked. "He's doing your job in finding Tsunade," Naruto shouted, "And you're the one with the trouble avoiding the three sins, and in front of Hinata to," Naruto said shaking his grill squid. It slipped out of Naruto's hand and hit a guys suit ruining it. "Look what you did! What are you going to do?" the guy asked. "Uh Naruto looks like trouble," Hinata explained, "You're going to pay for it $100,000!" the guy shouted. "Wait I'm from the Hyuga Clan my father can you back," Hinata explained. "Don't even try talking to them Hinata," Jiriaya said getting up. "I'm a rogue ninja of the Village Hidden in the Stone," the ninja said as he went into an attack.

"Naruto watch closely as this move I'm about to do is what I'm going to teach you," Jiriaya said as a ball of spinning Chakra formed in his hand and hit the ninja forcing him to spin backwards hitting a stand of balloons. "Hey guys no luck on finding Tsunade yet," Kiba said as he and Akamaru entered and saw the damage. "What happened here?" Kiba asked. "Hinata you saw the same thing I did right?" Naruto asked. "Yes Naruto," Hinata responded. With the ninja paying for the damages and every kind of balloons and rubber balls.

Outside the village they were ready. "Hinata I believe the Hyuga Clans Gentle fist can increase chakra flow as well as stop it right?" Jiriaya asked. "Um yes," Hinata told him. "Good because Naruto might need that kind of help to master the Jutsu," Jiriaya explained, "Hinata activate your Byatogan and focus on the inside of the water balloon I'm holding." "Go ahead," Naruto told her. "Byatogan," Hinata shouted looking at the balloon. Soon enough the surface became bumpy in Jiriaya's hand then burst. "That technique I showed you were the one and only Rasegan created by your fourth Hokage," Jiriaya explained, "The steps in mastering it is Rotation Power and Control. Which you can master through the three trials that involved these balloons and balls. First step Rotation I think your girlfriend can explained that one."

"Naruto what happened was that all the chakra focused into the water balloon rotated the water in all directions causing it to burst," Hinata explained. "Rotation huh," Naruto said going into his thinking mode.

The next morning Kiba and Akamaru was sleeping with Jiriaya while Naruto made sure no peeping tom from Jiriaya on Hinata. Naruto tried looking at the balloon. Naruto started rotating his chakra this time got similar results to what Jiriaya did. "A start," Naruto said. The day before Hinata been helping him by increasing his chakra flow but now Naruto tried doing it alone. Soon enough Naruto mastered the first step. "Hinata wake up," Naruto said shaking Hinata. "Naruto what is it?" Hinata asked. "Watch," Naruto said as he holds the balloon. It started looking like the water is being rotating then it burst. "You did it Naruto," Hinata shouted hugging him. They showed Jiriaya and Kiba the results. "I imagining it like Kiba's fang over fang in a tight space and used my chakra that way," Naruto explained. "Good then the 2nd part Power shouldn't be that hard, as all you need to focus all your chakra into it," Jiriaya explained, "but first let your chakra points rest."

Naruto focused on the ball as he thought of what to do now while Hinata and Kiba trained. "I bet Neji's ultimate defense requires rotation and power to master just like this if I can use it in this step I beat it," Naruto thought then said, "that's it." "What Naruto?" Kiba asked. "Hinata that Ultimate defense of Hyuga clan what do you know about it?" Naruto asked. "Well it requires chakra being focused in all the chakra point requiring a lot of chakra control," Hinata explained. "Naruto what does that have to do with step 2 in mastering the Rasegan?" Kiba asked. "I was remembering what Neji was doing with that jutsu and thought it must of require power as well as Rotation to master, the same thing I need to master this step," Naruto explained, "The only other person I know of the Hyuga clan who master it was Hinata's father Hiashi."

Next few days Naruto tried using his memory of his battle against Neji to add into the power he need into the ball. Naruto focused all his chakra into the ball and it started rotating untill if popped but not burst. "Gee how is it they make it so easy?" Naruto complained. "Um Naruto," Hinata said coming toward him. "Oh hey Hinata how's that 8 trigram coming along?" Naruto asked. "I managed to master it," Hinata told him. "That's good then all is left is that ultimate defense jutsu or you making your own defense just as strong and you'll finally caught up to Neji in jutsus," Naruto commented, "As soon as I master this jutsu we both will have something to show when we get home."

The next day Naruto finally mastered the 2nd step. "I did it, I did it," Naruto shouted. "About time to," Jiriaya said as he Akamaru and Kiba walked up to them. "We found a trail to Tsunade," Jiriaya explained. "Uh-hum," Kiba said. "Fine your friend found a clue to Tsunade," Jiriaya explained. "I came across some guys who recently won a large bidding against Tsunade. They let me sniff out the money just for any other scent that's not there's and I think I found hers," Kiba explained, "Akamaru knows the scent to." Akamaru barked in agreement. "Yeah lets find Lady Tsunade," Naruto shouted.

Meanwhile Orochihamaru and Kabuto were on the move to. Tsunade hit good luck as she won money through gambling which wasn't a good sign.


	25. Tsunade's Toughest Decission

**Tsunade's Toughest Decission**

Tsunade and Shizume were outside the place and Tsunade was concern about something. "What's wrong? You should be happy considering you won for once," Shizume asked. "I got a bad feeling about this place, lets go," Tsunade responded. "Wait we should explore the castle first," Shizume pointed out. "Fine we'll do that first," Tsunade explained. Kabuto and Orochihamaru was on her trail through the forest.

Tsunade and Shizume reached the castle and Shizume was the only one enjoying it. "We should get going," Tsunade told Shizume. "Oh come on at least this is for free," Shizume told her. Just then the castle was demolished in a minute by a snake with Orochihamaru and Kabuto riding it. "I finally found you," Orochihamaru said.

Meanwhile Naruto Hinata and Jiriaya were fallowing Kiba and Akamaru. Jiriaya blew up a plane balloon and threw it to Naruto. "The third step is Control. Now that you manage rotation and power you need to control those two to the fact the balloon your holding hardly looks like you're spinning your chakra in the balloon then try doing it with out the balloon. Once you form a similar sphere with out the balloon you have mastered the Rasegan," Jiriaya explained. he made a out of control sphere of chakra, "What are you seeing now is the results of the first two steps." he hit the tree with it hardly doing damage. Then made another one but this time exactly like the one from the first time Jiriaya used the jutsu, "And this is the results after the 3rd task." He hit the tree the same place but it made a huge gap in the tree as the Rasegan went through. "Now come on we need to find Tsunade," Jiriaya told them.

"Is there something you haven't told us?" Naruto asked. "What makes you say that?" Jiriaya asked. "You've been ignoring something when you talk about Lady Tsunade. Hinata Kiba and Akamaru noticed to," Naruto explained. "Fine then, as you know the leaf village is trying to handle things on its own but the problem is that it needs a Hokage, and no offense Naruto but your not quiet Hokage level yet so you're not next in line," Jiriaya explained. "That's ok with me, but what does that have to do with Lady Tsunade?" Naruto asked. "He has a point," Kiba pointed out. "Well at first they asked me since I'm one of the Sanins, but I denied and after Orochihamaru attack the village no duh he's not going to be Hokage. Which leads to the last of the 3 Sanins," Jiriaya explained. "Lady Tsunade," Hinata responded. "Actually I like that idea as long as she doesn't use the position to put the leaf in debt," Naruto agreed. "You and me Naruto, you and me both," Jiriaya responded laughing.

At that point Naruto tried to focus his chakra into a tight ball for a minute but it burst. "here's a little advice," Jiriaya said, "The longer it takes for you to burst the balloon the closer you are to mastering it." They started moving at that point as Naruto tried thinking his way into mastering this jutsu.

Meanwhile Tsunade and Shizume were face to face with Orochihamaru and Kabuto. "What do you want Orochihamaru? I hope you're not here to talk about the good old days," Tsunade complained. "I have a favor to ask you," Orochihamaru said. Tsunade figure something wrong by looking at Orochihamaru. "You probably already figure out we need your help," Kabuto pointed out. "Ask someone else I quit being a medical ninja long ago," Tsunade explained. "No we can't you see these wounds no one else can heal," Kabuto explained. "Those wounds on your arm aren't normal is it?" Tsunade asked. "Just a monument that I got from killing the 3rd Hokage," Orochihamaru explained. The news shocked Tsunade and Shizume as they didn't expect that. Tsunade gave him an angry look. "Don't do that Tsunade, something strong must crumble eventually like humans you know that," Orochihamaru explained, "Especially since the 2 most important people in your life died." Tsunade was angry at that point as a vein was visible.

Shizume went into an attack by shooting sinbols from the launchers on her arm. Kabuto stopped them all finding that they had poison. "Calm down Shizune," Tsunade ordered, "Orochihamaru you haven't change one bit. You know how I am don't you? Don't kid around with me," Tsunade said. She hit the wall with pure strength causing it to crumble. "I'll kill you," She said with a serious face.

Meanwhile team 7 and Jiriaya made it to the castle. "I got her scent, she close," Kiba shouted with Akamaru sniffing it out. Back at the battle field, "We're here to negotiate," Kabuto explained. "Get out of my sight," Tsunade shouted. "Please lets make a deal," Kabuto explained. "I'll give you to 5," Tsunade told them. "I can revive your brother and the man you love," Orochihamaru told her, "With a forbidden seal I mastered." Things quiet down after that. "You haven't killed us yet, so is it a deal," Orochihamaru asked.

Meanwhile Kiba was hot on their trail. "I also smell Kabuto," Kiba explained. "That Genin who didn't even make it to the preliminaries, why is he here?" Naruto asked. "We'll find out soon enough," Jiriaya explained. The trail led to a slot machine place so while Jiriaya asked around Naruto insert a coin into the machine and tried it out. When they were on the trail again Naruto had 2 frog wallets full of money. "Hahahahaha, wait until the others finds out that you won so much money with one try on the machine," Kiba said laughing. "I think its great you won on your first try Naruto," Hinata explained. "Hey Inuzuka shouldn't you be fallowing Tsunade's trail?" Jiriaya asked.

Back at the battle field Orochihamaru taunt Tsunade's feelings even more as she remembers her brother Yuuki and the man she loved Dan before they died. "If I cure your arms what are you planning to do?" Tsunade asked. "I hate lying to you so I'll tell the truth," Orochihamaru said, "I'm getting what I want, to obliterate the leaf one last time."

Meanwhile Kiba's and Akamaru's nose took them to a castle that was destroyed. "Hinata what do you see?" Naruto asked. Hinata activate her Byatogan and saw 4 people standing there talking. "I see four people talking, I don't know who 1 of them are but one look like that Jonin instructor for those three sound ninjas, one looks like Kabuto, and the other one looks like Lady Tsunade," Hinata explained. "Let's go guys," Jiriaya explained.

At the battle ground Shizume was angry at the sound of that but Tsunade was more confuse between having Dan and Yuuki back and letting Orochihamaru destroy the village, or save the village time and never see them again. "Lady Tsunade, listen your brother and my uncle (Dan) wouldn't want it this way, don't forget their dreams and wishes," Shizune told Tsunade. "Shut up Shizune," shouted Tsunade. "You don't have to tell us the answer now; we only want a peaceful resolution. But of coarse this jutsu requires 2 bodies as well," Kabuto explained. just then Orochihamaru bit his figure to where it was bleeding. Tsunade stood scared as she saw the blood. "I maybe weak but I know Tsunade's weakness," Orochihamaru explains, "You're still afraid of blood." They left at that point leaving Tsunade scared.

When Jiriaya Naruto Hinata Kiba and Akamaru landed at the destination Tsunade and Shizume was already gone. "We missed them," Hinata explained. "Lets go guys," Jiriaya shouted. "Right," they responded.

Back at town Tsunade was drinking Sake while thinking over. Jiriaya stopped at the same place. "Why don't we eat here?" Jiriaya asked. "What but this is a bar and we're to young to drink," Kiba explained. "Yes but Lady Tsunade isn't," Naruto explained. "Why would that matter?" Kiba asked. "I can't believe you just asked that," Naruto responded.

They entered and surely enough Tsunade saw them. "Kiba think about it, one of Tsunade's sins as a ninja is drinking, something most ninjas both Konochis and Shinobies can counter, and this place serves alcohol so likely she'll be here," Naruto explained then turned to see her. "Hey Tsunade," Jiriaya shouted. "That's Tsunade?" Naruto asked remembering all the stories Tenten told him. "Jiriaya what bring you here and what's up with the group with you," Tsunade asked. Naruto zoomed to her for introduction. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and it's a pleasure in finally meeting you Tsunade," Naruto said then signal Kiba Akamaru and Hinata to come over. "These are my teammates, one of my best friends Kiba Inuzuka and his dog Akamaru, and my girlfriend Hinata Hyuga," Naruto introduced. "Nice to meet you," Hinata said bowing. "Hi there," Kiba responded.

Tsunade looked at Kiba and Akamaru thinking, "Inuzuka clan of the leaf village, no wonder how Jiriaya found us." Then she turned to Hinata thinking, "No curse seal and yet she's a ninja, what ever happened to the Hyuga Clan's sacred traditions?" "Oh um I'm member of the main branch of the Hyuga clan if you're wandering, and my father thought the life of a ninja can help improve my skills till the day I take his place as head of the clan," Hinata explained. "Wait till everyone back at home hears about this," Naruto said laughing, "Tenten probably wouldn't believe me."

They sat down as Naruto Hinata and Kiba started eating while Akamaru drank some milk. They went on talking about Orochihamaru on what they wanted but Tsunade wouldn't say a thing. "So what bring you here?" Tsunade asked. "As you know the 3rd died and is asking you to become 5th Hokage," Jiriaya told her, "So what's your answer?" Tsunade thought back to what Orochihamaru told her. "I decline," Tsunade responded, "Being Hokage is a fool's game." "Ah oh you shouldn't have said that," Kiba warned her. "What?" Naruto shouted, "Hokage is not a fools game, its an honorable position a path I choose to become. What happened to the great Tsunade, granddaughter of the 1st Hokage? The best medical ninja and Konochi around. The one my best friend who happened to be a weapon mistress herself that saved my neck once and was the first friend I ever made, looked up to as a role model?" "Who would of thought Naruto knew that much," Jiriaya thought. "Wow even now it seems Tsunade set a good example some how in the leaf," Shizune thought.

"I'm honor that someone sees me as their role model but Hokage is still a fools game," Tsunade told them, "and anyone who seeks to become one or help those who planned to become Hokage are fools." Kiba hit the table as he stood up, "Then Hinata Akamaru and I are fools since we're willing to help Naruto become Hokage, that's what you're saying?" Kiba asked. "All our friends at home are willing to help each other as well as us in our dreams and goals," Hinata explained. "Foolish Genins then," Tsunade said.

Naruto hit the table hard enough that it shook. "Listen even if you don't become Hokage there are people back home that needs medical attention, the kind only you can do. But I'm not going to forgive anyone who call my friends fools. Especially since one of them saved my neck before I started training to become a ninja," Naruto explained, "Come on lets fight outside and I'll show you what it truly means for us ­underage Genin to fight for our dreams." "Count me in," Kiba said with Akamaru barking. "Same here," Hinata responded. "No I'll deal with it myself," Naruto told them.

Tsunade agreed and they were outside ready. "1 Genins against me, this will end fast," Tsunade said, "I ought to be ashamed of myself." Naruto took out his goggles and placed them over his eyes. Tsunade showed her index finger. "Oh the one finger trick huh? Nice try but I know a lot of your tricks just from hearing stories about you," Naruto told her, "I also know my best shot will be keeping my distance." Naruto made a Goat handsign catching them by surprise, "Hidden Mist Jutsu". A thick mist covered the ground surrounding Tsunade and Naruto. "The hidden mist jutsu, how on earth did he learn this," Shizume thought.

"Covering his movement with this jutsu is creative," Tsunade thought. just then a water dragon came at her. Tsunade dodge as the mist cleared. "What did you think of my water dragons?" Naruto asked. "The Hidden Mist Jutsu, the water dragon jutsu, both are jutsus mostly taught in the Village Hidden in the Mist," Tsunade explained. Naruto took out his demon wind shuriken as it transformed, "Demon Wind Shuriken: Windmill of shadows." Naruto threw it directly at Tsunade and made a few more handsigns, "Shuriken Shadow clone Jutsu," Naruto shouted as the Shuriken became 3. Tsunade caught two and defect the real one with the fakes. "Not even my best of weapons stand a chance," Naruto thought.

"Your dream is to become Hokage right, why do you insist of doing so?" Tsunade asked. "I want to protect the village with all my power, and by becoming Hokage I can just do that. Not to mention I have some promises that I can only make possible as Hokage," Naruto answered, "To become Hokage is my dream." Hearing that made Tsunade thought of Dan and Yuuki. "That boy," Shizume said. "And thanks to you I think I found a way to master the last step for this," Naruto said as chakra swirled in his hand trying to form the Rasegan. "Just like the movements of water back at the battle on the bridge flowing through Haku's control," Naruto thought. Naruto ran at her at top speed. "That Jutsu it can't be," Tsunade thought. "Rotation control off the Inuzuka clan's fang over fang. The power added to the rotations like the Neji's chakra spin defense, and idea of control from Haku's ability to control water freely equals what I need for the Rasegan," Naruto shouted. He was close to hitting Tsunade till she punch the ground causing a crack as Naruto trip and hit the crack instead.

"I can't believe it the Rasegan being use by that Genin," Tsunade thought. "Twin-Headed wolf transformation" Kiba shouted as he and Akamaru transformed into the Inuzuka Clan's most powerful form. Hinata appeared behind her at the stance. "8 trigram 64 palms," Tsunade said, "And the twin headed wolf technique." "Yeah you believe it Hinata Kiba Akamaru and I are a team, that means we work together and we don't leave one of us behind," Naruto explained. "Is that so," Tsunade responded. "We never go back on our word that's team 7's ninja way," Naruto explained. "Fine then lets make a deal, if you three can prove to me what great a team you are in one week I'll agree to return to the leaf village and become Hokage and heal those in need of help. To top that off I'll give Naruto this," Tsunade said holding up her necklace. "The first Hokage's necklace," Naruto said. "Yes by giving you this it means that I truly believe you can become Hokage," Tsunade explained.

"Please Lady Tsunade not that, anything but that," Shizume shouted. "Ah don't make me laugh I heard that the only ones who truly owns that necklace lives and anyone else dies, unless that person becomes Hokage," Naruto said, "Tenten probably go crazy if I came back wearing that thing for both the reasons from the stories and that it came from you." "Alright but if I don't you have to give up on becoming Hokage and I get this," Tsunade said holding both Naruto's wallets. "That's my prize money and hard earn money," Naruto shouted. "I'll take that as we have a deal then," Tsunade said.

They left after that. In the Hotel room Naruto and Hinata was staying in one room when there was a knock. "Hold on a second," Naruto said opening the door. It was Shizume wanting to talk to him about the necklace. "Um Naruto," Hinata said. "Oh sorry I didn't think Hinata would be here," Shizume apologized. "Don't be, this is just the only way I can keep my promise to Lord Hiashi about keeping Hinata safe, and right now I need to protect her from peeping tom other known as Purvey Sage," Naruto explained.

"Listen Naruto that necklace Tsunade offered…" Shizune said. "Is a necklace of death that gain its title after the two people she gave it to died shortly after. One was her brother, and the other was the one person she cared about the most," Naruto finished, "Don't forget Tsunade is my best friend's idle, so she know most of the stories." "Well at least you know about the story," Shizune said. "Well its like I said before the way I understand it the only reason why Tsunade haven't died was because she might have been destined to be Hokage and any one else she gives the necklace to before she becomes Hokage dies," Naruto explained. "I know your right Naruto but it's still a risk I don't think you should take," Shizune shouted. "She has a point Naruto," Hinata explained. "I know that's why I'm not going to except it till she officially becomes Hokage," Naruto explained, "and that won't be untill she returns to the leaf village, and we have to prove her our skills as a team including Kiba and Akamaru, or she won't come with us."

"At least your considering the threat," Shizune said. "I don't know what it's like losing 2 people close, but we did just loose the 3rd Hokage, and was close to loosing a friend of ours. So yeah we're not going to give up," Naruto explained. "Naruto," Shizune said. "Believe it or not it was mostly hearing the story of Yuki and Dan that help me decided to become Hokage for the right choices," Naruto said.

The next day Hinata Kiba Akamaru and Naruto started training. "Kiba Akamaru now," Naruto shouted. "Right," Kiba said as Akamaru bark in agreement. Akamaru jumped on Kiba as he made a tiger handsign shouting, "Twin-headed wolf transformation". A twin-headed wolf took their place. "Ok Hinata lets do this," Naruto said. they jumped on the wolf's head as Naruto made a cross handsign shouting, "Shadow clone Jutsu". 10 wolf clones with Hinata and Naruto clones ridding on each.

That night Tsunade and Shizune was at the bar drinking when Jiriaya entered. "Funny finding you here," Jiriaya said. "Master Jiriaya," Shizune responded. "Shizune do you mine leaving us two alone?" Jiriaya asked. Shizune left in agreement. "Bring me the house special," Jiriaya ordered, "And a drink." "Sure thing sir coming up," the guy agreed.

Jiriaya started eating as soon as he got his order. "Naruto Hinata Kiba and Akamaru are persistent bunch. I just saw them training today and they came up with the best combinations using the Inuzuka's and Hyuga's Kekigenki along with Naruto's techniques," Jiriaya said, "What's more is I think Naruto completely master the Rasegan during the process with out knowing it." "That's impossible," Tsunade said. "You want to talk about impossible how about Naruto mastering 3 advance water style jutsus in a month while at the same time trying to summon a toad," Jiriaya said, "That kid just likes facing the impossible. I was there when he beaten Hinata's cousin Neji, and he's suppose to be the strongest person to came from Hyuga Clan from the Cadet Branch, even stronger than those from the main branch. But Naruto beat him." Tsunade went quiet as she remembers what Naruto said about mastering the 2nd step from the idea off of some one name Neji.

"When are you going to meet Orochihamaru again?" Jiriaya asked. Tsunade kept quiet about it. "I don't know what kind of deal Orochihamaru made with you, but think carefully before accepting. Remember the Hokages that came before you, all they accomplished up till now. Its thanks to them that the Village Hidden in the Leaves is still standing. And with every new generation of shinobies, comes a chance that one of them will achieve Hokage and do the same." Tsunade started to become frustrated. "You know what Shizune told me about who was Naruto's true inspiration in becoming Hokage?" Jiriaya asked. "I didn't want to hear the reason, I figure it was the 3rd and 4th Hokage," Tsunade said. "True it was through them he got ideas on becoming Hokage, they were not his main inspiration. It was hearing stories about you, and the 2 people you lost who wanted to become Hokage was his main inspiration," Jiriaya explained.

"If you made any deals that would lead to the destruction of the leaf village after hearing that, I'll stop you right now. If not me then team 7 will, as they grow stronger as a team as we speak," Jiriaya finished. "This has nothing to do with you and that team 7," Tsunade responded, "As for Naruto using them as his inspiration it could just leave to his down fall." "Or to the greatest Kage over all," Jiriaya said. "Enough with the lecture," Tsunade shouted, "Why did you bring those three here anyways?" She remembers Naruto saying why he wanted to become Hokage and what they said about them working together as a team.

"Believe it or not I didn't initially think of bring Hinata and Kiba. I thought it would help Naruto out if he brings someone he trust with him, thus he asked Hinata, who's father agreed if Naruto keeps her safe. Then Kiba and Akamaru didn't come with us untill after our battle with Itachi Uchiha, when he came with Gai, and insisted coming with his teammates instead of being left behind," Jiriaya answered, "Oh man, they didn't leave some of their unfinished business that is not ninja related unfinished as they have their friends doing them favor that got their curiosity as well." Jiriaya remember before they left Naruto asked Kiba to gather their friends and to see if Tenten and Neji confessed while they were gone.

Back at the grounds Hinata Kiba Akamaru and Naruto was resting from training overboard. The next morning Jiriaya woke up and notice Kiba and Akamaru was still missing. "Those three probably been training all night or they decided to stay in Naruto's and Hinata's room," Jiriaya thought.

Tsunade was walking through town minding her own business, thinking about the deal. "3 meals to go," she heard Hinata said. "That sound like that Hyuga girl," Tsunade thought. Hinata walked out with 3 box breakfast and noticed Tsunade. Hinata nodded to her and walked off. "Hinata Hyuga, the only one from the main branch of the Hyuga Clan that became a ninja. Kiba Inuzuka from the Inuzuka clan who specialized in dog base jutsus. And Naruto Uzumaki training to become Hokage and was supported by all his friends of the leaf," thought Tsunade. Tsunade went to some casino and tried to win some money. Struggling between the deal and what would Dan and Yuuki would do.

That night Naruto Kiba and Akamaru rested as Hinata brought them dinner. "So far we came up with 6 more routines if we made 3 more we'll stop," Naruto said. "I agree, so far we been making 2 routines a day so by then we should have 9 all together," Kiba agreed. "After that we can rest up untill the weeks up," Hinata said. "that'll be 2 full days of recovery," Naruto said.

Akamaru notice that Tsunade was watching and whimpered to Kiba. "Well what do you know the great Tsunade been watching us," Kiba said. "Ah let her watch, we know all of her tricks so its only fair she knows ours," Naruto said, "Besides not like knowing ones tricks is the same as fighting someone when they're using those tricks." "You mean how Tenten knew all your jutsus yet you wined up beating her in the preliminaries?" Kiba asked. "Hahahahaha, yeah that was a good example, but I was thinking of my first match with Tsunade for an example though," said Naruto. "Guys we should invite Tsunade over if she's watching," Hinata suggested. "Ah your right," Naruto responded as he got up, "Lady Tsunade why don't you come and join us?"

Tsunade was about to leave but reconsidered it. "So what you three been up two?" she asked as she joined them. "Creating new combinations," Naruto answered, "We have to thank you Tsunade, we haven't had this much fun making our own combinations since we were preparing for Kakashi-sensei's bell test."

"How long have you three known each other?" Tsunade asked. "Well lets see, since we were 5 to be exact," Naruto responded, "back then the only people I trust was Tenten her parents the 3rd Hokage and the few villagers who didn't shunned me. I just finished working at Tenten parent's shop to earn enough money to get around after they offered me, and Tenten and I went to the park where I met Lord Hiashi and Hinata. As soon as we started playing we met Kiba and Akamaru. Soon enough we were friends."

"Here," Hinata said handing her some of her dinner, "Sorry no Sake since none of us are to young to drink." "Thanks but no thanks I can get my dinner later," Tsunade replied. "Suit yourself," Naruto responded.

On the third morning team 7 worked extra hard for the final 3 routines. The end of the day they completed all three routines. "That's enough, we did it," Naruto said collapsing. "You can say that again," Kiba agreed.

By day 6 Tsunade was at the bar again when Jiriaya entered. "I don't know if you heard but team 7 is all steamed up for the battle against you," Jiriaya announced. "I guessing that means they finish training," Tsunade responded. They talk about the situation as Jiriaya drank the Sake with the poison added.

Team 7 was going over the routines the day before the final limit, using Naruto's shadow clones. "That's what you have?" Shizune asked as she appeared. "What are you talking about, we've been using the memories I gain from my clones to prefect the training routines," Naruto argued. "But how do you know it will work," Shizune asked. "Tsunade said we show that we're a worthy team to her she would agree to her end of the deal, however she didn't say we have to beat her," Kiba said.


	26. The Great Saunin Battle

**The Great Saunin Battle**

The next mourning Jiriaya was found passed out drained from the poison but not dead. Shizune was knock out the night before after telling Tsunade about the teams process and how Tsunade shouldn't go toward Orochihamaru. Mean while Orochihamaru and Kabuto was heading toward the meeting place. Kabuto separated in case Tsunade betrays them they need to attack.

"Shizume wake up," Naruto said shaking her. Shizume woke up and found Hinata Kiba and Akamaru there. "We were going to see if Tsunade's here so we can start our battle but instead we found you knock out," Naruto explained. "Oh no, she didn't," Shizume said running to the window. When she opened it a Kunai knife barely missed her coming from Jiriaya who was barely standing.

He explained the situation of what happened. "Thanks to Tsunade I can't draw my chakra," Jiriaya finished. "You're supposed to be a Saunin and yet you fell for a childish trap," Naruto complained. Kabuto was watching and noticed that his favorite team was with Jiriaya. "No matter what we need to find Tsunade. Ready Akamaru," Kiba said as Akamaru barked. They were off looking for Tsunade.

Meanwhile Orochihamaru reached the destination and saw Tsunade. "The answer has to be no! No way Tsunade will put the leaf village in jeopardy," Naruto said, "I get where she's coming at, but that's no excuse for agreeing to what leads to the down fall of our village."

Back at the meeting place and Tsunade was about to agree. "I'll heal your hands but you have to keep them off the leaf village," Tsunade explained. "Alright," Orochihamaru said with an evil laugh. Tsunade thought of the 2 again and started a swirling amount of chakra from her hands. Kabuto noticed the difference being a medical ninja himself. he threw a kunai knife separating the two. "Good job Kabuto, I knew I can trust you," Orochihamaru said, "Tsunade I thought you would want your brother and love one back? I even promise to leave the leaf village alone." "I knew you lie about not touching the leaf village and as for my brother and love one, I like to see them again even if it was one time, but at that moment I felt like a fool as I need to let go of the past and move on as they would want me to," Tsunade answered.

She thought of Naruto Kiba Akamaru and Hinata. "Then 3 Genins and a ninja dog help opened my eyes. They been together since they were 5 and they never consider the other inferior and they supported each other in their goals," Tsunade explained. "Then the deal is off and I have to force it out of you," Orochihamaru said. Tsunade opened her eyes filled with anger now. She punch the ground causing it to crumble as Kabuto and Orochihamaru dodge it. Tsunade went after them with her jacket flying off. They dodge another attack and they were off.

Naruto Kiba Akamaru Hinata Tonton Shizume and Jiriaya made it to the wreck. "I take this as you were right Naruto," Kiba said. Akamaru and Tonton found Tsunade's jacket and Akamaru started barking. "What is it boy?" Kiba asked. They found Tsunade's jacket. "Here it is our key to Tsunade," Naruto said.

Meanwhile Tsunade Orochihamaru and Kabuto had stopped and Kabuto ate a solder pill. He made handsigns and his hand started glowing and then he disappeared. He tried to attack from under ground but Tsunade dodge it and hit the ground but Kabuto dodge that. They manage to attack and dodge until Kabuto was behind her and merely touch her arm and leg as she dodge it.

"Ouch," Tsunade said as her arm and leg hurt. "The jutsu I performed let me attack the muscles and tendons and cut them with out surgery," Kabuto explained. Then he went to attack and struck her chest damaging the repertory muscles. "Training routine number 7," Naruto shouted. Hinata went from behind and struck him from the back as Naruto and Kiba fallowed aiming the back. Kabuto collapsed after the trio's attack. "It been a long time Kabuto, however we expected something was up when you disappeared in the 2nd round and suddenly your scent appeared a week ago with Tsunade's," Naruto explained. Tsunade healed the damage Kabuto caused.

"Naruto Hinata Kiba Akamaru," Tsunade said, "How did you find me?" "Wasn't that hard when you have someone from the Hyuga Clan," Naruto explained. Jiriaya Shizune and Ton-ton fallowed. Tsunade went to an attack but Kabuto cut himself and blood splattered all over Tsunade who was afraid of blood. Naruto made several handsigns and shouted, "Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu" as Water hit Tsunade cleaning her from the blood. "Well, well Naruto Hinata and Kiba, I remember you all to well. In fact I did a little research and found the skills between you 3 have increased. Shizume got Tsunade out of there and wiped the remaining blood. "You have to give Naruto one thing, he knows how to wash blood off you quickly," Shizune said giggling a little.

"Ok Kabuto, we were planning to save this until we face Tsunade but since your little stunt has her scared stiff, we'll just use it on you," Naruto said. Kiba flicked a soldier pill to Akamaru who ate it and joined his master. "Team 7: Training Routine Number 25," Naruto shouted. Kiba ate his soldier pill and shouted with a tiger handsign, "Twin-headed wolf transformation". They transformed into a twin headed wolf as Naruto and Hinata jumped on their back. Naruto made a cross handsign, "Triple Shadow Clone Jutsu". 4 clones of the Kiba Akamaru Naruto and Hinata appeared. "Cleaver, using the combination off you and Hinata on Kiba and Akamaru's back while they use the twin headed wolf transformation," said Jiriaya.

Kabuto retreated to Orochihamaru seeing he had no chance. Kabuto ate a pill that stop bleeding and replace the missing blood. Then he removed the bandages on Orochiharu's arm with the mark of the snake summoning. "Shizune I'll leave you in charge of team 7's safety," Jiriaya explained, "Leave Orochihamaru to me. but before that Tsunade need to do something about my body." "You have to wait until the drug is flush from your body," Shizume explained. "What you got to be kidding?" Jiriaya shouted. "Darn and our routines were made condignly for Tsunade not Orochihamaru," Naruto complained.

Kabuto used the blood from his cut and marked the seal. Jiriaya bit his left thumb and marked his right hand with his blood. They both made the same handsigns and hit the ground. "Summoning Jutsu" they shouted as a giant snake appeared ready to attack from Orochihamaru's side. Jiriaya how ever summoned Gamakichi. "What's up," Gamakichi greeted. "What happened to your father?" Jiriaya complained.

"Team 7 full back and get ready for summoning," Naruto shouted. Naruto and Hinata jumped off causing the clones to disappeared. Kiba and Akamaru turned back to normal. Naruto bit his thumb made handsigns and slam his hand on the ground shouting, "Summoning Jutsu". He summoned a fat toad with Yellowish orange skin. "Not again, this happened the last time I tried to summon the chief toad," Naruto shouted. "Hey Gamatatsu why you popped out?" Gamakichi asked. "This is the first time anyone ever summoned me," Gamatatsu celebrated.

Mean while the snake attack while Orochihamaru was still ridding. They manage to dodge as Kabuto went after Naruto Hinata Kiba Akamaru and Shizume as ordered. Naruto came across one of the snakes. Naruto made plenty of handsigns he needed, "Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu," Naruto shouted as his Water Dragon manage to save him from the snake. "Good job Naruto," Jiriaya shouted. "You're fighting me old man," Orochihamaru said coming at him. "No problem, Earth Style: Dark Rock," Jiriaya responded with handsigns. The snakes seeped into a mud pool but not far enough.

Naruto Kiba Akamaru Hinata and Shizume was face to face with Kabuto. Shizume fired needles but Kabuto dodge them then his hand went blue from chakra and pushed Shizume back. "Dodge this," Naruto shouted making complicated handsigns, "Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu". A huge jet of water slammed into Kabuto. "We can't use close range with this guy," Naruto explained. Kabuto then tore the tendons and muscles on Shizume legs from underground.

Orochihamaru tried to do a snake strike with his head but Jiriaya protected himself with a few handsigns, "Ninja art: Needle Fizzle" as his hair became needles covering him. Orochihamaru still bit him at the end.

Kabuto pushed Shizume away who now had blood dripping from her lips and some hit Tsunade. Kabuto started kicking Tsunade who was defenseless from her fear. "Water Style: Water Clone jutsu" Naruto shouted as Water Clones pushed Kabuto aside even at their disadvantage. Naruto Kiba and Hinata arrived in a triangle formation. "Hinata Kiba training routine number 27," Naruto shouted. "Oh yeah I like that idea," Kiba agreed. "Good because right now we need to show Kabuto and Orochihamaru that it takes more than mere jutsus to be a ninja," Naruto explained, "And hopefully be the ones to bring Tsunade out of her fears and back to her sense of battle." Kiba and Hinata made goat handsigns and shouted, "Hidden Mist Jutsu".

A thick mist covered the whole field making it impossible for someone to see unless they had goggles which Naruto had. "I must really thank Sakura for these goggles," Naruto said as he put them on over his eyes, "Because with these I can win this battle." "Well, well Naruto had goggles in his pouch, who would of guess," Jiriaya said. Naruto ran in there with a cross handsign. With out saying anything multiple clones appeared. "Here it is my chance to shine," Naruto thought making the complicated handsigns, "Water style: Multiple Water Dragons Jutsus" Naruto shouted. 20 water dragons strike Kabuto while his guard was down.

"Naruto watch out for any surprise attack," Hinata shouted through the communicator as she had her Byakugan Active. "Don't worry I have an idea using the Shadow Clone Substitution," Naruto explained. Meanwhile Kabuto's hand glowed with visible chakra as Naruto use some handsigns, then forms the Rasegan in his hand they went at each other and Naruto made first hit but Kabuto hit his chest. "Just what I asked for," Naruto thought. The mist cleared and both Naruto and Kabuto collapse as what look like Naruto was dying. "No Naruto," Tsunade shouted. "I damage his heart and disconnected his chakra network he's good as dead," Kabuto explained. "Shows what you think," They heard Naruto shouted. He transform back from a rock to his true form right between Hinata and Kiba removing his goggles. "If you payed more attention to your data you would of known that what now is my 2nd best jutsu next to the Rasegan happens to be the Substitution jutsu, and all I had to do was substitute myself with the clone," Naruto explained.

"Incredible, having Hinata and Kiba performed the hidden mist jutsu while Hinata use her Byakugan to track Kabuto's movements while Naruto fight," Tsunade thought. Kabuto tried regenerating his cells but hardly helped. "Tsunade there's nothing to fear but fear itself. So you can face your fear of blood and use your summoning Jutsu," Naruto explained. Orochihamaru went for an attack on them leaving Jiriaya stranded. A snake with a sword appeared in Orochihamaru's mouth came at them. Tsunade jumped in front of the attack and got stabbed right through. He tried hitting the Genin but Tsunade took every hit no longer shaking from the blood. "You know what I remember," Tsunade said, "I was offered the position of 5th Hokage and I think I'll take it," Tsunade said.

Tsunade broke the seal on her forehead and all her cells regenerated. "No way that's Lady Tsunade's the famous move. The Mitotic regenerating jutsu," Naruto said shocked. "What is it exactly?" Kiba asked. "Lets put it this way, Lady Tsunade sealed some of her chakra in her forehead and when ever she needs to heal rapidly she releases the seal but at the cost of her life being shortened as her cells regenerated faster than they supposed to, and the human body's cells could only regenerate so fast," Naruto explained. "Incredible, no wonder why she stays young," Kiba said. "Not only that, if it wasn't for the side effect Tsunade would be consider immortal," Hinata explained. Akamaru whimpered as he know this battle is about to get more intense.

Tsunade wiped some of her blood on her left thumb and wiped it on her right arm. Jiriaya bit his left thumb and wipe his blood on his right hand. Orochihamaru went to Kabuto who used his blood and wipe it on the seal on Orochihamaru's arm. All three of them made the same handsigns and hit the ground shouting, "Summoning Jutsu". In a large puff of smoke a giant purple snake appeared with Orochihamaru on it, A giant Slug white with a blue stripe down its back with Tsunade Naruto Kiba Akamaru and Hinata (who was close enough to Tsunade to wined up on it), and Gammabunta who was on top of the last 2 snakes Orochihamaru summoned that was in the mud pit, with Jiriaya on it.

"I can't believe it, we're on top of Lady Tsunade's summoning, and we're going to be witness to what could be the most famous battle in history," Naruto shouted. "That's great but we need to get down from here," Kiba argued. "I agree Naruto, I don't think its safe being up here," Hinata explained.

"How are you doing Daddy?" Gamatatsu shouted to Gammabunta. The snake looked around with curiosity. "Manda (the snake) and Orochihamaru, Katsuyu (the slug) and Tsunade, dear old faces reunited again. Did you bring a hankie Jiriaya I think I'm going to cry," Gammabunta said. "You old fool; I didn't summon you here just to hear your stupid jokes. This rivalry has gone long enough, time to end it. Today I'm put him out of our misery once and for all," Jiriaya explained.

"Well Orochihamaru why have you dragged me here?" Manda asked, "You know I don't like being summoned. Maybe I should just eat you and be done with it." "I vote for the snake eating Orochihamaru and end this trouble," Naruto thought. "No please don't talk that way lord Manda you will be well rewarded for your troubles don't worry," Kabuto tried to explained. "Who you think you talking to you little bug? What could you possibly have that I want?" Manda asked as Kabuto went quiet, "So Orochihamaru I expected over a hundred human sacrifices," Manda said.

"I think Orochihamaru's summoning has issues," Kiba said. "Katsuyu transport those three to Shizume," Tsunade ordered. "Yes my lady," Katsuyu. Small clones of Katsuyu appeared under Naruto Kiba and Hinata while Akamaru jumped on Kiba's head. "Sorry but my lady want you three to be safe from this battle," the slug explained. "Ok," Naruto agreed as they moved down to Shizume. They landed right by Shizume. "Hey Shizume," Naruto greeted. "Naruto," Shizume said as they hopped off. "Thanks for the ride, I think I prefer you over ridding on Gammabunta," Kiba said.

Meanwhile Gammabunta puffed smoke he breathed in from his pipe at Manda. "I'm going to pop you like a balloon, you stinking dirty toad," Manda said threatening. "At least come on and try it. I always wanted a snake skin wallet," Gammabunta said pulling out his sword. "Orochihamaru, you're no longer fit to be one of us," said Jiriaya. "One of us, what an insight," Orochihamaru responded. "After today there will be one less Saunin in the world," Tsunade said referring to Orochihamaru being the one less.

Katsuyu was the first to attack using acid slime from its mouth. Manda manage to dodge it and tried constricting Katsuyu then trying to bite her. Gammabunta jumped in with his sword forcing Manda to pull back and bite the sword making impossible for Gammabunta to use it. "Come on Chief Toad, come on Katsuyu, break from Manda's grip," Naruto shouted from a safe distance.

Katsuyu was being constricted harder and harder for every struggle. "Now Katsuyu," Tsunade ordered before jumping off Katsuyu. Katsuyu bloated up so much from the constriction she divided into many small clones breaking from Manda's grip. Then the slugs formed back together into Katsuyu.

Manda was about to hit Gammabunta with his tail forcing Gammabunta to jump back and let go of his sword. "They're coming," Jiriaya said. "I can see them," Gammabunta told Jiriaya. Manda was coming at them with Gammabunta's sword in it mouth to use to attack. Manda threw it at Gammabunta who dodge it and the sword barely stopped by Katsuyu and the blade dug to the ground forcing it to stay standing allowing Tsunade to jump back on to Katsuyu.

"Time for some oil Gammabunta," Jiriaya ordered making handsigns for a fire style jutsu. "You got it," Gammabunta agreed as he start blowing up as something was coming from Gammabunta's mouth. "Fire Style: Toad Flame Bomb" Jiriaya shouted and blew flames into a oil that was being spit out of Gammabunta's mouth. Burning most of the field Manda was at. Manda dodge the attack by shedding his skin making it look like he was hit by it (Not really surprising since Manda is a snake summoning).

Manda strike at both ends from under ground by attacking with its tail first so that Gammabunta was two busy handling the tail when Manda went for an attack from behind. Tsunade saved them by throwing Gammabunta's sword strait down on Manda's mouth making it impossible for him to move or bite (again shouldn't be surprising since Tsunade has super human strength).

Unfortunately Orochihamaru and Kabuto dodge the attack. Orochihamaru wrapped his tongue around Tsunade to use to attack. Tsunade manage to break free with the low amount of chakra and strength she had. Tsunade used it to pull Orochihamaru toward her as she use her strength to knock him around again and again still having the grip on Orochihamaru's tongue. On the third blow she missed due to she over worked her muscles.

"That's not good," Naruto responded. "No matter how strong you are, it's not a good idea to over work your muscles," Hinata responded. "Yeah even I know that," Kiba said. "Everyone has their limits even you," Orochihamaru said. Tsunade went back to knocking Orochihamaru around with every punch. After one hit Orochihamaru almost passed out. "Lord Orochihamaru," Kabuto shouted. Orochihamaru regain his sense and tried running away with Tsunade after him. After a few more blows Orochihamaru restrained her with his tongue and came at her with a sword from the mouth. Tsunade grabbed it with her feet with no injury and knock Orochihamaru over and over.

"I keep pounding him and pounding him, something's wrong," Tsunade thought. She manage to knock Orochihamaru across the field. Tsunade came at Orochihamaru performing handsign where her hands glowed with chakra. With one hit Orochihamaru flew back so much he hit the handle of Gammabunta's sword and landed on Manda with Kabuto watching. Manda disappeared after making a threat about eating them.

Tsunade collapse from exhaustion but only to her legs. When the smoke cleared Orochihamaru was standing exhausted, catching Jiriaya and Tsunade by surprise. "Tsunade you refuse to heal my arms. Very well there is another way to gain my arms back," Orochihamaru said revealing what was under the pale shin was another face. Both Orochihamaru and Kabuto escape.

"Why do I have a feeling that Orochihamaru's plans includes Sasuke," Kiba responded. "It must because Orochihamaru was the one who attack Sasuke Sakura and Shino back at the forest of death in the 2nd rounds of the chunin exam," Hinata said. "Note to self when we return to the leaf village, asked Sakura and Shino to watch over any change in Sasuke's behavior, for Sasuke's own good," Naruto said.

Shortly after Gammabunta and Katsuyu disappeared. "Oh Naruto catch," Tsunade said throwing her necklace to Naruto, "And don't worry, now that I decided to except my destiny and become Hokage like my grandfather, the curse won't kill you," Tsunade explained. "Tsunade what about your jutsus you used, effect?" Naruto asked. Tsunade's arm started wrinkling showing her age. "They'll warn out, now come on tomorrow we'll return to the leaf village," Tsunade explained, "And Hinata can stay with us so that you don't have to worry about peeping toms, Naruto." "Um, ok," both Naruto and Hinata responded.


	27. Team 7's Hot Spring's Adventure

**Team 7's Hot Spring Adventure**

Naruto Hinata Kiba Akamaru Jiriaya Tsunade Shizume and Ton-ton decided unfairly that they will stay at the hot springs to relax. "Wahoo," Kiba shouted as he and Akamaru dived into the hot springs with Jiriaya who was waiting for the lady's turn. Tsunade and Shizume went to find the places where they can try to win money or go home broke. Naruto and Hinata on other hands were walking through the area.

Naruto and Hinata shortly returned to his and Kiba's room. Since Naruto can trust Tsunade better than Jiriaya, he and Hinata agreed to her staying in Tsunade's and Shizume's room, and Kiba and Akamaru started staying with Naruto. "Hey we should try and relax even if Purvey Sage is in the pool," Naruto said coming in. He saw all of his and Kiba's stuff scattered. "What happen?" Hinata asked. "Hinata go get Kiba and Akamaru," Naruto ordered. "Right," Hinata said heading off. Naruto dig through his bag, "Just as I thought the necklace Lady Tsunade gave me is missing," Naruto said. Kiba and Hinata returned and saw the mess. "I think someone mistaken our room as Tsunade's because they took the necklace she gave me," Naruto said, "Not to mention this letter said that I owe some Okaubi family money, and I don't even know anyone with that name." "All we have to do is track your scent on the necklace," Kiba said.

Mean while Jiriaya was agitated about something. "Well their females but uh," he said as a monkey was on his head, "The only problem is they're the wrong species." The hot spring was filled with monkeys and 1 agitated Jiriaya.

After getting far from the smell of suffer from the hot spring Naruto Hinata Kiba and Akamaru track the smell to some trees. "Hinata check the area," Naruto explained. Hinata checked it with her Byakugan and replied, "They're behind the trees." "Hey we know your there, show yourself," Naruto shouted. The two men who were spying on Tsunade earlier when they arrived as one asked, "What are you doing here kid?" "You have something of my friend here that we want back," Kiba said pointing to Naruto. "A certain necklace once belong to Lady Tsunade; and was her grandfather's, the first Hokage," Naruto finished. "Wait this is yours now?" the guy asked revealing it, "Sorry we didn't know."

Back at the hot spring Jiriaya was red from being in the hot spring so long, not to mention annoyed as his eye twitch when he said, "Well I wanted humans and I got humans." There was a huge splash as the hot spring was filled with 12 Sumo wrestlers surrounding Jiriaya. "If only they weren't a bunch of fat guys!" Jiriaya shouted. "Who are you calling fat, grandpa?" all of them asked. "Are there any human women in this town?" Jiriaya asked as he sighed

Back at the meeting place the men explained the situation. "I was right it was Lady Tsunade who owe you money," Naruto responded. They gave Naruto the IOU Tsunade owes them. "That's a lot of money!" Kiba shouted. "The Hyuga Clan would go crazy if they owe this much money," Naruto responded. "By the way my name is Hinata Hyuga, the one you took the necklace from is Naruto Uzumaki, that's Kiba Inuzuka and his dog Akamaru. What's yours?" Hinata asked. "My name is Senta, and this here is Unto. Long time ago our for along time," Senta explained. they explained how they been traveling not able to return and pay off the debt.

"Wait I heard that Tsunade manage to pay off a debt she owe," Naruto rattling his brain, "Since you couldn't go home how do you know that it wasn't the Okaubi family debt she haven't payed back?" "Naruto has a point, anyone could of pay your family back and wasn't able to informed you do to you being on the move," Hinata responded. "Well the only one who knows about it is Lady Tsunade, so we thought we try bribing her to pay us back," Unto explained.

"Still you found the necklace in Kiba Akamaru and my room," Naruto said with Akamaru barking in agreement. "We didn't know that the necklace was no longer hers," Senta responded. "We can still use the bribing idea, but this time with one of us," Kiba said. "Maybe Hinata can act as captive, with her being from the Hyuga Clan it makes since," Unto explained. "Good idea but two problems, Tsunade knew Hinata was with me and that I'll protect and save my girlfriend. Not to mention if someone was going to capture Hinata they wouldn't try to use it bribe Tsunade, but her father, the head of Hyuga Clan himself, Lord Hiashi, or to unlock the secrets of the Byakugan," Naruto pointed out. "Why not me then?" Kiba asked, "I was the only not with you guys so you wouldn't know what happened to me." "Fair enough," Naruto agreed.

Meanwhile Tsunade lost another game and was out of money. "Well that's that," Shizume responded, "Let's try out the hot spring." "Shizume go get the suitcase, I left it at the front door, go get it," Tsunade ordered. Shizume tried to persuade her that she doesn't need it, but Tsunade got on her case. Then an old friend of Tsunade's saw her and greeted her.

Jiriaya was really read as he said, "I got women and plenty of them, but still…" he was surrounded by over 17 ladies that had wrinkles and no teeth who were older than Jiriaya (a reminder I think Jiriaya's 50), and all of them was fond to Jiriaya, "I hope for woman that still had their teeth."

Shizume picked up the suitcase at the hotel when she was given a letter. "Oh no," she shouted as she read it, "We have your traveling companion Kiba Inuzuka and his ninja dog Akamaru. If you want to see them again pay back the debt you owe the Okaubi family." She took Ton-ton and ran to where she left Tsunade and found her missing. "She's not here," Shizume said. Once out side she let Ton-ton down and said, "Ok Ton-ton, put that nose to work, fine Naruto Hinata or Lady Tsunade." Ton-ton tried but nothing. "Of coarse the smell of sulfur from the hot spring," Shizume said getting worried. They tried running around town calling Naruto's Hinata's and Tsunade's name. "I get how Lady Tsunade is missing, but where could Naruto and Hinata run off two," said Shizume, "We'll have to save Kiba and Akamaru on our own. I just hope those two don't give me away since transformation doesn't work on the Inuzuka Clan."

At the trees Kiba was tied to a tree while Unto was holding Akamaru when they notice Tsunade coming there way. "You know who we are?" Unto asked. "Your errand boys for the Okaubi family," she responded. "Then here's the deal you pay us back or we'll kill the Inuzuka boy and his dog," Unto said pulling out his sword. "Wait a second," Kiba said sniffing the air and got angry now as he shouted, "Shizume where's Tsunade?" The fake Tsunade transformed into Shizume.

Back at the Hot springs Jiriaya was completely red and said, "Things just got from bad to worst. When they said they expanded it, I didn't think they mean by this." The hot spring was filled with 25 monkeys, 12 sumo wrestlers, 17 older women (the 54 from the last 3 times), and Jiriaya who was being squished and stepped on.

Meanwhile Tsunade was enjoying a drink with her old friend. "Oh I see your going to be Hokage of the leaf village," he said. "Yeah after all this time I was persuaded," Tsunade agreed. "Well I know you'll do a good job at it," the guy said. "Um ma'am someone's here looking for you," one of the people coming in said. "Who is it?" Tsunade asked. "Miss Hinata Hyuga," he responded. "Let her in," Tsunade responded. Hinata entered happy to see Tsunade. "Lady Tsunade we have a problem that somehow involves you," Hinata explained. Hinata explained the whole 2 guys coming for some unpaid dept, which turned out paid.

Meanwhile Naruto was searching everywhere for Tsunade. "Where could she run off to?" Naruto wandered, "I check everyplace Tsunade could be at and nothing." "Naruto," Shizume shouted as she and Kiba landed by him, "Any luck?" "No and I don't even know where Hinata run off to," Naruto responded, "But all we know is she could of found Tsunade using her Byatogan." Unto Senta came at that point. "Naruto," Hinata shouted as she came with Tsunade and the man from before. "Naruto Tsunade already paid their dept," Hinata explained. the man gave the 2 the letter explaining the situation.

After that they went their separate ways as Naruto Hinata Kiba Akamaru Tsunade Shizume and Ton-ton headed home. "Uh guys are I the only one who feels like we forgot something?" Naruto asked. "Yeah I'm getting that same feeling," Kiba said, "Like we're missing someone."

At the hot springs the women Jiriaya was waiting for scream when they saw Jiriaya in the water with nothing on red all over.


	28. The 5th Hokage

**The 5****th**** Hokage**

Team 7 was the first to arrive with in sight gate with Tsunade Shizume Ton-ton and Jiriaya fallowing. "Hurry up guys," Naruto shouted. "You guys go ahead," Jiriaya shouted. "Yay," Naruto shouted. They left for the gates. The two ninjas at the gates notice that team 7 was heading their way. "Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru returning from their journey with the purvey sage known as master Jiriaya," Naruto announce. "Where are they May I asked?" one said. "Hey guys hurry up," Kiba shouted. The rest arrived at the scene.

"Ok Hinata Kiba I think we should so you guys can tell your family and clan that we're back, I'll tell our friends, then meet back up at training ground 7," Naruto said. the four went their own ways while Tsunade was escorted to the Hokage mansion.

Shino was collecting bugs with Sakura's help. "Shino, is this the one?" Sakura asked. "Yes that's it," Shino responded, "Naruto and his friends are do to come back any day now," Shino responded. "Hey Shino Sakura," Naruto shouted making a safe landing. "Speaking of Naruto," Shino said. "Naruto your back!" Sakura shouted. "You bet I'm back! Hinata Kiba and Akamaru went to inform their clan/family so I thought I tell everyone else," Naruto explained. "Welcome back Naruto," Shino responded. "Naruto did you bring Tsunade back?" Sakura asked. "Yep, so Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei will be back on their feet in no time," Naruto shouted, "As soon as her meeting with the council ends though." "I think we can wait if rumors of Lady Tsunade becoming 5th Hokage is true," Shino agreed. "Well I'm off, I still have Shikamaru, Choji, Konohamaru, Tenten's parents, Haku, Lee, Neji, and Tenten to find," Naruto explained as he jumped off. "Uh you think we should of told Naruto the news?" Sakura asked. "He'll find out," Shino responded.

Hinata arrived at Hyuga mansion and was talking to Hiashi. "So you return safely," Hiashi said. "Yes and I even accomplish mastering the eight-trigram sixty-four palms with my teammates help," Hinata said. "That's good to hear," Hiashi said, "I have a council meeting to vote Lady Tsunade in so you're free to go." "Yes father," Hinata responded. Kiba and Akamaru were at home and were greeted with gratitude for helping in bringing Tsunade back.

At the academy everyone was let out early for preparations of the 5th Hokage. This would of disturb Konohamaru but Haku been supporting Konohamaru and telling him that his grandfather will never be forgotten as long as Konohamaru carry on the Sarutobi name.

Naruto reached the shop excited to be here. "I thought I never make it here," Naruto said entering. "Welcome to the weapon shop how may I help you?" Haku asked. "How about telling Tenten's parents that Naruto Uzumaki is back," Naruto said. Haku looked and saw Naruto was standing there victorious. "So your mission went ok?" Haku asked. "Oh yeah," Naruto said, "We would be here sooner but along the way Lady Tsunade persuaded us to go to this village with the best Hot springs, which lead to an adventure for us, and as soon as we left we had to return because we forgot purvey sage, who was red as a tomato from being in the hot springs to long." "Oh Naruto guess who's finally dating?" Haku asked. "The only two I know that kept their feelings a down low," Naruto said, "Neji and Tenten?" "That's them," Haku responded. "Cool I better get going I still have them Lee Shikamaru and Choji to greet," Naruto said jumping off.

Meanwhile Neji was using the Byakugan to count the number of birds at post 2 behind him. "7, there are 7 birds with in 15 meters of number 2," Neji said. 8 birds flew off from those directions. "What is it Tenten?" Neji asked. "Neji, Sakura just told me that Naruto's back with the others along with Lady Tsunade," Tenten told him, "It's really them. Don't you want to greet them?" "Later Tenten, I'm little busy," Neji replied then thought, "There were 8 birds."

Just then Naruto, who was wearing the mask he bought at village where he learn the first two steps of the Rasegan, jumped onto Tenten. "What do you know Naruto decided to come and see us," Neji responded. Naruto removed his mask with a grin on his face. "Naruto do you mind getting off me?" Tenten asked. Naruto hopped off at that point. "Haku told me the news about you two dating," Naruto explained. "Yes, but we're not going to have the whole village going on about it," Neji explained. "That's ok with me," Naruto said. "Though you'll need to tell Kiba that," Naruto explained, "Oh I got a new jutsu, and I got this from Lady Tsunade." Naruto took out the necklace. "That's the necklace given to Lady Tsunade by her grandfather the first Hokage," Tenten reacted. "Why she gave it to you?" Neji asked. "Well it wasn't easy getting Tsunade to agree to become Hokage, but after hearing that I want to become Hokage reminding her of her brother and love one, and that Hinata Kiba Akamaru and I show off our teamwork, she gave this to me and except the idea of me becoming Hokage, and choose to become Hokage herself," Naruto explained, "Oh man I speaking of which her meeting with the council and elders should be over soon and Lady Tsunade still need to heal Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei. See you later," Naruto left for the tower.

At the tower the elders talk to Tsunade about the position of Hokage. Tsunade agreed to it and the elder called in two ninjas. "Send out the word that we will officially welcome the 5th Hokage," She said. the ninjas left to do so.

Konohamaru was at the stone showing respect for his grandfather. "Don't worry grandpa, I'll carry on the Sarutobi name and make you proud," Konohamaru said, "And I'll show my respect to the new Hokage."

Tsunade and Shizume left the tower with Naruto waiting. "Hey you still need to heal Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke," Naruto reminded them. "Thanks for reminding me," Tsunade said. "Well, well Naruto it been a while," Shikamaru said walking up with his father. "Shikamaru, I didn't get to see you or Choji before coming here," Naruto responded, "By the way I already know about Neji and Tenten dating, Haku told me." "Yeah its kind of a drag. And none of us was there, Haku just heard Tenten talking to Neji one day after they confess," Shikamaru explained. "That's ok," Naruto said.

"Hello Lady Tsunade," Shikamaru greeted, "It been a long time." "Your that kid from the Nara clan. I hope your taking good care of those deer I could make some good medicine out of those antlers," Tsunade said. "Who's the blond girl and why is she talking to my dad like she is boss?" Shikamaru asked. "For genius you don't that much," Naruto replied, "That's Lady Tsunade, one of the legendary three Sanins here to become 5th Hokage as well as heal Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke." Tsunade Shizume walked off leaving Shikamaru's father there to do what he was there to do. "Oh wait, Lady Tsunade," Naruto shouted running toward them then said to Shikamaru, "Hey Shikamaru lets play Shogi sometime, and also tell Choji Team 7 is back." "Sure thing," Shikamaru agreed. "Looks like Naruto is a friend of his son," Shizume pointed out. "That friendship might come in handy someday," Tsunade said.

At the infirmary Sakura waited at Sasuke's bedside for Tsunade. "May I come in?" Tsunade said coming in anyways. "Who are you?" Sakura asked. Naruto appeared after that. "Sakura this is Lady Tsunade," Naruto explained, "The one who's going to heal Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei, and take position of 5th Hokage." "Oh nice to meet you Lady Tsunade," Sakura greeted. Tsunade notice the flowers on Sasuke's bedside came from two different time. "By the way have you seen Lee Konohamaru and Choji they're the only ones I haven't seen all day and after this I need to meet up with Hinata Kiba and Akamaru?" Naruto asked. "Not today I haven't," Sakura explained then asked Tsunade, "Can you please heal Sasuke?" "I'll give it my all," Tsunade responded. Tsunade healed Sasuke from the forehead. When she was done Sasuke was regaining conscious. "Sasuke," Sakura said happily. "Hey old rival, it been a while," Naruto greeted. Sakura hugged Sasuke crying with joy.

"Hey Sakura you know maybe if Tsunade lets you, you can train under her watch to become a medical ninja, that way the next time this happens you'll be the one to heal him," Naruto suggested. "What are you blabbing on about?" Tsunade asked. "Hinata said you did teach her some medical ninjutsu when we were coming here," Naruto said, "And Sakura has excellent chakra control." "That's up to her Naruto, if she agrees I'll teach her," Tsunade explained. "I'll be honor," Sakura agreed. "Good now you need to heal Kakashi-sensei before I have to leave for training ground 7," Naruto explained.

At Kakashi's room Kiba Akamaru Hinata and Gai was already waiting for them. Tsunade healed Kakashi and he was up. "I thought you're supposed to be the best," Tsunade complained. "I'm sorry Lady Tsunade," Kakashi said. "That's everyone," Naruto said "and since the 4 of us are hear I don't see why we have to meet up at training ground 7." "Yeah I agree we been traveling and training for days I don't want to start training again now we're back," Kiba said. "How about we go get something to eat?" Hinata suggested. "You two go ahead," Kiba said as he and Akamaru left. Lee was walking through the halls when Naruto saw him. "Hey Lee," Naruto shouted. "Naruto Hinata Kiba Akamaru your back," Lee greeted. "Of course," Naruto said, "Hey Lee watch this." Naruto formed the Rasegan in his hand. "Cool," Lee responded. "It's called the Rasegan, and it can do damage by contact which also require me getting close enough to the enemy like you do when your about to use Taijutsu," Naruto explained. "That's great Naruto," Lee said excitedly. "I figure you like it," Naruto said as the Rasegan disappeared, "I just can't wait to show the others, I been in such a hurry I never got the chance," Naruto said.

After they left Hinata and Naruto made order for Ramen. "Ah man I sure miss the taste of Ramen this place," Naruto said, "Hey Hinata we should at least try and find time just the two of us more often." "Yeah," Hinata agreed. "Hinata hard to believe it been this long since our first kiss," Naruto said, "And to be honest I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend." "Thank you Naruto," Hinata responded. "Neji and Tenten now are dating, that just leaves Sakura's love for Sasuke," Naruto said. "I'm happy Neji and Tenten are together, they deserved to be together," Hinata responded.

The next day everyone was rested up after team 7 had arrived. Naruto was off for the shop where he had work. "First work then training then hanging out with my friends," Naruto said, "Just like the good old days."

At the shop Naruto helped stocked the shelves while Haku watch from the cash register. Naruto finished stocking the shelves when Tenten rushed out. "Aw man I can't I'm late see you guys later," Tenten shouted.

At the Hokage Tower Lady Tsunade was going over some off the info from the chunin exam. "Incredible out of the 8 finalist and after only one round only qualified in becoming Chunin from the leaf village," Tsunade said. "Really who's that?" Shizume asked. "Believe it or not Naruto is one of them, and the other is that friend of his from the Nara clan, Shikamaru," Tsunade said, "For Naruto it says that despite Naruto's personality any other day, in line of battle Naruto personality change to a strategist." "Well the only one who can confirmed it is Hinata and Kiba," Shizume said. "No there's one more according to this info from the third Hokage," Tsunade said, "Her name is Tenten. According to this she saved Naruto when he was 4 and she was 5. And she's the one that taught Naruto Transformation Substitution Shadow Clone Jutsu and helped him in weapons which put him and Sasuke tied for number 1 in that class at the academy." "Well what do we do?" Shizume asked. "Nothing for now but after the village knows I'm Hokage those two Genins will be promoted," Tsunade explained.

"Good now lets concentrate on you learning about the teams you're working with," Shizume said giving Tsunade files. "How about we do this over lunch some where," Tsunade requested. "Sure why not," Shizume responded.

They walked through town and cross the weapon shop. "Bye Haku see you later," Naruto shouted running out running into Lady Tsunade. "Sorry Lady Tsunade," Naruto apologized. "Naruto what were you buying weapons in there?" Shizume asked. "No I was working there, I thought since I had a day off I should work before training," Naruto responded. "Wait Naruto is there any place where I can get a drink," Tsunade asked. "Uh there's some bars where Shikamaru always find his dad, but I don't know where they are," Naruto explained then ran off.

Shizume took Tsunade to a place that serves Tea. "Now since we gone over the chunin exam results from the first round, lets go over the teams starting with the Genins," Shizume said. Tsunade found Hinata's status along with Naruto's Kiba's and Kakashi's pictures for teammates. "I see know those three became teammates because they trained together before the academy, not bad idea," Tsunade said. She flipped to Shikamaru's status with Ino's and Choji's pictures. "This squad is an image of there parents," Tsunade responded. She flipped a page and found Sakura's status. "Hey here's that Sakura girl's status. Not bad good in Genjutsu needs work but she has excellent chakra control," Tsunade read. "Tsunade, Naruto said that when he suggested Sakura learn how to become a medical ninja," Shizume said. "That's right and its funny, its seems to me Naruto knows more about his friends than the 3rd Hokage sometimes," Tsunade pointed out. "Here's Naruto's status," Tsunade said, "According to this Naruto's specialty is ninjutsu and weapons. And was at least one step ahead from of his classmates at the academy. He probably could of took rooky of the year if he passed all his written test." "hey its not written test that makes a ninja," Shizume said. "I know, I know," Tsunade said, "Its said here Naruto was like a popular kid in the academy with his own group including 3 from year ahead of him."

She flipped the page to Lee's status. "This team is well balance everyone has his or her own specialty," Shizume said. "This Neji Tenten and Lee are the three I was talking about," Tsunade said, "huh, it said here that Lee was about to give up as to becoming a ninja do to kids picking on him for not able to mold chakra for Ninjutsu and Genjutsu untill Naruto motivated him to continue." "Well it make since with how Naruto motivate you in becoming Hokage," Shizume said.

The next day everyone in the village from all clans gathered to greet the 5th Hokage, Lady Tsunade. "From this day on I shall protect the leaf village as 5th Hokage. Everyone cheered with joy for the new Hokage. Naruto was with Hinata. Kiba was with Shikamaru Choji and even Ino. Sakura Sasuke and Shino was with Kurenai celebrating. Tenten and Neji was found together with Lee and Gai not that far behind them.

* * *

**Author's note:** Pick your favorite scenes from episode 1-100 and there's going to be a special since this chapter took place during episode 98 99 and 100. tell me which ones and I'll make a Naruto's Different Life Special going down the list you help choose. Do it before chapter 50 is added.


	29. Helping A Friend Out

Naruto Hinata Kiba Akamaru Shino Sakura Shikamaru Choji Tenten Neji Lee Konohamaru and Haku was setting up the room for the 'Naruto's Different Life special'. "Any new yet?" Naruto asked. "No Naruto it only been a day, some of the readers still need to make it to 'The Fifth Hokage' Chapter in order to read the **Authors Note**," Tenten explained. "Sorry I just can't wait to find out what kind of adventures I would have if my life was different," Naruto said. "All of us do Naruto so wait," Sakura explained. "Besides we have plenty of time," Neji said. "Well lets get back to work so we'll be ready when the time comes," Haku said.

* * *

**Helping A friend out**

The next day Naruto and Shikamaru gathered at the office with Ino Choji Asuma and Shikamaru's father their for Shikamaru. Tenten her parents Neji Hinata Kiba Akamaru Haku and Kakashi there for Naruto. Sakura Lee Shino Konohamaru and Iruka were there for both of them. The rest of the room was filled with prompters from the chunin exam. Tsunade entered and took her seat and Shizume stood next to her. "Naruto and Shikamaru, you both are here to hear your results from the Chunin exam. Even though the finals was cut short before the second rounds do to an attack on the leaf village we normally wouldn't do this and make you wait for the next exams but do to the shortage of ninjas here this cause an exception. So out of the 6 of the 8 finalist from the leaf village only 2 proven to be ready for the rank of Chunin. Both the prompters and the 3rd Hokage's last statement about it before he died proven so. Naruto Uzumaki and Shikamaru Nara if you accept both of you will be promoted to chunin level," Tsunade explained.

"I proudly accept," Naruto agreed. "It'll be a drag, but I accept as well," Shikamaru agreed. "Good now step up and claim your ninja vest as it'll prove you are ready for the next level," Tsunade explained. Naruto and Shikamaru walked up and took their ninja vest. Naruto zipped his new vest over his orange jacket. Shikamaru zipped his on over his shirt. "As of now your Chunins and the responsibilities of being a ninja will increase as your no longer Genins, so prove your self worthy that you disserve to wear those headbands when needed," Tsunade said. "Right," Naruto agreed. "What ever," Shikamaru responded.

Everyone came out and congratulated Naruto and Shikamaru. "Come on Naruto," Tenten said pulling Naruto. "What, where are you taking me?" Naruto asked. "Naruto no offense but your clothes clash with your ninja vest. So as a graduation present your getting new shirt to go with your new ninja vest," Tenten explained. "Oh come on," Naruto said. "New rank means new clothes Naruto," Sakura said laughing a little. "That's not funny Sakura," Naruto shouted. Neji and Hinata fallowed Naruto and Tenten. "Well Akamaru we better train so we can be chunin one day," Kiba said with Akamaru barked in agreement.

Naruto walked out of the tailor wearing a grey shirt with black pants almost like his orange pants just different in color with the same red circle and symbols on his new shirt as there was in his. "There now that is better," Tenten said. "At least they got the symbols right," Naruto said, "Hey Hinata you want to go to Ichiraku Ramen in celebration?" Naruto asked. "Sure Naruto," Hinata responded.

A week later and Naruto been extra busy as Chunin. Now Naruto Hinata Sasuke and Sakura was summoned. "Why I'm here? I mean I'm not complaining but what about Kurenai-sensei or Shino?" Naruto asked. "Kurenai is already on the mission, and Shino is also on a mission with his father. And since Kiba are on D-Rank missions, you're the only one available to help Sakura and Sasuke," Tsunade explained coming in, "It's you guys have a B-Rank escort mission that could turn into an A-Rank during it. Naruto this will not only be your first mission as team leader, but this will be a test of your leadership for a different team as well as one of your own, which will come in handy if you want to be Hokage someday." "So what's this mission about then?" Naruto asked.

"Once every four years the land of Tea holds a race for a ceremony to decide which of the 2 families will be in charge," Tsunade explained, "Jiocho he'll explained everything. Naruto, you know him from our Hot spring adventure." "Hot spring adventures oh yeah the man who had the note for Senta and unto," Naruto said. "Yes that's another reason why I picked you and Hinata, as I know he'll trust can trust you two," Tsunade explained, "Now go they're expecting you 4." "Don't worry we're on it," Naruto said. they headed off for the mission.

They were on the road and was passing a tea house. "Hey guys lets get a quick bite to eat," Naruto said, "No point going on a mission hungry." "Your team leader Naruto," Sasuke said which meant he agreed. "I still have plenty of money from our trip so its my treat," Naruto explained. they made their order as the waitress gave them their tea. The only guy there was sharpening a stick to a point with knife thinking, "Leaf ninjas."

Naruto and Sasuke took one end of the table and Hinata and Sakura took the other end. "Just my luck, first I'm promoted to Chunin then got new clothes and now first time team leader," Naruto said, "And since we got both Sasuke's Sharingon eyes and Hinata's Byatogan, this mission will be a piece of cake." "Naruto, Tsunade said this mission might turn to an A-Rank mission," Sakura said. "Not like we weren't on an A-Rank assignment before," Naruto said. "Naruto does have a point," Hinata said.

"Just sitting here in the shade sucking down tea? A ninja life is cushy," a guy said. "Say what you please, but a true ninja knows that its futile going on a mission hungry," Naruto said. "I guess you don't get much action in the leaf ninja, judging by the shape you look," he responded. "Yeah, yeah," Naruto responded. "Hey were you come from cuties, I didn't mean you two of course," the guy said referring to Hinata and Sakura, "I'm Hitate Morino. So what your names," "My name is Sakura Hanaru, and this is Hinata Hyuga," Sakura responded. "Sakura and Hinata, huh?" "Yes and Hinata is my girlfriend so you better not flirt with her," Naruto argued. "What about you Sakura, why don't we talk about our future?" "What future?" Sakura asked. "Ah you know when you give up this ninja business and run away with me," Hitate explained.

"That's my best friend your talking to," Naruto shouted. "All your friends are your best friends Naruto," Sasuke remarked. "Not helping Sasuke," Naruto shouted. "Don't worry I'm just kidding around, but the rest of it that's no joke. If there is one thing I can't stand is a ninja, you better go back to where you came from or there will be trouble. I'm warning you," Hitate said "Yeah, well I'm team leader and we're not going back just because you say so," Naruto told him, "Besides your just a waste of time. I can think up a strategy to beat you before you can react." "Suite yourself," Hitate said before disappearing. The waitress gave them two bills one from Hitate. "That guy is so going to pay me back if I see him again," Naruto said, "Hinata can you see him with your Byatogan?" "I'll try," Hinata said activating her Byatogan, "He's running at top speed almost as fast as Lee with the weights, and he's heading the direction to the land of Tea." "That means we can fallow him and not be late," Sakura said. "Let's just go that direction," Naruto said.

They payed for the meal and was off. "Morino," Naruto said. "What did you say Naruto?" Sakura asked. "Morino that guy said his last name was Morino. That instructor from first round of the chunin exam's last name was Morino," Naruto said, "Ibiki Morino." "You don't think they're related do you?" Sakura asked. I don't know," Naruto responded.

Meanwhile Hitate was running at high speed till he hit the branch and tripped over and hit the tree. "You got a lot of nerve forcing us to pay your bill and run off," Naruto said. "I'm sorry I couldn't pay the bill myself," Hitate explained, "All my money been stolen then you guys came." Sakura and Sasuke jumped down sympathetically. "Oh come on we know a lie when we see them," Naruto said with him and Hinata keeping watch when the knife fall on the ground. Hitate grabbed it and drop apparently weights and was running off. "Ah come on, Lee is more creative than that," Naruto said, "Come on lets go to the land of Tea, we'll never catch him with out Shikamaru's shadow possession Jutsu." "If you say so," Sakura agreed.

They reached the main house of the family. "Welcome and thank you for coming," Jiocho said. Naruto Hinata Sasuke and Sakura took their seats. "Naruto Hinata, nice to see you two again, how's Kiba and Akamaru?" "They're fine, they were put on a mission before this so they couldn't come," Naruto explained. "I heard you were promoted to Chunin Naruto, congratulation," Jiocho said. "Now Lady Tsunade said you will explain the rest of the mission," Naruto said.

Jiocho explained about the whole cause of the race, and now the other family has hired ninja to use to win the race. "We got word that they hired a ninja to reinsure victory like 4 years ago so please help," Jiocho said. "Of course," Naruto agreed. "Who are we escorting?" Hinata asked. "Excellent," Jiocho said then clapped. Hitate entered from the door. All 5 screamed in shock. Naruto and Hinata was walking with Hitate. "Be lucky Hinata and I both token down our friend Haku when he was trying to kill us before he joined us, and he could move super speed within his crystal ice mirrors," Naruto explained, "Besides I'm not going to fight a pointless fight, it will ruin my reputation," Naruto said.

Sakura was looking at some of the prices of the products including 5 of the key chains that was in a form of a summoning. Then there was a crash outside and one guy was trying to punch another guy out but Sasuke caught it. Then they tried to fight back but Sasuke stopped them all. "Sasuke we're not here to beat up others," Naruto complained. "They asked for it," Sasuke explained.

That night everyone celebrated for the race as the ninjas were set. "Guys memorize the pathway," Naruto ordered. "Good idea," Hinata agreed. They then announce the runners before it started. They got set as the gates opened and the boats and the conditions of the sky was visible. "Hinata doesn't it look like a storm is coming through?" Naruto asked. "Yeah your right," Hinata agreed. Then the runners were off with Naruto Hinata Sasuke and Sakura fallowing. They knew why Hitate was going the wrong way but the families didn't.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Just to give you an idea for the special, where you choose your favorite moments from the original show. I choose the first episode when Iruka acted as Naruto's shield and got hit by that shuriken thrown by Mizuki because in the show that's when Naruto learn he did had people who care for him


	30. The Battle Race

**The Battle Race**

Three rain ninjas dressed as normal civilians fallowed the leaf ninja and Idate as they head to another docks for another boat. Meanwhile the other racer was on the boat off at the docks with the 4th rain ninja driving the boat. "It looks like that other racer just run away sir. Don't worry Idate always was like that," the rain ninja said. "You know him?" the racer asked. "You could say that," the rain ninja said. Meanwhile the family Idate was running for was doubting him for running away but Jiocho thought otherwise. Member of the other family made a deal since Jiocho hired ninjas that Idate loose they give up on the race.

Idate was running through what look like a forest with Naruto and Hinata behind him and Sasuke and Sakura checking it out somewhere else. "Hinata, I'm getting that feeling that we're caught in Genjutsu check it out," Naruto ordered. Hinata activated her Kekigenki and found that they were caught in a double Genjutsu. "More than just a single Genjutsu Naruto but a double Genjutsu," Hinata responded. Idate was remembering how he met Jiocho, he was a ninja but gave up and was trying to steal money but Jiocho helped him out and gave him the knife.

"Idate we're caught in a double…" Naruto tried to say. "Don't even try to say it, I don't want to hear it," Idate said. Idate noticed the Genjutsu as he passed the same tree. "Hinata we both need to release the Genjutsu in order release a double Genjutsu," Naruto ordered. Idate already released the first Genjutsu. Naruto and Hinata released both Genjutsu. "Good Naruto and Hinata did recognize a double Genjutsu," Sakura said. Idate was off at the direction of the edge of a cliff. "Idate no," Naruto shouted. Idate stepped off the cliff and fell. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu," Naruto shouted making a cross handsign. Multiple clones grabbed Idate making a chain as Naruto Hinata Sasuke and Sakura kept the chain from falling off the cliff.

Once Idate was on top they were ready. "Next time listen," Naruto argued to Idate, "Hinata's Byakugan and Sasuke's Sharingon eyes can see through any Genjutsu even a double Genjutsu." "I didn't need your help," Idate argued. "That's not the point we know why your going this way. There's a storm coming through," Naruto argued. "At least your using your brain, which means your right, there's another port we can use north from here that's closer and faster," Idate said.

Meanwhile the other racer was going through some rough winds and a storm since they went toward it. the others headed toward the shore. Idate got the man owning the boats permission then they hopped on. They were on the boat off, Sasuke was driving the boat. Naruto Hinata and Sakura made sure that the ropes were tied on tight to hold the sail. "Naruto Hinata, don't you guys think that if Idate shares the same name as Ibiki, could it be at one time he was a ninja?" Sakura asked. "Yeah but that doesn't mean he was a high level ninja. Lee is faster than him and both of us made it to the finals of the chunin exam," Naruto said. "You were in the Chunin exam?" Idate asked. "Duh I didn't become Chunin by sitting back and completing missions," said Naruto, "Infact during the month of training I learn some handy powerful water style jutsus that could of help me won the whole thing." "Other than the hidden mist jutsu which you learn it before the exam," Sasuke commented.

"Who ever your prompter was, must be a push over, and the Chunin exam become weak since I was there," Idate said. "Oh so you were a ninja. Then you might know Ibiki Morino?" Naruto asked. "You know my brother, he's alive?" Idate asked. "He was our prompter for the first round of the Chunin exam," Hinata said. "Hinata and I along with our teammate Kiba out smarted most of the people taking the exam on the tenth question," Naruto said bragging a little.

Just then a arrow barely missed Idate as a ship fallow. "It's an ambush," Sasuke said. Hinata used her Byakugan to see the ninjas. "3 Rain ninjas all wearing what look like a yellow body suit with some kind of breathing mask covering their mouths. One has both eyes covered, the other has one eye covered, and the third one doesn't have his eyes cover," Hinata explained. "Them again," Sasuke said. "You know them?" Naruto asked. "They tried to get our scroll before Orochihamaru attacked us," Sakura explained. "Then leave this to me," Naruto said heading to the back of the boat. More arrows was fired at them. Naruto made a few handsigns, "Water style: Water dragon Jutsu," Naruto shouted as a water dragon appeared and tried to block the arrows. 4 more was fired at them. "Sakura take over the boat Hinata watch over Idate," Naruto ordered, "Sasuke we'll handle the rest." Arrows with ropes attach hit the boat pulling both boats toward each other. Sasuke and Naruto started cutting the ropes.

"That was to easy," Naruto said. Then Sakura screamed as many rain ninja clones was on boats. "You made many mistakes rain ninjas, and one of them is picking a battle on water with clones," Naruto said making handsigns, "Water Style: Water Clone jutsu". Sasuke activated his Sharingon eyes, while Hinata activated her Byakugan. "Guys one of them isn't a shadow clone," Sasuke shouted. The real one tried to attack but hit a water clone as the real Naruto and the water clones attack the real one. The real one left after that. The one that escape switch plans and made handsigns, "Water Style: Black Rain Jutsu".

Naruto Sasuke was fighting water clones this time. Just then black rain pored on the boat Naruto Hinata Sasuke Sakura and Idate was on. Sasuke set for a fire style jutsu while Naruto recognize the rain was oil. "Sasuke hold the fire style jutsu," Naruto ordered. "He's right this is oil," Sakura explained. This time the fired a arrow that was on fire. It hit the oil and automatically the boat caught on fire. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu" Naruto shouted after making a few handsigns. The water dragon spread water on the boat putting out the fire. Meanwhile the fire made Idate remember what happened to Ibiki. "No good this boat is now useless from the fire," Sasuke said. "Then lets swim to shore," Naruto said, "Hinata Sakura you go in first with Idate, Sasuke and I will fallow," Naruto ordered. "No way you just want to use me as a decoy so you can leave," Idate said. "No way we'll do that," Naruto argued. "Forget about it I don't trust ninja," Idate argued. "Get out of here already," Sasuke said. "No way," Idate said.

"Go," Naruto argued. "No way we'll use you as a decoy," Hinata said. "No way I won't Idate said. then a rain ninja clone appeared. "Hinata," Naruto shouted. Hinata made a 8-trigram 64-palm stance and jabbed the water clones till they became water. One was coming at Naruto as he formed the Rasegan in his hand and hit the clone as it was about to attack. "Go now while you have a chance," Naruto said. a clone threw a Kunai knife at Idate and Sakura took the hit. "Sakura," Naruto shouted. "Go ahead, we promise we will be right behind you," Sakura said. "Hinata go with Sakura, just like I said before," Naruto said. Hinata agreed and ran to them.

Idate dived in the water with Sakura and Hinata fallowing. "Sasuke let's go," Naruto shouted. "Right behind you," Sasuke agreed. The rain ninjas fallowed. Idate swam to shore with Hinata and Sakura fallowing. The 4th rain ninja was waiting for Idate on shore. The rain ninja and Idate seemed to know each other as the Rain ninja attack him.

Meanwhile everyone waited for the racers hoping Idate knows what he's doing. Idate was face to face with the team leader of the rain ninja while Hinata Sakura waited for a opening to attack. "Are you sure about this Hinata?" Sakura asked. "We either wait for Naruto or Sasuke, or wait for an opening to attack, either way we don't want to fight someone who could kill us if we're not careful," Hinata explained as her Byakugan activated, "Make maters worst the pins in that umbrella enough poison to kill."

The rain ninja was set for an attack. "I was hoping for you to run away, after all it wouldn't be the first time wouldn't it?" the rain ninja asked. "Don't start that. That was all because of you," Idate shouted. "Now, now you're like me, you haven't trusted anyone in your life," the ninja said, "You abandon your village, betrayed your brother. Its all about you, you don't care about anyone but yourself. A person like that doesn't deserve to live." He threw the umbrella in the air and had sinbols. "Sakura use the substitution jutsu to block the attack. I'll cover you," Hinata said. "On it," Sakura said making the handsigns. The Rain ninja threw the sinbols at Idate.

Meanwhile Naruto and Sasuke was swimming to shore. "Hinata Sakura and Idate should of made it to land by now," Naruto said. "We have to make sure those Rain ninjas don't get to land," Sasuke said. "Don't worry, while on our travels with Jiriaya I helped Hinata learn the 8-trigram 64-palms," Naruto explained, "We just need to keep…" Naruto was pulled underwater. "Naruto," Sasuke shouted, "Oh great they must of got Naruto." Sasuke dived under to find Naruto.

Naruto was holding his breath thinking, "To risky using the water dragon or water vortex, and since water clones can't perform the Rasegan, looks like I'm going to use Shadow Clones," Naruto made a cross handsign. Meanwhile the rain ninjas kept Sasuke busy with water clones. "Shadow Clone Jutsu" Naruto shouted in his head as 10 Shadow clones swim to the ground bellow and circle around the area. "What was the point of wasting your chakra to make shadow when we have the real one?" one of the rain Genin asked. "For this," Naruto thought. All ten Shadow clones formed the first two steps of the Rasegan causing a whirlpool to appeared. The whirlpool destroyed the Water clones as Naruto swim free and made a few handsigns, "Water style: Water clone jutsu". 10 more water clones appeared and took care of the real rain ninjas and the other rain ninjas holding Sasuke. "Using Shadow clones to rapidly spin his chakra to make a whirlpool then have water clones handle the rest. Now I see how he became Chunin on the first match," Sasuke thought amazed.

Both Sasuke and Naruto swim back to the top of the water for air. "Sasuke can you walk on water?" Naruto asked. "Yeah I think I can," Sasuke said. "Good because we're not going to take a chance swimming inland, we're going to run inland," Naruto said climbing on the water with Sasuke fallowing. Once inland they started searching for the Konochis (Sakura and Hinata) of their team and their charge (Idate).

At the battle field Sakura got hit by the sinbols and turned into a log. "Cleaver, dodging my poison sinbols with substitution," the rain Jonin said referring to Sakura. "And now you're with in my range," Hinata said as she was in range, "8-trigram 64-palms". She tried to strike him but he threw Sinbols at Hinata forcing her to get out of range to dodge. "It's to late Okotsei (the other racer) should be at the Monoromi shrine right about now," the ninja said, "This race is over now." "Hinata Idate Sakura," Naruto shouted running toward them making handsigns, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu". A water dragon pushed the rain ninja back a few feat.

The other racer got the jewel he needs to win, while the Osage family was worried about Idate. "Guessing that you have the same headband as those rain ninjas you're the leader," Naruto said. "Naruto Sasuke watch out the sinbols is covered with poison," Hinata shouted. "She's right no matter who's stronger in the battle of Genin they're no match for me," the rain ninja said. "Only one problem, I'm not a Genin," Naruto shouted making complicated handsigns, "Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu" A huge blast of water came at the Rain ninja. He dodge the attack, and in the wave of his Umbrella wind pushed Sasuke Hinata and Sakura and Idate to the ground. Naruto turned into water. "Water Clone," Hinata said.

The rain ninja landed on the ground trying to find Naruto. "Up here," Naruto shouted as he was in the sky coming at him with a cross handsign, "Shadow Clone jutsu". 20 shadow clones tried to tackle the rain ninja but he dodge the attack. "This is getting annoying," The ninja said throwing needles it hit Sakura Hinata Sasuke and Idate. "Hinata Sakura Sasuke Idate," Naruto shouted. "My determining by the power of your jutsus you must be Chunin rank. Which makes you team leader. How does it feel failing as leader?" the ninja said before running off. Meanwhile Okotsei was resting after being soaked from the rain.

"Sakura where's the medicine Lady Tsunade gave you before we left?" Naruto asked. "Right here," Sakura answered. "Good give it to you four," Naruto said, "Also good job for protecting Idate, both of you, Hinata and Sakura." "Thank you Naruto," Hinata responded. Naruto made a cross handsign and Shouted, "Shadow Clone Jutsu". 5 shadow clones appeared. "Go look around for shelter, a cave anything," Naruto ordered. The clones were off. "You guys saved me," Idate said. "Of course, it's our mission," Naruto told Idate. Idate was remembering when he became a ninja like his brother who already was Jonin Rank. Ibiki told Idate that there was more to being a ninja than being powerful or successful.

After a Naruto got a memory from a clone about a cave they walked there to rest. "Hey Idate, Hinata was telling us about you knowing that rain ninja, well spill it who is he?" Naruto asked. "Owei," Idate answered, "He was a leaf ninja like me. after he betrayed the leaf village he left and became a Jonin for the Rain village." "So that means he's a rogue ninja," Sasuke said. "You said you were a leaf ninja, what about you?" Naruto asked. "Its none of your business," Idate said. "Fine then, but you shouldn't give up now when Jiocho is counting on you, not after what he must of done for you, so that you race for him," Naruto explained.

"Fine I'll tell you, it hit me hard when I failed the Chunin exam and Owei told me there was another way to become Chunin as long as I fallow his order, and run to the rain village. I was told to steal something's, which I did. Blade of the thunder spirit belongs to the 2nd Hokage and the scroll of sealing from him. After that it turns out I found out I broke a law and officially became a rogue ninja. And I haven't seen the village since that day," Idate said. "You may have done some bad things in the past Idate but now is different, if you continue this race and Jiocho talk to Lady Tsunade about it since they're friends and Lady Tsunade is now Hokage I'm sure they can clear your history," Naruto explained.

"No use, after Jiocho put his trust in me after what I done I felt I should do what it takes to return the favor. And now I failed him," Idate said. Naruto remembers when Tenten saved his life when he was 4. "When I was four I was kicked out of the orphanage and was on my own. One day after earning some money some guy, for the reason that I don't like talking about, thought I stole the money and hurt someone doing so. He chased me around the village till I ran in a dead end. He would of killed me if Tenten, the very first friend I made, didn't throw a Shurikan between us stopping him from killing me. Tenten took my side and listened to me when I gave her the note saying that I earned the money. Her family took me in and took care of me and made sure I walked home safely and gave me a job before I became a ninja. They treated my like I was part of their family," Naruto said, "Idate your no different from me in so many ways. That's why I'm going to help you win this race. Even though you're a rogue ninja, right now your one of the leaf ninjas, one of our teammates for this race, which means winning this race is our mission."

"Can Naruto do that?" Sakura asked. "Well the mission was to protect Idate while he runs the race, and by making him one of our teammates to make sure we win is no different since we still need to protect him from Owei," Sasuke said. "So what do you say Idate?" Naruto asked, "It only be temporarily but either way you won't let Jiocho down." "Deal," Idate agreed and they shake on it. "Hinata keep your Byakugan activated at all times," Naruto ordered. "On it," Hinata agreed activating her Byakugan.

Okotsei was celebrating a victory he hasn't claimed yet Owei reminded him it was better off they run now. Meanwhile Naruto Hinata Sasuke Sakura and Idate made it to the steps. "Anything you see, Hinata?" Naruto asked. "Owei is about to leave with the other racer," Hinata responded. "Good lets get going," Naruto responded. They started running up the stairs. "Naruto one question, when my brother was your instructor for the chunin exam did he throw a weird trick into the tenth question?" Idate asked. "Yeah he did, but Hinata, our other teammate Kiba, his dog Akamaru and I already know the trick as we were already given the same test and passed," Naruto explained, "All we had to do is determine whether or not if our team takes the tenth question and risk it or decide to fail and leave the others out of the decision. Same thing we just did back there. Sasuke and I could of left the moment we saw Owei, but we went to save you as well as help Hinata and Sakura fight that guy. That's what it means to be a ninja after all."

"In other hands if you choose to stay for the right reasons you passed?" Idate asked. "Yeah that's it," Naruto responded. "That's now what happened when I took the chunin exam. Ibiki failed me because everyone in the room wasn't considering how the others will be able to pass," Idate explained. "You should of thought of your teammates before yourself, that was your mistake. When Hinata and I along with our teammate Kiba and his dog Akamaru took our sensei's bell test, he put us in the same situation by only having 2 bells and the one who get the bells by passed. Neither of us wanted the other to fail, and rather stay as a team, thus we passed before getting the bells from him," Naruto explained. "I didn't think about it that way," Idate said. Hinata Sasuke and Sakura was fallowing them and heard the Naruto's remarked.

Finally the 4 ninjas and Idate made it. Idate grabbed the ball and placed it in his pack. Okotsei was at the bridge and was crossing it with Owei waiting for them. Idate was about to cross when a blade made out of lightning hit him. "I didn't expect you make it this far," Owei said. "That's the blade of the thunder spirit," Idate thought. Owei started cutting the ropes once the other racer crossed the bridge to prevent Idate from crossing. Idate tried to stop him but got hit by lightning from the blade. Just then Shurikans was thrown at Owei. He blocked it with his umbrella. "Idate get down," Naruto shouted. "Huh?" Idate responded. The Shurikans exploded destroying the umbrella. "Impact Shurikans, hard to get but very useful," Owei said. "Thanks they were one of my favorite weapons," Naruto shouted, "And since that blade is lightning my water attacks is worthless against you but not all of them." Naruto placed his goggles over his eyes and made a goat handsign and shouted, "Hidden Mist Jutsu". A thick mist covered the bridge but not from Naruto but Hinata and Sakura from the sidelines with Sasuke heading into the mist.

Naruto made a cross handsign and shouted, "Shadow Clone Jutsu". 5 clones appeared and went for an attack while Naruto was forming the Rasegan. "This jutsu isn't native in the leaf village, how did they learn it," Idate thought. the first 2 clones went to attack but Owei destroy them with one swipe. Owei destroyed all of them not thinking that Naruto was gaining the clones memory. Naruto went into attack with the Rasegan. Owei pushed Naruto back and hit it with needles. "Its pointless the blade controls lightning," Owei said. "Says you," Naruto said as it turn out to be a shadow clone when it disappeared. "Why are you defending Idate, he cares of no one but himself," Owei explained. "Because for this race Idate is temporarily a leaf ninja again," Naruto shouted. Naruto made a whistle then Sasuke came at Owei with his Chidori. Lightning shocks stopped the attack. The mist cleared and Naruto put his goggles away. Sasuke was pushed back after another attack.

"Run guys he'll show no mercy," Idate said. "Didn't you agree to become one of our teammates?" Hinata asked. "Yeah but…" Idate said. "But nothing Naruto told you that a true ninja never leaves a comrade behind," Sakura said. Sasuke went into another attack with the Chidori. Sasuke manage to cracked the blade before being shocked and thrown aside. "Sakura get Sasuke," Naruto ordered throwing kunai at Owei. Owei dodge it while Sakura went to Sasuke. "Hinata track his movements like you track Haku's at the bridge," Naruto ordered. "Byakugan" Hinata shouted activating her bloodline trait. Owei cut the rope and Sasuke was about to fall to the bottom until Sakura used her chakra control to stop him.

Hinata saw a crack on the thunder blade. "Naruto, Sasuke might of not been able to win, but he did made a crack in the thunder blade," Hinata said. "Like I said I'll finish where Sasuke started," Naruto said taking his thinking stance. "I wander what happened if I throw one Rasegan after another at him while distracting him with normal attacks of my shadow clones. Then all I have to do is use my Shadow clone replacement technique," Naruto thought, "Let's give it a try."

Naruto made a cross handsign and shouted, "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu" 50 clones appeared. 25 of the clones went into attack gaining memory for the others. 25 started making Rasegans. "Rasegan may have not work one at a time how about 25 Rasegans at once," Naruto said. Owei destroyed one of the Rasegans. "Naruto dodge to the side and attack," Hinata shouted. One of the cloned did so and attack from the right but failed. "Do you really think those two survived after that fall do you?" Owei asked. "Sakura is just as good in chakra control as any Hyuga or Uchiha, not to mention she's the brightest mind of the leaf, if she made it to finals Sakura would have been Chunin," Naruto explained, "I won't abandon them, especially when the answer of the tenth question still replays in my head." Another clone went at Owei who cut it and destroyed the clone along with the remaining clones. "That's it," Naruto thought, "There is a blind spot in his technique."

"Its time I defeat you with the technique a close friend taught me," Naruto said making a cross handsign, "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu". 3 more clones appeared ready for battle. The real Naruto formed the Rasegan. 2 of the 3 went at Owei and threw impact Shurikans at the blade as they explode making the crack bigger. "Here goes," Naruto shouted running at Owei. Owei thought he cut through and shocked the real Naruto but it turned out to be a shadow clone. Then Burst of water appeared behind Owei as Naruto was on top of it and it was cause by a clone transformed into its surroundings using the Water vortex Jutsu. Naruto formed the Rasegan in his hand. "The idea of Rotation from watching Kiba's Fang-over-fang. The idea for increasing power in the Rotation from watching Neji's chakra spin. And the idea for controlling the increase of the power to 100 percent into a tight ball from Haku able to do that with water," Naruto said, "Equals the fourth Hokage's jutsu, Rasegan." Naruto hit directly on the crack of the thunder blade destroying it and hitting Owei sending him to the ground by the river bellow.

Hinata checked the damage and saw it was over. "Naruto Sasuke and Sakura is alright," Hinata told him. "Good, Hinata go down there and help Sakura out. Idate, I'm going to make sure you catch up to the other racer," Naruto explained. "You're the leader Naruto," Idate agreed. "Good then lets use the rope to get across by cutting it and using it as a swing," Naruto said. They started getting into position on the rope as Naruto cut the rope with his Kunai knife. Naruto focused the remaining amount of chakra to his feet to use to cling onto the cliff and carried Idate to the top.

Okotsei was about to win when Idate finally caught up to him and they were both neck to neck to winning. Idate finally won the race. The other family was about to claim Idate cheating but the feudal lord put a stop to it.

By evening the boat from the leaf village arrived to pick up the injured, Idate was thanking Naruto Sakura and Sasuke for all he did. "Hey Naruto," someone shouted. "Hey that sounds like Tenten," Naruto responded. Surely enough Tenten Neji Lee Kiba and Akamaru came down to greet them, along with Ibiki. "Hey why you are you guys here?" Naruto asked. "We heard that two members of team 7 and two members of team 8 had succeed on their mission with only one severely injured," Neji explained. "That would be Sasuke, but if it wasn't for him cracking that thunder blade with his Chidori, I would be in the same condition," Naruto explained. "So you did manage with out us, that are actually a relief," Kiba said with Akamaru barking. "Oh guys I want you to meat a former leaf ninja who won the race for the Osage family," Naruto explained.

Naruto introduced Idate to the 4 ninjas and Akamaru, and then Ibiki appeared. "I'm here to take the injured," Ibiki explained. "That would be Sasuke," Naruto pointed out. "Big brother," Idate responded. Everyone was climbing on the boat deck. "Big Brother, I finally know the answer to the tenth question. You wanted us to think of our team safety as well as the safety of ourselves in the mission," Idate said, "Big brother." "Only one person called me that before and he died long ago," Ibiki said referring to how Idate was no longer a careless kid who thought of nothing but himself. Soon enough they were off and said their goodbyes while at it. Sasuke was glaring at Naruto for doing something he couldn't do which was stopping Owei. "So Naruto how was your first mission as squad leader?" Tenten asked. "Good, but I think I still have a long way to go before start taking more responsibilities I need to learn before becoming Hokage," Naruto responded, "Now if you excuse I'm going over to Hinata for a short time." "You really grown Naruto, your no longer that little boy who needed someone to look over you, as now you're the one who can look over others," Tenten thought proudly.

* * *

**Waiting for Update on what favorite scenes from the show you choose for Naruto Different Life Special. If not I'll pick them.**


	31. Sasuke's Retrieval Teams

**Sasuke's Retrieval Team**

Naruto spend his day off from his last mission working at the shop before heading off on his date with Hinata. "Aren't you going to visit Sasuke?" Haku asked. "I would but Sakura told me Sasuke is holding a grudge against me for defeating Owei for some reason," Naruto explained, "And with that he'll challenge me to a fight. Not like I don't want to fight him someday, just not for the wrong cause."

Meanwhile the sound 4 entered looking for Sasuke who was discharge from the hospital and waited for Naruto to come toward him. Naruto and Hinata went on their date at Ichiraku place. "2 Mizu Ramen please," Naruto ordered. "Naruto you know you'll have to confront Sasuke sooner or later," Hinata said. "I know but right now Sasuke's still heated up about one loss from a ninja that called him weak and he needs time to cool down, when he does that's when I'll give him a fair fight he been asking for," Naruto said, "Until then the only way I'll fight a him is if we're fighting for our lives."

Sasuke was attack at the tree. He tried fighting but loss that's when he was offered a position in Orochihamaru's village. Sakura was out in the village when she felt it, like something was telling her Sasuke was leaving tonight. Sasuke was set to leave at that moment. He was heading out the village when Sakura stood on the path out. "You're going aren't you?" Sakura asked. "Yes and your not coming," Sasuke said. "Naruto said he'll fight you in a fair fight to see who's stronger, when you cool your head, so why are you leaving?" Sakura asked. "I have nothing here to stay at," Sasuke responded. "That's not true, what about Shino? What about Kurenai-sensei? What about me?" Sakura asked. "You guys are teammates and Kurenai-sensei can only help with Genjutsu. I'm an avenger and I have to gain power to achieve my goal," Sasuke said. "Sasuke, you been more than a teammate to me," Sakura said, "The truth is I love you. Not as those fan girls love, but I love you for who you are, the person I train with, the person I got to know over time. I might not know what it's like loosing a family to someone but if you go it'll be no different. Please stay here where you belong. Or at least take me with you Sasuke." "I can't do any of those things Sakura," Sasuke said, "But thanks for the truth." With that Sasuke knock Sakura out and laid her on the bench next to them and was off.

Sasuke met up with the sound four outside the village, ate some pill that put him in a temporary death state in order for the second stage of the curse seal to reveal itself for Sasuke.

The next mourning 2 Jonins found Sakura at the bench. When she woke up asking for Sasuke they heard the whole story and went to tell Tsunade who was sleeping on her paper works. "Sasuke left the village?" Tsunade asked. "Yes ma'am," one responded. "Looks like Orochihamaru is about to get what he wants," Tsunade thought then said, "Get Naruto Uzumaki and Shikamaru Nara here NOW!"

Shikamaru was actually glad to get away from his mom. Naruto was still tiered as he just woke up. Tsunade explained the situation. "Sasuke left the Village?" Naruto shouted. "Yes, and as the only two Chunins available your going to assign Genins to help you for the mission, but not Sakura, she suffered enough considering she tried persuading Sasuke to stay," Tsunade said. "Not even Sakura could stop him, this is bad," Shikamaru thought. "Both of you will be sharing leadership roles," Tsunade explained.

"We could call in the retrieval group we had when we had to get Sasuke when he was after Gaara," Naruto said. "Except for Sakura," Shikamaru reminded him. "There was Tenten, Lee, Hinata, Kiba and use two," Naruto said. "Naruto I think we better get Neji instead of Hinata this time. He's still better with the Byakugan than her, not being mean about your girlfriend," Shikamaru said. "Yeah your right there, so Neji instead of Hinata," Naruto said, "Also I don't know how Tenten's ability to summon weapons will come in handy against Orochihamaru's men who probably could use that curse seal to a different level than Sasuke." "How about Choji then?" Shikamaru asked. "Ok we got our team picked out so let's go get them," Naruto agreed.

Soon enough the 6 ninjas and one puppy was set to go. "Hey Tenten, your not mad about leaving you out are you?" "No I can handle things from here," Tenten responded. "Good because right now I think Sakura at least 2 friends to be there for her, and since we're off on this mission and Shino is with his dad that just leaves you and Hinata," Naruto explained.

"Ok here's what we're going to do," Shikamaru said, "Last time we had to save Sasuke from Gaara, we had Kiba up front tracking Sasuke, and Hinata in the back looking out for ambush. Kiba and Akamaru will stay up front." "Neji, that also means your going to use your Byakugan to watch out from the back," Naruto explained. "Then I'll be second and Naruto would be third but we might switch since both of us are Team leaders," Shikamaru continued, "Then Lee, then Choji, and like Naruto said you'll be in the back Neji. This is also set up based on our strengths and weaknesses." They did a pouch check to see what supplies they have. "Also a reminder that none of us might not make it back alive, and let's just hope that won't be the case," Shikamaru said looking at Naruto and Neji who was the only ones with a girlfriend.

Hinata gave Naruto a kiss for good luck. Tenten did the same for Neji neither caring that the only boys with out dates were watching. "Let's hurry the sooner we get to Sasuke the better," Naruto said. "Naruto wait," Sakura shouted. Everyone saw Sakura there. "Sakura you can't come with us not this time," Naruto said. "Naruto I know you and Sasuke never look at each other as friends or companions but please bring Sasuke back," Sakura asked. "Don't worry I will under team 7's ninja way, bring Sasuke," Naruto said. "Hey Naruto I'm part of this retrieval mission and we're on the same team, so when you made a promise on team 7's ninja way it reflects off me," Kiba said. "Then you better help me keep my promise," Naruto responded. With that the retrieval team was off.

The retrieval team was jumping through the woods. "Hey Guys just a reminder that there might be other leaf ninjas on missions out here," Naruto shouted. "Naruto has a point, Sound ninjas might come cross some of them and when they do we'll have an opportunity," Shikamaru said.

Meanwhile Shizume and 3 other ninjas heard rustling and 2 went to check it out and wined up fighting the sound four. The battle ended with the 2 leaf ninjas at the break of death. Shizune and the other ninja went to check it out and found the missing teammates almost dead until Shizune treated them.

Meanwhile Kiba Shikamaru Naruto Lee Choji and Neji were staying in formation. Akamaru started wining. "Akamaru?" Kiba asked. "What's the matter of him?" Shikamaru asked. "Normally when Akamaru wines like that something is wrong," Naruto explained. "Naruto's right he smells blood and a scent of one of the instructors from the Chunin exam is one of them," Kiba said, "He also smells Shizume's scent near the others." "No problem then we'll just fallow the scent in hope to get a lead on Sasuke," Naruto said. "Naruto's right, as for the injured ninjas if they're leaf ninja and part of Shizume's squad for a mission, Shizume can treat them," Shikamaru said.

They fallowed the scent of the ninjas that left as they also had the scent of Sasuke. "Right now I'm guessing the sound ninjas will be recovering," Shikamaru said. "We have to go after Sasuke that's our goal, but our best shot will be a sneak attack on them," Naruto said. "That could work to an extent," Neji said. "Well Shikamaru, Naruto, your team leaders?" Lee asked. "We'll try and go into a sneak attack like Naruto said," Shikamaru agreed, "But we have to watch out for traps along the way."

Akamaru smell the enemy forcing them to stop right there. "Up there," Naruto shouted pointing at a tag. "Looks like a paper bomb," Lee said. "No, these are specialized tags meant to trap the enemy if they get in the tags," Naruto explained, "Haku said that he and Zabuza came across these before Gatou hired them to kill the bridge builder."

They started walking around threads that can trigger a trap. "I don't like this, these traps are to obvious," Naruto said. "Naruto has a point, Orochihamaru wouldn't send ninjas that will get sloppy just because they're warn out," Shikamaru agreed. Naruto was about to walk over another one when he took a step back. "Naruto what's wrong?" Neji asked. "I figured out why they made these wires visible," Naruto explained pointing to a hidden threat. "A trap hidden in another trap," Choji said. "Someone really doesn't want us to continued," Lee said.

"No other choice then, Neji your going to have to look ahead with your Byakugan," Naruto ordered. Neji made the handsign and activated his Byakugan. "They're all resting," Neji said. "Do you see Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "No but there's some kind of container with a seal preventing me to look in it," Neji explained, "There's also four of them."

Soon enough they set up a plan to use against them, involving the hidden mist jutsu and separated. Naruto was with Kiba, Shikamaru was with Choji, and Neji was with Lee (teammate with teammate). Little did they know, that they were stepping on spider web created by the sound ninja with 6 hands. Just then one of the sound ninja threw a kunai knife with paper bombs where Neji and Lee was at. They tried to dodge it but the explosion forced both of them to the enemy. "Oh, Neji Lee," Naruto said. Lee tried negotiating with them while Naruto and Shikamaru waited to use the hidden mist jutsu. The ninja with the 6 arms pulled Naruto Kiba Shikamaru and Choji in. "Naruto now," Shikamaru said making a goat handsign with Naruto fallowing and both shouted, "Hidden Mist Jutsu".

A thick mist blocked both the sound 4's view. "Why even try I already have the 4 of you caught in my webs," the 6 arm ninja said. "We should of saw that coming," Naruto said. "Now your dead," the 6 arm ninja said then couldn't move. "Shadow Possession strikes again," Naruto explained. Just then Shurikans was thrown at Shikamaru causing him to loose focus and the sound ninjas were free. "Earth style: Earth Stone Prison" said the big guy as he touch the ground then Rocks formed a barrier around the team.

"Great a barrier," Shikamaru said. "Let me try something," Naruto said. Naruto formed the Rasegan in the palm of his hand. "The Rasegan," Lee said recognized it. "Yep," Naruto said as he hit the barrier with it. It did dug through but suddenly disappeared. "What just happened?" Kiba asked. "Something absorbed the chakra I was using to form the Rasegan," Naruto explained. "Naruto can you use that jutsu again?" Neji asked. "Yeah, I can use it as much as I can create with my chakra," Naruto explained. Naruto formed the Rasegan again. "Byakugan" Neji shouted activating his blood line. "So that's the trick of this barrier," Neji said. Naruto cancelled the Rasegan and asked, "What?" "This barrier is absorbing our chakra, that's why the Rasegan failed," Neji explained. The hole created by the Rasegan healed itself.

"Well the good news was I wasn't using the full power of the Rasegan," Naruto told them. "The bad news is we still need to break free," Shikamaru said. "So now what?" Kiba asked. "Isn't it obvious? We need to find a way out?" Lee said. "I'm going to try something with Shadow clone and Rasegan. Neji use your Byatogan. Shikamaru think up a plan," Naruto said making a cross handsign, "Shadow Clone Jutsu" Naruto made 1 clone they took the north and south end from where the sound ninja's at. "Remember Naruto Rotation, power and control," Kiba reminded Naruto who raised his hand. "What are you talking about?" Neji asked. "The three steps in mastering the Rasegan. Rotation, power, and control," Kiba answered. Naruto performed the Rasegan as Neji watch with his Byakugan. Naruto and the clone hit the wall and dug more into the earth after they stopped everyone waited and notice Naruto's hole was healing slower than the clones.

"Shikamaru you got that?" Naruto asked. "Oh yeah," Shikamaru said taking a meditation state to think while everyone waited and Choji ate some chips to replenish his strength. "That's right Choji eat as many chips as you can, you'll need it," Naruto thought. "Ok here's the plan, Kiba Akamaru strike the walls with Fang over fang," Shikamaru said, "Neji after that use Byakugan to tell Naruto and Lee where to throw kunai knives." "I understand," Neji agreed. "Got it," Kiba agreed. Kiba tossed Akamaru a soldier pill and ate one himself. Akamaru jumped on Kiba and Kiba shouted, "Man beast clone". Akamaru transformed into Kiba then they started spinning into a tornado and shouted, "Fang over fang". Kiba and Akamaru dug through walls to walls. Neji activated his Byakugan and saw where the rock was healing the slowest. "Naruto 30 degrees to the right," Neji instructed. "Right," Naruto agreed throwing. Neji repeated the same but to a different hole to Lee then Naruto and over and over. "That's it," Neji told them.

"Ok Choji the rest is up to you buddy," Shikamaru told Choji. "Leave it to me," Choji agreed. "Hit where the most Kunai knives are at," Naruto explained. Choji made a handsign shouting, "Expansion Jutsu". Choji's size tripped into almost a ball. Then his head arms and legs went in the ball and started spinning, "Human boulder". Choji struck the place with the most Kunais. The sound ninja that made the barrier tried pushing Choji back, but Choji pushed harder till finally they broke through. The Barrier fell apart as they were out. "That was awesome Choji," Shikamaru said. "Now we're ready to go," Naruto said.


	32. Choji vs Jirobo

**Choji vs. Jirobo**

The sound ninja name Jirobo clapped for the 6 leaf ninja breaking free from his prison. "Not bad for a bunch of losers," Jirobo said. "Neji is there a way to beat this guy?" Naruto asked knowing Neji can use his Byakugan to determine one's strength. "Not head on," Neji said. "That's right you won't stand a chance, your moves are pathetic by what I felt," Jirobo said. Naruto made a few handsigns and shouted, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu". A dragon of water struck Jirobo but hardly did a thing. He made a snake handsign and hit the ground causing a wave of rocks to hit Naruto. Jirobo was about to use the same jutsu twice but Choji deflect it with Human boulder. They used it to escape.

In the forest they tried making a plan. "Right now the only one who stands a chance against him is Choji," Naruto said. "No choice we have to split up. And since Naruto and I are both team leaders, and this is a 6 man squad it'll be easy," Shikamaru said. Naruto sighed as he didn't want this. "I'll take Neji and Kiba to retrieve Sasuke," Naruto said, "With Lee's speed, Shikamaru's Shadow jutsus, and Choji's expansions jutsus you guys might have a chance." "Good idea," Shikamaru agreed. Everyone nodded to the idea but Choji.

Jirobo caused the earth to crack and trees to fall revealing them. "Come on guys," Naruto said as Kiba Neji and him was about to leave. "Leaving in a middle of a fight, how much of coward are you?" Jirobo asked. Jirobo created a cloud from hitting the ground. Neji tried to find Jirobo. "He disappeared," Neji said. "No he's behind us," Kiba said. Jirobo hit the ground creating a giant boulder above his hands. They barely dodge it when Jirobo throw the boulder at them. Jirobo appeared under ground and grabbed Naruto and Shikamaru. "Determining that you two give a lot commands you both must be squad leaders," Jirobo said, "Pathetic duo to put at it." Choji Kiba Lee and Neji glared as they know it wasn't true.

Jirobo threw Naruto and Shikamaru far. "Expansion Jutsu, Human Boulder" Choji shouted spinning toward their back and stopped to cushion the blow. "I don't know who's more pathetic the fools or those who fallowed them," Jirobo shouted. "Guys leave this guy to me, he's mine," Choji said. "Are you sure?" Naruto asked. "I'm sure," Choji said as he took out his bag of food pills, "Shikamaru this for everyone, you'll need it." "Choji your not thinking of using those pills are you?" Naruto asked. "Only the green one first," Choji said. "Are you crazy if you red pill you're a goner," Kiba said. "Let him do what he wants," Shikamaru said. "Can someone explained?" Neji asked. "Once we get moving I'll be happy to explain," Shikamaru told Neji.

Jirobo started coming at them as Choji ate the green spinach pill and stopped the attack with his bare hands. "Shikamaru Naruto take everyone and get out of here," Choji shouted, "We joined together to get Sasuke, if we loose him all this will be for nothing." "You better catch up Choji you here me," Shikamaru said. "Yeah don't worry I will," Choji responded. "Choji remember when we were 8, and you were depressed that kids still pick on you and call you fat and Shikamaru wasn't around?" Naruto asked. "How can I forget you came toward me eating that bag of chips you bought," Choji responded, "You said my big bone will one day save our necks." "Well today is that day you prove me correct," Naruto explained. "Thanks for telling me now go," Choji said. Kiba Akamaru, Shikamaru, Naruto Lee and Neji were off. Choji pushed Jirobo as far as he could then picked him up and threw Jirobo aside.

At the forest Shikamaru gave them the food pills to recover their strength and chakra. "So is anyone going to explain those three pills?" Lee asked. "By the sound of it, they can make your strength grow," Neji said. "The green pill can do that the yellow can do a little more, and the red pill is the most powerful," Shikamaru said. "Then why were you concern about it?" Lee asked. "Mostly we're concern off the red pill. The green and yellow pill can cause severe pain do to the pills effects. But since the red pill is the most powerful, instead of leaving you with pain it'll kill you," Naruto explained. "One time Naruto Akamaru and I were invited to the Akamichi residence and that's where we found out about them," Kiba said. "I remember, Naruto said something about it while we were in endurance," Neji said.

At the battle field Choji felt the effect of the green pill as his body was in pain. Choji wrapped his body with a rope with Kunai knives attach and did the human boulder jutsu with Kunais acting as spikes. Jirobo dodge the first attack but Choji turned around to attack again. Jirobo used the earth to form a shield but Choji broke through. Jirobo manage to block the attack but bleeding from the spikes on Choji.

Meanwhile Akamaru wined about Jirobo's true strength. "I know," Kiba agreed. "Let me guess, Jirobo hiding his true strength?" Naruto asked. "Yeah, apparently," Kiba said. "I remember seeing what kind of power Sasuke had with the curse seal when he took on Sound Genin. Sasuke's strength was unbearable. If that guy has the same curse mark, and if he knows how to use it, Choji could be in trouble even with the pills," Naruto explained. Neji and Lee remember that day two and knew Naruto's right.

At the battle, Jirobo activated level one of the curse mark on him. In one hit Jirobo forced Choji back returning to normal size. "Shame your team of 6 or you would be dead wait," Jirobo explained. Choji remember everything he endured. Jirobo pushed Choji around like he was a punching bag. "You shouldn't even be here, but its not your fault you have two pathetic leaders," Jirobo said. "It's not true," Choji thought remembering how his friends were the ones who supported him. Especilooally Shikamaru, then Naruto. He remembers, shortly after Naruto returned he hanged out with team 10 and Ino was getting on Choji for eating so much. No, its that special trait of Choji's that comes in handy in battle," Shikamaru said. "Yeah and Choji might be able to surprise you one day on how his 'big bone' will be helpful someday," Naruto said.

Choji got up and ate the yellow pill. The ground broke under his feet as Choji's Chakra was streaming out so much it was visible. Then the chakra focused to Choji's arm. "Partial Expansion Jutsu: Arm," Choji shouted as his arm grown in size, and Choji used it to knock Jirobo away. "Partial Expansion Jutsu: Leg" Choji shouted as his leg grown in size and Choji try to kick Jirobo down, but Jirobo dodge it. "Partial Expansion Jutsu: Arm" Choji shouted and hit Jirobo down. Jirobo used it toss Choji in the air but Choji used the chance for one handsign and shouted, "Super Expansion Jutsu". Choji's body grown taller than a house and crushed Jirobo along with the forest under him.

Then Jirobo's body change from the level 2 of the curse mark and picked up Choji who was suffering from the yellow pill. Then Jirobo hit Choji in the air forcing Choji to return to normal size. Choji couldn't move with out feeling pain from the pill. Jirobo kicked in the air and punched him far.

Choji remember no one wanted to play ninja with him cause, the team he always was on looses. Shikamaru quit playing and found Choji with Choji's father at his favorite cloud watching spot, and they became friends. Shortly after they became friends with Naruto, Choji was invited to play ninja with his friends, and no matter how many times a team lost cause of him, Choji was asked to play to the point he help win sometimes with Shikamaru. "Naruto, why you keep inviting me when at first I cause my team to loose?" Choji asked one time. "Because your fun to play with even if you cause the team to loose," Naruto answered, "Besides, even Tenten says you just need to find your strength in the game, and its seems your strength is being teamed up with the right friend who can cover your weakness, with you, that person no doubt is Shikamaru." "I never thought of it that way," Choji responded.

Now, Jirobo pushed Choji into the ground, and started draining Choji of his Chakra. After that Jirobo threw Choji aside and Choji's headband flew off along with kunai and a bag of chips. Jirobo took the bag and found only one and ate it. He remembers asking Naruto who was the teammate that he work well with. "Any of my friends really, evens you, if you let me," Naruto responded. "Rest in peace, cause after you I'll go after the others who abandon you, and kill them two," Jirobo said. "Choji, one day that body fat of yours will save us all," Naruto told him once.

At the forest Shikamaru was carving an arrow for Choji. "Hurry up Shikamaru, I want to leave Choji a message two," Naruto said. "Me two," Kiba responded. "Yosh, count me in," Lee agreed. The four boys left a message on the tree for Choji. Lee added his for both him and Neji who didn't care about that. "Choji will definitely win and catch up," Shikamaru said. "Of course, because Choji has the kind of strength only found in those with a pure heart," Naruto responded, "Ok, lets get going." With that they left to go after Sasuke.

Jirobo finished the bag and was about to go after the others. Choji thought about the red pill but he knows he'll die. Else where Shikamaru left another arrow. Choji ate the red pill before Jirobo was going to kill Choji. Jirobo missed as Choji dodge the attack. Butterflies flew pass Jirobo, while Choji's chakra formed a butterfly's wing on Choji's back. "Slamming Boulder" Jirobo shouted as he was about to punch Choji but he stopped it with one hand. Choji slammed Jirobo across the ground.

"You can call me names, you can eat the last of my favorite chips, but when you make fun of my friends, and call them weak, you cross the line," Choji explained. Choji punched Jirobo across till he landed on his back. All of Choji's chakra focused to his arm. "Shikamaru was the first friend who treated me with kindness. Then Naruto supported me when I was down, and everyone else who became my best friends, including Kiba, Akamaru, Neji, and Lee helps me realize my true strength. Insulting any of them is unforgivable," Choji explained. With one punch Jirobo was out, and the curse mark reverted to three markings turning Jirobo back to normal.

Choji collapse as the effects for eating the red pill started to kick in, which leads to death. Choji got up and grabbed his headband. Choji manage to reach a tree before stopping, then fallowed a butterfly to the first sign that the others left. "Hurry up Choji we're waiting,' from Kiba. 'Keep going Choji' from Naruto. 'Let your youth guide you, and from Neji don't give up just yet' from Lee," Choji read then read the message above the arrows, 'We won't give up on you Choji, as we're the best of friends,' from Shikamaru."

Choji remember all the times they had together. Naruto introducing Choji and Shikamaru to Kiba Akamaru and Hinata one day. How the 4 boys watch Tenten Neji and Lee in endurance in their first year of the academy. Everyone hanging out at someone's place and playing ninja. When Shikamaru Ino and him became a team. Then when they learn the hidden mist jutsu from Haku. Team 7 and 10 teamed against the sound ninjas to help team 8. Every other memory from the Chunin exam to before they went to get Sasuke.

Choji collapsed on the tree dying from the red pill. Everyone was hopping off when a butterfly flew pass them from Choji's direction. Naruto saw it and remember when he asked if Choji was an animal which he'll be. Choji's answer was a butterfly. "Hey guys, does anyone getting a weird feeling like something happen to Choji?" Naruto asked. "Yeah I felt that," Shikamaru said. "Us to," Lee responded. "It could be that since we've been friends with Choji that we got the feeling something happened to him," Neji explained. "Lets just hope nothing happened to Choji," Kiba said.


	33. Neji vs Kidomaru

**Neji vs. Kidomaru**

Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji and Lee were on the trail. Akamaru was able to sniff the sound ninjas out and told Kiba. "We're close," Kiba said. Neji checked it out with his Byakugan and haven't found a trap. "That's strange there isn't a single trap," Neji said. "They must of thought that big guy killed us thus they didn't even try to set a trap," Shikamaru said. "Hey we can use that to our advantage," Naruto said, "All we need to do is one of us transformed into that guy." "That's a good strategy," Lee agreed. "Yes but the question is who?" Neji asked. "Since transformation is ninjutsu, Lee's out of the question," Kiba said, "No offense." "None taken," Lee responded.

"We still Neji's Byakugan, and Kiba and Akamaru's sense of smell," Shikamaru responded, "Which just leaves Naruto and me." "Actually I got a better idea of who should go," Naruto responded with a grin.

The sound ninjas was talking about how late Jirobo (I won't reveal their names till the battle with them starts) was but a shadow clone transformed into Jirobo appeared. "Well what took you so long?" the sound ninja with what look like a bump in the back asked. "It took me longer than I thought to eat all their chakra," the clone said. "Listen fatso don't slow us down just to eat, your suppose to carry this container," the Konochi of the 4 said. "Ok," the clone said. "Well, well, Jirobo your easy going today," silver hair ninja said. "Yeah so what?" the clone asked. The six arm ninja name Kidomaru dropped the container and said, "Well its just that I'm not going to hand this coffin to you because your not the real Jirobo." He threw the container to the Konochi and the other 2 were off.

The shadow clone reveals itself as Naruto. Then the shadow clone went into attack but Kidomaru stopped it and was forming something in his mouth. "Ninja Art: Spider Web Net" Kidomaru shouted in his head and spit a spider web at the clone sticking it to a tree. The shadow clone disappeared. "A Shadow Clone," Kidomaru said.

Just then Lee came at him. "Leaf Hurricane" Lee shouted as he was about to attack. Kidomaru created more web and trapped Lee. Shikamaru tried to attack but he got stuck to the tree but during which Kidomaru jumped off the branch. "Training Routine number 7" Naruto shouted. Kiba and Akamaru came at him spinning, "Fang-over-fang". Kidomaru used the web to dodge as Kiba and Akamaru landed on the branches. Kidomaru used more web to tied the duo to the tree.

Just when Kidomaru was right side up, Naruto's shadow clones started kicking him up in the air shouting, "Na-ru-to". The real one was above Kidomaru about to finish it. "Spider web jutsu" Kidomaru shouted spitting web so large Naruto landed on it. "Neji, now!" Naruto shouted. Neji came at Kidomaru ready to strike. Kidomaru dodge the attack and form a wad of spider web and tangled Neji in it.

"Neji," Naruto shouted. Naruto took out his kunai trying to cut it but found it difficult, "This web must be made out of chakra," Naruto thought. Meanwhile Kidomaru trapped Neji into a cocoon. "It's useless, you're trapped with no way out," Kidomaru told them.

Neji was trying to find away out, and found that the thread had chakra flowing through it. "This thread is almost unstoppable, but there has to be away out," Neji thought. "You guys are trap and nothing you say or do will matter," Kidomaru shouted. "Then you don't know Neji," Naruto shouted. "Naruto's right, if there's one person who can find out to break out of these threads its Neji," Lee shouted. "You're pretty confident about your buddy, but I hate to burst your bubble but he's stuck in that cocoon with no way out," Kidomaru said. Kidomaru made a weapon with his webbing and was about to throw it at Naruto. It made contact with Naruto but he disappeared. "What the," Shikamaru said shocked. "He had a shadow clone get caught for him this whole entire time?" Lee asked. "That's Naruto for you, a combat genius," Kiba said.

Naruto came at Kidomaru from behind. Kidomaru manage to block Naruto's attack. Then Naruto use it to jump on a tree. Kidomaru use his web to land safely on the web. "nice trick but now I got you caught," Kidomaru said as threads was latch on Naruto's arms. Kidomaru yanked Naruto toward him. Neji jumped and cut the web with his gentle fist rescuing Naruto. "About time Neji, I was wondering when you break out of that cocoon," Naruto said as Shikamaru Kiba Akamaru and Lee was free as well.

"How did you break out?" Kidomaru asked. "Your thread is made out of Chakra, so all I had to do was use the gentle fist to break out," Neji explained. "We told you your threads wouldn't hold Neji," Naruto explained. "You guys go ahead I'll take this guy on," Neji ordered. Akamaru wined about something and jumped into Kiba's jacket for safety. "Akamaru going to Kiba for safety, that's not a good sign," Naruto said. "Your right that guy is stronger than the last one," Kiba explained. "We don't calculate one to fight his enemy it'll be rough," Neji responded. "That's right," Shikamaru said. Naruto was still unsure about leaving Neji alone. "Also if we stop here we will never catch up with Sasuke," Neji said. Naruto was deep in thought between helping Neji or rescuing Sasuke.

"Naruto, to be honest you're the only one who can truly rescue Sasuke," Neji explained. "Huh?" Naruto asked. "You seem to see through the darkness of ones heart and pull them out. You saved Lee from doubt of becoming a ninja at the academy. You brought courage to a country that had lost its courage when their hero was killed. You brought Gaara out of his solitude of darkness. And what all of them and more had in common is that you have the ability to bring light to those who never seen it," Neji explained, "I saw your gift when we met, and you proved you can keep that light shining when you fought me. That's why when I think of what kind of fait is stored for you, is that you're destined to do great things one day."

Kiba and Lee nodded as they figured something about that about Naruto the way he pulled through for others not just himself. "Now go," Neji said. "Neji you better make it out alive, don't forget you have someone waiting for you. And I don't want to have to tell her why you died," Naruto said referring to Tenten. "Don't worry, I'll catch up later, if not at least I can do is find Choji," Neji responded. They four ran off leaving Neji behind.

"Like I'll let you get away," Kidomaru thought creating webbing and threw it at them. "Byakugan" Neji shouted activating his Kekigenki and cut through the thread using gentle fist. "Oh ok, so the strongest of the team is you," Kidomaru said, "Ok then I'll play a little with you. All I need is three minutes before killing you." Neji used his Byakugan to look at Kidomaru chakra network while Kidomaru was making more web. Kidomaru shot many spider webs at Neji who tried cutting them with Gentle fist. Untill the web latch him to the tree as more came, and stuck his hands to the tree.

"I got you," Kidomaru said, "Your talent is through Chakra and you have sharp eyes. All you had to do was send your chakra like needled through the thinnest part of the thread and break through. I heard from Lord Orochimaru that its called gentle fist technique. However by disarming your hands its practically useless." Kidomaru jumped at Neji who smirked at Kidomaru's foolishness in jumping into battle. Kidomaru started forming web in his mouth and shot a harden substance at Neji. Neji broke free by forcing his chakra out of all ends of his body cutting the ropes. Neji went under the attack and went for his 8 trigram 64 palms stance. "A little secret, it's not just my hands I can admit chakra from but my whole body," Neji explained.

Neji struck Kidomaru multiple times till he reached 64. after hard hits and breaking through the tree, Kidomaru stood unaffected as Kidomaru had the hardening web as a defense. "I get it now, its not just your mouth but you can make that substance through your sweat," Neji said. "Exactly my substance quickly hardens when touches air," Kidomaru explained.

Kidomaru jumped off to hit Neji's blind spot from a distance. "Kidomaru draped a Kunai with a paper bomb attach to it. Then multiple attacks went at Neji. "Got to act quickly," Neji thought rotating his body as chakra force out of his body forming a rotating sphere propelling the daggers. When it was over Neji was standing in the crater and threw a Kunai knife strait at Kidomaru. The Kunai missed and hit the tree behind Kidomaru. "Can he see me from behind?" Kidomaru thought.

"I know where you're hiding so show yourself," Neji shouted. Kidomaru jumped down and hanged to the tree with threads as the curse mark covered some of his body. "Fine I must agree this game is hard to beat so I'll play seriously," Kidomaru said. He bit one of his thumbs while 2 of his other hands hold web and made handsigns and slammed the hand with the bleeding thumb on the web shouting, "Summoning Jutsu". A giant spider appeared on giant web with Kidomaru riding. A sack appeared behind the spider and Kidomaru cut it. Many spiders with webs fell toward Neji. Neji tried rotating but the webs stopped his rotation. Kidomaru threw a dagger at Neji. Neji admitted enough chakra to alter the momentum giving him time to dodge.

"So that's it, the thread is stopping my rotation. That means all I have to do is dodge. Daggers came at Neji at all directions. Neji managed to dodge them as more came. Spiders then fell and Neji took a 8 trigram 64 palms and hit the spiders with them. More come and thread stick to Neji. "This isn't good, I need to plan something and fast. Then Daggers came at Neji from the neck (which I would keep in mind as this chapter continued) Neji ducked to dodge but one cut his shoulder. Kidomaru started figuring out Neji's blind spot. Another dagger hit Neji on the back confirming the blind spot.

More spiders fell toward Neji. Neji managed to doge and hit some as the ponytail was broken, and two more daggers hit Neji. "Great now he knows about the blind spot," Neji thought as he got up. "What are you struggling for the game is pretty much finished?" Kidomaru asked. Kidomaru broke thread apparently that was holding the giant spider, as it fell above Neji. Neji hit the spider as it landed. The spider disappeared and web surrounded Neji. More daggers came and more hit Neji from the back.

Kidomaru saw how Neji was dodging so the daggers miss the major organs and the curse mark started to form together on his body for stage two. The headband fell off as Kidomaru formed a bow and arrow with his web. Kidomaru fires the arrow strait at Neji. It made collision and smoke appeared. "Its over," Kidomaru said. Neji deflecting it a little but only enough to have a hole in his shoulder. "He's now the second person outside the Hyuga Clan to uncovered the secret of the Byakugan," Neji thought, "Out of all the opponents I faced he has to be the strongest. Maybe stronger than Naruto." Neji tried moving around shifting his blind spot as Kidomaru formed another arrow with web attach and fired it.

Neji remembers his father telling him to live on, as he had a gift no other Hyuga had. The arrow narrowly missed Neji cutting him as his headband flew off. Kidomaru made one more arrow this time one that will spin and make sure to stay within Neji's blind spot. "I'm low of chakra and I don't think I can dodge another attack," Neji thought, "Neji sometimes it helps thinking at situations others does," he remember Tenten said. "In that case what will Naruto do in a crisis like this," Neji thought as he gived up. "Even if it looks like I would loose I won't give up until I actually loose the battle," Naruto said when he was done sparing against Hiashi. Kidomaru fired the arrow strait at Neji. The arrow hit Neji on the side. The thread attach to the arrow pulled Neji strait to the tree the arrow went through. Neji smirked as he was going to end this fight by sending the remaining chakra to his hand and send it through the rope hitting Kidomaru. Kidomaru fell into the forest. "The one thing Naruto would do in a situation like this, is make sure if he losses a fight, he would make sure the enemy loose with him," Neji thought answering his own question

Else where in the forest Naruto Lee Shikamaru Kiba and Akamaru went after Sasuke. "Us four are the last ones left," Kiba said. "Hey don't count Choji and Neji out. You know Choji won't give up when he's all fired up," Naruto shouted, "As for Neji, he may not been promoted to Chunin, but let me tell you, and I know by fact Lee you know it two, Neji doesn't have to be a Chunin to show that he's a true genius," Naruto said.

Neji cut the thread as he went after Kidomaru. Neji was face to face with Kidomaru and launch the last gentle fist. "I knew about my blind spot for quiet a while. I tried to hid it, but then it was discovered by, my teammate and now girlfriend Tenten. After that I started channeling my chakra at that blind spot and I can detect attacks and dodge it," Neji explained. "Then why did you take the strike just to die?" Kidomaru asked. "A good friend of mine once asked me 'What was the point of fallowing your destiny if you're not going to work hard to achieve it?' I didn't know the answer then, and I still don't know it now but what I learned from him is that as long as you have a reason to fight for, you can endure anything," Neji responded, "I have many reasons to fight for this battle, but I can't determine if one of those reasons will be possible as it determines now by fate." Neji collapse from blood loss and lack of chakra.

"Say what you want as for your mission, Sasuke is becoming a sound all on his own," Kidomaru said. "No, not as long as there is someone who can show the light in the pitch of darkness, Sasuke will be brought back," Neji said, "That someone is heading that way to Sasuke as we speak. Naruto Uzumaki is the ninja who is destined for something great." Kidomaru collapsed from dying. Neji then collapsed. "Everyone I'm counting on you, and Tenten, I love you," Neji thought as he passed out dying.

Then a familiar person landed by Neji wearing a mask. "Those wounds are fatal. Fortunately for everyone including yourself your still alive Neji," he said removing the mask revealing it was Haku, "I better take you to Konoha's hospital, since I already got Choji there." He grabbed Neji and disappeared in swirling leaves.

* * *

**A/N:** Haku appearing was my little twist. They never showed anyone taking Neji or Choji to Konoha's hospital so I made Haku appeared. And since it was a day before the Sasuke and Naruto's fight we can only determinded what can happened next


	34. 3 way separation

**3 way separation**

The group was jumping trees when Naruto Kiba Akamaru and Lee felt a icy cold breeze in warm weather. "Lee did you feel that?" Naruto asked. "Yeah I did," Lee answered. "Same here Naruto," Kiba responded. "Hey Naruto what's going on," Shikamaru asked. "For a minute Lee Kiba Akamaru and I felt an icy breeze. For a minute almost like how the air temperature drops when Haku uses his ice mirrors," Naruto shouted. "It could be a sign that something happened to Neji, like that butterfly was a sign that something happened to Choji, and Haku was either there or arrived after the battle," Shikamaru said, "And since I never seen Haku in action or use any of his jutsu it makes since why I didn't sense the icy breeze, not to mention you three are more of Neji's friends than I am," Shikamaru said.

Kiba sniffed the air and said, "We're getting close." "Right now they have 2 while we have 4," Shikamaru said. "Huh 5," Naruto and Kiba said with Akamaru barking. "Sorry Akamaru 5," Shikamaru apologized, "Doesn't really matter as the odds are in our hands." "I don't know Shikamaru, if the odds are in our hands then Choji and Neji wouldn't had to stay behind because the odds were in our hands from the start," Naruto said. "Naruto's right and by the time Neji stayed behind surely Choji would of caught up," Lee said.

The remaining two sound ninjas were still traveling as sun was setting. Orochimaru was taking a shower but the pain from the arms made it difficult. Kankaro had men fight to determine which ones Orochimaru should transfer two. Then took care of someone who was the 5th member of the sound 5. Then the numbers was narrow down to 1 and Orochimaru made the switch. At that moment the 5th sound ninja was getting ready to serve Orochimaru to pay back his uselessness.

The next day the two sound ninjas stopped as Sasuke was awakening. Then Naruto Shikamaru Lee and Kiba stopped them. "We finally caught up," Naruto said. "I'll kill you in seconds," the sound ninja name Sakon said going for attack. Kiba and Shikamaru went for an attack as Naruto set up for the Rasegan. "Fist Barrage," Sakon shouted punching Kiba and Shikamaru multiple time. 'Rasegan' Naruto shouted going for an attack. Sakon grabbed it at that moment. "Lee now!" Naruto shouted. "Leaf Hurricane" Lee shouted trying to kick Sakon away.

"Fang over Fang" Kiba shouted forming a tornado going at the Konochi Tayuya. Naruto used his free hand to throw an impact Shurikans to the ground and an explosion occur. Sakon was about to react but Shikamaru caught Tayuya in his shadow possession jutsu. "What hit me?" Tayuya asked. "Its called the Shadow Possession Jutsu," Shikamaru answered. Meanwhile Kiba made a grab as Sakon came at Tayuya. Shikamaru broke his jutsu at the point neither Tayuya nor Sakon could stop or dodge and both crashed into each other.

"Naruto catch," Kiba shouted throwing the container to Naruto. "Lee," Naruto shouted throwing it to Lee (Lee is the fastest of the group so why not). "Got it Naruto," Lee shouted running off. The other three fallowed Lee. "Where's Akamaru?" Naruto asked. "We should be seeing him soon," Kiba said. Sakon and Tayuya activate the first stage of their curse mark and was off. While on the run Akamaru was standing over paper bomb barking. "Akamaru once your done setting the bombs get moving," Kiba shouted. Paper bombs was already set as Sakon got caught in one trap. "Great job Akamaru," Kiba said. Akamaru jumped to Kiba's side.

Sakon dodge it as Akamaru fell and slid near a paper bomb. "Akamaru no," Kiba shouted. Sakon send wires and tied Akamaru down. "Hang on Akamaru," Kiba shouted as the paper bomb was about to go off. "Kiba Akamaru," Naruto shouted. Kiba and Akamaru along with Sakon fell off a cliff. "I'm going to go get them," Lee said. "No Lee, they can take care of themselves right now we still have the other sound ninja to deal with," Naruto reminded him. At that moment Tayuya went at them. "Lee Naruto go ahead and get Sasuke to the leaf village I'll take care of this one," Shikamaru said. "Are you sure?" Naruto asked. "Naruto both of us are squad leaders of this mission, which means its both of our responsibility to make sure we complete this mission," Shikamaru reminded him.

Tayuya stopped taking Naruto Lee and Shikamaru by surprise. "What are you doing here?" Tayuya asked. The 5th sound ninja dropped and landed of the coffin. He moved kick to coffin away and both landed on a separate branch. "So there was a 5th member hiding all this time," Naruto said. "Kimimaro," Tayuya said. "You were taking to long," Kimimaro said, "and what of our comrades the other three men." "Why have you come back here?" Tayuya asked, "Your body is, by now your body should be…" "My body is to devastated to move on its own. So I use the power of my mind. "No way, you wined up cheating death?" Tayuya asked. "I understand much more now, the strength of my right force has intensified since escaping the prison of my human flesh. I had a taste of Orochimaru's magnificent dream," Kimimaro explained.

"Orochimaru," Naruto said filled with anger. "That's right squad 7 cross paths with him when they went with Master Jiriaya to get Lady Tsunade," Lee thought. "This vessel is important part of his dream. It has the flesh Lord Orochimaru desires. And you have taken to much time retrieving it," Kimimaro said. "Hey, what exactly is Orochimaru planning on doing once he get Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "That is none of your concern," Kimimaro responded. "Fine then," Naruto said making the handsigns, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu". Water Dragon appeared and went for an attack. Tayuya punch Naruto causing him to loose concentration of the jutsu. Lee grabbed him and took him to a lower branch. Kimimaro told Tayuya that her duty now was dealing with Naruto Lee and Shikamaru while he takes Sasuke to Orochimaru.

"Not again," Naruto said. "Lee Naruto you two are the only ones left to get Sasuke back, I'll deal with Tayuya," Shikamaru explained, "Which means Naruto the mission is under your control now." "Got it," Naruto agreed. "Roger," Lee said.

Tayuya took out a flute for an attack. Tayuya looked at the three, "his (Naruto) best move is Shadow Clone Jutsu, along with some water style jutsus. That one (Shikamaru) is a mid-range combat. And that one (Lee) is specialized in Taijutsu," Tayuya said. "Lets go at it as a team then," Shikamaru shouted. Naruto took out impact Shurikans. Naruto threw the impact Shurikans at the tree. "Ha you miss," Tayuya shouted. Then there was an explosion causing Tayuya to force back. "Impact Shurikans, apparently he missed on purpose," Tayuya thought. Shikamaru went at Tayuya giving Lee and Naruto a chance to move. "Let's go Lee," Naruto ordered. "Right," Lee agreed fallowing Naruto.

Tayuya shouted at Shikamaru about them faking their teamwork speech when she notice he was in his stance for the shadow possession jutsu and dodge the jutsu. "You talk a big game but you fell for the oldest trick in the book," Shikamaru said standing up, "At least I bought time for Lee and Naruto to get away."

Naruto and Lee fallowed where Kimimaro run off. "Since we don't have Neji nor Kiba and Akamaru, we have to keep our eyes open for that guy and for traps," Naruto told Lee. "Got it Naruto," Lee agreed. "No point staying in formation since its just the two of us," Naruto said, "But that doesn't mean we should separate unless something happens that forces us to separate. "Got it," Lee agreed thinking, "Looks like Naruto true self is really kicking in now. That sound ninja better watch out."

Kimimaro stopped at the field when he knew Naruto and Lee was fallowing. "Hold it right there," Naruto shouted as he and Lee landed. Naruto's physical appearance changed do to the Nine-Tail Fox's chakra which didn't really surprise Lee as he figured it happens when ever the chakra comes out on its own with out Naruto summoning it. "Lets see, how should I destroy you," Kimimaro said. "Lee I'll cover you and you give this guy a surprise attack when you see an opening," Naruto ordered. "You want to know why Lord Orochimaru wants this vessel?" Kimimaro asked, "Simple that Orochimaru already has an immortality jutsu but it takes time which his body doesn't supply so he kills one person and take over their body." Kimimaro revealed a bone blade in his hand. "Bone pulse," Lee thought.

At Shikamaru's fight Tayuya explained, "Sending those two wouldn't do a thing. Kimimaro will kill them in a flash. Besides you probably had to sacrifice a member each time your team face an obstacle, and they probably died cause of it." "Then you don't know my team. Choji's big bone combine with his secret weapon makes him as strong as any of us. Neji is a Genius in all forms, with skills at a high level. Kiba and Akamaru are the best tag team there is. Lee is a skilled fighter who never gives up even though he can't use ninjutsu or Genjutsu. Shikamaru said, "All of us are close friends that knows who is capable of what because of the last member of our squad kept us together, Naruto Uzumaki." "And what's so special about this Sasuke guy to you anyways?" Tayuya asked.

"Sasuke is a fellow leaf ninja. And even if I didn't go ahead with this mission, I know Naruto would because even though Naruto and Sasuke were rivals, deep down they see each other as friends, and since Naruto and I are friends, I can't sit around seeing my friend do something on his own after requesting help. I don't know if our decisions was the right ones, but through out this mission Naruto been confident that we will pull through and survive. From that Naruto has the effect on other in giving them confidence." "So that means even though there was two leaders, one of them is the true leader," Tayuya said. "Exactly, to be honest I'm a lazy cloud watching ninja, but then again most of our friends are not perfect either. But when we believe in each other we can accomplish anything," Shikamaru explained.

At the bottom of the cliff Kiba jumped behind Sakon. He tried going for a surprise attack but was push back.

Tayuya performed a summoning jutsu and summoned 3 demons. "That's not good, oh well," Shikamaru responded. "Now your going to die for insulting my friends," Tayuya said.

Kimimaro founded himself surrounded by Naruto's Shadow Clones. "Now you're going down," Naruto said. "How amusing," Kimimaro responded.

* * *

**A/N:** I stopped it there because that's when Kiba and Shikamaru seperated with Naruto and Lee. Soon Lee and Naruto will split up. I think it'll be interesting when Naruto and Sasuke fight, then it'll be Water vs. Fire since Naruto knows water style jutsus and Sasuke knows fire style jutsus. Also with Chidori and Rasegan clash. And with Gaara Temari and Kankaro comming in, so yes I'm keeping that part. Any more sugestions for the up comming battle, do tell on the Reviews.

**Reminder:** I still planning on making 'Naruto's Different Life Special' using the original show but I'm making it more open for the episodes the chapters in this story takes place on. Pick your favorite scene from any of those episodes and send a review as a sugestions for it.


	35. Sound vs Leaf

**Sound vs. Leaf**

Kiba continued fighting and was pushed into the river. Akamaru who's fur was red from the food pills was barking and ran toward his master. "Don't worry buddy, we may not have Naruto and Hinata to support us but I know we can still win," Kiba said, "We'll attack from both sides with Fang-Over-Fang." Akamaru transformed into Kiba and they went after Sakon with fang over fang. They were blocked by Sakon and what look like another Sakon from behind. Kiba tried kicking but another leg appeared and stopped him.

Sakon then launch hundreds of punches at Kiba. Kiba managed to dodge a punch then a third arm and grabbed Kiba. "My brother normally sleeps on me until a good fight occurs," Sakon appeared, "Ukon's ability is to extend his arms and legs through me." The curse mark appeared on both Sakon and Ukon. They attack Kiba and pushed him back with Akamaru who was coming to his masters aid. Ukon hit stage two with the curse mark and appeared next to Sakon. Then both of them hit stage 2. "Akamaru," Kiba said as Akamaru was shaking from Sakon's and Ukon's power. "I hate to do this with out our teammates around, but we need to use twin wolf transformation," Kiba told Akamaru. Akamaru barked in agreement. "Our friends are waiting for us, and since our friend are part of our pack we can't let them down," Kiba said.

Meanwhile Tayuya played her flute to control the demons as the curse mark spread across her body. Shikamaru manage to dodge but further way from Tayuya.

At the bottom of the cliff Ukon and Sakon had Kiba pinned. "Akamaru, dynamic marking," Kiba ordered. Akamaru swirled around while peeing. Sakon and Ukon broke their grip to dodge and Kiba was free and jumped. Akamaru jumped on Kiba's head. "Twin-headed wolf transformation," Kiba shouted. They transformed into a twin-headed wolf. They jumped and started spinning, "Fang-Over-Fang" Kiba shouted as they went spinning at the brothers. Sakon and Ukon tried dodging but was hit everytime. They stopped after the last hit. To their surprise the two brothers that was separated from the attack started to grow their own legs and arms.

"Thanks we were planning to separate anyway," Ukon said. "Let's try fang over fang again," Kiba said as Kiba and Akamaru went at it. Both Ukon and Sakon dodge the attack and hid in separate places. "That wouldn't work," Kiba shouted. Both brothers bit there fingers and performed a summoning jutsu. A door with chain appeared as a shield and blocked the attack. Kiba and Akamaru fell as the two brothers attack. After one attack Kiba and Akamaru separated and Akamaru took damage. "Akamaru," Kiba shouted. "Now what, Akamaru down," Kiba thought, "Naruto's shadow clones can come in handy now." He looked around and notice one was missing. "Looking for me?" Ukon asked. One went to wash out his eyes while Kiba had to deal with the other. "I can infuse my cells with yours, so you're useless now," Ukon explained.

"Come on think," Kiba thought, "there has to be away out of this." Kiba remembers when Naruto and him was 7 and they were practicing in endurance for the academy at the Inuzuka place. "I'm going to win," Kiba shouted. "Not unless I have something to say about it," Naruto responded. Kiba went for a direct attack and Naruto jumped in the air to dodge. Kiba threw smoke bombs as he and Akamaru went for attack. "Transform," Naruto shouted second later Kiba was facing two Akamarus. "Nice try Naruto but I can tell the difference," Kiba shouted going for an attack on Naruto who dodge and transformed back. "Naruto Kiba Akamaru, time for lunch," Hana shouted. "Hey Naruto why try the transformation when you know it'll fail?" Kiba asked. "Well I want to give it a try in action ever since Tenten taught me it. Other than that sometimes you have to take risk in order to win," Naruto explained.

Back at present time Kiba remembers Naruto's answered and took out a Kunai Knife and stabbed himself Kiba cough up blood along with Ukon. "Why did you do that?" Ukon asked. "Sometimes you need to take risk in order to win," Kiba answered, "If your infused with me, you feel the same pain I do." "Why though, if I die you die?" Ukon asked. "A friend once tried transforming into Akamaru to fool me and failed, when I asked he gave me the same answer I gave you. 'Sometimes you need to take risk in order to win'," Kiba answered as he was about to stab himself again, which made Ukon push himself back. Kiba threw the Kunai knife to distract Ukon as he dropped smoke bombs (since he's to busy clinging to his wound to make the handsigns for Hidden Mist Jutsu). With that Kiba grabbed Akamaru and went to safety.

Kiba rested at the rock as he checked on Akamaru. "Thank god he's still he's still breathing," Kiba said, "Now for our wounds. Where's that plant Haku said grows in this kind of area?" little did he know he left a trail of blood. Ukon fused with Sakon to heal as they went back to stage 1 of the curse mark.

Meanwhile Kimimaro was slashing his way through the shadow clones. One of the clones caught on that Kimimaro was using bones as Lee waited. "Bones," Naruto said, "This must be the bone pulse Haku told me about." More clones attack and was stabbed. "No more playing around, time for the 100 Water Dragon strike," Naruto shouted. All the clones made the handsigns and shouted, "100 Water Dragon Jutsu" as 100 Water Dragons appeared and strike Kimimaro. Then Lee went at Kimimaro, "Leaf Hurricane." Kimimaro blocked it and Lee dodge before being stabbed. "No doubt, its bone pulse," Lee explained.

"100 Water Dragon Strike you called it," Kimimaro said. Naruto threw impact Shurikans and jumped away. They exploded at Kimimaro as they were cut. "He cut through my Impact Shurikans," Naruto thought. "Unaffected by impact Shurikans effect," Lee thought. Kimimaro cut through all of Naruto's Shadow clones leaving Naruto with all their memories. "This guy is a lot stronger and skillful than the one we left Neji to fight," Naruto said. "I noticed that to," Lee said. The two broke as Kimimaro attack.

Meanwhile Shikamaru was having just a hard time. Tayuya played a different key for her summoning. The demons jumped at Shikamaru. Shikamaru barely dodge the attack. Then they opened their mouth and some kind of ghost with many mouths came at Shikamaru as he kept dodging. One manages to grab hold of Shikamaru's physical energy from his arm. He tried Shurikans but it just went through them. Shikamaru dodge on the last minute leaving a paper bomb that went off. The ghost remained unharmed. "This is more of Naruto's battle," Shikamaru thought. Shikamaru figured out what kind of ghost they were. "I should go after the one controlling them but I'm low of ninja gear," Shikamaru thought, "12 Kunais, 9 Shurikans, 36 feet of wire, 9 flash bomb, and one paper bomb. Knowing Naruto he's reserve the best weapon for last." Shikamaru took his meditation stance.

Meanwhile Kiba was treating Akamaru with herbs around the river. "I owe a lot to Hannah and Haku for showing us different kind of herbs," Kiba said. Naruto and Lee's side they weren't as fortunately as Kimimaro was stabbing and cutting through all the clones as dark aura seeped through the chest.

Shikamaru side Tayuya knows her opponent is hiding. Shikamaru thought up a plan. "Time to play fish out the enemy," Shikamaru said. Shikamaru had everything set up. "If this goes well I won't have to use the hidden mist jutsu," Shikamaru thought, "Likely I would after catching them." Shikamaru threw a kunai with paper bomb at Tayuya. The paper bomb went off sending an explosion. Tayuya dodge it while still playing. She looked around not noticing the flash bomb above her. He threw another Kunai that a demon blocked giving away his position. Another demon attack at that area but found it clear. Shikamaru used the chance to set a trap that send a Kunai at Tayuya. The demon blocked the attack. 4 more kunai came at the demon as Shikamaru kept count of moves. Shikamaru purposely missed with the last Kunai revealing his position. The Kunai knife cut the wire holding the flash bomb and it went off. "Shadow Possession jutsu," Shikamaru shouted as his shadow connected with the demon's shadow.

"How did you determine my notes?" Tayuya asked. "I wasn't listening to your music, I was looking at how you hold your keys," Shikamaru said. Shikamaru showed off how he know each melody was played. "I was observing all your movements," Shikamaru explained. Tayuya tried playing but the demons didn't attack Shikamaru. Shikamaru used it to his advantage and grabbed a kunai that was stuck on one. "Shouldn't you have a knife or something?" Shikamaru asked. "This flute is my only weapon," Tayuya said. Shikamaru jumped after Tayuya and the demons did the same. "Dispel," Tayuya shouted sending the demons back. Shikamaru was closer but now didn't have demons in his possession. Just then Tayuya was caught in Shikamaru's jutsu.

"Shadow Possession success," Shikamaru said. Just then the curse mark went to level 2. The bandages on her head fell off revealing horns. Tayuya started moving on her own. "No choice I have to use my new technique," Shikamaru said making new handsigns. "Ninja Art: Shadow Strangling Jutsu," Shikamaru shouted. The shadow turned into a hand while stretching up Tayuya's neck. Tayuya was breaking it giving Shikamaru no other choice to move forward. She started playing a new note for Genjutsu. Shikamaru threw his kunai missing as he was affected by it. The shadow strangling jutsu revert back to shadow possession jutsu the it was released. Shikamaru felt as if he was tied up and his muscles and skin was falling off leaving bone. (**Ninja Guide Info:** Genjutsu is illusions, not real. Meaning what happened when you're caught in Genjutsu doesn't mean its happening in the real world but it still can do mental damage depending on the kind of Genjutsu used.) Tayuya grabbed the kunai and went for an attack.

Shikamaru caught her that way revealing that he broke his finger. (You can forced Genjutsu out through chakra, or causing pain to your body. That forces your mind to focus on the pain not on the Genjutsu, thus releasing it). Now both of them were tangled in Shadow strangling jutsu. Shikamaru tried punching Tayuya but she caught it as she was still able to break free. More horns appeared as Shikamaru struggles.

Else where Kimimaro took out more shadow Clones as Naruto and Lee teamed up. That just left Naruto and Lee. "Lee stand back," Naruto said making multiple handsigns. Just then the seal broke before Naruto could finished revealing Sasuke almost in his second level until it reverted back. "Sasuke," both Lee and Naruto said.

* * *

**A/N:** First the 'Ninja Guide Info' was just for Genjutsu sense its hardly mentions. Two I stopped here because Sasuke is about to run off on his own, and next time Sand Ninja help will come, good thing to as Lee will be on his own against Kimimaro. Also I was thinking of using the Naruto Movies 1-3 for Naruto's Different Life, starting with the first one. Don't forget that I need your choice about episodes from the show for the special. Finally, keep reading as Sasuke vs. Naruto is about to comminse and its Sasuke's Fire Style jutsus, Chidori, Sharingon eyes, and Curse Ma vs. Naruto's Water Style Jutsus and Rasegan.


	36. The Battle Continued

**The Battle Continues**

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Lee asked. Sasuke laughed evilly at that point. "Sasuke Uchiha, as a higher rank than you of the hidden leaf village I ordered you to come back with us," Naruto commanded. Sasuke just laugh hearing that and jumped off. "No, not again," Lee said. Just then Kimimaro was about to attack Naruto. "You maybe Chunin and he's Genin but Sasuke isn't part of your village anymore," Kimimaro said.

"Leaf Hurricane" Lee shouted kicking Kimimaro away. "Lee?" Naruto said. "Naruto, being squad leader means its your job to make sure the mission is completed," Lee said, "So go ahead and complete the mission, I'll handle him." "But Lee we couldn't handle him together what makes you think you can handle him alone?" Naruto asked. "It maybe unyouthful but I'll have to use my hidden strength," Lee said pulling out a bottle. "Wait we did weapon check before leaving, how did you snuck that off from even Neji's eyes?" Naruto asked. "I have my way," Lee said, "Go ahead Naruto, you made a promise to Sakura," Lee reminded him. Naruto smirked and was leaving while saying, "You better beat this guy, and that's an order Lee."

"I hate to be that guy, once Lee drinks that stuff he'll be impossible to beat until it's out of his system," Naruto thought. The bottle Lee was holding was filled with no other than Sake. Lee gulped it down until nothing was left. Lee started being sluggish as he was wobbly from drunken frenzy, resulting to Lee's natural Taijutsu move the Loopy fist technique (a technique a ninja can only use if they're really drunk).

Meanwhile Naruto chased after Sasuke. "This is getting annoying," Naruto said. Sasuke continued to laugh at Naruto's comment.

As for Lee he was trying to get into fighting position as he was still drunk. Kimimaro looked at Lee with curiosity as Lee could hardly walk. Then Lee ran at Kimimaro for an attack. Lee kept attacking even managing against the bone weapon. Kimimaro manage block and dodge each one. "He's faster than before," Kimimaro thought, "What was that stuff?" "Not to Shabby," Lee said sluggishly, "All the jumping around is messing with my head here." At that moment Lee passed out and started snoring. "What just happened?" Kimimaro thought as he moved closer, "Did he really fall asleep?" Just when Kimimaro was about to attack Lee jumped and grabbed the bone. "Ha-ha you fell for it," Lee said childishly (clearly still drunk). Lee continued to attack and Kimimaro dodge each one until he was forced to the ground. "Gai-sensei I did it, all your training was not inane," Lee shouted then passed out again.

Kimimaro moved closer then Lee jumped again. "Looks like you fell for it again," Lee said. He now was getting sluggish as in falling asleep, "Hey wait a second where am I? What am I doing here?" Lee fell and asked, "What is going on? What is this?" Lee apparently had forgotten that he was fighting as he passed out while in a sitting possession.

Meanwhile Shikamaru was having a tough time keeping the jutsu going. "Man, I don't have enough chakra, at this rate…" Shikamaru thought as he continued to struggle.

Meanwhile Kiba was carrying Akamaru in the water and was using a branch to camouflage Akamaru and his head. They reached land again. "I can't stay in the water with this wound or I'll really be in trouble," Kiba thought. Kiba carried Akamaru further on land while holding his wound.

Lee was now asleep on the ground as Kimimaro hold his weapon in front of Lee. Lee dodge Kimimaro's attack while asleep (meaning Lee can fight even when unconscious which would be a good reminder later) Kimimaro continued but Lee dodge each strike while still asleep then caught it with his feet. Lee woke up still drunk and dodge and block all the attacks. "Can't you see I'm trying to take a nap?" Lee asked. Lee manages to lay some punches and attacks. "Hey bring it on already, what's wrong?" Lee asked.

At the leaf village Tsunade told Gai how she gave Sakura Sake to give Lee before he left, after weapons check. "You don't understand one time Lee mastered a technique and Naruto joined us in the celebration. Lee drank what he thought was water and next thing we know Lee was pulverizing the place. If it wasn't for the fact Naruto was trained Taijutsu under Hyugas, and Neji's gentle fist we manage to stop him." "I knew Lee's abilities increase after drinking Sake, I didn't know it was like that," Tsunade said. "That was just with one sip. Naruto knows it, but if Lee to drink a whole bottle it would be catastrophe."

Meanwhile Lee waited for an attack as Kimimaro recognize the Loopy fist technique. Lee finally ran at Kimimaro but slipped on the ground. "What did you do that for?" Lee asked attacking Kimimaro. Lee continued to attack as Kimimaro tried to dodge and block. "Chameleon Dance," Kimimaro shouted as he attacks more but Lee dodge each one and then went for an attack. Lee manages to disarm Kimimaro with one attack.

Meanwhile Gaara Kankaro and Temari was heading to the battle and split up. Gaara went to help Lee, Kankaro went to help Kiba, and Temari went to help Shikamaru.

Lee continued to fight drunk. Kimimaro released the first stage of the curse mark. His bones poked out of his arm. "What ever you are I'll snap you in half," Kimimaro said. "I know your Kekigenki," Lee said as he continued to attack. Ribs poked out from Kimimaro and attack Lee. "Bone pulse," Lee said struggling.

Meanwhile Shikamaru was hardly holding the jutsu as the shadow hand pulled back. "There got to be away out of this," Shikamaru thought as he struggled. As for Sakon and Ukon they were on Kiba's trail. "I can't go any further," Kiba thought then he caught on Kankaro's scent. "Kankaro's scent, but is he here to help him out or me," Kiba thought.

Lee was regaining control of his actions. "It seems the loopy fist technique had worn off," Lee said. "So it seems," Kimimaro said. "What? He's still standing?" Lee thought. "My body can produce more bones if needed," Kimimaro said, "And you claim to know my Kekigenki." "Yes the bone pulse," Lee said.

Shikamaru was at his limits with his shadow jutsu. "Just a little bit further," Tayuya said. "This is just like that time with Asuma," Shikamaru thought remembering how his jutsu broke and Asuma saved him. He started thinking no one will come and help.

Sakon was fallowing the trail of water to Kiba. But when Sakon reached at a tree no one was there and walked away. "Looks liker we're safe," Kiba thought, "I still wish I have Naruto and Hinata to back me up though." "Is that so," Ukon asked. Kiba looked and Ukon was right in front of him wearing Kiba's jacket. "I shouldn't be surprise," Kiba said.

Lee was looking at Kimimaro. "Looks like I need to use the primary lotus," Lee thought then took position. "Here I come," Lee said then run circles around Kimimaro. Lee wrapped Kimimaro in bandages from his hand. "Primary Lotus," Lee shouted trying to kick Kimimaro in the air but the bones got in the way. In all three cases they were doom to loose.

On Shikamaru's side a small twister blew Tayuya away after the Shadow strangling jutsu broke. Ukon stabbed a puppet that jumped in front of Kiba. And Sand stopped Kimimaro from killing and pushing Lee away. "What do you know, you're helping me," Kiba said.

"Who are you?" Kimimaro asked. "Allies of the leaf village," Temari told Tayuya. "We're Shinobi," Kankaro said to Ukon. "Of the sand village," Gaara said. Now the battle was mainly Sand vs. Sound.

* * *

**A/N:** I stopped here because Gaara Temari and Kankaro joining the fight makes a better reason for a chapter. Also it may look funny what happened to Lee when he got drunk, but imangine what would happen if that was you in real life, don't drink anything with alcohol.


	37. Sand vs Sound

**Sand vs. Sound**

Lee was sitting on sand by Gaara. "I remember you, your Gaara of the desert," Lee said. Lee remembered how Naruto fought Gaara during the attack. Gaara stood in front of Lee. "Don't threat as I no longer kill to prove my existence in life, but I do kill those who propose a threat," Gaara said.

"Gaara, that's what they call you?" Kimimaro asked setting for an attack. Bones appeared from his skin. He fired bone bullets from his fingers at Gaara. The sand acted as a shield and slowed down the momentum and speed of the attack. The bones came at the other end and fell on the ground.

"You're one of Naruto's friends?" Gaara asked. "Yes, my teammate Tenten and I were the ones who helped Naruto out after you two fought," Lee said, "If we're going to be on the same side I might warn you that guy has the Kekigenki known as Bone Pulse. What you witness is just the taste of what he probably can do." Lee got up as the sand retreated.

Shikamaru was confused while Temari was ready to attack. "I didn't expect you to change sides quickly," Shikamaru said. "Please we were merely fallowing orders just as we are now," Temari said. "So the fifth Hokage send them, she saved us," Shikamaru thought. "By the way you seem dumber than the last time we cross paths," Temari said, "So are you going to give up this time, it wouldn't matter?" "I'm sorry but I'm not going to give up, and besides a man doesn't let a woman do his work," Shikamaru said. "Talk tough but you're just an idiot," Temari said.

Temari set for an attack. Tayuya started playing. "Sound of her flute starts her Genjutsu," Shikamaru warned her. "Got it," Temari said, "Cyclone scythe jutsu." Temari waved her fan and a cyclone formed cutting the trees to pieces and over power the sound Genjutsu with the sound of the wind and cut through Tayuya's flute. Tayuya hid behind the tree after the jutsu ended.

Sekan was looking around from the river, while Ukon was dodging Kankaro's puppets. "So you fight with puppets?" Ukon asked. Kankaro set up for another strike. "Hold on a second when you arrived weren't you in a group of three?" Kiba asked. "The other 2 went on ahead," Kankaro said.

"Listen, these enemies aren't light weights they're tough," Kiba said and sniff something in the air, "Behind you." Sekan went for a strike on Kankaro. Sekan grabbed hold of Kankaro. Kiba tried to move but couldn't from the pain. "He's all yours Sekan finish him," Ukon said. Kiba thought about the jutsu that allows Sekan to emerge with him during their fight. "That won't work with Kankaro," Kiba thought. He remember that Kankaro could substitute himself with his puppets as fast as Naruto could substitute with a shadow clone. Sekan tried to emerge but Kankaro's face cracked. "I can't believe it," Sekan said. The sand broke apart and revealed to be one of Kankaro's puppets.

"I guess that jutsu of yours don't work on puppets," Kankaro said appearing out of the bandages, "Fair warning we sand ninjas aren't push over like our friends from the leaf village. And standing close as you are to my friend the black ant." Blades appeared on the arms of the black ant, "Big mistake," Kankaro said. It crushed Sekan in its blades. It let go and Sekan hit the ground cut up. Kankaro had it go after Ukon as Sekan revert to normal.

Ukon went to third stage and gain more speed. Ukon arrived just for Sekan to emerge to him to heal. Ukon revert to normal once emerge. "My stomach wound has healed but I have hardly any chakra left but more than enough to handle these amateurs," Ukon said. "His wounds are already back to normal, last time I saw someone heal that fast was Naruto," Kiba said. "Its like they're just mocking us," Kankaro said. "This isn't the kind of enemy you can beat head to head, Akamaru and I already tried that," Kiba said. "There is a difference between yours and my strength," Kankaro said, "I'm no longer the sand ninja who underestimated his opponents strength like I was when I lost to your friends during the preliminaries and during the attack on the leaf village."

Kankaro send his first puppet at Ukon. Ukon dodge then Kankaro command his puppet to fired kunai knives. "Not quiet," Ukon said dodging it. Kankaro had the puppet detach its hand and it launch with weapons fired. Ukon dodge them and the hand. Kankaro smiled as the black ant appeared and opened it chest and pulled Ukon and Sekan in and closed up giving them no room to move. "My black ant puppet isn't design for offense but for capturing the enemy," Kankaro explained, "But combine with crow it makes a deadly combination."

Crow broke apart in multiple parts and blades took place of where they come together and went through the blade holes on the black ant. There was a scream before things started calming down. "Game over," Kankaro said.

At Shikamaru and Temari's side Tayuya hid while they look. "She must be hiding, after all she doesn't need to see us to attack," Shikamaru said. "Then you better cue me in on the enemy," Temari said. "Well the base of her jutsu is of course sand. She can trap her enemy in Genjutsu just by the sound of the flute. And since sound can travel for distance, she's a long distant attacker. She can trap us in Genjutsu before we know it to since sound can bounce off objects, so like I said, she doesn't even have to see us to attack," Shikamaru said.

"So what you're basically saying is we're dealing with the most dangerous form of Genjutsu," Temari said. Shikamaru tried to fix his finger as they wait. "Our best shot is to keep a low profile," Shikamaru said. "Who ask you, I just needed info on our opponent," Temari said, "Don't underestimate me just yet." Temari bit her thumb and traced her blood on her fan. She swiped her fan and a huge gust of wind formed a weasel with a scythe that cut through the whole forest in one swipe leaving the top of the forest to cut down and nothing left but from the height Temari and Shikamaru was standing down. Amongst the ruins was Tayuya's body reverting to normal after she was blown away and crushed by the logs.

"By the way I was ordered to tell at least one of the 2 squad leaders that two of your comrades were rescued right at their brink of death and now is receiving immediate medical care led by your villages 2 top medical ninjas," Temari said. "What Choji and Neji?" Shikamaru said, 'Who rescued them?" "Some former rogue mist ninja that decided check and make sure none of you were killed," Temari said. "Haku, should have known he wouldn't let us down. You can't keep a former ninja out forever if they don't want to stay back," Shikamaru thought. (Early treatment means early recovery that's changing what it means to change the story)

At Gaara and Lee's end Garra's sand was hovering around Gaara. Lee took his fighting stance. "I can handle this," Gaara said. "No you need backup," Lee said. Lee tried to run into battle but Gaara stopped him with his sand. "Please let go," Lee responded. "I'm trying to do you a favor, since you're one of Naruto's friends. I can defend and attack with out any help of back up," Gaara said. "That's right; Gaara contains the one-tail raccoon-dog who can control sand. It won't let anything happen to Gaara because if he dies so does it," Lee thought.

The bones reverted back in Kimimaro as his curse seal reverted. "I'll take you down with my own power," Kimimaro said. His fingers split as bones appeared. Gaara's sand plunge at Kimimaro who dodge it with ease and fired finger bones. The sand that stayed behind acted as Gaara's shield. Kimimaro dodge more of the sand that been attacking him. As hard as Kimimaro tried to fired finger bones the more Gaara's sand defended. "Sand rain," Gaara said. Sand that formed a cloud above Kimimaro rained down.

Kimimaro tried to dodge but found sand clinging to his feet. "I can make more sand by pounding my sand into the earth and mixed it together for an attack," Gaara said prepping for his most dangerous move. Sand surrounded Kimimaro for an attack. "Sand Coffin," Gaara said closing his hand and sand pressured onto Kimimaro for a crushing win.

"This is it, not even Dosu and his armor could with stand the pressure of his sand coffin," Lee thought, "You got him." "Not yet," Gaara said. Kimimaro broke out with the curse mark surrounding most of his body, some of his skin was gone but the blood was visible. "Another one," Gaara said. "Huh?" Lee responded. "If it wasn't for my bone mask that would have killed me," Kimimaro said. Sand broke out of the ground surrounding the area. A wave of sand formed to attack. "Sand Tsunami," Gaara shouted. The sand wave swiftly move down and covered the area. Then Gaara hit the ground. "Desert burial," Gaara shouted. The sand crushed in anyone inside it.

"How persistent," Gaara said. Kimimaro took third state as he looked like a human stegosaurus. Gaara had the sand surround Kimimaro for an attack. "Sand Coffin," Gaara shouted. The sand crushed Kimimaro but it didn't work as Kimimaro stepped out of it and came at Gaara. "What happened to him," Lee wondered. Gaara formed a dense shield against Kimimaro. Kimimaro broke through and hit Gaara directly. Gaara recovered as his second layer of sand cracked. Lee removed his weights and headed for a strike. "I'm your opponent two," Lee said, "Leaf Hurricane." Lee struck Kimimaro who didn't flinch. Kimimaro tail went for a strike but Gaara's sand blocked most of the blow as Lee flew back. "You'll be the first to die Gaara," Kimimaro said.

His spine poked out as Kimimaro grabbed it and pulled out revealing to be a sphere. "Dance of the Chameleon," Kimimaro said. He used it to strike but Gaara blocked it as it surrounded him. Kimimaro's arm turned into a sphere with his bone. Kimimaro was trying to catch his breath. "My time is almost up," Kimimaro thought (Don't forget he was under Kabuto's medical care before when the mission started). Gaara's sand formed a giant figure that stopped the sphere. Kimimaro struck the shield with his new weapon. After a few inches the bone broke.

"So that's the bone pulse bloodline," Gaara said. "I'm the last of my clan, the last one that carries the bone pulse bloodline," Kimimaro said, "You see there is a illness that comes with it, however I'm not alone. As I'll stay in Orochimaru's heart forever." "So your sole life purpose is to work for Orochimaru's," Gaara said, "That's not life that is slavery." Gaara broke his sand and Kimimaro sucked into the sand. He sunk down for 200 feet of pressure. Bones pushed out of the ground for striking everyone in its path. Gaara's sand took him and Lee out of range.

"He's a lot like me," Gaara said. "Huh?" Lee responded. "He must have been alone looking for away out, and found it through servitude, just as I thought I found mine from killing others," Gaara said. "And as Haku found his from serving Zabuza," Lee said, "Yeah I heard this story before." "It's not servitude or slavery, it's my way of life," Kimimaro said going for a strike. Kimimaro died before ending it.

Gaara and Lee rested after the struggle. "What is this story of Haku you were talking about?" Gaara asked. "According what I understand, Haku killed his father after he killed his mother and tried to kill him for their bloodline. Haku was alone and hungry. When he met Zabuza, Zabuza took him in and trained him in the way of the Shinobi, and Haku showed his gratitude by making his life purpose to be Zabuza's weapon," Lee said, "But at least before Zabuza died he gave Haku a choice to live his own life."

"Not so different," Gaara said, "If only I was able to talk since into him like Naruto did to me, maybe it could be different." "Ah don't worry, to be honest I don't think anyone has Naruto's gift," Lee said. "Huh?" Gaara responded. "Neji, my teammate/rival, said it himself. Naruto has a gift to bring those who were in lost in darkness into the light of hope," Lee said, "All of us been touch or seen it at least once. I know I was back at the academy."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it took long but the big battle starts next Naruto vs. Sasuke.

Also I read Family love, the one where Neji and Choji died, and don't worry I'm not going to kill them, no fun in the story if they die, and it would be stupid of me to do that after Haku coming to their aid earlier than the show had the medical ninjas did.

F.Y.I. Neji and Choji are getting immediate care, which leads to these choices.

**1st Choice:** Neji and Choji are fully recovered after the mission is over.

**2nd Choice:** Choji and Neji is still being treated by Shizune and Tsunade by time of the mission is over.

I'll Repeat these choices until the end of the chapter, but Neji and Choji are not going to die. This story is beyond from over, and I'm going to need them for chapters that will be from the episodes that isn't in the comic series.


	38. Naruto vs Sasuke 1: Sasuke's Past

**Naruto vs. Sasuke Part One: Sasuke's Memories  
**

Sasuke finally stopped at what was known as the valley of end on two statues. One of the first Hokage where Naruto was on the other was Mandara Uchiha where Sasuke was on. "Sasuke," Naruto shouted, "Are you going to run off again?" Sasuke turned around and faced Naruto with some markings covering his eye that was black and gold. "So its you," Sasuke said, "Hopeless little knuckle head."

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "It's just you now huh? None of your little friends to back you up?" Sasuke asked. Naruto remembered what Sakura said about that night. "Sakura was one my friends you know and you left her just like that," Naruto said. "Like I already told Sakura it's too late for me," Sasuke said. Sasuke started laughing at Naruto as he glared more. "Look at you what's up with the angry face?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto remember the day they became rivals and how they wined up working together when they were together. Naruto cringe his fist remembering everything. "Why are you doing this?" Naruto asked, "What make you like this, back at the academy you worked as hard as everyone else. Even when we were rivals we saw each other as equals."

"Why should you care, you were no teammate, and as you said we were rivals," Sasuke said, "I have my own path to fallow, no one will get in my way. My game with you childish leaf ninja is over." "Kiba Akamaru Choji Shikamaru Neji and Lee, all off them risked their lives to make sure we get you home, I don't even know if they're alive," Naruto said. "Good for them," Sasuke said, "Just go home to your little girlfriend."

Sasuke walked off. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu" Naruto shouted. A Dragon made out of water came at Sasuke. Sasuke dodge the attack. Naruto then jumped and landed on Sasuke. "Don't you dare go off insult my friends in front of me, they treated you as a comrade as I did," Naruto said, "You want the truth of how I won against Okotsei? I broke through his thunder blade using the crack on it from your Chidori." "I don't care I'm going to Orochimaru for power," Sasuke said. "Orochimaru was the one who killed the third Hokage, how can you go to him," Naruto shouted, "He'll kill you the moment you reach him and use your body as his container."

"I don't care," Sasuke said, "I'll go no matter what." "Not unless I have something to say about it," Naruto said, "As Chunin, I have the right to take you back at force if you don't come back freely." "Then it looks like I get what I wanted," Sasuke said, "After all last time I check you choose to avoid me to avoid a fight." "I had a choice to fight then, now however a battle is unavoidable in order to bring you home," Naruto said. Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the vest and got up pulling Naruto with him. Then he let go and punched Naruto. "Heh," Naruto laughed as he disappeared revealing to be a shadow clone.

"Looking for someone," Naruto shouted as he landed on the river. Sasuke cringe from pain from the seal. "It hurts huh?" Naruto asked, "Don't lie, I seen you in pain for using that thing two long, you're powerless with it to long." The curse seal reverted as Sasuke's eye returned to normal. "That maybe true but I felt power from that seal. And with that power you're doom," Sasuke said.

Naruto grinned catching Sasuke off guard. "Not so much with your precious fire style jutsus you're not," Naruto said. "What do you mean?" Sasuke asked. "Look at our battle field and where I'm standing. This is a river of water. And most of my strongest jutsus are water style jutsus, and water beats fire," Naruto said, "The only thing we haven't test to see what's more powerful is your Chidori and my Rasegan, but I'm not planning to test that theory out right away."

Naruto ran strait at Sasuke for an attack. Sasuke jumped and they started fighting hand to hand. Sasuke tried to kick Naruto but he blocked it. Naruto broke off to make a few handsigns. "Water Style: Water Clone Jutsu," Naruto shouted. Multiple water clones appeared around Sasuke. They kicked Sasuke to one of the statues. "Did that wake you?" Naruto asked. "You wish," Sasuke said. Sasuke punched through Naruto who turned into water. "I was dreaming of the future but now I seek power," Sasuke said, "Never again I'll be foolish."

…_Flashback…_

_Itachi hit every target with kunai knives, 8 year old Sasuke tried and ended up twisting his ankle. Now he was carried by Itachi home after training and after Sasuke twisted his ankle. "What's on your mind little brother?" Itachi asked. "I saw this boy trained the other day with someone who was a year older than him. He was learning the transformation jutsu from her," Sasuke said. "That's all, well don't worry when you start the academy you might know at least the fireball jutsu," Itachi said, "And out beat him." "Yeah you're right," Sasuke said._

_On the way home they saw 7-8 year old Naruto Hinata Kiba and Sakura playing around. "That's him the one with the blond hair," Sasuke said. "Sasuke don't pay attention to them," Itachi said. At the Uchiha place they saw the police force where their father works. Itachi explained about the crest of the Uchiha clan on it because it was the ancestor of the Uchiha Clan that founded it. _

…_End of Flashback…_

Sasuke threw a kunai at Naruto. Naruto deflected it with an impact Shurikan. An explosion occurred and Naruto used it to hide behind a rock. "No other choice, I'll have to use the water vortex jutsu," Naruto thought. Sasuke threw a kunai at the rock and threw another one. The second one hit it the first one causing it to aim at Naruto. It turned out to be a shadow clone as it disappeared.

Naruto jumped and made the handsigns. Sasuke threw Shurikans with wires attach and tied Naruto to the rock. Naruto was tied up before finishing. "You're making a big mistake," Naruto said as a shadow clone behind the rock made the handsigns for a Jutsu. Sasuke made the handsigns for his fire style jutsu. "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu," Sasuke thought. Flames came at Naruto.

Sasuke watch as he thought Naruto burned unaware the Shadow clone substitute itself with Naruto. "Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu," Naruto shouted. Next thing Sasuke saw was a vortex of water slammed into him. Naruto jumped onto the carving and saw Sasuke unaffected. "Is that the best you can do," Sasuke said, "I thought a Chunin like you would do better. I guess I wouldn't need my Sharingon." "Why you," Naruto said making the handsign, "Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu." A mist appeared around them. Naruto tried to punch Sasuke but he blocked it. "It must have been a fluke, no way could a weakling like you could have made be Chunin," Sasuke said.

He pushed Naruto back. Naruto made the handsign and made a shadow Clone and substitute with it. Sasuke beat up the clone to the ground. "I would never be able to beat Itachi if I stayed with you guys," Sasuke said.

…_Flashback…_

_Itachi and 8 year old Sasuke made it home where Fugaku was waiting. "You're late Itachi, what have you been doing?" he asked, "I need to talk to you." They walked into one of the rooms. "That's my boy, to make it this far just 6 months after making Chunin," Fugaku said, "About tomorrows special mission, I decided to come along." "Tomorrow," Sasuke thought. "If you complete tomorrows mission, Itachi you'll make Anbu for sure," Fugaku said before activating his Sharingon eyes, "Do you understand."_

_"You don't have to worry about me out there, and more importantly…" Itachi said looking at Sasuke. "Father you see tomorrow after noon is…" Sasuke said. "This mission is important. Its not just about you, you're performance reflects on the entire clan," Fugaku interrupted. Sasuke didn't say anything after it._

_"Actually I'm going to pass on tomorrow's mission," Itachi said. "What are you talking about, its insanity, you know how important this mission is," Fugaku said, "You'll do no such thing." "I have two, tomorrow is Sasuke's entrance ceremony," Itachi reminded them catching them by surprise, "Our family has to intend. Its customary to the academy. You received a notice, remember?" Fugaku got and said, "Okay I get it, I'll be at the academy tomorrow," Fugaku said. After leaving Itachi told Sasuke to ice his left leg. _

_The next day everyone was greeted into the academy by the 3__rd__ Hokage. Fugaku was talking to Fugaku about how Sasuke might do as great as Itachi. Sasuke noticed Naruto talking to Hinata Kiba Sakura Tenten and Neji. Naruto seemed to have a smile even though Sasuke could here people saying things about Naruto he didn't understand. "Just remember everything you know," Tenten told Naruto. "Oh come on Tenten. You have to give me more credit than that," Naruto said._

_The next day some kids were talking about Sasuke behind his back. Then heard Shikamaru and Choji talking about recess. Sasuke also over heard Naruto. "Genius, why they wander about that?" Naruto asked Sakura. "Because Sasuke's older brother is consider a genius Naruto," Sakura said. "Wait so they think he'll be just like his brother, no offense Sakura, but that's what I consider, 'Living in someone's shadow," Naruto said. "Well I don't care if he does," Sakura said._

_"Hey Naruto you better watch what you say," Kiba joked. "I'm just saying if you want to be called a genius, you can't live in someone's shadow. I mean Neji is considered a genius in the class a year ahead of us and he doesn't live in someone's shadow, right Hinata?" Naruto asked. "Y-yeah," Hinata said. What Naruto didn't know was that Sasuke took that in the heart._

_That night Sasuke walked past the study and over heard Fugaku congratulate Itachi for making Anbu before being send back to his room. The next day Sasuke tried hitting all the targets but couldn't. "Relax after all its all in the wrist," Naruto said. Sasuke turned to see Naruto standing there. Naruto threw a kunai dead center. "See, if you try to hard you'll never get it right," Naruto said. "How do you know so much?" Sasuke asked. "My best friend is specialized in weapons, and have a dead center throw," Naruto said, "She taught me everything I know for target practice." Sasuke thought back and realized that Itachi made it look easy because he wasn't tensed._

_Sasuke came home and was treated by his mother Mikoto. "Sasuke this is your day off dear, you need to give your body time to rest," she said, "You don't have to push yourself so hard." "I know but they said big brother graduated after just a year," Sasuke said. "Time has change sweetheart, and your brother is…special," Mikoto said._

_The next day everyone got their reports. "Ah man, if it wasn't for the written tests I'll be higher up in the rankings," Naruto complained. Sasuke was glad as he was first in everything. Naruto tied with him in the physical stuff though._

_Fugaku read over it. "You did a good job Sasuke," Fugaku said, "Keep it up like this and you'll be like your brother in no time." Sasuke was disappointed as he hopped Fugaku said 'that's my boy' to him._

_Sasuke woke up to his father yelling at Itachi for not participating in the meeting. Sasuke spied on them. "I'm setting off on a mission tomorrow," Itachi said. "What are you talking about?" Fugaku asked. "I can't tell you, the mission is code verse," Itachi answered. Fugaku reminded Itachi of his position in the Uchiha Clan._

_"Sasuke," Itachi said, "Use the bathroom and go to sleep." Sasuke opened the door saying, "Okay." "What are you doing up in this hour?" Fugaku asked, "Get to bed." "Yes sir," Sasuke answered._

_The next day Sasuke and Itachi sat next to each other. "Father only cares about you Itachi," Sasuke complained. "He probably wouldn't have," Itachi said. Sasuke look at him. "Its alright, people normally want to be Shinobi." "That's not how I feel," Sasuke said but think differently. Itachi noticed it and told him being best isn't all that great and explained why._

_"You said there's a boy name Naruto who is friends with the Hyuga clan prodigy right?" Itachi asked. "Yes," Sasuke said. "Does he try to match up against him?" Itachi asked. "No he doesn't," Sasuke said and figured out why they were rivals is because he didn't want to loose to Naruto. _

_The clan members came and talk to Itachi. It turned out that Itachi wasn't the only one at the meeting but someone close to Itachi that led to suspicion. Only clue they had was that it was suicide but what they didn't know it was murder except for Itachi. However the police force was send on the investigation catching Itachi by surprise. They suspected him and warned him leading to them being beaten with Sharingan activated._

_Fugaku step in and asked the same question just to hear that Itachi was out to achieve the next stage. "I had enough, there's no hope for this pathetic clan," Itachi said after throwing a Kunai at the crest _(A/N: Keep that in mind for the real reason why the clan eliminated. Read Naruto Manga chapter 399-400 for most of the truth)_. It only angered them more as they look at Itachi._

_"Big brother you have to stop," Sasuke shouted. Itachi was surprised. Itachi then bowed for apology to Fugaku and the others. Fugaku made up a story explaining why giving the others no choice but to leave. Sasuke watch as he saw Itachi's Sharingan became the Montague Sharingan for that moment._

…_End of Flashback…_

Present Sasuke look up in the sky remembering it well. Naruto appeared as the hidden mist cleared. "I hope you woke up and know that its useless," Sasuke said, "Let me show you the true power of the Sharingan," Sasuke said activating his bloodline. "Fine then, but I'm warning you, no mater if you have the Sharingan or Byakugan, I won't loose when something is at stake," Naruto said.

Naruto made the cross handsign, "Shadow Clone Jutsu." Multiple shadow clones appeared as they made handsigns. "Water Style: Water Clone jutsu," they shouted. Each shadow clone made one water clone evening the field. Sasuke came in and beat up each clone as Naruto used the smoke from the shadow clones to transformed into a rock. Sasuke was faced to face with one clone.

"Don't joke around I know you use the transformation to fool me," Sasuke said as he took down the last clone which was a water clone. Sasuke made the handsigns aiming at the ground. "Fire style: Fireball Jutsu," Sasuke shouted blowing flames at where Naruto was at.

…_Flashback…_

_8 year old Sasuke dreamed about that day again with the curiosity and the worry of what happened. Sasuke woke up still not knowing the answer. Sasuke headed down the walkway outside and stopped when Itachi passed by. Then saw Itachi pass by Fugaku. "Sasuke, How much you improved in the fireball jutsu," Fugaku said _(A/N: Don't forget I had it where Sasuke had already master the jutsu when he started the academy)_. "Good, I'm still learning how to direct the flames so it can only hit one target though," Sasuke said, "It helps me have some advantage over one of my classmates, but considering that he does badly in written test, I'm still top of my class." "That's good to know," Fugaku said, "I'll help you there."_

_They reached the lake as Fugaku demonstrated how to control it with fingers. "The trick is blowing through the gap of your fingers without burning them," Fugaku said_ (A/N: Everytime I saw a ninja in the show use a fire style jutsu they directed while blowing through their fingers and it doesn't burned multiple objects around their target)_. Sasuke made the handsigns and blown through the gap of his fingers and burned himself. "Ow," Sasuke said shaking his hand. "You may not be able to control it like Itachi, but at least you mastered summoning flames," Fugaku said, "Although you can't completely master it untill you can direct it."_

_Sasuke worked on directing the attack all night until he had finally master directing it. The next day Sasuke's mother treated his fingers. "Hey mom," Sasuke said and paused, "Its nothing." "Are you sure?" She asked. Sasuke nodded._

_After that Sasuke found his father. "Father," Sasuke shouted. Fugaku turned to face him. "I mastered it, I master the jutsu," Sasuke said. Fugaku noticed the bandages on Sasuke's fingers and agreed._

_At the lake Sasuke made the handsigns and shouted, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu," Sasuke shouted. He blown flames through his fingers directing it at the lake. Fugaku watch in amazement. When it was over he turned around and was about to walk off but stopped. "That's my boy," Fugaku said. Sasuke look at him surprise. "You worked hard, keep it up and you bound to soar high, don't be like your brother," Fugaku said. Sasuke remembered what Naruto said during their first day of the academy, 'if you want to be called a genius, you can't live in someone's shadow.'_

_Sasuke talked to Mikoto about him wandering if he was a replacement of his older brother and found out that Fugaku talks about him when they (Fugaku and Mikoto) are alone. Showing Sasuke that Fugaku does care about both Sasuke and Itachi equally._

_The next day Sasuke was doing target practice. Sasuke relaxed himself and started. Sasuke did the same thing Itachi did but only hit some of them and some not even bulls eye. At home he thought of everything he saw while being with Itachi._

_The day of the death of the Uchiha Clan Sasuke couldn't train with Itachi because of a mission Itachi had. Now he was in the kitchen with Fugaku and Mikoto, Sasuke thought about Itachi's eyes. "Father," Sasuke said. "Hmm," Fugaku said. "Are there different types of Sharingon?" Sasuke asked._

_"Don't worry about it, its far to soon for you to worry about it, its not like fire style jutsus," Fugaku said. "But I'll have to know all about it someday," Sasuke said, "After all I am your son." "Well there is one a level above the Sharingan, the Mangekyou Sharingan," Fugaku said, "Its an almost legendary jutsu, only very few in our clan in history ever possessed it. It can only be called for under certain stances."_

_Sasuke thought about what Fugaku told him earlier and wandered what he thought about Itachi. "Father why is it Itachi never spends time with me?" Sasuke asked. "He change a little, he's not the type to make friends easy," Fugaku answered. "Why?" Sasuke asked. "I don't know, I don't have a clue," Fugaku answered._

_Mikoto gave Sasuke his lunch before he headed to the academy. Sasuke was glad that Fugaku wasn't mad but confuse about Itachi. The whole day Sasuke thought about Itachi's achievements as he worked hard himself. Naruto noticed something different about Sasuke as they practice weapons._

_That night Itachi killed the Uchiha clan leaving Sasuke alive and to suffer from it. The last thing Itachi told him was how to unlock the Mangekyou Sharingan, by killing someone close to him._

…_End of Flashback…_

Sasuke watch as the area was burned. Naruto was hiding as he think up a plan. "If this keeps going on I'll need the fox's chakra," Naruto thought. Naruto appeared in front of Sasuke. "You still think we're equal don't you?" Sasuke asked. Sasuke went for a kick but Naruto dodge him as he jumped in the air. Sasuke continued at him as Naruto block each one.

Sasuke punched was about to punch him in the gut but Naruto blocked it. "You want the best I got, you got it," Naruto said kicking Sasuke strait into the water.

* * *

**A/N:** Since Sasuke's memories took half of the Battle I decided to split it in half. Sorry it took so long. The battle continues after this. Yes I switch around Naruto being punch into the water.

**Next Time:** the battle continued as Sasuke makes it difficult. Naruto shows his true strength with the help of the nine tail fox. Read to find out...


	39. Naruto vs Sasuke 2: Purpose of Friends

**Naruto vs. Sasuke 2: Purpose of Friends**

Naruto landed on the statue of the first Hokage watching Sasuke swim to the top. "Sasuke is deep in darkness, and it seems like just talking to him won't work," Naruto thought, "Sorry Sakura but if I'm to bring Sasuke back I'll have to take him down." The last few words Neji said repeated in his head repeatedly. Sasuke stood on the water as Naruto looked down. Sasuke and Naruto ran at each other to attack.

Meanwhile back in the leaf village Kakashi just find out about the mission. "You send 4 Genin after Sasuke?" Kakashi asked. "Yes, but the 4 chosen was picked by Naruto and Shikamaru," Tsunade said, "But don't worry I send back up to help them. Especially after Haku brought Neji Hyuga and Choji Akamichi back from almost dying."

"Almost dying?" Kakashi asked. "Yes thanks to Haku we got Neji into emergency healing surgery in time led by Shizune. And with the help of the Nara Clan's dear we canceled out the effect of the red chili pepper pill," Tsunade said, "And I received word that Shikamaru is coming back with only a broken finger, Lee with only minor cuts and bruises, and Kiba who has serious injuries but nothing life threatening with Temari Kankaro and Gaara."

"What about Naruto?" Kakashi asked. "Apparently he had no other choice but go after Sasuke on his own," Tsunade said, "But don't worry Haku decided to go after Naruto himself, and since he's retired and he volunteered for this mission…" "You let him go," Kakashi said, "How are Tenten and Hinata taking the news?"

"Shortly after Neji was out of death's door, Tenten been by his bedside as he recovers. Hinata is still waiting for news," Tsunade said. Kakashi decided then to help Haku out. "Kakashi if you're thinking about helping Haku out you better hurry," Tsunade said, "He's heading out this very moment." "Got it," Kakashi said leaving. "Make it quick though, you have another mission," Tsunade said.

Kakashi was heading out when Sakura Hinata caught up to him. "Are you going after Haku?" Sakura asked. "Yes, just to give him some backup," Kakashi said, "Don't worry, both of you. I'll try my best to get Naruto and Sasuke home safely. And Hinata if you see Kiba and Akamaru tell them I wish him the best recovery." Hinata nodded as she was already given the news. Kakashi headed off to find Haku along with his ninja dogs summoning to help.

Kakashi found Haku. "Haku," Kakashi greeted. "Kakashi what are you doing here?" Haku asked. "Same as you, looking for Naruto and Sasuke," Kakashi said, "I'm mostly concern if those two clash though." "You mean in battle?" Haku asked. "Yes, if you haven't noticed Naruto is a different person when he's put into a fight. As if some turned on the true ninja in him," Kakashi said, "Don't tell anyone this but I knew Naruto biological father and he was no different. He was a fierce ninja cause of it.

"Don't worry I'll keep it a secret," Haku said, "But why are you worried?" "Think back to when you fought Naruto, and imagine you had the kind of power the curse mark gives Sasuke, do you think it would of ended the way it did?" Kakashi asked. "Understood," Haku responded thinking it would end with both sides injured severely.

At the valley of end Naruto and Sasuke clash. Naruto tried for a kick but Sasuke blocked it and pulled out some impact shurikens from Naruto's pouch. Sasuke jumped back and threw it. Naruto countered it with another one causing an explosion as the two continued to fight. Naruto jumped away into the water. Sasuke made the handsigns and formed lightning in his hand, "Chidori."

"Here goes nothing," Naruto thought. Naruto made a shadow clone who made a handsign. "Hidden Mist Jutsu," it shouted as a mist appeared. "I already know where you are so no need for that," Sasuke said. Naruto started forming the Rasegan. "Rotation like Kiba's Fang over fang, Power added to it like Neji's 360 rotation, combined and controlled like Haku's Kekigenki over water," Naruto said.

Sasuke jumped into the water and came at him full speed. "All equals to the 4th Hokage's jutsu," Naruto shouted, "Rasegan." The shadow clone threw Naruto at Sasuke at the same speed. The two attacks collided at full power. Sasuke and Naruto were pushed back from the explosion of two powers.

Naruto landed on the water on his feet as Sasuke hit the water with his body. Sasuke swam back to the top of the water and got up and stand on it. "He countered the Chidori with that jutsu," Sasuke thought. "That jutsu is called the Rasegan," Naruto said, "One of the 4th Hokage's signature jutsu, and now is one of mine." "Naruto," Sasuke thought glaring at him.

Sasuke released the curse seal as it started covering his body. "You know what they say don't you Naruto, when two Shinobies are powerful enough, they're able to read each other's minds by simply sharing fist with out uttering a single word get it," Sasuke said, "Tell me do you know my thought? From your thoughts, I heard that you wish you knew that Water prison jutsu so you could capture me easy."

Sasuke made handsigns and fired phoenix flower jutsu. Naruto made handsigns. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu," Naruto thought. The water around him formed a dragon that protected him from the flames. The Water dragon went for a strike but Sasuke dodge it. Naruto and Sasuke jumped at the same time. Sasuke headed for a kick but Naruto blocked it.

"Sasuke you may have been alone, I tried to be friendly to you because I knew how it felt to be alone," Naruto thought. He remember back in the academy days how they always compete against each other. "Even before I tried to be friends, which was why I helped you before your clan was killed," Naruto thought, "I invited you to my birthday parties mostly because I wanted to be your friend."

They landed back in the water as Sasuke tried to strike but Naruto blocked each one and strike back with a kick. "And when I found out about you facing Gaara, I didn't want what happened to Dosu happen to you, so I asked Kakashi to train you," Naruto thought. Naruto blocked another of Sasuke's blow.

Sasuke formed the Chidori with his free hand as Naruto free hand was holding Sasuke's fist back. What Sasuke forgot was Naruto's shadow clone. "Got to act quick," the clone thought making the handsigns as the red chakra started to appear around Naruto as he started showing the effects of it. "We're friends, forced to fight, except this time it could lead to death," Naruto thought.

"I told you its to late," Sasuke said throwing the Chidori into Naruto's chest. Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto remembered back in the academy playing with all his friends. Working at the store.

"You dodge my Chidori, so where are you?" Sasuke asked. Naruto punched Sasuke out of no where forcing him back. Red Chakra surround Naruto as he looked at Sasuke. "What is this red chakra?" Sasuke thought. Just then Sasuke thought he was looking at the nine-tail fox behind Naruto. "That's right; you're the only one left who doesn't know it. Let's just say Gaara and I have something in common," Naruto said, "And I won't let Orochimaru take you away."

Sasuke was confuse wandering about the red chakra. "I had enough of this, what the heck are you?" Sasuke asked. "Your friend," Naruto answered. Naruto send a wave of wind forcing Sasuke back before he headed into battle. Naruto kept beating Sasuke at a speed he couldn't keep up at. Sasuke was forced back before Naruto knocked him deep into the lake.

Sasuke jumped out and came at Naruto. Naruto did the same as they continued to fight as Naruto had the advantage before he jumped. Sasuke made handsigns. "Fire style: Fireball Jutsu," Sasuke thought as he blew flames at Naruto. Naruto yelled forcing back the flames. Then Naruto hit Sasuke back into the water where Naruto continue his attack.

They both jumped into the air as Naruto continue his attack and threw Sasuke into the cliff wall. Naruto grabbed him. "Now lets go, enough is enough, so snap out of it," Naruto said, "If I have to I will break your bones and bring you back." Sasuke regained conscious facing Naruto. "Just shut up for once, what do you know about it? You had your friends who treated you like family. What do you know what its like being alone?" Sasuke asked, "I'm suffering because I lost those close to me. So how do you know what its to loose all that?"

Sasuke pushed Naruto off the cliff as Naruto's smoke bombs and scrolls that gone off. Both landed on logs that they had balanced on the water. "Its true that I don't know what its like to loose those close to me, but I do know what its like to suffer from being alone for 4 years," Naruto reminded him. "Then why did you come this far for me?" Sasuke asked. "Because you're one of my friends two, meaning you're like family to me as well," Naruto responded, "That's why I'll do anything I can to stop you."

Sasuke took out his headband and tied it on his forehead. "Its just to late," Sasuke said, "I can't turn back." The log under Sasuke broke. He grabbed the piece and threw it at the log Naruto was standing on. Naruto jumped off as the log broke. Sasuke's Sharingan changed from a two Tomec and a 3. Both were set to fight.

"I'm guessing that headband means we're fighting at equal grounds as ninjas," Naruto said. "You got that right," Sasuke said, "Because you said it yourself, you and I had 4 years of solitude (Sasuke was 8 when his clan was killed, and they're 12 years old now that makes 4 years for Sasuke)." "Fine but you're going back either way," Naruto said.

Naruto came at Sasuke at top speed. Sasuke blocked Naruto's blows realizing that he could see his movements. Sasuke had the advantage in this fight. "No way, last time I saw someone predicted movements like this was when Kakashi-sensei fought against Zabuza with his Sharingan eye," Naruto thought, "That would mean Sasuke's Sharingan increased in level." Sasuke jumped onto the cliff and waited as Naruto came at him. Sasuke figure out that he could see Naruto's movements now.

They continued their close range combat as Sasuke kept blocking. "This isn't good," Naruto thought, "His Sharingan eye has definitely improved." Naruto came at Sasuke at all directions making handsigns but Sasuke saw his movement. "Water Style: Water Dragon jutsu," Naruto shouted. A water dragon came at Sasuke who dodge it. "As long as I have these eyes, I can't loose," Sasuke thought.

Sasuke and Naruto went for a strike but Sasuke punch got him first as he headed off the cliff into the water. "This isn't good, he can read my movements," Naruto thought, "I'll have to blind his Sharingan eyes."

In a nearby forest Haku and Kakashi fallowed Pakkun to Naruto. "You finally made it," Pakkun said, "I caught on Naruto's scent this way." "I sensed trouble," Haku thought, "I think we better hurry."

Naruto swam to get some air where Sasuke was waiting. "Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu," Naruto thought. A thick mist appeared around Sasuke. Naruto and some water clones jumped out of the water for an attack. Sasuke fought through the water clones as they turned into water. "You think you can blind me with this trick? I can just hear you coming," Sasuke said. All the water clones turned into water. Just then a chain of Narutos threw Sasuke to a near by cliff.

"Fire style: Dragon Flame Jutsu," Sasuke shouted and a blaze of fire shot at the water clones as the real Naruto made handsigns. "Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu," Naruto shouted. A vortex of water fired and canceled out with the Dragon Flame Jutsu. Sasuke watch as Naruto stood there ready to go. "It's to late Naruto," Sasuke shouted coming at Naruto. _"Fox I need more power,"_ Naruto told the Nine-Tail fox.

Sasuke went for a strike. Naruto jumped out of the way but barely. _"Fine I'll do it this once, but you should give thanks to your fourth Hokage for this,"_ The nine-tail fox said. Red chakra formed around Naruto and took shape using his body of a fox with 1 tail. Naruto was still conscious and in control as he land on all four.

Naruto punched Sasuke across the water. Then send a wave of wind at Sasuke throwing him off as Naruto punched Sasuke across the water. Sasuke manage to balance on a log recovering. Sasuke figure out that it was cause of the red chakra that Itachi was after Naruto. "I see, you have some special power," Sasuke said. They went after each other for battle. Sasuke fired phoenix flower Jutsus but Naruto dodge them.

"Fire style: Fire Ball Jutsu," Sasuke thought as he blown a fireball at Naruto. Naruto was unaffected against the flames. Naruto send a hand of red chakra at Sasuke at distance. Sasuke dodge as Naruto continued. The tail of red chakra allowed Naruto to hang from a rock and go after Sasuke again and threw him to the wall of the cliff. Sasuke made it on shore as Naruto send a giant claw of red chakra after him.

Sasuke was confused as the curse mark spread cross his body. Naruto pinned him to the wall and threw Sasuke to closer for a punch back into the crater. Sasuke laugh as he got up. "I'll just let this power take over then," Sasuke said, "I'm not going to loose."

The curse mark fuse as Sasuke's body changed color and shape. His hair grew in length and the eyes grew dark except for the Sharingan. "No doubt you're special, not as special as I am," Sasuke said. "You won't call yourself special when I bring you back," Naruto said. Naruto went strait for an attack and forced them into the leg of one of the statues.

Naruto then saw a giant hand formed from Sasuke's back that look like many fingers were sticking out and protected Sasuke. It then threw Naruto back into the other statue. Naruto got up when he saw another one formed from Sasuke's back. "Sasuke you're a monster," Naruto reacted. Sasuke felt pain from stage 2 of the curse mark.

Naruto got up as his left arm was useless. "That power of yours," Sasuke said, "By using it you're taking a risk aren't you?" Naruto didn't answer but Sasuke knew the answer. "Look around. You know where we are?" Sasuke said looking up at the scenery, "Its called the final valley, the perfect setting for this fight. Isn't it Naruto?" Naruto look at him. "This is the end of this battle and future battles yet to come," Sasuke said. Sasuke remembered everything the two of them had been through since becoming Genin.

Sasuke made the handsigns for the Chidori as black aura surround it. Naruto formed the Rasegan in his right hand with red chakra around it. "Chidori," Sasuke said. "Rasegan," Naruto said. They came at each other and collide their jutsus creating a dark aura surround the area. Sasuke used his hand to hit Naruto who scratch right through Sasuke's headband.

Pakkun Kakashi and Haku headed that direction. "Kakashi you sensed that?" Haku asked. "Yes, it only means trouble," Kakashi said. They went faster fallowing the chakra to the battle ground.

The sphere of black chakra disappeared in light as the friendship between Naruto and Sasuke ended. After that Sasuke couldn't kill Naruto and left both back to normal. Naruto was passed out as Sasuke was in pain. Only thing Sasuke left was his headband.

It started to rain when Kakashi and Haku made it. "We're to late," Kakashi said. Haku checked Naruto's condition. "He's badly injured but nothing life threatening," Haku said. Kakashi pick Naruto up and Sasuke's headband. Kakashi carried Naruto on his back. Since the rain was washing away Sasuke's scent.

"Haku, you know why this place is called a valley of end?" Kakashi asked. "I heard rumors," Haku said. "Long time ago the first Hokage and one of the first Uchihas fought here. The statues were created in the honor of that fight," Kakashi said, "And now it's ironic that Naruto and Sasuke had that fight here."

Naruto slowly gain conscious figuring out that Sasuke was already gone. Kakashi and Haku left unaware that one of the Akatsuki were watching them.

* * *

**A/N:** Different from the show in many ways, but that's the point of this story being called 'Naruto's Different Life'. Sorry it took so long but I do have other stories to complete.

Anyways I'm thinking of continuing on to the episodes in the show that came before the 3 year trip began. Then once there I'll create a new story where it'll continue on to after the three year trip using the comic series.

**Next Time:** Naruto returns to the leaf village with a failed mission. The good news was that his friends that were with him are okay and recovering, including Neji and Choji thanks to Haku. However there is one thing missing, Sasuke. Naruto makes the biggest promise in his life and Jiriaya comes to give news. Read to find out...


	40. Failed Mission New Hope

**Failed Mission New Hope**

On the way back to the village Naruto regained conscious again. "Haku Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said, "What about the others? Kiba, Akamaru, Neji, Lee, Choji, and Shikamaru?" Medic ninjas appeared. "Kakashi is how's Naruto?" One asked. "Badly injured but nothing life threatening," Haku said.

"What about Sasuke Uchiha?" the leader asked. "We didn't get there on time," Kakashi said, "Any news on Neji Hyuga's and Choji Akamichi's recovery?" "Yes they were moved out of I.C.U. since they regained consciousness. Kiba Inuzuka is recovering from his injury," he said, "Luckily Rock Lee and Shikamaru Nara substance minor injuries thanks to the sand ninjas." "At least everyone else is alive," Naruto said.

Hinata waited for news of Naruto after visiting Neji. Tenten was still by Neji's bedside when she left. Hinata was now visiting Kiba and Akamaru. "Hey don't worry Hinata," Kiba said. "Huh?" Hinata responded. "No matter what the result of this mission is, Naruto will be back alive, just wait," Kiba said. "Right," Hinata said.

Shikamaru and Temari was about to check on everyone. "Shikamaru," Tsunade said. "What?" Shikamaru said. "I just received word that Kakashi and Haku have return with Naruto, who is alive. Sasuke manage to escape however making the mission failed," Tsunade said, "But like I said the last of the 6 are alive, so I think you know what has to be done." "Right," Shikamaru said. "I'll tag along to make sure the news is spread," Temari said.

15 minutes later Lee rushed into Kiba's room where Hinata was at. "Kiba Hinata, I have great news," Lee said, "Naruto's back, and alive. Mission was a failure, but our youthful friend is alive." Hinata cried with joy hearing Naruto was okay. "Go ahead to him Hinata, and tell him Akamaru and I are glad he's okay," Kiba said. Hinata nodded and headed to the room.

Naruto was in the room looking down at Sasuke's headband. Most of his body was bandaged from the combination of the new power of the red chakra he had and that he used it against Sasuke while he was in phase 2 of his curse mark. "Naruto," Hinata said. Naruto look up and saw the one person he was hopping to see. "Hinata, I'm okay," Naruto said. Hinata run and hugged him with joy. Naruto hugged back happy to see her.

When they broke Hinata saw the headband. "Is that…" Hinata responded. "Sasuke's headband," Naruto said, "Mission was a failure, but since everyone is alive we can learn from our experience in hope that we won't loose another ninja, and in hopes to bring Sasuke back one day." "Sorry if I'm intruding something," Shikamaru said. "Shikamaru," Hinata greeted. "How's Choji? I heard he and Neji were close to being dead," Naruto said. "He's doing fine, but you know Choji," Shikamaru said, "Lot of us is in dept to Haku for finding them and getting them to the hospital immediately back there."

Meanwhile Sakura and Ino were waiting for rooms for Naruto and Choji. "I'll come by later to see Choji," Sakura said. "Okay," Ino agreed. Sakura walked in as Naruto and Shikamaru talked about what happened, as Hinata listened.

"Like I told Hinata before, Sasuke maybe gone, but from what I understand Orochimaru already has a new vessel, hopefully it'll give us time to find him," Naruto said. "Lee said the same thing," Shikamaru said. Sakura over heard them and gasp.

"I'm so glad you're okay Neji," Tenten said. "Yes, lucky for us fate had a different thing on mind for me than death," Neji said, "You can go see Naruto if you want." "I'll wait for later," Tenten said, "Besides I bet Hinata is with him right now, so it's only fair that those two also get some time to themselves." "You're forgetting that both Naruto and Shikamaru were in charge of this mission," Neji responded.

Tsunade headed to Naruto's room where Sakura was waiting. "Here for a visit," Tsunade said catching Sakura by surprise, "After all you are one of Naruto's old friends right?" They entered with the three talking. "Hey Sakura," Naruto greeted, "Don't worry about Sasuke, one of these days we will get him back." "Thanks Naruto," Sakura said.

"Well the bad news is we lost Sasuke, but the good news is we didn't loose 6 more valuable lives during the process," Tsunade said, "As for your injuries, it normally would take month of recovery, but with your case I give you a few weeks." "That'll be enough time to get some answers," Naruto said.

Later Tenten finally visit. "So you're still going to find Sasuke?" Tenten asked. "Of course I am, hopefully in time depending how long it takes for Orochimaru to need a new vessel," Naruto said, "That's if what Lee and I heard from that guy with the bone pulse Kekigenki, was correct."

They heard an explosion sound out side the window. Tenten opened it to find a giant toad was there with Jiriaya on it. "Purvey Sage?" Naruto reacted. "Hey there," Jiriaya said, "I heard you needed some answers." Naruto told Jiriaya everything he found out. "From what I gathered, what you said is true," Jiriaya said, "Your mission may have been a failure, but at least your team delayed Sasuke's arrival long enough to give him 3 more years of his own life." "Three years," Naruto said, "That's plenty of time."

"Naruto one more thing," Jiriaya said, "Even though you're at a Chuunin rank, I'm making you my only student. In 3 years I'm going to make you a stronger Shinobi." "3 years as your student?" Tenten reacted. "It's about those Akatsuki right?" Naruto asked. "Yes, it seems they're setting their plans in 3 years to come after you," Jiriaya said, "As for Sasuke I'm warning you, there's an almost one hundred percent chance that you won't be able to bring him back."

"Don't worry about it, no matter what I know I'll have my friends by my side to help me," Naruto said. "That's right," Tenten responded. "That's what I thought," Jiriaya said, "When the time comes you might going to need your friends, as you and the rest of team 7 shown once before." "Right," Naruto and Tenten responded.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah I know I ruined the whole what happen when Neji and Choji was in recovery, but Haku did save them.

**Next Time:** Sakura is about to go find Sasuke on her own. But Shino decides to help and Naruto helped out two but they won't be alone as Jiriaya saved them and others from becoming rogue ninjas themselves. Read To find out...


	41. Secret Mission

**Secret Mission**

Naruto had ramen that Haku brought from the stand. "Naruto you shouldn't even have ramen," Shizune responded. "No offense but hospital food is my least favorite food," Naruto said, "I'll take any food over hospital food any day infact." "That doesn't matter, you may have a high healing capability but you still should eat what we give you," Shizune said, "I wander whose the source that gives you this ramen."

Meanwhile Sakura was looking at a river. "Thinking about Sasuke?" Shino asked. "Oh Shino," Sakura responded. "Hinata filled me in with the details. It's not your fault he's gone, nor is it the group that tried to retrieve him. It was his choice," Shino said, "However that doesn't mean we can't at least try to help find away to get him back." "Yeah but the best I could do was ask for others to help," Sakura said. "Don't forget I wasn't there to help either," Shino said, "But now we have our chance." Later Sakura packed for the trip.

Naruto was eating his fruit basket. when Shino came to visit. "Naruto, there's something I must discuss to you," Shino said. Shino explained about what was going on with Sakura. "So Sakura has guilt issues," Naruto responded. Shino nodded and said, "I'm going with her. I just thought you two had the right to know."

Shino left, then Jiriaya appeared. "Hey purvey sage I have a request for you," Naruto said, "For Shino and Sakura's sake." "If it's a mission request I have something in mind, if only you, Naruto, are up to it," Jiriaya said. Then Jiriaya explained to Tsunade. "I see," Tsunade said. "I also want to bring Naruto along," Jiriaya said. "Very well," Tsunade said.

That night Jiriaya picked Naruto up. "What about the others?" Naruto asked. "I left an explanation to Tenten's parents that I needed you for a mission before we start training," Jiriaya explained, "Come on we need to find them."

Sakura and Shino set to head out. Both weren't wearing their headbands. "Sakura Shino," Naruto said. They look and saw Naruto and Jiriaya. Naruto was wearing his goggles and his grey color set clothes that were similar to his old jumpsuit instead of his headband and Chunin gear. "So you decided to help," Shino said. "Actually it's the other way around," Jiriaya said, "You two are going to help Naruto and me on a spy mission. That involves Orochimaru. Normally it require 3, but since I requested Naruto, and you Shino are tagging along with Sakura 4 man team it is."

The four headed out to find the land of rice patties and made it at day light. "We're in Orochimaru's territory now, so be on your guard," Jiriaya told them before they headed down the path. "No sign of Sound ninjas yet," Naruto said. "Hey Naruto where's your chunin set of clothes?" Sakura asked. "My vest is in my bag with my headband," Naruto explained.

Jiriaya explained about the country they were in. "I'll gather information while you two keep in hiding. During which, Naruto will be in charge since the two of you are Genin," Jiriaya explained. Then he went on about the ladies catching them off guard.

They reached what look like a vacant town. "There are humans here," Shino said as his bugs returned. "Okay pay up, gathering information isn't cheap," Jiriaya said. "Yeah, yeah, guess there's no way out of it this time," Naruto said giving Jiriaya some money. "You're kidding me this is all you got?" Jiriaya asked. Sakura and Shino payed as well sparing Naruto the struggle.

Jiriaya handed them his stuff. "Naruto you're in charge till I get back," Jiriaya said before leaving. Jiriaya headed in to find that he was being watch from inside the building. Jiriaya stopped at a tamburn. "Ah-hah, that perfume is coming from in here," Jiriaya said sniffing the air.

He entered seeing it full of girls. "Hello stranger," one of them said. "Get a load of this fool with the crazy hair," another one whispers. "A fool with money is sweet hearted," a third one said. Jiriaya took his seat ordering what he wanted.

On the outskirts Naruto Sakura and Shino waited. "He tried to pull this stunt on Kiba and I back when we were looking for Lady Tsunade, and at the end it was Kiba and Akamaru who got what we need to find her," Naruto responded. "Well we could at least try to help," Sakura said. "It doesn't matter now," Shino said.

Meanwhile Jiriaya found himself surrounded by girls. The girls were flirting with him for information. "First thing first there's the bill," the boss said. "That's mine," Jiriaya said as he tried to get out of it, "Hey this isn't some kind of rip off is it?" The lady laugh as if it was a joke. She rang a bell and men with weapons came in. All the girls left for safety. "Pay up old man, everything you got," the lady said.

Meanwhile someone was watching Naruto Shino and Sakura. "We have a guest," Shino said as a bug returned. Kunais flew at them as Naruto countered with his Kunais. "Come out," Naruto shouted. The mask ninja jumped out as they fallowed her. She disappeared and surround them with spikes.

"Naruto," Jiriaya shouted. They turned to see Jiriaya running with armed men fallowing. "Have you been doing?" Naruto responded. "Don't worry about it just go," Jiriaya said as they run. "We could at least throw them off with the hidden mist jutsu," Sakura responded. "But then we'll reveal we're ninjas," Shino responded. "Just run," Naruto reacted as he grabbed the bags.

We manage to stop at a hut where Jiriaya was pointing out another town. "I don't know this seem like a place where you can do your research," Naruto said. "Not to mention we barely got away from the body guards," Shino said.

"I get what you're saying but this is the only way to find the village hidden in the sound," Jiriaya said. Jiriaya gave a speech of their predicament. Sakura was annoyed, Naruto ignored it as Shino was quiet about it. They ended up fallowing Jiriaya to the town.

The town was more crowded and less stable than the last town. Jiriaya was focus on a sign of a woman in a bikini. "Here get some food in town while I get some research," Jiriaya said handing them money. Jiriaya headed off leaving Naruto in charge again.

They got food and headed off. "Okay how about we do our own research," Naruto said, "Shino your bugs can search around with out catching suspicions right?" Shino nodded and send one of his beetles out. "Naruto are you sure that's a good idea?" Sakura asked. "Trust me, the quicker we can find something the better," Naruto explained, "Lets not forget the hidden villages didn't gain their names for nothing."

Just then the ninja from before rolled in front of them. She tried to get up but stopped in pain. "If you're injured it'll be wise not moving so much," Shino said. Just then Kunais flew at them. Shino's bugs formed a rope around her and pulled her away. Sakura and Naruto jumped and face 2 of the enemies. One had a weapon in his hand coming at Naruto. Both enemies hit Naruto and Sakura as well as Shino but all three turned into bugs. "Bug clones," one of them said. The third one appeared as the second one had spiders after them, knowing they were ninjas.

In town Jiriaya found himself with 2 women in a cavern again. "By the way you ladies haven't heard of any rumors about the sound village have you?" Jiriaya asked. "Where's the sound village?" one asked. "Never heard of it," the other said, "You must be mix up mister." "Ah come on, I'll make it worth your wild," Jiriaya said pulling out money. Both girls were excited but they still had the same answer.

"I heard of it," another lady said from another table, "One of my regulars heard of it actually." Jiriaya came with her for information. She took him to an ally where he lived at. Jiriaya went down the ally to find him.

_"Maybe it would be wise having one of Shino's insects around,"_ Jiriaya thought as he was now blocked from all ends. An army of guys were on the roof armed with weapons wanting money from Jiriaya. On order they aimed with bows and arrows at Jiriaya. They fired but each arrow bounced off Jiriaya's hair that covered his body as a shield before he grabbed the last one.

"Look guys I'm in hurry at the moment so tell me what I want to know," Jiriaya said. "If you think I'm going to play nice you got another thing coming," the leader said, "You're a ninja then." "What if I am?" Jiriaya asked. "Well this is interesting, we're known clan of shinobies in these parts who's known for stealing," the leader said, "How about I hired you instead of killing you?" "Offer denied," Jiriaya said, "Those who use ninja art to steal shouldn't even be called shinobies."

"Fine then consider that your death wish," the leader said. He grabbed his sword and came at Jiriaya who was already forming the Rasegan. The leader strike but miss as Jiriaya jabbed him shouting, "Rasegan." The leader was send flying right through the wall. The others reacted by coming at Jiriaya.

The leader stopped them after getting up and destroyed the wall. The leader apologized recognizing Jiriaya's skills. Jiriaya went through his introduction (which I find to annoying to go through as its always the same). They all begged for forgiveness hearing his name. The leader gave Jiriaya information on what he knew about the sound village including about Orochimaru.

* * *

**A/N:** I stop it here because those enemies from before are about to attack. Anyways I spice it up from the series.

I know the mission was suppose to only need a 3 man ninja squad, but that would mean leaving Naruto out or Shino. And since Shino and Sakura were on the same team with Sasuke its only fair that Shino helps out. And leaving Naruto out will just take the fun out of it. Jiriaya making 4 makes it impossible to add Hinata to the chapter especially since Kiba and Akamaru were still recovering themselves. But don't worry there will be more team 7 action later on as well as team ups with members from the other teams (8 10 and Gai's team).

Oh as for 'The Nine-Tail Fox's son' I'm giving anyone permission to use that story to create their own version out of it since I'll be in a struggle between 'Naruto's Different Life' and 'The Nine-Tail Fox's son'.

Also I have a pole out for 3 stories I have ideas for that I want to see if you want to continue. One includes crossing over 'Naruto's Different Life' with the comic series Zatch Bell (Since I already did 3 crossovers with the original Naruto series and Zatch Bell I thought this time to use Naruto's Different Life). It'll be taking place right after Naruto and Sasuke's final clash with the Rasegan and Chidori. You can vote for 1 or 2 at a time but if you want to include the third one send a P.M.

Lastly if there are spelling mistakes and you inform me they will be fix in the future chapters but considering where I'm at in the story fixing it in the rest will take longer than the updates themselves. I'll add that in the first chapter A/N for those just starting to read the story.

* * *

**Next Time:** Naruto Shino and Sakura have to treat the girl they just helped and fight the same enemies again. Not to mention Jiriaya will have his hand full as they find out where the next location they need to go. Read To Find out...


	42. Fuma Clan’s Results

**Fuma Clan's Results**

At the hut Naruto Shino and Sakura look over the ninja as a hidden mist covered the area around them. She got up and went into defense. "It's alright you're safe," Sakura explained. "Naruto I think its wise to leave Sakura to treat the ninja," Shino said heading out. "Figure as much," Naruto said heading out. "Don't worry, Naruto and Shino won't cause us any trouble," Sakura explained. The girl removed her mask revealing to have long orange hair hidden under it. She remover her shirt as Sakura treated the cut on her shoulder. The girl blushed with embarrassment.

Naruto and Shino were on guard. "There are enemies amongst us," Shino said. Naruto look and only saw spiders. "But there are only spiders," Naruto said, "Unless…they're part of a clan that use spiders do you?" "Highly possible," Shino said. "Naruto Shino you can come in now," Sakura shouted.

They headed up and saw the girl. "Just as I figure," Shino said. "Yeah," Naruto responded. "My name is Sasame Fuma," the girl said. She explained about how those three men were guarding Orochimaru and told them she thought they were on their side. She explained about her feudal lords plan and how Orochimaru played in it. She explained about her clan coming into thievery. And how her cousin Arashi played in it as he left to talk to Orochimaru.

Shino was watching outside at the spiders. "The spiders have us trap," Shino said. "Huh?" Sakura responded. Naruto look out there and saw the spiders. "Sakura no matter what protect Sasame," Naruto ordered. "Shino you think your beetles can handle these spiders?" Shino nodded yes as beetles appeared.

Naruto headed out to the web. "Ninja art: wind spiders," Someone shouted. Sound waves scattered his voice around them. Naruto placed his goggles over his eyes to see. Then he made the cross handsign. "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu," Naruto shouted. Multiple shadow clones appeared and made more handsigns. "Water style: Water Clone Jutsu," they shouted making more water clones.

"Shadow Clones and Water Clones?" the one controlling the spiders asked. "Kagero," the one with the scissor like weapon ordered to the third one hiding. Just then the earth shakes from bellow. A crater formed and destroyed the clones and the building.

"Summoning Jutsu," Jiriaya shouted summoning the toad right when they need it. The toad stretch its tongue and Naruto grabbed it. The toad pulled him up in time. Kagero threw weapons but destroyed a shadow clone. "Water Style," Naruto shouted. The toad threw Naruto in the air as he made handsigns, "Water Dragon Jutsu." Water dragon appeared and hit the ground on Kagero. Then Naruto formed the Rasegan as the shadow clone threw him. He hit Kagero in the gut. Kagero flew back into a rock.

The other two appeared and pick Kagero up. They jump off before Naruto could respond. Sakura Shino and Sasume came out unharmed. Once safe Sakura let Sasume down to recover. "So who is this friend of yours?" Jiriaya asked. "That's enough," Shino said blocking him with insects. Jiriaya responded in embarrassment as Shino and Sakura caught onto him.

"Anyways that's Sasume of the Fuma Clan and a ninja," Naruto explained. "Her cousin was taken away by Orochimaru," Sakura continued. "Fuma Clan, huh?" Jiriaya asked, "I ran into some in the last village." "So wait you actually pick up something useful," Naruto said. "I ended up at their hide out at a tambern," Jiriaya said. _"Probably girls in there to,"_ Naruto and Sakura thought. Sasume gave what they thought were useful information. Then Sasume agreed to show them to the hide out.

Sasume took them to the entrance before feeling pain in her shoulder. Jiriaya's stomach growled catching them off guard. "We should eat," Shino said, "Especially before going into enemy territory." "Right," Naruto said. They ate the meal as Shino took notice of the poison Sasume add to their drinks. They each had a drink but after performing a substitution. The four collapsed as the poison took effect. Once thinking they were dead Sasume set off the signal for the others. 2 left since Kagero was recovering.

Sasume returned to the bodies remembering what those three men told her what she had to do before seeing her cousin. The two arrived known as Kamikiri and Jigumo to check on her. "So how did it go?" Jigumo asked. They saw the bodies on the ground. "Well, well good job," Kamikiri said.

"I did my job now take me to Arashi," Sasume said. "We will once we put these three to sleep for good," Kamikiri said aiming his weapon. "What do you mean you said you only need to capture them and take them to Orochimaru so he can examine them," Sasume said. "He will examine them," Kamikiri said, "From the neck up." The bodies reflection was on his weapon.

"You can't, no I won't let you," Sasume said. Kamikiri knocked her away as she was about to hit the ground. Just then Naruto jumped and grabbed Sasume. "Impossible," Kamikiri said, "Our poison powder didn't work." "It would of if we drink it," Naruto said, "Sakura watch over Sasume. Shino protect Sakura." Sakura and Shino appeared on the rock.

Kamikiri threw kunai at what he thought was bodies but three of them turned into logs as Shino's turned into insects. Naruto jumped down. "I don't know what's going on but you're not getting away with it," Naruto said. "I'll tell you," Kamikiri said.

…_Flashback…_

_"Okay what do I have to do?" Sasume asked. "Nothing very difficult, we just want you to put those three spies to sleep that's all," Kamikiri said. "And then kill them?" Sasume asked. "Don't worry just take them to Orochimaru to be examine," Kamikiri said. "They won't be hurt right?" Sasume asked. "If we blow this off think how happy Orochimaru will be?" Kamikiri said. _

_"Hanzaki says that Orochimaru will throw you away once he's done with you," Sasume said. "Hanzaki is a traitor who abandon his own village," Jigumo said, "We're friends of Arashi's. Are you going to listen to us or the traitor?" "Lord Orochimaru gave us his word that he'll restore our clan at it full power," Kamikiri said. He continued to talk her into doing it till she agreed. _

…_End of Flashback…_

Kamikiri smirked after explaining. "It doesn't matter because you still trick her," Naruto said going for an attack. Kamikiri tried to attack but they dodge. "It was for the clan," Kamikiri said. He continue to attack as Naruto dodge.

Naruto made a handsign. "Multi-shadow Clone jutsu," Naruto shouted. He made multiple shadow Clones. They went for a kick from bellow. "Nar-u-to," each clone shouted kicking Kamikiri into the air. The real Naruto came down and kicked Kamikiri to the ground shouting, "Uzumaki Barrage." Jigumo tried to run but Jiriaya stopped him as he formed the Rasegan. "Rasegan," Jiriaya shouted as he jabbed Jigumo with it. Jigumo spin and landed on Kamikiri.

Just then more Kunais came at Naruto as he blocked them with his Kunai. Kagero was on the rock fully recover. "Not him again," Naruto said. "Don't worry I doubt his jutsus will be effective in this rocky terrain," Jiriaya said. Kagero talked about something about hatching out to true form. Kagero formed a cocoon on his body that cracked. Out of it a girl appeared from the cocoon with wings.

"Lord Orochimaru promise that our clan will spread its wings again. But I must sacrifice myself with the once in a life time ninja art," Kagero said. She flew into the air and formed handsigns. Just then wings came down on them. "Naruto over here," Jiriaya said pulling Naruto toward him. A strong flash of light surround where they were. "Naruto," Sakura shouted. "Don't worry they're safe," Shino said. They look and saw some kind of barrier surround where they were.

"Hey this is the same jutsu you use to try and trap Itachi," Naruto said. "Yes the toad mouth traps jutsu. There are few things on earth stronger than the mountain toad's stomach so I summon it to protect us," Jiriaya said. "Good move," Naruto agreed.

The jutsu cancel out as Naruto and Jiriaya look up at Kagero. Kagero disappeared into nothing taking Kamikiri and Jigumo with her. "Fuma Clan are no different from us, they love their clan. To play with their feelings like that," Naruto said, "Get ready Orochimaru because we're coming and we'll take you down."

Meanwhile Kagero dropped Jigumo and Kamikiri at the base before she died. They woke up knowing what she did and consider her as crazy fool. They took her into the base hopping that she'll be saved. At the end they betrayed Orochimaru and were killed cause of it.

* * *

**A/N:** I thought the title was good considering this chapter shows the results of the Fuma Clan's choice. Next chapter will be the big battle. Hopefully no dividing it since they will be at Orochimaru's hide out.

Oh yeah for those who haven't found out...Disney XD, once known as Toon Disney, will be showing Naruto Shippuuden on their channel. Even though they never finish showing season 9 of Naruto in English. Anyways this means that Naruto Shippuuden will soon be played in English dubb not Japaneese with English subtitles.

* * *

**Next ****time:**Naruto Shino Sakura and Jiriaya goes into the hideout and the troubles begin as they prepare themselves for battle. Will they be able to make it? Read to find out...


	43. Battle in the House of Orochimaru

**Battle in the House of Orochimaru**

Jiriaya told them about how the guy he met Sasume called a traitor told him the truth about the situation. Sasume was about to kill herself but Shino stopped her. "Its best off not doing that," Shino said. "She only did what she did to see her cousin," Naruto said. "Well she has to come with us anyways because of a promise I made," Jiriaya said.

They made it to the hide out. Sasume headed back counting on them to complete the mission. "We should send something in there to check for traps," Naruto said. "Leave it to me," Jiriaya said. He summoned Gamakichi. "Hey Gamakichi," Naruto said. "I could of send one of my insects you know," Shino said. "Yeah but this way all of us will know," Jiriaya said. Gamakichi jumped down there to check it out.

"Its clear," Gamakichi said. Sakura was creep out by it. "Hey don't worry Sakura, besides Gamakichi is a toad not a frog," Naruto said. They fallowed Gamakichi into the tunnel finding no trap. Finally they reached the end with three entrances. "I'll go with Gamakichi," Shino said. They tied their headbands on. Naruto then pull out his Chuunin vest and put it on as well. "Time to take things serious," Naruto said. Jiriaya went to the left one, Naruto and Sakura went down the middle one, Shino and Gamakichi went down the right one.

Jiriaya walked through a tunnel with swinging lanterns. "I smell perfume," Jiriaya said stopping. A door opened and Jiriaya decided to go in. Inside a woman was playing some form of Japanese instrument and stopped when he arrived. "We heard you're coming from a place far away so Orochimaru instructed me to provide you some entertainment," she explained. "Why do I have the feeling I'm dealing with a tricky ghost," Jiriaya said. "If you're implying I'm some kind of ghost check to see yourself," she said. Jiriaya agreed wandering about the other 4.

Naruto and Sakura were heading down a candle lighted hall. "Just then Naruto stepped in a trip floor triggering shurikens firing at them. "Shadow Clone jutsu," Naruto shouted. Several clones appeared and acted as their shields. One clone accidentally step on a rope. Above bamboo bars came down. The clones pushed Naruto and Sakura out of range.

"Too close," Sakura said. "Yeah but now I wish we have Shino with us," Naruto said. "Same here Sakura said as she walked ahead into a trap door leading to a room of pipe like bamboo weapons bellow. Naruto saved her using his chakra to stick to the wall. Naruto manage to get Sakura above still holding onto the wall. Just then the doors shut blocking their view.

"Naruto," Sakura responded. "Sakura stand back," Naruto ordered. "Huh?" Sakura responded. "Rasegan," Naruto shouted. He bust through the doors with the Rasegan disappearing from his hand. "Times like these make me glad I learn the Rasegan," Naruto said. "I thought you were dead," Sakura responded. "Ah come on Sakura, you know I don't go down that easy," Naruto said, "Anyways let's go." "Right," Sakura said. They headed off to the unknown.

Jiriaya was drinking Sake being entertained by the woman. He was precautious knowing she was up to something. "You're from the sound village so you must be planning to use some music jutsu," Jiriaya said. "I'm also playing for myself," She said. "What do you play when you play from the heart?" Jiriaya asked. "I compose this music to accompany my own feelings," the woman said.

She was to close but Jiriaya act fast. He then collapse in pain loosing conscious. Just then the woman's hair wrapped around him as she move close. "Escorting our guest to the underworld is my final mission before I go there as well," she said. Ceiling fell on them both.

The room Naruto was trapped in filled with water with Shino and Gamakichi in it. They took the hole from Naruto's Rasegan out of there. "Naruto was here," Shino said. "How can you tell?" Gamakichi asked. "The fact I implant two female insects on both Sakura and Naruto before we left, my male beetles can track them," Shino said, "And Naruto is the only one I know who can cause this much damage." "Got a point there," Gamakichi agreed.

Meanwhile Sakura and Naruto were heading down their own path. Sakura was carrying a flare for light. Then a door opened as candles lit up. Sakura put out the flare. They went in unaware of what's ahead. They sneak through the corridor finding their way through. "Well, well, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Hanaru," someone said. "That voice," Sakura responded. "Kabuto," Naruto finished.

"Ironic that the best of team 7 and the weakest of team 8 is paired up at this moment," Kabuto said. "We're not alone, Master Jiriaya and Shino will be with us soon," Sakura said. "Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "I would be more concern of Jiriaya and Shino's wellbeing," Kabuto said. "No way, Shino wouldn't be killed so easily," Naruto said. "What about Sakura she always pull her teammates down," Kabuto said, "Am I right?"

"Don't listen to him, Sakura," Naruto said. "If I remember correctly it was Sakura who was pinned to a tree by Gaara," Kabuto said, "Why don't you just drop her Naruto? Someone in your standard shouldn't be held down by someone as weak as Sakura." Sakura ran at Kabuto. "Sakura no," Naruto shouted. Kabuto hit her with shurikens but she substituted herself.

"Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu," Sakura shouted making the handsign (**A/N:** Don't forget the only ones who didn't learn the Hidden Mist Jutsu was Shino Sasuke Ino Tenten Neji and Lee (even though Lee wouldn't be able to perform the jutsu)). The field surround in a thick mist. Kabuto blocked one of Sakura's attacks. "Its about time I end your life," Kabuto said, "I can't keep Lord Orochimaru waiting." Sakura remember Orochimaru from back at the second round of the Chuunin exam. "No I'm different, I'm stronger," Sakura said.

Just then a 4th person entered the room. Sakura dropped her Kunai in fear as the mist clear revealing Orochimaru. Sakura collapse in fear. Orochimaru gave Kabuto the order to kill her and to tell them about Sasuke. "You don't have to tell us a thing, we know Sasuke is still alive," Naruto said. "Oh that's right you're still here Naruto," Kabuto said and threw a kunai, "But its to late." Just then Shino appeared and was hit. He turned into bugs.

"Shino," Naruto responded. "Sorry it took so long," Shino said. Kabuto threw more weapons at them but they dodge. "Shino take Sakura to safety, its about to get wet in here," Naruto said. "Right," Shino responded. They fought as Naruto dodge Kabuto's attack. He made handsigns. "Water Style: Water Clone Jutsu," Naruto shouted. Water clones appeared around the area. They hid behind pillars and use it to confuse Kabuto.

Kabuto threw Kunais but each water clone dodge. "You can't possibly think you can defeat my water clones," Naruto responded. They came at Kabuto fighting him. Kabuto jumped and made handsigns. "Fire Style: Misty flame jutsu," Kabuto shouted. He blew a flammable mist at them. The flames from the candles lit the mist burning through those in it. All the water clones turned into water and put out the fire. "That was stupid because now you're fire is out," Naruto said.

Kabuto look to see Naruto forming the Rasegan in his hand. "Rasegan," Naruto shouted as he jabbed Kabuto with the Rasegan. "This time I added more power to the Rasegan causing more damage," Naruto said. Kabuto smirk as Naruto stopped. Just then he notice chakra strings were surrounding his body. "When you came in with the Rasegan, I use the moment to trap you," Kabuto said, "And those threads lead to yours and my heart." _"That would work on anyone else," _Shino thought. Kabuto took out his own heart and started smashing it in his fist.

Just then Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke revealing to be a shadow clone. "On exception that Naruto had already substituted with his shadow clone," Shino said, "You can come out now." They look to see Sasume coming out. "Sasume?" Naruto responded. "I cross paths with her a moment back, and had her hiding incase we need her intellect," Shino explained.

"Naruto Sakura that jutsu was a Fuma Clan jutsu," Sasume said. "That explains why my insects didn't recognize this guy," Shino said. His beetles eat away the disguise revealing to be Kagero. Kagero showed them to where Orochimaru was before she died.

They face the door knowing the risk. "Okay guys, we have to be careful from here on," Naruto said, "So let's go." The doors entered and they headed in. Orochimaru walked up to them. But he pulled off his disguise revealing to be Arashi. He then changed form as the two heads from before appeared from his body along with their weapons.

"So now we have to fight this guy," Naruto said. "So your Naruto, you don't possibly think you stand a chance against a Jonin like me?" Arashi asked. "Its not about ranks, but the skills," Naruto said. One of the heads came to attack Naruto who dodge.

Sasume tried to stop him but Shino knock him out. "You want to act like a big Jonin then here's a Jonin move," Naruto said making handsigns, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu." A water dragon appeared and strike Arashi. They manage to trap Naruto in cocoon. The other head attack the cocoon cutting it in half.

He came at Sakura for an attack. Naruto took the hit and turned into some bag. "That's right, your best jutsu is the substitution jutsu," Arashi said, "But you're wasting chakra on a dead weight." "Don't you dare call Sakura a dead weight," Naruto appeared unharmed and made the handsign, "Multi-Shadow Clone jutsu." 5 shadow clones fought off Arashi. Arashi used the weapon to cut all the clones. He threw the weapon at the real Naruto who took out a demon wind shuriken. Naruto threw the shuriken at the weapon as the two cancel each other out.

Arashi then fuse chakra together in an attack. Arashi started making handsigns. "No other choice," Naruto said making handsigns himself. Arashi send a beam at Naruto trapping him before he could finish. The prison closed in on Naruto. "As the chakra shrink the one inside is crushed," Arashi explained. "Sakura don't loose hope," Naruto said, "We knew each other since we were 6. And I know you're better than you lead yourself to believe."

Just then Sasume stabbed one of the heads weakening the jutsu. "Come back Arashi, come back to me," Sasume cried. Just as the head died Arashi started going back to normal. "Forgive me Sasume, all I want is the power to help our clan achieve its former glory," Arashi said, "But I can't return to the village, I'm a monster." "No its not true," Sasume said. "End this, end the agony," Arashi said. Just then he lost control as the being from the fusion took over.

He came to attack. "Shino your beetles," Sakura shouted. Just then a wall of beetles protected Sasume. "You forgot about me," Shino said, "I don't like being forgotten like that." Sakura then pushed his weapon down. "Naruto's right, I am stronger than I lead myself to believe, that's why I'm taking over in this fight," Sakura said, "With of course with my teammate's help." Shino stretch his hand as insects surround them.

"Don't forget about me," Naruto said as he was breaking free and made the final handsign, "Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu." A vortex of water broke through Arashi's jutsu as both the blast and the water came at Arashi and Sasume. It destroyed the second head as Arashi was freed. He took hits from rubble protecting Sasume. He gave his thanks to Sasume for freeing him.

"Naruto," Sakura and Shino shouted. "Don't ever give up until the battle is over," Naruto said. Rubble was about to hit them when a giant toad saved them. "Purvey sage," Naruto responded. "Sorry if I'm late but I had to deal with unfinished business," Jiriaya said.

They were about to leave as Arashi handed Sasume to them. "Naruto, the mission, it was to make sure no one could bring Sasuke back to the hidden leaf village," Arashi said, "As you know Orochimaru needs three years before inhabiting Sasuke again you have that amount of time." They manage to save Arashi before leaving.

"Why did you save me?" Arashi asked. "Because you don't deserve to die," Naruto said, "We have friend back at home who tried the same stunt but now he's on our side." "Thanks," Arashi said. "So this mission is failed," Shino said. "Looks like it," Jiriaya said.

After returning the Fuma clan was free to rebuild. "Okay you three time for us to go," Jiriaya said. Naruto was lucky as he only hand injuries from the jutsu. "Hey Sakura remember that suggestion I made when we came back last time," Naruto said. "Huh?" Sakura responded. "I said you should try and learn medical ninjutsu from Lady Tsunade," Naruto said. "Naruto has a point, if you learn from Lady Tsunade you don't have to worry about making yourself feel weaker than how strong you really are," Shino said. "Yeah…hey wait Shino, you just use my speech from before but different," Naruto responded.

Once home Naruto was back in the hospital. "Ah well, hey at least I'm only here untill I recover that prison jutsu," Naruto said. "And yet you're in the hospital again," Tenten said. "Naruto," Hinata said going to him, "You alright?" "Yeah," Naruto said, "Hey wait did you see where Sakura gone off to?" "She said she was going to asked Tsunade something," Hinata said. "Naruto you had something to do about this?" Tenten asked. "Ah well Shino helped two," Naruto said.

Someone knocked on Tsunade's office door. "Come in," Tsunade said. Sakura came in and shut the door behind her. "Lady Tsunade I'm here for a request," Sakura said. "What is it?" Tsunade asked. "I would like to be your apprentice," Sakura said. Tsunade stopped hearing this. "This wouldn't have to do with Naruto's suggestion that one day does it?" Tsunade asked. "Its more than that," Sakura said. Tsunade thought about it and about her request years ago. "Well I'll check with Kurenai to see if we can balance out your training with her and Shino, but…" Tsunade said, "You just might have what it takes." Sakura was glad hearing this.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry about the long update but I been busy with another story. Anyways I hope that was good. I can't keep up with the name of all the jutsus. Anyways the next Chapter will be interesting with the return of one character. I'll spice it up by using all of team 7 though.

* * *

**Next Time:** Everyone is fully recovered and both Sakura and Hinata started their training. Sakura's with her medical ninjutsu, and Hinata with something team 7 have up their sleve for the Hyuga Clan since Hinata is unable to perform the Kaiten. Especially since Jiriaya postpone Naruto's training. Training is on the mind of everyones. That is until Mizuki escapes with convicts fallowing him. Now they must deal with him and the convicts that escaped with Iruka's help. But will that be enough? Read to find out...


	44. Mizuki's Escape

**Mizuki's escape**

Naruto was fully recover but due to some issues his training trip with Jiriaya been postpone. "Okay since purvey sage postpone our training, doesn't mean training is out," Naruto said getting dressed. Then he headed out to meet up with his teammates. At the same time Sakura was trying to heal a fish that was out of water. She was struggling but she kept trying in order to get better.

Naruto joined Kiba and headed to the Hyuga mansion. "So that mission ended up a dead end," Kiba said. "Yeah but at least we have time before finding Sasuke," Naruto said. They watch and Akamaru was chasing after a butterfly. "At least we have time to train and improve our skills," Naruto said. "Yeah to bad Kakashi-sensei is off on some mission," Kiba said.

At the Hyuga mansion Neji was sparing against Hiashi as Tenten and Hinata watch and waiting for Naruto and Kiba. "This seems familiar," Naruto said. They look to see Naruto Kiba and Akamaru. "Hey Naruto Kiba," Tenten greeted. "Neji lets go ahead and take a break," Hiashi said. "Yes," Neji said. Hinata headed to her teammates as they had plans for training.

At a restaurant Choji was eating most of the BBQ meat that was done cooking with Ino and Asuma. "Your eating BBQ beef for breakfast?" Asuma asked. "And he just lost all that weight when he was resting in the hospital," Ino responded, "Its amazing how fast he is back to normal."

"Well with an apatite like that at least we don't have to worry about his health," Asuma said. "When we're finish with my breakfast you're going to help me with my training, right Asuma-sensei?" Choji asked. "Are you an idiot or something, you're suppose to be taking it easy," Ino shouted.

Meanwhile Lee and Gai was training but Gai was to warn out to keep up with Lee. "Lee slow down, come on lets take a little break," Gai said. "Whats the matter Gai-sensei?" Lee asked, "One's youthful energy must not be wasted." "Yeah but your youthful energy is running me to the ground," Gai said. Lee continued training as Gai rested.

Shikamaru and some academy students were saying goodbye to Gaara Temari and Kankaro. "Thank you very much and see you guys very soon," the students said. "Alright guys keep training," Temari said. "I'm going to learn a shuriken jutsu before you come back," Konohamaru said. "Yeah I would two," Udon said. "Oh Temari, someday I'll be a strong Konochi just like you," Moegi said. "I'm very honor to hear that dear," Temari said.

"Thanks again, sorry I had ask your help at the academy since we're short on staff," Shikamaru said. "No problem, I rather help out and enjoy it," Temari said. "Same here," Kankaro said, "Besides these kids are the future of the leafs military power. This is a good time to evaluate them."

"Yeah, by the way, Naruto apologize for not seeing you guys off," Shikamaru said, "It seems team 7 has something planned that involves training since Kiba and Akamaru are out of the hospital." "Its not a problem, tell them we're looking forward to see whatever they're planning," Kankaro said. "Same here," Gaara said. "Will do when I see them," Shikamaru said, "Well see you." The sand team was off heading home to the sand village.

At training ground 7 Hinata waited as Naruto Kiba Akamaru and even Haku arrived. Haku agreed to help out since Kakashi was off on another mission and his speed could come in handy. "Okay so we know the plan?" Haku asked. "Help Hinata form her own defensive jutsu in substitute of the Kaiten," Kiba said. Akamaru barked in agreement. "Right," Hinata said. "Don't worry Hinata, we'll take this training one step at a time no need to rush it," Naruto insured his girlfriend. "Okay," Hinata agreed.

"Okay then everyone get ready," Naruto ordered. Hinata activated her Byakugan and was ready. The training started as Jiriaya watch with curiosity before leaving. _"So Naruto is planning to make up the time I'm gone by helping his team get stronger,"_ Jiriaya thought, _"Well he is the only one on his team a chuunin so this will be interesting. To bad I won't be here to see it. However its important to find out what I can about the Akatsuki before taking Naruto under my wing of training."_ Jiriaya headed off for his mission.

Tsunade was in one of the rooms of the Hokage mansion looking at the pictures of the previous Hokages. She was thinking about how it was her turn to protect the village. "The Hokage sure has it tough huh?" Tsunade asked herself. "Yes, you really do," someone said. Someone was in front of the sliding door. "Is that you Shizune?" Tsunade asked, "Enter."

Shizune dropped of stacks of reports. "If it makes you feel better, Naruto starting to take Kakashi's place in training team 7," Shizune said, "They even got Haku to help them out." "Well, I did tell Naruto and Shikamaru they need to earn their ranks," Tsunade said, "So what are these reports?" "They're about what's been going on in the leaf village," Shizune said.

Tsunade started with the top one. "Leaf Maximum Security Prison, did they change the name of this place?" Tsunade asked. "Yes it uses to be called the Ninja Prison for Capital Offense and Felons," Shizune explained, "But to lack of crimes lately and drop in prisoners they changed the name of the place. It originally build to house murders and those who commit treason. But there hasn't been much trouble."

At the prison the prisoners were called back for dinner. One of which was Mizuki who had stole one of the tools for his escape. 2 others were big guys both brothers looking forward to dinner, known as Fuji and Raiji.

At their cell Raiji was asking Fuji about why his pinky was so small. Their stomachs growled of hunger as they broke out to get some more food to eat. One of the Jonins acting as guard saw them. "You're out of your cell, what is it this time?" he asked. "We're completely starving," Fuji said. "Yeah, you got to give us some grub," Raiji said.

The Jonin tried to explain that he didn't have any food. Fuji and Raiji weren't so happy about it till some food was thrown into their mouth. The other Jonin was standing at another floor above them and offer to bring some more. It turned out they were known as the idiot brothers but in there for attacking their own teammates for not being allowed to eat during their mission. They were about to back into their cell until they smell something delicious and fallowed it to Mizuki's cell.

Meanwhile Tsunade was going through the paperwork again as Shizune helped her. She found a formula for a potion found on Mizuki when he was captured. "Find any available Jonin and bring them here at once," Tsunade ordered. Shizune obeyed as Tsunade tried to find out what the formula was for.

At the prison, Fuji and Raiji were eating the meal Mizuki left them. "There's plenty more if you want some," Mizuki said. Fuji and Raiji saw Mizuki as a big brother as they agreed to help him out. Mizuki explained his plan as it included escaping and going to Orochimaru.

That night Naruto and Hinata was at Ichiraku on their date. "Um Naruto, you think this training will help?" Hinata asked. "Of course," Naruto said, "Because I don't know when I'll be leaving doesn't mean I can't at least help everyone get stronger, especially my girlfriend." Hinata blushed hearing that.

Meanwhile Asuma was watching over Choji's training when he saw a messenger bird. Kurenai was helping with Shino's training since Sakura was doing some medical training and saw the messenger bird two. "That's enough for today Shino," Kurenai said. "Right," Shino responded.

At the office Asuma and Kurenai was inform about their mission. "Leaf Maximum Security Prison?" Kurenai asked. "Almost a year ago a chuunin academy staff member tried to steal the scroll of sealing and put the blame on one of the students but was caught in the act," Asuma said. "That's right, I don't think Mizuki was working alone, not for this at least," Tsunade said.

She showed them the formula and went into further details. "Now you see what I mean, no way a Chuunin was able to plot something like this alone," Tsunade said, "Its simular to the one that was confiscated where Orochimaru was experimenting." Kurenai and Asuma headed to the prison to find out what Mizuki knew.

Kurenai and Asuma was let in the prison. Fuji and Raiji was waiting for them. "The idiot brothers," Asuma said as he and Kurenai set to fight them. Then they noticed that all the prisoners were out of their cells each led by Mizuki.

When the medical team arrived all the Jonin guards as well as Kurenai and Asuma were badly injured. It turned out the prisoners use the bridge, which was still down for Kurenai and Asuma, to escape.

Shizune was leading a team after Mizuki as the remaining ninjas in the leaf was after the remaining prisoners. Tonton lead them to one area. Fuji and Raiji was the first to attack. "Fuji and Raiji," Shizune said as they manage to dodge. "Those two are Fuji and Raiji?" one of the Jonin asked. Raiji asked Fuji who to attack first referring the team and Tonton as food. "Okay you two where's Mizuki?" Shizune asked. "Seems like I'm quiet popular today," someone said. Mizuki appeared right behind them.

Tsunade look over Orochimaru's info at the office. Then a medic came in. "Reporting in ma'am, we manage to get both Kurenai and Asuma to safety," he said. "Job well done, thank you," Tsunade said. Naruto Hinata Kiba and Akamaru came in from being called on. "You wanted to see us?" Naruto asked. "Yes but first come with me first, there's 2 Jonins I want to talk to that are at the hospital," Tsunade explained.

They headed into the hospital room where Kurenai and Asuma was at. "I underestimated them, forgive me," Tsunade said. "Asuma-sensei, Kurenai-sensei," Naruto reacted. "What's going on here?" Kiba asked. "Not at all I brought it upon myself," Asuma said, "I didn't expect all the prisoners to break out." "If that wasn't bad enough all the prison guards were taken hostage," Kurenai explained, "This wasn't any random occurrence they were knew what they were doing." "With that many inmates running around it was panamanian in there," Asuma said, "Mizuki must of use it to escape, that rat."

"Naruto Hinata Kiba you can come in now," Tsunade said. Team 7 came in although they heard everything. "Listen I send Shizune and a team after Mizuki but the problem is 2 of the escape convicts are Fuji and Raiji. Most likely they're with Mizuki," Tsunade said, "And you're our best tracking and combat team." "So you want us to track them down and help stop them," Naruto said.

"Not just you four," Tsunade said referring to Akamaru, "I'm sending Iruka with you as team leader. Since Kakashi is off on another mission, I feel its best off to send someone you trust with. Not to mention Iruka and Mizuki knew each other since they were in the academy." "Ah man Iruka two?" Kiba responded. "Naruto I want to talk to you in person before you leave," Tsunade said.

Outside Tsunade stopped Naruto. "There's evidence that Mizuki is connected to Orochimaru, but we don't know when they were last in contact with each other," Tsunade said. "So you don't want me to use what happen between Sasuke and me to affect my judgment," Naruto said. "Its not just about that," Tsunade said. "What is it then?" Naruto asked. "That night Mizuki tried to steal the scroll of sealing he tried to put the blame on a student that most villagers already have hatred toward, since he already graduated," Tsunade said, "That student was you. I thought I warn you beforehand incase Mizuki tried to pull a fast one on you."

"Don't worry," Naruto said. "Huh?" Tsunade responded. "I been blamed for things I didn't do for most of my life, this wouldn't be any exception," Naruto said, "And we'll get what we can out on Orochimaru including where Sasuke is at." "Just don't let this cloud your judgment, or I'll be force to demote you back to Genin," Tsunade said. "Don't worry, I'll prove that I deserve this promotion," Naruto said. Kiba Akamaru and Hinata were listening and nodded.

Just then Tonton appeared oinking about something as he jumped on Tsunade. "What something happened to Shizune?" Tsunade asked. "Kiba Akamaru," Naruto said. Tonton continue talk. Akamaru translate to Kiba. "According to Tonton they were attack while on the hunt," Kiba said. "So where's Iruka-sensei if he's helping us out?" Naruto asked. "What's the rush?" Someone asked. "Kakashi-sensei," Naruto Hinata and Kiba responded turning around to see him. Kakashi was carrying two escape prisoners.

"Wait you said he was on another mission," Kiba said. "Yes I did, as in he has another mission I'm assigning him to," Tsunade said. "Hinata we'll go ahead and scout around, Kiba Akamaru, stay here and wait for Iruka-sensei that way you can track us down bring some supplies with you two," Naruto said, "Tonton you better come with us." Tonton agreed and led them. "Someone please explain?" Kakashi asked. "Well its kind of a long story," Kiba said.

"First we'll do is go to where Shizune was last at and then use it to see if we can catch one their trail," Naruto said. "Right," Hinata agreed. They fallowed Tonton to the area. What they didn't know was that Iruka walk up behind them as they pass. "Naruto Hinata, where are they going in such a hurry?" Iruka responded.

Meanwhile Fuji and Raiji were getting supplies from the Jonin they attack. "Fuji Raiji time to head out," Mizuki said. "Okay," they responded. They grab what they can and headed off. Shizune was amongst the injure Jonin. At the place they were going to, a woman was doing some gardening. She stops and saw them. "Long time no seeks Subaki," Mizuki greeted her.

Once inside they changed out of their prison uniform to some sleeveless jackets with no shirt. Mizuki look out the window and saw the leaf village. "It been a while since I been there," Mizuki said acting as if he was still kind. He went to the cabinet and saw some cup that was raggedy. "I think its time we get a new one," Mizuki said. "You're right," she responded. "What's wrong Subaki?" Mizuki asked.

"I saw some Anbu out there, why would they be out in the mountains?" Subaki asked. Mizuki was shock hearing this as Subaki was upset about something. "Its funny, the leaf village I mean. It looks as it always does," Subaki said, "But while you were gone, a lot of people were killed." Raiji and Fuji were enjoying the food they were eating. "Are you leaving again?" She asked. "Yes," Mizuki said.

"Please don't go to him. You know what kind of man he is Mizuki. You mustn't," Subaki cried, "So many people have lost their lives, all because of Orochimaru. Because of him the leaf village is in shambles. Even the third. If only you didn't get yourself involved with that man, then maybe you and I could still be together." Mizuki kneeled down and grab her hand. "It'll be different this time Subaki," Mizuki said, "Trust me, I'm not going to let that nine-tail runt slip past my hands this time." "That boy and his friends put their life on the line when Orochimaru tried to destroy the leaf village," Subaki said breaking his grip.

"That Nine-tail runt did," Mizuki said. He remembers Naruto passing the Genin exam with the shadow clone jutsu. "That's right, he's not the monster you made him out to be," Subaki said, "So please you have to abandon this foolishness. Don't you see it's over? It's over and done with. Now let it go."

Mizuki broke in a grin. "Oh no, this isn't over with yet. So he's a hero now, even more popular with more friends huh? What a laugh. It still doesn't seize to amaze me how naïve the village is," Mizuki said. "Mizuki," Subaki said. "Come here," he said as he grab her and pull her up, "Soon Orochimaru's power will be mine, and then this village will have a rude awakening. They'll see, with Orochimaru's power I'll be unstoppable. And once the village is under my thumb we'll have the life we always dream of having." Mizuki continued to laugh manically.

Subaki hugged him crying. "This isn't like you, where is that kind and gentle man I use to know?" Subaki asked, "If you really love me then…give up this foolishness." Mizuki broke her grip and turned to her grabbing her shoulders. Then he knocks her out knowing she wasn't going to listen to reason. They left after the idiot brothers were ready.

* * *

**A/N:** I stop it there since the real battle is coming up. So you have full detail of Mizuki's plan from when Naruto graduated later on. Anyways I also stop it there because Mizuki not only first escape the prison but I want to show what happen between him and Subaki before the battle scene. I change it up a bit so that Kiba and Hinata can be involved two.

Its kind of obvious what team 7 helping Hinata with learning her defensive 8-trigram 64 palms. I decided to keep it to go with the attack one. I'm keeping the name Kaiten for the heavenly swirl version even though this is base on the english version of Naruto so that both defensive jutsus won't be called 'Difensive 8-trigram 64 palms' since Hinata has her own version. I involve Haku since Kakashi was suppose to be on a mission when they started.

Also technically team 7 in this story is good for both tracking and combat missions considering Hinata has the Byakugan and Kiba has his supersense of smell and Akamaru, as well as they have been known for fighting enemies in combat, like against Kabuto during the Saunin battle.

Lastly when we hit chapter 50, before going to chapter 51, there will be a special in honor of my readers since there are over thousand hits and that we're half way to 100. It will include the 10 chapters with the most hits except for the first chapter that seem to always have the most hits over all, and 50.

The next update might be fast or slow. Just be patients.

* * *

**Next Time:** The mission really starts to get rough. First team 7 has to deal with the Idiot brothers while Iruka fights against Mizuki. But will it be enough? Read to find out...


	45. The Tension of the Mission

**The Tension of the Mission**

At Tsunade's office Kakashi set to go on another S-Rank mission. Kiba was at the corner waiting for Iruka. Iruka came in reporting the other prisoners been captured. "Okay Iruka I have another mission for you, team consisting Kakashi's squad, with you as their team leader," Tsunade said, "Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, and Kiba Inuzuka." "Another one with team 7?" Iruka asked. "Yeah, and I was here waiting for you," Kiba said. "Ah okay," Iruka responded.

At an open area Naruto and Hinata fallowed Tonton to where a prison shirt was left. Hinata had her Byakugan activated keeping watch. "Naruto Kiba and Akamaru are here with Iruka," Hinata said. "That's good," Naruto said. Iruka Kiba and Akamaru appeared. "Sorry we're late but it took awhile for Iruka here to arrive," Kiba said. "Its okay," Naruto said, "Tonton you can go home now, Akamaru can take over from here." "Oink~oink," Tonton said before leaving.

Meanwhile Fuji Raiji and Mizuki were watching them. "Hey Mizuki aren't we suppose to be hurrying?" Fuji asked. "Yeah, yeah, to Orochimaru's place," Raiji agreed. "It's the Nine-tail runt as his little friends of the Hyuga and Inuzuka Clan," Mizuki laugh, "And it looks like the nine-tail runt got promoted to chuunin. Just makes things better."

Team 7 and Iruka fallowed Akamaru. "So Iruka-sensei what is the plan?" Naruto asked. "One Naruto: You don't have to call me sensei since both of us are Chuunin. Two: We're hunting down Mizuki and the idiot brothers, and hopefully we won't have to fight," Iruka said. Akamaru stopped and whimper. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked. "He said he smell them and something about Mizuki is different," Kiba said.

They found Shizune covered by a jacket. "Naruto," Shizune responded when she saw them. Akamaru whimpered about something. Shizune manage to get up. "My team is up ahead," Shizune explained. They fallowed the scent Akamaru fallowing. _"I don't like this, Akamaru whimpered at her smell then she said her men is up ahead. This doesn't sound right," _Naruto thought.

"We're running strait into a ravine we should go to higher grounds," Iruka said. "But what if they're trying to buy some time they could escape," Kiba said. "And we have Hinata with us so we can't be attack," Naruto said. "Right," Hinata said.

They stopped and saw the third shirt on the branch. Just then a boulder came down on them as they dodge it. Fuji and Raiji jumped down onto the boulder. "Now for some answers," Naruto said throwing a kunai at Shizune. She blocked it ease. "As I thought a transformation," Iruka said. The fake transformed into Mizuki.

"Long time no seeks, Iruka Naruto as well the weakest member of the main family of the Hyuga Clan Hinata as well as the Clueless Kiba Inuzuka," Mizuki said, "I must thank you, being confine to the prison cell done great for me. So how did you two know it was me." "One reason was that when we found you Akamaru whimpered seeing you," Kiba said, "He wouldn't have behave that way around the real Shizune." "Another was after finding you, I could of use my Byakugan to look around for you, but since you were there I didn't need to," Hinata said. "Also when we found you, you were hardly injured enough to be left behind by your teammates," Naruto said. "Lastly when we were talking about going above to find everyone you didn't say anything to what we said," Iruka said. "Obvious things to point out," Mizuki said.

"Mizuki abandon this foolishness," Iruka said. "Please what do you know of it," Mizuki said and jump, "You two crush them!" Fuji and Raiji came at Naruto Hinata Kiba and Akamaru. Mizuki had Iruka's hand full as he had to protect himself from Mizuki. "Everyone dodges," Naruto ordered. Team 7 dodges with ease.

"Multi-shadow Clone Jutsu," Naruto shouted making the handsign. Multiple clones appeared. "Hinata Kiba wait till an opening to use your best attacks," Naruto ordered. "Right," Hinata said. "You got it," Kiba agreed. All the clones hit the idiot brothers but they were unaffected by it. They forced the shadow clones back.

"Let's see you handle this," Kiba said with Akamaru on him, "Man-beast clone jutsu." Akamaru transformed into Kiba as they started spinning, "Fang over fang." Hinata took position to fight. "8-trigram 64-palms," Hinata shouted. All three strike Fuji and Raiji multiple times. Fuji and Raiji just pushed them aside. Naruto saved Hinata as 2 shadow clones got Kiba and Akamaru. " Not even Fang over fang and 8-trigram 64 palms work," Kiba said. "We're not done yet," Naruto said.

Mizuki and Iruka finally broke as they watch. "They just won't give up will they," Mizuki said, "You hit rock bottom teaming up with those three." "Stop this madness, you don't know what you're getting yourself in," Iruka said, "You wouldn't betray your comrades again will you?" "Comrades," Mizuki said. "That's right men and women that will die for you," Iruka said.

Mizuki look at Iruka and saw the boy he knew in the past. "You're a naïve as ever Iruka," Mizuki said, "What I believe in is power, not the kind you think of as comrades. Soon I'll have that power, Orochimaru's power." "Orochimaru," Iruka responded. "Then yours and every eyes of the leafs will be open to the truth," Mizuki said.

"Mizuki you were once our finest shinobies, it's not too late," Iruka said. "Don't bother save your breath," Mizuki said. Fuji and Raiji counter more attacks. "If you want to prove to me wrong here's your chance," Mizuki said. Mizuki left with Iruka fallowing.

"We got to go," Naruto shouted. Team 7 fallowed Iruka leaving the idiot brother's alone. "Big brother, they left," Raiji said, "Maybe we're playing hide and go seek." "Yeah," Fuji agreed, "Hey that's not fair you're suppose to play rock paper scissors to decide whose it." They went after them.

Team 7 fallowed Iruka's trail. Raiji came down and hit Naruto. He turned into a log as they dodge them. "Not them again," Naruto said. "At this rate we won't be able to get to Mizuki and Iruka-sensei in time," Kiba said. "Maybe not with Taijutsu," Naruto said.

Somewhere in dense bamboo Iruka fought Mizuki. Iruka however was in a disadvantage as he couldn't see Mizuki. A hand came out of the ground with a Kunai knife. Mizuki came from an attack from behind and hit Iruka. A log took Iruka's place as a substitution. Iruka came from behind as Mizuki plan to strike.

At team 7's end things were getting more intense. "Let's do it," Naruto shouted, "Training routing number 27." "Hidden Mist Jutsu," Kiba and Hinata shouted. The field covered in a thick mist. Naruto put on his goggles and headset. Kiba and Hinata hid in the trees as Naruto set himself. "Multi-shadow clone jutsu," Naruto shouted making the cross handsigns. 10 shadow clones appear. "Now to attack with Water Dragon Jutsu," Naruto said. "Naruto watch out, they're about to attack the ground," Kiba reported.

The idiot brothers hit the ground clearing the area. Kiba and Hinata were out of range but the quake took out Naruto's clones. "Hey brother I still don't see them," Raiji said. "It's this mist it's as dense as pea soup," Fuji said. "That makes me hungry big brother," Raiji said. "That's some strength, they make Lady Tsunade look weak," Kiba said.

On Iruka's side he blocked another of Mizuki's strikes. "Stop this, will you come to your senses," Iruka responded. "Will you shut up," Mizuki said jumping back. He threw the kunai but Iruka blocked it with his own. "Why do you have such an abstain for so much power?" Iruka asked. "Power is everything," Mizuki responded. "Don't go down that path," Iruka said. "You really don't have any idea do you?" Mizuki asked.

Mizuki went for an attack as Iruka dodge each one. "Stop it, we're not enemies," Iruka responded, "We're from the same village so why are you attacking." "Now you're going down for sure," Mizuki said, "I'll make you suffer from your own words." Mizuki jumped into hiding.

At team 7's end they were stuck at a dead end. Naruto took his thinking stance. _"We still have our supply but how do we give it to them,"_ Naruto thought, "I know. Hey guys over here." "What is he up two?" Kiba asked. "Naruto," Hinata responded. The idiot brothers fallowed Naruto's voice. Naruto made the handsign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu," Naruto shouted. He made several shadow clones that surround them at their eye view. "Okay guys make them dizzy," Naruto shouted.

The shadow clones ran around them at high speed. Fuji and Raiji were dizzy trying to fallow the clone's movements. "Kiba send the stuff," Naruto shouted. "Oh right," Kiba said taking a package. "Akamaru take this to Naruto," Kiba said. "Arf," Akamaru responded and jumped off to Naruto. "Thanks Akamaru," Naruto said picking it up.

The shadow clones grabbed the idiot brothers until Fuji stepped on their food. "Ah Naruto, they just step on their own food supply," Kiba said. "Don't worry, they can't denied this stuff," Naruto said, "With my aim they can have our food first."

At Iruka's battle ground he focused on searching for Mizuki's sound. He then stopped Mizuki's attack with a cling of their kunais. "Who are you trying to kid? You were never a match for me," Mizuki responded. "That's right I almost forgot," Iruka responded.

…_Flashback about 11 years ago…_

_12 year old Iruka stood infront of the memorial stone crying over the lost of his parents a year ago. "Its hard to believe it been a year already,"Sarutobi said wearing his robes and hat. He tried to confort Iruka of his pain. Iruka's parents died trying to stop the nine-tail fox._ _Iruka tried to hid it saying his parents died nobly against the nine-tail fox. Sarutobi still reminded him of his pain and that he's not alone. Then Mizuki walked up and told them that everyone was worried about Iruka. They left to play._

…_End of Flashback…_

"Have you really forgotten about that Mizuki?" Iruka asked. "How could I forgotten what an idiot you are," Mizuki responded. He kicked Iruka on the side. Iruka hit the ground from the kick. "Let me explain something to you. You thought I was being nice to you but in reality I love watching you be miserable," Mizuki said, "I only wish I made you suffer more."

Iruka remember everyone wanting him to play soccer with them, and Mizuki was amongst them. The group knew why Iruka was depressed and all but Mizuki was wanting to make him feel better. Now Mizuki was up to fighting Iruka. Iruka threw a kunai at Mizuki. Mizuki dodge it as Iruka didn't want to believe it. "That's why I keep telling you you're as naïve as ever.

Mizuki threw a kunai where a bamboo was tied to the ground. It was cut free and hit Iruka. Iruka disappeared through substitute. Iruka dodge another attempt as he tried to come up with a plan to strike dispite his disadvantage. He barely dodge the bamboo that were cut in angles with nothing but a scratch. He used the ricochet from the baboo to hit Mizuki with a kunai that he thrown.

At team 7's side the mist cleared as Naruto started to pull out some of the rice balls that they had for after training they were planning to do today before the break out. "We want our lunch," Fuji and Raiji threw the shadow clones at Naruto. Naruto manage to dispel the shadow clones gaining their memories.

Naruto thrown a rice ball at their open mouths and gained a bulleye. "Hey big brother that taste really good," Raiji said. "Hey do you have more?" Fuji asked. "Yeah back at the village," Kiba said. "If you allow the ninjas to take you back to prison, I'll even allow Ichiraku to send two big bowels of Mizu ramen, I'll pay for everything," Naruto said. "Ooh, I heard that place is the best," Fuji said. "Yeah the best," Raiji said. "Thanks little brothers and sister," they shouted at team 7 before running off.

Meanwhile team 10 that were assigned to help deal with the idiot brothers. "Why again are we doing this?" Ino asked. "The fifth Hokage thinks that they might need help with the idiot brothers," Shikamaru said. "Hey does anyone feel that?" Choji asked. The ground shook as Fuji and Raiji came up to them. "We are here to go back to prison," They responded. "That was easy," Ino said. "Something tells me Naruto had something to do with that," Shikamaru said.

Meanwhile Iruka was running after Mizuki. He fallowed a trail of blood from the Kunai wound. Then Iruka found himself caught in Genjutsu. Then a dummy puppet came at him. "Release," Iruka shouted making the handsign. The Genjutsu was released but the puppet was still after him. Iruka easily knock down the puppet. "Nicely done, still I wander how long you can last my game," Mizuki said. Behind him was some building that look like where Chuunin took an exam to see if they were set to teach at the academy.

Mizuki led him at the building. "What do you think Iruka?" Mizuki asked, "For being self taught huh?" "You have this outstanding ability to use such high level ninjutsu and yet you just waist it," Iruka said. Mizuki just laugh at him. "There you go, lecturing me as always," Mizuki said, "Don't start preaching your morals to me. I have 0 respect for the likes of you. I harden my heart to carry out my missions and that wasn't enough."

…_Flashback…_

_Mizuki was on a mission with his team. Then one of them got injured and they called it off. However Mizuki suffocated the guy calling him dead weight. Then Mizuki and Iruka were off to take the exam to become teachers. At the building Iruka struggled with it, but manage with Mizuki's help. At the end Iruka passed but Mizuki didn't. He found out it was the cause was the suspicion of that one mission. _

…_End of Flashback…_

"You see I was just carrying out the mission," Mizuki said, "Don't you understand, I can't go back." They went inside the building to continue their battle. Iruka figured Mizuki had no attention to changing his way as they fought.

Meanwhile teams 7 were on their trail. "We're not that far," Kiba said. "Be careful there could be traps," Naruto said. "Right," they responded. They continued to go after Iruka and Mizuki. Someone was fallowing them along the way.

Meanwhile Iruka continued to fight in the dark. "What's the matter, tucker out already?" Mizuki asked coming from behind. Iruka dodge him. "This not the time to loose your concentration," Mizuki said, "Let's takes our time."

Meanwhile Team7 made it to the building. "Hinata see them?" Naruto asked. "Byakugan," Hinata shouted activating her bloodline. She had a quick look inside. "Not only I see them but I see paperbombs," Hinata said. Meanwhile the one fallowing them was Subaki in her ninja uniform as she was a chuunin as well.

Inside Iruka and Mizuki continued to fight. Mizuki was using Chakra to stand on a wall. "Well Iruka what do you think?" Mizuki asked, "Have your eyes adjust or do you still see in the light. Iruka threw kunai dodge some but was cut. Then he was hit as he fell on his hands and knees. Then it stopped as Iruka tried to sense him out. Then he heard paperbombs going off.

Team 7 arrived at the area as the tower exploded. "Iruka-sensei," Naruto shouted. "This isn't good," Kiba said. Naruto made the handsigns. "Water Style: Water Vortex jutsu," Naruto shouted. Vortex of water appeared and hit the fire putting it out. "Where is he?" Hinata responded. Iruka pushed out of some rubble unharmed. "Iruka-sensei they responded running down to him.

They headed down to help him out. Akamaru barked about something. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked. "Akamaru said that there's someone here, I noticed it two, but I didn't think we were in trouble considering they didn't attack," Kiba said. "Hinata you think you can treat his wounds?" Naruto asked. "I can try," Hinata said. They turned to see Subaki was watching over them. "Its okay Naruto Kiba, she's an ally," Iruka said.

Iruka and Subaki talked for a bit as Naruto and Hinata gave them privacy. Kiba and Akamaru was trying to find Mizuki's scent. "So who do you think she is?" Naruto asked. "I don't know," Hinata responded. "Naruto Hinata what are you two talking about?" Iruka asked. "Uh nothing Iruka-sensei," Naruto and Hinata responded. "Okay then, let me introduce you guys," Iruka said.

Naruto Hinata and even Kiba and Akamaru headed forward. "This is Subaki, she's Mizuki's fiancé," Iruka explained. "Oh nice to meet you," Naruto said. "Sorry about fallowing you like that but I was hoping you can lead me here," Subaki said. "Its okay," Naruto said. "This is the second time Mizuki caused you trouble," Subaki said. "What…oh you're talking about him trying to blame me for the scroll," Naruto said, "It's okay really, until now I didn't even know he was going to do that."

"So you know what's going on?" Iruka asked. "Yes, I tried to talk him out of his plans but he didn't listen to reason," Subaki said, "I'm begging you take me with you." "Iruka-sensei we might as well let her," Naruto said. "Naruto!" Iruka said. "She came this far anyways," Naruto said. "I know where Mizuki is going next," Subaki said.

Mizuki found the Nara Clan's base where they kept ingredients. Once inside he grabbed his ingredient that he hid on his marking and left when the ninjas caught on. He headed to where he can mix the ingredients.

Tsunade was informed about it and was shocked. "Assemble Neji Hyuga, Tenten, and Rock Lee," Tsunade ordered. They appeared for their mission. "You three are coming with me, Team 7, is going to need our help," Tsunade said. "What?" Lee responded. "Hinata did leave earlier today on a mission," Neji said. "Yes, and this has to deal with that mission," Tsunade said, "In fact it has to deal with Mizuki who recently stolen ingredients from the Nara Clan's labitory. Which is why I'm coming along."

Meanwhile Team 7 Iruka and Subaki headed off to a place near the Nara Clan's labitory. "Luckily we know our way around from being friends with Shikamaru," Naruto said. "Who would of thought being friends with a lazy Nara comes in handy," Kiba said. "Only reason he's doing this is to gain Orochimaru's power," Subaki said. "A saunin's power is said to be stronger than most ninjas," Naruto said, "But you can't just obtain that power in matter of minutes." "Apparently he has found away," Kiba said.

Tsunade Tenten Neji and Lee made it to where they first faught. "Ground crushed in a strait line like that, is definetly Kiba and Akmaru's doing," Neji said. "A moment ago team 10 came back early with Fuji and Raiji, I guess we have some idea of what happened before it," Tsunade said, "And since they called Naruto little brother, I'm starting to figure out why Kiba was left behind to get some supply."

Meanwhile Mizuki made it to where Orochimaru had things set up. He remember how Orochimaru gave him the mark of servitude which was the tattoo on his arm, that wasn't the curse mark. At least not like the one that can increase his power at will. He headed in and mixed the ingredients cordially at a hidden labitory.

He heard something as the group made it to the cave. "That's it," Subaki said. "So you guys finally made it," Mizuki said coming out with the potion. He had a giant shurikan tied to his back. "Now for you to taste real power," Mizuki said and drank down the potion. Mizuki dropped the jug. He grew in size and shape as he started taking form of more of a cross of a tiger and human. "That's almost like what happened to Sasuke when we fought," Naruto responded, "Guys watch out he's a lot stronger now."

* * *

**A/N:** I stopped it there since the fight against Mizuki started. I changed things from the show again, but this is Naruto's Different Life, so changes are to expect. Naruto is still the most unexpected ninja, which will come in handy.

* * *

**Next Time:** They fight against Mizuki. but this time its different as Mizuki is more powerful. Can Team Gai and Tsunade make it to them in time? And what does Naruto have planned against the new and improve Mizuki? Read to find out...


	46. Fight Against Mizuki

**Fight Against Mizuki**

Akamaru whimpered and hid in Kiba's jacket. "I haven't seen Akamaru this worried since our retrieval mission," Kiba said. "Hinata watch out," Naruto said. "What's the matter to chicken to fight," Mizuki said. "No in fact we're getting ready to win," Naruto said. Mizuki moved at high speed at Naruto and punched him. Naruto landed on his feet. Mizuki went for Iruka. He hit Iruka sending him flying. Iruka landed on his feet two.

Subaki tried to stop Mizuki threw her aside. Iruka caught her but Mizuki moved behind him. Then he kicked them into a tree. "Hinata check on them, Kiba Akamaru you're with me," Naruto said. "Right," They responded. Hinata headed toward IRuka. "Kiba Akamaru do your stuff," Naruto shouted. "Right," Kiba said making the handsign and Akamaru jumped on him. "Twin-headed wolf transformation," he shouted. He and Akamaru transformed into a twin headed wolf. Naruto fallowed as he made handsigns. "Water Style: Water Clone jutsu," Naruto shouted. Several water clones appeared. "Clones huh," Mizuki said moving to attack.

The water clones surround them in a circle. Mizuki jumped into the tree. Mizuki ran at them full power. Mizuki broke through the water clones. "Fang-over-fang," Kiba shouted spinning at him. Mizuki dodge it with no damage and hit the real Naruto. "He's to fast," Naruto said. Mizuki kicked Kiba on the side forcing them to turn back to normal. "Kiba Akamaru," Naruto shouted.

"Whoever made you Chuunin needs their eyes check," Mizuki said, "Demon fox." Mizuki kicked him. Naruto disappeared and a log appeared. "Of course substitution," Mizuki said. "So you think your fast," Naruto said, "Lets see how you handle this attack." Naruto made the cross handsign and shouted, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" 100 shadow clones appeared around him. All of them made the handsigns. "Water Style: 100 Water Dragon jutsu," all of them shouted. 100 water dragons appeared and went for a strike. Mizuki dodge each one. "No way he dodge the 100 water dragon strike," Naruto responded.

"Mizuki handle me," Iruka shouted. "Very well," Mizuki said as they started fighting. "Kiba Akamaru," Hinata said running to them. "We're fine," Kiba said. Akamaru still manage to stand two. "Hinata Kiba get ready," Naruto said.

Mizuki toss Iruka around and kept getting him pinned. "Soon Orochimaru will teach me all he knows," Mizuki said. He took out the giant shurikan and was planning to strike with it. He threw the giant Shurikan at him for direct damage. Just then a demon wind shurikan shot down and cancel out the giant Shurikan.

Naruto Kiba and Hinata jumped down. "You didn't think you were the only one who keeps a big weapon on them," Naruto said picking up his demon wind shurikan, "Only difference is I prefer my demon wind shurikan." "Please I only under estimated your power demon fox," Mizuki said. "Don't call me that," Naruto shouted.

Meanwhile Tsunade and Team Gai made it to the second battle ground. "Look at this area," Tenten responded looking at the crater. "This is the work of the idiot brothers," Tsunade said, "Not to mention I found this." She showed an empty lunch box. "That's Naruto's," Lee said. "And there was some crushed rice balls back there," Tsunade said, "Knowing Fuji and Raiji, they must of accidently stepped on it cause of Team 7." "We're not that far," Neji said.

Mizuki came at Naruto Hinata and Kiba full power but they dodge the attack. Mizuki still came at Naruto and kicked him. _"He's getting slower,"_ Naruto thought as he started dodging the attacks with ease. "One question, Orochimaru wasn't in the sound village, so where is he?" Naruto asked. "You're kidding right?" Mizuki asked, "How do you know that?" "I was there," Naruto responded. "Don't you dare lie to me," Mizuki said coming at him.

"Naruto over here," Kiba shouted. Naruto ran toward his teammates. Mizuki came at him. _"Unlike Lee, he's loosing speed everytime he runs,"_ Naruto thought, _"We can use it to our advantage."_ "Hidden Mist Jutsu," Hianta shouted. A thick mist surround the area but Naruto noticed a familiar tags and jumped. Mizuki ran into the trap as Iruka made the jutsu. "Fang over fang," Kiba shouted as he and Akamaru struck Mizuki before the seals were active. "Seal and capture," Iruka shouted activating them.

Then Naruto formed the Rasegan. "Rasegan," Naruto shouted. "That's the fourth Hokage's jutsu," Iruka responded. Naruto hit Mizuki with it as he was send flying. It send Mizuki flying as he hit the tree. "Naruto that was the fourth Hokage's justu wasn't it?" Iruka asked. "I learn it almost the same time Hinata learned 8-trigram 64-palms," Naruto said.

Mizuki body started deteriating at that point. "What? What just happened?" Naruto responded. "Looks like you didn't need our help after all," Tsunade shouted. They look to see Tsunade Neji Tenten and Lee was there. "Na, we had things handle," Naruto said. "The formula you took wasn't made properly," Tsunade said, "That's what happened."

They headed back once Mizuki was captured. "Okay team 7 I suguest you get check up from your battle," Tsunade said. "Ah but Hinata barely took any damage," Naruto said. "Last thing we need is Lord Hiashi down are necks about not being sure Naruto," Neji said.

"Still Mizuki was clueless, he didn't know about the sound village," Naruto said, "He even thought I was lying about the whole ordeal." "Well we better go home," Tsunade said. At the village Sakura healed the fish completely bringing it out of death's door.

They headed to the village for treatment. "First thing after check up, is keep my promise to the idiot brothers by asking Ichiraku send two big bowels to them," "So that's how you got those two to listen and obeyed," Tsunade said. "Yeah, and since Naruto is good to his word he'll probably going to stick to it," Kiba said. "That and I had three free ramen tickets so it's my treat," Naruto said. "Naruto, you spend to many times there," Tenten said.

"Lady Tsunade," Sakura shouted. "Its Sakura," Hinata responded. Sakura ran toward them. "I did it, I mastered the first level," Sakura shouted. "In one day, that's incredible," Tenten said. Once at the leaf village everyone was treated with only minor injuries.

* * *

**A/N:** To be honest if I knew it would be this short I would of just add it to the last chapter. Oh well, I tried to make due to the changes I made as best as I can.

* * *

**Next Time:** Things went back to normal except for the search for Sasuke. But luck grows when Naruto remembers something from Shino. A beetle with a scent of smell stronger than Akamaru's. Team 7 decided to go after it, but since Kakashi is gone, Shino was allowed to come since he has the experties. Can they find the Bikochu Beetle, and why are there stone ninjas after them? Read to find out...


	47. Bikochu Mission

**Bikochu Mission**

After fully recovering Team 7 got some training in and helped Hinata mastered her jutsu. Now Naruto was working at the shop. "Hey Naruto, I'm surprise you're not training today," Tenten's dad said. "Well we actually going to train later," Naruto said. "Well Tenten been off here and there, but it's good to know you're still willing to help out once in awhile," he responded.

Naruto finished his work and planned to head off. "Hey Naruto, hurry up," Kiba said. "See you later," Naruto shouted. _"Remind me of the good old day,"_ Tenten's father thought. They made it to the Hyuga mansion. Hinata was serving tea as Neji and Hiashi trained again. Hinata headed out to greet them. "Sorry to keep you waiting," Hinata said.

"Hey its okay, I'm guessing your father is sparing against Neji again," Naruto said. "Yeah," Hinata said. "Figure as much, it been like that since he got out of the hospital," Kiba said. "Hey it's not like we haven't been training just as hard," Naruto said. "Right," Hinata agreed. "Besides when we're done, we'll give the whole Hyuga Clan a big surprise," Naruto said. Hinata nodded as that was the point of their training. "Didn't Hiashi once say you two works better together as a team than alone," Kiba said. Akamaru barked in agreement.

Hiashi noticed that Hinata left them tea before leaving. "Why don't we go take a break Neji," Hiashi said. "Okay," Neji agreed. "It's a shame Hinata couldn't stay to watch us. But even though it would be good for her to observed us, it's seems to be helping her train with Naruto, as well as Kiba," Hiashi said. "Yes, according from what I understand they've been up to something that includes Haku time to time," Neji said, "But they been keeping it a secret until whatever they're planning is complete." "Well don't forget it's good for you to spend time with your teammates, especially your girlfriend," Hiashi said.

At training ground 7 Naruto and Kiba threw multiple kunais at Hinata. She activated her bloodline. In a matter of minutes they were all deflected. "That's good enough," Naruto said coming out. "Kay," Hinata said. "Won't be long until you master the jutsu," Naruto said. "Yeah then we can reveal it to the public," Kiba said. "If only we can help Shino and Sakura find Sasuke," Hinata said. "Wait a second, I remember something Shino said," Naruto said.

They checked with Shino then went to the Hokage's office with him. "It's called the Bikochu Beetle," Shino said. "Bikochu beetle," Tsunade said, "That's a rare breed of beetle." "They were moved to a safe area by my clan," Shino said. "Tsunade I request for the search mission with Shino as our fourth teammate," Naruto said. "Well since Kakashi is still gone, I guess I can allow this," Tsunade said, "Fine then, Naruto Uzumaki Hinata Hyuga Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame, your mission is to get the Bikochu, Naruto being the only Chuunin of the group, you're squad leader." "Right," Naruto responded.

Naruto packed the essentials for the mission and made sure he brought Sasuke's headband. "Another attempt to find Sasuke?" Haku asked. "Yeah we're after the Bikochu Beetle," Naruto said. "I heard about them, but I thought they were extinct," Haku said. "Tsunade thought so to, but it helps being friends with an Aburame, cause according to Shino they're in hiding and this year happens to be their mating season," Naruto said. "Well I wish you the best of luck," Haku said.

At the Hyuga compound Hinata was about to head out. "Hinata," Hiashi called out. Hinata turned to face her father. "Good morning father," Hinata responded. "Neji will be here soon for his training," Hiashi said, "Have the tea ready as usual." "Um actually…I have a mission," Hinata said. "Mission huh," Hiashi responded. "Yes, something Naruto requested along with Shino's aid," Hinata responded. "Well that all that is to it then," Hiashi said. "I'm heading out now," Hinata said.

She ran to meet up with the others around the corner Neji was walking by. They nearly collide but Hinata swiftly moved to the side dodging Neji and surprising him. "Sorry but I'm in a hurry," Hinata apologized to Neji. "Her response was so quick," Neji responded, _"I wander if this has to deal with that training Naruto and Kiba had set with her."_

Hinata met up with Naruto outside, as both headed to the gate. "You're a tad bit late," Kiba said. "Well we're here now," Naruto said, "So Shino you can lead us there since you know how to get there." "Very well then," Shino responded, "Fair warning, even at ninja speed it'll take two days to reached the beetle's habitat. But the Bikochu Beetle only hatch after it rains." "Fair enough," Naruto said.

Sakura was prating healing on the rabbit with a broken leg with Tsunade watching. "Shino left with team 7 on a mission a while ago. Its search mission that has to do with finding a certain breed of beetle," Tsunade said. "I see," Sakura responded. "You want to go with them?" Tsunade asked. "If it's a search mission Naruto Hinata and Kiba are best for it, and Shino expertise in insects can help them out. I think they can handle it without me" Sakura said, _"I just need to focus on becoming a medical ninja as fast as I can."_

By sunset team 7 stopped. "I suggest we camp here for the night," Shino said. "How about it guys?" Naruto asked. "Okay by me," Kiba said. Hinata nodded to the suggestion. "Okay let's make camp," Naruto said. Naruto Hinata and Kiba worked to set up the tent. They headed in and set for bed. Naruto took off his vest and main shirt but had his t-shirt under it. Kiba had his jacket off, but Hinata and Shino both had their jackets on. All except for Shino didn't wear their headbands.

Later that night when everyone was asleep Hinata woke up to practice her moves. She headed to the waterfall to train. Naruto got up to use the bathroom and saw Hinata was gone. He knew about Hinata's late night training from earlier being her boyfriend. Naruto finished his business and went back to the tent. _"No need to disturb Hinata,"_ Naruto thought.

The next day they headed out. "How did it go?" Naruto asked Hinata. "Good so far," Hinata responded. "What are you two love birds talking about?" Kiba asked. "Ah nothing," Naruto said as they blushed. Kiba Akamaru and Kakashi was of course the only one who didn't know about it.

They gathered berries for their meal. "Akamaru catch," Naruto said tossing a berry. Akamaru caught it and enjoyed it. The second night Naruto supervises Hinata's training since there was no waterfall (**A/N:** You have to see episode 148 to know why he didn't the first night). The third day they headed off again.

"So Shino how much further?" Naruto asked. "We're there," Shino said stopping. They look down a cliff down to a forest surrounded by a circular cliff. It had a water fall going down the cliff that leads to the river bellow. "So we have to climb down?" Naruto asked. "Basically," Shino said. "Okay but let's maintain chakra control to our feet just in case," Naruto said. "I'm in with that," Kiba said.

They climb down but carefully since it was hard to keep grip. Once it was safe to jump to the ground. Once they were set. "So Shino you have a photo of the beetle?" Naruto asked. "Yes actually I do," Shino said. "Say Naruto, how did you learn so much about this?" Kiba asked. "On the way back to the sound village he gave talked about it," Naruto said as they headed off. Little did they know, 3 stone ninjas were watching. They recognized Shino from the Leaf Village as one of them was from another bug using clan know as the Kamizuro Clan. They also recognized Shino from the Aburame clan two.

Naruto look at the insects. "Here's the photo of the beetle," Shino said showing it to them. They studied it closely. "Okay everyone got it?" Naruto asked. "Yeah we know what it looks like," Kiba said. "None of the insects here are dangerous but I brought repellant just in case," Shino said, "Although it will repel the Bikochu, so let's hope we don't have to use it." "Better be safe than sorry," Naruto said.

They made their base before heading off on the search. Naruto searched the forest. "Telling the difference between bugs can't be too hard," Naruto said he sensed someone but didn't see anyone. Shino made a hand sign. "Insect summoning jutsu," Shino said. He placed his hand on the log and a spider web of chakra appeared that drawn a lot of insects. "No none here," Shino said canceling out the jutsu. He stopped at a rock as his insects reacted to something. Kiba was at a tree and found one beetle. "No this one is to different," Kiba said. Akamaru barked about something. Kiba look and noticed that they were being watch. Hinata used her Byakugan to look around. She didn't find one but she did see the three ninjas.

At the base they gathered. "So we all noticed the ninjas watching us," Naruto said. "Yeah," Kiba said. "Well Naruto your squad leader," Shino responded. "They probably don't understand that our team is a team specialize in detecting hidden enemies, as well as combat training," Naruto said. "Its best off we watch out for them," Shino said.

The searched continued to nightfall. Kiba and Shino were in bed as Hinata trained with Naruto. The Konochi of the Kamizuro clan watch them. They searched the next day for the beetle. "Shadow Clone Jutsu," Naruto shouted. He made multiple shadow clones to search around. At night Hinata continued training.

"So what's the problem?" Naruto asked the next morning. "The air pressure changed, meaning a storm is coming," Shino said, "We need to hurry as the Bikochu only lay their eggs when it rains." "I started using shadow clones yesterday. If they find something, they dispel and I gain their memory," Naruto said. "That might not be enough," Shino said, "They matured quickly." "Then we better get started," Kiba said.

Storm clouds gathered around quickly. Hinata and Naruto look together. "Hinata look around one more time," Naruto said. "Right," Hinata said. She activated her bloodline and look around. Its started raining as Hinata look around. She finally spot it. "Naruto its over there," Hinata responded. Naruto jumped to the tree she was pointing at and got it. They incased it after confirming it was a female. Then it laid an egg in the case. "That's what I called teamwork," Kiba said.

Hinata washed up after the search. Then two Kunai came at her as she dodge them. The three members of the Kamizuro clan appeared. "Ninja art: Honey Bee Jutsu," The Konochi shouted summoning honey bees. "Ninja art: Hidden Mist Jutsu," Hinata shouted making the hand sign. A thick mist appeared surrounding them. She tried to cut through them but thick sap started covering her and immobilized her. One bee managed to stung her causing her to pass out.

Naruto heard buzzing sounds. _"That sounds like bees and its coming from the mist,"_ Naruto thought, "Hinata." Naruto ran in there to the mist. The mist started clearing. "No that's not good," Naruto responded. He took out his communicator. "Kiba get Shino, Hinata is in trouble," Naruto shouted. "Copy that," Kiba responded. Naruto blocked a kunai that had a message. It explained that they were holding Hinata and was willing to make a trade.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm seperating this chapter into two sections. The hunt for the Bikochu and the battle for the Bikochu. That's why I stopped it here. I found a website that works better than Megavideo that has all Naruto and Zatch Bell episodes. Even those that haven't aired in English yet. And no 72 minute limit. That will help increase the speed to some of the updates.

* * *

**Next Time:** Naruto Kiba and Shino are at a tough end of how to rescue Hinata. They can't just give the enemy the Bikochu egg, and they won't leave a comrade behind. They'll have to fight the enemy and free Hinata. Will they be able to do it? And what is the jutsu Hinata been training to master? Read to find out.


	48. Battle for the Bikochu

**Battle for the Bikochu**

Naruto showed Kiba and Shino the letter then went to save Hinata. "I can't believe they kidnapped Hinata," Naruto responded. "Calm down Naruto we'll find her," Kiba said. They stopped at an area. "Am I the only one smelling something sweet?" Naruto asked. "Yeah I do two," Kiba said, "Not to mention Hinata's scent ends here." "Well we can't give the beetle to them, and we're certainly won't let Hinata down," Naruto said.

Shino explained about the Kamizuri clan and how the Aburame Clan kill them off. "So they're after the Bikochu and took Hinata," Kiba said. "That explains the buzzing sound," Naruto said.

Hinata woke up finding herself surrounded by bees. She over heard the Kamizuro clan members talk about their plan. The Konochi's name was Suzumebachi Jibachi and Kurobachi and they were going to use the Bikochu beetle to find the scroll belonging to Suzumebachi's grandfather in hope to bring their clan back in power. Hinata felt that she can relate with recognition but remember what Kakashi once told them. _"Those who abandon a mission is dirt, those who abandon a comrade is lower than dirt," _he told them. _"Naruto Kiba," _Hinata thought.

Only one of Shino's bugs returned and it found the hide out but couldn't say. "We have no choice we have to give it to them," Kiba said. "No way we're not giving them the Bikochu and we're most definitely not abandoning Hinata," Naruto said, "She's not just my girlfriend, she's our comrade, and anyone who abandon a comrade is lower than dirt." "Spoken like Kakashi-sensei," Kiba said. "But what about Hinata?" Shino asked. "She's on the same team as Kiba Akamaru and I, and of us were taught to respect that rule," Naruto said, "We'll have to trick them to give us Hinata, and that's at where we'll make the trade off." "Then what are we waiting for lets go," Kiba said. "But just incase they have a second trap," Naruto said.

At the training area they were set to make the trade. "So are you going to hand us Hinata?" Naruto asked. "Set the insect at the cage right there," Suzumebachi said. Kurobachi checked it out. "Nice trap," he responded breaking the case. The beetle ended up being a different breed. They catch the stone ninjas off and grabbed Hinata. It turned out what they were handling was bee wax. "Looks like Naruto was right," Shino said. Naruto disappeared revealing to be a shadow clone. The bees came at them but Shino protected everyone.

"So where's your leader?" Suzumebachi asked. "He's out, you have us to handle," Shino said. She tried an attack on them with Bees with paperbombs. Shino's bugs manage to save them but barely.

Naruto was looking for Hinata. Shino and Kiba found Hinata at the hive. "I don't like this, where's Naruto?" Kiba asked. "Maybe he was here before us," Shino said, "Its clear that if Hinata was here Naruto would have been here." "Yeah lets go," Kiba said leaving. Suzume who was transformed into Hinata turned back. "I thought I had them," Suzumebachi said.

Naruto found Jibachi tying Hinata as the bees surround the rope. Hinata was barely dangling in the river. They left after giving Hinata her warning. _"Hinata don't worry,"_ Naruto thought taking out some impact shurikan.

Naruto threw some shurikans at an area away from the rope. It exploded causing the bees to go after the sound on exception of one. _"That was an Impact Shurikan, Naruto is here," _Hinata thought. _"Come on Hinata do your stuff," _Naruto thought. Hinata struggled to breakfree. Hinata focused her chakra and send a stream of water at the bee cutting it. But at the same time the rope broke free. Naruto jumped and grabbed the rope. He had the Bikochu on him. "Don't worry Hinata, I got you," Naruto shouted.

Meanwhile Suzumebachi used a summoning jutsu to summon a giant bee that was going after Shino and Kiba. Shino tried a shurikan but it bounced off the bee. "Naruto where are you with Hinata," Kiba responded. The bee spit juice at them.

Naruto manage to real Hinata in and broke her free. "Naruto," Hinata responded. "Its okay Hinata you're safe," Naruto said. The thirteen bees came at them. "Naruto watch out," Hinata shouted. Naruto turned and threw another impact shurikan. It exploded and killed the remaining bees. "Hinata are you able to move?" Naruto asked. "Yes," Hinata said. "Then lets go, Kiba and Shino might need us," Naruto said.

Meanwhile Kiba and Shino were captured in bees wax. Jibachi and Kurobachi arrived to check on Suzumebachi. Little did they know Shino had a bugs working on the wax. They carried the two to the stream. "No way," Jibachi said. "What happened?" Suzumebachi asked. "Looks like the girl took a plunge," Jibachi said.

"That or her boyfriend saved her," Naruto shouted. They look to see Naruto and Hinata standing on a tree. "We thought you would come eventually," Naruto said. "Naruto Hinata," Kiba responded. "He has the Bikochu," Suzumebachi said, "Hand over it and your friends won't get hurt." "You're in no position to make threats to us," Naruto said. Jibachi came at them. Naruto threw another impact Shurikan at the ground creating an explosion.

Out of the explosion Hinata took a fighting stance. "Hinata time to reveal your new technique," Naruto said. "Right," Hinata said. "Watch closely Shino, you're going to be the first leaf ninja to see what Team 7 have been up to the past few days other," Kiba said. "That sounds interesting," Shino said.

All three stone ninjas summon bees from different jutsu. Hinata remained in stance. Hinata activated her bloodline as the bees were in position. "Protective 8-trigram 64-palms," Hinata shouted. She started moving her hands around as stream of chakra cut through the bees and formed a shield.

"You see, unlike Neji, Hinata doesn't have the persist chakra control to force out of her body for the kaiten," Kiba said. "So we worked around it, to find a way to form a defense from her hands since she was still able to use the attack version of 8-trigram 64-palms," Naruto said. "Which is why we asked Haku to help since his speed and aim combine with crystal ice mirrors makes an even harder for even the most killed ninjas to dodge," Kiba said.

They remember Hinata struggle forming her own jutsu. Shino broke free then Kiba thanks to Shino's bugs. "It was more than team 7 gaining a new shield, just like Sakura's reason to learn medical ninjutsu, but at the same time different because not only Hinata wanted to get stronger, but she wanted to earn the respect of everyone who had doubts about her," Naruto said.

Jibachi Kurobachi and Suzumebachi were surprised by Hinata's speed and defense. Suzumebachi summoned the queen bee to come at Hinata. The queen bee came at Hinata. She deflected the bees wax however Hinata just made her chakra sharper and bigger. The bee was forced back into the stone ninjas and forced them into the river. Hinata passed out from using to much chakra but Naruto saved her. "You did a great job Hinata rest," Naruto said.

They went to somewhere safe as Naruto handed Shino the Bikochu. "Luckily its unaffected by the events," Shino said. The larva was now a pupa as Naruto took out Sasuke's headband.

"Fool you just led me here," Suzumebachi said. "Kiba here," Naruto said handing him the headband. The queen bee came at them that she was riding on. "Rotation like the Inuzuka clan's fang-over-fang. Combine with power into the rotation like the Hyuga Clan's Kaiten. And perfectly controlled like Haku's control over water," Naruto shouted forming the Rasegan. He jumped at the queen bee and jabbed it with the Rasegan. "Rasegan," Naruto shouted. The bee was forced almost a mile away.

"Hey look," Shino said showing the cage, "She's hatching." Surely enough, the beetle was hatching. Kiba placed the headband into the cage for it. The Bikochu sniffed out the headband. "We'll take it back to the leaf village," Naruto said, "Then we'll have a successful mission," Naruto said. "I say," Kiba said. The cage kept the bug sealed.

Back at the village the cage was left on Tsunade's desk. "We'll start a search mission for Sasuke right away," Tsunade said, "Good job Naruto, anything else? Other than finding Sasuke." "Nah, I think Shino can take care of the rest," Naruto said.

At the Hokage's mansion the news of what happened during the mission had reached. "Well Hinata, rumors have it you created your own defense," Hiashi said. "Yes father, it was suppose to be for everyone to see, but cause of the conditions of the mission I had to use it with only Shino being able to see it," Hinata said. "That's alright, Neji and I figured you were three were up to something," Hiashi said, "I look forward to see it in action myself." "Thank you father," Hinata responded.

* * *

**A/N:** Now this story wouldn't be called Naruto's Different Life, if it was more like the show now would it. Mission successful, doesn't mean the treasure hunt mission won't happened. Oh with the two male stone ninjas, I actually just guess which one goes by the names I got from . I knew Suzumebachi was the Konochi's name. But I got a pretty good guess for the other two. Wasn't until later in one of the episode I found out. Pretty good guess. And No Neji wasn't with Hiashi and Hinata at the end this time.

* * *

**Next Time:** 3 men dodge their death and ended up in a river that lead to Konoha where Naruto picked them up. Now Neji Tenten Lee and Naruto must stop the clan with a leader that is said to be one of the ledgendary swordsmen of the Hidden mist. But there's more to the mission that that, and it has to do with a curry shop that Lee knew. What is the connection, and why can't Neji's Byakugan see everything in the mist? Read to Find out...


	49. Secrets in the Mist

**Secrets in the Mist**

Somewhere in some minds a group known as the Kuroski family were having a funeral. The leader seem to be crying about it but in reality they were burying someone alive. Meanwhile three men manage to get out of there and was going to get help as the one buried alive was their friend. The leader goes by the name Rokusuke. They were going to the leaf village. They climb the cliff but because it was raining they fell into the river to Konoha.

Naruto was training when he saw the men. "I better help them out," Naruto said. He picked them up and walked down the river. Rokusuke woke up and saw the area. "Where am I?" Rokusuke asked. "The hidden leaf village," Naruto said. "Who are you?" Rokusuke asked. "Naruto Uzumaki at your service," Naruto responded.

Rokusuke passed out knowing he was in the leaf. "Hold on one of my friends is up ahead," Naruto responded. Naruto struggled to carry them at that direction. Lee was doing some weight training on his legs and hands. Naruto headed to shore with the three men. "Hey Lee, I found these guys in the river, help me out here," Naruto shouted. "I won't loose," Lee said as he didn't hear him. "LEE!" Naruto shouted.

"Lord Chichirasu of the land of swamps arrived with out a sweat," Anko reported at the Hokage's office. "Good to know," Tsunade said. She was about to have some Dumplings but Anko beat her to it. "Tsunade was eating that," Shizune responded. Anko took a bit out of it. "Man the dumplings in this village can't be beat," Anko said. "Anko you just took the last one," Tsunade said shaking a little with anger. Anko grinned innocently as there was still one left on the stick.

Then Gai had his turn as he ran in. "Mission accomplish my lady, I lay the smack down on the enemy with my frenzy fist of love," Gai announced with joy as he rant on. Tsunade drank her glass of tea seemed to be calm after her meeting with Anko. "I have something I want to put your squad on," Tsunade said. "Huh?" Gai stopped laughing.

"Stress enough as it is, and yet Naruto brought in more work," Tsunade said. "And remember Gai, one of our clients asked for you specifically, for that one S-rank mission," Shizune said, "He'll have to set off today if he wants to make it there on time." "They won't need Gai then," Tsunade said, "Neji Tenten and Lee will go alone."

Gai was joyed with the news. "Hold on I also want Naruto to go two," Tsunade said. "Naruto as well?" Gai responded. "It's nothing to have to do with him being a Chuunin," Tsunade explained, "But when you think about it, Naruto knows your students better than you do considering how long each one of them been friends with him." "I see your point," Gai said.

Later Tenten Neji Lee and Naruto arrived after being called. "Those men Naruto rescued are here to request our servitude. They came from all the way from the Kadabadi gold mine. One of the most bonded mines in the land of rivers. About 6 months ago a bunch of goons called Koroski family took over and apparently killing people left and right," Tsunade said. "That is unforgivable," Lee responded. "Once these men regain their strength your mission is to escort them back to Kadabadi mine and take out this Koroski family," Tsunade said, "Simple mission really, could be just a bunch of money grabbing goons."

"Why am I here exactly, I still don't get it," Naruto said. "You're just going on the mission got it," Tsunade said. "Ah right, I get it," Naruto said. "Better because your squad leader," Tsunade said. "Ah right," Naruto responded. Naruto left with Neji and Tenten shortly after.

"Now that I think about it, Naruto's water style jutsus may come in handy for this mission," Gai said. "What are you talking about?" Tsunade asked. "While back I heard about the leader, and rumors have it he's one of the legendary swordsmen of the mist," Gai said. "Zabuza Momochi was one of the legendary swordsmen," Lee responded. "Haku's mentor/father," Tsunade said, "In that case maybe Haku knows about him." "From what I gathered, it may not hurt to check," Gai said.

Naruto headed out to go to Ichiraku. "Naruto," Lee shouted. "What's wrong Lee?" Naruto asked. "Gai-sensei just told me something that we need to talk to Haku about," Lee said, "It has to do with one of the legendary swordsmen." "Okay," Naruto responded.

They headed to the shop wince Haku was working. "Raiga, yeah he's one of the legendary swordsmen," Haku said, "Although unlike Zabuza and other swordsmen, he use his swords to produce lightning." "Wait Kisame of Akatsuki he was one of them," Naruto said. "Since he's working with Sasuke's brother, Raiga might know him two," Lee said. "Good theory except since majority of the sevens swordsmen went rogue, chances are you won't find anything on them," Haku said.

After the men recovered they were set to go except for waiting for Naruto. Lee explains about a curry shop he knew on the way there that he told Naruto about before. "Just waiting for Naruto," Neji said. "What could he be doing that's taking so long?" Tenten asked. "I'm here," Naruto shouted jumping down, "Sorry I'm late but I thought I bring some stuff more stuff that might come in handy against the leader since he uses his swords for lightning jutsus." "Naruto have you consider what I said about the curry shop?" Lee asked. "Yeah, and if it is that close to the mines it's only fair that the rest of us check it out two," Naruto said, "Well lets get going."

The three men led them to the mine. They stopped for lunch and Rokusuke was eating rather quickly. One of his friends tried to calm him down reinsuring him that the ninjas will help. Naruto was training by balancing on rocks. "No harm for alittle training," Naruto said. "I won't allow myself to lose," Lee said. He finished up and started pounding a rock to pieces. "More the merrier," Naruto said using some of the smaller pieces to his advantage. _"Something never change," _Tenten thought.

"How long are you ninja planning on resting?" Rokusuke asked, "We need to keep on moving in order to save Kanpachi." "Have you gone mad? You know how long he been in that coffin," one of his friends said. Naruto stopped as he and Tenten understood why Rokusuke is going through so much for a friend.

Later they headed down a path. Lee was a little groggy. "This grogginess¸ I remember it," Lee said. "Hey Lee I hope you're not falling asleep on us," Naruto said. "Don't worry, don't forget I ran a three day marathon once," Lee responded. "Okay," Naruto said. "Ah I almost forgot how thick the curry air is around here," Lee said sniffing the air. "Oh yeah there is a curry smell here," Naruto said smelling it himself. "I was right its just up ahead, the curry shop of life," Lee shouted.

Up ahead was a shop with an old lady tending to he plants. "Grandma Sonshou," Lee shouted as that was the lady's name. "Well goodness me," Sonshou responded. Lee ran up and picked her up while greeting her all at the same time. "I guess this is the place," Naruto said. They look at the men as they point at the mountain, it was the mine they were looking forward.

"Grandma Sonshou's curry saved my life at one time," Lee said, "Back when we started as Genin." "Oh yeah, you tried to talk me into joining you," Naruto said. "I remember the day," Sonshou said.

…_Flashback…_

_ Lee and Gai went through the marathon and passed the shop and Grandma Sonshou. Then they passed by again this time they were running in their sleep. Sonshou hoped that the boy in there name Karashi would be more like them. They watch as Lee and Gai ran even in the rain as Lee started falling behind._

_ On the third day Lee collapsed as they watch. Sonsho and Karashi brought Lee and laid him on his back. "I wander if he's hungry," Sonshou said trying the curry to wake him. Lee ate it and still was asleep. Sonshou tried adding more spice to it and gave it to Lee. He ate it but still didn't wake up. This time Karashi added his work into it with Sonshou's help. The moment Lee ate hit he woke up all red needing water. _

…_End of Flashback…_

Sonshou set plates down with curry on rice. "This is the curry of life," Lee said. "Uh-hah," Naruto said. Lee was the first to eat the first bite and even though his face was all red he continued to eat it giving his thanks. Naruto shrugged it off and ate then Tenten and Neji, finally the three men. All of their faces turned red as they screamed. After one bite they were hardly conscious and in a need of water.

"Oh where Karashi? Is he out?" Lee asked. "Oh well the boy was very move by your hardwork and headed off on his own. I shouldn't have push him so far," Sonshou said, "I'm going to be a man' he says, 'I'm going to join the Koroski family'." Lee slam his fist on the table as everyone started recovering after hearing that. "Please don't blame yourself for this," Sonshou said. Tenten took a drink of her water and said, "To late." "I'm responsible for this," Lee said.

Naruto got up and gulp down his water. "Naruto I request we add bringing back Karashi as part of our mission. Naruto choked on his water a little. Tenten brought Neji his glass of water and he took it and drink it down. "Since our mission is to stop the Koroski family. I don't see why we can't bring Karashi back," Naruto said. "We could use this place as our base of operation," Neji said. Naruto nodded in agreement. "You 3 are best off staying here where its safe," Naruto said.

Later two of the three men ran into the room Neji Naruto and Lee were making plans. "Rokusuke he's gone," one said. "He must of gone to town alone," the other one said as Tenten came in. "That's not good," Tenten responded. "So much for waiting it out a bit," Naruto said, "Let's go!" Neji and Lee nodded.

They headed off as Rokusuke was going straight to the graves. "Someone is coming," someone told Raiga. "What a pitty, seems like we're holding yet another funeral," Raiga said. They wait to see who they were up against.

Once at the graves Rokusuke started digging to free his friend. He was caught by one of the men of the Koroski family. He was taken to Raiga and it was decided that there will be another funeral. Amongst the hooded men were Karashi.

Then Naruto Neji Tenten and Lee made it at the mine and watch the place. "That must be the place," Naruto said. "Most likely Rokusuke will be at the graves, since he was determine to free his friend," Neji said. "Not to mention what Gai-sensei and Haku said about the leader," Lee said. "Yeah but we help delt with Zabuza," Tenten said. "Yeah but Zabuza couldn't produce lightning through his sword," Naruto said, "Besides we don't know where the leader is at." "Which is why we're investigating the area," Neji said.

They watch as people came out of the mine carrying ore. "The ore must be melted in order for the mercury and iron be removed," Lee explained. One old man collapsed carrying stick with a net full of ore tied to both ends. "I think its time for another funeral," one of the guards said. "No please," the man responded. "Lee," Naruto said. "Leave it to me," Lee said jumping down. He knock down the 4 guards keeping an eye on the old man. "Alright Lee," Naruto said. They jumped down to join Lee.

"Are you crazy, oh dear what have you done," the old man said. "Here," Naruto said handing a thermos. The man knock it out of Naruto's hand as water spilled out of it. "You got to do to me what you did to them," the man said. He started trying to beet himself up but Lee stopped him. "What's wrong?" Tenten asked. "If they see me know beaten like these guys I be given a funeral," the old man said.

They heard a gong meaning there will be a funeral. "That gong? What does it mean?" Naruto asked. "It means there's a funeral, I heard they caught Rokusuke," the man explained, "If anyone displease Raiga he'll summon everyone to a funeral and buries them alive." "What but that's the worst," Tenten said. "And if Rokusuke been caught, then he's the one they're burying alive," Neji said. "Not unless we have something to say about it," Naruto said.

They found more hooded men carrying a coffin to a hole with Raiga watching it in memory as the voice from before listen. "Neji is that him?" Naruto asked. "Byakugan," Neji activated his bloodline. He saw Rokusuke in the coffin. "It is and he's still alive," Neji said. "We need to stop him now," Naruto said. "Raiga four people are coming this way," the voice warned Raiga. "Good, I can't wait to see who he brought to rescue him," Raiga said. "Okay we hit those guys fast and hard," Naruto said. "Right," Lee said.

Rokusuke shouted to be let out as the men just laugh at him. A mist covered the area around them. "That's the hidden mist jutsu," the voice said. "Yes apparently whoever Rokusuke brought knows the jutsu," Raiga said.

The men prepared to fight as Naruto Tenten Neji and Lee head into action. Tenten used one of her pole weapons that came apart in three linked pieces to take care of two of the men. Two men came at Neji but he took them out with gentle fist. One came at Naruto. "Shadow Clone jutsu," Naruto shouted. Multiple clones appeared. They started kicking the guy into the air shouting, "Nar-u-to." "Uzumaki Barrage," Naruto shouted coming down and kicked the guy into the ground. The man knock down two more of the guards.

"There's still three more," Neji said. One came at Naruto but he dodge him and kicked him away. Lee took out another and came at the third one. Lee stopped and recognize him as Karashi. Karashi fell back scared. "Is that really you Karashi?" Lee asked. The mist cleared for a bit. "That's Karashi?" Naruto asked. Karashi wasn't talking. "Lee I'm leaving this guy to you," Naruto said. "Don't worry," Lee said. "Now for what we came here to do," Naruto said.

He opened the coffin letting Rokusuke out. Rokusuke sit up glad to be out. "Forgive me, but the thought of my friend buried alive, I had to do something," Rokusuke said. "Its okay," Naruto said. Neji was looking at a cliff and felt as if someone was looking at them. "Guys I think Raiga is the one watching us," Neji said. "Lets go then," Naruto said. "Karashi stay here and watch over Rokusuke," Lee said. "Alright," Karashi said. They headed up the cliff.

Once on the cliff they look around. A thick mist appeared around them. "Ninja Art: Hidden Mist jutsu," Raiga said. "So this time Raiga is the one performing the jutsu," Naruto said, "You see anything Neji?" Neji was already looking around with his Byakugan. "I can't see a thing," Neji said. "I know this jutsu all too well, if the Byakugan can't see clearly through it then there has to be another jutsu going on," Naruto said. "I haven't heard of one that is before," Neji said.

"Its amazing one has the power to be able to see through the mist, and then there's one who knows this jutsu. I think the other one was the one who performed it before," the voice known as Ranmaru said. "A leaf ninja who knows the hidden mist jutsu, so the rumors are true," Raiga said, "Ninja Art: Lightning Fang." He took out swords and produce a lightning fired at them. Lightning fired down and hit Naruto Neji Tenten and Lee as they were looking around. Ranmaru ruined Raiga's joy by telling him they were alive.

Naruto look up from where he was. "That was to close," Naruto said. "I couldn't see anything," Neji said. "I'm telling you, there has to be more to this jutsu," Naruto said. Neji look again through the mist with the Byakugan and saw them. "There's 2 of them 52 degrees west, some more 12 degrees southeast, 8 degrees to the southeast 1, and 24 degrees to the northwest one more," Neji said. "Let's split up and go after them," Naruto said.

They headed to the direction as Tenten and Lee attack them. Naruto stopped seeing it. _"Something not right,"_ Naruto thought. Neji block what he thought was an attack with a kunai but hit a tree. Tenten's weapons hit some rock. The man disappeared in front of Naruto when he tried a simple kick. "Thought so, to easy," Naruto said. "Somebody help me please," he heard Lee shouted. Naruto turned to see Lee barely hanging on a branch by rope around his leg. "The enemy has disappeared," Lee said. "I don't even know if there was an enemy," Naruto said. Neji look and saw there were chakra network running through illusions.

Ranmaru told Raiga where he sees them. "Thunder funeral: feast of lightning," Raiga shouted forming another attack and send waves of lightning at the four directions. 3 of the attacks hit Tenten Lee and Neji. Naruto use his kunai and hit the ground. The electricity hit the kunai instead of Naruto. "I won't be hit lightning twice," Naruto said. "One of them used a kunai in the ground to absorbed the lightning," Ranmaru said. "I guess he has some experience fighting against electric attacks," Raiga said, "Still we can get his friends."

Raiga jumped down and came toward Lee. "They're not dead," Ranmaru said. "Lets finish them off," Raiga said. Naruto was watching Raiga as he was about to attack Lee. Lee kicked Raiga in his sleep. "Raiga the one who dodge he's watching," Ranmaru said. "But then how is this one fighting?" Raiga asked. Lee continued to fight in his sleep. Ranmaru guided Raiga but Lee block each hit and continue to attack.

"Neji Tenten, wake up," Naruto said waking them. Neji got up and saw that Lee was fighting in his sleep. Lee kicked a cacoon like bag from Raiga. "Raiga," Ranmaru shouted from inside. Naruto caught the bag. Raiga push Lee away looking for Ranmaru. Lee then regain conscious. Raiga came at Lee for revenge but Naruto kicked him away.

"My turn," Naruto said, "I hope you're familiar of another swordsmen of the mist known as Zabuza. Because you're about to counter some of his attacks." "So you're the one who learn water style jutsus from the boy who use to travel with Zabuza," Raiga said, "That doesn't mean you'll win." Raiga came at Naruto to attack. Naruto block and dodge them. "Lightning Ball," Raiga shouted forming a lightning ball at Naruto. He was hit and disappeared. "A clone?" Raiga responded. He found Naruto and send another lightning ball at Naruto. He was hit but turned into water. "Water Clone?" Raiga responded.

"Now I got you," Naruto said coming at Raiga. Raiga fired another lightning ball but Naruto turned into water again. _"I get it, Naruto using Raiga's mist to his advantage,"_ Lee thought.

Meanwhile Naruto had left the bag to Neji and Tenten. Neji look in it and saw someone before his Byakugan was block out. "What ever it is, it's the cause of why my Byakugan isn't working," Neji said.

Naruto got up ready to go. "Now lets see how he deals with this," Naruto said making a cross hand sign, "Multi-shadow clone jutsu." Several shadow clones appeared. Ranmaru tried lightning ball at them but it only hit few. "Okay now for my version water dragon strike," Naruto shouted. They made several hand signs. "Oh please," Raiga said sending attacks at the shadow clones destroying them.

Raiga ran up the cliff to attack. "No you don't," the clones said, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Several water dragons appeared and came at Raiga. _"Ninja_ _Art: Boulder Avalanche," _Raiga thought. Boulders rolled down on them. The water dragons stopped mist of the attacks. At the same time the jutsus were canceling out and the clones were dispelled. "That's that," Raiga said. "Says you," Naruto shouted. He was coming down at Raiga forming the Rasegan. "Now for something of that's not of Zabuza's," Naruto said.

"Stop!" Ranmaru shouted from in the bag. "To late," Naruto responded as he jabbed Raiga with the Rasegan sending him flying into the cliff behind everyone else to the ground bellow.

"So who ever was blocking Neji's vision is in there," Naruto said. Neji opened the bag revealing Ranmaru who was a small boy who couldn't get up cause of his legs. "Wait you were helping Raiga," Naruto said. "Yes we been together for a long time," Ranmaru said.

…_Flashback…_

_ Raiga was one of few mist ninjas killing people when he found Ranmaru who didn't have the will to live. Raiga found out about his eyes and took him in as his aid. Since then Ranmaru became his eyes and ears, and Raiga became Ranmaru's hands and feet. And they enjoyed their moments together._

…_End of Flashback…_

"That's why if Raiga is gone I must not live," Ranmaru said, "Without him I have purpose in this world." "Actually you just need a new purpose," Naruto said. "Naruto," Tenten said. "What its true? After all Haku was the same remember," Naruto said. "Huh?" Ranmaru said. "He thought his only purpose in life was to serve Zabuza as his weapon, and now look at him. Zabuza been dead for a long time and Haku found a new purpose," Naruto said. "Naruto's right, this boy just need to find a new purpose," Lee said.

"But there is no need for me to be here any longer," Ranmaru said. "Hey you're just a kid, you have plenty of time to find a new purpose," Naruto said. "But…" Ranmaru said. "We'll finish up here then we'll take him to the shop. Once there we'll figure something out," Naruto said. "Sounds fair to me," Tenten said. "We should chase the rest out of the Koroski family here," Neji said. "Right," Naruto said.

They tied Ranmaru up in a hut till they were done. "He's still an enemy," Tenten said as Naruto post a sealing tag. "So was Haku," Naruto said, "Only difference is that he needs a new purpose." They headed to the mine to deal with the rest of the Koroski. Down bellow rocks were on Raiga's body as his hands and swords were still facing up.

* * *

**A/N:** This is split in half since there are 6 episodes. 3 for this chapter 3 for the next. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it.

* * *

**Next Time:** Raiga is thought to be dead. but Ranmaru sees more to it. When most of the Koroski family is beaten, it just leaves Karashi, and Lee keeps his promise. That becomes a problem when Ranmaru and Karashi went to Raiga's body, and Ranmaru use some of his life force to save Raiga. Now Raiga's back and cause trouble. How can the curry of life help save everyone? And how is it that Lee gets drunk during the battle just from eating the curry of life? Read to find out...


	50. Power of the Curry

**Power of the Curry**

The villagers and the remaining Koroski waited for Naruto Tenten Neji and Lee to arrive. They reached the cliff and headed down. Koroski members rolled boulders right down and what it look like crush the four. Then the men jump down on the rubble not seeing them. "See that even with out Raiga's might we still shine," Karashi said.

"That would be true if one of us didn't have the Byakugan," Naruto said. They look to see Naruto Neji were unharmed. Then Tenten and Lee took the other end. "You crushed some of my shadow clones transformed into us," Naruto said. The men took formation and huddle together. They jumped on each other shoulders into two lines. They summon their claws and spinned into a tornado.

Then one tornado came at Naruto and Neji as the other came at Tenten and Lee. They managage to dodge the hit. When the tornadoes hit them, they disappeared revealing to be more shadow clones. They were on the cliff unharmed. "Nice try, but those were more shadow clones," Naruto said.

They came down as Tenten and Naruto set themselves. Tenten summoned her weapon from her scroll as Naruto pulled out some impact Shurikans. Tenten faught off one tornado. Naruto threw the impact shurikans at the second tornado. The shurikans exploded causing damage to those forming the tornado.

The men dispersed and came at them. Tenten Lee faught their way through. Three surround Neji. "Byakugan," Neji shouted activating his bloodline. What the men didn't know was they were in his trigram as he got into position. He use 8-trigram 64-palms to hit all three in the right areas. "That work out better than we thought," Tenten said.

Everyone suround Karashi for treason. "Well Lee I put you in charge with this guy," Naruto said, "And I'll be quick about it." The workers from the mine were on Karashi about his treason. Lee ran in front of them protecting Karashi. "Please, let me deal with Karashi. I was to blame," Lee said, "Cause of my words he thought power was everything." "Yeah that's right," Karashi said. "He has a rare ability to make life saving cury, leave it to me for his punishment so he can keep using his ability," Lee said. Rokuske led everyone to agree with him.

"Okay now for that boy back at the hut," Naruto said. They removed the seal from the hut and saw that Ranmaru haven't moved. "Hey Ranmaru was it?" Naruto asked. "Yes," Ranmaru answered. "Listen, we're going to spare your life," Naruto said. "What's the use I'm going to live alone," Ranmaru said. "We should at least introduce him to Haku," Naruto said, "He may not understand what it means to be cripple but Zabuza was closest thing to family to Haku." "Yeah that's true," Tenten said. "Ever since I was born I was cripple. And I had help for sometime before Raiga," Ranmaru said.

…_Flashback…_

_ The villagers helped him out with gardening and providing food because he was on his own most of the life. Ranmaru had a special power to see things outside the hut. One man cut himself on the leg trying to cut a vegitable. When the same guy came in with Ranmaru's food Ranmaru apologize about the cut. When the man ask how Ranmaru found out, Ranmaru explained his ability. Since that day villagers were to scared to come in the hut and help him out. They were to afraid of something they didn't understand. If it wasn't for Raiga he would of died._

…_End of Flashback…_

"His past is almost exactly like Haku," Lee said. "Being abandon, people being afraid of what they don't understand, you can't blame people like Ranmaru and Haku for turning to the one person who ever gave them some form of joy," Naruto said, "Lets take him to the shop to recuperate." "Yes and he can have some curry of life," Lee said. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Tenten said with the memory of how spicy the curry was fresh in her mind. "Maybe that's not a good idea," Neji said. "It doesn't have to be that spicy just enough to help him out," Naruto said. "

Naruto untied Ranmaru and carried him on his back. "I'll carry him, we should pick Karashi up while we're at it," Naruto said. "Alright but I have one favor to ask," Ranmaru said, "I want to see where Raiga landed." "I think we can do that, we should check it out anyways," Naruto said.

They came to the cliff and saw that Raiga was still where he was last. His body haven't moved since the attack. Neji check it out with his Byakugan and didn't see the body. "I don't see any form of life," Neji said. Ranmaru look himself but unlike Neji, he saw little form of chakra from Raiga's life energy coming out. They left thinking they were done.

At the shop the two men were chopping wood for Sonshou. "Hey!" Naruto shouted. They look to see Naruto Lee Tenten Neji and Karashi coming their way as Naruto was still carrying Ranmaru. "Grandma Sonshou Naruto and the others are back and they brought Karashi," one man told Sonshou as she cooked. Sonshou was crying with joy still cooking.

Karashi walked up to Sonshou after how long they were separated. "Oh mother I'm so sorry, please forgive me," Karashi said. Sonshou set a plate of curry for Karashi. Karashi gladly eat it as it was her way of excepting his apology. They each had a plate although most had it mild. Karashi's turned out to be 300% punishment curry as it was really spicy.

Ranmaru was the only one who didn't ate his. "Hey Naruto, is Haku really enjoying his life?" Ranmaru asked. "Huh you know Haku?" Naruto asked. "I met him once," Ranmaru said. "Well yeah, I mean we had to remind him that there is more to life than what he believe, and Zabuza last order was for him to live the rest of his life the way he want to," Naruto said, "In fact we owe that guy a lot for what he done for us since he came back to the leaf with us." "Oh at least he found a new purpose," Ranmaru said. "Hey don't worry you'll find a new purpose two," Naruto said.

Later the two men thank Neji Tenten and Naruto for everything. Lee and Karashi was doing some intense training. Then sign of a storm was coming as they build a wall of logs to protect the shop. "Hey one of us should check on Ranmaru and Karashi," Naruto said. "I'll check on them," Tenten said. Tenten check and saw that they were nowhere in sight.

Karashi and carried Ranmaru to where Raiga is at. "You mean the boss is still alive?" Karashi asked. "Yes I saw it myself," Ranmaru said. Once there Karashi was shocked by the sight. Ranmaru check it out and saw life again. Ranmaru let himself on the ground and manage to crawl to the pile. Ranmaru grabbed Raiga's arms and gave some of his life force. Ranmaru pass out as Raiga was revived. Karashi got Ranmaru out of the way as Raiga moved. Tenten arrived at the area and saw them.

"What's going on?" Tenten responded. Just then lightning fired down and hit Raiga and broke him free. Raiga look down at the unconscious Ranmaru thinking he was dead. "What did you do?" Raiga asked Karashi. "I did nothing boss, Ranmaru gave his life for yours," Karashi said.

Tenten was knock out after barely dodging the attack. She regained conscious and look down to see Raiga holding Ranmaru. "No way, Raiga is alive?" Tenten responded. She threw some kunai but Raiga blocked each one. She summon a mace and chain and threw it to the ground and use the chain to try and tie Raiga. Tenten use it to her advantage and summon more weapons. Raiga use lightning on the weapons stopping it. Then Raiga send electricity from lightning that broke him free and travel through the chain and hit Tenten. She hit the rock.

"You're that kid's teammate," Raiga said coming at Tenten. He was about to attack but Tenten used her second scroll as a shield. Tenten appeared behind him holding a staff. Tenten used it to attack Raiga. He tried to stab her but Tenten block the sword with her staff and threw it a side. On her next attempt Raiga the pole down the center with his second blade. He send lightning threw the sword shattering the staff throwing Tenten back. Raiga tried to force answers from Karashi of who killed Ranmaru. Karashi blame it on Naruto and the others from the leaf. Karashi led Raiga to the others in fear

Tenten regain conscious and checked on Ranmaru even though one arm was hurt. "He's still alive, luckily," Tenten said, "I need to warn the others." Tenten did her best carrying Ranmaru back at the shop still recovering herself. She decided to stop at the hut first

Naruto and Lee finished up at the shop. "Tenten been gone to long," Neji said. "Yeah I noticed that two," Naruto said. Karashi came with bad news. "What's wrong?" Sonshou asked. "Its Tenten, she…" Karashi started, "She fell off a cliff." _"That's not like Tenten,"_ Neji thought. Karashi told them about them running and how lightning forced Tenten off the cliff.

They headed to the direction Karashi gave them. "Naruto you thinking what I'm thinking?" Neji asked. "Yeah Tenten falling off a cliff like that, doesn't sound like her," Naruto said. "So it was a lie," Lee said. "Apparently, but why?" Naruto responded.

At the hut Tenten helped Ranmaru out. "Why I'm going to die?" Ranmaru asked. "That won't happen, I won't let it," Tenten said, "You're going to live." They heard the wood creaking from the weather outside. _"I have to take him to the shop,"_ Tenten thought.

Raiga was ready when Neji Naruto and Lee made it. Lightning fired down as they barely dodge the attack. "He's using this weather as his source," Neji said. "Well I can do the same," Naruto said. They dodge another lightning attack Naruto made handsigns for his next attack. "Water Style: Water clone jutsu," Naruto shouted. The rain helped form water clones that came at Raiga. The lightning helped destroyed the water clones.

"Water Clone jutsu," Naruto shouted making more water clones and then made more. Dispite the lightning attacks Naruto just made more water clones and Shadow Clones while at it. Finally Naruto made it to Raiga. Neji was about to throw the final attack but he was hit by lightning.

"Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu," Naruto shouted. A vortex of water came at Raiga but lightning fired down and stopped the jutsu and hit Naruto causing him to pass out. "You're not done yet," Lee shouted. Raiga turned to face Lee. "Oh yes, the one who faught in his sleep," Raiga said. Lee took off his training weights to fight Raiga.

Tenten struggled getting to the shop. Karashi tried to force Sonshou to leave with him. Then they saw Tenten carrying Ranmaru back to the shop. Tenten explained what happen and Karashi was punish for it. "I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying with Ranmaru," Tenten said as she treat Ranmaru. Sonshou helped by making the curry of life.

Meanwhile Lee was fighting Raiga at full speed. As Sonshou worked on the curry. Lee manage to lay some kicks on Raiga. Raiga finally got a lightning to hit Lee. Sonshou finish the curry and Tenten tried it but it didn't work as Ranmaru refuse to. Then Karashi took over and made it correctly.

Tenten tried but Ranmaru still refuse to eat. "You don't know this but when I met Naruto, he was chased by a villager who wanted him dead. I saved him from the villager, and became his first friend," Tenten said, "Now Naruto has his way of life, which was to never give up hope, and try and help others who has. You really think Raiga wants you to give up your life so easily for him. Sonshou and Karashi worked hard to make this curry, and by giving up life how are you doing the one person you care about a favor?" Ranmaru was surprise to hear that. "Even if your purpose of living seems to be gone, you just need to look for another purpose. And you don't have to do it alone because there will be others who are willing to help you," Tenten said.

After hearing her Ranmaru willingly at the curry. Then he ate the whole plate feeling well after it. "I want Raiga to eat this curry two," Ranmaru said. "Then lets make some more," Tenten said.

Meanwhile Lee was hit by lightning and barely stood from the attack as he came at Raiga. "Why you go so far," Raiga asked. "I want to be as strong so my sensei be proud of me, that is my way of the shinobi," Lee said. "Well maybe your sensei can give you a funeral," Raiga said summoning lightning to use then he spin with forming a tornado in a form of a dragon. "Ninja Art Thunder dragon Tornado," Raiga shouted. It hit Lee causing major damage.

Meanwhile Tenten carried Ranmaru as she led Karashi and Sanshou to the battle ground. Tenten ran ahead to meet up with the others. She stopped when she saw Lee in a odd position. "Come on Lee snap out of it," Tenten said shaking him. Karashi and Sonshou arrived to give Lee the curry. "Come on Karashi if Lee is like this I think Neji and Naruto will need the curry two," Tenten said. "Right," Karashi said carrying the stuff. Tenten took the second plate and headed off with Karashi who had the third plate.

Ranmaru and Sanshou gave Lee a whole scoop full of curry. Lee ate it all and then recovered and ate the whole tub of curry. "Come on Neji wake up," Tenten said giving him a scoop. Karashi gave Naruto his scoop full. "What was that all about?" Naruto shouted. "I was just helping," Karashi said. Neji took his bite after regaining conscious then he puked the stuff out. "What was in that one?" Neji asked.

"Well uh," Karashi said, "More blended spice, but…" "But what?" Naruto asked. "Well there was an accident in the kitchen when I tried to pick it up and an open bottle of Alchohol fell and empty into it," Karashi said. "Wait that was what all the noise was about back there?" Tenten asked. "Yeah," Karashi said. "And you said the alchohol emptied in it," Neji said. "Yeah," Karashi said. "And we left Sonshou and Ranmaru to serve some to Lee," Tenten said. "That's not good," Naruto responded. "Why what's wrong with that?" Karashi asked.

After Lee was done he bowed to Sonshou and hit the ground and came up laughing as he was drunk. "Lee has a very low tolerance with alchohol where just one sip makes him drunk," Naruto said. "And when that happens he'll fight anyone who he think opposes him as an opponent," Neji said. "Lets just hope he didn't eat the whole tub," Tenten said.

Lee acted weirdly as he was really drunk. Raiga headed their way. "I'll talk to him," Ranmaru said. Ranmaru came up there with Raiga looking. "Raiga," Ranmaru shouted. "Ranmaru I don't believe it your alive," Raiga said. Naruto Karashi Tenten and Neji were watching. "I don't see Lee, I guess we can say that's a good thing," Naruto said. Tenten already explained what happened as Ranmaru and Raiga were united.

Ranmaru blinded them as he lead them to a cliff. "What is he doing?" Naruto responded. Just then they heard Lee shouting at Raiga. "Not now," Naruto responded. "This isn't a good thing," Neji said. "Lee," Ranmaru responded. "How is it going?" Lee asked getting in position. _"I hate to be Raiga,"_ Naruto thought. Lee started fighting the fog and came at Raiga. Just then Lee was about to puke as Raiga was about to attack. Raiga send lightning at Lee but he dodge it. And kept dodging all the attacks and kicked Raiga in the chin forcing him back.

Ranmaru fell off the cliff but Naruto grabbed him. "Naruto," Ranmaru said. Raiga look for Ranmaru as Lee continued to fight him. Raiga formed an armor of lightning and came at Lee. Lee came at him two and land a punch that force both back. Raiga recovered as Lee look like he was out. Naruto jump next to Lee and let Ranmaru to stand guard. "I brought you a curry that will bring you life," Ranmaru said, "Please try it. We need a better purpose in life and stop hurting others." "No stop it," Raiga said. "Neji Tenten keep Lee restrain, I'll help Ranmaru," Naruto shouted. "Right they responded. They took Lee away from the battle ground.

Raiga summoned lightning and came at them. "Shadow Clone Jutsu," Naruto shouted. Several shadow clones appeared. "Ranmaru betrayed me," Raiga said. "Ranmaru is trying to help you," Naruto said. "Don't under estimate me, I'll take care of you all," Raiga said. "Zabuza tried to kill the Mizukage, what was your purpose of leaving the village?" Naruto asked.

Raiga summoned lightning to attack them. He send two waves of lightning that destroyed most of the shadow clones. More clones jump and kick Raiga then headbut him. Then punched Raiga into the air. "Ranmaru, you're finally free now," Raiga said as he fell off the cliff. Then lightning fired down and hit Raiga giving himself a funeral.

The next day Ranmaru made curry under Karashi's guidance. "Hey Ranmaru one day we'll bring Haku so you guys can see each other again," Naruto said. "I would like that," Ranmaru said. Before they left Sonshou prepared them some curry that was red hot. Lee was the only one looking forward to eating it as they had to force him to leave.

* * *

**Next Time:** "Naruto's Different Life Special". Since we passed the half way marker to 100 chapters. We're going to hold a countdown with chapters after the first one that had the most hits with the top 20 (Since their been firs 10 chapters that had over 100 hits). Team 7 will be your guest, and there will be guest from the chapters. This is my thanks to everyone who read Naruto's Different Life up till now. Only reason the first chapter won't be included is that since its the starting chapter, it always get the most hits, which isn't fair for the chapters in the middle that earned the credit for how many hits Naruto's Different Life had gained up till now. There also be flash backs of one part in the chapter. Which chapter has the most hits, and earn the right to be number one? Read to find out...


	51. Naruto’s Different Life Special

**Naruto's Different Life Special**

In a studio use to count down the top 5 battles Naruto Hinata and Kiba stood in place. "Hi everyone you know me as Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said. "And you know me as Kiba Inuzuka and my dog Akamaru," Kiba said as Akamaru barked. "Hinata Hyuga," Hinata said. "This special counts as chapter 51 as we pass the half way marker to 100," Naruto said, "In honors of all of you who been reading this up to now we're having the top 20 from chapter 2-50."

"Hey Naruto why are we avoiding Chapter 1?" Kiba asked. "You know because it starts the story off and always gets the most hits because of that," Naruto said, "Anyways we're having special guest from each chapter unless its someone we couldn't bring or already shown up." "And we're having a guest speaker at the end," Hinata said.

"Now for the countdown," Naruto said. "It started as a simple task of surviving the second round of the Chuunin exam," Kiba said, "But when Sakura is left to defend for herself she shows more courage than before." "Number 20 on the countdown with 63 hits," Hinata said. "Forest of Death," Naruto announced.

…_From the chapter…_

_Sakura started to fight for everyone, as she fought back. Zaku started to fight back, and was trying to do damage to her then the sound Konochi grabbed her hair. after a few tries Sakura was about to give up. __"Sorry Naruto, I don't think we'll make it," __Sakura thought. __"Sakura why do you look at yourself as a weakling?" 7 year old Naruto asked. "Because everyone else are stronger than me," 7 year old Sakura answered. "No your just as strong, you just to believe in yourself more," Naruto explained__. Sakura haven't forgotten that day. And now with her friends endanger she need to do something so she grabbed her Kunai knife and cut her long hair. Headband flew off but Sakura went for attacks. Every jutsu the thrown at her, Sakura counter it with the substitution jutsu till finally she fooled them into it and landed onto Zaku who started punching her to get Sakura off. _

…_End…_

"Now for our special guest," Kiba said. "She's the one who fought her hardest for her teammates," Hinata said. "Our guest is Sakura Hanaru," Naruto shouted. Sakura came in with a puff of smoke. "Hey guys," Sakura greeted. "Hey Sakura anything to say to the readers?" Naruto asked. "Just that to never lose hope even when you're stuck in a hopeless situation," Sakura said. "Yeah you would know," Kiba responded. "What did you say Kiba?" Sakura asked. "Nothing," Kiba responded.

"Now back to the countdown," Naruto said. "In the finals of the Chuunin Exam, a good offense is a little defense, but sometimes that isn't the matter, especially for Gaara," Kiba said. "Number 19 on the countdown," Hinata said. "The Chuunin Exam Finals," Naruto announced.

…_From the chapter…_

_ Sasuke jumped on the wall perform a few handsigns and then started forming lightning in his right hand. "No way, that's the…" Kurenai told him. "The reason why I agreed with Naruto in training him is because he is the same as me," Kakashi told them. Sasuke finish forming the lightning and headed into an attack. "You increased Sasuke's speed was for that jutsu?" Kurenai asked. "Yep," Kakashi told them, "Naruto asked me to prepare Sasuke for this match, and I did."_

_ Sasuke headed into an attack and struck the dense sand. Meanwhile one of the Anbu Black ops started performing Genjutsu putting one of the people watching to sleep. Sasuke soared over to the dome while the lightning made a screeching sound. "Kakashi-sensei, what's that sound? And what kind of jutsu is that?" Sakura asked. "It's basically a jab," Kurenai told them, "One of Kakashi's original techniques." Naruto Tenten Haku Hinata Kiba and Akamaru looked at each other as they knew from the battle on the bridge, that's its rare for Kakashi to teach and/or use one of his original techniques. Kurenai explained everything about the jutsu as they watch._

…_End…_

"Since Sasuke is out of reach we have another guest," Naruto said, "Gaara of the Desert." Gaara appeared in a swirl of sand. "Why am I here again?" Gaara asked. "Come on Gaara, it was your match against Sasuke that made it to the top 20," Naruto said. "So Gaara anything you want to say?" Kiba asked. "Nothing really, that was the old me," Gaara said. "Do we know it," Naruto thought.

"Now onto the next one," Hinata said. "When a secret is revealed to you, it is a surprise. Especially when the secret is about you," Kiba said. "Number 18 on the countdown," Hinata said. "Month Training," Naruto said.

…_From the chapter…_

_ All of the sudden Naruto found himself in a chamber. "Where am I?" Naruto asked as he tried to look around. He found a prison with a seal latch on the cage. "You little ape boy, come closer so I can kill you," said a voice as claws went through the bars and tried to grab Naruto. Naruto dodged it, and manage to be safe. "Your lucky your precious 4th Hokage sealed me in this cage kid," the voice said. Naruto recognized the being right away from the stories. "Your…you're the nine tail fox," Naruto said surprised. "Yes I am," the fox demon told him. "So the red chakra, it's yours?" Naruto asked. "Your not that dumb kid," it answered. "Then give me your power, I'm endanger right now," Naruto shouted. "What makes you think I'll just willingly give you my power," it asked. "Because your in my body, and I'm in control of it," Naruto told it. The Fox demon laughed at Naruto, "Fine since your determine I'll give you some of my power, and the fact if you die, I die since I'm sealed inside of you," it told Naruto. Red chakra streamed up against Naruto surrounding him._

…_End…_

"Since we can't have the nine-tail fox here we'll go onto the next countdown," Naruto said. "In order to get to the finals we must fight in the preliminaries, and its hard on you when its friend against friend," Kiba said. "Number 17 on the countdown," Hinata said. "Preliminaries," Naruto said.

…_From the chapter…_

_Tenten placed them on the ground and prepared for the technique. "Rising Twin Dragons" smoke appeared in a form of dragons from the scrolls. Naruto made the Shadow Clone hand sign as the two dragons turned into scrolls and Tenten jumped and swipe blood across the scrolls as weapons of every kind came at Naruto. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu" Naruto shouted as 35 clones dog piled on Naruto as the weapons hit all of them. Then when Naruto came out of the smoke Tenten used strings to go for another attack. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu" Naruto shouted as 40 Clones appeared. The weapons hit all the clones again. But Naruto was untouched. Shikamaru and Choji were shocked at that point. "I think its time for my Uzumaki Mirage," Naruto whispered to himself._

_Tenten got up and saw how relax Naruto was. __"After using the technique I taught him to act as shields he still calm,"__ Tenten thought. Naruto made the cross hand sign again, "Shadow Clone Jutsu" Naruto shouted as 9 clones appeared and ran around until they circled around Tenten. "Now what is he up to?" Tenten thought. The clones ran at Tenten at top speed then they went into a slide as the real Naruto made a jumped. Then before Tenten could put up a defense, the clones started kicking her in the air saying, "Na-ru-to" then Naruto was right above her for the final kick, "Uzumaki Mirage" Naruto said as he kicked Tenten down to the ground. "Sorry Tenten, but one of us had to win," Naruto explained. Hayate checked her condition as her body was to warn out to fight. "Since Tenten isn't able to fight, I declare Naruto Uzumaki winner," he announced._

…_End…_

"Our guest is the one who fought me," Naruto said, "Tenten." Tenten came in. "Hi guys," Tenten responded. "So Tenten what did you think of the countdown so far?" Naruto asked. "Not bad, although you three could do better," Tenten said. "Yeah we could have done better," Kiba said. "Yeah but we're trying our best," Naruto said. "Anyways, we're only here because Tsunade asked us for this chapter," Tenten explained, "Although some of us rather help out."

"Anyways lets get to the next one on the countdown," Naruto said. "Entering the Chuunin exam is one thing, but knowing what you're up against is another," Kiba said. "Especially when its about who is participating in the exam," Naruto said. "Number 16 on the countdown," Hinata said. "What to Expect," Naruto responded.

…_From the chapter…_

"_Ok lets start with Naruto," Kabuto answered as he twirl. Naruto's info appeared on the card. "Not bad level, your strong in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu I see, your team is Hinata Hyuga and Kiba Inuzuka, and sensei is Kakashi Hatake. 26 D-rank missions, 6 C-Ranks, oh and an A-Rank mission," Kabuto pointed out. "What? You three already been on an A-rank mission?" Ino asked. "Only because at first we thought it was a C-Rank mission," Naruto answered. Kabuto repeated for Rock Lee and Garra, as they learned the same stuff. "Oh it said here that the A-Rank assignment Lee's squad was in was with Naruto's squad," Kabuto told them. After awhile the nine rookies didn't think about much. Sasuke knew squad 7 was the reason they were given C-Rank missions, as one of them he released his Sharingon but he didn't think of anything like this. _

…_End…_

"We can't bring Kabuto here due to he being a traitor, but we can go to the next list," Naruto said. "After a long mission we get back to start over," Kiba said. "But it's not so easy when there are sand ninjas causing trouble," Naruto said. "Number 15 on the countdown," Hinata said. "New Start," Naruto announced.

…_From the Chapter…_

_Meanwhile with the Sand ninjas, Naruto and Hinata were waiting for something. Naruto smirked as he looked at the black suit male sand ninja. "What's so funny?" the ninja asked. "This happens to be the same alley where a friend of ours rescued me when I was four, and now Hinata and I just save Konohamaru from you," Naruto explained. The ninja was about to attack with what ever was on his back when someone said, "Kankaro stop." Naruto and Hinata turned around and saw another sand ninja with a gourd on his back saying, "You're an embarrassment," he told Kankaro. The sand ninja continued to talk to Kankaro, as Kiba and Akamaru came in. "Sorry for being late, what did we miss?" Kiba asked. "Not much really we were trying to hold the two Sand Ninjas off till you get here, but this guy came in," Naruto explained. Garra looked at Naruto and Hinata as he spoke to his team mates. __"To hold off Kankaro, these two must be good, which makes me wonder about the third one," __Garra thought._

…_End…_

"Our guest is Kankaro," Naruto announced. Kankaro entered the room. "Why am I here again?" Kankaro asked. "Gaara was here before," Naruto said. "So Kankaro you have anything to say?" Hinata asked. "Not really, I was just asked to come here," Kankaro said, "So what's next on the countdown?"

"Well we finally step out of the Chuunin Exam and step into the land of waves," Kiba said, "Where we had to learn how to walk on water." "Its not as easy at first, but we slowly learn how," Naruto said. "Number 14 on the countdown," Hinata said. "Training Begin," Naruto said.

…_From the Chapter…_

_The next day they were at a sea for the training Kakashi was on crutches so that he can walk. Although he was on crutches, he focus the chakra to his feet and walked on the water. "See it's not that hard, now your turn," Kakashi told them. Akamaru transformed into Kiba, to join in. They focus their charkas and took one step. Kiba and Akamaru automatically took a dive. Naruto and Hinata was a little bit wobbly until they both fell. "Kiba Akamaru you displace to not enough chakra, Hinata Naruto you almost had it, but almost isn't enough," Kakashi told them._

…_End…_

"Our guest is the one who taught us everything," Naruto said, "Kakashi Hatake." This time no one entered. "Uh sadly Kakashi is on an S-rank assignment," Kiba said. "Oh yeah, well lets go to the next one," Naruto said. "Anyways this one where Naruto Sakura Shino and Jiriaya goes into Orochimaru's hide out," Kiba said. "But we wine up battling a fusion of three people and Sakura shows more of her strength," Naruto said. "Number 13 on the countdown," Hinata said. "Battle in the House of Orochimaru," Naruto said.

…_From the Chapter…_

_Arashi then fuse chakra together in an attack. Arashi started making handsigns. "No other choice," Naruto said making handsigns himself. Arashi send a beam at Naruto trapping him before he could finish. The prison closed in on Naruto. "As the chakra shrink the one inside is crushed," Arashi explained. "Sakura don't loose hope," Naruto said, "We knew each other since we were 6. And I know you're better than you lead yourself to believe."_

_Just then Sasume stabbed one of the heads weakening the jutsu. "Come back Arashi, come back to me," Sasume cried. Just as the head died Arashi started going back to normal. "Forgive me Sasume, all I want is the power to help our clan achieve its former glory," Arashi said, "But I can't return to the village, I'm a monster." "No its not true," Sasume said. "End this, end the agony," Arashi said. Just then he lost control as the being from the fusion took over._

…_End…_

"We're saving the guest for later," Naruto said, "Now for the next one." "The three of us has to fight Mizuki while he's powered up," Kiba said, "But that ends when Iruka helped us with the final attack." "Number 12 on the countdown," Hinata said. "Fight against Mizuki," Naruto announced.

…_From the Chapter…_

_ "Naruto over here," Kiba shouted. Naruto ran toward his teammates. Mizuki came at him. __"Unlike Lee, he's loosing speed everytime he runs,"__ Naruto thought, __"We can use it to our advantage."__ "Hidden Mist Jutsu," Hianta shouted. A thick mist surround the area but Naruto noticed a familiar tags and jumped. Mizuki ran into the trap as Iruka made the jutsu. "Fang over fang," Kiba shouted as he and Akamaru struck Mizuki before the seals were active. "Seal and capture," Iruka shouted activating them._

_ Then Naruto formed the Rasegan. "Rasegan," Naruto shouted. "That's the fourth Hokage's jutsu," Iruka responded. Naruto hit Mizuki with it as he was send flying. It send Mizuki flying as he hit the tree. "Naruto that was the fourth Hokage's justu wasn't it?" Iruka asked. "I learn it almost the same time Hinata learned 8-trigram 64-palms," Naruto said._

…_End…_

"Our guest is no other than Iruka-sensei," Naruto announced. Iruka came in with the usual. "Hey guys," Iruka said. "Hey Iruka-sensei, how did you like that our last combination on Mizuki being part of the countdown?" Naruto asked. "I thought it was good but there were other parts that should be on it," Iruka said. "Yeah but we're on a limit here," Kiba said. "Well I'm glad to be here," Iruka said.

"Now for the countdown," Naruto said. "You think our first battle against Zabuza was intense then you're right," Kiba said. "Especially when we have to go by our power to save Kakashi-sensei. "Number 11 on the countdown," Hinata said. "Zabuza," Naruto announced.

…_From the Chapter…_

_One edge transformed into a wind mill like Shuriken. "Demon Wind Shurikan, Windmill of Shadows," Naruto said holding it. (Don't forget that Tenten taught Naruto everything he knows in using ninja weapons). Naruto jumped in the air and was ready to strike as Hinata use the final blow on the water clone causing it turns back into water. Naruto threw the Shurikan at the original Zabuza. Zabuza caught the first Shurikan, as another came at him. Both Naruto and Hinata watch as Zabuza jumped the last Shurikan. Then it transformed into the real Naruto who threw a Kunai knife at Zabuza. In order to dodge it Zabuza had to brake his grip on the water prison. Zabuza came at Naruto with the first shuriken. Kakashi blocked it with the back of his hand. _

…_End…_

"We still can't get Kakashi here, and Zabuza is dead," Naruto said, "So lets move onto the next countdown. Because now we're on the final 10." "It was a search of a rare beetle," Kiba said, "And it showed the teamwork of Naruto and Hinata." "Number 10 on the countdown," Hinata said. "Bikochu mission," Naruto announced.

…_From the Chapter…_

_Storm clouds gathered around quickly. Hinata and Naruto look together. "Hinata look around one more time," Naruto said. "Right," Hinata said. She activated her bloodline and look around. Its started raining as Hinata look around. She finally spot it. "Naruto its over there," Hinata responded. Naruto jumped to the tree she was pointing at and got it. They incased it after confirming it was a female. Then it laid an egg in the case. "That's what I called teamwork," Kiba said. _

…_End…_

"Well our best guest would be the Bikochu, but it's still being needed," Naruto said, "SO next on the countdown." "After Hinata was captured and Naruto rescued her, Hinata finally showed what we been working on for months," Kiba said. "Number 9 on the countdown," Hinata said blushing a bit. "Battle for the Bikochu," Naruto announced.

…_From the Chapter…_

_ All three stone ninjas summon bees from different jutsu. Hinata remained in stance. Hinata activated her bloodline as the bees were in position. "Protective 8-trigram 64-palms," Hinata shouted. She started moving her hands around as stream of chakra cut through the bees and formed a shield._

_ "You see, unlike Neji, Hinata doesn't have the persist chakra control to force out of her body for the kaiten," Kiba said. "So we worked around it, to find a way to form a defense from her hands since she was still able to use the attack version of 8-trigram 64-palms," Naruto said. "Which is why we asked Haku to help since his speed and aim combine with crystal ice mirrors makes an even harder for even the most killed ninjas to dodge," Kiba said._

_ They remember Hinata struggle forming her own jutsu. Shino broke free then Kiba thanks to Shino's bugs. "It was more than team 7 gaining a new shield, just like Sakura's reason to learn medical ninjutsu, but at the same time different because not only Hinata wanted to get stronger, but she wanted to earn the respect of everyone who had doubts about her," Naruto said._

_ Jibachi Kurobachi and Suzumebachi were surprised by Hinata's speed and defense. Suzumebachi summoned the queen bee to come at Hinata. The queen bee came at Hinata. She deflected the bees wax however Hinata just made her chakra sharper and bigger. The bee was forced back into the stone ninjas and forced them into the river. Hinata passed out from using to much chakra but Naruto saved her. "You did a great job Hinata rest," Naruto said._

…_End…_

"That wasn't easy," Naruto said. Hinata shook her head remembering. "At least the jutsu turned out affective," Kiba said. "Now for the countdown," Naruto said. "We were tested by Kakashi to see if we have what it takes to be a team," Kiba said, "And we show him we do." "Number 8 on the countdown," Hinata said. "The Bell Test," Naruto finished.

…_From the Chapter…_

_ They got into position. "Ok, in order for you to pass you must get these bells by noon," Kakashi said as he set the alarm clock and showed them 2 bells. Naruto signal Hinata as they knew what to do, "But there are only two bells," Hinata suggested. "That's right, there are only two bells. You see only two of you can get these bells while one go back to the academy. Also that third person would be tied up to one of that post while the others eat lunch," Kakashi told them. "So you say," Naruto said with a grin. "You three were so big in your friendship and your love, this will test you on how strong your bond is," He finished up. Naruto Kiba and Hinata looked at each other._

"_Kakashi-sensei, it wouldn't matter if only 2 of us get your bells or not, because we'll share both bells between us," Naruto said. "Oh?" Kakashi asked. "Either all three of us remain as ninja's or none of us," Kiba said with Akamaru barking in agreement. "What if I say, if you do that I'll make it to where you will never make it as ninjas?" Kakashi asked. "Then we'll take the risk," Hinata said. "Kakashi-sensei, we've been training since way before we started at the academy, if you make it impossible for us to ever become ninja's again, you will be getting rid of one of the best teams of ninjas the hidden leaf village will ever had," Naruto said as his team mates nodded._

…_End…_

Pakkun appeared in the room. "Hey Kakashi wanted me to give you this," Pakkun said dropping a message. Naruto opened it. "Sorry for leaving you like that, but I would be your guest, Kakashi," Naruto read. "Well at least he didn't leave us in the dark," Kiba said. "Yeah, so we should continue," Naruto said.

"Its not easy when you can only perform Taijutsu," Kiba said, "Especially for Lee." "But when I come in to help him out I also bring him new hopes," Naruto said. "Number 7 on the countdown," Hinata said. "Meeting Rock Lee," Naruto announced.

…_From the Chapter…_

"_Why do you even try Lee, its pointless," one of the kids asked. "You might as well give up. You'll never become a ninja," another kid said. They continued to teased Lee over the fact he can't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. It made Naruto angry hearing this that he decided to climb over the gate. "Give up," one of the boys said. At that point Lee was about to do so when Naruto shouted, "Hey leave him alone." The boys turned to Naruto who manage to jump the gate. "Well, well, your that 1st year who hangs around Tenten and Neji," the same boy said. 'That's Naruto Uzumaki?' Lee thought as he watch Naruto. "Run off kid, this is none of your business," another boy said. "It is my business when it come to someone's dreams and goals," Naruto told them. "It's ok, I know its almost impossible for my dream to come true with only Taijutsu," Rock Lee told him. "That doesn't mean you should give up on it, it means you have to work hard to achieve it. At least that's what I was taught to believe," Naruto told him. Tenten was listening as she forgot something and came back at that moment. "You actually think a kid who can only use Taijutsu can really become a great ninja?" the boys asked. "As much as I can become Hokage if I trained hard enough," Naruto explained._

_After the boys try to beat up Naruto, just to be knocking down themselves they left Naruto and Lee there alone. "I hate it when people try to hurt others," Naruto said watching them leave, "By the way my name is Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto introduce himself. "Rock Lee," Lee introduce himself, "Do you really believe I can become a splendid Ninja with Taijutsu? I mean I know you hang around Neji, and he doesn't think so," he asked. "Even though Neji is one of my friends, we have different ideas about fate and destiny," Naruto explained, "If it wasn't true I wouldn't be here talking to you." After a while Lee and Naruto become friends, but they had to leave as both of them will be late for their next class._

…_End…_

"Our guest for this one is no other than Rock Lee," Naruto shouted. Lee jumped in for a dynamic entrance. "Hello youthful readers," Lee shouted. "Hey Lee, thanks for coming," Naruto said. "Its my honor to come," Lee said. "Our meeting got on the countdown," Naruto said. "Yes it was a youthful meeting two," Lee responded.

"Well now that we have our guest lets go to the next countdown," Naruto said. "It was Naruto's 9th Birthday and the group was there," Kiba said, "It also was the day Naruto start having feelings for Hinata." Naruto and Hinata blushed thinking about it. "N-number 6 on the countdown," Hinata said. "Birthday Surprise," Naruto finished.

…_From the Chapter…_

_ Once inside Kiba was laughing about something, "Hey Naruto, I think they went over board with the party." "Yeah, but since the party is in my apartment you have to respect for my stuff and my rules, just like at Tenten's house," Naruto told him. "Which is really no different from our house rules," Tenten added. Naruto enjoyed the party as they play ninja, except for real weapons they used fake ones, except for. Although Naruto had Sasuke beat, Tenten got him. Kiba teased Naruto about him getting beaten by Tenten. Out of all of them Neji got them beat with Rock Lee 2nd. "Ok guys dinner," Tenten's mother called out. They sat around Naruto's table. Ino and Sakura sat the one seat around Sasuke. "Well I didn't say that they couldn't sit around him," Naruto added. Sasuke gave him a glare, as he looked like he can pounce on him._

_Naruto had to ask everyone what's their favorite meal a few days back, but Naruto didn't expect Tenten's parent's to prepare all of it. The cake was once again delicious, that everyone liked, except for Sasuke who didn't had a taste for sweets. Naruto couldn't complain there as everyone had a food they like or dislike. When Naruto had cake on his nose everyone laugh except for Hinata who blushed looking at it, and for some reason made Naruto blush. __'Why am I blushing, its not like I haven't done anything embarrassing before,' __Naruto thought trying to cover it as he wiped some of the cake off. Tenten was the only one who notices Naruto blushed._

…_End…_

"Including this one and some of the next few chapters there won't be any new guest, exception of one more that need to appear," Naruto said, "So lets go to the next countdown." "Naruto shows off the jutsu he manage to master," Kiba said. "Number 5 on the countdown," Hinata said. "Graduation," Naruto said.

…_From the Chapter…_

_ The next day everyone was ready for the exams, which the jutsu they had to perform was the clone jutsu. Slowly everyone was called in the separate room and came out with a ninja headband. Including Hinata, Kiba, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Choji. "Naruto Uzumaki," Iruka-sensei called. Naruto entered the room where on the tables the headbands wait. "When ever you're ready Naruto," he instructed Naruto. "I might want to warn you, I haven't master the clone jutsu, but I did learn something similar to it from Tenten," Naruto said as he made a single hand sign. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU" Naruto shouted as the room filled with 20 shadow clones._

_When Iruka touched one of the clones he found out they were solid clones. "Naruto, Jutsu is a Jonin level, and you manage to make 20 clones out of it" Iruka explained. Naruto didn't say a thing as Iruka continued, "Well, let me say that, if you can perform this high level jutsu, then you most definitely deserve the right to be a ninja. Congratulations you graduated." Iruka gave Naruto his headband. Naruto was extra excited that he immediately removed his goggles and tied his headband in its place, and practically ran out of the room._

…_End…_

"Who would of thought I pass with that," Naruto said. "Who would of thought your written test kept you from being rooky of the year," Kiba said, "As for the next one it's when Naruto and Hinata kissed." Naruto and Hinata were blushing as they didn't want it to be showed. "Number 4 on the countdown," Kiba said instead, "First Kiss."

…_From the chapter…_

_Back at the room Naruto finally relaxed a little, "I figure Shino done something like that; he was acting weirdly the whole entire time he came here." "Naruto…," Hinata tried to say some thing but Naruto moved in and kissed her. It was like she was floating in the sky till Naruto broke, "sorry, but I've been meaning to tell you. I love you Hinata Hyuga, ever since my 9th birthday when I wined up having icing on my nose," Naruto said blushing a little. He left the room with out another word, with Hinata standing there. "Naruto…kissed me," Hinata said shocked. _

…_End…_

"Sorry guys but we promise to show parts from each chapter," Kiba said. Akamaru barked in agreement. "Let's just finish this," Naruto said. "Well you're in luck because we go back a few chapters to when we start the academy," Kiba said, "We show off what we can do." "Number 3 on the countdown," Hinata said. "The Academy," Naruto said.

…_From the chapter…_

_They went around the room as everyone introduce themselves and told each goal. The boy with the sunglasses name was Shino. The lazy boy name is Shikamaru. The fat kid's name was Choji. Then it was Naruto's turn, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, my dream is to become the greatest of all Hokages," Naruto told him. "That's quiet a goal," Iruka responded, "Now that I know your names, I want to see what you can do. Does any of you can use any jutsu's?" he asked. Iruka was surprise about how many hands raised, including Naruto's Kiba's and Hinata's. "Ok, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Kiba come down," Iruka told them. All they had to do was show them their jutsu. Shikamaru's was a shadow technique that allows him to take control of Iruka. Hinata showed them her Byakugan as she was able to summon it. Kiba showed off his beast mimicry as he knock Iruka down. They had to go outside for Sasuke to show them his fire style jutsu. Back inside, it was Naruto's turn. "So Naruto, what kind of Jutsu can you use?" Iruka asked. "This," Naruto shouted as he made a tiger hand sign, "Transform." In a puff a smoke Naruto transform into Iruka, then transformed back. "Hahaha, I know that we won't be covering the transformation till later, but I thought I go ahead and show you," Naruto explained. "Very good Naruto. May I ask who taught you that jutsu?" Iruka asked impressed. "Another friend of mine. She's in her second year here," Naruto said referring to Tenten._

…_End…_

"That was the good times," Naruto said. "Yeah I know," Kiba said, "And we made some more friends after that." "Now lets finish this up," Naruto said. "Yeah day before Naruto's birthday, Naruto finally meets Neji," Kiba said. "Number 2 on the countdown," Hinata said. "Naruto's Birthday," Naruto said.

…_From the Chapter…_

_On the day before Naruto's birthday, Naruto was watching Hinata train with her father, while waiting for his turn, when a boy same age as Tenten walked up behind Naruto. "You must be Naruto Uzumaki," he said. Naruto turned around and saw the boy. "Who are you? How did you know me?" Naruto asked. "My name is Neji Hyuga, I'm Hinata's cousin. Tenten told me about you," Neji replied, then asked "What are you doing here?" "Hinata and Hiashi-sensei is teaching me Taijutsu, so that I'll be ready for the academy," Naruto explained, "Of course I still have to work on my Ninjutsu and my Kunai and Shurikan throwing skills to, but with Tenten Kiba Akamaru Hinata and Hiashi-sensei's help I think I will be ready by then," Naruto finish. Neji understood what Naruto meant. What Naruto didn't know, was that he was watching Naruto train since his first day here. __'I get this feeling this kid is destined for something great,' __Neji thought watching them trained._

…_End…_

"Our final guest before the big guest," Naruto said, "Neji Hyuga." Neji was already in the room apparently. "Neji when did you get in here?" Naruto asked. "When you were showing the part from the chapter," Neji said, "Anyways I'm only here as long as needed." "Okay," Kiba said. "Thanks for coming Neji," Hinata said.

"Finally the last of the countdown," Naruto announced. "The day the three of us met, that lead to the three of us becoming a team," Kiba said. "Number 1 on the countdown," Hinata said. "Hinata, Kiba, and Akamaru," Naruto announced.

…_From the chapter…_

_Naruto fallowed Tenten to the park. Once there they saw a tall man with pail eyes standing there with what look like his daughter. "Nice to see you again Hiashi, sir," Tenten greeted with a bow. Naruto did the same not knowing who this man was. "I thought I meet the boy, although if he'll be Hinata's friend or not that's their choice not mine," Hiashi said, as he looked at Naruto. __'Hard to believe the demon that almost destroyed the village is sealed in Naruto. Despite what the Uchiha clan says, I do believe that Naruto and the Nine-Tail Fox are 2 separate beings, and thus Naruto isn't a threat,' __Hiashi thought. "Naruto this is Hiashi Hyuga, head of the Hyuga Clan, and this is his daughter I been telling you about, Hinata," Tenten introduced. "Nice to meet you," Naruto said respectively, "Hinata, do you want to play ninja with us?" he asked still remembering his manners. "S-sure," Hinata said._

_The rest of the day Naruto Hinata and Tenten played ninja, and even met another boy Naruto's age Kiba and his puppy Akamaru. They had a great time playing, and Naruto wined up over powering Kiba. "Wow Kiba, I didn't expect you to be that strong," Naruto said laughing. "Of course my clan is the kind that train with dogs in many jutsu's. So Naruto, Tenten, Hinata, are you planning to enter the academy?" He asked. "Actually I'll be starting in 2 years," Tenten replied. "I'll be starting in 3 once I start practicing on the other basics I need other than throwing Shurikan and Kunai knives," Naruto said admittedly. "Uh N-Naruto if f-father al-aloud it y-you c-could practice Taijutsu basics w-with me," Hinata suggested. "Hey that's not a bad idea Hinata, and I can help you with the other stuff you need to know for the academy," Kiba said as Akamaru barked in agreement. "Sure, but I'll have to find time with work hours, and if Tenten is ok with it," Naruto answered. "I don't see any problems, and I'm sure dad will work out a schedule that allows you to train and work," Tenten suggested. Then it was agreed, Naruto asked Hiashi if he could train with them, and he agreed. At the same time Naruto made 3 more friends including Akamaru._

…_End…_

"Now before we finish up, we're at where everyone was waiting for," Naruto said. "The Special guest coming from the land of rice patties," Kiba said. The screen turned on and Jiriaya appeared. "Hey guys, I'm here to introduced the special guest," Jiriaya said. "We know, Tsunade told us," Naruto said. "Well here she is," Jiriaya said.

It turned to Sasume. "Hey Naruto, hi friends of Naruto," Sasume said. "That's right guys our special guest is Sasume," Naruto said. "Since we couldn't get her to come here Jiriaya was asked to have her appear on screen for us," Hinata said. "Although purvey sage is part of the guest two," Kiba said. "Hey I heard that," Jiriaya said. "You guys have anything to say to the readers?" Naruto asked. "Thanks for reading the story," Sasume said. "Yeah same here," Jiriaya said, "Well we better go. See you guys around." The screen turned off.

"Well its just like they said to you. We like to thank you for reading Naruto's Different Life and hope you continue to read," Naruto said. "And we want to thank all our guest for saving time to come here," Kiba said. "We hope you enjoy the next few chapters coming up," Hinata said. "Be ready as the next few chapters are going to be big," Naruto said, "Bye for now."

* * *

* * *

**A/N:** I know its new years for most except for those in China who celebrates their own New years next month, but I thought this would be the best time to finish the special as the past several chapters been finished in 2009 (On exception to those updated before that) so in a way this is my New years special. I hope you enjoyed it.

* * *

**Next Time:** The academy students have a special test to give them the experience of camping out in the wilderness as a team with one leader. And 9 of the Konoha 11 been asked to participate as leaders. Naruto is stuck as one of them as Shikamaru took the last spot for Chuunins helping Iruka out, and he gets the one team that looks up to him. Can he lead them to passing this test? Read to Find out...


	52. Survival Challenge

**Survival Challenge**

"You want me to do what?" Naruto responded. In the Hokage's office Neji, Tenten, Lee, Choji, Ino, Shino, Hinata and Kiba was in there for a request of Tsunade's. "We're short on hands for leaders for the academy survival test, and since Shikamaru agreed filled in the only spot open to help the instructors, I only have you to turn to," Tsunade said. "And you want me to lead 3 academy students?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, basically, shouldn't be to hard considering you already led some successful missions," Tsunade said, "Leading academy students shouldn't be to hard compare to that. Especially for someone who wants to become Hokage." "Okay, so what team do I have?" Naruto asked looking over the paper._ "Leave it to Lady Tsunade," _Tenten thought. _"Oh Naruto,"_ Hinata thought. "You'll have to act as Genin meaning no ninja vest and everything else that proves your rankings," Tsunade said. "Yeah, yeah," Naruto said.

Outside the academy with everyone else Naruto found he was team up with Konohamaru's squad. Naruto wasn't wearing his ninja vest, although they knew he was Chuunin. "Sorry for keeping you out Naruto, but there is no more positions for Chuunins," Iruka said. "At least you're teamed up with a group that looks up to you," Shikamaru said.

"This is an outside survival exercise that will last 2 days and nights. Your goal is the great stone face of mount Takarake. Now its important that all team leaders stick to the routes given to you, for the safety of the academy students," Iruka said, "Along the way you'll encounter instructors posing as enemy ninjas as well as obstacles. It won't be easy but your academy students should be fine, just as long as you obey your team leaders. You should see the stone face after 80 Kilometers. There is only one secret document there, so this test is also a competition as the first team to bring the document back wins." "And that's us," Naruto told his team.

Choji and his team headed out first. "One of the important rules of survival is living off the land. For instant, shishimi grass can be use as a meal," Choji said showing them one. They fanned out to search for it. One of them found a poisoness plant and was about to eat it until Choji stopped him and showed him the difference.

"Okay, we're all set up," Naruto said as he had their food. "Hopefully we'll pass some more places where food is abundant," Naruto said. "You mean a store?" Udon asked. "No I mean like a river or a field," Naruto said. "I hope you're right," Konohmaru said.

Neji was leading his group. One kid found that the compass wasn't working. "The geology of the area throws magnets off, makes it difficult to use a compass," Neji explained then noticed the boy had a watch, "I see you're wearing a watch." "Uh yes sir," the boy responded. "Look at it," Neji ordered. The boy did so. "Draw an imaginary line between the twelve o'clock and the hour hand," Neji said, "Now if you point that line toward the sun, then south would be 12 o'clock prominently." "Got it," they responded.

Naruto was using a compass and found it useless. _"Sure wish I knew how to determine which way is north myself," _Naruto thought (**A/N:** Don't forget that even thought Naruto is Chuunin, there are still something he's not good with like written test). They stopped at a tree. "I think we're lost," Moegi said. "And Naruto is suppose to be some Chuunin," Konohamaru said. "Hey its not me, this compass don't work in this area," Naruto responded, "Now come on."

They encounter a snake, cross a river, pass a house and still ended up back where they started. "We're back to where we started," Konohamaru said. "Fine then which way do you think is right?" Naruto asked. They each tried and ended at the same spot each time. "Oh I see, we kept making the wrong turn," Naruto said.

Everyone else encounter their obstacle and enemies and fought their way through. Lee was having the most fun out of it as he was called Lee-sensei. All of them ran into the sunset. Then it was Naruto's team's turn. "Clouds coming in, and it looks like storm clouds," Naruto said. "I don't know if we should believe you, after this," Konohamaru said. "Hey I may not be great without a compass, but I know when a storm is coming," Naruto said.

Just then they heard something and got into position. The instructors hit them but Naruto Moegi Udon and Konohamaru disappeared revealing to be Shadow Clones. "Hidden Mist Jutsu," Naruto shouted. A thick mist surround them. "Shadow Clones and Hidden mist," Iruka said. "Give them one thing, they know how play a decoy," Shikamaru said.

Later the storm pulled in. Shikamaru came in the tent Iruka was in. Shikamaru explained about the storm. Hinata's team was already camped out from the storm. Naruto's group wasn't so lucky. "Didn't I tell you a storm was coming?" Naruto asked. "Sorry we didn't believe you," Konohamaru said. They were on the route. "There should be a cave or something we can use to keep dry," Naruto said.

Naruto helped them through the terrain until they had to climb. The tent flap blown out of Udon's backpack as he was using Konohamaru to stay put as he was using Moegi. Naruto tied a rope onto one of his kunai placed on the cliff. Then he threw a kunai that cut through the tent causing them to fall. Naruto used the rope to saved them. "That was to close," Naruto said.

They finally camped out in a cave. "I think we might of gone off trail by accident, but once the storm passes we'll try and get back on it," Naruto said keeping their fire light. "Yes sir," they responded. "And don't worry about your backpacks, I pack up just incase of this," Naruto said. He pulled out some food.

Shikamaru and Iruka fallowed where they found Undon's bag. "I know Naruto, he must of got off trail trying to get them to safety," Iruka said. "I hope you're right, for all of their safety," Iruka agreed.

Naruto split the food evenly. "Before I met Tenten I was chased all over town and sometimes got lost," Naruto said, "I had to go with what I can find, and learn what was poisons and what wasn't." "Oh great," Moegi said. "That explains why you lack of directions," Konohamaru said.

"But remember teamwork is most important, we can't just depend on yourself, you have to also depend on others," Naruto said, "That's why even though I'm Chuunin I also depend on what my teammates can do." "That makes sense," Udon said.

Just then there was some rumble sound as rocks fell and block the entrance. "No way," Konohamaru said. They tried to push it but found it impossible. "Now what Naruto?" Moegi asked. "Stay back," Naruto said. They obeyed as Naruto prepared his attack. _"Its to dangerous to use a water Dragon and water vortex, so I'll have to use the Rasengan,"_ Naruto thought.

Iruka and Shikamaru made it to the sides of a cave. "It looks like a rock slide covered this cave," Iruka said. "I wander if Naruto's group is in there," Shikamaru said. "Rasengan," Naruto shouted from inside jabbing it with his jutsu. He broke through as pieces fell from bellow. "Naruto," Iruka said. "Iruka-sensei, listen I didn't mean to get everyone in danger," Naruto said. Konohamaru Moegi and Udon came out to see them its okay, at least you're okay," Iruka said. They headed down safely.

"So whose going to tell me what happen?" Tsunade asked. "Listen everything was my fault. I tried to lead them on trail but due to some difficulties we ended up off trail," Naruto said. "Hey don't put it on yourself like that, you made sure we were in a dry place," Konohamaru said. "And made sure we had food," Moegi said. "And kept us safe," Udon said.

"Is that true?" Tsunade asked. "Yeah, I did all that," Naruto said. "Well you might of not been able to stay on the path but you did show leadership and made sure everyone was safe," Tsunade said, "Just make sure that doesn't happen again." "Right," Naruto agreed.

* * *

**Next Time:** It started as a simple mission of catching the criminal, but nothing as simple as it seems any more. THe guy knows some deadly ninjutsu, and the bounty hunter after him won't let anyone else catch him. Can Naruto Hinata Kiba and Akamaru handle it and complete the mission? Read to find out...


	53. Bounty Hunter

**Bounty Hunter**

Naruto Hinata and Kiba were on a picnic on their way to complete a mission. Kiba was chasing Akamaru around. Naruto took his riceball that look like him. "It sure been a long time since the three of us were on a mission," Naruto said. "Even rarer for us to be on a search and capture mission," Kiba said.

…_Flashback…_

_ They were in Tsunade's office._ _"Catch a thief huh," Naruto said. "That's right, this falls under your team's department," Tsunade said. "Yeah but this mission sounds to easy," Kiba said with Akamaru barking in agreement. "Well Naruto is team leader, but this mission does seem to easy to have one," Tsunade said. She showed them the picture of the man they had to capture. "Gosukugi, also known as the Nail, he stole a silver tea jar from the land of tea's feudal lord. They say he's hiding somewhere in the land of stone. Get going," Tsunade ordered._

…_End of Flashback…_

They now were on the road to the country. "Does seem to easy for a need of a squad leader," Naruto said. "Yeah but you're the only one that is Chuunin," Kiba said. "That's right," Hinata agreed. "Well let's get going, the sooner we get this mission done, the sooner we can get back to the leaf," Naruto said.

They headed to the land of stones and stopped at a cliff near a town. "There's post station 1," Naruto said. "It looks a little rough," Kiba said. Birds flew right in front of them catching them off guard. "Let's go ahead, we don't know if the guy is here or not," Naruto said.

They headed into town looking for clues. The residence there stared at them as they pass. Akamaru jumped out of his jacket and growled. "What's wrong Akamaru?" Kiba asked. "Hey look over there," Naruto said. They found a wanted poster for 3 million on the guy they were looking for. They found wanted posters all over the town. "Lets go see if anyone knows more about this the Nail's hide out," Naruto said. "Right," Kiba and Hinata said.

They headed into a tavern for info. All the men in their look at them weirdly. "Can I help you?" the keeper asked. "We're here for some info," Naruto said. "Unless you're buying something then I won't tell you a thing," he said. "Fine then, since none of us are old enough for alchohol, we'll take 4 glasses of milk," Naruto said. "Make the fourth glass on a dish for my puppy," Kiba said as Akamaru barked. Those in the restaurant laugh at them for their order. Only 2 people weren't laughing about it.

"I don't know what kind of joke you're playing kid," the keeper said. "We have the money, so either you give us milk and what we want to know or else," Naruto said acting tough. One of the men grabbed Naruto. "You think you're a big man acting so tough," he said. "I'm warning you, you don't want to make me mad," Naruto said. Naruto kicked him to the table. The table broke from the crash.

"You want to fight me?" the guy said getting up. "Not unless you want to," Naruto said pulling out some kunai. The guy pulled out his weapon. "I don't know about this Naruto," Kiba said. "Yeah look," Hinata said. The other men stood up with their weapons. Then one of the men staying out of it got up. "Glass of milk if you please," he said. The keeper did so and put the glass on a dish.

The same man pored the milk on a dish and placed it on the ground for Akamaru. "Drink up, courtesy of that man over there," The guy said. "Why would I buy milk for some random dog," the guy said then went for an attack. The man took out his sword and cut through the other guy's weapon. Then he knock the guy out and gave the keeper the wanted poster for the same guy to pay for the milk and damages. He apologized to the other man that was staying out of it, who turned out to be a bounty hunter.

"Hey hold on," Naruto said coming out to catch up with the man with Kiba and Hinata fallowing. "Something you want little man?" the man asked. "That was amazing, what's your name mister?" Naruto asked. "The name is Sasunami, I'm a bounty hunter," Sasunami said. "Hey then maybe you can help us out, we're after someone that has a bounty on him as well," Naruto said showing the picture.

Sasunami recognize the man in the picture. "We were send to catch this guy, but what we were told was that he was a common thief, but he had to do more to have a big bounty on his head right?" Naruto asked. "It would make sense," Hinata said. "That's right, he killed people in order to steal from their corpses," Sasunami said, "So you were hired to catch this guy?"

"Well really its our mission to catch this guy, the three of us are ninjas of the hidden leaf," Naruto said, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm leading this mission." "Mine is Kiba Inuzuka and this is Akamaru," Kiba said. "Mine is Hinata Hyuga," Hinata finished. "Only thing we know is his name is Gosukugi also known as the nail, and was found around here last," Naruto said. "I never met a ninja that is old enough to shake before," Sasunami said. "Don't make fun of us, we're the best team in the leaf," Naruto said.

"How about I make it up to you with some milk and I'll tell you what I know," Sasunami said. "Fine with that," Naruto responded. He took them to where they thought they would be treated. _"Something doesn't seem right," _Naruto thought.

He took them to an open field in a middle of nowhere. He stopped and turned to the three of them. "Sorry but I guess I won't treat you to your last meal," Sasunami said, "You kids are going to die out here." "Thought something was wrong," Naruto said as they went into defense. "You guys know Gosukugi is here and that's a fatal fact," Sasunami said, "He's my prey, mine alone." "Then why do you want to mess with us, this mission doesn't have to be a success if he's captured," Kiba said. "Sorry, it doesn't change the fact you're leaf ninjas," he responded.

He moved and grab Hinata and pinned her with his sword. "Hinata," Kiba responded. "Let her go," Naruto shouted. "Naruto help," Hinata said. "Kiba training routine number 7," Naruto ordered. "Beast mimicry all force jutsu," Kiba shouted with the hand sign then got ready to attack. Naruto made the hand sign. "Hidden mist Jutsu," Naruto shouted. A thick mist surround them as Kiba use the moment to run.

Sasunami knock Hinata out and got ready. Kiba jumped into the high grass. Kiba jump out to attack. Sasunami went to block it then disappeared. _"He's using Naruto's mist to his advantage,"_ Kiba thought. Then Sasunami came from behind and knock Kiba out. Then knock Akamaru out when he was trying to go to Kiba's defense.

"Kiba Akamaru," Naruto shouted. "That just leaves you," Sasunami said. Naruto threw some impact shurikans. Sasunami tried to block each one but they exploded on contact. _"Impact shurikans clever,"_ Sasunami thought. "Shadow Clone jutsu," Naruto shouted. Shadow clones appeared surrounding Sasunami. Sasunami cut through each one causing them to disappeared. Naruto came from behind but was hit and knock out. Then he disappeared revealing to be another shadow clone.

"Why you're the strong one," Sasunami said. "What do you expect, I didn't get promoted to Chuunin just by kicking back," Naruto said from his hiding spot, "If this guy is your enemy, then we should be allies and help each other out, not trying to kill each other." "Sorry kid but the real world isn't as easy as you think," Sasunami said leaving, "I suggest you take care of your teammates."

Later that night Akamaru was awake and woke up Kiba and Hinata. "Good, you guys are okay," Naruto said. "Where did that guy go?" Kiba asked. "He went off. He didn't even try to finish me off," Naruto said, "I was waiting to see you guys were alright, but I send a shadow clone to fallow him." "Good idea, if it disperse you would gain its memories," Kiba said.

Meanwhile the man they were after Gosukugi was going through a town with some men behind him. Sasunami was watching and went to fallow him out of town. Soon enough Naruto Hinata Kiba and Akamaru made it to the town. They fallowed Akamaru that had caught on the Sasunami's scent.

When Sasunami came close to them, he found the men that was with Gosukugi were lined up in front of him. Then Gosukugi jumped from a cliff. "I waited for a long time," Sasunami said. "Unfortunately I have an important task to attend to," Gosukugi said, "Time is money, so lets kill you cheaply."

Gosukugi threw nails into the air. All the nails dug into the ground and sink lower. "Ninja art: Dark needle wheel," Gosukugi said with an hand sign. Sasunami went for an attack but somehow step on the nails. Gosukugi made a dragon handsign and nails flew right at Sasunami attacking him. "Now finish him off," Gosukugi ordered the other men.

"Gosukugi we're placing you under arrest," Naruto shouted. Gosukugi look and thought he saw hundreds of men but in reality it was Naruto and his shadow clones and water clones. Gosukugi and the men left. Naruto Hinata and Kiba jumped down to Sasunami who passed out. "Hinata," Naruto said. "Uh, right," Hinata agreed.

In some hut Hinata bandage Sasunami up. "So that Gosukugi guy must be a shinobi," Naruto said, "It explains the ninja art." Just then a man from before in the tavern appeared bellow the window. He broke in to see team 7 was missing. Naruto and Kiba attack him. Then Naruto remember the guy from the tavern. The guy ran off leaving a wanted poster. Naruto saw it and pick it up. They found it to be the wanted poster for Sasunami. And that his real name was Tokagi.

They waited to Tokagi to wake up for some answers. Finally morning came and lit the place up with light. Everyone was asleep from a long night. Tokagi was the first to wake up seeing he was treated. He was about to get up when the rest woke up. "Where you think you're going?" Naruto asked. Tokagi was about to pull out his sword but Naruto stopped him. "Take it easy, you're still recovering," Naruto said.

"I have to after those goons on my own," Tokagi said. "It was on your own that got you almost killed," Naruto said, "Last night we were attack by another bounty hunter that was after you." "Care to explain why you have a bounty?" Kiba asked. Tokagi tried to get up but he just open his wounds. Hinata was the first to react and use minor healing jutsu on it and changed the bandages.

"I was accuse of that crime, by Gosukugi," Tokagi said, "And he did it to steal some money," Tokagi explained. He explained about how he was a blacksmith that was hired to make a sword for someone. There was a festival during the time. He was delivering the sword in a hurry to join a festival, but he heard something and went to check it out. He went in to check it out and found the family were killed. In there he also counter Gosukugi and block the nail with the sword he made. Gosukugi got away and Tokagi was blamed for the crime. After running away he found a bounty on Gosukugi and became a bounty hunter. The sword he made was the same one he carried around.

"Only way to prove my innocent, is to capture the enemy myself," Tokagi said. "That makes sense but he ended up stronger than you thought," Naruto said, "Like I told you before we should work together as a team. Naruto Kiba and Hinata headed out then. "Just so that you know, we haven't even use our best jutsus yet, so I wouldn't worry," Naruto said before leaving.

"Are you sure about this?" Kiba asked. "Sasunami is in no condition right now to fight," Naruto said, "We can clear his name as well." As they left the man from before came to the hut. Sasunami didn't want to fight back. It turned out the guy was going after Gosukugi first.

Team 7 arrived at post station 2. It was more of a village than the last one. Everything was minister by monks. A bell was moved to the temple for the town. "Its obvious that Gosukugi would go after that bell," Naruto said. "Yeah, we can use it to our advantage," Kiba said. The four followers of Gosukugi saw them and fallowed. Even Gosukugi saw them.

They found a place that look like it been attack. The men then surround them. Hinata activated her Byakugan and sow more coming. They dodge it as the men fallow. Sasunami appeared then. "I can handle these guys," Sasunami said. They took out each men and went to the main house of the damage. "I still sense nails underground," Hinata said.

They destroyed the men revealing they were shadow clones. "They must be at the tower after the bell," Kiba said. They headed up to the temple and saw the men in charge been attack. Then were surrounded by the men again.

"Hinata Kiba Akamaru handle them with your best shot," Naruto said. "Right," Hinata and Kiba agreed. Hinata took her stance. "8-Trigram 64-palms," Hinata shouted then started jabbing one of the men. Kiba had Akamaru ate a food pill and transform into him. They took down the second man. "Shadow Clone jutsu," Naruto shouted making the hand sign. Several clones appeared around Naruto. The clones slid under the third man. "Na-ru-to" the clones shouted kicking the man into the air. Naruto came down and kicked him into the ground, "Uzumaki Barrage." Sasunami took down the last one.

The other bounty hunter was watching them, waiting for his chance. Akamaru took them to where Gosukugi was planning to take the bell away on a rope. They slid on the rope to the bell. Gosukugi send a mist of nails from his mouth at them. "Shadow Clone jutsu," Naruto shouted making a few clones. They blocked the attack and disappeared. Then Gosukugi cut the rope. The bell landed on the boat with him. Sasunami tied a rope on a hook and threw the hook onto the bell. Sasunami had hold of the rope as he went with the bell.

Sasunami manage to stop him as Naruto Hinata and Kiba got on top of the water to walk on it. The other bounty hunter tied Sasunami to the bell. At the village the villagers were on Sasunami for the case. The other bounty hunter though threw away the only bounty poster on Sasunami. The governor explained it was Gosukugi. The Bounty hunter known as Gatsu explained what he knew and tried to find out the truth. The villagers apologized and let Sasunami go.

"Hey Naruto, you do realize this mission is a complete failure right?" Kiba asked. "Yeah but what can we do, the authorities beat us to them," Naruto said, "Besides the only other missions we failed was retrieving Sasuke." "Yeah that's true, we did complete other missions," Naruto said.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't think their won't be much changes, I'm going to have the major changes to the Land of Sea mission. Its not going to be what its like in the show.

* * *

**Next Time:** Curse Warrior haunts people at the Land of Birds, and request been taken to the leaf village to catch it. And that is what Naruto Tenten and Neji are about to do. But somethings about the rumors makes a conclusion that it might be someone in disguise. But something about this mission doesn't make sense. Will they complete the mission and solve the mistery? Read to find out...


	54. Mystery of the Curse Warrior

**Mystery of the Curse Warrior**

In a country known as the Land of Birds men were carrying a human carrier with someone important in it to his place. They stop suddenly catching the man in it off guard. He look outside to see what look like a mask spirit of a warrior. The guards went to defense against what they thought was a threat. When they attack it the spirit disappeared and flew above them. The spirit landed on the cart and blame the man in it for killing someone. They recognize it as the Curse Warrior.

In the leaf Naruto was helping out with the shop. Naruto was heading to the ramen shop after training planning to work at the shop later. "Maybe after a few hours of working, I can ask Tenten to train with me, better than training by myself again," Naruto complained to himself.

In Tsunade's office Kakashi look over one of the missions. "A request from the Land of Birds huh? That's far away from here," Kakashi said. "Yes that was our first reaction as well," Shizune said. "An apparition in a form of a curse warrior is terrorizing people and rising rumors," Kakashi read, "They want us to catch a ghost?" "I told him its long to go for a wild goose chase but he wouldn't listen," Tsunade said.

…_Flashback…_

"_I been ordered not to take no for an answer," the guy said, "I am begging you to take this mission." On a tray was the money to pay for the mission. He explained about the money shortage thinking that was the case. "It's the nature of the mission itself, but now that you mention it there isn't enough to cover the travel expenses," Tsunade said looking over the money. The guy cut through the shirt on his chest taking out his own money to pay for it._

…_End of Flashback…_

"Uh-huh," Kakashi responded. "Only problem is most of our Jonin and Chuunin are off on other missions," Tsunade said, "Only one Chuunin left that is best for this mission, which leads to who to assign as his teammates even for a three man squad because his teammates aren't able to come with him." Kakashi figured she meant Naruto who was the only one of his students stuck in the leaf. "I think I know just the two best for this mission with him," Kakashi said.

Naruto sneeze while enjoying his lunch. "Someone must be talking about you," the owner said. "Ah, the only two here that I know that will is Haku and Tenten," Naruto said. Naruto enjoyed his lunch when he saw the man that was in Tsunade's office out there drooling.

Every time Naruto look the guy disappeared. "Hey if you're hungry just order something to eat," Naruto said. "Who said I was hungry?" the guy said. His stomach growled as his answer. Naruto decided to treat the guy. The guy ate bowel after bowel of Ramen. He went through 6 bowels before finishing running Naruto broke.

"So what's your name?" Naruto asked. "My name is Shishima, I came here for a mission from the Land of Birds," the man known as Shishima said, "I just finish paying for it out of my own pocket." Shishima explained about Sagi. Sagi was close friends with Shishima, and now Sagi was feudal lord. "Trust me I know how it feels," Naruto said, "Well I'll go see if I can volunteer for this mission." "Are you sure about it?" Shishima asked. "Yeah, of course, I'm a Chuunin rank ninja after all, and I know one other active ninja here I could ask," Naruto said.

Naruto entered the office. "Lady Tsunade I request to be part of a mission to the land of birds," Naruto said. "Ah just the ninja I was looking for," Tsunade said, "How did you know about the mission?" "I met the guy who paid for the mission," Naruto said.

Shishima was waiting for Naruto. "I wouldn't worry about Naruto," Kakashi said from the side, "You made a good friend, when you met Naruto." "Oh thank you," Shishima said in gratitude about Naruto.

"So you were waiting for Neji to return from his mission with Lee," Naruto said. "Yes, Neji Tenten and you will be going on that mission," Tsunade said, "Fine Tenten and get ready for it." "Oh that's not hard, Tenten is at her family shop," Naruto said. "Why am I not surprise," Tsunade said. "By the way what is the mission?" Naruto asked. "Their village is being haunted," Tsunade said, "By a ghost called a Curse Warrior."

They found Naruto curled up in fear. "Don't tell me a Chuunin like you are afraid of ghost," Tsunade said. "Of course not, what kind of ninja would I be if I was?" Naruto asked getting up. "Good because you would be team leader, but if you're to afraid of a mere ghost I can make Neji squad leader," Tsunade said. "But would ninjutsu work against it?" Naruto asked. "Good question," Tsunade said. "Look like you'll be the first to find out Naruto," Shizune said. "Gee that's reinsuring," Naruto said.

Soon enough Naruto Tenten and Neji left with Shishima. "Why didn't you tell me the mission is to catch a ghost?" Naruto asked. "I thought I did, sorry," Shishima said. They traveled long distance to the land of birds. Along the way Shishima was falling behind so Naruto carried him the rest of the way.

Finally they stopped to eat. Shishima ate bowl after bowl of food again. "Delicious is that all?" Shishima asked. "You eat a lot," Tenten said. "Yeah some people wander where I put it all," Shishima answered. "Well you eat more than me," Naruto said. "I don't know Naruto I seen you eat more," Tenten said.

"So what can you tell us about the curse warrior?" Naruto asked. "Some people think it's the disembodied spirit of Sagi's father," Shishima said. "What about the history of the Land of Birds?" Neji asked. "Its called the land of birds because the capital was built near a lake to which the birds come to migrate," Shishima said, "Troubles started after the death of our previous leader Lord Orashi. Next in line came between his son Lord Sagi, and his most trusted advisor Lord Kome. Lord Kome argued that Lord Sagi was far to young for the roll, and many agreed with him. Lord Sagi was chosen mostly because my master lord Moso been advising Sagi and help him govern. Then half a year later, Sagi's twin sister Togi died. Since that time, the Sagi I knew became a totally different person, and governs everyone in the confine of his palace. That time the Curse Warrior appeared in the capital. That's when the rumors started."

"I don't believe that one spirit is for real," Neji said, "It seems Lord Moso gain the most from Lord Orashi's death." "My master is a good man," Shishima said. "What about Kome?" Naruto asked, "He's seems just as guilty after all." "He could of killed Orashi to gain power and was upset when it didn't work," Tenten said. "Its true, he seem more bitter since then," Shishima said. "Which means we just need to catch him on the act," Naruto said.

At Kome's place the guards were calling off after things were cleared. Then the Curse Warrior walk up to the place to haunt Koge. At the same time Naruto Tenten and Neji arrived at the capital with Shishima ridding on Naruto's back. The Curse Warrior spooked the guards as it jumped from building to buiding.

Naruto Neji and Tenten stopped hearing a whistle. They saw the Curse Warrior flying in a sky. "Neji Tenten go ahead, I'll catch up," Naruto said. They jumped off after the warrior. "I'll be faster if I let you off here," Naruto said letting Shishima down. Naruto jump off after Neji and Tenten.

They fallowed the warrior to a hut. "Byakugan," Neji activated his bloodline. He look inside for the warrior. "I don't see any living being in there," Neji said. Just then the door open and the Curse Warrior came out. "Great so we're dealing with something," Naruto said. Naruto threw some Kunai which did nothing. Tenten summon her weighted chain. It knock the helmit off but there was a strange light emitting from it as it moved.

"Lets see how it handle this," Naruto said throwing some impact Shurikans and made some handsigns. "Shurikan Shadow Clone Jutsu," Naruto shouted. The Shurikans multiplied and hit the armor. They exploded on contact. The light disappeared as the armor fell apart. "That did the trick," Naruto said. They investigate the armor and found it empty.

The next morning they were at Moso's place about the matter. "I expect this place be more luxury," Tenten said. "Well trappings and wealth don't interest Lord Moso," Shishima explained. Just then an old big man came in to greet them as Lord Moso. They bowed in respect to him. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I take it you're the ninjas from the Village Hidden in the leaves?" Moso said. "You're right my lord, let me introduce to you Naruto Neji and Tenten," Shishima said.

"I heard you encounter the Curse Warrior that entered lord Kome's place last night," Moso said. "Yes we did," Neji said. "How did it go?" Moso asked, "Did you figure out the identity of the Curse Warrior?" "There are still things to figure out," Naruto said. "Well I hope you can find out more and catch the culprit ending the rumors," Moso said.

Shishima took them to a shop where they had chicken wings. Naruto was the first to eat the food. "It looks like a stable government with the father first in charge with the son second in command," Neji said. "Still things don't make sense from last night," Tenten said. "Yeah but anything can be the cause it," Naruto said. "Our only suspect is Lord Kome who was attack," Neji said, "My best guess is that its an act." "Hey is there anyway to meet Lord Sagi?" Naruto asked. "There is one way," Shishima said.

They waited at a lake front for Sagi. "Back when we were children Lord Sagi and his little sister Lady Toki use to come here all the time," Shishima said. Just then a carrier hold by bull along with guards arrived. Sagi was in the carrier. "So that's Lord Sagi," Naruto said. Sagi look at the lake and then at a watch he had that wasn't working. It apparently stopped when his father died.

Neji sense something and activated his Byakugan. "See something Neji?" Naruto asked. "In the water assasins," Neji said. Some form of shurikans came out of the water but Naruto threw Kunai blocking them. The guards went on guard as assasins jump out of the water. Assasins came out with swords. Naruto Neji and Tenten went into action. They took down the three assasins.

The assasins dived back into the water before there was a huge explosion in the water. "Paperbomb," Naruto said. Shishima calm the bulls down. "Lord Sagi, are you alright?" Shishima asked. "Yes, I'm alright," Shishima said. "I'm glad," Shishima said, "Lord Sagi, its my pleasure to introduce to you these three ninjas from the village hidden in the leaves. They come to our land to find out the true identity of the curse warrior."

"They shouldn't have bothered," Sagi said, "Let me guess this was Lord Moso's idea." "Yes because he feared for your life and for very good reasons. If these three haven't been here then..." Shishima said. "Hold your tongue," Sagi interupted. "Forgive me," Shishima said. Sagi left back to the palace. "I can't believe he miss treated you like that," Naruto said.

They investigated one of the Shurikans. "That's an odd Shurikan," Naruto said, "Impact Shurikans don't even take that shape." Shishima however recognize it. "You know something about it don't you?" Neji asked. "Yes, there are ninjas in the Land of Birds but some of the guards were trained, and all of them are led by Lord Kome," Shishima said.

At Sundown Neji Tenten and Naruto waited outside the entrance to Kome's place for answers. Kome left and they fallowed him to a temple. "That's where we fought the curse warrior last night," Naruto said. Kome stopped at the temple and the curse warrior appeared in front of him. Neji look at the curse warrior with his Byakugan. "This one is different," Neji said. Just then the curse warrior saw them and went to attack. They dodge the attack. Tenten threw some paper bombs that landed on the curse warrior and exploded.

The curse warrior was unaffected by the paper bombs. Then it formed a vortex around it. They couldn't see the curse warrior with the wind power. "Neji," Naruto responded. "Byakugan," Neji activated his bloodline. Neji saw shurikans thrown at them. Neji spin rapidly summoning the Kaiten around them. The shurikans bounce off the kaiten. Tenten threw weighted chain at the vortex. It bounce off the vortex as it failed.

"That didn't work," Tenten responded. Just then the vortex reached close to them. "Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu," Naruto shouted. A vortex of water fired from underground and hit the curse warrior canceling out the vortex. "Leave it to Naruto to find away around jutsus," Tenten said. Neji took the chance to get into position. "8-trigram 64-palms," Neji shouted. He started jabbing the curse warrior until he hit 64. The curse warrior flew back and hit the tree. Then it fell on the ground as it's helmet came off. Ooze came out of it at that moment. Meanwhile Kome was captured for his

The next day Naruto Neji and Tenten packed up as according to Moso, Kome confessed to everything. However Naruto explained his plan. "Wait we're not leaving yet?" Tenten asked. "There are still some unanswered questions," Naruto said. "I agree with one thing, there's still something that doesn't make sense," Neji said. "Right I'm going to check out the temple some more," Naruto said leaving.

Naruto arrived at the temple to look around. "Okay I'm going to need some extra hands here," Naruto said biting his thumb. He made some hand signs and slam his hand on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu," Naruto shouted. Gammakichi and Gammatatsu appeared in a puff of smoke. "Oh haven't seen you in a while," Gammatatsu responded, "Do you have a snack for me?" "Gammakichi, Gammatatsu I need your help me look around the area," Naruto said. "Yeah, sure why not," Gammakichi agreed.

"Big brother I found something," Gammatatsu said. They look to see Gammatatsu was trying to grab a rope. He grab it and pulled it down revealing to be a kite that landed on Gammatatsu. "Who turned off the lights, oh well nighty night," Gammatatsu said. Naruto picked it up and Gammatatsu then said, "Rise and shine." "A kite," Naruto said. "That's not the only one," Gammakichi said. Naruto look up to see there were many kites. "I bet that's how the curse warrior flew," Naruto said, "Now for the temple."

They went in to see what they can find. "Nothing is in here," Naruto said. "Let's go then come on Gammatatsu," Gammakichi ordered. "Can I stay here longer the breeze in this floor feels nice," Gammatatsu said. "Breeze?" Naruto responded. Naruto used a kunai to break out a trapdoor. "I wander if a giant worm build this or maybe a giant mole," Gammatatsu said. They went through the hole to find where the tunnel goes too.

Meanwhile Shishima was walking around Moso's place. He was about to enter the main room when he saw Moso talking to some ninjas. He gasp causing their attention to turn to Shishima. They threw some Kunai leaving some holes. Moso check it out and found Shishima missing and send the ninjas after him as there was a trail of blood.

Naruto pushed a stone that was blocking the exit that led to the feudal lord's place. They found a hot spring and Gammakichi was looking through a hole where a woman was in. "Hey where's Gammatatsu?" Naruto asked. Just then a trap was set off as Gammatatsu set it off. Naruto was caught by the guards protecting the place.

"Lord Sagi we caught this suspicious person roaming around here," the guards said as Sagi passed. "Lord Sagi remember its me, one of the hired ninjas?" Naruto responded as he was tied up. "I never seen this person before," Sagi said, "Lock him up in the dugeon at once." The guard drag Naruto off to the dungeon.

Naruto was tied up in a jail cell. Naruto tried his best to break out. "If only I can reach toward my pouch," Naruto said. "Need some help?" he heard Gammakichi asked. He turned to see Gammakichi and Gammatatsu there. "Yeah untie this," Naruto said leaning down.

They stopped when they heard someone coming. It was the curse warrior as it came in and arm itself to kill Naruto. It slam its spear down. Naruto dodge the attack. Naruto kept dodging until he the suite keeping him tied up was rip so much by the spear. Naruto punched the curse warrior into the bars of the cells.

The mask fell of revealing to be Sagi. "So you're the curse warrior?" Naruto asked, "Why?" "They said only a ghost can have true vengeance, but that is nothing but a dirty lie," Sagi said, "I want to get my revenge on the one that ended my father and sister's life." "That is no way to live," Naruto said. "You don't have any clue what its like to loose everything you hold dear," Sagi said. "You're right I don't know but I do know vengeance isn't the way to live," Naruto said. "Doesn't matter because now you know everything nothing left to do give you your punishment," Sagi said, "You trespass feudal lord ground and the punishment is death." "What?" Naruto responded.

Neji and Tenten checked out the cemetery of the past feudal lords. They stopped at the tomb of the last feudal lord. Neji checked inside with his Byakugan and saw the body that showed sign of poison. "What do you see Neji?" Tenten asked. "The corpse looks as if Orashi was poisoned," Neji said. "Poisoned?" Tenten responded.

Then something caught Neji's attention and when they look they found themselves surrounded by guards. "Ninjas of the Hidden Leaf Village, we came with a message from the feudal lord," the leader said, "Your comrade has been arrested for entering the feudal residence and has been sentence to death." "Wait Naruto, but he said he was going to check out the temple where we first saw the curse warrior," Tenten said. "You are ordered to leave the land of birds at once, if you don't you would be executed from where you stand," the guard continued.

Neji and Tenten jumped off as the guards started firing at them. "Naruto must of found something that led him to the feudal residence," Neji said. "Then we should try and find what it was," Tenten said. Kakashi then caught up to them. "Neji Tenten," Kakashi said. "Kakashi-sensei," Neji and Tenten responded. "I know what you two are thinking but we can't do it," Kakashi told them, "Not that way at least."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long, but after keeping updating another story, I took a short break and got back at it. By the way I'm going to switch poles again on my profile to see who you want to go with Naruto and Anko to the Land of Sea for that mission there. It'll be better that way then just doing it through reviews. Ino and Shino won't be on the list since they were part of the mission in the show. You get to vote for 2 out of the list Sakura and Haku included.

* * *

**Next Time:** The race to save Naruto begins but during the execution of Koge a thick mist came out of nowhere and a new curse warrior saves him, and Neji and Tenten knows where the mist came from all to well. The truth of the curse warrior and the assassins are revealed. But will they be able to save Naruto, or does Naruto need their help with something else. Read to Find out...


	55. Truth Revealed

**Truth Revealed**

Kakashi took Tenten and Neji outside the village. "I'll explain as we go," Kakashi explained meaning about the plan.

They headed off as some ninjas that were hidden were watching. One of the ninjas fallowed them while the other report back to report to Moso.

The ninja found what look like Kakashi Neji and Tenten acting like monkeys getting food. He threw shurikan as the three dodge and transformed into what really was 3 monkeys. He went and tried to find them.

Meanwhile Kome was called out into the yard for his execution. Little did he and everyone else know, Kakashi Neji and Tenten were transformed into guards to watch to see what was going to happen. Moso gave out the verdict and commence with the execution, which was to force him to kill himself.

Just then a thick mist appeared out of no where and covered the ground. "This is the hidden mist jutsu," Kakashi said.

Just then the curse warrior appeared in the hidden mist and saved Kome from his own death. It didn't take long for Neji Tenten and Kakashi to piece it together as it flew off.

"Let's go," Kakashi said.

"Right," Neji and Tenten responded as they transform back to normal and went after him.

They chased after the curse warrior. "Go ahead, I need to check something out," Kakashi said heading to a different direction.

The curse warrior landed with Kome at the shrine safely. Neji and Tenten jumped in front of him. "Its you two from the other night," Kome said.

"So you guys figured it out?" the warrior said.

"What?" Kome asked.

"A thick mist appearing out of no where, and then a curse warrior appeared, wasn't to hard," Neji said.

"Especially since the hidden mist jutsu is one of your signiture jutsus," Tenten said.

"What's going on?" Kome asked.

"Simply put it the one behind the mask is actually covering for the real curse warrior, but now is not the time to talk," Kakashi explained as he was on the branch then he jumped down and turned to the curse warrior, "You know where to go right?"

"Yeah," the curse warrior responded.

"Then you better go, and Tenten and Neji will go with you," Kakashi said. The warrior nodded as they went into the shrine.

"You can stop hiding and show yourself," Kakashi said as he went to offense. No one came out so Kakashi use the summoning jutsu and summon Pakkun.

"Hey Kakashi what's up?" Pakkun asked.

"I got a hidden visitor sniff him out," Kakashi responded.

"Right," Pakkun said.

He sniffed around the area to look for the warrior. He found the man at the rock.

The ninja from before appeared from a camouflage jutsu.

They started fighting each other to win. "I thought it was customary for your ninjas to go back to the village once the mission was complete," the ninja said.

"Yes but we don't think this mission is complete," Kakashi responded.

Pakkun tried to bite him but the ninja use some kind of jutsu that turned him into stone. Then he started spinning like a human boulder. Pakkun disappeared and Kakashi was hit by the man. Kakashi revealed himself and set off a paper bomb on the man's back.

In the tunnel the curse warrior led the rest through the tunnel and out to the feudal palace where the warrior removed his mask and armor revealing to be Naruto.

"So this is what you found when you were investigating the shrine," Neji said.

"Yeah, this tunnel led me to feudal palace which was partially how I was caught," Naruto said, "Lord Sagi was the real curse warrior, and he was going to execute me, but something turned up that led to us finding out Kome was innocent of killing Sagi's father and sister. Now lets go inside before I explain some more."

At the Shrink Kakashi was around rubble of rocks. He was about to go into the shrine when the rocks came at him for an attack. The rocks formed together into the man.

"We are nomadic shinobies, we have no village of our own," the ninja said, "We adapt jutsus into our own, some you might know."

The nomadic shinobi turned into sand to attack with. Kakashi revealed his Sharingan to help.

"Assimilation Sand Coffin," the ninja shouted as sand came at Kakashi to attack with. Then he was caught. "Assimilation Sand Funeral," the ninja shouted as the sand tried to crush Kakashi.

Naruto led them into the room where Sagi was. "Sagi we got company," Naruto said, "How's our friend Shishima doing?"

"Recovering well," Sagi said, "His life is not in danger."

In another room Shishima had bandages over Shurikan wounds as he was healing.

"That's good," Naruto said.

"What's going on?" Tenten asked.

"Back at the dungeon where I was lock up, Sagi announce his verdict," Naruto said, "But Shishima arrived with Shurikan wounds he told us about Moso's plan."

Sagi apologized to Kome about the misunderstanding. "I agreed to take part in stopping Kome's execution and I figured you two would be there trying to do something to stop my execution," Naruto said.

"I played the part of the curse warrior to hope to find out who killed my father and sister," Sagi said, "But now I would gain my revenge alone. As for your sentence Naruto, I called it off."

"Lord Sagi vengance just hurt the one who is wanting it," Kome said.

"As long as I can take Moso down with me," Sagi responded.

Naruto remember how revenge lead to Sasuke leaving the leaf village. "I won't allow you to put yourself on the line to kill the one responsible," Naruto said, "Revenge consume someone we knew till where there was nothing left, I won't allow that happen to you."

Sagi activated a trapdoor on the wall that took him to another room. Sagi pulled a rope causing everyone in the room to be trap in a cage as the ceiling came down on them.

Meanwhile at the shrine the ninja thought he killed Kakashi but Kakashi formed Lightning Blade, broke through the sand and came at the ninja to jab him with lightning blade killing him. Kakashi saw smoke coming from the feudal lords castle.

At the ruins of what was the palace the guards look around. Luckily Naruto Tenten Neji and Kome escaped using the tunnels.

"Nice to see you guys alright," Kakashi said.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto responded, "Sagi tried to squash us in order to get his revenge on Moso."

"It can't be Sagi's doing it could be he's being possessed by his father lord Orashi," Kome explained.

Meanwhile Sagi got ready to change into an armor, but in reality he was really Toki who disguise herself to be Sagi.

Shishima waited outside Moso's place still injured to see Sagi deal with Moso. Then Toki arrived to deal with Moso.

Moso made some hand signs. "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu," Moso thought and blew what look like a fire ball at Toki. It burn the kites causing Toki to fall. Toki threw off her mask revealing her real face.

Toki tried to attack with the spear but Moso landed on it. He revealed that he was one of the wandering ninjas. Toki threw the spear but Moso blocked it. It bounce back and knock the helmet off Toki's head revealing who she was. She went to attack with a sword but Moso use what look like Shadow possession jutsu. He got her to where she could kill herself.

Shishima was about to attack but a kunai came out of no where and disarm Toki of her sword.

"Nice Genjutsu, to bad the real shadow possession jutsu doesn't connect like yours," Naruto shouted.

"Naruto," Toki said.

Just then something cut what was wires around Toki.

Just then Shadow and water clones appeared that look like curse warriors except for 4. Moso tried phoenix flower jutsu but the shadow clones stopped them. Moso destroyed the clones and the four remaining ones transformed back into Neji Tenten and Kakashi.

Moso tried a summoning jutsu that summoned what look like Dragons. Moso use the moment to kidnap Toki. Naruto threw a shurikan that destroyed a projector and the dragons disappeared. More ninjas appeared but they took them down. Naruto went into the mansion and found Moso outside on a boat.

Moso led a boat to Naruto and he jumped on it. _"My water style jutsus will be strong enough out here," _Naruto thought.

Along the way Naruto saw Genjutsu of the past. "Nice try but I know what to do," Naruto said making the handsign, "Release!" The Genjutsu was released and found himself in a middle of no where on the water. A hand was about to pull Naruto in but he dodge it.

Just then Moso appeared on a boat with Toki. Moso was in his real form Hoki. He made hand signs. "I know those hand signs, two can play it that way," Naruto said making the hand signs as well. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Hoki and Naruto shouted. Both water dragons appeared and collided.

Hoki threw some shurikans and Naruto blocked them with Kunai.

"You're skilled but lets see you deal with this," he said making handsigns, "Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu." A giant vortex of water fired at Naruto.

Naruto jumped from the water vortex.

Meanwhile Neji Tenten and Kakashi were still dealing with the ninjas. They went into the room with Shishima where they found a tunnel of water to the lake where Naruto was.

Moso was ready to kill Toki thinking Naruto was dead. Meanwhile Naruto was visited by Sagi who told him that he wanted Toki to take care of the land of birds and live her life. "Don't worry, I will," Naruto said.

Naruto dived under water and went to attack Hoki.

"Now die," Hoki said going to cut Toki but Naruto jumped out of the water to attack. Naruto forced Hoki back.

"Toki I saw your brother's spirit," Naruto said, "He didn't want you to avenge his and your father's death, he wanted you to take care of the land of birds."

"He said that," Toki responded.

Hoki tried to throw some shurikans but Naruto blocked them. "Get ready," Naruto said making the hand sign, "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Multiple shadow Clone appeared.

Hoki created as many shadow clones as well.

The shadow clones fought through them finding them to be images.

Hoki jumped out of the water and destroyed the shadow clones and came at Naruto. "Here's something you can't do with your clones," Naruto said making handsigns. Hoki hit him but Naruto turned into smoke.

A clone manage to kick Hoki into the air as the images disappeared.

"Nar-u-to," the clones shouted as they kicked Hoki further into the air. Naruto came down for a final kick. "Uzumaki Barrage!" Naruto shouted kicking him.

Naruto tied Hoki up and pulled him to land where Toki waited.

"Toki your brother told to tell you one more thing, your time was stopped along with the watch so you needed a push forward," Naruto said.

Toki checked the watch and found it working. "Thank you Sagi," Toki said.

"Hey!" someone shouted.

Naruto turned to see Kakashi Neji and Tenten standing near the lake. "Kakashi-sensei, Neji, Tenten," Naruto greeted .

At the palace they waited for the sentence. Toki apologized for false using Saki's name. Everyone agreed to her being leader.

Afterwards Neji Tenten Naruto and Kakashi were off to head home. "By the way Naruto did you actually saw the ghost of Sagi?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah I did," Naruto said

"We can't exactly explained about the after life, after all when we first countered the curse warrior the armor was empty," Neji said, "I did sense someone but no life."

"That makes sense," Tenten said.

"Yeah but after meeting Sagi's spirit I think that not all ghost are the kind to scare people," Naruto said.

"Maybe, probably depending on who the person was before they died," Kakashi said.

* * *

**A/N: **There was a request that I add space between what the character's said and I thought I try it for this story. I won't do it for the chapter before this one but I'll give it a try for this chapter on.

I decided since I'm this far in the chapters before the 3 year trip, I'll do the parts that take place in Naruto Shippuuden in a seperate chapter after Naruto leaves with Jiriaya. There will be changes to Naruto Shipuuden but since its now being verted to the English dub to be played in America, then the rest will be base off the tv show.

There's only one episode between the curse warrior mission and the mission at the Land of Sea, but to delay the Land of Sea Mission some more, I'm going to do some of the missions or events that only take up one episode early so that we can get more votes on the poll on my profile.

For those who haven't voted yet the poll is now on my profile so you can choose who you wanted to go with Naruto and Anko to the land of sea. If you haven't decided just think whose skills or Kekigenki will come in handy in place of Ino and Shino Here's the results so far...

Hinata: 6  
Sakura: 2  
Choji: 1  
Lee: 1  
Haku: 1  
Kiba/Akamaru: 0  
Shikamaru: 0  
Neji: 0  
Tenten:0

Remember the pole is on my profile so you just need to click on my username to get on my profile to find the poll. The results so far are visible so you can check to see the results so far without waiting for a chapter to be updated.

* * *

**Next Time:** Naruto Choji Hinata and Sakura helped the owner of Ichiraku make special ramen in order to save the his daughter. Things get interesting as they have a hard time making it while the ninjas waited. Can they make the best Ramen, and what is the secret that the owner has that the enemy wants? Read to Find Out...


	56. Making Ramen

**Making Ramen**

Naruto and Hinata were going on a date to Ichirakus.

"With all the missions its nice for the two of us to go on a date," Naruto said.

"Yeah," Hinata agreed.

Choji however was already there as the store was close. "Sorry guys, its closed," Choji said.

"I wander why it's closed?" Hinata responded.

"Hold on a second, if it's closed why do I smell ramen?" Naruto said sniffing the air.

"Maybe we should check it out," Choji said.

Hinata look inside with her Byakugan. "He's making ramen but I don't hear anything," Hinata said.

They decided to check it out from the ceiling but the owner Teuchi found them out.

"Sorry about that guys but to pay you back here's my latest ramen," the owner said giving them each a bowel.

They found the soup good but the noodles lack in taste.

"Um where's Ayame?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah that's right, where is she?" Naruto asked.

"With ramen this bad I'll never win Ayame back from the ninja chefs," Teuchi said before he fainted.

They called Sakura over to check on him at the his house. "He's just exhausted but his arms are burned," Sakura said.

"I noticed it two," Hinata said.

"What's odder is that Ayame wasn't there," Naruto said, "The way he was talking it was as if she was kidnapped."

"By the ninja chefs," Choji said, "A group a chefs trained in jutsus to feed any ninjas in need."

Teuchi explained about how it began how he met his old friend.

"We can help with the ramen," Naruto said. Choji Hinata and Sakura agreed to help out.

That night Teuchi showed them how to make the noodles and the four tried it out.

They arrived at the mountains to see the kidnapper Hakuku and his men.

"I need extra hands in the kitchen for plan b," Teuchi said.

"Alright but I hope its good enough," Hakuku said.

Teuchi started with the soup as Naruto Hinata Sakura and Choji handled the ingredients.

Naruto accidentally spilled water on the ingredients causing them to start over.

On the second try they did the mixing but they had to knee the doe and that messed up.

"Wait, why didn't I think about it before, we're shinobies, we can use our skills and jutsus to make the noodles," Naruto said.

"What are you talking about," Sakura asked.

"This," Naruto said. He formed the Rasegan in his hand and jabbed it at the ingredients mixing them together perfectly.

Finally he was done mixing. "Hinata use your gentle fist to knee the doe," Naruto said, "Sakura you can help two with your strength."

"I get it, now," Sakura said.

"Right," Hinata responded.

They started pounding the doe getting it set.

"Choji do your stuff," Naruto said throwing the stuff.

"Partial expansion Jutsu: Both arms," Choji shouted. His arms grew as he grab it and twist and pull the doe.

Teuchi finished it up with the boiling.

"You may have it all set but you still need to serve all of us," Hakuku said.

"Not a problem," Naruto said making the hand sign, "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He created 100 shadow clones.

Each clone got everything set up as soon as the ramen were done.

All the chefs tried the ramen and were amazed by the ramen's taste.

The ninja chef's explained how their food was good but made the ninjas to fat to complete their missions.

Then mention the scum recipe that can help keep ninjas healthy. "We heard it could be made at the Ichiraku Ramen shop so we scout out to get the recipe.

"All I did was remove the fat from the food," Teuchi said although keeping something a secret.

"Okay we won the cooking match so Ayame come back with us," Naurto said.

"Father," Ayame said stepping out. Apparently while being kidnapped she was fed with their food as she was now over weight.

The next day Naruto and Hinata went on their date again to try the diet ramen but found the place busy with all female customers.

* * *

**A/N:** I know this is quick but that's it. Although at the end of the episode I thought I saw Temari near the end of the line, which was odd on my part. Now here's where I put in some mix up to delay the land of sea mission to get enough votes.

* * *

**Next Time:** It was a simple protect mission nothing to hard for Kiba and Naruto. Just protect what they thought was some art work. However their client keeping the art work is a pain on their side making a simple mission to an annoyance. How can Kiba and Naruto manage it? Read to find out...


	57. Hard Client

**Hard Client**

Naruto Kiba and Akamaru arrived at a docking bay where they were having their mission. "Wow it sure been along time since the three of us had a mission," Naruto said referring to Akamaru as the third teammate.

"Yeah I know," Kiba said with Akamaru barking.

…_Flashback…_

_They were in Tsunade's office for a mission. "We have to protect this thing?" Naruto asked._

"_That's right, its priceless art so I'm counting on you to protect it," Tsunade said, "I'm sending Kiba and Akamaru as your backup."_

…_End of Flashback…_

They walk down to where they were setting the safe. "Hey you dummies, the sign says no trespassing," one of the men said.

"Hold on a second Kiba Akamaru and I were hired to protect the cup," Naruto said giving him the papers.

The ramp collapsed causing the safe to fall.

"Kiba help me stop that thing," Naruto responded.

"Right," Kiba agreed.

They use logs to keep it steady as the man jump in and saved the artifact.

The logs broke and Naruto manage to get Kiba and Akamaru out of there.

"I'm the client that hired you so you better do the job my name is Shinemon," the man said.

He rushed them to a bridge where he dropped the safe.

"Ah man," Kiba responded.

"Leave it to me," Naruto said.

Naruto jumped down tied to the bridge and grab the safe.

The rope broke and Naruto landed on the water.

Naruto threw a kunai with rope tied to it to a rock and use it keep himself from falling down the waterfall.

"You guys are suppose to risk your life all the time," Shinemon said.

"You wouldn't say that if your life was on the line," Naruto said.

They made it to where there were a lot of bandits around that could steal the artwork.

At the end they were surrounded by thieves.

"Don't worry its nothing really," Naruto said.

"Are you crazy this is priceless art work," Shinemon said as he went on bragging about it.

"Kiba you know what to do," Naruto said.

"Right," Kiba agreed. They fought as Shinemon ran away.

Naruto and Kiba caught up with Shinemon at a store. "You know, you're a real pain," Naruto said.

"I thought you two are suppose to put your life on the line," Shinemon said.

"We wouldn't have to put our life on the line if you went along with the lie," Kiba responded.

"Wait you were just lying about what you said about the art," Shinemon said.

"Yeah we were," Naruto responded.

Meanwhile a bird reported to its master about what they were looking for.

On the way Kunai were thrown at them. Naruto blocked them with his Kunai.

Smoke screen fired from bombs covering the area.

"Lets go Kiba," Naruto said making the handsign, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Shadow clones appeared.

Kiba and Akamaru set themselves for their attack. "Beast mimicry: Man Beast Clone!" Kiba shouted. Akamaru turned into Kiba ready to fight.

Meanwhile Shinemon countered one of the men who stole the cup from him.

Finally the smokescreen cleared revealing. Naruto and Kiba checked Shinemon. "Naruto look here," Kiba said.

Naruto did so and found the cup missing. "Luckily we got Akamaru so we can track him," Naruto said.

"That's if they don't go to far," Kiba said.

At the cave the men kept the cup in their hands. "We have it we finally have it," the leader said.

They heard their traps go off thanks to Shinemon. The leader left as the men went to take care of Naruto and Kiba.

"You go after that guy, we'll take care of these guys," Naruto said.

"Right," Shinemon said.

Shinemon fallowed the man to the bridge to try and stop the man. The leader cut the ropes the moment Shinemon reach the bridge. Shinemon manage to make it to the other side and jumped on the man.

The thief beat Shinemon up and was about to leave. Shinemon continued trying to get it back no matter how beat up he got.

Naruto and Kiba reach the bridge. Shinemon got it back and Naruto and Kiba tried to keep the bridge tied for him.

"If I can't have it, no one can," the thief said pulling a rope. Boulders fell on them.

"Give the box to me," Naruto said.

Shinemon gave Naruto the box as they ran out of the cave.

They made it to the town where they were suppose to present the treasure. There Kiba and Naruto learned Shinemon was the treasure after all.

"That was some mission," Naruto said.

"Tell me about it," Kiba responded with Akamaru barking in agreement.

* * *

**A/N:** I decided I'm just going to mix-up the remaining missions a bit. Not just the missions that only take up once episode, but the others, because some will take longer than others and that will be needed for waiting on the polls for the 2 of Naruto's friends that will go with him and Anko to the Land of Sea. Some of the missions will take place after the land of sea like the protecting the star mission, or the S-class emergency mission episodes for the fun of it. And the Village of Artison mission/help the sand mission will be the last chapters since the last episode is where Naruto and Jiriaya leaves for their 3 year trip.

* * *

**Next time: **Team 7 are together again for a mission to the land of honey, to find a feudal lord's wife. It leads them to an eerie castle where their troubles began. Naruto is mostly a third wheel on the mission as Hinata's Byakugan and Kiba's nose is perfect for this mission, but when push comes to shove Naruto proves that he's part of this team. Especially since there is a chance of ghost and Naruto has experience with ghost because of the mission at the Land of Birds. Will this mission be successful? Read to Find out...


	58. Curse Castle

**Curse Castle**

Guards were carrying a cart to their meeting point. In the cart was the Feudal Lord's wife. They reached a fog that surround them out of nowhere. There was moaning and a bright light. When it ended the cart was destroyed and the lord's wife was gone.

At the Hokage's office Naruto Hinata and Kiba were there for a mission. "It seems the feudal lord's wife of the land of honey was on her way to visit her family at the land of candy," Tsunade explained, "Apparently she disappeared and her carriage was in pieces."

"So what's the mission," Naruto asked, "Tracking mission?"

"That's correct, with Kiba's nose and Hinata eyes, you should be able to find her," Tsunade said, "And since Naruto is member of your team, its only fair he's in it."

"Gee thanks for the kind words," Naruto responded, "Especially since I led successful missions with only few failed missions."

"That's true, you have proven your ranks as a Chuunin, no matter what team you were assigned with," Tsuande said, "Especially the Bikochu and the treasure protection mission."

"Anyways any clue about the disappearance?" Naruto asked, "I mean like ghost or something?"

"There's no such thing as ghost," Tsuande said, "Now go on the mission already."

"Sure thing just tell us where to go," Kiba said.

"Its called Kubisaki Ridge," Tsunade said, "Naruto you're squad leader so go now!"

"Alright we're going," Naruto said as he Kiba and Hinata left.

On their way to the country they were walking their way to the place. They made it to the pass as it started to rain. "Come on lets go find a place to stay dry," Naruto said. They headed off to find shelter.

They found a castle to stay at.

"This is to odd," Naruto said.

"Don't worry, like Tsunade said there's no such thing as ghost," Kiba said.

"You only say that because you never saw a spirit of someone that died," Naruto said.

"Like you have," Kiba said.

"Yes I did, back at the Land of Birds," Naruto said, "You guys aren't even there."

They entered the castle as the doors opened and closed on them.

"Sorry to intrude, but we need a place to stay until the rain stop," Hinata shouted.

They heard nothing but Akamaru barked and run off to one of the rooms.

"Hey Akamaru wait up," Kiba responded.

They entered the room to see dinner set for someone. Naruto found a painting of the owner and Hinata and Kiba saw it two.

"You think this is the owner of the place?" Hinata asked.

"Wouldn't that make him the feudal lord?" Kiba asked.

"Maybe or maybe he's head of some clan," Naruto said.

"Hey the table was set for 7 people," Hinata said.

"Wasn't there 7 people escorting the feudal lord's wife?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah you're right," Kiba responded.

"Maybe we should split up and look around," Naruto said, "We can use our communicators to keep contact with each other."

"Good idea Naruto," Kiba said.

They went to their bags and pulled out their communicators and had it set before going their separate ways.

Naruto found a sets of armors down the hallways. "Naruto here: Things are clear on my end," Naruto said. He didn't even noticed the armor looking at him.

Meanwhile Kiba and Akamaru smelled human scent in a room and checked it out. "Kiba here: Akamaru and I smell some humans in this one room but there's nothing here," Kiba explained.

The door shut on Kiba and Akamaru. "Kiba," a eerie voice said.

"Kiba what was that?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know the door just shut on us then we heard something," Kiba responded. Just then the room came alive and attack Kiba and Akamaru.

"Kiba Akamaru, what's wrong?" Naruto asked, "Kiba!"

Hinata was checking out a library and found info on about the castle's history.

"Hinata I lost contact with Kiba," Naruto said.

"I think I found something that might be the reason to it," Hinata said.

Just then she heard the same eerie voice as Kiba heard. Then books fell on her. "Naruto I need help," Hinata said.

"Give me your position and I'll be there," Naruto said.

"I'm in the castle library," Hinata said.

Just then bookcase and a painting got in her way. It pushed her into the wall where she was pulled in.

"First Kiba and Akamaru, now Hinata, what's going on in this place," Naruto responded. Just then a painting appeared in front of him and a being came out of it.

Naruto threw a impact shurikan. It hit the ghost and exploded. Naruto ran until he was blocked at both end of the hall. The floor became mouth like that pulled Naruto into it.

Naruto woke up in some room and saw Hinata there. "Hinata," Naruto said going to her, "Hinata its me Naruto wake up."

Hinata woke up and saw Naruto. "Naruto," Hinata said.

"Good you're awake," Naruto said.

"Nice to see you two love birds are alright," Kiba said as Akamaru barked as he was further in the room. Hinata and Naruto blushed hearing him.

They went down the hall as Hinata explained what she found out.

"So I was right," Naruto said.

"Yeah the scroll goes back 50 years, and it says anyone who enters in it will be devoured," Hinata said. They found multiple corpses in different armors, then one was the leader before it melted.

"Hinata take a look around," Naruto said.

"Right," Hinata agreed.

She activated her Byakugan and saw chakra in the walls. "All the walls have chakra," Hinata explained.

Then the walls moved and turned into something in a body.

"Hinata try your gentle fist," Naruto said.

"Okay," Hinata agreed and hit it. The walls bounce her back and Naruto saved her from falling. "Wait this is like Pervey Sage's jutsu," Naruto said.

"Yeah wasn't it the one that summons us into a toad's stomach?" Kiba asked.

"It would make sense," Hinata said.

They heard screaming and went to investigate it. They found the feudal lord's wife and her guards all over the place. They tried to break free but found it useless as the walls reverted back to normal.

"Kiba give us away out," Naruto said.

"Man Beast Clone!" Kiba shouted as Akamaru transformed into him and they started spinning, "Fang over Fang." They broke through and Naruto and Hinata jump through the hole. The hole disappeared after that.

"I am the castle and by order all that entered shall be devoured.

Acid came at them and they got away from it. Tentacles came at them and they tried to dodge it.

"This thing is a summoning right, then we just have to destroy it the scroll," Naruto said, "Hinata!"

Hinata used her Byakugan to look through and saw it. "It in the tower," Hinata said. Things went back to normal as someone came in. It was the ghost of Kubisaki coming through.

"We should fallow him," Naruto said.

They fallowed him they fallowed it up some stairs to the room where the summoning scroll was. Naruto grabbed the scroll as it transformed. "it's a lizard summoning," Naruto said. They destroyed the scroll and the summoning acted up.

"Naruto over there we should break through," Hinata said pointing.

"On it," Naruto said. He formed the Rasengan in his hand. He broke through making a hole and they were suck out of it. They manage to landed safely as the summoning started to disappear. All the guards and the feudal lord's wife were safe.

* * *

**A/N:** Quick update, but not that fast. Anyways I decided I'm going to do one more one episode chapter until the land of sea mission after that, but I can work on other stories until there is some more votes as there is a tie between Sakura and Haku for second most votes and I need two to go with Naruto and Anko so there has to be a tie breaker or something so I have 2 members to team up with Naruto and Anko for the mission to the land of sea. I forgot to give the update on the poll.

Hinata: 7  
Sakura: 2  
Haku: 2  
Choji: 1  
Shikamaru:1  
Lee: 1  
Kiba/Akamaru: 0  
Neji: 0  
Tenten: 0**

* * *

Next Time:** Lee builds a Dojo hopping that he get some competition and Naruto gets caught in the middle of it. Gai volunteer to act as the rival but he gets called on a mission. Then someone transformed into Gai tries to cause problems but ends up facing Lee. How crazy can this day get? Read to find out...**  
**


	59. Lee’s New Dojo

Lee's New Dojo

After another mission Naruto came home to the leaf village. He had to deliver a letter for Tsunade. Naruto headed to Tsunade's office when he saw a sign he didn't see before. "Why do I have a feeling someone I know is involved with this," Naruto said.

Naruto fallowed it to a dojo in a middle of nowhere in town. "This is to odd," Naruto said coming in.

"I have been waiting," someone said that was inside.

"That sounds like Lee," Naruto thought.

"You excepted my challenge?" Lee asked.

Naruto got a look and saw it was Lee. "Lee?" Naruto responded.

Lee started attacking as Naruto dodge them. "Lee its me Naruto," Naruto responded.

"Naruto?" Lee responded.

Naruto relaxed after Lee stopped. "So my first Dojo challenge would be you Naruto?" Lee asked, "Even better."

"Whoa hold on a second Lee…," Naruto responded.

"Leaf Hurricane," Lee shouted going for a kick.

Naruto barely dodge the kick.

Afterwards Lee gave Naruto some tea after he explained why he was there. "Sorry about the confusion," Naruto said.

"Its okay, I shouldn't have attack you like that," Lee said.

"So you build a dojo I see," Naruto said looking around.

"Yes, while Gai-sensei been going on a lot of missions and Neji and Tenten goes on their dates, I haven't been able to test my real abilities," Lee explained, "Then one mission I saw this one Dojo where one owner challenge the other to test their skills so I made this dojo in hopes that someone might challenge me one day. But so far no one has shown up yet."

"Well that much I can understand," Naruto said.

"Since you're here why don't we fight," Lee said, "It surely be a challenge."

"Hold on a second I still have to report back to Tsunade about the mission I was on," Naruto explained, "Maybe later when I'm free."

"Fine then and if you win I'll give you my dojo," Lee said.

"Well I won't take your dojo away from you, but I'll see about your challenger," Naruto said leaving.

Naruto came back from Tsunade's office with the report. "Well that's done, now just drop my stuff off, and then go to Lee's Dojo," Naruto said.

"Dojo huh?" he heard someone responded.

Naruto turned to Gai standing there. "Gai-sensei," Naruto responded.

Gai treated him to a meal as Naruto explained about the Dojo.

"So Lee build a dojo in hopes to get a challenger from another Dojo in order to train himself," Gai said.

"Yeah, but even though I agreed to be his challenger, I don't think I can take the dojo away from him if I win," Naruto said.

"I can't blame you Naruto, you're a true friend," Gai said, "Instead I'll be his first challenger for his dojo."

"You'll have to wear a disguise so he won't recognize you," Naruto said, "Although I have to keep my promise sometime."

"Then that's what I'll do," Gai said.

Near the Dojo Gai put on a wig and mustache and hid his plate on his headband.

"Gai-sensei," Sakura shouted running to him.

"Sakura what is it?" Gai asked.

At Tsuanade's office she explained about a mission to help Shikamaru's squad on a mission. He left to do the mission.

"Does anyone have a clue why he was dress like that?" Tsunade asked. Sakura shrugged as she had no clue.

Gai rushed out of the village still in his disguise. An enemy was watching and transformed into Gai and went into town.

Naruto explained about the challenger to Lee. "Well where is he?" Lee asked.

"I don't know but I'll go find him," Naruto said going to go find him, "If I don't find him I'll fight you like promise."

Naruto found the man transformed into Gai coming in the village. He noticed Gai-sensei was acting weird. "Could that really be Gai or someone dressed as Gai," Naruto thought, "Well either way works."

Naruto pulled the fake Gai to Lee's dojo to fight. "Okay just fight Lee and try not take the dojo away from him," Naruto said.

Naruto opened the door letting the man through. "Hey Lee, I found him," Naruto said.

"I been waiting, now we fight to see if you can best my dojo," Lee said.

"If this is really Gai-sensei, then Lee will have a challenge, but if it isn't then this will be interesting," Naruto thought.  
"I ah, issue a challenge," the fake Gai said.

"Fine but I'll win," Lee said.

"Okay I'll go," the fake Gai said thinking he'll go easy.

Lee move so fast he knock the fake Gai around the dojo easily.

"Thought so, at least I have a story to tell Haku," Naruto thought.

"Wait I submit," the fake Gai said.

"That means I win," Lee cheered.

"Really, I think he just need a breather," Naruto said.

"Yes okay then the fight continues," Lee said. Lee continued to fight the fake Gai beating him up.

"I wander where Gai-sensei is at?" Naruto thought.

Meanwhile Gai caught up with Shikamaru Choji and Ino.

"What you tell me you were just attack by monkeys?" Gai responded.

"They manage to grab the snacks Choji was carrying," Shikamaru explained, "Ino thought it was a real attack and send out the distress call."

Ino put the blame on Choji whose excuse was the flavor of chips. "By the way what's up with the disguise?" Shikamaru asked.

"Ah oh, I was planning to do Naruto a favor by acting as Lee's opponent by disguising myself, it's a long story," Gai said

At the Dojo Lee kicked the fake Gai out of the Dojo. The fake Gai ran away not wanting to complete what he came to the leaf to do.

"I think that means you win this time Lee," Naruto said.

"Yes as it seem," Lee said.

"How about we spar a bit," Naruto said.

"You got it," Lee said, "Give me all you got Naruto."

"Okay you ask for it," Naruto said making the hand sign, "Shadow Clone Jutsu." Shadow clones appeared and came at Lee.

"Leaf Hurricane," Lee shouted kicking each clone.

Naruto came down on him. Lee stopped him cold but Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke revealing to be a shadow clone.

"Shadow Clone Substitution Jutsu I see," Lee said. Naruto transformed back to normal as he was the board to try and hit Lee. Lee dodge the attack with ease.

"Nice try Naruto but you need more tricks than that," Lee said.

"Alright but you won't last against this one," Naruto said making the hand sign, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Shadow Clones appeared around Lee and came sliding at him.

"Nar-u-to," Naruto shouted kicking Lee into the air. Lee manage to save most of the hits. Then Naruto came down for the final kick.

Lee wrapped him in bandages and came down for the final blow. "Primary Lotus," Lee shouted throwing him into the ground. Naruto disappeared revealing to be a shadow clone.

Gai arrived to see the match. "Oh looks like I arrived to late," Gai said.

"Oh its okay, it was practally a draw anyways," Naruto said.

After the match Gai revealed himself to Lee.

Naruto arrived at Tsunade's office and told her about the fake Gai.

"That's interesting," Tsunade said.

"Yeah, I didn't get the chance to stop him but at least his plans were foiled," Naruto said.

"Maybe but we might have to stop him eventually," Tsunade said.

* * *

**Next Time:** Anko started gaining memories about her time with Orochimaru that she lost. Now Naruto and two more teammates must help Anko with her mission. But things about the mission doesn't make sense. What is the secrets to Anko's memories? Read to Find out...


	60. Trouble at the Land of Sea

**Trouble at the Land of Sea**

Anko had a nightmare of something in her past with Orochimaru at somewhere familiar to her.

The next day Naruto was minding the weapon shop on his free time. With Haku

Naruto was about to call it for the day when Sakura entered. "Hey Naruto there's a mission call for you," Sakura said.

"Okay," Naruto responded.

At the office, Tsunade was waiting for Naruto. "You ask for me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes you see I got a mission for you and Anko at the land of sea," Tsunade said.

"Anko-sensei?" Naruto responded.

"Well if it isn't the runt that flew through the first two rounds of the Chuunin Exam and won both matches in the preliminaries and first round of the final," Anko greeted as she was in the room.

"Wait wouldn't this require a four man squad?" Naruto asked.

"Actually the only ninjas available is Hinata," Tsunade said.

"Hinata huh," Naruto responded, "Wait I think I know someone best for this mission."

Moments later Haku and Hinata was in the office. "Haku?" Tsunade responded.

"I don't mind helping out," Haku responded.

"He was available," Naruto said.

"Fine then mainly because I think Haku's Kekigenki might come in handy," Tsunade said, "Your mission it to protect a ship and take out some demon that is believe to be destroying ships. Anko is leader for this mission."

They headed off for the mission. "We're going to the mother island of the land of sea to charter a boat," Anko responded and turned to Naruto, "Since you're a chuunin, if anything happens to me, you'll be in charge."

"Got it," Naruto said.

Once at the docks they planned to get the boat as mother island seem to remind Anko of her past.

"Come on I'll get us a boat," Naruto said.

"Um Naruto are you sure that's a good idea?" Hinata asked.

"Its okay I need to check something," Anko said jumping off. Her curse mark glowed as she went to a dock that reminded her of the past.

While getting ready to leave they saw a girl that was bandage up.

"_She's not bandage up for nothing, she's hiding something,"_ Haku thought.

Haku walked up to the man who was doing business with her. "You know anything about that girl?" Haku asked.

"Haku what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Just that that girl is to believe to be stolen by demon spirits which is why she can't do business there," the man said.

"Demon spirit huh?" Haku responded remembering what Zabuza once told him when he was younger.

"Hey Haku, what's going on?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry, just something about this island reminded me of something Zabuza told me once," Haku said.

"What did he say?" Hinata asked.

"Just that a demon spirit is somewhere on that island stealing people, but he thinks its someone else," Haku said.

"Come on lets find a boat," Naruto said.

They didn't get a ferry but they got a boat. "Now we just wait for Anko-sensei," Naruto said, "Most importantly tell her what you told us Haku."

"Tell me what?" Anko asked.

"Just something Zabuza told me," Haku said.

"Zabuza Momochi of the 7 legendary swordsmen, he's the one that took you in when you had no where to go right?" Anko asked.

"Yes," Haku said.

"Well it makes sense he knows something considering the Land of Sea and the Land of Water has a deal between each other," Anko said.

Naruto steer them to mother island. Suddenly something stopped them in their tracks. Suddenly they were heading to a whirlpool. "Haku help me out," Naruto said.

"Right," Haku said.

Just then something grab hold of Haku.

"Ice sinbol Jutsu," Haku shouted making the handsign. Water formed into Sinbols that attack the thing causing it to let go of Haku. They jumped out of the boat and walked on water.

They were targeted by something underwater.

"Hinata," Naruto said.

"Byakugan," Hinata shouted activating her bloodline. She saw something coming at Anko. "Anko watch out," Hinata shouted.

Something grab Anko but she made handsigns. "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu," Anko shouted blowing a giant flames into the river.

It revealed to be a water clone as the guy stretch his limbs around Anko. "Naruto isn't he one Kabuto's teammates?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, not a big surprise he's one of Orochimaru's men," Naruto said.

Haku kicked the man away but another pulled Haku into it. Naruto broke Haku free from the man. "Hinata watch out, there's another one," Naruto said.

The two appeared to be Yoroi and Misumi. Naruto made some quick hand signs. "Water style: Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu," Naruto shouted. Water Dragon appeared and attack as Yoroi and Misumi turned into water.

They headed to the land of sea for the mission and met the man in charge that hired them, Hitate. "Our schedule for departure been move till tomorrow," Hitate explained, "We have to keep our relations with the Land of Water."

"We understand," Anko said.

Meanwhile the girl from the other day, Isiribi was getting ready for the day. She was mistreated by the kids there.

Haku was thinking about what the one man said. He remember how his biological father reacted when he found out about Haku's bloodline.

"Hey Haku hurry up," Naruto shouted.

"Ah sorry," Haku responded.

They went to some people to ask around about the demon of the sea. They learn about the island and where Irisibi lived.

At the leaf Shizune gave Tsunade the information she asked for. It turned out that Anko was found at the land of sea. Tsunade was there when they asked Anko about Orochimaru.

They went to find Isiribi at her house but found her along the way. They fallowed her into a cave. She arrived at a shore where she became fish like. Anko remember something as well as her curse mark hurt her. Naruto and Hinata went after her. Naruto threw an impact shurikan at the exit causing boulders to fall in hope to block Isiribi's way out.

Haku tied her up from the shore. Just then Yoroi appeared and took her away. Anko passed out in pain from the curse mark.

They took care of Anko after she passed out. "We should find Isiribi," Haku said. "Yeah, its only right if we do," Naruto said.

Anko remember more of her past in her dream. She finally woke up and they agreed to check out demon island.

Meanwhile Isiribi made it to the island with the men as she was with them. She changed back to normal with only scales where the bandages were covering. She remember the suffering she endured because she escaped.

Anko explained about the experiment of humans on the way there. "Using humans to experiment on, that's just wrong," Naruto said.

"Trust me there are others who feels the same," Anko said.

They arrived at the island and somewhere in it Orochimaru and Sasuke were hidden in it as the scientist in charge went to deal with the intruders.

They saw a cave along the way. "Hinata," Naruto said as Hinata was looking in there with her Byakugan.

"Its clear," Hinata responded. They entered the cave with caution.

Somewhere in the cave Isiribi was explaining about what she found out on mother island.

Meanwhile Naruto Hinata and Haku found a room where the experiments took place. Isiribi pulled a rope causing them to fall through a trapdoor. Anko tried to stop her but Isiribi escaped and send lion like monsters after her.

Meanwhile Naruto Hinata and Haku ended up in another room. Yoroi walked up to them saying, "Looks like I have to fight you three."

"Okay our best shot is mid-range with this guy," Naruto said.

"I'll deal with him, with my speed, he won't be able to catch me," Haku said.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Haku responded.

Naruto and Hinata headed off as Haku dealt with Yoroi

Meanwhile Anko finished the lions and found a room with someone in it. It turned out to be the head scientist Amachi. Just then Naruto and Hinata entered the room.

"This is the end," Naruto said.

"Oh yeah well look at this," Amachi said showing them Isiriki, "To be able breath underwater and attack perfect for underwater warfare."

"These are human beings, they don't deserve that fate," Naruto said.

"Who cares all you are is brainless Guinea Pigs," Amachi said.

Naruto made some handsigns but Isiribi jumped in front of Amachi causing Naruto to stopped.

"Thank you Isiribi," Amachi said.

Meanwhile Haku was use ice attacks to keep his distance from Yoroi. Yoroi hit the ground sending sound waves at Haku. Yoroi use the moment to grab Haku.

At the same time Naruto and Hinata faced Isiribi.

"You don't have to do this, its not right," Naruto told her.

"I don't have a choice now, he's the only one who can turn my body back to normal," she explained. She undid the bandages revealing fish scales all over her. "When people see me they only see this and look to see me covered in bandages what would they think when they saw me like this. I just want to be back normal, like a human," Isiribi said.

"It doesn't matter what you look in the outside as long as you know you're human," Naruto said, "You attack ships and sending them to the bottom. Its not about what they look like what makes someone a monster, its what they do that does."

"Shut up, what do you know what its like to be treated," Isiribi asked.

Naruto look down remembering how he was kicked out of the orphanage and chased by villagers. Hinata sense something and activated her Byakugan.

There was an explosion from the wall sending rocks everywhere. "Defensive 8-trigram 64 palms," Hinata shouted waving her arms around creating a barrier as the rocks came at them.

Misumi came through the hole created by the explosion. Amachi and Isiribi left to leave Misumi to deal with Naruto Hinata and Anko.

Yoroi had Haku in a bind however Haku turned into water revealing to be a water clone. "A water clone?" Yoroi responded, "Of course you were trained by one of the swordsmen of the mist." Yoroi threw smoke bombs to cover the area in smoke.

Misumi tried to get Hinata but Naruto pushed him out of the way. Misumi use the moment to wrap his arms around Naruto to try and constrict him. Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Replacement Jutsu," Misumi responded.

"8-trigram 64 palms," Hinata shouted and started jabbing Misumi.

Just then the cave started collapsing.

"Guys this way," Haku shouted coming from the hole.

"Right lets go," Anko responded.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long for this update. Next one is the battle itself.

* * *

**Next Time:** The battle of the Land of Sea, and Naruto Hinata Haku and Anko were caught in it. They must persuade Isiribi to help them but fight the real Demon of the sea. How will this turn out? Read To Find Out...


	61. Land of Sea Battle

**Land of Sea Battle**

Naruto Haku Hinata and Anko made it to what they thought was an exit but it was blocked. "Now what?" Hinata responded.

"Let me handle this," Anko said. Anko bit her thumb made the hand signs and slam her hand on the ground. A snake appeared and broke through the exit. It opened its mouth and allowed them out of the cave.

"Its already morning, we got to hurry," Anko told them.

"Right the shipping is heading to the trap," Haku said.

"Hinata can you see them," Naruto asked.

Hinata activated her bloodline and saw Amachi. "I see them they're heading to the ship," Hinata responded. They took a boat to the docks.

Meanwhile the main ship headed off on orders.

"The ships they're already leaving," Hinata warned them.

"They fell for a trap, we must hurry," Anko told them.

Just then Isiribi attack the ships after tying them down and immobilizing them, except one that wasn't able to turn and ran into the ship. It turned out one of the men was Amachi.

"Who are you what do you want?" the captain asked.

"This fleet and its cargo I want them," Amachi said.

"You're out of your mind," the captain responded. One of the men came at Amachi, but Isiribi in fish like form squirt water at them. Yoroi who was on a rock performed Genjutsu to make it look like ball of fire was coming at them from above. The men jumped into the water away from the flames.

"Now finish them off," Amachi said.

Yoroi made the handsigns and place his hand in the water. A whirlpool started forming sucking the men in them.

Just then a ice senbol came out of nowhere and hit Yoroi's arm. Yoroi look to see Haku making a hand sign.

Hinata was saving the men as the whirlpool was gone.

"That's really low even for you," Anko said.

Isiribi and Amachi look to see Anko standing there.

"Now cut this out," Naruto said as he was on the ship as well.

"Isiribi get him," Amachi said.

Isiribi came at Naruto to attack and pushed him into the sea.

Anko dealt with Amachi on the boat.

Naruto got on top of the water. Isiribi tried to pull Naruto under but Naruto turned into water revealing to be a water clone. The real Naruto made some handsigns thinking, _"Water Clone Jutsu!"_

Water clones appeared around Naruto. Isiribi attack the water clones finding them a fake. Naruto was already at land where Isiribi swam to the surface of the water.

"Don't you know what you're doing is putting innocent lives in danger," Naruto said.

"It doesn't matter," Isiribi said before spraying water at Naruto. Naruto dodge the attack by ducking.

"Only thing I care about them, all I care about is being back to normal," Isiribi explained.

Naruto hit her sending her back.

"On my fourth birthday I was kicked out of my orphanage and was hated by most of the village," Naruto said remembering before he met Tenten, "But hurting others doesn't solve a thing, it only makes you what they want to see you as."

Amachi threw a jar and Anko broke it revealing to have knock out gas.

"Your useless what in the world is taking so long," Amachi asked Isiribi.

They turned to see Amachi on a rock nearby.

"He's only a kid, how hard is it to finish him off?" Amachi asked.

"I'm sorry its just…" Isiribi said.

"Be quiet, I'll deal with him," Amachi interrupted.

"I'm not some kid, I'm a chuunin rank ninja," Naruto said.

"A chuunin my bad," Amachi said then started laughing at them, "I hate to burst your bubble but I'm more powerful than you think."

He transformed into a fish like monster. He shot water at Isiribi from his mouth and hit her.

"You're going down," Naruto said.

"Oh you and what army," Amachi asked.

"This one," Naruto said making hand signs, "Water Style: Water Clone Jutsu!" Water clones formed and went to attack.

Amachi send scales at the water clones destroying them.

"Water Style: Great Water Canon Jutsu!" Amachi shouted and then send a jet of water from his mouth.

Naruto made hand signs quickly, "Water style: Water Vortex Jutsu!"

A vortex of water fired and hit Amachi's jutsu.

"You're not the only one who can perform water style jutsus," Naruto said and made hand signs again, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

Water formed a water dragon to attack Amachi. Amachi dodge the water dragon. Naruto came at Amachi for an attack. Amachi tried to punch Naruto but he dodge the attack.

Amachi bit his thumb and summon a sea monster to attack Naruto.

Naruto dodge the sea monster barely and made hand signs, "Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu!"

A vortex of water fired and hit the sea monster but it didn't do a thing.

"Your water style jutsus won't work against this creature," Amachi shouted, "Isiribi finish them off this is your last shot."

"Isiribi," Haku shouted.

"Huh?" Isiribi responded.

"Even if you fallow his order, then what, keep attacking people until he changes you back, it won't change what people in the land of sea sees you," Naruto said while making the hand sign thinking, _"Nine-tails I need your chakra." _

Red Chakra surround Naruto's body as he went through partial transformation.

Hinata sense this and activated her bloodline to see Naruto. _"The nine-tails chakra," _Hinata thought.

Isiribi was forced back to normal at that moment.

"Now let me show you a power of someone with a demon sealed in them," Naruto said.

"A demon sealed in them?" Isiribi asked.

"Simply say it, Naruto has the spirit of the Nine-tail fox in him," Anko explained, "When he was 4 he was kicked out of the orphanage and was treated as a demon even had his life threatened, but he found friends amongst those who didn't see him as a demon, and learn to look pass it."

Amachi fired water bullets at Naruto. Naruto dodge each one with speed. Naruto came at Amachi and started hitting him all over the place until Amachi hit the water. Naruto landed and change back to normal.

Haku who was send into the sea by a wave caused by Naruto's chakra manage to get up. Yoroi went to attack but Hinata went to attack. "8 Trigram 64 Palms," Hianta said jabbing him and then send him flying.

Haku took care of the rest by having water suround his body. "My bloodline allows me to control water at will," Haku said.

Amachi got out of the water and got ready to get ready to attack. Just then Anko tied him up with striking shadow snake. "Not so fast," Amachi said making hand signs. Just then the water demon appeared. out of the sea.

"I forgot about him," Naruto responded.

"You won't beat him now," Amachi said.

"Oh yeah lets test that theory," Naruto said. He bit his thumb and made handsigns. _"Chief won't like it, but I have no other choice,"_ Naruto thought as he slam his hand on the water far from the others, "Summoning Jutsu!"

In a large puff of smoke Gammabunta appeared.

"Okay now we're set," Naruto said.

"Naruto, is that you!" Gammabunta responded and started jumping around, "Idiot why did you summon me on salt water?"

"Hey I had no choice, its not like I can summon salt water creatures," Naruto responded, "I need your help against that sea monster, because none of my water style jutsus work against it."

"Well thanks to you I got a rash all over my body and it itches like crazy," Gammabunta said.

"Oh Naruto," Hinata responded.

"Looks like Naruto still can't work with his summoning," Haku said.

"Please my sea monster can swallow that thing up like a slug," Amachi said.

"That's it, Naruto when this is over you'll pay but for now I'll help you," Gammabunta responded.

Gammabunta tried his blade but found it useless against the sea monster.

"Okay then, Naruto you said water style jutsus won't work against it right?" Gammabunta asked.

"Yeah, I tried my strongest water attack and it did nothing," Naruto responded.

"And cutting it won't work either, so what we need to do is remove the spirits from its core," Gammabunta said, "If we heat things up maybe it'll evaporate."

The sea monster fired water bullets and Gamabunta dodge them.

"Naruto I'm going to spewl some oil, and you use a fire style jutsu to combine with it," Gammabunta told Naruto.

"Fire style jutsus, I don't know any fire style jutsus!" Naruto responded, "Wait I might have something that can substitute it."

"Good then lets go," Gammabunta said jumping above the sea monster and spit out oil. Naruto threw some Kunai with paper bombs into the oil. The paper bombs went off causing the oil to catch on fire. The combination cause the sea monster to evaporate and destroyed.

"Now for the fact you summon me on salt water," Gammabunta said.

"What! Oh come on, I told you I had no choice," Naruto responded.

"Yeah but you still have to pay," Gammabunta said.

"_I'm getting off," _Naruto thought jumping off before Gammabunta tried.

"Ah what ever, I'll let you go considering the trouble my boys caused you, I'm going back," Gammabunta responded before disappearing.

"I got to find a way to work with this guy," Naruto responded.

Sun was setting and all was left was Amachi.

"Now what are you going to do, Isiribi will remain as she is forever now," Amachi told them.

"No," Haku said.

"Huh?" Amachi responded.

"The leaf village looked pass what I did in the past and took me in, I'm sure they can do the same for Isiribi," Haku said.

"Yeah besides our fifth Hokage is one of the greatest medical ninjas in the world, I'm sure she can help Isiribi," Naruto said.

The next day Anko investigated the island because of her memories. She came to the house that wasn't locked and investigated it. She found nothing but her curse mark caused her pain. She then remember when Orochimaru gave her the curse mark that took away her memories. The reason was that Anko didn't live up to Orochimaru's standard even after surviving the mark.

She walked off knowing though that even though Orochimaru gave her a choice she still choose to stay.

Meanwhile Naruto Hinata and Haku were set to go. "Okay once Anko gets here we leave," Naruto said.

"Then hurry up we're about to leave," Anko shouted from the ship.

"When did she get here?" Naruto asked.

"She must of sneak on when we were talking," Hinata responded.

"We better go before the boat leaves," Haku said.

They headed off on a journey home.

* * *

**A/N:** Fast update huh, well I forgot to give the results of the poll. Clearly Haku and Hinata won but you don't know about the others...

**Hinata:** 11  
**Haku:** 5  
**Sakura:** 3  
**Choji:** 2  
**Shikamaru:** 2  
**Lee:** 2  
**Kiba/Akamaru:** 1  
**Neji:** 0  
**Tenten:** 0

I had to stop the polls over long period of time because one I can't have more votes coming in as I work on a chapter, and two: I had another poll on my profile for another story for the anime/manga series Zatch Bell known as Zatch Bell Rewrite. But unless you're a Zatch Bell Fan as well or not interested in Zatch Bell Rewrite then don't worry about it, but the first fact that I had the poll out long enough to get enough votes to update this and the last chapter.

* * *

**Next Time:** Naruto had a VIP escort mission, and its a little rich kid who tries to get around things with money. And since the kid wants to work around with ninjas while they're on missions Naruto is assign D-Rank missions to assure the boy's safety. However more is going on than he think as the boy is making a bad mistake throwing money around. How crazy this mission can get? Read To Find out...


	62. Rich Problems

**Rich Problems**

On the way to the leaf a rich man and his son was resting. The boy was comparing a marble to a diamond.

Back at the leaf Naruto was assign a VIP mission.

"A VIP mission?" Naruto asked.

"Yes right now there's no one more perfect than you," Tsunade said, "You're to watch over a boy name Kunihisa. His father is rich and Kunihisa likes ninjas and his father is paying us for him to hang out with a ninja. And since he has no skills for C-Rank and above, you'll be assign D-ranks for the afternoon. As well as play ninja with him and do your job."

"Don't worry I'll make sure this kid will be alright," Naruto said.

Kunihisa came in and checked around Naruto with interest. "You're a ninja?" Kunihisa asked.

"Yeah and your escort," Naruto said.

"So you don't mind if my little boy tags along with you?" Kunihisa father asked.

"Yeah, my name is Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto introduced himself.

"Yes he wants to play ninja for a day and wants to hang around them," Kunihisa father said.

"Yeah that's me," Naruto said.

Naruto took Kunihisa and the body guards around town before starting his missions. First mission was cleaning up a swamp.

Naruto used water walking to get some of the trash in the swamp. "You can help me clean this swamp but stay out of it, its pretty deep," Naruto warned him.

Kunihisa was already stuck in the pond already.

"Hold on I'll get you out," Naruto said making hand signs.

"Oh don't worry about it," Kunihisa said making weird hand signs, "Ninja Art…" He threw money into the air causing his body guards to jumped in to grab the money and Kunihisa ended up ridding on one of them.

"_That wasn't ninjutsu that was just throwing money into the air,"_ Naruto thought, _"Good thing we're the only ones here."_

The men were stuck as well and Kunihisa threw more money into the air getting more to jump in.

"You're just making it worst than it already is," Naruto responded.

On the way to another mission there was a puddle and Kunihisa threw money into the puddle and guards jump ontop of it giving Kunihisa something to walk on.

Next they had to fix a bridge. Naruto checked it out himself.

"There good as new," Naruto said.

"Are you sure its safe?" Kunihisa asked.

"Yeah positive," Naruto said.

"Well I still want to check myself," Kunihisa said. He threw money onto the bridge and bodyguards jump on it. He kept throwing more until the bridge broke sending Naruto into the river.

Naruto repaired the bridge again and then they went to get a Feral Pig while being watch by some people who was planning to kidnapped Kunihisa.

"Okay now we have this left then we can play ninja," Naruto said.

"Fine I'll get ready," Kunihisa said pulling out money.

Then they countered the pig which was huge.

"Watch and learn because I'm about to show you how I catch a pig," Naruto said.

"Leave it to me," Kunihisa said. He threw money and bodyguards appeared. They attack and was pushed around.

"Now let see you handle that," Kunihisa said.

The boar came up to Kunihisa up close.

"Wait its his fault," Kunihisa said pointing at Naruto.

The Pig went after Naruto. Naruto made quick hand signs and when the pig hit him Naruto turned into a log dodging it.

Finally the pig was caught and dealt with.

"Listen kid, I'm getting tired of being push around because of you," Naruto said.

"I bet you don't have a lot of money right?" Kunihisa asked.

"Well not everyone is heir of some great fortune," Naruto said.

"Well no problem," Kunihisa said signaling a guard.

He opened a brief case showing it full of money.

"Take as much as you want to be in a good mood again," Kunihisa said.

"Do you even know what it means to work for something?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean?" Kunihisa asked.

"I mean that not everyone is willing to be bribe into doing what ever you want because you pay them two, and I'm one of them. Ever since I was 4 I had to work to get where I am today, and I never bribe myself into it," Naruto said.

"Then I guess if I didn't make a lot of money I would think that two," Kunihisa said, "I make friends with money and everything."

"That's not even friendship, they're just hanging around you because you're paying them two," Naruto said.

"Then I guess you don't have real friends then," Kunihisa said.

"I have plenty of friends, I even have a girlfriend who sticks by my side and help me out no matter if I'm rich or poor," Naruto responded.

"Yeah right I bet you're just saying that," Kunihisa said before running off with his guards fallowing.

"Ah wait a second," Naruto responded going after him.

Kunihisa got hungry and tried to bribe his men to get some food but found it useless. Then he found fish cooking to eat.

Two men that were using it as bait tried to kidnapped him but Naruto kick them into the river.

"What do you want," Kunihisa asked.

"You were almost kidnapped," Naruto said.

"Oh another attempt then," Kunihisa responded, "Anyways you know where I can get something to eat because this won't last."

"How about I catch you one instead for free," Naruto said seeing a fish jump out of water. Naruto threw a kunai and struck it into the tree.

"That's cool!" Kunihisa said.

"Came from years of training with one of my friends that I had with out paying her," Naruto said.

"Really?" Kunihisa asked.

"Yeah, that was what I was trying to teach you, no matter how much money you have, not everything can be given to you just by paying someone into doing it for you," Naruto said.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Kunihisa asked.

"Yeah sure and free of charge," Naruto said.

Naruto handed Kunihisa a kunai as he wait.

"Keep a calm mind and focus on only the target you're aiming at," Naruto said.

"Right," Kunihisa said.

He tried and missed.

"That's okay, it was your first try," Naruto said.

"Okay let me go get the Kunai," Kunihisa said going into the river with his bodyguards fallowing.

Naruto fallowed two just in case.

Kunihisa look around until he saw two enemies from before with all his guards. The kidnappers paid the henchmen with the money Kunihisa threw around. Kunihisa search his pockets to find no money. The two main guards grabbed Kunihisa agreeing to help the kidnappers.

Naruto arrived and kicked the guards down saving Kunihisa. "I tried to warn you," Naruto said.

"Naruto you're right," Kunihisa said.

"Hey you I'll pay you double your pay for this mission to hand the kid over," one of the kidnappers said.

"Sorry, but no deal," Naruto said.

"What about triple," the other one said.

"No deal, I won't do it for all the money you have," Naruto said. Kunihisa climb on his shoulders and ran as the guards were paid to fallow. They stopped at a canyon over the edge.

Naruto went to defend against the men. "Shadow Clone Jutsu," Naruto shouted making the handsign. Shadow clones appeared and handle the henchmen.

Just then the cliff started collapsing. Naruto took out a kunai and rope, and tied the rope to the Kunai and threw it. It tied up to a tree and Naruto saved him and Kunihisa.

Later they said goodbye and Kunihisa and his father left, as Kunihisa now feel great knowing the truth.

* * *

**A/N: **I decided not to do the treasure hunt chapter since Team 7 in this story had done 2 of 3 successful missions together if you think of the Bikochu mission, the criminal capture mission, and the curse castle mission. I hate skipping that chapter but the whole point of the two episodes on the treasure hunt mission was to test Naruto's Kiba's and Hinata's abilities to work together on a mission after failing the Bikochu and criminal catching mission. And there's no point to it in this story. and I'll save the postman mission to later for another cause. Which just leaves the village hidden in the star mission which I'm going to change the beginning a little  


* * *

**Next Time:** Naruto leaves on a mission with Neji Tenten and Lee to the village hidden in the stars to protect their star from being stolen. But something about this mission doesn't seem right, and so does the deputy Hoshikage. What is there to this mission? Read to find out...


	63. Hidden Star Village Mission

**Hidden Star Village Mission**

200 Years ago a star hit somewhere in the Land of Bear where it soon became the Village Hidden in the Stars.

Now Tsunade was doing paperwork when a bird arrived with a message from the Village Hidden in the Stars.

"Shizune!" Tsunade called.

Shizune came in to see the bird pecking on Tsunade's head, and found it rather funny. "We got a security mission from the village hidden in the stars, I want you to get Neji Tenten Lee and Naruto," Tsunade ordered.

Naruto Neji Tenten and Lee were in the office for the mission. "For years the Village hidden in the stars kept a meteor of great power was kept safe from outsiders, but apparently now there's a chance of it being stolen," Tsunade said, "Your mission is to go to the Village Hidden in the Stars and protect it."

"Yes ma'am," Neji said.

Moments later they were heading off to the Land of Bears.

They arrived at the canyon that surrounds the country.

"Now we wait for the escort who will take us across the canyon safely," Naruto said.

Meanwhile in the Hidden Star Village genin were training controlling chakra through the power of the star. One of them name Hokuto collapsed unable to handle the power. The leader Akahoshi ordered one of the Konochis Hokuto to take Mizura to the hospital and reminded one name Sumaru to meet up with the visitors.

Naruto searched around for their guide. "Where is this guy?" Naruto asked.

An arrow fired stopping Naruto cold. Naruto turned to see someone in a gas mask. He fired another arrow with a rope tied to it to a tree to use to cross.

"Hold on a second, I'm a leaf chuunin rank ninja," Naruto said, "I'm just looking for the guide to the Village Hidden in the Stars for me and my teammates."

"Oh," the person said removing the mask revealing to be Sumaru, "My name is Sumaru, I'm your guide."

"Hey Naruto," Tenten shouted.

Naruto turned to see Neji Tenten and Lee coming to him.

"Hey guys this is our guide to the hidden star village," Naruto said, "Sumaru right?"

"Yes," Sumaru responded, "Fallow me."

Sumaru took them to Akahoshi's office.

"I'm Akahoshi and I am the deputy hoshikage of the village hidden in the stars," Akahoshi explained, "The third Hoshikage died a year ago, so right now the village has no true leader."

"But I thought only the leaders of the five great villages were given the name Kage," Neji said.

"That makes no difference, the people of this village is inferior to no one," Sumaru said, "We maybe small but someday we'll rival to those of the 5 great lands, and when that day comes I'll be Hoshikage."

"_He reminds me a lot of Naruto and his goal to be Hokage,"_ Tenten thought.

"Sumaru return to your training at once," Akahoshi ordered.

Sumaru didn't argue and left. Akahoshi explained little about the star and their mission before Naruto left to check on Sumaru.

"Hey Sumaru," Naruto shouted catching up to him.

"What do you want?" Sumaru asked.

"Nothing in particular, I thought I get to know some of the people hear including you, since my friends and I are here to protect your star," Naruto said.

"Don't act so nice, you foreigners are all the same going after our star," Sumaru said, "They think if they can get our star they can rise over the other hidden villages."

"Okay so tell me about this star, I mean I heard if you can draw power from it you can become powerful," Naruto said.

"Only through hard work and training, which is what I'm doing in hope to be Hoshikage one day," Sumaru said.

"Then it'll be an honor to work with you, because my goal is to become Hokage one day," Naruto said.

"You're a little weird for a chuunin," Sumaru said.

"Yeah, but when I'm in battle you see that I'm not the same person," Naruto said.

Meanwhile an intruder snuck into the training house and knock out those training there and took the star.

Naruto and Sumaru were talking when they arrived at the crater.

"So no one from a foreign land can see it?" Naruto asked.

"That's right," Sumaru said.

Just then they saw the same intruder left with the star.

"The star," Sumaru responded.

"You go check on your friends, I'll handle him," Naruto said, "Trust me I know what I'm doing."

"Okay," Sumaru agreed.

Naruto went after the thief and threw some kunai. The thief barely dodge the attack and landed on some log.

"Lets see you handle this," Naruto said making the handsign, "Multi-shadow Clone jutsu!"

Shadow clones appeared around Naruto. Then Naruto put on his goggles and made the handsign, "Hidden Mist Jutsu!"

A thick mist covered the area around the thief. The thief made a handsign and said, "Ninja art Kujaku," she said. Huge amount of chakra similar to the aura of the star appeared. The shadow clones went to attack but she made the same hand sign and said, "Beast!"

A beast formed from the Chakra and attack the shadow clones causing them to disappeared and Naruto gained their memories. _"Even with the hidden mist this guy manage to destroy my clones,"_ Naruto thought.

Naruto threw some impact shurikans at the thief. It hit the beast and exploded but did nothing. Just then more shadow clones appeared and grabbed the thief.

"The impact shurikans were just a diversion for my real attack," Naruto said going for an attack.

"I can use my chakra more than one way," the thief said. A blast of chakra came at Naruto full power. Naruto made hand signs and was hit causing the shadow clones to disappeared.. He hit the ground then disappeared. Then she saw Naruto and send the beast after Naruto.

Naruto made several hand signs quickly, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

A water dragon appeared and collided with the beast causing an explosion.

"Naruto," Sumaru shouted running to them. The thief saw him and quickly turned her chakra into wings and flew into the poisonous gas at the canyon.

"He's gone," Sumaru responded.

"Sumaru, something about his chakra wasn't right," Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" Sumaru asked.

"I mean that he could form his chakra into shapes and called it Ninja Art Kujaku," Naruto said.

Sumaru was shock hearing what Naruto just told him.

"Impossible, that ninja art is only possible in the star village," Sumaru explained.

Neji Tenten and Lee ran toward them. "Naruto," Tenten shouted.

Naruto and Sumaru turned toward them.

"There was a distress call from the training room what happen?" Lee asked.

"Someone just stole the star, I tried to stop him but he use his chakra to run off," Naruto said.

"Shinobi can't fly you know that," Tenten said.

"I know, but according to Sumaru the jutsu that allowed him to do it, is one known only here in the star village," Naruto said, "Neji can you see if you can find where he's going?"

"I'll try," Neji said and activated his Byakugan. He saw the thief before she flew out of his sight range.

"He's to far out, I lost him. But Naruto was correct," Neji said.

"So you were right," Tenten said.

"Yeah, why would I lie about what I saw," Naruto said.

In the leaf village Shizune was learning more about the star village. Haku came in with reports when he over heard them.

"I think I heard about that star back when I was traveling with Zabuza," Haku said, "Didn't they stop the training?"

"They did when the third Hoshikage was alive but then when he died it was started again," Tsunade said.

At the star village Sumaru told Akahoshi the news. "What someone took off with the star?" Akahoshi responded.

"Yes there were people training, but the enemy use some kind of jutsu and knock them out," Sumaru said.

"That's pathetic," Akahoshi responded.

"Hold on a second, that guy was forming chakra into wings and beast," Naruto said.

"Is this true Sumaru?" Akahoshi asked after being shock by the news.

"Yes, ninja art Kujaku no doubt about it," Sumaru said.

Akahoshi was acting weird about it.

"We will retrieve the star, I promise," Naruto said.

They headed out after the meeting. "Sumaru, would your friends be alright?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah don't worry about it," Sumaru responded, "Now quit acting like we're friends."

"So now what?" Naruto asked.

"I think we got something to go on," Neji said, "Their leader seem to be hiding something."

"Now that you mention it, he was acting weird when he found out it was one of the star village jutsus the thief use," Naruto said.

"So it must be an inside job," Lee said.

"Then lets search around and see what we can find," Naruto said.

"I'll look around the village to see what I can find," Neji said.

"Okay, Tenten Lee you keep an eye on Akahoshi to see what he's up too," Naruto said.

"What about you Naruto?" Tenten said.

"Right before the thief left, Sumaru was coming to help and the thief seem to react as if he knew him," Naruto said, "So I'm going to check on Sumaru and see if I can find something that might be the reason why."

"That might be a good idea," Neji said.

They went their separate ways.

Sumaru was at a cliff looking at a charm he had. He started singing a lullaby and remember his parents and when they left him, then left.

Naruto headed into the medical room thinking that maybe Sumaru's friends might clear things up for him. Naruto entered just to be tied up in purple chakra strings.

"Hokito its alright, I can tell he's not an enemy," Mizura said from his bed.

Naruto force Hokito down on her but.

"Sorry about that, my name is Naruto Uzumaki I was called here to keep an eye on the star of yours," Naruto said.

"I should be sorry," Hokito said.

Meanwhile Akahoshi was talking to two men both Jonin rank at least. They figured that the thief was one of two people who were the last to complete the star training. They knew about the connection between the thief and Sumaru and decided to get him but first they had to do with Tenten and Lee who were spying on them.

At the medical room Naruto served some jelly logs he brought from the leaf.

Hokito tried one and found it delicious.

"Hey can you tell me something about Sumaru, like why he's so cold?" Naruto asked as Hokito took care of Mizura.

"It happen 10 years ago, Sumaru's parents died protecting the star from thieves," Hokito explained.

"That explains a lot," Naruto said, "I grew up not know either of my parents, but I came to be friends with those who lost one or both parents because of something. So where is everyone?"

"They're gone they went to look for the star," Hokito said.

"Okay then I'm going to go find them," Naruto said leaving.

"Okay bye," Hokito responded.

Meanwhile Lee and Tenten were still watching over the main house when the two Jonin left. Tenten and Lee fallowed them as Lee kept whispering creeping, creeping.

They use the bucket to disguised themselves as one of Tenten's idea.

"Tenten are you sure this doesn't go against the way of the ninja?" Lee asked.

"Would you be quiet?" Tenten responded.

"Creeping, creeping," Lee said as they moved.

"Would you stop saying that!" Tenten responded.

The two men stopped and Tenten and Lee backup and placed the bucket down over them. They moved and Tenten and Lee continued. They went for a turn and then the two star ninjas disappeared.

Tenten and Lee removed the bucket and found nothing.

"They must of known we were spying on them," Lee said.

Shurikans came at them from both sides. Tenten summoned her weapon to block the shurikans as Lee use the bucket to block the rest. The two ninjas landed on the buildings.

"Hold on we're not your enemies," Tenten responded.

"That's right we're here on a mission from the hidden leaf village," Lee responded.

"Then why were you trailing us for, don't you have a thief to catch?" one asked.

"We're trying to find clues on who stole the star," Lee said.

"We don't have any leads, which is why we're looking around," Tenten said.

"Sounds like a waist of time," one said.

"We can get our star back ourselves," the other said before jumping off.

"They seem to be hiding something," Lee said.

"Yeah but what?" Tenten responded.

Meanwhile the star village Genin lead by Sumaru were using their chakra to try and sense out the aura from the star. They surround someone with a gas mask and in the same clothes. They used Chakra string fired from their hands to tie the enemy up.

Neji was checking the area out with the Byakugan nearby when Naruto jumped down.

"Found anything on Sumaru?" Neji asked.

"Only about his parents," Naruto said, "I tried to find Sumaru again, but he went with the others to look for the star."

Neji sense something and look a certain distance and saw the mask man tied by Sumaru and the others.

"There's a massive chakra coming from the valley of death," Neji said.

"Well lets go," Naruto said as they headed that direction.

Meanwhile the chakra threads failed as the Genin passed out. Sumaru was barely awake when the enemy was about to attack.

Naruto threw some impact shurikans. "Ninja art Kujaku," the man said making the handsign. Chakra appeared and deflected the attack. Neji use the Kaiten to protect them from the Shurikans and the explosion.

The enemy took Sumaru turned his chakra into wings and flew off. Neji and Naruto covered their mouths to protect them from the gas.

"That guy's chakra was different," Neji said.

"So you think it was someone who dressed like the thief?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe," Neji responded, "What exactly did you find out about Sumaru's parents?"

"Just that they died trying to protect the star when thieves tried to steal it," Naruto said, "But something still doesn't make sense."

"Maybe Tenten and Lee found something," Neji said.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah I decided to separate the star village mission into three parts. I thought of ending this chapter right after both the star and Sumaru was kidnapped. Next part will be the truth behind the star and Sumaru finding out the truth about his parents, finally putting an end to Akahoshi's plans.

* * *

**Next Time:** Now the battle to save the star begins. However their has to be a fight between the thief and Akahoshi. Naruto tries everything in his power to stop the thief but fails just to be saved by the thief. Naruto finds out who the thief was, her connection to Sumaru, and why she steal the star. What is the secret of the star village? Read to Find Out...


	64. Secrets of the Star

**Secrets of the Star**

At a hide out the original thief seem to know Sumaru since he was a baby from her memories. She worn a star village headband proving she was a star ninja and was putting the star where it won't cause any problems.

Meanwhile Tenten and Lee found Neji and Naruto.

"What happen here?" Lee asked.

"Someone just kidnapped Sumaru," Naruto said.

"What should we do?" Tenten asked.

"The medical center is near the training hall, we should get these guys there quickly," Naruto said.

There Hokito was taking care of Mizura when Naruto Neji Tenten and Lee came in with the others on their shoulders.

"Where's Sumaru?" Hokito asked.

"He was kidnapped," Naruto said.

In a private area Akahoshi and two men were watching over Sumaru who was on the bed with a gas mask on that kept him out cold.

Meanwhile Naruto and Neji were helping out in the room.

"Neji can you find out what's the exact problem of Mizura's?" Naruto asked.

"I'll see," Neji said and activated his Byakugan. He saw the chakra doing damage to Mizura's body.

"Guys come with me," Neji said.

They stepped outside and Neji told Naruto Tenten and Lee what he saw.

Meanwhile the thief jumped off after hiding the star.

"So you're saying his condition is getting worst from the training?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah," Neji said, "At this rate he won't make it."

"How though?" Lee asked.

"Its because of the star training," Hokito said walking out, "Most can't control the chakra and passed out or worst. The third Hoshikage ended the training seeing how dangerous it was."

Akahoshi send a message to the thief with chakra proving it was from him.

The thief known as Sumaru's mother Natsuhi got the message and went to act.

"Something isn't right, how could someone take that big of a risk," Naruto said, "I get that why the others are fallowing it for their village, because we done the same thing when our village was attacked. Putting our lives at the risk to protect everyone."

"That's true," Neji said.

"Well we should continue our mission," Naruto said, "Lee Tenten investigate the leader one more time."

"Again?" Lee responded.

"Naruto has a point, the one who took Sumaru has a different chakra from the one who stole the star," Neji said.

"And we might find out more about the star training," Naruto said.

Meanwhile Akahoshi meat up with Natsuhi.

"Where is he what have you done with Sumaru?" Natsuhi asked.

"First thing first I would take the star if you don't mind," Akahoshi said.

"Not until I get Sumaru," Natsuhi said.

"Not without the star," Akahoshi said and then summoned his chakra.

Natsuhi summoned her chakra as well.

"Beast," Akahoshi shouted. His chakra took form of a beast.

"Beast," Natsuhi shouted as her chakra turned into a beast. Her chakra beast took Akahoshi's down and retreated.

Neji then detected a massive flow of Chakra.

Just then the two star ninjas arrived.

"Friends from the leaf our leader is being attack by the thief," one of them said. They decided to fallow the two to the cliff.

Meanwhile Lee and Tenten were hanging upside down on the roof outside the main building.

"No ones here," Lee said.

"We should still investigate," Tenten said.

"Right Ninja Art: Phantom Jutsu!" Lee said making the handsign and disappeared.

Lee opened the door from inside. "Nice act Lee," Tenten responded.

They look around until a medical ninja came out of the rooms and came their way. They use the ceiling to hide. He left and Lee and Tenten went into the room the medic came from and found Sumaru.

At the battle field Natsuhi and Akahoshi had their chakra beast set.

"Why did you continue the star training after the third Hoshikage warned you about it?" Natsuhi asked.

"You yourself are the answer of that, if we had that kind of power, the five great nations will be no match for us," Akahoshi said.

Natsuhi remember all the kids who went through the training suffer in pain. Her chakra formed wings as she flew at Akahoshi.

"I still have Sumaru, you're helpless as long as I have him," Akahoshi said.

Natsuhi stopped knowing he was right.

Neji saw the whole battle but didn't know what they were saying, and told Naruto what he saw.

"Neji if we work together we can nutralize his chakra," Naruto said refering to the thief.

Naruto jumped and made the handsign. "Multi-shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted.

Dozens of Narutos appeared coming down on Natsuhi. The beast attacked all the clones destroying them.

"_Naruto where are you?" _Neji thought.

"Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu!" Naruto shouted.

A vortex of water fired from the ground and hit Natsuhi as Naruto transformed back to normal from the gas mask flew off as Natsuhi hit the ground.

"So the thief was a woman?" Naruto responded. Naruto jumped to Natsuhi as Akahoshi and the other two ninjas combine their chakras giving Akahoshi more power.

"Naruto watch out!" Neji shouted.

It was too late as the chakra formed a beast and hit the rock sending Naruto and Natsuhi to the canyon.

"Naruto!" Neji responded running to the edge, "Byakugan!" Neji activated his bloodline and looked down and didn't see any sign of Naruto or the thief.

Neji turned to Akahoshi whose chakra beast was still summoned.

"Why did you attack Naruto too?" Neji asked.

Akahoshi retreated his chakra. "It was an accident, I had to attack when I had a chance," Akahoshi said, "A tragic loss. I never seen anyone beat the ninja art Kujaku before he'll be remembered."

"Naruto was more than a shinobi he was a friend," Neji said.

"You have our thanks your mission is complete," Akahoshi said.

At her hide out Natsuhi was taking care of Naruto after saving him.

Naruto woke up to see Natsuhi.

"Rest easy, I'm a friend," Natsuhi told him.

"Did you save my life?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Natsuhi said.

"Thanks my name is Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto introduced himself, "I'm a Chuunin from the leaf village."

"My name is Natsuhi," Natsuhi said.

"Natsuhi, wait Sumaru told me the longer name of the red star Natsuhishibi," Naruto said, "The one that protects over him."

"Sumaru told you that," Natsuhi said.

"You know him?" Naruto asked.

"He's my son," Natsuhi answered.

"Huh, you're Sumaru's mother, that explains a lot," Naruto said.

Meanwhile Akahoshi found out that Sumaru was gone. They figured it was the leaf Shinobies cause and planned to take care of them when they get the star back.

Meanwhile Neji was at the medical center when Tenten and Lee came in with Sumaru.

"So Sumaru was at Akahoshi's place," Neji said, "That makes sense."

"Where's Naruto?" Lee asked.

"He was dealing with the thief when Akahoshi use his chakra to attack them and send them off the cliff," Neji said.

"What?" Tenten responded.

"Don't worry, I didn't see them in the valley, so they might of escaped," Neji said, "Our problem now is Akahoshi and if he did survived the fall until Naruto gets back I'll take charge for now."

"Right," Tenten agreed.

"Until Naruto gets back then," Lee said.

"First thing we got to do is find the thief," Neji said.

"I'll guide you through the forest," Sumaru said as he was recovered, "The forest is thick you'll need a guide."

"Okay then," Neji responded.

Akahoshi and the two men cross the canyon in gas mask to look for the star on a rope.

Naruto had a meal that Natsuhi made. "So why did you take the star?" Naruto asked when he was done.

"Its not the first time I took the star, it was 10 years ago," Natsuhi said.

"10 years ago?" Naruto asked.

"Then I knew the training was dangerous, my husband Haturubi and I took the star for the others safety. The third Hoshikage found us and agrees that it had to be ended, we decided it was best Haturubi and I fake our death and our son be safe," Natsuhi said, "Sadly my husband died from the training and now my faith might soon be fallowed."

"Well we need to get back to the village, my friends can help us once they know the truth," Naruto said.

Natsuhi sensed Akahoshi and the men near the star.

Akahoshi and his men arrived at the entrance of the hidding spot.

Just then a mist covered the area as Naruto's Shadow clones surround them.

"You want the star," one of them said.

"You got to get through us," the other said.

"Leave this to me," Akahoshi said with his eyes glowing and made the hand sign, "Ninja Art Kojaku: Beast!"

His chakra appeared and took formed of a beast that attack all the clones causing them to disappeared.

"Water Style: Water vortex jutsu!" Naruto shouted. From a rock a water vortex fired. Akahoshi dodge the attack as Naruto appeared. Akahoshi attack with his chakra beast but found it canceled out. He turned to see Natsuhi standing there.

"Stop the star training and I'll leave you and your people alone," Natsuhi said.

"You're just as blind as that stubborn old man the third Hoshikage, he failed to see the importance of the star training so we took care of him," Akahoshi said.

"You mean you killed him," Naruto responded, "He was your hoshikage, and you killed him. You don't deserve your title."

"Greatness must take sacrifices for the village," Akahoshi said.

"That's not for the village that's for your greed, a real shinobi wouldn't allow his dreams to hurt his own people," Naruto said.

"Naruto leave this to me," Natsuhi said making the handsign and her chakra formed a beast.

Akahoshi fuse his chakra with his men again making his stronger.

Meanwhile all the star Genin except for Mizura were leading Neji Tenten and Lee.

Natsuhi and Akahoshi set to attack each other. The two chakra beast attack each other but Akahoshi's was over powering Natsuhi's.

Just then Sumaru and the other Shinobies arrived catching Natsuhi off guard. Akahoshi use the moment to restrain Sumaru.

"Why did you attack Sumaru?" Lee asked.

"it's the sake of the village to get the star back from her," Akahoshi said pointing at Natsuhi.

"Neji Tenten Lee, don't listen to him, he and his goons are the ones who killed the third Hoshikage to restart the training," Naruto shouted, "That woman is Sumaru's mother, she stolen the star twice once 10 years ago and now both for the safety of the village that the third Hoshikage believed what would have been right reason."

"She's my mother," Sumaru responded, "And she did it for what the third Hoshikage believe was right."

Neji noticed that Sumaru was being controlled as well. Natsuhi gave in and destroyed the hideout. She took the star and gave it back.

Sumaru was released and passed out. Natsuhi passed out as Naruto saved her. Akahoshi use his chakra to attack Natsuhi and removed her chakra.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah I stopped it there. Half way through a episode but I'll continue on with the next chapter.

* * *

**Next Time:** Natsuhi is in a bad condition and it gets worst. Naruto and his friends must decide what to do now that the mission is over. They have to stop the star training but how they can do it without ruining the trust of their allies? Read to find out...


	65. Ending the Suffering

**Ending the Suffering**

Akahoshi and those who would fallow him left. Hokito and Sumaru stayed by the leaf's side. At the base they treated Sumaru and Natsuri.

"Just as bad as Mizura right?" Naruto asked Neji who had his Byakugan active about Natsuri.

"Its actually worst," Neji said.

"We should take everyone to leaf village," Naruto said, "That way Hokito and Sumaru will be protected by the leaf walls."

"Not much we can do being rogue ninjas now," Hokito said, "But what about Mizura."

"Yeah we can't leave him there," Naruto said.

Meanwhile Sumaru finally got to be with his mother for once.

Later Sumaru was asleep when Neji came in. "Sumaru wake up," Naruto shouted.

Sumaru got up surprise to see everyone there.

"Where's your mom she's not here," Naruto said.

Meanwhile Natsuhi went to the temple for the star again this time to destroy it.

Naruto and the others headed to the temple.

Natsuhi was about to destroy the star when she was hit by Kunai thrown by Akahoshi. She tried to summon her chakra into beast but passed out.

Just then Sumaru stopped as his necklace destroyed.

Akahoshi gained title as fourth Hoshikage and send ninjas after Naruto Neji Tenten Lee Sumaru and Hokito. Sumaru flew off to go after Akahoshi.

Naruto Neji Tenten Lee and Hokito arrived at the edge of the valley. Once it was safe they cross the rope to the village.

Sumaru made it to the temple and found his mother's body. Sumaru moved his mother into his arms and was sad.

Star Shinobies surround the temple knowing Sumaru was in there. Naruto Neji Tenten Lee and Hokito waited for their chance.

"So now what, Sumaru is in trouble," Naruto said, "The deal was to get him and Hokito to the leaf for safety."

Archers fired arrows of flames to the temple. Inside Sumaru cried and his tear activated something Natsuhi left in her blood. The temple blew up at that moment.

Naruto remember meeting Sumaru for the first time. Hokito ran strait to the group.

"Listen to me if you continue with the star training you all will die," Hokito said, "Sumaru's mother stole the star and did it for the safety of the village and its people."

The ninjas started asking about it but Akahoshi kept telling them otherwise.

Just then Mizura came up and revealed the truth to his true injuries. Everyone started believing in Hokito at that moment. Akahoshi was planning to shoot Mizura and Hokito. All the Genin came to their side protecting them.

They turned against Akahoshi for attack against him. Akahoshi went to attack and Mizura took another hit. Akahoshi revealed the star and was planning to use it to attack.

He infuse his body with the star and set himself to attack them. By doing so his body was attack by his own chakra a dragon formed from his chakra.

The dragon attack all the men standing in its way.

Then it attack Naruto Neji Tenten and Lee. Naruto recovered from the attack but everyone else fell.

"That's it, lets see that star chakra work against red chakra," Naruto said making the hand sign, _"Nine-tails give me your chakra."_

Naruto's body surround with red chakra from the nine-tail fox.

Akahoshi was about to attack Hokito with his chakra dragon when he saw the red chakra coming from Naruto.

"No one, and I mean no one, hurts my friends and gets away with it," Naruto said and made the hand sign, "Multi-shadow Clone Jutsu!" Multiple shadow clones appeared to attack.

"Okay, 100 water dragon strike," Naruto shouted.

All the shadow clones made several hand signs. "Water Style Water Dragon Jutsu!" They shouted summoning hundreds of water dragons. All the water dragons attack but the chakra dragon destroyed them and hit the shadow clones.

Just then chakra appeared in a form of Natsuri's spirit holding Sumaru. Then Natsuri helped Naruto and infuse her chakra with Naruto as she helped him into the sky.

"Yeah I get it, lets combine our chakras," Naruto said. Naruto formed the Rasengan in his hand as they went to attack. The dragon attack but Naruto was protected by the attack.

"Rotation like the Inuzuka Clan's fang over fang, power into the rotation like the Hyuga Clan's Kaiten, and control over both rotation and power like Haku's ability to control water," Naruto said coming at Akahoshi, "Rasengan!"

Naruto jabbed the Rasengan at the star destroying it.

At the leaf village Tsunade received the report.

"Your job was to protect the star and yet you destroyed it," Tsunade said, "Not only it was a failure but now we got to pay the damages."

"The one who hired us, turned against us and use the star against us," Naruto asked.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to put it against you four," Tsunade said, "Like you said, the client turned to attack you guys with the star. It was an act of defense."

"So what happened to Akahoshi?" Tenten asked.

"He's being held prisoner for killing the third Hoshikage and betraying the village," Tsunade explained.

Shizune came in with news on the genin from the star village.

"So how are they doing?" Naruto asked.

"They should be fine, including Mizura," Shizune said.

"Alright," Naruto said.

"They're going home right now," Shizune said.

"Sorry Lady Tsunade but I'm going to cut this meeting short," Naruto said.

"Go ahead," Tsunade said knowing why.

Naruto caught up with Sumaru Mizura and Hokito. "Hey guys, so you're going back home then," Naruto said.

"Yeah that's right, thanks for everything," Hokito said.

"Watch it I'll be hoshikage before you become Hokage," Sumaru said.

"Well you better become chuunin and then beat me to Jonin first," Naruto said.

"I will just wait," Sumaru said.

* * *

**A/N:** Its rushed and short but I wanted to get this mission through to the end. I thought of combining the red chakra with Natsuhi's chakra to help each other out on the final attack. I didn't want to kill Natsuhi but I went a head with it for the final attack.

Also I wanted to keep this a secret until after the star village mission is done that only few knew about it from private messaging, but now its done its time to let it out...

Since Naruto's Different Life made it all the way to season 8, and there's only one more season until the end of Naruto's Different Life and the beginning of the sequel. Instead of doing another special and everything I decided since the third Naruto movie takes place in Season 8, I'll do a Naruto's Different Life version of the movie in a separate story. This will be my thanks to you for reading the story this far and like a congratuations for Naruto's Different Life for making it this far.

Also when I make it to the end of the story I will make a sneak preview of its sequel but as for now sneak peak to the movie...

* * *

**Sneak Peak of NDL version of the 3rd movie**

Team 7 consisting of Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, and Kiba Inuzuka going on a mission to protect a prince till he and his son make it to the land of moon...

"Why are we on this mission again?" Naruto asked.

"Because we're being paid by the client," Kakashi said

...

"Hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto greeted the prince.

The boy Hikaru continued playing his game ignoring Naruto.

...

"Will you really be my friends?" the prince asked.

"Yeah of course," Naruto said.

"Me two," Kiba said.

"I will too," Hinata responded.

...

"Why are you going this far to stop us," the enemy said.

"Because I made a promise," Kiba said to his opponent

"To a friend," Hinata said.

"That we'll help him out," Naruto said.

"And team 7, don't go back on their word," all three said.

...

"Hikaru you can do it," Naruto shouted.

Hikaru fired his last arrow that broke the rope saving his father.

...

"No matter how far we are, we'll still be friends," Naruto said.

* * *

**Next Time:** The last mission left Akamaru in a condition where he may attack anyone and Kiba is trying to hide it. Hinata and Naruto must track Kiba down and help him save Akamaru from a horrible faith with the help of Kiba's sister Hanna in saving Akamaru or killing him. However Hinata and Naruto knew they must help Kiba most of all because Akamaru is part of their friends as well as their team. Can they help Kiba and Akamaru? Read To Find Out...


	66. Saving Akamaru

**Saving Akamaru**

Naruto and Hinata were called in Tsunade's office.

"Keep an eye on Akamaru why what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Kiba and Akamaru was trying to deal with some enemy ninjas while you were away, however the enemy ate some poison and may have poison Akamaru with a pathegen," Tsunade said.

"That's horrible," Hinata responded.

"Yes, Naruto Hinata, you both are Kiba's teammates and good friends with him, that's why I'm assigning this mission to you two," Tsunade said.

Later Naruto called for team training, although Kiba stayed in the sidelines with Akamaru.

"Akamaru really doesn't look so well," Naruto said.

"Yeah I think its best I take Akamaru home for now," Kiba said.

They headed home after that.

"Maybe Hanna knows something that can help. I mean she is a vet after all," Naruto said.

Kiba was thinking the same thing but got the bad news.

"Are you serious?" Kiba responded.

"I'm afraid so, he has at least 50% chance," Hanna said.

Akamaru started barking and they came out to see Naruto and Hinata there.

"Hey Akamaru its just us," Naruto responded.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kiba asked.

"We were just concern about Akamaru and decided to come see if we can help with him," Hinata said.

"Akamaru is fine don't worry," Kiba said.

The next day Naruto and Hinata received word that something was wrong with Akamaru.

They came to the field where medical ninjas taking care of some ninjas that were attacked.

Kiba knew it was Akamaru and was trying to deal with Akamaru.

Anbu took Akamaru a way for guard.

Naruto and Hinata came to the Inuzuka place to help Kiba bring vaccine.

"Thanks for coming all this way," Kiba said.

"Akamaru is just as our friend as our teammate," Naruto said, "We can't allow anything happen to him."

Kiba went into the hospital but instead of giving them the medical stuff he took Akamaru and snuck him out.

Naruto and Hinata were going after Kiba knowing what he just did.

Meanwhile Akamaru was going through the transformation already.

Tsunade called Hanna in and gave her the cerium for Akamaru.

"Hinata and Naruto are already looking for him, find them, you most likely find your brother," Tsunade said.

Naruto and Hinata finally found Kiba.

"Kiba where's Akamaru?" Naruto asked.

"Right there," Kiba said pointing at Akamaru who went through the transformation, "And you guys here to take Akamaru from me."

"No wait Kiba we're here to help you," Hinata said.

"Yeah, Akamaru is our friend, we won't allow anything happen to him," Naruto said, "Come on Kiba we knew each other since we were 5, you think Hinata and I will betray our friendship with you and Akamaru?"

Just then Hanna arrived with her k9 triplets.

"Kiba Hinata Naruto stay back, I have a cerium that might work," Hanna said.

"Then lets move," Naruto agreed.

Hinata and Naruto made the hand sign. "Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu!" They shouted as a thick mist covered the area.

The dogs attack Akamaru knocking him down.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted making Shadow clones that immobilize Akamaru.

Akamaru threw them back and hit Hanna forcing her back

"Akamaru stop!" Kiba shouted.

Kiba started walking up to Akamaru.

"Akamaru have you forgotten my scent?" Kiba asked, "We grew up together, we played with our friends. Somewhere in you I know is the Akamaru I knew."

Akamaru went to attack Kiba by jumping into the air.

"Kiba watch out," Hinata shouted.

"I broke my word, went against our ninja way by not protecting you," Kiba said.

Something made Akamaru snap remembering his time with Kiba Naruto and Hinata as a team.

Akamaru attack but was given the cerium.

The next day Kiba was in the hospital and Akamaru was okay.

"Kiba was lucky that Akamaru missed vital points," Tsunade said.

"No it wasn't luck," Naruto said, "It was the bond that Akamaru shared with Kiba that saved him."

Kiba was awake and thanked Akamaru for it as well.

* * *

**A/N:** Its rushed again. I'm going to add the sneak peak for the NDL version of the 3rd movie.

* * *

**Sneak Peak of NDL version of the 3rd movie**

Team 7 consisting of Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, and Kiba Inuzuka going on a mission to protect a prince till he and his son make it to the land of moon...

"Why are we on this mission again?" Naruto asked.

"Because we're being paid by the client," Kakashi said

...

"Hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto greeted the prince.

The boy Hikaru continued playing his game ignoring Naruto.

...

"Will you really be my friends?" the prince asked.

"Yeah of course," Naruto said.

"Me two," Kiba said.

"I will too," Hinata responded.

...

"Why are you going this far to stop us," the enemy said.

"Because I made a promise," Kiba said to his opponent

"To a friend," Hinata said.

"That we'll help him out," Naruto said.

"And team 7, don't go back on their word," all three said.

...

"Hikaru you can do it," Naruto shouted.

Hikaru fired his last arrow that broke the rope saving his father.

...

"No matter how far we are, we'll still be friends," Naruto said.

* * *

**Next Time:** Naruto gets caught with a creature that was thought to be a myth. Naruto must do regular missions with it but soon the creature kept getting bigger. Naruto must take it to the mother but will the creature remember Naruto when he does? Read to find out...


	67. Legend of the Onbaa

**Legend of the Onbaa**

Somewhere in the forest an eagle took a creature from its nest as its mother watch.

Meanwhile Naruto was training when the eagle drop something on him.

"Ah don't tell me it did…No I guess not, well I should take a shower before to the shop," Naruto said heading to the leaf. Meanwhile the creature climb onto Naruto's back.

Naruto came back seeing that people were staring at him weirder than normal.

He came near Akamaru and Kiba as Akamaru was barking.

"What's up with Akamaru?" Naruto asked.

"He says you stink," Kiba said.

"Well there was an eagle," Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto," Sakura greeted.

"Hey Sakura," Naruto said.

"I heard you haven't had a mission," Sakura said.

"Yeah but I've been training," Naruto said, "Well I got to go, I need a shower before I go to the weapon shop."

"Good idea," Kiba responded.

"Wait what's that?" Sakura asked about the paws coming out of Naruto's sides.

"That must be the thing the eagle dropped," Naruto said.

Naruto look behind to see the creature.

Kiba tried to pull it off but the creature kept holding on.

They went to Tsunade's office to find out more. Tonton and Akamaru sniffed out the creature.

"I suppose none of you were told the legend of the Onbaa?" Tsuande asked.

"No not really," Naruto said.

"Well it's a story known as far back since my grandfather the first Hokage was alive," Tsunade said, "When I was a little girl, I was told the story. Then one day Jiriaya decided to go find the Onbaa."

Tsunade remember when Jiraiya left when they were kids and they made a bet. Orochimaru was with them and he betted on Jiriaya.

Tsuande went through her stuff and took out a book. "Here something on the Onbaa he wrote," Tsunade said giving it to Naruto.

"Onbaa are big about 9 ft tall, when these frightening beast get angry no one can match them but I beat one in wrestling," Naruto said and turned a page to see Jiriaya wrestling one of them, "Onbaa children are carried on their mother's back. This is how they are raised." Naruto stopped in shock and look at the Onbaa."

"I thought all that was something from the legend but I guess I was wrong," Tsunade said looking at the Onbaa.

"Yeah but how long am I stuck with him?" Naruto asked.

"Well according to legend the first thing they see they consider as their mother, and cling to their back until they reach full maturity," Tsunade said.

"Well that's great I was planning to use my day off to work at the weapon shop and then go on a date with Hinata," Naruto said.

"I'm sure Hinata understands about the situation you're in," Kiba said.

"Its not Hinata I'm worried about, its everyone else," Naruto said, "Not to mention what about when he grows into a 9 ft tall, I'm not the tallest person here you know."

Later Naruto went to the shop to work, Haku couldn't help but laugh at Naruto's situation.

"Hey its not funny," Naruto responded, "Well considering people were staring at this little guy. I think its best I do the stocking for now."

"Be sure you don't hurt the little guy," Haku said.

"Again not funny," Naruto responded.

After work Naruto headed off to pick Hinata up.

Lee pass by carring bags on his back.

"Lee what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"I won't loose," Lee said running off.

"Hey Hinata," Naruto said.

"Um, Naruto I heard something about you having a creature on your back," Hinata said.

"A creature, oh yeah the Onbaa," Naruto said, "Yeah apparently an eagle picked it up and drop it on me, and now it thinks I'm its mother."

"Oh," Hinata responded.

"Hey don't worry, we can still have our date if that's okay with you," Naruto said, "I mean this little guy can't cause any trouble right now from what I heard."

Just then there was a whizzing sound.

"Um Naruto," Hinata responded.

"huh?" Naruto responded and look to see pee stain from the Onbaa.

They had to stop at Naruto's place to somehow wash off the pee without taking the vest off.

At Ichiraku Naruto and Hinata had their date.

"Normally we don't allow pets to eat around the counter," Teuchi said.

"Sorry this little guy won't let go until he's fully grown," Naruto explained.

"He's sure cute," Ayame complimented the creature

"So what's his name?" Teuchi asked.

"How about Onbu," Hinata said.

"Yeah why not," Naruto said.

He then noticed that Onbu was reaching for a fishcake. Naruto gave him one and Onbu was happy.

"More fish cake please," Naruto said.

"Coming right up," Teuchi said.

That night Naruto slept with his clothes on since Onbu was clinging on them eating a fishcake.

Somewhere in the mountain's Onbu's real mother was calling out for her child.

The next day Naruto cleaned up the Hokage monument as Tsunade watch him noticing Onbu was getting bigger.

"Okay Naruto your mission is too take care of some bandits at the Yamanuchi pass," Tsunade said.

"Okay so is Hinata Kiba and Akamaru coming with me or anyone else for this mission?" Naruto asked figuring they might be wanting Onbu out of there, "Or you want me to go on my own."

"On your own for this one, it shouldn't be two hard for you being a Chuunin," Tsunade said.

"Uh huh," Naruto responded.

Naruto headed off with his camping gear. He stopped at a cave during a storm and headed off again. Naruto got some fishcake from a restaurant to eat.

The next day Onbu's fur was light brown and almost Naruto's size. They reached the gate where the bandits were suppose to be. The bandits came out to deal with Naruto.

"Okay leave this to me," Naruto said and made the handsign, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Shadow clones appeared and went to attack but the bandits seem to attack Onbu's clones. Naruto and his shadow clones took down the bandits.

"Okay lets go back to the village for now," Naruto said heading back.

They stopped when something big came pass them.

Onbu's mother came to attack and Naruto dodge each one.

"Wait are you Onbu's mother?" Naruto asked, "I didn't steal him why are you attacking me?"

The Onbaa attack Naruto sending him at the cliff edge as Onbu let go. Onbu was aquantanced with his mother and changed into a real Onbaa form.

Naruto got up the cliff and was faced with Onbu.

He and his mother went to attack Naruto who dodge them.

"Onbu remember its me, the one who took care of you while you were a baby," Naruto said then he got an idea and turned around revealing the red circle with the spiral on the bac, "Remember the fish cake I gave you it was spiral it was like this."

Onbu stop seeing it and remember. His mother went to attack Naruto but Onbu stopped her.

Onbu explained to his mother about Naruto and she gave him a piggy back ride home.

"Thanks guys," Naruto said.

Before Naruto knew it he was back in the leaf village.

When he got to Tsunade's office he had a good laugh.

"The Onbaa are no longer a legend, they're mating like rabbits out in the woods and the eagles been picking up baby Onbaas and dropping them all over the leaf," Tsunade said. As she said that an Onbaa appeared on Tsunade's back, then one appeared on Shizune's back.

All over the leaf village almost all the villagers had a Onbaa on their back.

"Naruto how do you get rid of these things?" Tsunade asked.

"Well you're going to need fishcake, and have a red spiral somewhere on you like the one found on ninja vest, then just leave the village and she will most likely find you," Naruto said.

"Who will find you, wait you don't mean their mother do you?" Tsunade responded, "And why do we need fishcake and a red spiral?"

"Sorry but something tells me I got places to go," Naruto said leaving.

"Naruto get back here!" Tsunade responded.

* * *

**A/N:** I loved that episode, I found it funny how everyone in the leaf village animal and humans had a Onbaa. Anyways Naruto's Different Life the Movie is now posted and is already up with 3 chapters. I got to balance NDL and NDL the Movie out because I did the math and have less than 35 episodes left minus the whole count down of the top battles since I already did the whole countdown thing with the chapters, and I don't want to do all that again even if its based off the episode. Anyways I promised that I'll do the postman episode eventually and I should keep my promise, so I'll do it the chapter after the caravan mission to the land of green since that's coming up soon.

* * *

**Next Time:** Shino and Naruto goes on a mission together. Their task is to be substitute chief client request this because in his father's will if he laughs everything he was suppose to inherit will be split amongst the family. Shino was perfect for the job until he ate some rice with laughing potion that not even his bugs can stopped causing him to laugh. Looks like everything is up to Naruto, but can he keep himself from laughing at the most ridiculous things the family has in store for him? Read to Find Out...


	68. Substitute Chief Mourner's Task

**Substitute Chief Mourner's Task**

Shino and Naruto were called to Tsunade's office for a mission. "Tomorrow at Motoyoshi village for Toubei Kagetsu, I need you two to be there," Tsunade said.

"A security mission?" Naruto asked, "Why you want the two of us to go?"

"Well Shino is best fitted for the mission, but no one else was free so you Naruto will be going as his back up, so Naruto even though you're the only chuunin between the two of you, this mission mainly depends on Shino unless something happens that makes him incapable to continue," Tsunade said.

"Right," Naruto and Shino responded.

The next morning they headed off for the mission

They stopped when an old lady came by. "Hey do you know where Motoyoshi village is at?" Naruto asked.

"Is it Motoyoshi village you're heading to?" the lady asked.

"Yeah," Naruto responded.

"Well its just up ahead over that hill," the woman said.

"Thank you," Naruto said.

"But be warned that village is the place where even the dead laugh, if you started laughing two you're finished," she warned them as she passed.

They finally arrived at the village uncertain by what the lady said.

At their client's place Naruto and Shino showed respect to the father who had died recently until the man came in.

"Greeting my name is Futa Kagetsu," the man introduced himself.

"I'm Shino Aburame," Shino said.

"And I'm Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto finished.

Futa gave them the final will of his father. It said that everything will go to Futa unless he laughs during the funeral service.

"I know the others will do what ever they can to make me laugh, but there's a loophole. It says I can find a substitute chief mourner to take my place so that's why I hired you for the job," Futa explained.

"Yeah this is a perfect mission for Shino, I don't know anyone else more perfect for the job than Shino," Naruto said.

Just then a young woman came in. "Futa dinner is ready," She said.

"This is my youngest sister Mai," Futa introduced, "She lived here with my father and took care of him to the end. Mai this is Shino and Naruto."

"Its nice to meet you," Mai said.

They came in for dinner which was rice. "I'll test this first, if it has any poison my bugs will stop it," Shino said.

He took the bite of the rice and ate all of it.

"Well?" Mai asked.

Shino grinned under his jacket and laugh a little.

"I guess its fine," Futa said.

"No wait," Naruto said.

Shino started going into a laughing fit.

"I know Shino since we were in the academy, he doesn't laugh, not even a little, so laughing this much isn't a good thing," Naruto said.

"Naruto's right, the food has some kind of laughing potion in it," Shino said struggling not to laugh but failed, "The potion is too strong for my insects, they can't break it down."

"What about the funeral tomorrow," Futa asked.

"Looks like I have to do it then," Naruto said.

"Huh?" Futa and Mai responded.

"There's no time to call for someone back in the leaf village, and my job is to give Shino backup if he needs it, so I'll do it," Naruto said.

"Okay then Naruto, but the question is can you handle it," Futa said touching Naruto's shoulder.

That night Shino kept them up as he couldn't stop laughing.

The next day Futa and Naruto greeted everyone as Naruto dressed in his funeral clothes with his headband tied around his neck.

Futa greeted his oldest sister Tsukiko and her husband.

"I'm not feeling so well so I asked Naruto to fill in for me," Futa said.

"I see so do you find it curious what father said in his will about if you laugh during the funeral the land is split amongst the family?" Tsukiko asked.

"_That's Tsukiko my oldest sister, she married to a rich family but that's not enough for her she wants my father's estate more than anyone,"_ Futa whispered to Naruto.

"Little squirt this will be easy," Tsukiko said reffering to Naruto.

"_Okay Naruto don't worry, just keep a calm mind and don't laugh at anything funny," _Naruto thought, _"Man if only that was easy to do as said."_

Shino was watching from a tree and knew there were to many people who will do anything to get their hands on the estate and money. Then he noticed the old woman from before heading out to the forrest.

At the ceremony Naruto did his best keeping a calm mind.

"The priest has arrive," someone said.

Naruto look to see a priest with a funny look who was loosing his three strands of hair as he walked.

"_Calm down Naruto, its not that funny," _Naruto thought trying to swallow the laughter down.

The monk turned to Naruto and bow just for the second hair to fall. Naruto knew everyone was looking at him expecting him to laugh.

Then it began and the last hair fall and Naruto held it back as back as he can. Then finally a bucket fell over distracting everyones attention giving Naruto time to breath. Naruto look to see that some of Shino's bugs were the ones that knock over the bucket.

"_Thanks Shino, I needed that," _Naruto thought.

"_No worries, the only thing in my way is this idiotic looking boy," _Tsukiko thought looking at Naruto.

Then it was time for the guest to come up and show respect to Tome. The first one came up and sat down just for his pants to be torn.

Naruto hold back his laugh as best as he can as the guy shook his bottom around.

The second guy came up with something in his mind.

He started acting like he was about to sneeze.

"_Hit me with your best shot, I can take it,"_ Naruto thought.

The guy sneezed and a flower came out of his nose.

"Sorry hay-fever," the guy said..

Naruto was holding back a laugh again as the guy tried to sniff in the flower just for it to come out the other nostral. Naruto struggle holding it back as everyone was thinking the same thing 'laugh'.

Shino found the old woman and tried his hardest not to laugh as he was spying on the old woman. Just then Mai arrived to see her.

The woman gave Mai some laughing potion to give everyone.

Shino started laughing catching them off guard. "Not so fast," Shino said.

"Who might you be?" the old lady asked.

"Its Shino," Mai responded.

"I heard everything…" Shino burst out laughing again.

At the funeral everyone had given their best shot and Naruto held his ground as best as he can until it was finally over.

"Alright then, as substitute chief mourner its my honor to thank you all for coming," Naruto said bowing in respect.

Futa was watching and sigh in relief as the priest bow to Naruto in goodbye.

"Just a moment," Tsukiko interrupted.

Everyone turned to Tsukiko wandering what she has in mind.

"If you don't mind my husband like to thank you as well," Tsukiko said, "Go ahead darling."

Her husband got up and walked to the priest. He took off his robes half way revealing his belly that had mouth and breast that acted as eye balls by paint.

"Thanks for a great funeral," he said jiggling his stomach to make the mouth move.

The priest and Naruto was confuse by Tsukiko's try.

"That was the best funeral I've been in. It makes me want to die so I can have one two," the man said.

Tsukiko took out a squirt gun and squirt water at the eyeball paint both times to make it look like it was crying.

"Stop that, stop moving," the guy said.

Naruto started holding back the strongest laugh coming as the priest started laughing.

"_Come on Naruto think of something sad not funny at all, like the third Hokage's funeral or something,"_ Naruto thought but instead Jiriaya came to his mind with a silly face, _"No not purvey sage!"_

Tsukiko squirted more water causing the paint to run even more.

"I'm melting, I'm melting," her husband said.

"That's alright darling we'll have another one right here," Tsukiko said pulling off what apparently was a wig as a drawing of a silly face was scetch on his head. Naruto's eyes roll in the back of his head as he held it back.

Just then there was laughing that caught everyone off guard as it wasn't from Naruto.

Just then what look like Toubei came out laughing. Futa and Tsukiko was shocked of the fact their father was alive.

"Stop it, brothers and sisters don't fight, father don't like it when we fight," someone said.

They look to see what look like three younger versions of Futa Mai and Tsukiko as Futa and Tsuki were fighting.

"My joke was funny," Young Futa said.

"No it was mine that made father laugh," young Tsukiko said.

Tsukiko and Futa were confuse as they don't recognize them.

"Oh yeah then why did mine make dad laugh?" young Futa asked.

Young Tsukiko pushed him saying, "It was my joke that made him laugh."

"Stop it now, its wrong to fight," young Mai said.

"Hah, Mai is right fighting is wrong. Listen to your sister Futa Tsukiko," Toubei said.

"Futa Tsukiko," Futa and Tsukiko responded. They remember now from when they were kids as Toubei hit a bell and started singing.

"Fighting is very wrong, don't make me strike this gong, when I here it gong I have to sing a song," Toubei sanged as people in the room started laughing, "When I hear a silly song, I sing. Its also this ding a silly song dinged."

Tsukiko and Futa struggle as a laugh broke between them.

"The blocks are really gold, the fox is really old, the green is full of Sheen, the apples of a king," Toubei sanged and danced.

Naruto couldn't hold it anymore as he started laughing at the song.

"The song goes days long, why don't you sing along, you can't get it wrong, just come sing along to this silly song," Toubei sanged.

Everyone was laughing at the silly song as Tsukiko and Futa remembered.

"Yes, yes this is what I want to see," someone said. They turned to the old lady, with Mai, who took off her disguised revealing to be the real Toubei.

They turned to the fake Toubei as the three young Futa Mai and Tsukiko turned into Shino's bugs revealing to be bug clones as the fake Toubei transformed back into Shino.

"At last I stopped laughing," Shino said.

"Shino!" Naruto responded.

"Forgive me for putting you through this, with Mai's help I came up with this scheme to bring you all together," Toubei said.

"Is that really you father, are you really live and well?" Futa asked.

"But why father?" Tsukiko asked.

"To remind you what we were before we had all this money. We were poor then but how loudly we use to laugh," Toubei explained, "Once we found out how valuable our herbs were everything changed. No more laughter just cries for money. None of us really smiled after that. I wanted to remind you what was important and to see you smile again. I knew if I made that will everyone will go crazy trying to make Futa laugh. Then perhaps the force laughter turned into real laughter. Happiness has nothing to do with money it has to do with family, caring and laughing."

"I remember father," Futa said, "I want the laughter back two."

"You're right, it'll be a relief not to live at the mercy of money all the time," Tsukiko said.

"This I got to see, money is all you cared about," Futa said.

"Well I'm singing a different tune now. How does it go again?" Tsukiko asked, "Ding dong ding or something."

Everyone laughed at her try on exception of Shino.

Later Toubei showed the laughing potion as Shino explained how he talked them into not using it as the fake laughter of the potion will just cause suffering.

"So this mission a pass or fail?" Naruto asked as they left.

"I think Tsunade knew about the truth of the mission the whole time," Shino responded.

"Um Shino, did you really come up with that silly song? I mean I knew you for years, and you never did that before," Naruto asked.

"Don't tell anyone about it, not to our friends, no one," Shino said, "It never happened got it?"

"Right a secret just between the two of us," Naruto said.

"Good," Shino said.

"_Right a secret between two friends," _Naruto thought.

* * *

**A/N:** Out of all the episodes that was my favorite one. The painted face on the belly was my favorite part over all, because it reminds me in the show Zatch Bell during Zatch and Tia's tag battle against Papi and Zoboron how Papi drew a face on Zoboron's partner Hige's fat belly to see what happens when Hige dance around causing his belly to jiggle. The song was my favorite part as well. I had to hold back my laughing seeing all the funny stuff. Although pant ripping has to be the oldest way to make people laugh in the book considering that even if its not on purpose it still make some laugh.

* * *

**Next Time:** Naruto Hinata Kiba and Akamaru goes on a caravan mission to the land of green for a escort mission for a caravan. However one of the people seemed to be off and there's something wrong at the land of green. What ever it is it involves the caravan. What is going on and why is there one person who seem to be against what the Land of green is about? Read to Find Out...


	69. Caravan Mission

Caravan Mission

Some rogue ninjas were in the country known as the land of green.

Meanwhile Tsunade decided to send team 7 on a caravan mission.

"Why is it important of who you should send?" Shizune asked.

"You forgot where they're going, to land of green where the lord was good to me once," Tsunade said.

"I remember, he paid off that dept of yours," Shizune said.

Meanwhile a caravan was going through the road to the land of green.

Naruto led Hinata Kiba and Akamaru to the meeting spot.

"Okay guys once we caught up with the caravan I'll take charge," Naruto said.

"Right," Hinata and Kiba responded.

They arrived at meeting place.

"Hey hold up!" Naruto shouted.

They look to see team 7 standing there.

"Team 7 from the village hidden leaf village here to escort you," Naruto said.

"That's if you're the caravan heading to the land of green," Kiba said.

"We are," one of the men in charge said.

"Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm squad leader," Naruto said, "This is my girlfriend Hinata Hyuga, our best friend Kiba Inuzuka and his K9 partner Akamaru."

"Our Hokage brought something to confirm who we are," Hinata said taking out a bag.

The little girl took it, went on one of the carts and opened it.

"Its true, they say who they are look," she said taking out one of the jackets with the words 'Leaf Village Moving service.'

"You got to be kidding me," Kiba responded.

"Leave it to Lady Tsunade," Naruto said.

"Well in that case my name is Kikusuke," one of the men introduced, "This is Yurinoshin (the one next to him), and this is our cousin Shun (the one behind him)."

"and I'm Morniji," the little girl said, "We need more pushers I'm glad you come."

"More what?" Naruto asked.

Kiba and Akamaru dealt with pushing the first cart as Hinata and Naruto got the one behind him. Naruto had his vest off under the jacket as Kiba and Hinata had took off their jackets with under shirts on with their's.

Morniji was looking at Akamaru who had transformed into Kiba to help him with the cart.

"Can your dog do other things?" Morniji asked.

"Yeah lots of things," Kiba responded, "Us Inuzukas work with our K9 partners in doing a lot of jutsus."

"That's so cool," Morniji said.

"Looks like Kiba and Akamaru are making friends," Naruto said.

"Less talking more working you," Shun said, "We're falling behind schedule."

"We're working as fast as we can," Naruto said, "So how come you're not pushing."

"He can't our cousin Shun isn't feeling so well," Kikusuke explained.

"Oh don't worry about me cousins, he's good for nothing weaklings after all," Shun said.

"I pretend you didn't say that, mainly because you don't know my true strength," Naruto said.

They stopped for some water break.

"So what is the Land of Green like?" Naruto asked.

"A small place sheltered deep in the mountains," Yurinoshin explained, "It was in peace with the other nations."

"However they over took the idea of peace," Shun said, "It may sound great but the people there became soft and unprepared."

Just then Morniji saw something and ran off with Kiba and Akamaru fallowing. They saw smoke coming from the land of green.

"Naruto Hinata come over here," Kiba shouted.

Naruto and Hinata went to check it out and saw the smoke.

"I'll go check it out, Hinata Kiba stay with the caravan in case they need you," Naruto said.

"Okay," Kiba responded.

"Good luck," Hinata responded.

Naruto jump off to the forest.

Kiba and Hinata led the caravan off to another area as Shun got the answers of what they saw from Morniji.

Naruto was using a map to find his place.

"Okay I should be at the border," Naruto said. Just then a shurikan came out of nowhere and rip through his map.

Naruto jump down and dodge some more Shurikans.

"Whose there?" Naruto shouted.

"From the looks of your headband you're one of the hidden leaf," someone responded.

"Yeah, so why did you attack me?" Naruto asked.

"The ones we're after are heading this direction. You're just in our way, and anyone that get's in our way dies," that person responded throwing a kunai with a paper bomb attach.

Naruto dodge the blast but barely. Shurikans hit him from the back and he fell. Two enemies came out to see they hit a log. "Replacement Jutsu," one of them responded. Just then Shadow clones scattered down on them. They destroyed all the shadow clones except two. When they threw some shurikans the shadow clones disappeared and they were hit by their own weapons.

Naruto use the moment to warn Hinata and Kiba. Once there Naruto got the caravan to stop and explained to Kiba Akamaru and Hinata.

Naruto changed his clothes to his normal ninja clothes.

"So you were attack by an enemy?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, I don't know if they were after our caravan or not but I think its best we go a different route," Naruto said.

"Maybe that's best," Kiba agreed.

They lead the caravan a different route telling them they might run into enemies trying to find another group.

At the land of green the ninjas in charged were looking over the grounds waiting for the caravan. Along doing so the one in charged killed the man that turned on his lord to help them.

Meanwhile Hinata set traps just in case.

Kikusuke Yurinoshin and Shun talk to each other about what to do as they revealed to themselves to be using fake names. Kikusuke was really Kikujou, Yurinoshin to be Yurinojou, and Shun to be Lady Haruna. Kikujou jumped off to deal with the enemy for them.

"Hey where did Kikusuke go?" Naruto asked.

"Oh he had some business to deal with," Yurinojou said

"Okay," Naruto responded.

Kikujou headed to where the enemies were at. He dodge a Shurikan and withdrawn his sword. The leader block the attack and the battle started.

"Who are you?" Kikujou asked.

"I'm called Origa. How bold of you to face us on your own, just prove that proves she's in that caravan," the man Origa said.

"I don't know where your friends are but one rogue ninja I can handle," Kikujou said, "Witness the ninja arts of the land of greens."

Kikujou cut the heads of the flowers off causing them to float in the air. "Flower Shurikan!" Kikujou shouted.

The flowers flew at Origa like shurikans. He blocked them with his weapons as Kikujou ran circles around him.

Flowers flew down from him.

"Flower ninja art: Release spirit of Flowers!" Kikujou shouted.

As the flowers hit the ground they exploded.

"Flower Ninja Art: Mirror Flower move!" Kikujou shouted stretching his hand out and peddles flew everywhere around Origa.

"Master of Genjutsu I see," Origa said making the hand sign. The peddles disappeared as it was an illusion. Just then small fire balls came at him.

"Now for the final blow," Kikujou said, "Flower Ninja Art: Bloom Period of Flowers!"

The fireballs hit and created on big flames and explosion.

Origa appeared unharmed with a dome made out of water protecting him.

"Your flower ninja art is useless against me," Origa said, "Water Style: Liquid Memory!"

Water appeared from the ground up.

At the caravan the explosion was heard.

"Okay we need to decide what to do now," Naruto said.

"So is the people you mention pursuing us now?" Haruna asked, "In that case we should form two groups and split up."

"Maybe, but we don't know if they're after the whole caravan or someone or something in the caravan," Naruto said, "But if you think you got something that can help then go ahead."

"Now say if there are bowls of food then we should separate them equally, that way if they're after one of us, then only half of the caravan would be caught in it, but if all of us were the target then they would half to split up to get to us dividing their strength," Haruna responded.

"I get it," Naruto responded.

"Yes one person can protect the faster half, and the other two can protect the slower half," Haruna said.

"But then some of us will be exposed," Naruto said.

"Unless you can come up with something better then its our best shot," Haruna said.

They decided to spit up with that. Hinata volunteer to take care of the first group as Naruto Kiba and Akamaru handle the elders and children. Naruto Kiba and Hinata set up their communicators.

"Good luck Hinata," Naruto said.

"You two," Hinata responded as they hugged. They broke and Hinata kneeled down to Akamaru.

"Good luck Kiba Akamaru," Hinata responded.

"Ah don't worry," Kiba responded.

Hinata left with the first group as Naruto and Kiba helped with the second group.

"Okay Kiba, I'm heading off," Naruto said as they had a side plan just in case.

"Okay be careful," Kiba responded.

Naruto ran to where Kikujou was fighting Origa not knowing what happened.

Naruto noticed water on the ground and made the Hand sign, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Shadow clones appeared around him. "There might have been a battle here, check around for something and disperse once you find it," Naruto said.

The shadow clones headed off and soon enough one of them dispersed. Naruto look where the shadow clone was at and found Kikujou.

Meanwhile Kiba helped push the cart as Akamaru whimpered. "They're near aren't they?" Kiba asked Akamaru.

"What's wrong?" Morniji asked.

"Nothings wrong," Kiba responded.

"Okay," Morniji responded.

"_Even I can smell them coming, I better call Naruto," _Kiba thought.

Just then it started raining but the rain stopped. The water formed a dome around them catching them off guard. Everyone gathered under the cart except for Kiba and Akamaru.

"Naruto where are you, we got trouble," Kiba called through the communicator.

"Right here!" Naruto responded carrying Kikujou as they jumped into the dome.

"Naruto," Kiba greeted.

"Get down," Naruto said throwing impact Shurikans everywhere. They hit the walls of the dome and exploded causing water to splash every where.

"I just send Shadow clones around the area and they just disperse with nothing around," Naruto said.

Akamaru whimpered about something.

"Yeah, that means they must be heading toward Hinata's group," Kiba responded.

Naruto turned on his communicator immediately. "Hinata, this is Naruto, there's enemies coming your way!" Naruto shouted.

"Right," Hinata responded from her group.

"We're heading your way," Naruto said.

Hinata stopped the group until the others arrived.

Kikujou was on the wagon badly injured.

"Hinata can you see if you can help him?" Naruto asked.

"I'll try," Hinata responded.

"Shun I know your secret, or should I say Lady Haruna," Naruto said, "When I found Kikusuke, also known as Kikujou, he was already dying and told me the truth. At least about your identities, he passed out before telling me why?"

Yurinojou explained about how officials being bought and Haruna was send away for their own safety.

"But why keep it a secret from us?" Hinata asked.

"Because how do we know to trust you, you could of run away if we told you," Haruna said, "Not to mention if you had gone instead you might have been in Kikujou's place."

"We can handle it," Naruto said, "Unlike you who use innocent people as your get away."

"Like you wouldn't do the same," Haruna said.

"No I wouldn't do the same, these are innocent people you're talking about," Naruto said.

"If the land of green is destroyed I have to survived as the last of the royal line," Haruna said.

"A leader should sacrifice innocent people who can't defend for themselves for themselves, they should taker precautions and find away to stop the enemy without sacrificing lives of those who couldn't fight," Naruto responded, "Listen our mission was originally a C-Rank mission, protect the caravan from bandits. But because of your unnecessary thoughts, this mission just jumped into an A-Rank assignment."

"SO what you're going to leave then," Haruna said.

"No because this isn't the first time a mission was more than what we were told and the last time we stayed and did our job," Naruto said, "and even though this time we're on our own with no way of getting backup, we're seeing this mission through just like before."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry about the wait but here you go. I know you probably were expecting Choji, but I thought since Hinata and Naruto were teammates, might as well as Kiba and Akamaru this time. Don't forget Naruto still has his water style Jutsus which can cover for Choji not being there.

* * *

**Next Time:** Kiba and AKamaru took the innocent to another village as Naruto and Hinata stayed behind to help Yurinojou protect Haruna. That's easier said than done when things get out of hand during the battle. What can happen in this mission? Read to Find Out...**  
**


	70. Attack on the Princess

**Attack on Lady Haruna**

Later they camped out as Kiba and Akamaru took the elderly and children to a village nearby. Yurinojou explained to Naruto how Haruna loss her ability to trust others. They had a burial for Kikujou who didn't make it.

Just when Haruna was asleep the enemy prepared to attack.

"Hinata keep an eye on Haruna," Naruto ordered.

"Okay," Hinata responded.

Yurinojou send flower shurikans but they were destroyed by water. Just then Shurikans and Kunais came out of no where at them.

Origa appeared in front of them. "I'll take Lady Haruna now," he said opening the tent to see it was empty. He chased after Naruto and Yurinojou as they jumped off the cliff.

Someone threw kunais but a dome of water slow them down.

Origa threw Naruto and Yurinojou off and made the hand signs, "Water Style: Water Memory!"

Water surround Naruto in a sphere then Origa used the summoning jutsu to summon Piranhas.

The Piranhas went to attack Naruto at that moment, however Naruto turned into water revealing to be a water clone.

"Water Clone?" Origa responded.

"You're not the only one who knows water style jutsus," Naruto said as he was on a tree.

"Fang over Fang!" someone shouted as two tornadoes came in at Origa. He formed a water shield protecting him as Kiba and Akamaru stopped their attacks as Akamaru transform back to normal.

Just then water surround Akamaru at that moment.

"Akamaru," Kiba responded.

Yurinojou use flames to free Akamaru as Kiba grabbed him.

Origa summoned water that put out the flames he summoned them together and summon Piranhas to attack them.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Naruto shouted making hand signs.

A dragon out of water appeared and attack the water and piranhas stopping the attack. Naruto saw how Origa was holding his weapons like dousing rods.

"_That gives me an idea,"_ Naruto thought as more attacks came.

"Naruto snap out of it," Kiba responded.

Naruto made the hand sign and shouted, "Shadow Clone Jutsu! Transform!"

The shadow clones appeared and transformed into them.

The shadow clones went to attack and cracked the weapons.

Origa threw them aside and summoned more water this time summon a shark to go with it.

"Run!" Naruto shouted as they ran with the shark fallowing. They led the shark and Origa to a rocky area.

Naruto stopped at that moment and allowed the water to surround him and the shark to come and open its mouth

"_Water Style: Water Vortex!"_ Naruto shouted in his head after making the hand signs.

A vortex of water fired from with in the bubble into the Shark's mouth filling it up. Finally it disappeared in puff of smoke unable to take more. The vortex of water broke through the bubble and hit Origa as Naruto jumped out.

"To use the water against the enemy by turning it into his own attack," Yurinojou said.

"Yeah that's Naruto for you," Kiba responded as Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Okay to beat you," Naruto said, "You see unlike you I don't need to find a water source for my water style jutsus."

Naruto made several hand signs and shouted, "Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsus!" A huge water vortex appeared and slammed into them.

Yurinojou collapsed in pain from the ribs at that moment.

"Kiba you and Akamaru stay here, I'm going to go find Hinata," Naruto said.

"Got it," Kiba responded.

Meanwhile Hinata and Haruna had to stop for some rest.

"When I catch my breath you're going to escort me to safety," Haruna ordered, "Its what you can do since you wanted to take the long way out instead of using the merchants."

"But…" Hinata responded.

"What's the matter, every ninja sacrifice everything in their duty, my duty is to stay alive for the land of green," Haruna responded, "Like you know what its like to be held hostage and bullied night and day. I learn its foolish to put my hope in people. I'm not like that kid Naruto who let his feeling judge his judgement."

"Don't talk about Naruto like that, you don't know what kind of shinobi he is," Hinata responded.

Haruna look at Hinata a little shock.

"Naruto is a great ninja, he help bring courage to a country that lost hope. He helped many people find a new purpose in life when they thought they lost it. He put his life on the line to save those he cared about," Hinata said, "Naruto puts his emotions into what he does, and that's what helped him be promoted to Chuunin, that's what makes him strong, and that's what I love about him. Because with everything Naruto does he works hard to become Hokage."

"But he's not prince of a feudal land," Haruna shouted.

"Sorry," Hinata responded.

"Hinata you knew Naruto for a long time don't you?" Haruna asked.

"Yes since we were 4," Hinata answered, "And he's been my boyfriend since after we graduated the academy."

"Then lets wait for the others, and let me have that backpack," Haruna said.

Hinata knew something was up and turned to take off her backpack.

Haruna was about to knock Hinata out with a rock but Hinata stopped her hand and hit a point causing Haruna to let go.

"From growing up with him, I learn to be alerted," Hinata said.

Meanwhile the third member of the enemies Jiga killed Origa with his powers.

Naruto headed toward Hinata's direction and found her standing guard.

"Hinata," Naruto shouted.

"Naruto," Hinata responded, "Where's Kiba?"

"He's helping Yurinojou," Naruto responded, "What about the princess?"

"She tried to knock me out, so I let her go for now," Hinata responded, "Naruto what should we do, this is outside our mission?"

"It doesn't matter, because something tells me if we go back to the leaf, it'll eventually lead the fight there," Naruto said, "There are 2 more members, we can take them down."

"Right," Hinata responded.

"Hinata Yurinojou took some damage earlier, and Kiba and Akamaru is with him. They'll need your help," Naruto said, "I'll go find the princess till you catch up. Also keep our communicators out just incase of an enemy."

"Right," Hinata responded and jumped off.

Naruto headed off and continue until a mace stopped him.

Naruto threw a kunai at the direction the mace came from.

"Your reflex is pretty good kid," someone said.

Jiga came out with his weapon.

"So you're the second Janin," Naruto responded.

"You're pretty smart, although dumb enough to stand in our way," Janin said. He threw the mace as Naruto dodge it.

Jiga pulled it back and swing it around.

Naruto threw some kunai but Jiga threw the mace and the kunai latch to them. Then Jiga use the mace to threw the kunais back.

"Maybe I should stop that thing at contact," Naruto said throwing some shurikan and made some hand signs, "Shurikan Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

The numbers of shurikans increased coming at Jiga. Jiga use his mace to attract them to it. However the Shurikans were impact shurikans and exploded on contact.

"Oh so those are the impact Shurikans we heard so much about," Jiga responded, "Once we're done here we'll get your village next."

Jiga threw his mace and Naruto dodge it but it moved toward the metal plate of his headband.

"Surprise I can use magnetic ninjutsu!" He said using the mace to threw Naruto around.

He threw Naruto into the ground but Naruto removed his headband before being thrown around again.

"Well if weapons won't work then Taijutsu!" Naruto shouted running at Jiga.

Jiga dodge his attack and avoid it and went into the canyon with Naruto fallowing not knowing Jiga left his headband.

Soon after Hinata was looking around for Kiba and found Naruto's headband. "This is Naruto's headband, he wouldn't take it off unless necessary," Hinata responded.

"I drank a lot of iron when I was little and now I got magnetic powers, which comes in handy since we're in a mountain full of iron," Jiga said.

He send rocks at Naruto with his magnetic powers.

Naruto quickly made a hand sign shouting, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Multiple shadow clones appeared around Naruto. "Okay defense formation!" Naruto shouted.

The shadow clones surround him to block the rocks from behind coming back at him.

"Naruto!" Hinata shouted.

"Oh look someone is here to join the beating," Jiga responded.

"Hinata get out of here!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh don't worry, protecting her because you're good as dead," Jiga responded.

* * *

**Next Time:** The leaf village is about to enter this fight meanwhile team 7 were still stuck with their problem. Naruto must be able to help Hinata against Jiga and his powers. This battle just keep getting worst. How will things end? Read to Find Out...


	71. Leaf's Will Power

Leaf's Will Power  
At the leaf village Shizune explained to Tsunade about the over thrown at the land of green.  
"I think the two incidents are connected somehow," Tsunade said.  
"That would turn this mission into an A rank mission for team 7, what should we do?" Shizune asked.  
"I look back on some of team 7's previous mission from when Sarutobi-sensei was alive, and found out that they had a mission before that turned from a low rank mission to an high rank mission," Tsunade said.  
"Oh yeah, the wave mission, but didn't they request for help for the mission?" Shizune asked.  
"Yeah, but right now team 7 but they can handle things themselves now, as for the moment if we leave this to be then a war can break out," Tsunade said, "Summon as many available ninjas and send them to the land of green."  
"Yes ma'am," Shizune responded.  
Meanwhile Jiga send more rocks at Naruto but he dodge them

"Electro Magnetic Illusion!" Jiga shouted sending iron around Naruto.

"Defensive 8-trigram 64-palms!" Hinata shouted with her Byakugan activated. She formed her shield against the iron pushing it away from her and Naruto.

"Good job Hinata," Naruto responded.

"SO that's the Byakugan of the leaf, then lets see how well you see," Jiga responded throwing the mace. Hinata grabbed it as Naruto ran toward him and send hits at him. Jiga use the mace to attach it to Hinata and threw her into the wall.

Naruto jumped and saved her from the impact.

"Just tell me where the girl is and I might let you live," Jiga said hitting his stomach, "You two combine can't do a thing."

Hinata see how he's hitting his stomach," Naruto said.

"Yeah," Hinata responded.

"Get a close look at it every time he does that," Naruto responded.

Jiga threw Kunai at them at that moment.

Naruto threw some impact shurikans at the Kunai causing them to explode.

They use the moment to leave but Jiga was able to chase after them.

"Okay lets separate," Naruto said.

They separated as Jiga fallowed Hinata.

Jiga manage to get in front of Hinata.

"It doesn't matter where your boyfriend is at because if I take you down, he'll soon fallow," Jiga responded.

"You won't beat me. In fact you're in my range," Hinata said taking stance.

"8-Trigram 64-palms," Hinata shouted.

Hinata hit Jiga 64 times near the edge. "You think that'll hurt me?" Jiga asked.

"No but this might," Naruto shouted as he transform back to normal from a rock with the Rasengan in his hand. He hit Jiga with the Rasengan and threw him into the canyon.

Jiga barely landed on his feet after the hit. "They'll regret that," Jiga said about to move until sand started magnetizing onto his body. Soon enough he was engulf and pulled underground.

"Naruto Hinata!" Kiba shouted with Akamaru barking. Kiba Akamaru and Yurinojou ran toward them.

"What happened here?" Yurinojou asked.

"We took down another Janin," Hinata explained, "Oh here Naruto."

Hinata took out Naruto's headband and said, "I found it where you last fought Jiga."

Meanwhile the last of the Janin was looking down at them. He use some kind of jutsu to walk down.

Naruto found Haruna asleep next to the river.

"Hinata Kiba I found her," Naruto reported.

"On our way," Kiba responded.

"Haruna its me Naruto," Naruto said coming down.

Haruna got up and almost push Naruto away, but he jumped out of the way.

"What are you doing here alone?" Naruto asked.

"I'm all alone now, I can't depend on anyone," Haruna said, "As long as I survived the land of green can be restored. Isn't that important?"

"To restore your country back to the way it was right? But what kind of leader risk peoples lives so that they can live?" Naruto asked.

"What?" Haruna responded.

"A leader shouldn't think that they're the only ones that matters for the safety of their land, as long as one person is alive, the country can regain its strength, and that person doesn't have to be the feudal lord or his/her children," Naruto explained.

"What do you know, you don't know what its like to be a hostage by your parents, to be kept guard, the loneliness of it all," Haruna said.

"Well I do know some of it," Naruto said.

"Huh?" Haruna responded.

"For four years since the day I was born to the day I turned four, I use to live in an orphanage, and everyone would reject me, and they threw me out and wouldn't let me back on my fourth birthday. I had to learn at that age how to live with what I can make," Naruto said, "And I was close to being killed because I had to learn how to live on my own."

Haruna looked at Naruto shock hearing that.

"But at the same day I was close to being killed, I met a girl who was only a year older than me, who listen to what I had to say, who could of let me die, saved me. Her family help took care of me and she became my first friend. With what I learn from her and others I came to become friends with others, and I fallen in love with heiress of a powerful clan whose strength wasn't realized by her father," Naruto said, "You want to revive the Land of Green, then you need to be grateful for what you have."

"I depend on no one," Haruna said about to leave.

"Hinata and I took down the second ninja together as a team," Naruto said.

Haruna stopped surprise hearing it.

"But its outside your mission," Haruna responded.

"That maybe true, but team 7 never backs out when someone needs us," Naruto said, "No matter what kind of person that someone is. Anyways the meeting place with the others is at the village pass a canyon we need to go."

Meanwhile Yurinojou Hinata Kiba and Akamaru were captured by the enemy and brought back to the castle.

Naruto and Haruna made it to the village finally but were attack by something. They look to see the third Janin.

"There is no way you're leaving now," he said and jumped at them.

He send an invisible force at Naruto and knock him down.

"You now have other things to worry about like what will happen to those friends of yours now," the Janin said.

"What did you do to Hinata Kiba Akamaru and Yurinojou?" Naruto responded.

"Oh nothing now if you allow me to have the princess," the Janin said.

"If you hurt them, you'll regret it!" Naruto responded.

"I should thank you guys for destroying those idiots Origa and Jiga," the man said, "Now let me have the girl!"

"No way, I can handle you myself," Naruto responded running at him. The man fired force at Naruto as he made the hand sign, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"  
Shadow Clones appeared and took hits disappearing in a puff of smoke. Naruto hit an invisible shield and jump back.

Another blast came and hit Naruto.

Naruto made another hand sign. "Hidden Mist Jutsu!" Naruto shouted.

A mist appeared as Naruto took Haruna out of the way.

"Here's my power I can gather moisture in the air and turn it into ice," the Janin said making handsigns.

Just then a giant ice glass appeared in front of the sun acting like a magnifying glass on Naruto and Haruna.

Naruto moved Haruna out of the range as another came over them. Naruto pushed Haruna away and took hit. Naruto substitute with a log surviving the blast.

"Once I have control over the land of green I'll use this jutsu to destroy the other lands," the Janin said focusing another attack.

Naruto and Haruna kept running as the Janin send ice toward them. The ice found them and the blast fired at them. Naruto kept Haruna safe from all the attacks and was hurt by it.

"I'll distract him, you run," Naruto told Haruna.

Haruna agreed to it as they headed off.

Naruto faced against the Janin ready to go.

"If you care about your friends all you have to do is walk away and go back to your village," the Janin said.

"You said it yourself, you're going to try and destroy the other lands including the leaf village," Naruto responded.

"You're just a soft hard little fool like the late lord," the Janin said, "All he said was to spare his people for his life."

"Then you're going to regret it," Naruto said.

"There are only two people in this world, those who use people, and those who are used," the Janin said. He fired attacks at Naruto who barely dodge them. The final attack came at Naruto with no way to dodge it.

Naruto took hit but stood his ground.

"Haruna's father kept this country safe and you ruined it," Naruto said running at the Janin. The glass focus on Naruto at that moment. Naruto used his headband to reflect the light strait at the Janin. The Janin collapsed in defeat.

"You may have beaten me but the land of green is still endanger from it neighbors," he said.

"I don't think so," someone said.

Naruto turned to see Shizune leading dozens of leaf shinobies as well as Hinata Kiba Akamaru and Yurinojou

"Man Naruto, I thought you've grown out of needing help," Shikamaru complained as he was with them.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Lady Tsunade heard there were trouble here and asked us to come and help, but from what Kiba and Hinata told me, you guys handled most of it yourselves," Shizune explained, "Sadly the lord was killed when we got there but Princess Haruna can still take over."

"That's right," Naruto turned to see Haruna about to kill the Janin but missed.

Haruna started crying over her loss.

At the land of green Haruna and Yurinojou made respects to their loss.

"We need to go on our way now," Shizune said.

"Thank you Naruto Hinata Kiba and Akamaru," Yurinojou said.

"Naruto I would feel better if you and Hinata stay with me for a while," Haruna said, "I know you two are dating and I don't want to separate you two."

"Sorry but we have people to come home too, I have responsibilities there, and friends that counted on me," Naruto said.

"Yeah and I have my clan as well," Hinata responded.

"In that case I'll fallow my father's foot steps as long as you promise to be my friend as well," Haruna responded.

"Then we'll be friends," Naruto responded.

They said their goodbyes and the group headed back to the leaf.

* * *

**A/N:** Now I got a promise I need to keep, about a certain arc that happened in anime.

* * *

**Next Time:** Naruto was returning from a mission when he runs into Jiriaya. When he thought he's helping Jiriaya out, it leads to a crazy adventure. How will things work out, and what about Naruto's training trip? Read to Find Out


	72. Postman Chase

**Postman Chase**

Naruto was returning from another mission. "Rebuilding that fortress as a solo mission, its such a pain," Naruto complained.

Naruto found a hot spring village when a ninja postman ran passed him. There was a rockslide and he dodge it but his envelopes fell out of his bag.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted jumping at the mail.

Shadow Clones appeared and grabbed each mail.

"Thanks for the help," the delivery man said.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm a delivery ninja, we deliver important mail around risking our lives," the man said, "I got to go."

The delivery ninja left in such a hurry.

Naruto walked through the hot spring village. Once there Naruto heard a familiar voice.

"No way," Naruto responded running toward where he heard the voice.

He look up to see Jiriaya flirting with some girls.

"Ah," Naruto responded, "Purvey Sage?"

"Whose calling me…" Jiriaya stopped when he look down to see Naruto.

Jiriaya took Naruto to his hotel room.

"I would of thought the reason you haven't took me on that training trip you promised if you were busy on a mission, but flirting with girls?" Naruto responded.

"Calm down I do have a reason," Jiriaya responded.

"I hope so," Naruto responded.

"You see I'm doing some research to finish the last volume of my book," Jiriaya explained.

"That's your mission?" Naruto responded.

"No my mission is different," Jiriaya explained, "Believe it or not in a day after tomorrow a member of the Akatsukis might come here from my sources."

"So what are you doing till then?" Naruto asked.

"I'm making time pass until I find something out," Jiriaya explained, "And since you're here you can help me."

"Okay," Naruto responded.

Jiriaya started planning what to write. "Ah kink in my shoulder," Jiriaya complained.

Naruto rubbed his shoulders to make it easier.

Then Naruto made some tea for then Jiriaya went out for a soak.

Naruto took a soak in the hot spring when he over heard a conversation.

"Its important that we get those documents to the land of fangs," one of the men said.

"I told that delivery ninja to take it from this inn," the other man said.

"Delivery ninja huh?" Naruto responded.

Meanwhile Jiriaya was doing some research when he found he was looking at.

"Hey Naruto why don't you transform into a girl you know for my research," Jiriaya requested.

"No way, even my help have limitations," Naruto shouted.

Naruto headed in avoiding talk about it.

"Man what does purvey sage take me for," Naruto groaned.

The next day Naruto took the envelope to the deliveryman for Jiriaya.

"At least this is done," Naruto complained.

He accidentally slip on a step and knock over the delivery ninja as the document from both envelopes were scattered.

The two men accidentally grabbed the papers about the book to the delivery ninja.

Naruto took the other and recognize some of the stuff was for the land of fang.

"Wait you got the wrong documents," Naruto said but the delivery ninja was gone.

"Purvey Sage we got a problem!" Naruto shouted.

"What's wrong?" Jiriaya asked.

"I was delivering that envelope when it got messed up with this documents from the land of fang," Naruto said.

"WHAT?" Jiriaya shouted, "We got to go get it right now!"

They fallowed the ninja through a maze of buildings. Jiriaya used the Rasengan to burst through buildings.

"So what's up with the land of Fangs?" Naruto asked.

"Almost everyone knows that the Land of Fangs are at war with the Land of Claws and are now trying to make peace," Jiriaya explained.

They took a boat to the land of fang as Naruto rowed.

"Wait I got an idea," Naruto said making hand signs, "Water Style: Water vortex jutsu!"

A vortex of water fired pushing them faster than before. They finally caught up with the delivery man.

"Hold on you got the wrong documents, these are the ones you're suppose to deliver," Jiriaya said holding the one he had.

"Sorry but I can't delivery ninjas must deliver a package safely," the delivery ninja explained.

Then other delivery ninjas appeared to confuse them.

"Wait I remember the number on the guy's hat," Naruto said.

"Then go after him," Jiriaya responded.

Naruto jumped in front of the delivery ninjas. "Let us deliver our package," the delivery ninja ordered.

"But I got the one that goes to the lord of the land of fangs," Naruto responded.

"We need to deliver the package," the ninja said.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted summoning Shadow clones to deal with the delivery ninjas.

However the one with the package moved passed them and headed to the building and delivered it.

It turned out that the lord was a fan of Jiriaya's book and was happy to receive it.

The next day at the hot spring hotel Naruto woke up to see Jiriaya was gone.

Naruto spend time at the hot spring before going back to the leaf village.

* * *

**A/N:** There, not as good as the episode considering some of the changes I had to make but I kept my promise. I decided not to do Ino Chubby Paradise episode, not that I don't like it, but like mystery of what's under Kakashi's mask episode, I don't think its possible.

* * *

**Next Time:** Ninjas of the hidden leaf have their check up, and Naruto has to get Lee for his. It seems good, until Gai brought a new student that's good enough to hurt Lee's ankle. Then the two go off on some training that turned out a trap. What will happen, and how will Lee and Gai get out of this? Read to Find Out...


	73. Student and Sensei Bond

**Student and Sensei Bond**

Naruto was getting a check up by Tsunade to see if he was fit to continue missions as he was down only with his pants and sandals on.

"You're fine Naruto, nothings wrong," Tsunade said.

"That's a relief," Naruto said getting the rest of his clothes on.

"Only one over due with his examination is Lee," Tsunade said.

"I can get him," Naruto responded.

Neji and Tenten were outside.

"How did it go?" Tenten asked.

"Perfectly healthy," Naruto responded.

"That's good for you," Neji responded and walking off.

"He's in one of his moods again isn't he?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Tenten responded.

"Anyways I better go find Lee, he's missed his check ups," Naruto responded.

He went to the dojo where Lee normally is at

"Hey Lee you missed your physical exam," Naruto said coming in.

"Oh sorry I been training," Lee responded stopping his exercise.

They went to the hospital for Lee's check up.

"You're still in good health," Tsunade reported.

"That's good," Lee responded.

"But take it easy, you're still human, and even a human has limitations," Tsunade said.

"Right," Lee responded.

Lee left heading to find Gai.

"I heard about your exam and it seem good," Gai said.

"Yeah but she told me to take it easy time to time," Lee responded.

"Well then I think I know someone that might help," Gai said.

They went to the training hall where a boy was training.

"This is Yagura, a friend of mine asked me to see if he has the makings of a ninja," Gai explained.

"He's good," Lee said watching.

"Yeah, he takes everything I taught him and absorbs them like a sponge," Gai responded.

"You're Rock Lee aren't you?" Yagura responded seeing them.

"Yeah," Lee responded.

"Gai-sensei told me a lot about you," Yagura said, "How about you train with me?"

"Okay," Lee responded.

"Go easy on him, he's a rooky," Gai told Lee.

Naruto headed to the training hall to see what was going on.

"I want you two to attack each other with all you got, and with the power of youth," Gai instructed, "Now then FIGHT!"

Yagura ran strait at Lee full speed.

"I want you to show me every secret technique you learn from Gai," Yagura said as he went for a kick.

Lee manage to block it with his arm. Yagura kept attacking as Lee blocked each one.

"Leaf Hurricane!" Lee shouted going for the kick.

Yagura dodge the first attack but when the second attack came Yagura hit Lee in the ankle with his elbow.

Lee collapsed in pain from the attack.

"Lee!" Naruto responded.

"Stop that's enough," Gai ordered. He went to help Lee but when he touch the ankle that was hit Lee screamed in pain.

"That was a cross block normally would break the bone except for the weights Lee worn absorbed some of the blow," Gai said.

The weights fell off almost broken where it was hit.

"_There is no way that guy is a rooky if he manage to do this to Lee," _Naruto thought.

"I want the medics to look at that ankle," Gai said.

"I'll help him," Naruto said.

Once there Sakura bandage up Lee's ankle.

"The bone is alright, but you'll have to let your ankle heal for some time," Sakura said handing Lee crutch to use.

Naruto told Tenten and Neji about the match.

"That guy was too good to be a rocky," Naruto said.

"Are you sure Naruto?" Tenten asked.

"I serious, Lee even seem to struggle blocking some of the hits," Naruto responded.

"Either way I don't think that Lee will let something like that to get him down," Neji said, "You know as well as I do that as long as he has someone to encourage him, he'll keep trying."

"Yeah you're right," Naruto agreed, "Not to mention some good things came out of it. If Lee wasn't the first to fallow Gai-sensei's way, the rest of us might of fallowed."

Meanwhile Gai took a C-rank mission with Yagura.

"Hey Yagura, don't worry I'll be able to spar against you again once my ankle gets better," Lee said passing Yagura.

"Thanks but no thanks you have nothing for me to steal from you, you're just a weak imitation of your sensei," Yagura responded.

Haku was listening in on the conversation after doing some errands.

"That's not true," Lee responded.

"Then why Gai-sensei asked me to accompany him on a C-rank mission instead of Lee?" Yagura asked, "Hard work never surpass true talent."

Yagura left with no other thing to say.

"Don't listen to him Lee," Haku said walking up.

"Haku," Lee responded.

"You made it to the finals of the Chuunin exam, help Naruto and the others against Gaara, and fought against someone with the bone pulse bloodline and lasted up till Gaara's arrival with only minor injuries," Haku said, "From what Naruto told me from when you two met, you're talent is hard work. And Gai-sensei must of considered about your ankle which is why he didn't request you."

"Thanks Haku," Lee responded.

Just then Tsunade found out the real Yagura was in a hospital as the fake Yagura was with Gai.

Tsunade took out pictures of Neji Lee Tenten and Naruto.

"With Lee's ankle injured the only ones left is Naruto Neji and Tenten," Tsunade said.

Naruto led Neji and Tenten to the Land of Mountain Streams through the forest.

Unfortunately Gai and the fake Yagura used the mountains. The fake Yagura seem to fall off the edge and Gai jumped after him.

Gai look around and found several training dummies for Taijutsu.

"Its curious that these are out in the middle of nowhere," Gai said passing them not noticing that the dummies were moving as if attacking.

One of them attack Gai who dodge them with ease.

"Clever but each of them attack in their own way," Gai said until one almost hit him. Apparently they moved a few inches from where it was last. Gai found himself in danger by the dummies.

"Neji see them?" Naruto asked.

"No, not even my Byakugan can find them," Neji responded.

"Maybe they took the mountain route then," Naruto responded.

At the time Gai dodge another group attack by jumping into the air. He was caught off guard once more as the wooden dummy jumped above him.

"Oh no you don't Gai shouted as they gathered around him. He broke them and landed on the ground. But the wooden figures just fixed themselves. Gai kept fighting them breaking them up.

At Lee's dojo, Lee trained without hurting his ankle any further.

"_Haku has to be right, no way Gai-sensei would just leave me behind," _Lee thought.

In Gai's battle the wooden figures were about beaten when they came together and formed a fortress around Gai.

"You think this can hold me?" Gai asked, "You're well mistaken." He struck the wall finding it wouldn't break.

"_It must be infuse with Chakra," _Gai thought.

"Gai-sensei!" someone shouted.

"Is that you Yagura?" Gai asked.

Outside the fake Yagura stood and transformed back to a white hair man. "I'm not Yagura I'm the last of the brothers Gensho Ryudoin, first brother of the Ryudoin brothers," the man said.

2 more appeared next to him. "And I'm Rokkaku second brother of the Ryudoin," the big one said.

"And my name is Jakou," the last one with his face covered said.

Gai seem to recognize their last name but didn't know where.

"Maybe you remember Agira Ryudoin our father you beaten in the past," Gensho said, "He died in sadness and since then we been out on vengeance."

Gai remember as he took down Agira who fought him in the past.

"How about we end this right now?" Gai asked.

"We won't stop until we do to you what you did to our father," Gensho said making hand signs.

Some of the wooden parts turned and spikes popped out and came at Gai. Gai dodge the attack avoiding hit.

Meanwhile Lee tried to fight with his injured leg but collapsed in pain.

Sakura was watching him from outside.

"I know you're out there Sakura," Lee said.

"Haku told me about what happened earlier and I thought to visit," Sakura responded.

"What are you hiding then?" Lee asked.

"Nothing really Lee," Sakura responded.

"Sakura you're not good with lying," Lee said.

Meanwhile Naruto Neji and Tenten arrived at the fortress and faced the Ryudoin brothers.

"Okay break it up," Naruto ordered and look at Gensho, "You're the fake Yagura right, I knew something was up when to use that cross block to hit Lee."

Neji activated his Byakugan and saw that Gai was dodging spikes coming at him.

"Gai-sensei is in the fortress dodging attacks," Neji told them.

Gensho summoned Training dummies to fight them. Neji look at the dummies and saw tags controlling them.

"There are tags controlling them," Neji explained.

"If we can destroy them then they loose control," Tenten said.

"Then lets do it," Naruto said making the hand sign, "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Dozens of Shadow clones appeared.

The clones work together to remove the seals.

Tenten summoned and threw weapons that destroyed the tags.

The brothers use a different jutsu and the dummies started hitting all the shadow clones.

They were pinned soon by all of them when someone started fighting and taking down the dummies.

That person was Lee and he was up against one of the puppets.

"Lee how did you know where to find us?" Naruto asked.

"Sakura told me about what happened to the real Yagura and that you guys were going to stop them, and once I knew where he was going I knew which route he would take," Lee explained, "Where's Gai-sensei?"

"In that fortress," Naruto said pointing.

Just then the pieces from the dummies started building into the fortress making it taller.

"I'll go help Gai-sensei," Lee said.

"What about your ankle?" Naruto asked.

"I can still fight," Lee responded.

"Then let us create an opening," Naruto said.

"Okay then," Lee agreed.

Naruto Neji and Tenten started fighting their way through as Lee jumped into the fortress.

Gensho performed a jutsu on Lee and Gai.

Lee found himself in a room that look like he was facing another dummy. At the same time Gai saw a dummy entered.

Gai started fighting the dummy as Lee dodge his dummy. Lee tried to attack back but the dummy blocked it. Gai started knowing who his dummy was at that moment recognizing the force of its attack. It was a Genjutsu that forced Gai and Lee to think one and the other was a dummy.

They kept fighting but Gai hit Lee on his bad leg.

Lee prepared to use the primary lotus and Gai recognize it and knew it was Lee. Lee moved to attack Gai and kicked him into the air. Then Lee moved behind Gai and tried to capture him. Gai moved out of the way and kick Lee into the wall. Lee realized that his dummy was Gai.

Gai hit the ground with his feet like Morse Code to communicate to Lee. 'We been tricked into a battle where only one of us destroys the other,' Gai send, 'Only way out of it is if we attack with speed and strength that the wooden figures couldn't fallow.'

'Then that case we should use that technique breaking our word to break this jutsu' Lee send back with the same method. They agreed crying with joy.

"Third Gate of Life open," Gai shouted as his skin went red and chakra surround him as he opened one of the gates of chakra.

"Fourth Gate of Pain Open!" Lee shouted as he was doing the same thing.

They moved in great speed attacking each other in a move known as the hidden lotus. Then they opened the fifth gate of closing and kept attacking until the puppets were destroyed. Gensho suffered the consequences as his jutsu back fires.

On the outside the fortress fell apart.

The Ryudoin brothers came out in defeat after Gai and Lee were already safe.

"If you wanted revenge then you should of fought me in person," Gai said, "Your father kept fighting in the end with Kong Fu and his honor. Your father was content in the end to fight again one day.

Gensho understood then that their father wanted them to learn from Gai.

"He also taught me that talents doesn't count unless they have belief in themselves," Gai said and look back at Lee and gave his pose as Lee did the same.

"Student and sensei bond," Naruto said.

"Naruto!" someone shouted.

They turned to see Sakura bringing a medical team to give them some help.

* * *

**A/N:** There, the Hidden Lotus made its first appearance before the sequal. He-he, not many of you might of realized but with this done that means 5 more arcs from the show to go. And YEAH I reached the arc I been fired up to start for a long time.

* * *

**Next Time:** A mystery man endangered the leaf village even after he killed himself. Now most of the ninjas are out to protect the leaf as blue prints of the village are missing. However Konoha 11 as well as Haku are left in the leaf village for another mission dealing with the blue prints and the man. What is going on? Read to Find Out...


	74. Konoha 12 Mission

**Konoha 12 Mission**

Late at night in Konoha smokescreen covered the area.

Haku was awake when he saw it.

"Naruto wake up!" Haku said.

"Haku what are you doing up?" Naruto asked.

"Look out of the window," Haku said.

Naruto look to see the village was covered by what look like a fog.

"Its smokescreen," Haku said.

"Huh, the anbu must be up to something," Naruto said.

Meanwhile the Anbu were chasing after some man and helped one of their comrades.

Shizune woke Tsunade up with some news. They found the man's name was Gennou.

The masked man Gennou stopped and was surrounded by Anbu. Before they could capture him Gennou set off paper bombs that was on his body. The Anbu backed away before the explosion.

A messenger bird summoned all the Jonins and most of the Chuunins to Tsunade's office.

"So then you think someone is summoning an attack on the hidden leaf village," Gai said.

"For now that's all we got, it's the only possible explanation we can assume," Shizune explained.

"Right now we can't take time to think that an attack will come, I'm authorizing an S rank alert," Tsunade said, "Only leave the necessary ninjas to protect the leaf, and get as many men as necessary to watch the borders."

They headed out leaving only team Gai, 7, 8, and 10 as well as Haku.

The next morning Naruto was summoned to Tsunade's office as well as Shikamaru.

"This assignment sounds like a drag," Shikamaru responded when Tsunade told them the mission.

"Either way you two and your friends from your squads as well as Gai's and Kurenai's are best shots we got," Tsunade said, "And have Haku to join as well his skills and experience might come in handy."

"That's sounds like a plan," Naruto said.

Sakura arrived at that moment with Shino after picking him up.

"Shino and I are reporting to duty," Sakura said.

"Good Shino Sakura you two are helping Naruto and Shikamaru on a mission," Tsunade said.

"But first we got to wait for others," Naruto said.

Later most of the group were there except for Choji who they were waiting for. Haku was there was well to help them out. Finally Choji arrived eating his chips.

"Great we're all here," Naruto said, "As some of you know the leaf village is put on an S class emergency alert."

"It has to do with last night smokescreen right?" Kiba asked.

"My bugs made a ruckus about it," Shino responded.

"Really, I didn't noticed a thing," Choji said making most of the group sweat drop.

"Maybe you should stop eating and open your eyes," Ino responded.

"I know it had to do with the Anbu but I didn't interfere," Lee said.

"It was the Anbu, they were after someone," Shikamaru explained.

"Lately they had a man under surveillance, he broken into the construction foreman's house and stole a lot of blue prints of major structures," Naruto said.

"In the wrong hands the blue prints can give an enemy an insight of the village and know where to attack," Neji said.

"The smokescreen was use by the enemy to get away last night, however when the anbu caught up to him, he use paper bombs strapped to his body so he wouldn't give the location where the blue prints might be," Shikamaru explained, "The anbu checked the area and confirm that the blue prints wasn't in the blast."

"We have to hope they're not in the hands of the enemies or the leaf village is in danger," Naruto explained, "Which is why the alert was called."

"So what's the mission?" Kiba asked.

"Since he didn't have them when he died our mission is to find where he hid the blue prints," Shikamaru explained, "Here's a picture of the guy." Shikamaru handed out all the photos.

"Haku you might know something about this guy," Naruto said, "The name is Gennou the trap master."

"I heard stories of him, but I thought he died years ago," Haku said.

"I had a run in with him once as well, at Ichiraku At the time he didn't seem to be wanting to destroy the leaf, so I didn't think much about him, other times he was acting as a carpenter doing construction work," Naruto said, "I already told Tsunade about it and what he told me."

The first stop was at the foreman's house.

The foreman gave Shikamaru a list of blue prints that was stolen. He explained that outsiders weren't allow to work on those on the list.

"Neji Hinata, you guys should go check out the construction sights," Naruto said.

"Right," Neji responded as he and Hinata got up and took the list.

"I'll help," Tenten said getting up.

"Me two," Lee fallowed.

They left to the sights to check them out.

"Gennou might of hidden the plans while evading the Anbu, Kiba Shino, try and see if you can track them," Shikamaru said.

Kiba and Shino headed out on the roofs. Akamaru sniffed around as Shino summoned his bugs covered the area.

"Ino Sakura and Haku, you three should check out the corpse for any clues on the blue prints," Naruto said.

"Right, with my medical training and Haku's expertise in medicine it shouldn't be a problem," Sakura said as she Ino and Haku got up.

"Yeah but I'm creep out by it," Ino responded.

Naruto Choji and Shikamaru stayed behind to find out more about Gennou and what he stole. The foreman explained how Gennou came with a request letter from the Land of Sand.

"After working here for a while I noticed that the letter was a copy of one I already had," the foreman explained, "I found another one from the same country, and I compared the two and found the hand writing didn't match."

"Mind if I take a look at the other letter?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sure," the foreman said and went to look where he put it. It was missing from the spot.

Naruto and Shikamaru got the same idea.

"Sorry, we didn't really care as long as he did his job," the foreman explained, "I now realize it was a terrible mistake for not informing Lady Tsunade right away. It never occur that he was a shinobi from another village to destroy the leaf."

They went to Gennou's place next as Shikamaru snuck in and let Naruto and Choji in. The land owner explained that Gennou seem like a good man as they look around.

"Nothing Shikamaru," Naruto responded.

"Figure as much," Shikamaru said.

"Found it!" Choji said all of the sudden as he appeared with Oolong noodles, "He had so many varieties two."

"We're not here to look for food Choji," Shikamaru explained.

"But normally when someone lives on his own they stock up on food to eat for later," Choji said.

"Maybe he ate out a lot because he didn't like to cook, I did seen him once at Ichiraku," Naruto explained.

"But if he cook at home he spend less and cook more," Choji said.

"We're not talking about you Choji," Shikamaru responded.

They went to talk to some of the men next.

"The old man didn't talk much, but there was one time he talked about a kid he met during lunch," one of the workers said.

"But he didn't tell me anything about the blueprints," Naruto said.

"Yeah, but what you do know help gave us some leads," Shikamaru responded, "We might need what you know later."

"Right," Naruto agreed.

Neji and Lee were checking out another area that Gennou was working at. Neji activated his Byakugan and saw nothing to worry about. Lee cross the place off.

Hinata and Tenten were checking another area as Hinata activated her Byakugan. "Nothing," Hinata said shaking her head. Tenten check it off before they went to the next location.

Akamaru was sniffing around and stopped with nothing.

"Akamaru hasn't pick anything up," Kiba said, "They must of use odor neutralizing smokescreen."

"And what for reason, if he knew the Anbu will still be after him without his scent, what would be the point of neutralizing it," Shino responded.

At the hospital the medical ninjas let Sakura Haku and Ino in. Inside they were still putting the body together.

"What are they doing?" Ino asked.

"They're body together in order to find out what they need," Haku said.

"How did…no wait forget I said that," Ino said remembering about Haku's past.

Ino waited outside as Sakura and Haku stayed.

Naruto Choji and Shikamaru were talking to Neji Hinata Lee and Tenten while having dango.

"So you found nothing," Shikamaru responded.

"He might have been just acting as a carpenter to decrease any suspicion," Naruto said.

"Yeah but it wouldn't explain him using it as a way to steal the blue prints," Shikamaru answered.

"What were you guys doing?" Lee asked.

"We went to look at the places he been too and most of them were restaurants," Naruto answered showing the list, "Hinata check on Sakura Ino and Haku incase they find something."

"Right," Hinata responded.

"Neji Lee Tenten go help Shino and Kiba," Shikamaru said.

They headed off to do their jobs.

"I'm going to check the sight of the explosion," Naruto said, "Hopefully with my shadow clones I can find something they missed."

"That might be a good idea," Shikamaru responded.

"Shikamaru Naruto," someone said.

They turned to see Shizune standing there.

"Lady Tsunade has send for you," Shizune explained.

Naruto and Shikamaru headed to Tsunade's office.

"The village hidden in the waterfalls?" Shikamaru asked when she told them.

"They moved their ninja into battle position claiming to be a training exercise but they did this before," Tsunade explained, "They acted as if it's a training exercise to let our guards down and then went to attack."

"Before coming here Gennou was at the waterfall village," Shizune explained more.

"We immobilized most of our ninjas to the area. If they see anyone crossing the border I told them to attack," Tsunade finished, "I want you two to take your groups to the border to assist."

"If you asked me we won't go," Naruto said.

"I agree with Naruto," Shikamaru said, "We're still missing info about Gennou, all we know about him is that he acts as a normal person."

"Yeah I only saw him once and knew little about him, if he disappeared not even I would of noticed," Naruto said.

"Which is odd that a man like him get caught by the Anbu so easy when he had no problems in the past, and then use a pathetic way to go," Shikamaru explained, "It doesn't make sense unless it was part of the plan in the beginning. What if he planed everything including about the waterfall village?"

"Alright then continue on with your mission," Tsunade said.

"Yes ma'am," Naruto and Shikamaru responded.

Shikamaru and Choji headed back to the foreman house as Naruto left for the blast sight.

Shikamaru and Choji went over the books of construction plans. Shikamaru found that one of them were missing for the academy.

Naruto ended up helping Tenten Lee Neji Shino and Kiba. Tenten and Naruto look at some of the trees and found something.

"Hey guys we found something," Naruto shouted.

They headed over to the two.

"These two trees are burned on both sides," Tenten explained.

"With all the paper bombs going off it would be burned," Kiba said.

"Yeah but from one side not both," Naruto explained, "It had to be from more than one source."

"But the Anbu saw it happen," Lee said.

"No they had to get away the moment they saw the paper bombs," Naruto said, "and I checked the other trees and all of them are burned the same way."

"If they had them set off at a certain time it would look like one big explosion," Tenten said.

"He may have been leading the Anbu here," Shino said.

"That makes me wander about the body then," Neji said.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted making the hand sign. 2 shadow clones appeared next to him. "Find out what you can from Hinata," Naruto ordered one of the clones, "You find out what Shikamaru learn."

"Right," the clones said jumping off.

"Good idea using Shadow clones," Kiba said.

Ino and Hinata waited until Sakura let them in.

Hinata over heard one of the medical ninjas finding the body odd.

Ino saw the hands seeing something odd.

"Our suspect was acting as a carpenter before right?" Ino asked.

"Yeah why?" Haku asked.

"My family owned a flower shop and I would work sometimes there. Cause of it I learn how to identify what kind of work they do by the condition of their hands," Ino said, "Carpenter hands are normally roughed have scars from working with tools and wood, but this guy's hand is too clean."

"Maybe I should take a look," Hinata said.

She activated her Byakugan and took a look at the chakra network.

"There's no trace of a devote chakra network," Hinata explained, "This man never infuse his chakra. I over heard the medical ninjas and they doubt this man is Gennou."

During the border control they waited for signs of an attack.

One of Naruto's shadow clones arrived and gave Shikamaru the news. "That's not good," Shikamaru responded.

There were noises outside and they look outside to see a bird carrying papers in a bag. The bird let go of the papers. Shikamaru grabbed one of them finding it was the missing blueprints. The shadow Clone created water clones to grab the blue prints with Choji's help

At the same time the ninjas guarding the border found out that the waterfall village was doing a training exercise and headed back to the leaf.

"Lady Tsunade, those papers falling are the missing blueprints and we just found out that the waterfall village was having a training exercise," Shizune said coming in.

"Suspend the security alert and call everyone back!" Tsunade ordered.

"Right," Shizune said knowing Tsunade was angry.

"Lady Tsunade!" Sakura shouted running in.

"What is it now?" Tsunade asked.

"The body the Anbu thought was Gennou's was a decoy," Sakura explained.

Ino told Shikamaru and Choji, as Hinata told Naruto and the others. Haku stayed at the medical center to make sure its confirmed.

Neji just checked the area for an escape route.

"Try over there where the fallen tree is at," Neji explained.

Lee moved the log and surely there was an entrance of a tunnel.

"This tunnel looks like it would of collapsed in after a few days," Naruto said.

"If we didn't have the Byakugan we wouldn't found it on time," Tenten said.

"Okay boy try and sniff this guy out," Kiba told Akamaru. Akamaru went in and sniff around but found nothing.

"He even covered his scent," Kiba said.

* * *

**A/N: **I stop it here since the academy search started the paperbomb hunt. Anyways I thought to at least have Naruto met Gennou once to give him an idea for later. And I am making this two part since the paperbomb hunt leads to Gennou's hidding spot.

* * *

**Next Time:** The search on Gennou starts at the academy. With the help of students they find a detonator behind a log that links up to thousands of paperbombs all over the leaf village. Now the hunt starts to gather all the paperbombs. But there might be a greater threat where only Naruto has a clue to where it might be. What is the mystery threat, and where is Gennou? Read to Find out...


	75. Real Threat

**Real Threat**

Naruto gave the report to Tsunade since his shadow clones dispersed and he now knows what Shikamaru knows.

"As far as we can tell, Gennou is still alive and hiding in this village," Naruto said, "And with most of our ninjas out in the borders it seemed planned out."

"You think he's planning an attack here in the village?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't know but it looks like it," Naruto responded.

"So where should we start looking?" Tsunade asked.

"The academy was the only place where Gennou worked at that the blue prints were stolen, so Shikamaru is having a search there and trying to get the students out of there in case there's a trap there," Naruto said.

"Alright then get started," Tsunade ordered.

Naruto went to the academy where Hinata and Neji were using their Byakugan to scan sections inside and outside the academy.

"I just gave Tsunade the word," Naruto explained.

"Good now the main problem is the students," Shikamaru said, "They're staying in their classes."

"I'll go and help," Naruto said.

Naruto headed into Iruka's classroom where students were refusing to leave after Choji explained the situation.

"Our sensei told us to stay in class until they return," one of the kids said.

"Hey I'm a Chuunin, just like Iruka, so I'm telling you its okay to leave the classroom for now," Naruto said.

"Wait you want us to skip then, what kind of Chuunin are you?" another kid asked.

"No I'm trying to dismiss you, not saying you should skip," Naruto said, "Lady Tsunade knows about this, and she'll explain it to your teacher when he returns from his important mission so none of you would get into trouble."

"Yeah right," another student said, "Then what are you doing here instead of helping them out?"

"We're here for something just as important as the mission your teacher is in," Naruto said.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'll handle the rest," Choji said making the hand sign. He use the expansion jutsu to turned into a ball with hands and feet.

All the kids left scared clearing the room.

Tenten and Lee were checking the rooftops when they saw five kids going to the training hall for kunai training.

Naruto and Choji covered the second classroom with the same method. "I don't think that'll keep working for ever Choji," Naruto said.

"Naruto there were some kids running to the practice hall for some Kunai training," Lee said.

"That's odd, I know that place isn't usually not for that," Naruto said.

They went to the practice hall to see the kids were trying to hit a log where a red circle was at but their aims weren't the best.

"Wow this takes back memories," Naruto said watching.

"Yeah that's for sure," Choji responded.

"After our second year of the academy when we were done eating lunch we would hang out here until class starts," Naruto said.

"Yeah but look at them training hard even when the teacher wasn't looking," Lee said with pride, "We must not interrupt them, lets be off."

"Maybe if that log was there before," Naruto said pointing at the target the kunais were hitting.

One of the kids threw a kunai that would have been dead center except Naruto stopped it. "Sorry kids, but this thing has became ninja business," Naruto explained.

"It's brand new as if someone placed it here," Lee said.

"Gennou might of done it," Choji said.

"I'll go get Hinata or Neji to check it out," Naruto said jumping off.

"Um can we continue now?" one of the kids asked Choji and Lee.

"Sorry go ahead," Lee said as he and Choji walked away.

Neji was checking out a wall where he saw a line connecting to a paper bomb. He look at the fuse to find the source.

"Neji there's some log at the practice hall that wasn't there before," Naruto reported just as Neji saw it.

"That might be the detonator," Neji said.

Meanwhile Lee was helping the kids practice. One did hit but fell off the center. Then another Kunai was thrown but a shurikan collided with it stopping the kunai.

"Good throw," Kiba said.

"Hey that was a bulls-eye," the kid who threw it complained.

"You should be lucky Naruto had better aim than you or you would of blown up the academy," Kiba said.

The rest of the group arrived at the practice hall as Tenten cut the fuse.

"Hey who told you guys to do your kunai training here?" Naruto asked.

"We don't remember but somebody told us to do our training in secret to impress our teacher," one of the boys said.

"Sounds like Gennou might of used Genjutsu," Haku said.

Hinata had a look at the fuse line. "Um," She said deactivated her bloodline.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"I was just double checking the device and saw more than one fuse attach to it," Hinata said.

Neji checked it out as well and saw the lines. "She's right, there's 2 no three," Neji said looking.

"Hinata Neji, try to track where they lead too," Naruto said.

Neji and Hinata jumped outside and on the roof to look. They track fuses attach to paper bombs all over the village.

"What did you find?" Naruto shouted.

"There are paper bombs all over the village and they're all connected," Hinata responded.

"There are hundreds of them, too many to count," Neji explained, "The entire leaf village is a nest of paper bombs."

"Okay change of plans, we got to defuse all the paper bombs," Naruto said, "Haku go tell Tsunade about the paper bombs and try to get any help we can find."

"Right," Haku said disappearing.

"Now what only Neji Hinata Kiba and Shino are able to track the paper bombs, not to mention defusing the paper bombs without setting them off," Ino said.

"We'll work with what we got," Naruto said, "Hopefully Haku can get us some help."

"I'm going to tell the kids they can go back to their training but not hit the target," Shikamaru explained.

"That's a good idea," Naruto said.

Haku gave the news about the paper bombs.

"Right now our best chance is not set off any panics," Haku said, "I personally seen what happens when villagers find out something they would wish not to hear, and Gennou could use it to his advantage."

"I understand," Tsunade said.

"Right now the rest of us are searching for the paper bombs and we might need more help," Haku explained.

"Most of our ninjas are now coming back after I called off the emergency alert," Tsunade said, "But there are two who might be some help if they can come."

Meanwhile the groups were given maps of where the bombs were at without worrying the civilians.

Sakura Kiba and Akamaru were tracking for them when Akamaru dug up one of the paper bombs.

Shino used his bugs to pull out a paper bomb from a wall as Tenten defuse the bomb.

Naruto pulled out a paper bomb from under a dumpster as Hinata kept guard.

"Got it!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed and defuse the paper bomb.

"What do you got?" a lady asked as she was the owner of the shop the dumpster was at.

"Oh his money," Hianta responded as Naruto hid the paper bomb.

"Yeah we were going to Ichiraku on my pay when my money fell behind this dumpster," Naruto explained.

"Oh, then enjoy Ichiraku, they have the best ramen," the lady said leaving.

"Yeah we know," Naruto said.

The owner left as Naruto and Hinata sighed of relief.

"Lady Tsunade I should go help the others," Haku said.

Just then the two advisers of the third Hokage, an old tall man Homura and an old short lady Koharu came in.

"Good you two came just in time," Tsunade said, "This is Haku Momochi…"

"We know who he is, we were there when the third Hokage allowed him to stay here in the leaf," Koharu explained, "We also know about the paper bomb situation which is why we're helping out."

"That's good I got the best place," Tsunade said.

They headed off making Haku sweat drop.

"Haku shouldn't you be going now?" Tsunade asked, "Naruto and Shikamaru would need to know I got them two more helpers."

"Oh right," Haku responded leaving.

"Oh right," Haku responded leaving.

Haku made it where Naruto and Hinata were at.

"So Tsunade got us two more helpers?" Naruto asked, "Who are they?"

"You remember those two advisers of the third Hokage?" Haku asked.

"Yeah," Naruto responded.

"That's them," Haku responded.

"Well…it's…better than nothing," Naruto said sweat dropping.

Homura and Koharu went to the outskirts of the village and found a paper bomb that was 30 years old at what was suppose to be a market place 30 years ago.

Meanwhile Shikamaru found out that the paper bombs were the kind use years ago as he was giving report to Tsunade. They could make out that the trap was set 30 years ago.

At the same time Naruto look through some of the paper bombs he and Hinata gathered, while taking a rest near Ichiraku since Hinata is using up chakra helping Naruto look, and noticed that most were different than others.

"_Something isn't right I don't recognize this kind of markings,"_ Naruto thought, _"Not to mention I feel like I'm forgetting something important about Gennou."_

Naruto look up at the four faces of the Hokage and realized what he forgot.

…_Flashback…_

_Naruto was running through town after training to Ichiraku and stopped when he saw Gennou was looking at the Hokage Mountain._

"_Hey what are you doing here?" Naruto asked._

"_Oh I was deciding if I should eat here or not," Gennou said pointing at Ichiraku._

…_End of Flashback…_

"That's it, if he was deciding to eat at Ichiraku, he wouldn't of been focus on the monument," Naruto thought, "Hinata are you alright now?"

"Yeah," Hinata answered.

"Good because we're going into the bunkers," Naruto said, "I think I know where Gennou might be."

"Okay," Hinata agreed.

They headed to the bunkers in the monument.

Inside the tunnels Naruto dug up a paper bomb.

"This might confirm it," Naruto said.

"Naruto shouldn't we send word to the others?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah you're right," Naruto said.

Naruto summoned a shadow clone at that moment. The shadow clone left to send word to Shikamaru.

"So you two found me," someone said.

Naruto and Hinata turned to the masked man.

"You can take that mask off Gennou, I know you're that man I met at Ichiraku once," Naruto ordered.

"Nice job you two aren't going anywhere," Gennou said.

At the same time Shikamaru had figured out that Gennou was working as a carpenter twice, the first time 30 years ago. Naruto's shadow clone appeared and gave him the news. Haku was there at the time and went to tell everyone to gather.

Tsunade and Shizune learn about the heat devil village that disappeared years ago that Gennou grew up in. The Heat devil village and the leaf village was at war and the leaf village set a sneak attack that was the turning point.

Gennou was telling the story to Naruto and Hinata.

"That was when I set up the trap for my village," Gennou said, "Our plan was to attack when the bombs went off and it took me 2 ½ months to complete the job. But my men never came because our current lord died and the replacement wanted peace. Soon after my village was destroyed by another village."

"But why now?" Naruto asked.

"You see it was just a waste of time doing that when now I might die and no one will know what I've done," Gennou said.

"It wouldn't matter because our team been defusing all your bombs," Naruto said.

"Um Naruto, that won't be the case," Hinata said.

Naruto look and saw paper bombs all over the place.

"A real Shinobi thinks two or three moves ahead," Gennou said.

The others gathered and headed toward the mountain.

"The area behind the third Hokage's voice always been the weakest so if the detination goes off the plateau will collapsed and destroyed the leaf village," Gennou explained.

"No way," Naruto responded, "We won't allow it."

"Naruto!" Kiba shouted as the group arrived.

"Well it seems the rest of your friends arrived to see the end of your village," Gennou responded, "To bad the 12 of you alone can't stop me."

"You don't know what each of us are capable of," Naruto said.

"We'll see about that," Gennou shouted and threw Kunais at the paper bombs.

"Kiba!" Naruto responded.

"Fang Over Fang!" Kiba shouted forming a twister and deflected all the kunais.

"Shino cover him!" Naruto shouted.

Shino summoned his insects that started covering Gennou's body.

There was an explosion that stopped Shino's bugs.

They found Gennou about to set off the final trap.

"Shikamaru stop him," Naruto ordered.

"Shadow Strangle Jutsu!" Shikamaru shouted and used his shadow captured Gennou's stopping him and strangling around his arm.

Gennou use smoke to cover them and stop Shikamaru's Jutsu.

Gennou threw a kunai at the paper bomb but it did nothing.

"Sorry but Neji and I disabled it," Tenten said.

"And every other one as well," Neji finished.

"End now!" Naruto ordered.

Gennou disappeared and reappeared in another area. He hit a paper bomb set there causing what seem like an explosion.

"Its Genjutsu, Sakura!" Naruto shouted.

"Release!" Sakura shouted making the hand sign.

The Genjutsu release and things were back to normal.

Just then Gennou summoned a bird as Gennou tried to escape.

"Ino!" Naruto shouted.

"Mind Transfer Jutsu!" Ino shouted making the handsign.

Her soul transfer to Gennou and stopped him.

Just then both Ino and Gennou collapse in pain causing Ino to break her jutsu.

"Ino what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"I felt a sudden pain," Ino explained.

Gennou tried to escape now that he was free.

"Lee," Naruto shouted.

Lee jumped in and started fighting Gennou. Gennou set off the smoke bomb as both continued to fight.

When it was cleared Lee was but was catching his breath.

"Its not over just yet," Gennou said, "That bird I summoned has paper bombs attach to the claw and the moment it hit's the third hokage's face…"

Naruto and Hinata remembered when Gennou told them about the mountain.

"We got to stop that bird!" Naruto shouted.

Tenten summoned a crossbow and fired multiple arrows but the bird dodge it.

"Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu!" Naruto shouted making hand signs.

A blast of water fired at the bird but it dodged the attack.

Naruto clench his teeth but thought of something.

"Hinata come with me, Choji give us something to stand on!" Naruto ordered.

"Naruto what…" Kiba responded as Naruto and Hinata headed off toward the edge.

"I get it," Shikamaru responded.

"Yeah," Choji responded, "Partial Expansion Jutsu: Both Arms!"

Choji's arms grew under the cliff as Naruto and Hinata landed on them.

"Hinata tell me when its close enough," Naruto said starting to form the Rasengan.

"Right," Hinata responded and activated her Byakugan.

"Ice Symbol Jutsu!" Haku shouted after making the hand signs.

Ice symbols sprayed down on the bird who kept dodging them.

"No matter what, we're going to protect the leaf village just as the third Hokage has," Naruto said.

"Now!" Hinata shouted.

Naruto jumped at the bird with the Rasengan. The bird dodge Naruto's attacks.

"Oh no you don't!" Sakura shouted throwing a big rock at the bird.

Naruto use the moment and hit it with the Rasengan.

All the ninjas that returned to the leaf and saw the bird disappeared after failing.

Sakura did a diagnoses jutsu on Gennou.

"He's all beat up inside, it's a wander that he made it this far," Sakura said.

Gennou died with a letter in his hand.

Naruto picked it up and saw the picture behind it.

"Hey, it's a boy, and he looks a little like me," Naruto said, "And the note in the back has something to do with a treasure hunt."

"There hasn't been one casualty in the leaf village two," Shino said.

The next day Tsunade explained the boy in the picture was Gennou's son who died during the invasion.

"I think this was just some game," Naruto said, "Shikamaru checked the detonator in the academy and found it was already disabled before we found it, and it was the same for the others in the mountain."

"So he never attended to destroy the leaf village," Tsunade said.

"I think what happened was that the day I met him, he must of changed his mind because I look a lot like his son," Naruto said.

"I can understand that much," Tsunade agreed.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry about the long update but things are going to take a little longer because I'm in college now and I have more school work and responsibilities. I'll try to update as fast as I can. Oh yeah, for those who also reads The Nine-Tail Fox's Son, that story maybe already after the three year trip, but that's because that story is based off the manga series and I didn't include all the filler episodes, except for the Hidden Waterfall one but that was for my own reasons.

* * *

**Next Time:** Kurenai leaves team 8 for her own reasons. With Sasuke gone, Sakura and Shino are the last two members of team 8 until a replacement for Kurenai is found. At the same time Naruto investigates and learns that Kurenai has a secret that dates back before she led team 8. What is Kurenai's secret? Read to Find Out...


	76. Kurenai's Decision

**Kurenai's Decision**

Naruto return from another day of training.

Naruto took another day to rest.

Naruto turned to see a girl paining the leaf village but with dark skies as if a storm was above it.

Naruto was confused of the painting's skies.

Suddenly rain clouds formed above the leaf as lightning light up the sky.

Then the girl drawn a lightning coming from the sky down and hit the Hokage's tower.

Real lightning fired down and hit the tower.

Smoke came from the tower as it was on fire.

"No way," Naruto responded.

Two Jonin use a water style jutsu to put the flames out.

Naruto rushed to the leaf not knowing an anbu and few medical ninjas arrive and took out the girl.

Naruto arrived just as the flames went down.

"Look's like my help isn't needed," Naruto said.

Naruto turned to see Kurenai standing there.

Naruto helped dry some of the paperwork.

"Sorry I didn't come in time to help with the fire," Naruto said.

"It's okay just make sure these papers go outside," Tsunade said.

Naruto took out some paperwork.

"Good morning," Kurenai greeted.

"Oh good morning Kurenai-sensei," Naruto responded.

"Is she in there?" Kurenai asked.

"Yeah," Naruto responded.

Kurenai headed in shutting the door.

"Do you really want to resign as leader of team 8?" TSunade asked.

Naruto stopped as the conversation got his attention.

"Yes," Kurenai responded.

"Think carefully about this," Tsunade said, "Right now Sakura and Shino are going through a lot with Sasuke leaving the village. You abandoning them might make things worst."

"That maybe so, but because of Sasuke leaving the leaf village, I felt that it was my fault, and with Yakumo I feel like I failed again," Kurenai said.

"_Yakumo?"_ Naruto thought.

As soon as Naruto was done he talked to Kiba and Hinata about it.

"Are you sure about it Naruto? Maybe you heard it wrong?" Kiba asked.

"I know what I heard," Naruto said.

"Maybe Sakura or Shino knows something," Hinata said.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to share it to them yet," Naruto said.

"Naruto," someone shouted.

They turned to see Sakura and Shino.

"So Kurenai told you she's no longer leading you?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Shino explained, "She said she doesn't want to fail with us."

"We figure it might be connected to Sasuke, but something about what she said seems like there was more," Sakura finished.

"Well all I can tell you is it seems to be connected to a girl name Yakumo," Naruto said, "However I have no clue who this Yakumo person is."

"Neither do us," Sakura said, "And we were Kurenai-sensei's first squad."

"That doesn't mean we were her only students at one time," Shino said.

"Are you saying Kurenai-sensei taught this Yakumo person at one time?" Kiba asked.

"Why not, Iruka-sensei taught us before we became Genin," Shino said.

"Well lets give it a break," Naruto said.

Everyone agreed and headed back.

Naruto was heading home remembering the girl from earlier.

"_Could she be Yakumo?"_ Naruto thought.

Naruto stop seeing Kurenai looking out to the sky.

"_If she's the cause of Kurenai abandoning team 8, and that girl use some kind of jutsu to cause that lightning, then I can understand what Kurenai-sensei meant,"_ Naruto thought.

Later that day Lee and Gai against each other in a training hall and Kurenai was there watching.

Kurenai remembered when the 3rd Hokage had assigned her to train Yakumo.

Yakumo wanted to become a great ninja with just Genjutsu but it didn't work out.

In the end Kurenai sealed Yakumo's power for the girl's own safety.

"Alright that's it for the day," Gai told Lee.

"Thank you Gai-sensei," Lee responded.

"Now go and clean up and get a good rest," Gai ordered.

"Yes Gai-sensei," Lee shouted rushing off as Kurenai reach their floor.

"Lee keeps getting better and better," Kurenai said.

"Is it true that you're leaving squad 8?" Gai asked.

"I have no choice, I don't want to fail Sakura and Shino like I did with Sasuke," Kurenai responded.

"Sasuke's descision wasn't all your fault, and besides if you ask me Sakura and Shino are doing well," Gai responded.

"If so it's not because of me, Shino working hard himself, and Sakura training to become a medical ninja," Kurenai responded.

"Listen, Lee's improvements is because of himself, and before I even met him, Lee was already given the push to work hard to get better because of Naruto," Gai explained, "Besides as the teachers all we can do is believed in the students and cheer them on."

"You make it sound so simple," Kurenai responded, "I wish I was like you or had Naruto's spirit, but I can't even do that."

Kurenai walked off as Gai turned to her.

"Hey Kurenai," Gai shouted but Kurenai didn't stop.

The next day Kurenai headed to visit Yakumo.

At the building Yakumo was held at her room was filled with paintings of burnt buildings with and one of Kurenai with a bright laser light going through her chest.

Suddenly two ninjas came in ordered to take Yakumo in.

At training ground 7 Naruto Hinata Kiba and Akamaru were training.

"Naruto," someone shouted.

They turned to see Gai standing there.

"What is it Gai-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"I been ordered to pick you and your teammates up for an important mission," Gai said, "Come on I'll explain on the way."

They arrived at Tsunade's office where Sakura and Shino were waiting.

"A girl name Yakumo who was under protection, might have been kidnapped earlier today," Tsunade explained, "Your mission is to get Yakumo."

"Yakumo Kurama," Gai said, "Isn't she the girl Kurenai was taking care of right?"

Naruto knew that meant trouble.

"She's the only girl Murakuko, head of the Kurama Clan," Tsunade explained.

"Excuse me but what is the Kurama Clan?" Hinata asked.

"Right, you kids might not know about them, Kurama clan was a distinguish clan that hold a lot of power," Gai explained, "But they lost their status when their leader and his wife died and the clan fell apart."

"Now the only daughter of the clan is kidnapped," Kiba said.

"Sounds like trouble," Naruto responded.

"Probably more than you think Naruto, according to records from the 3rd Hokage, there is a power inside of Yakumo stronger than anyone else," Tsunade explained, "And it was supposedly sealed."

"Which means if anyone can release the seal she can be turned into a powerful weapon," Gai responded.

"Ever since the death of her parents we been keeping an eye on her," Shizune explained.

"Sakura and Shino will go with you as back up, especially since a medical ninjas might needed," Tsunade explained.

They headed to the safe house.

Akamaru barked something to Kiba.

"Yeah I noticed it too," Kiba responded.

"What is it Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"There is a lingering scent from Kurenai-sensei," Kiba explained, "Only thing is I don't smell anyone elses."

"It could be she's going to the safe house," Shino said, "And doesn't know about the kidnapping."

"Gai-sensei," Naruto responded.

"I know," Gai said, "We now need to include stopping or saving Kurenai to the mission."

Kurenai was heading to the safe house and stop as she sense enemies.

Kurenai tried to reach the safe house but was stopped by roots.

Roots grew along with a pea pod.

The pea pod opened and a ninja with a leaf headband appeared.

"Sorry to tie you up but I can't allow anyone to interfere," the man said.

However Kurenai used a Genjutsu to trap them in their own jutsu.

The plants disappeared as the man was unconscious.

Inside the safe house Kurenai formed in the floor.

She reach Yakumo's room to see that two men were caught in a genjutsu as Yakumo painted.

"They're both caught in some kind of Genjutsu!" Kurenai said.

Suddenly someone started crying.

Kurenai look around for the source.

"Yakumo, is that you?" Kurenai asked.

All the paintings fell and Yakumo appeared behind one.

"Thank goodness you're alive," Kurenai said.

Yakumo look up and saw it was Kurenai.

"Please help me!" Yakumo shouted running to Kurenai.

"It'll be alright, I'm here," Kurenai said comforting Yakumo, "No matter what I'll make sure you're safe."

Yakumo grinned an evil grin.

More ninjas came and help there friend and knew more ninjas were coming.

Hinata saw them with her Byakugan and gasp.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Someone is attacking the place at this very minute," Hinata explained, "There are found outside, and four inside."

"I wander if two of them is Kurenai and Yakumo," Gai responded.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long, I also been working on other stories. and been caught with college stuff

* * *

**Next Time:** The team tries to catch up with Kurenai to save Yakumo, but they got caught into a battle and Genjutsu. Meanwhile Kurenai's life might be in danger. Will they be able to save Kurenai and Yakumo? Read to Find Out...

**Kurenai's Decision**


	77. Genjutsu Trap

**Genjutsu Trap**

The head man from the Kurama clan send two men to deal with Yakumo and send one more to deal with Naruto's group.

The two men came in to see Kurenai was protecting Yakumo.

Kurenai saw the crest on the ninja's weapons.

"You two are from the Kurama clan?" Kurenai asked.

"Kurenai Yuhi, you will hand Yakumo over to us," one of them said.

"Why, what do you want with Yakumo?" Kurenai asked.

"This only concern our clan, this is no concern to you," the other said.

"This child was entrusted by my care by the 3rd Hokage," Kurenai explained.

"Then we'll try force," the bald one said as he and his partner perform Genjutsu.

Roots form and captured Kurenai and Yakumo.

However Kurenai and Yakumo disappeared in a reverse Genjutsu.

The two ninjas were caught into Kurenai's trap as Kurenai left with Yakumo.

Naruto's group were on the way when one man formed in the ground.

They stopped just as the man disappeared.

Beanstalks form under their feet.

Roots came to capture them as the man appeared in a pea pod to attack.

"Release!" Sakura shouted releasing the genjutsu.

Shino surround the man with Genjutsu until he disappeared.

"Kiba," Naruto shouted.

"Right," Kiba shouted making the hand sign, "Man beast clone!"

Akamaru transformed into Kiba.

"Fang over Fang!" Kiba shouted as he and Akamaru formed one fang over fang and dug the man out.

Gai attack the man with leaf hurricane.

Naruto Hinata and Sakura use the moment to go into the building to see that Kurenai and Yakumo were gone and saw 4 men unconscious.

"They're all caught in Genjutsu," Sakura explained.

"Hinata can you find Kurenai-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"I'll try," Hinata agreed and activated her Byakugan, "She's not here."

Meanwhile the old man Unkai caught Kurenai.

Kurenai gave herself a self inflicted wound and release the Genjutsu and escape with her own leaving a blood trail.

"There you are!" the man shouted throwing a shurikan at a tree.

It hit and the Genjutsu was released as Kurenai was hidden as a tree.

Unkai went for Kurenai next.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" someone shouted.

A water dragon formed and hit the man.

Naruto jumped infront of Kurenai and Yakumo.

"Naruto," Kurenai responded.

"Are you two alright?" Naruto asked.

"Other than small injuries, I'm fine," Kurenai responded, "What are you doing here?"

"You could say I'm now one of your back ups," Naruto responded.

Naruto rush after Unkai.

Unkai made a handsign and disappeared.

Sakura and Hinata jumped onto the tree above Kurenai.

Hinata activated her Byakugan and look around.

"Naruto above you!" Hinata shouted.

Unkai appeared from above and attack.

Naruto dodge him and jump back.

"So it's the Byakugan," Unkai said.

"Hidden Mist Jutsu!" Sakura shouted making the hand sign.

A thick mist covered Unkai.

"Hidden mist jutsu as well," Unkai responded.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted making the handsign.

Naruto surrounded the man with shadow clones.

"And Shadow Clones," Unkai responded.

"And we're the real deal," one said.

The shadow clones started kicking Unkai into the air shouting. "Na-ru-to!"

One came down and kick the man to the ground shouting, "Uzumaki Barrage!"

"I will get Yakumo," Unkai said and disappeared to run.

Back at the safehouse Sakura gave Yakumo medicine causing her to fall asleep.

Naruto and Hinata placed her on the bed and covered her up.

Sakura treated Kurenai as Gai Kiba and Shino dealt with the men outside.

Kurenai and Sakura came outside to talk of what to do.

Naruto and Hinata stayed in.

Yakumo finally wake up.

"You're awake," Naruto responded.

"Are you alright?" Hinata asked.

"Kurenai-sensei hates me," Yakumo said, "She didn't want me to master Genjutsu and sealed mine."

"Hold on a second, Kurenai-sensei wouldn't do something like that without a reason," Hinata responded.

"Then why?" Yakumo asked.

"I don't know, but she has to have a good reason," Naruto responded, "She did save you from those men."

"Those men are from the Kurama clan, just like me," Yakumo responded.

"Huh?" Naruto and Hinata responded.

Outside Kiba was ready to take Kurenai back to the village.

"Kurenai-sensei, Naruto told us about you quitting being team 8's teacher, does this have to do with that girl?" Kiba asked.

Kurenai told them how the Kurama clan was one of the elite clans until their status started declining until Yakumo was born.

However Yakumo was often sick and unable to attend the academy, so her father talk to the 3rd Hokage into having someone teach Yakumo, and Kurenai was asked just to do that until Kurenai sealed Yakumo's power.

"Now you know why I quit," Kurenai said.

Yakumo told Naruto and Hinata the same story but from her point of view, as well as about over hearing that her power might be a threat to the leaf.

"Something doesn't seem right, what Yakumo said about Old man Hokage and Kurenai-sensei doesn't sound like them," Naruto said.

"Well she said she came into part of their conversation, maybe she didn't hear all of it," Hinata said.

"That means the only one who would know that can tell us, is Kurenai-sensei," Naruto said.

"Naruto Hinata," Shino said coming in.

"What is it Shino?" Naruto asked.

"We're heading back to the leaf with Kurenai-sensei and Yakumo," Shino explained, "Gai-sensei is staying to find the missing team that was looking after Yakumo, so it's up to you two to come with."

"We'll go," Naruto said.

Naruto carried Yakumo as they hurried to the leaf village.

"What the…" Naruto responded.

They look to see the leaf village badly damage.

"Hinata," Naruto said.

"Right," Hinata responded and activated her Byakugan.

She look around at the damage but didn't see anyone.

"There isn't anyone in the village," Hinata explained.

"No bodies or anything?" Kiba asked.

"None," Hinata responded.

"Something isn't right," Kurenai responded.

They walked around and didn't see any enemies.

"Okay lets get Kurenai and Yakumo to the hospital and plan from there," Naruto said.

Once inside Sakura help Yakumo and Kurenai.

"Yakumo needs more medicine," Sakura explained.

"Hinata go with Sakura to find some medicine. Kiba and Shino go look around for any villagers or ninjas, I'll check around the hospital for some doctors," Naruto ordered, "I can stay here and watch over things."

"Right," Kiba responded.

"Be sure you act as a team," Kurenai said.

"Don't worry Kurenai-sensei, we'll be fine," Naruto said as they headed off.

Naruto look around and found things safe.

Suddenly Unkai attack the hospital by throwing shurikans and Naruto block it with his kunai.

"Multi-shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto shouted making the handsign.

However no shadow clones appeared.

"Water Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted making a new set of handsigns but nothing, "Neither shadow clone or Water clone jutsu works."

Unkai came from behind Naruto but Naruto strike him down.

"Hold on, we don't have the time to be fighting right now," Unkai responded, "My name is Unkai from the Kurama clan."

"Why would you be after her?" Naruto asked.

"Listen to me, if you don't everyone will die," Unkai responded.

…

Meanwhile Kiba and Shino were at the tower when it collapsed.

Shino summoned his bugs but they stopped.

"Kiba muzzled Akamaru," Shino responded.

"Why? What is it?" Kiba asked.

"This isn't real, this is one big jutsu," Shino explained.

…

"We're inside Yakumo's Genjutsu right now," Unkai explained, "Everything you see is an illusion."

"Okay what if we are how can that be when Yakumo is at the hospital room?" Naruto asked.

"You see, everything Yakuma creates we see is real to our mind, causing us to cause actual damage," Unkai said, "And she can control anyone at once, including your friends."

…

Sakura and Hinata found themselves in an empty space.

…

Kiba and Shino ended facing a huge snake.

…

Kurenai woke up to find that Yakumo's bed was empty

…

"Yakumo is one of few generation of the Kurama clan born with a special power, but Yakumo has no control over hers," Unkai said.

The room suddenly turned burning hot.

Naruto look at the door that was burning red.

Naruto kick the door open revealing a huge magma chamber.

"Okay, I believe you, but what does the 3rd Hokage and Kurenai have to do with this?" Naruto asked.

"They didn't want to kill the girl, they wanted to kill the monster inside her," Unkai responded, "A monster born from the growing power in her."

Naruto understood thinking of the Nine-tails sealed in him.

"Okay so how do we get out of here?" Naruto asked.

"You must sealed off all 5 of your senses," Unkai responded.

"You mean like knock myself unconscious?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, then attack Yakumo," Unkai said, "I can knock you out right now."

"Wait let me try something," Naruto said and make the hand sign, "Opossum jutsu!"

Naruto fell unconscious as Unkai watch.

"Clever boy," Unkai responded.

Naruto woke up near the forest.

"I thought that jutsu might come in handy," Naruto said.

Naruto look around and saw Unkai Sakura Hinata Kiba and Shino scattered on the ground.

Naruto woke everyone up from the Genjutsu.

…

Kurenai look for Yakumo into a room of Genjutsu where Yakumo was painting.

"What do you think of my work sensei?" Yakumo asked.

"Yakumo what did you do with the others?" Kurenai asked.

"I send them away," Yakumo responded, "I'll have my revenge on the leaf, but first you."

"Yakumo, this is between you and me, leave the leaf out of this," Kurenai responded.

"You're not fooling anyone," Yakumo said looking at the full body painting of Kurenai.

Using dark paint she covered the body of Kurenai.

"Tell me the truth you're out on me and my clan?" Yakumo asked.

"No, the third Hokage and I wouldn't do that?" Kurenai responded.

"Why are you lying to me?" Yakumo asked and covered more of the painting as Kurenai disappeared some more.

"If killing me would put an end to your suffering then just do it, I just don't want you to suffer because I failed you," Kurenai responded.

…

Gai was training while looking after the men.

Gai heard rustling and rushed just to see it was an anbu and the medical ninjas incharge of Yakumo.

Gai treated them to water until Naruto Kiba Hinata Shino Sakura and Unkai arrived.

"What's the hurry?" Gai asked.

"Sorry Gai-sensei, but there's something important we need to do," Naruto explained, "Sakura you Unkai stay here."

"Right," Sakura responded.

Naruto Hinata Kiba and Shino entered the room.

"Byakugan!" Hinata shouted activating her bloodline.

She saw the room they're in.

"They're in the center room," Hinata explained.

Suddenly flames surround the room trapping them.

"Water style: Water Vortex Jutsu!" Naruto shouted.

A vortex of water formed and blew out the flames.

"Shino do it!" Naruto shouted.

Shino summoned his insects and send them into the room.

Yakumo continued to erase Kurenai trying to get answers.

Suddenly Shino's insects entered and interfere with them.

"Opposum Jutsu!" Naruto shouted making the handsign.

Naruto passed out as Kiba and Hinata saved him.

"Okay just as he told us," Kiba responded.

"Right," Hinata responded and they threw Naruto into the room.

Naruto was thrown into the room and he gain conscious.

"Alright," Naruto responded.

"Naruto," Kurenai responded.

"Yakumo stop this, what you heard was a misunderstanding!" Naruto shouted, "Kurenai-sensei sealed your powers for your own safety!"

"What are you talking about?" Yakumo asked.

"Kurenai has been suffering knowing your secret," Naruto explained.

"What do you mean by the truth?" Yakumo asked.

"Naruto don't," Kurenai said.

"Kurenai-sensei, some things aren't best off keeping a secret," Naruto explained.

Yakumo started freaking out.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"Yakumo don't try and remember, forget about it," Kurenai shouted.

Yakumo started remembering something.

"Naruto stop her," Kurenai shouted.

Naruto tried but the paint grab him into a headlock.

Yakumo remembered that she started the fire that killed her parents through a demon in her mind.

"I remember now, the monster inside of me destroyed my mother and father," Yakumo explained.

"No, Yakumo you and that monster are two separate things!" Kurenai shouted.

"I wish you were right but the truth is that thing lives inside my heart," Yakumo said taking her scraper to stab herself to death.

Yakumo tried but a painting of herself form an arm and stop her.

…

Hinata try to look through but was stopped as Shino's bugs returned to him.

"Guys!" Sakura shouted, "What's going on?"

"There's an evil force forming in there," Hinata explained, "And Naruto is in there with Kurenai-sensei and Yakumo."

"I wouldn't worry about Naruto," Kiba said.

…

Yakumo was forced to let go of the scraper.

The painting let go of her hand once she let go.

"Kurenai-sensei what's going on?" Naruto asked.

"This is why the 3rd Hokage and I kept it a secret for so long," Kurenai explained, "The moment Yakumo remembered that day we knew the demon in her could be released again."

"I didn't know," Naruto responded.

"I understand why you told her, you saw the situation as something you know from experience of how to handle," Kurenai responded, "Yakumo's situation is more dangerous than yours."

"Why did you do this to yourself when you're not the blame," the painting asked.

"Huh?" Yakumo responded.

"Those that should be crushed are those that put such a heavy burden on you," the painting explained.

"Who are you?" Yakumo asked.

"I'm a fracture of your mind, my name is id," the painting said turning into a id demon and formed out of the painting as a being.

"She's finally awake," Kurenai responded.

"Then that thing is…?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, the demon in her, and it formed shortly after I became her instructor," Kurenai explained, "I explored her psyche to find how powerful her Genjutsu was and saw it."

"Then this thing is what the 3rd Hokage wanted to kill," Naruto said.

"Yes, but now it's more powerful than it was back then," Kurenai said, "Either way I would die before I let that thing loose in the village."

"_Now I understand, this is why Kurenai quit squad 8,"_ Naruto thought.

"I absorb all of Yakumo's pain into my body and now I'll settle the score," Id said.

Naruto formed the first two stages of the Rasengan and hit it on the wall.

Id groaned in pain as the arms let Naruto go.

Naruto headed strait toward Id.

"You're in my way!" Id shouted and blew flames at Naruto as Naruto made some handsigns.

"Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu!" Naruto shouted.

However water didn't summoned as Naruto was hit by the flames.

Naruto got up after the flames went out.

"Naruto!" Kurenai responded.

"It looks like I can't use any ninjutsus here," Naruto responded.

"You're a thorn in my side so you'll be the first I'll erase!" Id shouted attacking Naruto.

Naruto manage to dodge the strikes.

"Yakumo listen everyone has a fang beast inside them, and right now you're the only one who can stop yours," Kurenai explained.

Yakumo grabbed her scraper and went to attack Id.

Yakumo manage to hit it in the forehead.

The demon walk backwards and burst into ink.

Yakumo made some handsigns and Kurenai was fully restored.

The room turned back to normal as Yakumo collapsed.

Kurenai grabbed Yakumo before she hit the floor.

Shino Sakura Hinata and Kiba came in to see everything was back to normal.

"Kurenai-sensei you are going to be squad 8's teacher right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes now that my final mission from the third Hokage is complete," Kurenais said, "And if Yakumo wants and Unkai agrees to it, I can help her achieve her parents expectations that she always wanted to reach, with Sakura and Shino help if they agree."

"It's fine by me sensei," Sakura responded.

"I'm sure with all of us helping Yakumo finally achieve her parent's expectation," Shino responded.

* * *

**Next Time:** Naruto leads a team to guard a ninja enemy, but things has some troubles. They faced against multiple enemies, and eventually was separated. How will they get out of this trouble? Read To Find Out...


End file.
